


Open Secrets

by AGremlinPotato



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hokoda is a good dad, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non cannon characters, Ozai is a bad terrible stinky father, Pregnancy, Sex, Teenage Pregnancy, Zutara, a not so secret secret baby, canon things happen but in a different way, i fuck up the timeline of events because i can, kind of a canon rewrite but not really, minor OCs - Freeform, secret relationships that aren't truly secret, stupid horny teenagers, teenagers dealing with the consequences of their own actions, they're mostly useless background characters for plot points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 252,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGremlinPotato/pseuds/AGremlinPotato
Summary: Katara and Zuko try to cope with the world burning outside the walls of Ba Sing Sae. Both teens coming to a frustrating halt with themselves, each wanting to forget about the waging war and anything to do with avatar, if only just for a moment to feel like normal teenagers. So when the spirits allow them to, if for a moment, just feel normal, they let themselves get caught up in the moment to even contemplate their actions could have life changing consequences. Soon both are forced to deal with the new life they've made while trying to keep their secrets from stretching too far before the war can come to an end.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 290
Kudos: 728





	1. Nothing Happened, Right?

This really was not what Katara had ever planned. She thought to herself as she found herself wedged into a dark alley. Somewhere in the depths of Ba Sing Sae, having lost real account about three streets ago. Trying not to lose him and trying to stay out of sight. She swore to herself it really did start off just as surveillance. Nothing more.

Simple surveillance.

Telling herself again and again as she trekked forward. She was just being safe. Just keeping an eye on their previously sworn enemy. It was only logical, of course. He had only hunted them over oceans and continents constantly trying to kill them for nearly year and a half. So of course, she found it very hard to believe he simply gave up and became a tea salesman. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it alone, her face contorting to a scowl. It just sounded absolutely preposterous.

_The fire nation prince,_ actually working in a small tea shop in the run down streets of Ba Sing Sae?

Competently ridiculous.

And it's not like she hadn't tried to tell the others that Zuko was in Ba Sing Sae; but they had refused to believe the stupid idea. She wouldn't have believed it either if she hadn't seen it herself. He was unmistakable with the scar that took the left side of his face. Honestly she had tried to let it go as well. Perhaps she was being paranoid but the more she thought about it the more it bothered her. Staying awake days on end with the worry they could be ambushed. Eventually she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know. So if the other three wouldn't take it seriously than, well at least she would.

Waiting until the others had gone to sleep before she snuck out. Just to keep an eye on him. She assured herself as she wiggled her way into the lower ring of Ba Sing Sae. Trying to keep an eye out for the scarred prince. They had to be ready for any kind of trap. And she would make sure to be ready whenever he chose to try and kill them again. And she'd tell her stupid brother an I-told-you-so.

At least that was the plan at first. That was what she told herself the first day she found herself sneaking through the allies of the lower ring. It had been almost a week since she started this nightly escapade. It had become almost a habit. Never taking too long to find him. He seemed to follow a routine, so it was easy to track him.

Keeping to the shadows as she trailed the brooding young man. Keeping her eyes focused on him. Not that he was hard to miss with the way he stormed around, straight like a soldier when he was angry. Which seemed frequent. He stuck out like a weed, he had only seemed to grow taller since she saw him last. Though she had noticed he also had the habit of slouching when he seemed comfortable enough, or was just simply annoyed. Never really seeming to chat with anyone beyond simple interactions. Except with the old man she had learned was his Uncle. Learning they worked at the same shop.

So far she hadn't seen him do much beyond, work, and go home. It was almost boring. She had half a mind to stop this. Maybe she really was just being paranoid. But then the other part of her told her she couldn't let her guard down. Like tonight when she found him appearing to be talking to a young girl, who was probably about her age. That was odd. He rarely had broken from the usual cycle in the days she had been watching him. At most he stopped at a merchant's stall, but it never seemed like it was anything more than a simple inconvenience. So really she couldn't help her curiosity. She hadn't known him to have friends, or at least decent friends.

With her curiosity peeked she tried to get closer. Trying her best to just blend into the crowd. Trying to stay out of his sight as she lingered through the people that crowded the streets. Not really sure what compelled her to try and eavesdrop, except the thought that maybe he was plotting something with whoever the girl was. Though that thought was dashed quickly catching merely a glimpse of the conversation. The girl was speaking about tea with him. Tea didn't seem to be a big plot point in any sort of scheming no matter how hard she tried to stretch the idea. Besides the girl looked innocent enough. Katara thought perhaps staring longer than she should have. The girl was pretty, so she supposed she couldn't blame him for trying to talk with her. It was just so odd to Katara, to see _him_ talk so casually with anyone, or well the girl appeared casual, she noticed he looked a little more rigid. Katara couldn't help but note the way the girl looked at him though, completely enamored.

Perhaps it was just a girl with a crush. Maybe she was his girlfriend. Katara thought, though it sounded silly, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. He had never seemed like the type for love. For all Katara knew, he could simply be using the girl for his own wants. Though that thought seemed cruel even for him, so she shook it off. His love life wasn't her business anyway.

Katara couldn't really fault the girl she guessed. For finding him at least a little appealing, a little. She supposed she'd admit he wasn't _terrible_ to look at. He was tall, clean, and broody. An average teenage girl's wet dream, she'd guessed at least. Especially without that stupid ponytail. That was probably the best thing he'd lost. It almost made her laugh thinking back to the stupid looking hairstyle, as if she'd really call it that.

Katara shook her head quickly as she realized her thoughts were getting off track. Feeling a warm blush make itself known on her cheeks.

No.

She would not let her mind wander about Zuko.

Absolutely not.

She knew who he was. She knew what he was. He was a cruel monster and that's all he was. He was their enemy. The man who chased them for a year trying to kill them. A monster with hatred in his eyes.

That's all he was to her. And she was going to keep it that way. She couldn't let anything distract her from it. She doubted he could ever change that easily.

She cursed to herself again seeing she had let him get away. Never noticing when he had fallen out of sight. Too preoccupied with her stupid wandering thoughts. She hadn't even been watching where she was going. Seeing she had walked away from the busy market to a street she had no idea where. Letting herself be carried by the current of the crowd. Scowling as she turned quickly, deciding to just give it up for the night. She was getting no where again. He probably just went home. She told herself as she made her way out of the crowd trying to just find a clear point to find her way back. It wasn't really her business. She added with a wave of her hand.

“Damn it,” she grumbled under her breath. She was trying to just calm down, unsure why she was really angry. Or well she wasn't sure if it was anger that was pooling in her stomach. It was odd, that's what she knew. It almost made her feel nauseous. Deciding to just blame it on anger for letting him get out of her sight. Some surveillance. She scoffed to herself rolling her eyes. Trying to just find a familiar landmark. With as often as she had come through here you'd think she'd figure it out by now.

Quickly getting lost in her own thoughts as she stormed down the streets. Losing track of her surroundings. Seemingly running in circles as she tried to just find the route she took in the first place. But everything was slowly becoming one in the same. The sun had long ago set. Cool moonlight washing over the city in dark hues of blues and grays. It didn't help every street corner looked about the same as the last. Getting lost in her own frustration quickly. Never really watching where she was going or who might be following her. Surely a moment she might come to regret.

Unable to even get a yelp out as a hand fell over her mouth, another quickly grabbing her wrist. Pulling her back into a seemingly dark empty alley. Her whole body ringing in panic as she was swiftly yanked from the streets. Momentarily worried it was the Dai Li for whatever crime she didn't know. Or perhaps just another weird pervert she should have been more aware of. Those worries were ceased when she found herself staring back at his sharp golden eyes. For a moment she worried he might hear the thundering of her heart storming against her rib cage.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, face mere inches from hers, pressing her against the stone wall of the tight alley. “What do you want?”

She blinked trying to hear what he said beyond the shock still ringing in her ears. Her mind falling blank in the flash of shock. Looking back at him, trying to find her words again when he released his hand from her mouth. Her brain still reeling from the rush of panic. Quickly trying to regain her composure. Trying to remember why she was here; remember what her purpose for any of this stupidity really was. But she seemed to find no actual reason as she stared back at him. Forcing herself to breathe again.

“You've been following me for days,” he seethed keeping his steely glare down at her. Trying not to let her bother him. Ignore the odd feeling beginning to burn in his gut seeing such a look on her face. Expecting her usual icy glare, sharp blue eyes filled with reasonable hatred.

Not. _This_.

She looked breathless. Dark skin falling flush, the moonlight only helped illuminate the small red tint on her cheeks. Sapphire eyes staring back at him, but he saw no actual anger in them, just the soft light of the moon. It made something in him, shift. He tried to bite it back down. He blamed the moon. It was nearly full, it was bound to make people weird, especially a water bender. Quickly reminding himself to stay calm. He wasn't going to let her go until he got answers.

“What do you want with me?”

Katara forced herself to swallow taking a hard breath to force the air back in her lungs. This was no time to go blank. Squeezing her eyes shut, shaking her head the best she could. Trying to do her best to forget his face. Ignore the sharpness in his eyes. Forget the fact they had once again found themselves perhaps, unnecessarily close. But she couldn't help but feel this was much different than their short dance on the pirate ship months ago. He felt different. Unable to miss the pain behind his eyes. Unable to find the burning anger she had expected.

She almost wished for it.

Perhaps that would have taken the guilt swirling in her with it.

“Nothing,” she snapped back quickly regaining some of her sense, returning the glare. Biting back whatever warm feeling that was slowly settling in her stomach. Trying to step back though only found herself back against the wall. Holding her head high to keep his stare. “Now unhand me.”

He scoffed cocking his head to the side lightly, a dry expression crossing his sharp features. “You really must think I'm stupid if you expect me to believe that,” he scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He hadn't missed the quiver on her voice, the hitch of her breath.

She was lying, not that easily either.

“Well it's the truth,” she snarled brows furrowing to a scowl. “Now are you going to let me go or not?” she growled trying to yank her hands away, though it only made his grip tighter. She was for a brief moment forced to remember he was bigger than her. And maybe somewhere in her she was, scared. Feeling useless, almost trapped.

For a moment she could have sworn she saw him smirk, though it passed as soon as it might have come. Returning to his steely glare. Some of her fear fading feeling his grip just barely loosen. Eyes darting around trying to find an escape. No one was around. Her breath catching in her throat wanting to scream. Someone would hear her. But she knew the Dai Li would take both of them most likely. Hide any chance of a crime. Returning her eyes to him. That warm feeling bubbling again in the pit of her stomach seeing a glint of, _something,_ in his ember eyes. A part of her didn't want to feel such a thing. Struggling again quickly as if to just focus on her anger. That would make the stupid warm feeling go away.

It had to be nonsense anyway.

“What are you going to do if I don't?” he answered a hint of amusement gracing his voice, hands still wrapped around her wrists.

Zuko wasn't quite sure what came over him to make him say such a stupid thing. Or why he didn't, just let her go. More so seeing the quick flash of panic race across her face. Watching as she tried to find a way out. Not that he was really planning on doing anything to her. He just wanted to know why she had been tailing him for nearly a week.

It was getting annoying.

And honestly she wasn't even good at it. He thought she could use a lesson on how to be quieter, and maybe not let her target know she was tailing them. But at the moment he did find some amusement in it. He blamed it on the nearly full moon.

“You can't exactly bend your way out of this, can you?” he mused the small hint of a smirk returning to his usually stern face.

Katara's face turned to a scowl, lip curling into a pout at the teasing tone that seeped from his tongue. Unable to stop the flare of a blush that exploded across her face. She had never wanted to just punch him more than she did in the moment. Biting her lip turning her head away from him, hitting it against the stones, forcing another breath out of her. Perhaps this was her punishment from the spirits for snooping.

“Just let me go,” she demanded on a choked breath, struggling against his grasp. He was stronger than he looked, holding her against the wall seemed easy for him. He looked so calm and she hated it.

“Not until you answer the question,” he returned unable to hide his own amusement. Honestly part of him was enjoying the false look of anger on her face. Seeing her dark skin burn red with a blush. He had to admit red looked nice on her.

“I want to punch you in the face so much right now,” she seethed out glaring up at him. Trying to ignore the feverish blush she felt on her skin the longer she was forced to look at him. Forced to remember the rather, compromising position they were in. Hating how much he appeared to be enjoying it. “Release me.”

“Answer me.”

She let out an aggravated snarl giving another good attempt to wiggle free but it was futile. He only pressed closer. Banging her head against the stones.

She really, really hated him.

“You already know why, damn it, now just let me go!”

“I know but I want to hear you say it,” he clarified calmly. “Or we can stay here all night, it's your choice at the moment.”

“I hate you,” she snapped with a defeated huff. Keeping her eyes away from him, focusing on anything else. She was growing tired of how fast his stupid face seemed to make her heart race.

She honestly found she was missing the hatred. It was easy to keep a clear mind when he looked at her with hatred. Easy to remember he was the enemy.

But _that_ look. An almost soft, playful look, no real anger. She almost hated it. Hated how it made her feel. Forcing her to remember that maybe he wasn't terribly different than her at the moment. That he was human too.

“I was spying on you,” she admitted quietly. A small bout of shame coming over her when she spoke it out loud. It sounded so stupid.

Zuko was unable to bite back the small laugh hearing her actually admit it. Of course he had figured that out a week ago, he also knew she wasn't any good at it.

Katara felt as if her whole body burn bright with a blush hearing him laugh at her. “W-what's that for?” she fumed, eyes snapping back to him. Trying to get her wrists free if only to just slap that stupid smile off of his face. Mostly because it did something she didn't like.

Oh she wanted to just drown him.

He bit back his laughter seeing the way she flustered, her blush only growing worse as she tried to scowl at him. He found it was kind of adorable. Unable to stop the grin as he leaned in closer, nearly closing the already suffocating space between them. Holding her wrists tighter. Pressing against her body if only briefly. Even if he was going to get slapped for it, the risk of it seemed worth it in the moment.

“You're terrible at it,” he spoke hushed, perhaps he was now doing it on purpose. Finding he enjoyed the response he received, even if it was threats of violence. As contradictory as they were to actions. Feeling the way she tensed beneath him, feeling her body burn even with the cold night air.

She bit her lip feeling him press his body against her. Catching the scent of cinders and smoke. Her breath hitching in her throat. A shiver running down her spine feeling his breath against her neck when spoke. Reminding her briefly to the similar situation on the pirate ship. It made her feel just as hot, but not with anger. Trying to just breathe, keep her legs steady. She didn't want him to see her quiver especially for such a stupid reason.

“If you ever want help with it,” he mused finally taking a step back, looking down at her. “You can always come find me,” he flitted releasing her wrists at last.

Katara couldn't find any words as she felt him release her. It seemed like it had happened in a never ending instant. Watching him breathlessly as he walked away. Flashing her a smug grin when he waved at her. She supposed bidding her farewell before he merged back into the passing crowds. Unsure how long she watched after he disappeared back into the streets. How long she just stood there thinking about everything that had just happened. Eventually forcing herself to peel her eyes away, shaking her head.

No. She told herself. She was probably just tired. She had been taken by surprise. That's all it was. A goodnight's rest would put an end to whatever this new abrupt feeling was.

Glancing back in the direction he'd left, perhaps a small hope of seeing him, before she forced herself to turn away. Forcing another breath into her lungs before she decided to just return home. Go home and forget any of this ever even happened.

****

Zuko had managed to make his way back to the apartment before he actually let out a real breath. His own face felt hot as he mentally kicked himself. He had been going over his stupid actions in his head the whole frigid walk back. He had no idea what could have possibly come over him in the brief time, to even think it'd be a good idea to just grab her. He was trying to be good, and that was not a nice thing to do. Even if he was annoyed beyond belief seeing her tailing him for a week straight.

She could have just walked up to him if she wanted to, like a sensible person.

That was stupid. He chided himself once again as he fell face first against the hard cot in the corner of the apartment. He had spent the whole walk home trying to figure out what had come over him. While also trying to forget the whole encounter all together.

How could he have let himself act so stupid?

He had just wanted to know why she was following him. He hadn't done anything to her or the avatar for weeks. He hadn't even seen them in weeks, nearly two months if he remembered correctly. Their last encounter was the brief fight with his crazy sister in the desert.

He was so certain they had just forgotten him like everyone else.

So he really never expected to see her, of all people, following him. At first he figured he was just being paranoid, delusional from the year and a half long chase, but no. He knew by day three there was no doubt. She wasn't exactly unnoticeable, especially in the earth kingdom. Katara wasn't ugly. He thought for a moment, he wouldn't deny she was pretty. She just stood out like a sore thumb. Dark skin, chestnut hair and ocean blue eyes. Not the usual earth kingdom look. Though granted maybe he was just more aware of her. But he had also pretty much stalked them half way across the world trying to kill them for nearly a year and a half.

Yea. Not the proudest moment in his life.

But he couldn't exactly just walk in and apologize for trying to kill them for a year. He was sure that'd go over as swimmingly as his fight with Katara in the north pole. He'd end up a frozen glacier for sure. At that point he had a better chance walking into the fire nation and coming out alive.

“Bad night?” Iroh questioned seeing his nephew face down against the cot. Unable to miss the way the tip of his right ear tinted red with a blush. “Or perhaps a good night?”

Zuko let out an annoyed groan hearing the implications in his uncle's words. Too lost in thought to hear he had even returned as well.

“Neither,” Zuko answered the best he could. He wouldn't have called it a bad night, but it wasn't really great either.

Oh, well no, he thought it was somewhat amusing. And a part of him surprisingly was at least a little glad to see her. Without a look of complete hatred for his entire being. Though for whatever reason that might be, he had no idea. Honestly he had no idea what took over him to compel him to act so stupid regardless.

He wanted to punch himself in the face.

“Ah I see, love troubles?”

Zuko snapped his head up so fast his neck almost cracked, his usual scowl of displeasure gracing his feverishly red face. “Absolutely not, that's ridiculous,” he answered quickly almost snarling. How could his uncle think something so ridiculous? “Nothing happened,” he stated adamantly. Though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his uncle or himself more.

But he was absolutely certain it was not love troubles. He had to have been in love to have love troubles. And he most certainly was not. He was just surprised. Caught a little off guard seeing the water bender again. That's all it was.

Nothing more.

Nothing.

At all.

He had just wanted answers. Nothing more.

The elderly man didn't buy his nephew's words for a minute as he eyed him. Clearly by the feverish blush that he seemed to ignore himself, something had to have happened. But he also wasn't going to pester him that much, he looked like he had enough of an emotional whirlwind for one day. Plus from what he could see, it was for once, not entirely caused by his internal conflicts. Shaking his head lightly, waving off his nephew's misplaced frustration. He had to admit though, it made him pleased to know perhaps the spirits were allowing the poor boy to be a normal teenager if only for a moment. So he didn't want to ruin it. Even if he was curious to what his nephew had gotten himself into.

“Alright, if you say so,” Iroh replied with a small nod of acceptance. “Just know I'm here if you wish to talk about it.”

“Nothing to talk about,” Zuko grumbled peeling himself off of the cot. He wasn't going to discuss anything of the matter with his uncle. There was nothing to discuss anyway. “I'm just going to bed,” he snarled under his breath before disappearing into the bedroom with a swift slam of the door.

“Good night,” Iroh called unable to hide the small laugh hearing the disgruntled grumbling. Shaking his head lightly deciding to just let him be. He'd let him work through his own teenage frustrations.

****

Nothing Happened. Absolutely nothing.

Zuko repeated to himself over and over again. Staring at the ceiling as he laid in bed. Mentally going over earlier events. He really had tried to just ignore it. Ignore it and go to sleep. But whatever sleep he found was restless. He just found her eyes staring back at him again. Standing in the alley with her. Feeling her body against his. Finding he wanted more and it was absolutely driving him mad.

Snarling at himself running his hands over his face, wringing them through his shaggy hair. No. he growled to himself. Nothing happened.

He had tried not to think about earlier, about the avatar, about his singed honor, just about everything. Just to think of anything else. Honestly trying to just trust his uncle, he never led him wrong before. Things would get better if he just let it go. And he had tried to let it go. Just forget everything. But here he was unable to sleep and thinking back to the water bender.

And he just left her there! He groaned hitting himself in the face. He hadn't even made sure she got home safe. What an absolute asshole. Sure, of course, he knew she was a master water bender, he'd fought her enough to know that, and was sure she'd get back fine. But remembering that look on her face when he peeked back at her, seeing her slumped against the wall, he could have sworn she stared right at him. Just thinking of that look on her face made his body grow warm. Taking a deep breath trying not to think about it. Trying not to think about her. Ignore the way his chest seemed to tighten remembering her eyes all over again. How lovely they looked washed in the moonlight.

No. He seethed to himself turning to his side, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye, as if it would help him forget them. Just try to think of something else.

There was no time to be stupid. Reminding himself there was an actual war going on. He didn't have time to think about a girl. A girl who he quickly reminded himself, hated him. And rightfully so. So there was absolutely no reason for his body to be as stupid as it was panning out to be. Cursing himself, hitting his head against the pillow. Trying to just think of something else to rid himself of the stupid growing boner in his pants. But as hard as he tried to think of anything that might kill it, his mind seemed to just go back to her. Ugg he felt like he was twelve all over again. Getting hard just thinking about a pretty girl, it was as stupid now as it was when he was actually twelve. Curse this stupid body. He scowled laying an arm over his face, trying to force himself to just sleep. Sighing to himself realizing this was perhaps going to be a long ass night.

****

Katara was still trying to make sense of what had happened as she walked back home. The house was still silent as she snuck back inside. Checking briefly on the others out of habit, peeking into their rooms before she slunk off back to her own room. Not even bothering with changing as she fell against her bed. Mind still reeling with everything that had happened.

She couldn't make sense of it and it was driving her insane. Hoping some sleep would wash the whole night from her mind.

Though that thought was wishful thinking as she found herself unable to find any sleep herself. Unsure how long she laid in bed until she began to hear the birds start to chirp as the morning sun was beginning to rise. Cursing the burning sun as light began to seep into the room, tugging the blankets over her head. As much as she had tried that night to find some peace, it was futile. Her mind kept returning to the alley earlier that night. Forcing herself to remember how close she let him get. Remembering how her heart pounded, how much she seemed to have hated it when he left. Just leaving her alone in the empty alley nothing but the moonlight and the thundering of her heart ringing in her ears. And his stupid smile when he turned back to her. She shook her head furiously in hopes to remove the memory.

She was being stupid.

It was nonsense.

Nothing happened.

She tried to convince herself it was nothing. A folly of the moonlight surely. Making them both delirious. Maybe it didn't even happen at all. She had thought, though only for a moment before she remembered the feeling of his body pressed against her, the scent of cinders and smoke. The weight of it, how easily he seemed to take her breath away.

She felt warm all over again just thinking about it. Remembering the way her body shivered feeling his warm breath against her skin. It felt much too real to have just been a dream. Chewing her lip as she tried to burrow under the blankets. Ignoring the rising sun. Just shut her eyes and forget everything that happened. Forget the heated golden gaze, his warm touch, and the way he laughed.

Ugg. She groaned to herself burying her face into the pillow. No. She told herself. Just don't think about it.

This was _Zuko_ she was thinking about after all!

Zuko didn't smile, he didn't laugh, no. She tried to reassure herself. But it was impossible remembering the playful look in his eyes. The way his usually gruff face seemed to soften when he smiled. How warm it made her feel at the moment.

She truly just wanted to hate him again. Remember the burning anger that she carried for so long. That started this mess at all. But she found it seeming to dwindle the more she thought back to him. He seemed like such a different person, she wondered if it was truly the same boy they had met so many months ago. Fueled by a futile quest for honor and the avatar. With a stupid pony tail and hatred in his eyes. Their enemy.

Her enemy.

But that wasn't who she saw earlier and it made her stomach churn. She just needed to hate him. Remember he was who they were fighting but, she couldn't find her hatred. Flashing back to the Zuko she met in the alley. Who laughed at her, who smiled with no hatred in his eyes. Instead of hatred, she saw pain, confusion, and she found it made her chest sting in a way she couldn't understand.

She let out a large breath deciding to just give up on the idea of sleep. It was as futile as trying to forget the alley incident.

Shaking her head as she pulled herself out of bed hearing her companions start to rise as well. Commotion quickly taking over the quiet of the night. For once she found she was welcoming the morning commotion. Smiling lightly to herself as she moved to get ready for the day. Hearing Sokka cursing out Momo who had stolen his jerky, Aang trying to defend the lemur while Toph nearly laughed at them all. The normal commotion helping push the earlier incident from her mind. She would just focus on other things, busy herself with chores. It would help distract her at least.

Forget all about last night.

Nodding to herself once she was ready, looking herself over in the bathroom mirror deciding she was ready for the day. She was sure they had a lot to do today anyway. Appa was still missing, and they were waiting for their audience with the earth king still, so maybe they could even go shopping for new supplies and things while they searched for their bison companion. They had enough money to splurge for a treat.

Though her optimism was quickly dashed by late morning.

“What?” Seemed to be the only word Katara could muster, blinking at her companions around the small table. Hearing them one by one go over their plans for the day as they ate breakfast.

All plans that didn't include her.

“Sorry Katara,” Aang replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, finishing his breakfast with a slurp. “Toph says we need to train more before I let my earthbending skills get rusty.”

“You know how it is sugar-queen,” Toph added with a shrug her usual flat expression as she picked her teeth. “He'll get rusty if we don't keep up the training, and we need some excitement before another Ju Di comes to bother us.”

“But what about Appa, I thought we were going to look for a printer for missing fliers,” Katara defended almost frantically. Trying to stop her trembling hands gripping the fabric of her tunic in her lap. Quickly turning to her brother in hopes he'd help. “Sokka don't you think that's important too?”

“Well yea, but I don't think we should neglect Aang's training either,” Sokka answered calmly with a simple shrug. “It's not that big of deal Katara, we still have weeks before our planned audience with the king it's plenty of time for us to find Appa.”

Katara gripped her fists trying to find something to argue with him but she couldn't. He was right. They were here for at least another few months at this rate. And Toph wasn't wrong either, they couldn't neglect Aang's training. They weren't really on vacation. Taking a deep breath crossing her arms.

“Fine,” she hissed not pleased by it. “You're right we can't let him fall back on his training, it's important as anything else, and we do have time to find Appa.”

“Exactly, so don't be too mad,” Sokka agreed with a nod hitting his sister on the back as if it would help her pout. “We all miss Appa, we'll get him back don't worry Katara.”

It wasn't really Appa she was worried about. She just was hoping she wouldn't have been left alone today. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She let out a sigh shaking her head stepping away from her brother. Of course they wouldn't understand, she wasn't really going to tell them anyway. Sokka would only scold her for snooping. And she knew he was right. It was her fault, but it wasn't helping.

“Hey maybe you just need some shopping, take a break you know,” Sokka offered seeing his sister's quiet demeanor. He could tell from her stiff posture something was bothering her, as much as she was trying to act like it wasn't. Though he figured maybe she was just missing Appa, or perhaps homesick. She hadn't had the chance to see their dad last time, he knew it weighed on her. “I heard there was a a great tea shop around here, everyone was talking about it the other day?”

Katara felt herself go rigid at the mention of the tea shop. Hoping her heartbeat was quiet enough that it wouldn't give her away. She too had heard about the tea shop. It's how it started. She was interested, heard good things, but she wasn't expecting such a certain person there. She swallowed a breath.

“Ah no, it's fine,” Katara choked out forcing herself to breathe. Plastering a smile on her face catching her brother's worried expression. Shaking her head lightly. “It's okay I'll find something to do, this place could use some tidying, and maybe I'll make us something special for dinner as a treat you know,” she offered as calmly as she could to help quell her brother.

Sokka wasn't completely buying it seeing her quick change of attitude. Hearing the catch in her voice. Something was clearly bothering her. His brows furrowed, he wanted to protest it but he wasn't going to argue. He let out a breath shaking his head lightly. “Alright,” he replied with a simple nod.

“Great glad we all had this talk,” Toph interjected with a heavy sigh. She was tired of this sentimental talk, finding it pointless. More so because she could feel the way Katara was lying, but she wasn't going to call her on it. They had other things to do than stand here and argue. “Have fun cleaning,” she laughed with a wave of her hand before turning to follow Aang out of the house.

Katara pouted at the sass, rolling her eyes. She was used to such behavior but it didn't mean she liked it any better than the first day. “Have fun throwing rocks, try not to damage anything important,” she retorted watching the two leave.

“Oh come on, they'll be fine,” Sokka retorted with a roll of his own eyes. “You know you don't have to worry about them like that,” he added giving her a look.

“I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about them being reckless, we don't have the money or time to be kicked out of Ba Sing Sae because they destroyed something,” Katara sighed turning her back to her brother, waving a hand at him. “Someone has to worry.”

Sokka gave her a look, wanting to protest it wasn't her job to worry about them. She wasn't their mother but it was a futile argument. She rarely changed. It just seemed like her nature to mother people, she'd been mothering him since their own mother died. He had learned not to argue it. If it helped her feel at least a little normal, fine. Shaking his head gathering his things. He wanted to focus on his own business like finessing the invasion plan.

“Look maybe you need a break too, from worrying, you're still a kid too Katara, you can have some fun,” Sokka advised simply with a small sigh. Watching as she tried to busy herself with chores. It wasn't much different than when they were children. Except instead of just mothering him it was now mothering him and their two other companions, who perhaps needed it a little more but he didn't want her to forget she was a kid too. She was only sixteen. She didn't have to just worry. And even if they were in the middle of a war, he didn't want her to miss having some fun even if only for a moment.

“We're not here for fun Sokka,” Katara grumbled as she went about cleaning their temporary home. She knew she didn't have to, Ju Di would send someone for it, but she didn't like not doing anything. “Someone has to be sensible, if I didn't who knows what would happen,” she huffed.

They'd probably never even bathe, or eat properly, and Agni knows they wouldn't do their laundry. It had just become normal for her. She'd go mad without the odd sense of stability.

Sokka shook his head giving up on the argument. “I'm going to look for some new maps and things, I want to get the letter to Dad out before it's too late,” he informed heading for the door. “You're free to join me if you get tired of worrying.”

Katara didn't grace him with a response, keeping her back to him as she went about tidying their things. Waiting until she heard the door close again before she stopped. Letting out an aggravated breath.

She didn't even know why she was really angry. Maybe because a part of her knew he was right. Maybe she was tired of worrying. Tried of feeling like this was all she'd ever do. Looking back at the door. Her mind falling back to the previous night. Remembering Zuko's parting words.

“No,” she grumbled shaking her head quickly. She was not going to take him up on the offer. Biting her lip as it continued to pester her mind.

Then again, if she did, it would help her keep a better watch on him. It could be reasonable for their safety. If he was planning anything she could be ready for it.

Keep your enemies closer, she reasoned with herself as she paced back and forth along the room. Trying to find an excuse to either go or stay and ignore it more. Everyone else was busy anyway. And honestly she didn't like being stuck here alone. Finishing her chores in no real time and unable to find anything else to busy herself with.

And a small part of her wanted to see him again. Maybe it could help make sense of last night. Make sense of the feeling that was weighing in her stomach when she thought of him. The feeling that made her feel warm all over. Honestly a part of it was just making her angry at this point. Besides she still owed him a rightful punch in the face. She concluded her self argument with a huff, cheeks puffing in a pout, feeling some of her anger bubble back up. Giving a nod to herself as she made her way for the door.


	2. Hide and Seek

“You know, you're still not good at being sneaky or quiet?” Zuko spoke dryly leaning against the wall behind her. Watching her seem to jolt before she turned to face him. He tried to bite back the smirk seeing her annoyed scowl. “I'm almost surprised you came back.”

“Almost?” she questioned scowling at the amusement on his voice. Quirking a brow looking up at him, seeing that smug smile again. Only bringing back the vivid memories of their previous night. The odd warm feeling beginning to bubble back up. She quickly averted her eyes to squash the annoying feeling. She hated him. She had to remind herself. “Why?”

He gave a shrug of his shoulders, arm crossed against his chest as he relaxed against the wall. Appearing to not really be that worried if she chose to hit him or not. He had a feeling she would have already if she really wanted to. Not that he'd really stop it either, spirits knew she had enough reason to hit him. Though if he showed any indication to how he felt, Katara couldn't make it out.

“Well you hate me,” Zuko answered simply though unable to hide the snark on his words. As if it was an obvious observation. “So you know, I didn't really expect you to actually come back,” he mused dryly with a roll of his eyes. Slouching to match her height, almost closing the space between them, half curious if she'd run away. Smirking a little seeing her tense, how hard she seemed attempted to keep the scowl. “But then again I'm also not a twelve year old.”

She huffed at his smug answer, she didn't know why it annoyed her. Feeling the warm tint to her cheeks when he stepped closer. No. She told herself quickly. She was not going to let it bother her. Just keep calm. Taking a deep breath to help settle herself. Remind herself again why she came here. She wasn't going to let him distract her again.

Glaring back at him, arms crossed over her chest, trying to just keep some sense to her. She was not going to let him get the better of her again. Even if she knew somewhere in the back of her mind he was right. As much as she hated to admit it. She guessed she wouldn't turn down the option to spend time with someone else. Someone actually closer to her own age. Who she didn't have to worry about in the same sense. That would maybe just for a moment allow her to forget the war outside the walls. As much of a fever dream that might be. Even if it was a man who she swore she would hate until the end of time. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction knowing he was right.

“Yea, well, you know what they say, keep your enemies closer,” she replied with a small huff, cheeks puffing in a pout. “But I still don't trust you,” she added with a small hiss.

He rolled his eyes at the statement; he thought it was a good way to end up dead. Or she was taking advice from his psychotic sister. Neither were great options. Not that he was actively planning anything either, he really didn't want to get his ass kicked again. But he rather spend time with a girl who hated him over a boring day listening to old men blather on about tea. At least she offered some excitement, even if it stirred up feelings he didn't quite know how to deal with. So he'd just try to ignore them with everything else.

“Well I suppose it's a good thing I never asked you too then,” he grumbled. Logically she had no real right to trust him, he knew that. Even if it stung for a reason he couldn't explain. He shook his head, stepping off of the wall. “So then what is your plan?”

“My plan?” she asked her scowl falling a little off guard by the question. Watching him turn his back, beginning to walk down the alley.

“Why'd you bother coming here, you don't trust me, so why come back?” he corrected his question turning his head over his shoulder to see if she'd follow. “Has to be some reason right?”

Her brows furrowed at his question, lips curling to a pout, stomping her foot before she followed after him. Honestly annoyed with how calm he was.

“You told me you'd help me,” she finally admitted as she caught up to his lengthy strides. “And I have nothing better to do,” she added albeit a little sheepishly.

“And it's your way to keep an eye on me,” he added finishing her train of thought. It wasn't that hard for him to figure that part out. She had been spying on him for a week. It was a logical reason she'd come back with an open invitation.

Katara hated how her face must have betrayed her; feeling the shameful blush rise to her cheeks hearing him finish her thought. Forcing a hard nod finding it hard to admit it out loud. But he wasn't wrong. Though now a part of her felt guilty for the childish thought, especially hearing him chuckle. Scowling snapping her eyes back to him.

“What's so funny?” she hissed.

“You,” he answered bluntly. “Now come on, I'll teach you how to actually be sneaky,” he mused with a smirk glancing back at her. “Or enough so you don't blow your cover to your own target,” he added a teasing flit to his voice.

“I'm not that bad!”

He almost snorted at her argument, partly enjoying the heated look on her face. “Katara, I don't know if you realize this, but,” he flitted his head tilted, slouching to her height as he turned to face her. “You stick out like a blue sore thumb, I spotted you the first day you started following me.”

Honestly Zuko wasn't sure what she expected, she still dressed the same as the first day they ever met. Water tribe blues. They stuck out anywhere she went that wasn't water tribe territory. So really she shouldn't be surprised she was easily spotted. She didn't exactly just blend in.

She paused in her steps honestly caught off guard when he called her name. She wasn't too aware he even knew it. But she swallowed whatever emotion that might have brought. Shaking her head returning her focus to the other matter. Waving a hand through the air as if to wave it off, hurrying back to him.

“You got lucky,” she scoffed with a shrug of her shoulders, standing a little straighter as she followed him. “You did stalk us half way across the world,” she added with a heated snap.

He winced at the tone, unable to stop the pang of guilt at the reminder. Yes. He couldn't say he hadn't done exactly that. Returning the nod turning his head back to the streets as they walked.

“I won't say I didn't,” he grumbled in return. “But I still stand by my statement, you stick out, and my best advice if you want to survey someone, is to try not to look inconspicuous,” he added with a sigh.

She rolled her eyes. “I look inconspicuous, there's nothing wrong with my clothes,” she defended.

“Other than being clearly water tribe in the middle of an earth kingdom, oh yea queen of the inconspicuous,” he snapped back with a roll of his eyes, giving a vague gesture over her. “You're noticeable, you're the avatar's water tribe girlfriend,” he added making air quotes around the word girlfriend. He had heard so many people gossiping about it, he swore it was making him sick. Seemingly every town they passed through he'd heard something new, and everyone's favorite was either his water bending girlfriend or if he was actually going to end the war.

“I am not his girlfriend!” she defended quicker and probably louder than she wanted. Scowling as she quickly reached out to him, one hand latching onto his sleeve, yanking him back with more force than she probably needed. But something about the news made her angry. Something about the way he said it that made her feel defensive for a reason she didn't understand. Maybe it was his snippy tone of voice or his mere assumption alone, that she and Aang were anything other than friends. At most she was his friend, and water bending teacher, but she was certainly not his girlfriend.

Zuko was taken off guard as she nearly pulled him to the ground as she yanked him back. Reminding him she was stronger than she looked. Forcing them both to come to a stand still in the empty alley. Looking back at her curious to the sudden anger. Anger that he felt wasn't completely towards him, for once. A pang of guilt ringing through him seeing how upset she looked. He just figured she knew about the rumors, she traveled with the avatar for so long. Surely they had to have heard something.

“O-oh?” Was all that he seemed able to even muster back, holding his hands up almost in defense, unsure what to really say. Kicking himself mentally for such a stupid reaction but he was honestly trying not to upset her. He liked teasing her not actually making her mad.

“Absolutely,” she answered sternly her voice was heated but even. Her soft face set to a scowl. “He has the mentality of a twelve year old,” she corrected with a heavy roll of her eyes, finally relinquishing his sleeve from her hard grasp. Throwing her hands in the air as she took a step back. “Aang's like a brother if anything, a simple kid,” she added with a huff, cheeks puffing in a pout as she paced in small circles.

Letting out an annoyed grumble the more she thought about it. It just made her mad at the sheer idea of it. She had no idea who would ever think she and Aang were a couple. He was no better than a kid. Sure of course, she knew of his crush but she had never acted on it, because she knew it wasn't right. Though of course she didn't want to really break his heart, he'd suffered enough pain and heartbreak in his extended existence; but it was hard for her to see Aang as anything more than a little brother. Someone she had to look after and take care of. They were just different people when it came to certain things, romance would never work so it was pointless to try. Plus with as jealous as he got over the simplest of things, she'd never be able to put up with it. It just got annoying and old really quick.

“Why do I get the feeling you haven't told him that?” Zuko mumbled a little offhandedly, tucking his hands into his sleeves when he crossed his arms. Some of the guilt subsiding for a moment. Just letting her be angry, watching her pace. Trying to ignore the small, odd, feeling of relief that momentarily came over him. He scowled to himself for such a stupid feeling. Shaking his head quickly before glancing back at her. “You know you should probably do that before the whole world makes you to be the villain when you break the avatar's heart.”

“How prophetic of you,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, ceasing her pacing, hands resting on her hips giving him an annoyed look. Even if she knew he was probably right. She should talk about it with Aang sooner than later. She shook her head quickly, letting out a breath to settle her anger. She had no reason to be angry, waving her hand through the air to swat the idea off all together.

“I'm just saying,” he grumbled back with a roll of his eyes at her snappy words. “I don't see you being cruel enough to just string him along, and people talk.” More than they should he thought. Of course he figured the rumors were bull as much as the next one, but it didn't take a genius to see that the avatar was infatuated with Katara. And she never seemed to push the advances back that well.

Katara looked back at him with an even expression seeing the way his face twisted to a scowl. Partly curious if he ever noticed it. Shaking it from her mind, taking another breath, trying to just let her annoyance subside.

“Look, there is nothing between us, and you know there are more important things to worry about anyway, you know, like the war,” Katara stated calmly voice even.

Zuko raised a brow at her choice of words his attention returning to her, the scowl dissipating returning to his usual stoic expression. Honestly unsure if she was talking about Aang anymore or was speaking to him directly. Perhaps an offhand remark to their previous interaction. He had been trying to forget it all together. Though, that among other things, was proving harder than expected. But he wouldn't argue with her either way. It was best to keep it to nothing.

Though he grinned a little seeing her steely glare, noticing the slight tremble of her stance. Her calm demeanor cracking slightly. He wondered if she was lying to him or herself more. Biting the inside of his cheek to bite back his amusement. A bad, but fun, idea coming to mind. Knowing full well it was a terrible idea but he was known to play with fire.

“But Katara,” he flitted taking a step closer to her. Closing the space between them, cupping her cheek lightly as he leaned down, his other hand grabbing her wrist lightly.

Katara froze when he cupped her face, surprised by how gentle it was. Her mind going blank. She should just push him back, he was too close again. Heart pounding in her chest, breath caught in her throat. Cursing herself as she found herself frozen in her spot. Trying to just keep steady and calm. Momentarily she hated him, even if she found she didn't really hate him being so close. Even if she knew he was just being a big jerk. This was most definitely not helping to forget the night before. Why did they keep ending up like this? Trying to just remain calm and not let him get the better of her. Ignore the knots in her stomach, griping her hands to her side. Keep calm. She told herself.

He couldn't stop the grin feeling her tense up, seeing a warm blush rising to her cheeks. He thought it was kind of cute, even the tips of her ears tinted red. Knowing this was stupid and he was definitely going to get hit. A risk he was willing to take. But a part of him found he enjoyed messing with her. Seeing her usual stern demeanor just crumble. Chuckling a little as he leaned in closer making sure only she would hear, plenty aware of the listening walls of Ba Sing Sae.

“There is no war in Ba Sing Sae.”

She blinked, mouth falling a little agape at his quick quip. Brows furrowing into a scowl, her whole body felt like it was burning and she truly hated it. Hated how easily she let him push her buttons. Pushing him away quickly to regain her space. “I can't believe you!” she snarled glaring up at him, hitting him in the chest with a small fist. He merely laughed at her.

She really hated him and his stupid smug smirk and that stupid laugh. Hating his amusement. Letting out a small growl of annoyance hitting another fist against his chest. He was just so frustrating. Shaking her head as she pushed him back. Just keep him a good distance away. She told herself. Annoyed by his stupid teasing. Here she thought he was going to say something serious, only to say something so stupid. She couldn't even believe him.

“That's not even a little funny Zuko,” she grumbled under her breath trying her hardest to stay serious. It wasn't a joking manner. It was a war they couldn't just ignore it, especially since he was part of it. “You can't just erase it, it's happening one way or the other.”

Zuko couldn't help but laugh as he was quickly pushed away, relinquishing his grip on her. Enjoying her flustered glare as if she was trying to be angry. He was quickly learning, she wore her emotions on her sleeve. It's not like he wouldn't completely disagree, they couldn't ignore the war but he didn't want to think about it constantly. He had been trying to just forget it, just for a little while. Trying to tell himself it wasn't his problem anymore.

“Maybe so, but you have to find some amusement in serious times,” he replied simply with a shrug, remembering some of his Uncle's advice he had given him ages ago. If you let your problems consume you, you forget who you are. He had learned that the hard way, he was still working on figuring himself out. Not that he seemed to be getting anywhere. “Or your face might get stuck with that scowl,” he added with a small huff quickly mimicking her scowling face.

“Is that what happened with you?” she retorted quickly with a small snort of a laugh.

“Hardy har,” he grumbled rolling his eyes standing straight again. Quickly remembering the one mark he couldn't erase. The permanent stain he'd never live down. “I almost wish,” he mumbled under his breath, one hand unintentionally scratching at the scar on the left side of his face.

Katara frowned seeing him fidget with the scar, the way he leaned trying to hide it. Guilt quickly swarming through her. Even he hadn't deserved such a comment, she had reacted before she even thought about it. Honestly she almost forgot about his scar, or no, well she didn't think about it, it was just a part of him and his usual perpetual scowl. Never thinking that it might hold bad memories, it made her stomach drop. Even if she hated him, she had no right to be cruel to him.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that,” she replied quickly holding her hands up as if in defense, shaking her head quickly. “I didn't think before I spoke.”

He shook his head waving it off simply. “It's whatever,” he grumbled shaking it off crossing his arms across his chest. He should just stop fidgeting with it, go back to ignoring it. Keeping his head forward, trying to ignore the look on her face. Hating the pity in her eyes. He didn't want her pity, he didn't need anyone's pity. “I'm stuck with it whether I like it or not.”

“I'm still sorry,” she mumbled with a small wince. Quickly stopping herself from reaching out to him hearing the hurt laced in his words. She really wished he'd be angry with her. His anger never made her feel this terrible. “It was insensitive of me.”

“I said it's fine, I walked into it,” he stated with a huff waving a hand through the air. It was his punishment for being a jerk he guessed. “Besides you have all right to be, you hate me remember,” he added, a hiss to his words. He had accepted the fact she hated him. He earned her hatred. He earned everyone's hatred, so he had no reason to get upset by anything. But it couldn't quite quell the sting it still left. “I'm your enemy.”

She pouted a little at the tone of his voice, it wasn't smug, but it wasn't necessarily his usual dry tone. Almost angry, but she knew it wasn't at her. It almost sounded painful, a hurt she couldn't place. Almost making her protest the statement, but she didn't. Because at the moment, she reminded herself, she did hate him.

She was supposed to hate him.

“Right,” she replied curtly with a hard nod, hands gripped at her sides. “I hate you.” The words tasted like metal in her mouth and felt heavy on her tongue. It just felt wrong to say such a thing. Only adding to the ever bubbling guilt that dropped in her stomach.

Zuko chose to remain silent as if to ignore the heavy weight of her words. It almost sounded like a lie, but he thought that had to be preposterous. Just giving a small nod of agreement before they continued on their way. Ignoring the growing weight in his stomach. Ignoring the pain that rang in her eyes. Choosing to just move forward. Forget it with everything else. Walking silently through the back allies of the lower circle of Ba Sing Sae. If he was silent he couldn't make it worse.

Hopefully.

Katara couldn't help but stare at him as she hurried to keep his quick pace not wanting to fall behind. Silently cursing his long strides. Watching him as he walked silently in front of her. His shoulders hunched with a slouch. She was sure he was scowling. She just didn't understand him and it was in fact driving her crazy. Making her wonder over and over again why she actually decided to come back to him. Was she just willingly walking into a trap? Or was he being genuine?

Trying to cease her own scowl as she stared at him. Watching his movements, as if to prepare herself for the worst. If she just kept an eye on him she could be ready. But she had told herself that earlier and she still let him get too close. Finding her focus wavering, only drawing back to her many questions. Questions she wanted to ask him but couldn't seem to find the courage.

Trying to understand his motives for anything. What was his actual motive? What had happened to him in the weeks that had passed since they'd seen him last? Had he really changed? Could he actually change? Why was he actually in Ba Sing Sae if not to capture Aang? He seemed disinterested in the idea at all. He hadn't even brought it up. Not even demanding her to relinquish the avatar. Hell he seemed like he didn't even want to think about the war at all. Finding more enjoyment in messing with her. Like a jerk. She reminded herself. Hating the fact she found she didn't hate his actions in a sense. She just hated the way it made her feel. The way she let him make her feel. The knots in her stomach every time he got close to her. How feverish she felt her body grow. While he seemed as cool as a ever. Just enjoying her own frustration. Maybe she just hated the fact she couldn't figure him out.

Grumbling a little shaking it from her head quickly. There was still a war. She reminded herself with a hard nod. A war they couldn't actually ignore or forget.

Even if the thought sounded nice.

Partly wishing they could just walk away from it, if only for a moment. Eyes peeking back towards Zuko. It just didn't make sense to her. How easily he seemed to ignore it, though she had a feeling he wasn't actually ignoring it. A feeling it still bothered him too. He was just avoiding it. Brows furrowing at the thought, envying his ability to ignore it. Wishing she could find the heart to avoid it. Just walk away from everything. Not that she wanted to leave her friends, she loved them but she was just tired. Tired of fighting, tired of feeling like she was no longer needed. After all Aang finished his training with her, so she wasn't really needed as a teacher. Lately she couldn't help but feel she was only there to cook, clean and argue because no one wanted to listen to reason.

Maybe that was why she found herself back with the fire nation prince wandering the back allies of Ba Sing Sae. Going who knows where. Just searching for a small escape. Lying to herself it was anything else.

Her roaming thoughts came to as sudden of a halt as he did. Unable to stop the surprised squeak of a yelp as she ran straight into his back, causing her to stumble backward. Landing with a hard thump against the stone floor of the alley. Rubbing her nose glaring up at him, as if it was his fault she wasn't paying attention. She really had to stop letting him distract her so easily.

“What did you do that for?” Katara grumbled curious to the sudden halt, scowling up at the back of his head.

“You were the one not paying attention,” he corrected with a small snort though his eyes focused elsewhere. They had wandered to the busier section of the lower ring, though he knew they weren't far from the wall that separated them from the middle ring. It would be the perfect place for what they needed. “You should pay closer attention to your surroundings,” he added turning to face her, holding a hand to her to help her off of the ground.

“I know that,” she huffed a little defensively at his mocking tone, taking his hand when offered. “What are we even doing here?” she asked her voice hung on a whine, looking at the crowded market place as she was hauled back to her feet.

It was very loud, that she couldn't miss. People screaming and yelling at each other, everyone talking over one another, the thundering sounds of carts mixed with the squawks and screams of ostrich-horses. A mixture of other animals she couldn't quite make out, seeing numerous stalls with cages full of them. How unsanitary, she thought briefly trying not to make a face. Though hearing him laugh told her she failed. She had no idea how this was supposed to help with anything. Looking up at him curious if had simply gone madder than he had been before. Maybe he drank the cactus juice when she wasn't paying attention.

“We're here for hide and seek,” he stated rather simply almost making her laugh. “Give me your water skin, no bending allowed either,” he added holding out a hand for it.

“What?” she asked in almost disbelief, quirking a brow. Looking him over, growing more certain by the minute he truly was insane. “You brought me here to play hide and seek, are you really sure you aren't twelve?”

“Very positive,” he answered almost snarling at the thought, rolling his eyes. “Just hand it over, I'll give it back after,” he huffed impatiently. One couldn't always rely on bending, no matter how good they were at it. Because if it's all you depended on it could mean life or death. A lesson he had learned the hard way when he almost froze to death in the north pole. His Uncle still brought it up every now and again when he thought Zuko was being stupid.

She pursed her lips contemplating on giving in or not. Trying to figure out if this was all a game, some elaborate trick towards something else. Or maybe he was just really messing with her, for whatever reason. Maybe it was payback for spying on him, maybe he was just going to leave her stranded here alone without her water skin for the fun of it. Or lock her up somewhere for leverage for Aang. She didn't know. She couldn't exactly read his mind. Scanning his stoic face for a hint of any sort but she found nothing. Letting out a sigh before reluctantly handing him her water skin.

She had nothing better to do, so why not play this game. It shouldn't be that hard. She was sure she could win a childish game like hide and seek. She beat Sokka enough when they were kids she was positive she could beat a broody prince boy.

“Fine, but you better give it back,” she grumbled before crossing her arms. “So hide and seek?” she asked again for further clarification as if to double check she in fact heard him correctly. “Am I hiding or seeking?”

“Both,” he answered simply with a hint of a shrug. “The point of it is to find me before I find you, unheard and unseen,” he clarified, giving a vague gesture to the busy crowd just outside the alley they were standing in. “This is probably the best place since you aren't exactly quiet,” he added with a small dry laugh. It would be easy to get lost in, and a good place to hide. “Bonus points if you can retrieve your water skin without being caught.”

“How is hide and seek supposed to help anyone with anything?” she asked quirking a brow as she cocked a hip. Honestly if she wasn't experiencing it she would have written this off as a weird dream. Zuko of all people playing hide and seek with her. Spirits, she hadn't played the game since she was at least eight before Sokka decided they were too old. “A children's game.”

“Maybe so, but it makes you focus on your surroundings and look in places you wouldn't usually think about,” he answered simply grabbing her shoulders turning her around surprisingly easily. “And even if you learn nothing from this, we can at least have some fun,” he added with a small hum she couldn't miss. She could tell he was enjoying this stupid little game. Or he was simply enjoying messing with her, Katara was leaning on the latter given recent events. “Now remember the rules, no bending, and you lose if I catch you first, and absolutely no peeking.”

“Do I have to count to thirty too?” she asked with a small laugh as she was turned around. Hearing the small bout of excitement on his words almost made her intrigued by the game. Distracting her from the lingering heat of his hands, the flutter in her stomach hearing him laugh; he annoyed her to no end.

She almost felt like a child again as she stood there, hands over her closed eyes. This had to be the stupidest thing she has done in weeks. Just a game of hide and seek.

Hide and seek with the prince of the fire nation no less.

And it wasn't even her stupid idea, but his. It just sounded stupid, but at the same time she guessed she'd try to have some fun. Take his lead and ignore the war around them, if only for a moment. Determined at least to kick his butt at this silly game.

“I'll punch you if you try anything again,” she threatened feeling his hands release her shoulders.

She wasn't sure how long she waited for a response before she realized she wasn't getting one. Scowling as she realized he must have already snuck off while she had her back turned. A little surprised with how quiet he was, using the distracting sounds of the crowd for cover. Sneaky bastard. She cursed to herself. Shaking her head letting out a breath as she reached thirty. Opening her eyes once again before turning back to the busy market place.

Standing there for a moment just scanning the crowd searching for the familiar scarred prince. Figuring he couldn't have gotten that far in thirty seconds, even with a small head start. Though Katara quickly realized standing on the outskirts was getting her nowhere. Letting out an annoyed huff. Maybe this was actually going to be a little bit of a challenge.

It was as if he had disappeared all together. Not even a hint. He was a hard person to miss, so she didn't understand how easily he seemed to vanish. Puffing her cheeks in a pout, she'd have to brave the crowd to have a hope of finding him. Nodding to herself as she moved forward into the busy market place. Reminding herself she was also his target, and she was a sitting turtleduck the longer she just stood there. As silly as she thought this all was, it was still a game and she had no plan of losing to Zuko of all people.

Zuko had made a quick get away into the crowd. He was sure he'd get a punch to the face for leaving without a word, but that was part of the game. And though it was for her benefit he also had no intention of letting her win that easily. And he had played enough games with Azula to know an easy win isn't nearly as fun. And a quick win took the point out of the whole game, so he'd buy his time. Having no intention of actually letting Katara win either, it was still a game after all.

It didn't take him long to spot her as she finally decided to enter the market place. Finding a perch out of the way that was almost in plain sight, almost if you actually looked which he doubted she would. Noticing she had the habit of focusing on one thing and ignoring the rest around it. Either that or she liked staring at him for a reason he didn't know. Either way, subtlety was not really her best attribute.

Watching as she made her way through the people, clearly looking for him, though he saw she was equally distracted. He couldn't help the small chuckle seeing her stop and talk to anyone who managed to get her attention. She stood out too much. Of course he wouldn't blame people for wanting to talk to her. A pretty girl who appeared alone and vulnerable, vulnerable to anything from so called antique jewelry all the way to poodle monkey puppies. It was quite amusing watching her wander from vendor to vendor, seemingly forgetting her actual task. Though he also made sure to keep an eye on the crowd around her, knowing the kind of people that liked to linger. Never actually wandering too far from her, though making sure to stay out of her view.

Katara had really tried her best to stay focused on the main objective. Find Zuko. Get her water skin back. But somewhere between a stall selling fried kebabs – that smelled amazing – and another selling some – really pretty – jade carvings she managed to get herself distracted. Who would really blame her anyway, it wasn't her fault everyone just seemed so nice; it was hard to say no.

Getting drawn into conversation after conversation as she drifted through the crowd. Asking a couple people if they had seen a tall boy with a scar on his left side, but that got her no where. Deciding instead to look around while she was there, figuring she was bound to bump into him at least or drag out the time of him finding her. Partly positive he was hiding somewhere nearby just watching her try to navigate around the busy market. That would just be the jerkiest move of course. And he was in fact a jerk.

Looking around carefully as she wadded through the crowd. Trying to keep an eye out for the brooding young man, never thinking it would be that hard for her to find him. She had never had this much trouble in the past week. He was usually so easy to find even in a crowd. Tall and broody with a scar that took up nearly his whole left side, well she guessed from the way it lingered down into his neck. She could at least tell it was bigger than what stood out. Either way she swore it shouldn't be this much of a challenge.

Letting out a frustrated grumble before she nearly stopped in her tracks. Catching a glimpse of reflection passing a stall selling pots and wares. Turning on her heel as quickly as she saw him. Swearing to herself as she thought she saw a quick glimpse of him before he seemed to dart back into the crowd. Quickly hurrying after him, not wanting to lose sight of him before she could catch up to him.

Stopping herself from calling out to him having to remind herself this was hide and seek. Not call out and be captured. It'd probably be a quick loss if she did that. Scowling as she tried to catch her breath, running through the crowd, trying to just keep him in her sight while also trying not to run anyone over. Having to catch him eventually if she just kept a close eye on him. Not going to let him get away again so easily. She wouldn't let him have the same chance as before. Never wanting to let him catch her off guard again. To give him the chance to be even more of a jerk.

Gasping as she skid to a sudden halt before she was run over by a sudden bout of carts rumbling through. The commotion around her suddenly returning. The noise of it all was almost overwhelming. Realizing she had let herself get too focused. Quickly jumping back out of the way. Cursing under her breath as she once again realized, he got away. Looking around almost frantically trying to just find him again, spirits she swore he probably planned it as a get away. Curse him. She hissed to herself shaking her head, letting out a breath.

“Damn him,” she huffed on a deep breath. Hands on her hips as she looked around the only growing crowd. Taking another breath before deciding to just move forward.

Trying to keep her eye out for him, for a brief moment she thought she saw him again. But her eyes were quickly distracted by another artisan stall before she was certain it was even him. Seemingly ignoring her actual target as she moved to investigate the stall that had caught her eye.

Finding herself standing in front of one of the artisan's stalls, attracted by the fine handiwork. It was really beautiful work Katara couldn't deny that. Little trinkets and a display of fine jewelry, full of golds and silvers, jewels of ember and emeralds, even a few hints of sapphires. Really drawn in by a set of matching koi pendants dangling off the small form, tied with a simple red string. They almost seemed out of place amongst all the others.

Reminding Katara of the spirits they had met in the north pole. Pretty little jade carvings with jewels for their eyes and a dusting of gold for their markings. Though if it was real jewels or gold she couldn't really tell. They were beautiful none the less. But she couldn't help but think, it was odd to see such things in the earth kingdom.

She had been so enamored she had never noticed when the fire bender returned to her side. Once again getting lost in her thoughts. Having to hold back a surprised squeak feeling a hand come to rest on her lower back. Snapping her back to reality. Body momentarily going rigid, a panic running through her, quickly remembering Zuko had her water skin. She couldn't even bend her way out of it. Her head snapping up to yell at whoever dared to touch her, perhaps to just make a scene. Though her outburst died before it was even ignited, seeing it was merely her lost companion. With a grin that made her lose whatever anger may have been there, silently telling her she had lost their game. Averting her eyes quickly feeling her face burn, face contorting to a pout. She hated that smug look, it wasn't even really smug, it was just annoying her.

“You've lost,” he stated calmly, though Katara could hear the teasing undertone.

Katara took a deep breath to regain some of her composure. No longer wishing to actually make a scene. Even if it felt almost suffocating with as close as he was. Trying to just ignore it. Silently accepting his presence within her space.

“You surprised me,” she huffed hitting him in the chest with a simple wave of her hand, turning her head to ignore that stupid smile. He was just insufferable.

“Sorry,” he replied with a small chuckle. “But you've been standing in the same spot for like ten minutes, I was getting bored,” he added with a small heave of his shoulders. Bored and he had seen some rather distasteful men eyeing her so he decided to end the game before anything. Glaring over her at a group she never seemed to notice. He'd noticed them following her, slowly getting closer and it was just annoying him at that point.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, though it didn't stop the small laugh that escaped. Never seeming to notice his glare, her eyes focused ahead of them. Knowing he was impatient, figuring he truly did just get bored and wanted to win.

“So I got a little distracted,” she defended with a small sheepish laugh. “But, look at these, they're really interesting,” she mused glancing at him quickly before averting her eyes back to the pendants, tugging him lightly him to look.

“Odd,” he stated looking at the small fish pendants. They were an odd thing to see in the earth kingdom, at least this finely detailed. One would be more opt to find a badgermole carving than a koi fish. Though he wouldn't deny they appeared to be beautifully crafted.

“That's what I thought too,” Katara mumbled as she took a step closer to the stall to get a better look. Zuko not far behind her, his hand still on the small of her back as he stood beside her. She didn't seem to mind it.

“But they are beautifully crafted,” he replied glancing at the odd little pendants. He supposed he wasn't surprised she was enamored with them. Though he still found it a little odd how long she stood there staring, wondering if they were looking at the same thing or not. “You should just get them,” he stated with a small huff. She clearly liked them.

Katara nodded lightly in agreement, though if she heard him or not was up for debate. Focus once again returned to the odd little pendants. Reaching out carefully to inspect them a little closer. Honestly thinking maybe she'd buy them, but she wasn't one for such jewelry. It would probably just be a waste, and what was the point of buying one without the other. She had no reason for one of them let alone both.

“Hi, can I help you with anything?” The young woman behind the stall spoke up seeing the young couple admiring her works. She had noticed Katara staring, but figured she was just another passing face, though seeing them both walk up she figured she'd try to sell something at least.

Katara blinked a little when they were addressed taking her hands back quickly afraid she'd break something. Face burning bright, as if noticing the woman for the first time. Appearing not much older than either of them, perhaps a couple of years. Light alabaster skin, sandy brown hair tied back in the common earth kingdom fashion. Appearing to be one of the lower workers, dressed in simple robes of greens and beige.

“O-oh, I was just looking,” Katara choked out an answer with a small sheepish smile. Realizing she probably looked like an idiot just standing there. “They're all very lovely,” she praised softly looking over all the intricate carvings and trinkets.

“Thank you, my husband really does amazing work, most of these are actually his handiwork,” the woman stated with a warm smile leaning on her hands as she leaned against the back table. “But he's not much of a people person so I run the stall most days, I'm sure he'd be happy to hear the praise though.”

“Did he make the koi pendants too?” Katara asked curious, intrigued by the unique carvings. Pointing to the little carvings that stood out among the others. Only because they were the only koi carvings, amongst an array of badgermoles, dragons, and other miscellaneous things. “They're very interesting, I haven't seen many things like those around here.”

The woman tilted her head a little before letting out a small laugh looking at the pendants. “Oh those,” she mused as if she forgotten they had even existed. “No actually, I made those ones, they've been here for ages now though,” she answered with a distracted wave of her hand. “Not many people find them interesting, can't blame them I suppose.”

“But they're lovely, I'm surprised no one's bought them,” Katara mumbled eyes flicking back to them before returning her focus to the woman.

“They are probably some of the best work I've done, but people around here are more interested in a badgermole, or a dragon, those sell super fast,” the woman replied with a shrug eyes falling to the koi pendants. “I carved those after my husband and I met a traveler about a year ago now, told us about a pair of spirits that circle each other, I thought it was lovely and you could say I was inspired,” she added with a small laugh rolling her eyes.

“The ocean and moon spirits, I know about those, I learned about them when I was young,” Katara spoke perhaps more excitedly than she had anticipated. But she couldn't help the burst of excitement she heard hearing the woman was speaking of Tui and La. Or that she had been right to think they reminded her of them.

“You must not be from around here then,” the woman replied curiously raising an eye as she looked over the young waterbender. Offering another smile seeing the way she froze in panic. “Don't worry, I'm not much myself either, I came here two years ago when my home town was burned down to make way for some of the firenation colonies,” she explained with a dry roll of her eyes.

“Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that,” Katara replied softly frowning at the thought. Though she knew it was a reason most of the people took refuge in Ba Sing Sae. “That's awful,” she spoke, unable to stop the small glance to her companion, feeling him tense up.

“Nothing to be done I suppose, it's a war, all one can do is just try to make life normal around it,” the woman mused with a shrug before offering a hand out to her. “My name is Marin by the way.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Katara spoke with a small smile as she shook Marin's hand. “I'm Katara,” she introduced herself before nudging Zuko lightly in the side. “And this is...”

“Lee,” Zuko answered simply feeling her elbow in his ribs. “Sorry to hear about your home, maybe after the war you could return.”

“If the war ever ends,” Marin scoffed with a dry snort looking over at the young man. Raising a brow, he didn't appear to be around here either. What an odd pair she thought, but waved it off. She'd seen many odd refugees pass through. “I'm not really interested in going home that much, not much left to it, besides I've made a new home here, that's not terrible, and with as terrible as such a thing is, there are some good things, I never would have met my husband otherwise,” she offered with a simple nod looking at the young pair. Almost curious to their own story. Surely they had learned the pain of war, seeing the scar on the boy's face. Figuring it was a lovely gift from the fire nation armies. “Sometimes its just best to look at the good, distract yourself from the bad before it consumes you.”

“That's very good advice,” Katara replied softly with a small nod. Sometimes she felt like she lost sight of the good things that this awful war has allowed them. And with as much as she hated it for ever existing, there was a part of her that knew she'd never be here if it hadn't. She'd be back stuck in the south pole probably married off to whoever her father and grandmother thought best. Never even getting the chance to master her bending.

“I've always thought so,” Marin spoke with a bright smile before her attention seemed to change. “Ah, I'm sorry but I have to close up, it was a pleasure meeting you two, perhaps we can talk again, you two seem like an interesting pair, and it's always nice to make friends in times like these.”

“That would be nice, it was a pleasure talking to you,” Katara replied with a quick nod and a bright smile. It would be nice to make more friends. More friends that maybe she could relate to a little more and that weren't half a world away. “I hope you have a nice day.”

“You too.” Marin smiled before she turned to her things, moving to pack up her shop for the day.

Katara offered a parting wave, while Zuko gave a nod of acknowledgment before they turned to leave. Neither of them had realized how long they had actually been playing their game of hide and seek. Seeing the sun begin to set as the sky washed from blue into a warm pinky orange above the city. The couple walking in silence as they made their way back through the busy streets. Though neither seemed to mind it much. Katara didn't know when she had shifted to lean some of her weight against him, perhaps when he pulled her out of the way of a stray ostrich-horse and she simply stayed there. Zuko's hand had shifted to rest on her waist, helping her stay in place if purely to stop her from almost being hit by every passing cart she'd wander into.

“Lee?” Katara asked as they shuffled onto a quiet street, his grip falling loose. She had been thinking about it since he said it. Caught off guard he lied about his name, but she guessed the more she thought about it she might have understood it. “You don't look much like a Lee.”

“It's a common name here,” he answered simply with a shrug. He had gotten used to it enough, though he still didn't really like it. He would agree with her statement. It never really felt like his name. “I don't like it much but it's easier to blend in, especially when being hunted by a nation that hates you,” he muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

She looked up at him hearing him mutter. “What do you mean?” she asked her voice no louder than a whisper, words laced with disbelief. Wondering did she hear him right?

He shook his head quickly. “Nothing,” he answered simply glancing back at her before quickly averting his eyes back ahead of them. “You should go home before your friends worry about you,” he changed the subject before she could press it. Taking his arm back realizing he had been holding onto her longer than he should have.

“Oh yea, I suppose,” she mumbled remembering she had promised to make them dinner. Though she wondered if they had already eaten. Looking up at the setting sky painted with pink hues. Slowly turning to purple. It was late now and would only be later by the time she traveled back to the inner ring. Plus she hadn't actually bought them anything for dinner, so she'd have to stop and do that too. “They probably won't notice that much, unless they're starving and just want me to make dinner,” she mumbled a little with a heavy sigh. Sometimes that's all she felt she was good for.

Zuko nodded a little absentmindedly. Dinner actually sounded good, it reminded him he hadn't really eaten since breakfast. And Uncle's cooking wasn't as nice as his tea skills were. He paused in their tracks as a thought came to mind. Grabbing her arm lightly, absentmindedly before she wandered too far off. Hearing the tone in her voice, it almost annoyed him how dejected she sounded. It just didn't sound like her.

“Dinner actually sounds like a great idea,” he stated though mostly to himself. “I know a nice place not far from here, if you'd like to join?” he offered looking back at her seeing her quizzical expression. Shaking his head lightly to wave off whatever feeling began to bubble in his stomach. “It'd be rude if I didn't at least offer something nice, and from the sounds of it you don't really want to cook.”

Actually from the sounds of it she sounded like she didn't want to go home but he wasn't going to say that. And a part of him would hate himself if he let her go looking that upset. Realizing he didn't really think such a dejected expression fit her. And from what he's learned, food usually helped make things at least a little better. Plus he knew he had also been a jerk to her, so figured he owed her something nice at least.

She pursed her lips, tilting her head at the offer. Stepping closer to him when he pulled her back. Squinting trying to see if it was some kind of trick, but she was learning quick he appeared to keep his word. Even as stupid as their game had been, she had to admit she had fun. Even if she thought he cheated just a little. Biting her lip as she pondered the answer, swaying in her spot lightly. It sounded like a good offer, a hot meal she didn't have to cook. But she was also reminded of her promise to her friends, glancing towards the road back home. Glancing back towards Zuko reminding her she also didn't really want to go home yet. The growl of her stomach seemed to settle the mental debate as it filled the momentarily silence. Letting out a small sigh as her stomach gave her away.

“Alright, that does sound nice,” she agreed with a nod. “And yes, I don't really want to cook,” she added with a small dry laugh. Plus she may have to admit, the thought of just spending time with someone who didn't just want something from her, sounded much more appealing that going home just to cook and not even get a thank you. Especially since she knew they wouldn't be pleased if she came back empty handed. She shook the thoughts from her head, reaching for his hand before she even registered it. “Lead the way, Lee.”

He couldn't stop the snort of a laugh at the way she spoke the name. Momentarily just a little glad to see her smile. Even if it was a smug sarcastic smile. Better than a dejected scowl. “My pleasure lady sassy-pants,” he snarked back sticking his tongue out at her.

Katara couldn't stop herself as she erupted into laughter seeing him, of all people, stick his tongue out at her. It was something she never would have expected that was for sure, especially from him. Covering her mouth with her hand trying to just contain herself. Unsure why she found it so funny. Something about that childish look in his eyes that just made her want to laugh. Maybe just because he was usually just so broody. Trying her best to contain her giggles as she all but fell against him, holding his hand in both of hers, hitting her head against his shoulder to help just keep her up right. Trying to silence her fit of laughter.

“Oh my spirits,” she wheezed trying to catch her breath. “I cannot believe you.”

Zuko couldn't help but laugh seeing her break into a fit of laughter. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he replied in a false serious tone that was not helping her giggles. Furrowing his brows in a false pout. “I don't know what's so funny Katara, really.”

“Stop it, you are not helping anything,” she grumbled through giggles. Nudging his face lightly seeing his playful pout, feigning seriousness. She had half a mind to guess he was doing it on purpose. “It's just, I'd never expect something like that from you,” she mumbled as her giggles were finally starting to cease. “You're usually just so, serious,” she added mimicking his usual scowl.

He gasped as if he was surprised by her revelation, a hand over his heart as if he was truly offended. “Katara, I'm truly hurt you'd think I'm not being absolutely serious right now,” he replied with a false sense of sorrow on his words. “How could you ever think I'm not?”

Katara nearly lost it again at his playful words. It was so hard to believe that this was the man who had been chasing them around the world. Someone she would believe never knowing how to smile. A perpetual scowl and look of hatred in his eyes. That he was now here, standing in a nearly empty street, making her laugh in a way she hadn't in years. For something so stupid. It wasn't even that funny, but she didn't know why it made her laugh so much. Perhaps it was just the act of it at all. Just everything of the day accumulating to this. If she hadn't lived it she never would have believed he was the same person. She shook her head taking a deep breath to silence her laughter.

“Come on, I'm hungry,” she giggled nudging him to lead the way. “And it better be good, or I'll never forgive you.”

“I'd never jest about food,” he chuckled taking her hand as they began to walk again. “They also have really good pork buns,” he added with a small nod.

Katara couldn't help but smile when she peeked up at him, hearing the flit to his voice. No she never would have guessed he was the same person. But she supposed she never thought she'd ever be this close to him, without wanting to actually punch him in the throat. The thought made her laugh to herself, waving it off quickly as she scurried to keep up with his pace.

Zuko glanced over at her hearing her giggle to herself, curious to what she found funny. Probably just his face. Though he found it hard to stop the smile on his face seeing her smile. She looked the best when she smiled, he thought if only for a moment. Averting his eyes quickly feeling a small warm blush grace his face. Shaking the thoughts from his head as he lead her down the quieting streets.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way to the small busy restaurant on one of the corners. Zuko let Katara in first before stepping in behind her, his hand returning to her waist as they shuffled past others. Making their order before blending into the busy patrons easily as they found an empty table in the corner.

“You come here often?” Katara asked curiously as they settled into their seats. He seemed at least familiar enough with it, she couldn't help the curiosity.

He shrugged slouching in his seat as she scooted in beside him. “Uncle likes it, and his cooking isn't as good as his tea,” he answered with a small chuckle. “He usually plays pai-sho with the owner when it's not busy.”

“Oh yea? You sound so thrilled,” she laughed a little at his dry tone. “Not much for pai-sho?”

“Uncle says I don't have the patience for it,” he scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He never really did find the interest in it. He thought it was boring, and Uncle always kicked his ass so what was the point.

“Aww sounds like a sore looser.”

“Coming from you, miss-gets-distracted-by-poodle-monkeys?” he sassed giving her a smug smirk looking back at her.

She pouted quickly seeing his smug smile, pinching his nose. “So I'm out of practice,” she huffed with a turn of her head. “You'll have to forgive me, I haven't actually played hide and seek since I was like eight.”

“All I'm hearing is excuses,” he sassed back leaning his head into the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table. “Better to accept your defeat with grace.”

She rolled her eyes scowling at his teasing tone. “Oh yea what are you the hide and seek master?” she grumbled jabbing his side with her elbow. “I'll win next time.”

“Hmm, I have many talents,” he boasted with confidence she knew was fake. “And you're sure about that?”

“Of course, if only so I can wipe that smug grin off your stupid face,” she answered with a curt nod. “Mr. Man-of-many-talents,” she mocked making air quotes with her fingers. “I don't think brooding and scowling count as talents.”

“You'd be surprised with what I can do,” he mused mimicking her scowl.

She let out a groan at his teasing, rolling her eyes. “Hmp, you'll have to prove it before I believe you,” she grumbled under her breath reaching for her cup when their tea arrived. “At this point I'm doubting you aren't twelve,” she muttered.

He couldn't help the grin hearing her mutter. Taking her words as more of a challenge than anything. Slipping an arm around her waist as he leaned down closer to her. Feeling her grow hot with a blush. “I'll gladly prove I'm not twelve, anytime you wish,” he whispered in her ear, planting a teasing kiss against her cheek. Stealing a dumpling off of her plate while she was distracted.

It took every ounce of Katara's self control not to make a scene. Hearing the underlying implications of his words. Reminding herself they were in public. Her whole body felt like it was on fire with a feverish blush. Breath catching in her throat feeling his grip on her waist, his weight invading her space. Her heart nearly stopping feeling him kiss her cheek. Looking over at him in almost disbelief, seeing that self satisfied grin as he stole one of her dumplings. Oh she really truly did want to smack him. Resting a hand against her cheek lightly, as if it would help her blush. She had never thought in a million lifetimes he'd be the person to do something like that, but then again she guessed she walked into it. She scowled a little kicking his leg under the table.

“Cretin,” she hissed through a choked breath. Trying to remember how to just breathe again.

He chuckled at her flustered response, though his own face was tinted red. “I'm sorry,” he apologized though she wasn't sure she believed it. He seemed to be enjoying himself too much for her liking. “Pay back for spying on me for a whole week,” he mused mouth half full of a dumpling.

“Hmp, you're the worst,” she grumbled turning her attention to her food. This is what she got for deciding to sit next to him.

“So I've heard,” he mumbled back, not too upset by the comment. Her words didn't seem to carry the same hatred as most did when they told him that.

Katara rolled her eyes trying to shake her sudden nerves from her mind. Just be normal. She told herself. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing more than simple boyish teasing. He was just being his usual jerk self. She assured herself as they ate. Peeking back at him curiously. She really was finding it hard to understand him, or his actions. Was it simply stupid teasing? Was he doing it on purpose to be a brat? Was he enjoying being annoying? She thought he must be, seeing his smirk. Forcing a breath turning her attention back to her food nearly stabbing a dumpling with her chopstick. She shouldn't let him bother her that much.

“Are you better with cooking or tea?” Katara asked curious remembering his statement about his uncle's cooking. Deciding to just move the topic away. “Or neither Mr. prissy pants,” she joked with a small laugh.

He snorted at the nickname. “Well Uncle says my tea tastes like hot leaf water, so I think it's safe to say it's not tea,” he answered with a roll of his eyes. “Though that's what tea is, but I've learned not to argue.”

“You aren't technically wrong, but you're wrong,” she laughed, taking a drink of her own tea. “Believe it or not there is more to it than just hot leaf water.”

“That's what tea is though, you put leaves in hot water.”

“No, you're wrong,” she objected quickly giving him a look. “It's also about how long you steep it, and how much tea to water,” she explained though she gave up realizing he'd probably not learn anything anyway. Shaking her head. “So what about cooking then?”

“More like a good char than anything,” he answered with a small wince. He hadn't really ever cooked much, and what he did he could hardly call cooked. Charred but edible. Katara merely laughed at his answer, she couldn't say she was surprised.

The young couple continued their dinner in pleasant chatter as they ate. With little to no more provoking incidents. Unsure how long they just sat and talked, even after their meal was finished. Talking about whatever, from his lack of cooking skills to her lack of hunting skills. Just simple mindless things that crossed their mind. No real need to talk about the war or avatar, such worries seeming far from either of their minds. It wasn't until they were some of the last stragglers in the once busy restaurant that they decided to take their leave. Zuko paid for their meal while Katara purchased spare dumplings to go. He hadn't lied to her, they were good and she figured she'd share with the others.

Walking in comfortable silence once again as they headed towards the middle ring. The sun had set long ago, the full moon taking it's place in the star speckled sky. Most of the once noisy streets had fallen silent for the night. Minus the stray straggler or cat rummaging around. Most had already returned home for the evening.

“I can only assume you can get home yourself from here?” Zuko broke the silence just before they reached the middle ring.

She nodded as they came to a stop. “Yes,” she answered glancing at the gate that separated the rings. “We should do this again sometime,” she spoke up fiddling with the small bundle in her hands.

“So I can kick your butt again?” He smirked watching her, seeing her face contort to a determined pout.

“So I can win,” she corrected with a curt assured nod. “You just got lucky today,” she added with huff.

“I'll gladly accept it,” he replied with a small snort. If it was merely luck he wouldn't shake his head at it. He'd take a lucky day like this again any time. “Well you always know where to find me,” he mused turning to head back to his own home.

She nodded a little watching him begin to walk off. Glancing back at the gate briefly before back at him. Making a quick decision, running after him before he got too far. Grabbing him by the sleeve, tugging him back quickly. Standing on her toes to give him a very quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank you,” she stated quietly her face red as a flame. Ignoring her trembling hands as she looked him in the eye. For a moment seeing the honest surprise flash across his face. “For today, thank you Zuko,” she stated no louder than a whisper keeping her eyes on him. Partly just liking the honesty on his face, the small hint of a blush that dusted his cheeks. Giving him another quick kiss on the cheek before she quickly ran away before he could say anything.

Zuko blinked taken off guard when she had tugged him back. Watching her run away before he could even register fully what had actually just happened. Feeling his own face ignite in a blush as he processed what happened. Watching her run back into the middle ring. Watching until her figure disappeared from his sight. Holding a hand to his left cheek, for the first time in awhile it almost felt warm. He shook his head quickly, turning on his heel going home.

  
****

Katara almost ran all the way home, not stopping until she reached the door to their house. Taking a break to catch her breath. Trying to silence her pounding heart. She didn't know what came over her to give him a kiss. And she was stupid enough to kiss his scar, he probably didn't even feel it. She groaned to herself trying to just get a grip before she even thought about going inside. Trying to go over whatever she planned on answering if asked. Taking a deep breath to quell her shaking nerves before she forced herself to go inside. Partly expecting to see the small trip of angry faces, though surprised to see only her brother. Mostly asleep, slouched over his invasion plans and maps at the table. She shook her head lightly at him. Letting out a small sigh before going to wake him up, he shouldn't sleep here it was terrible for his posture.

“Sokka wake up,” she spoke, nudging him. “You're going to ruin your maps with drool.”

“You're home late,” Sokka yawned as he sat up, cracking his back in the process. Rubbing the dried drool off of his chin. Looking over at his sister curiously. “Aang and Toph already went to bed, I was starting to get worried.”

“Sorry Sokka,” Katara apologized with a small frown, realizing he must have stayed up waiting for her. “You didn't have to wait, I just lost track of time.”

“I wanted to make sure you got back, you were pretty upset earlier,” he replied calmly, rubbing his eyes. “Where were you anyway?”

“I met a friend, he invited me to dinner, I just got distracted,” she explained simply with a wave of her hand. She wasn't exactly going to tell him she had spent the better part of the day playing hide and seek with Zuko. Even if he was half asleep and would write it off as a dream, Katara wasn't going to risk it. “I brought dumplings for you guys, I know I promised to make dinner, I'll do it tomorrow.”

“It's fine, you can't cook all the time, though Toph agreed yours is better than mine,” Sokka replied standing up, stretching his arms above his head. It felt like he was a statue realizing he must have been there awhile. “Well you're home safe so I'm going to bed, I stared at atlases like all afternoon and still didn't find one I wanted.”

Katara rolled her eyes, putting away the left overs before deciding to go to bed herself. Not that she felt that tired, but knew she should sleep. She did run around Ba Sing Sae for most of the day chasing after Zuko. She should be tired, but found her nerves almost buzzing as she went over the day. Partly hoping her brother or friends wouldn't press the issue in the morning. That they might just let her be. Hoping to maybe just keep it her own secret, if only for a moment. Just maybe to feel a little normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely pleased with the whole chapter but if i keep fucking with it, i'd never post it and i just want to move on so we can get to the acutally meaty bits


	3. Sort of Married...?

Hide and seek quickly seemed to become a normal affair for the two young teenagers trying to just ignore the war. A small escape that quickly just became almost a habit. Starting as a somewhat weekly event. Just once a week to just sneak off to play a stupid game. Sometimes even expanding their playing field to beyond the market. Or occasionally limiting it to merely the back allies in the dark of the night. Katara wasn't as fond of those games, since Zuko often liked to remind her she wasn't quiet. And he always seemed to know them better, always seeming to have the upper hand. Katara absolutely hated it. But she tried her hardest either way, mainly because she hated how smug he could get. Determined to win at least one game eventually, so far Zuko held the winning title. It was the main reason she kept agreeing to play the stupid game. Only ever managing a few close calls but he always seemed to get the better of her. Not that it helped he seemed to take the time to tease her whenever he had the chance.

Honestly Katara wanted to just count it as cheating because she knew he did it on purpose. But alas he just called it strategic game play. It only encouraged her more to win just so she could beat him, at least once. And his stupid strategies that bordered cheating. Not that she should be that surprised. He had chased them half way around the world trying to kill them, so she had to give him some credit there. He wasn't as stupid as he appeared sometimes.

Cursing to herself as she peeked out of her hiding spot. This time she had been the hiding. Letting him seek, hoping maybe it would give her an advantage. She had taken to hiding up high, moving from roof to roof as they had expanded their playing field to include the allies and the market, up until the walls that separated them from the inner rings. Thinking it was the best course of action to keep an eye on him if she stayed high. Though that was proving to be false as she realized she had let herself lose sight of him.

“Damn it,” she grumbled deciding she had to move before he spotted her. Trying to stay low as she scaled across the roof, low and out of sight.

That was her plan until she felt a loose tile break underneath her, taking her grip and footing with it. Unable to muster anything other than a quick squeak of surprise her body quickly falling. Unable to even brace herself, expecting to hit the ground with a hard thud.

Except, she didn't.

Instead she found herself caught. Literally. Partly relieved but also partly annoyed just feeling the smug air around him. Knowing that stupid smug grin. Almost wishing she had just hit the ground instead.

“Don't even say it,” Katara hissed as she landed in Zuko's arms. Crossing her arms across her chest, her face bright red.

“I win,” he mused with a grin earning a disgruntled groan of frustration.

“You are the worst person to play this stupid game with!” Katara groaned with an exasperated sigh, wringing her hands over her face. “This should count as a draw at least, since I technically found you as well,” she tried to argue since it was only because she fell that he caught her.

He chuckled a little, setting her back on her feet. “If it makes you feel better, I suppose I can share this one with you, just once,” he agreed trying to bite back his grin.

“If the tile hadn't broken you wouldn't have caught me,” she defended with a huff, smoothing out the wrinkles in her tunic. One would think after a month of playing this game she would have gotten used to his stupid smugness. “I could have gotten away.”

“I knew where you were, I saw your head peaking out,” he corrected with a small laugh. “Are you okay though?” he asked remembering she had in fact nearly fallen off a roof.

“Yea, nothing bad, a tile just slipped out from under my foot, I didn't twist it or anything,” she answered with a small sigh. Looking over herself to double check. Everything felt fine, so nothing to worry about. “Thanks for catching me, I guess it's a good thing you cheat so much,” she added with a small grin of her own. She wouldn't say she wasn't at least a little grateful, she would have to guess being caught was better than breaking bones.

“It's strategic game play Katara, we've been over this,” he replied with a small scoff as they turned to head back into the market.

“It's cheating, because you never actually hide,” she retorted with a dry huff as she walked beside him. It's not like she hadn't learned his sneaky tricks, she had lost count how many games they had played, so she was bound to pick it up. He just got lucky and always managed to out run her. “You always just stay out of view, and then hide when I spot you.”

“It's about strategy, you should try it,” he snarked back, pulling out some broken tile from her bangs. “You have terracotta in your hair, sure you didn't hit your head?”

“Ah it must have come from the fall,” she grumbled running a loose hand through her hair to wipe away remaining dust. “Pretty sure I didn't hit it, if I did at most I knocked it against your thick skull,” she added with a small huff hitting his arm lightly.

“Well if I find a bump I know who to blame then,” he retorted with a small scoff. “The girl who decided to fall off a roof.”

She pouted at his teasing, cheeks puffing out before letting out a sigh. “Yea well you can always try it, no promises if I'll catch you,” she snorted as they mingled back into the crowd. Swiping some of her loose bangs behind her ear, her hair jostled from the fall. “You'd probably just crush me with the weight of your dumb fat head alone.”

“We can test the theory,” he joked lightly at her teasing.

“Maybe next time,” she laughed as she looked around. It seemed rather busy today, more so than usual. “It's crowded today,” she grumbled, sticking close to him grabbing onto his sleeve lightly as to not get separated. “Think something happened?”

“Probably just the time of day, shift change,” he answered simply, not minding the gentle tug on his sleeve. It had become a common thing, she tended to get lost if she didn't. Lost or distracted, though she also had the habit of dragging him along to wherever her distractions brought her. Though he really didn't mind it as much as he tried to say he did. They did manage to find some interesting things occasionally, or overhear interesting gossip. Like the time there was a supposed platypus-bear chased a cabbage merchant all through the middle ring a few weeks ago. He wasn't sure if he believed it. Katara seemed adamant on it happened, though insisted it wasn't the platypus-bear's fault.

“Hmm,” she mumbled, nodding lightly in return as they walked. Not really sure where they were going but she wasn't going to ask. Not really caring, they tended to usually wander until something sparked their interest. And she had no where else she really wanted to be anyway.

Just content with following him as they waded through the busy market. Looking around at the various stalls and shops. Occasionally filling the silence with mindless chatter. Asking about his day, telling him about hers, simple things. It had become so normal to her over the weeks. It was as if they found their own odd routine. Sometimes they didn't even play hide and seek, instead choosing to just have dinner and talk about anything from venting about whatever frustrated them or just simple gossip they'd overheard. Like Toph's weird theory of multiple Ju-Di's as some sort of underground scheme, though Katara still wasn't sure she believed it. Propping it up to Ju-Di just being weird.

It was nice. Katara thought as they wandered through the market, a small smile gracing her face, absentmindedly leaning against him. She wouldn't be able to pinpoint the exact time she found herself looking forward to their occasional meetings. Or when it started becoming more than once a week, into a more of an almost daily occurrence. Letting herself just get lost in the peace of the normalcy of it all. When she got past the fact that she had managed to find such peace with Zuko, of all people anyway. Though her peaceful feeling was quickly interrupted with a sudden bout of panic seeing Marin in the crowd of passing people. Clinging onto Zuko's arm, as if in small hope they could get by unnoticed. A part of her hoped their friend wouldn't see them, but it was dashed when she noticed her coming closer, a bright smile on her face. Katara forced to recall an earlier conversation and an accidental lie she had meant to clear up, eventually.

Zuko scowled a little feeling the sudden jolt and tug on his arm, halting them in their steps. “What's wrong?” he asked feeling her tense up, looking down at her as she tried to hide behind him.

“Oh no,” Katara panicked seeing their on coming friend. Grabbing tighter onto Zuko's arm quickly tugging him down. “I almost forgot to tell you, we're married,” she stated in a frantically hushed voice.

“What?” Zuko hissed back surprised by the sudden news. Trying to just process the quick announcement. Trying to figure out when exactly that happened or why she was choosing to tell him now. “I know I'm the one person in the world who wouldn't be invited to his own wedding but like what?!”

Katara let out a growl of frustration rolling her eyes at his snippy tone. “Ugg I know, just okay it was an accident,” she explained quickly. “Marin thought we were married and I just didn't have time to correct her, so just yea,” she added a little sheepishly her steely face tinting red. Trying to keep her nerves at bay. She just hadn't thought it would be an issue at the time, it was a simple mistake. A mistake she kept forgetting to actually correct.

“Why didn't you tell her we aren't?” Zuko questioned back with a grumbled huff. “How does that even happen?”

“I don't know, she just assumed and just it happened in passing so I didn't have time to correct her and now it's just weird,” she answered quickly with a flare of her hand trying to just explain the incident.

It wasn't really anything exciting. She had just been visiting with Marin, casual conversation about some other shops in Ba Sing Sae and what not. Just mindless gossip Katara figured, nothing harmful. It was just nice to talk to someone about anything other than the war, just to have another friend who wasn't involved in their crazy life that much. She didn't have to be Katara-friend-of-the-avatar. She could just be, Katara, some random girl in Ba Sing Se. So Katara might have to admit maybe she got a little caught up in it, and before she knew it Marin was asking about her 'husband' and Katara had been too shocked to deny it. Then it just got awkward if she brought it up again, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt her new friend's feelings.

“I'll explain everything later but for now, just go along with it,” Katara huffed quickly, face contorting to a bright red pout. “Please?” she sighed looking up at him, giving the best puppy dog eyes she could, as if in half a hope it would work.

“Katara, we aren't...” Zuko was about to protest before she gave him a sudden kiss on the cheek to distract him, quietly jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. Brows furrowing into a scowl, a faint blush rising to his face. “Don't think I'm happy about this,” he grumbled giving her a quick glare before straightening himself a little seeing their friend coming over.

“Good evening you two,” Marin greeted with a cheerful smile as she walked up to them. “It's good to see you guys.”

“Good evening Marin,” Katara greeted with a quick smile, easily wiggling her arm around Zuko's. “It's nice to see you too, heading home or just doing some shopping?” she spoke easily waving off their short argument.

“I'm just doing some shopping, I wanted to get to the fabric shop before it closed, I want to make Toru a new stuffed toy, Sachi gave me her pattern she used to make her son a stuffed badgermole,” Marin answered calmly fiddling with some of the fabric in the basket in her hands. “Figured I'd give it a try since his old jackalope one got chewed up by a neighborhood cat.”

“That sounds fun, I'm sure it'll come out great,” Katara replied a cheerful flit to her voice. “You know if you want I know a good penguin seal pattern, a lot of the mothers from my village used to make them for their children, I remember my mother put some lavender in the belly of one she gave me to help me sleep,” she offered up happily with a smile.

Marin nodded a little in agreement. “I hope so, he's turning two in a month so I want to get it done by then, figured it'd give me enough time in case I have to start over,” Marin laughed a little sheepishly before waving it off. “Oh that's a great idea, I'd love to try it, Toru can be so restless at night sometimes.”

“It works really well and it's just soothing, I used to carry it with me all the time until it got too torn up,” Katara mused a small sheepish blush on her cheeks. She hadn't thought about it in years, ever since she had to put it away forever. Though she couldn't remember if they ever fully got rid of it or if it was still stored with the rest of her bedding at home.

“That's sweet, I'm sure it made your mother happy to see how much you loved it,” Marin replied softly. “I still had a baby blanket my father made for me until I was about fourteen before it got burned up in a raid, I was so sad I think I actually cried about it for a few days afterwards.”

“Oh that's terrible, I can understand it, I would be devastated to loose something like that,” Katara spoke a grimace of sorrow flashing across her face. Remembering how devastated she was when she had lost her necklace. Never thinking she'd see it again. Fiddling with the pendant lightly with her free hand at the thought.

Marin smiled a little, a similar flash of sorrow seeing her fiddle with the pendant on her necklace. A silent understanding. “It's okay I'll always have his memory after all, and I'm sure we'll see each other again eventually,” she spoke with a small nod before waving a hand through the air. As if to wave away the sorrowful topic. “Anyway, back to happier times,” she giggled a little with a smile. “What are you two up to? Heard the tea shop's been pretty busy lately huh Lee?”

Zuko nodded a little when he was addressed. Not minding the sudden shift in topic, having no real wish to talk about such depressing things. Finding his own mind wandering back to his own mother, a familiar dull pain in his chest. He had tried his best not to think back to her. It only ever seemed to make him feel worse than before. Even when he remembered the happier moments, they still brought sorrow with them.

“It's not terrible, nice business for sure,” Zuko agreed simply, with his usual dry, almost uninterested, tone. It wasn't a lie, the tea shop had been doing quite well, it made his uncle happy so he wouldn't complain that much. Even if he really didn't understand the appeal, tea was tea. “We were just on our way home actually, but thought we'd wander through the market before it closed.”

“Maybe find something nice for dinner,” Katara added with a small nod. “The weather has just been so nice today it's not bad for a walk.”

“That's true, I heard there was a storm going to roll in from the south so always good to take the good weather when we can,” Marin replied glancing at the cloud dusted sky. “Oh you know speaking of dinner, you two should come over sometime for a meal, it'd be so nice to just take a break from everything and just have some fun,” she offered up with a bright smile.

“We'd love too,” Katara answered before Zuko even had a chance to deny the offer. Ignoring the glare he was giving her. “That sounds really nice, with as busy as everything has been lately a break with friends really would be great,” she added happily with a charming smile. “Don't you think so too Lee?”

Zuko had to bite back the scowl hearing her sudden agreement to the idea. He thought it was silly, since they still weren't actually married. Knowing they shouldn't continue the charade. He didn't think it was wise to just parade around pretending such a stupid thing. They weren't even dating, or a couple at all. He let out a breath feeling her squeeze his arm. Giving a hard nod in agreement.

“Yes, sounds nice,” Zuko agreed as even as he could. He wasn't going to make a scene, and Katara seemed stupidly interested in it. He guessed he could play along a little.

Marin beamed happily hearing their agreement. “Great, we'll have to catch up again and chat details,” she mused with a happy giggle. “I don't want to hold you guys up anymore, and I should be heading home before Tama worries,” she spoke her face getting a little more serious at the thought giving them a weary look. “You know I've heard some women have started going missing at night, so better to stay home after dark,” she added carefully in a hushed tone, leaning towards Katara.

“Oh no, please get home safe, we don't want to keep you either,” Katara replied with a quick nod. “We'll make sure to stay safe, maybe we can talk more tomorrow or next time we see each other when we aren't too busy,” she offered up quickly.

“Sounds good,” Marin agreed her smile returning. “Have a good night you two, it's always nice to see you, get home safe,” she added giving a small polite bow before she hurried off back to her own business.

Katara gave a wave watching her leave. Waiting until she was out of sight before finally letting go of Zuko's arm. Letting out a small sigh knowing he wasn't pleased, just trying to prepare herself for the lecture he was sure to give her.

“When exactly did we get married?” Zuko asked, adjusting his sleeve once he was released from her grip. “And why?”

“Earlier this afternoon, I wasn't the one who said it,” Katara answered with a large sigh, a roll of her eyes at his gruff tone. “It was like passing conversation, we were talking with Sachi and Shizu, talking about Shizu's pregnancy and just you know casual things,” she explained with a wave of her hand as they walked through the market. It was just casual conversation, discussing babies and the woes of pregnancy. Katara honestly felt a little bad for Shizu hearing it was twins, poor woman. “Then Marin asked me if you and I were going to have one sometime, I was caught off guard that I forgot to actually correct her we weren't married, I just said no, and then the topic changed and it'd just be awkward now, I don't want to hurt her feelings.”

“She's going to find out eventually you know, it's kind of a big lie,” Zuko protested quickly. It was ridiculous to even think they were married in the first place, and more so for them to try and go along with it. They were bound to be found out sooner than later. “We aren't even a couple.”

“I know, I know, I just panicked,” Katara groaned running a hand over her face. Of course she knew it was a stupid lie. And of course she knew there was nothing between them, like that anyway. And that's how it should stay. “It's just, I let myself get distracted I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry,” she added with a large sigh.

Katara understood his annoyance, she expected it. Of course she earned it. She had lied and dragged him into it without permission, so of course he'd be upset. And he had all right to be mad at her. Even if it made her stomach drop at the thought. Momentarily worried she had jeopardized the one kind of normal part of her life. The one escape she had grown to count on. Honestly she knew she was just being selfish, and a part of her truly did feel sick to her stomach about it.

“I really am sorry Zuko,” she spoke up as they wandered to a quieter street. Hugging herself as she walked beside him, watching her feet as they walked. Unable to help the guilt that quickly overcame her. Just knowing he was upset by how quiet he was. Walking faster in more of a long stride, his stoic face furrowed to a scowl.

“It's just I just wanted to be a little normal, to just be Katara, a simple stranger, no avatar stuff, no war,” she admitted quietly shame drenched on her tongue. Wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, honestly trying her hardest not to cry. Everything just felt overwhelming all of a sudden. A part wishing he'd just say something. Even if he was just mad, or yell at her. She hated the cold silence. An odd almost dull painful feeling growing in her chest. It didn't hurt but all she seemed to want to do is cry. As if it would help make sense of the mess she had made herself. “And I guess I was a little envious, of you.”

He seemed to put the war and everything over the past year and half behind him. She couldn't help but be a little envious. Making a whole new life for himself. As if he was a whole new person. A normal person who just worked in a tea shop with his uncle. Not the scarred prince of the fire nation who had hunted the avatar for days on end. Unable to help but wish she could do that too. To just walk away and put everything behind her. Just for a moment. For a moment in time to go back to being normal. It just made her so frustrated and she wasn't even sure how to explain it. It's not like she could talk to her brother about such things, and no way she'd talk to Aang, and she knew Toph wouldn't take it seriously.

Zuko paused in his steps hearing her quiet admission. Anger quickly diminishing. Really, he couldn't fault her for that. He understood the feeling. To just want to feel normal. He had been chasing that feeling himself for months at this point. To just rid himself of anything to do with the war, the avatar, his father, just bury it all. Try to ignore the truth of it all. Not wanting to just be known as the banished fuck up of a fire prince. A scar on his family. And he had been so close to just forgetting it all. Just accepting the life they had made in Ba Sing Se. Even if he found it a little boring and annoying to live a life that wasn't really his. Nearly ready to just accept his new fate and just be Lee for the rest of his hopefully uneventful life.

But then he met her again.

And with her came emotions he wasn't even sure how to describe. Or how to even really deal with them. A part of him wanted to be mad about it. Angry by the constant reminder of his failure to capture the avatar. The constant reminder of the war burning outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. Knowing they could never really escape it. But he could never find it in him to be angry at her. Instead he found himself enjoying the time he spent with her more and more. A time to ignore the boring life of Lee. Because he wasn't Lee to her. He could be Zuko. And she didn't quite hate him. He found fun in the stupid games, peace in the silence, he just enjoyed being with her. Never having to think of his past or his family and the hurt they carried. They were allowed to just be normal. And maybe it was the reason he agreed to play along with the stupid lie. Though he wasn't really sure. All he knew for sure though was everything felt like a mess, and he didn't really hate it.

Glancing back at her hearing her sniffle, seeing her trying to fight back the tears that were swelling in her eyes. “Come on, let's talk not here,” he sighed with a small shake of his head. He wasn't going to talk about it in the open, more so with the warning Marin had given them.

“Sorry,” she mumbled wiping her eyes, not really wanting him to see her cry. Still unsure why she was so emotional all of a sudden. Knowing she had no reason to cry, she had gotten herself into this. Even if everything felt like a mess, it was still her mess. She shouldn't bother him with it.

“It's fine, just come on,” Zuko replied calmly a hand cutting through the air dryly. Trying to ignore the way his chest tightened seeing her cry. A guilt he couldn't quite place though he was sure there were many reasons. Trying to just ignore it for the moment. Just focus on getting them out of the open. Taking her hand gently before turning down one of the empty alleyways, away from prying eyes or listening ears.

Katara nodded a little, sniffling as she just tried to keep herself together. Unsure where the sudden burst of emotions were even coming from. Trying to just stay calm, she had no reason to be upset. She was supposed to be better than this. Just following him as silence crept between them. The setting sun soon fading to the usual dark hues of night. Just letting him lead her to wherever, he always seemed to know where to go so she'd trust him. Following him as they wandered through alley after alley, eventually all looking the same. Stone and concrete all turning to the same washed out blue hues, nothing but the occasional sliver of moonlight to help light the path. She would have thought she had learned the layout by now but he seemed to prove her wrong with every new twist and turn that he led her down. It half felt like he was running them in circles as they continued. Not stopping until they reached some empty alley almost on the edge of the lower ring. Able to see to the fields of crops that spanned out right to the edge of the large wall that surrounded the city. Just away from everything and everyone.

Just the two of them sitting in the shadow of the buildings on either side of them.

Katara was unable to keep the tears at bay as they sat on the stone floor of the empty alley. Hugging her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms. Trying to keep her sobs quiet, hopefully to cease them all together.

Zuko sat beside her, just letting her cry. It seemed like she just needed to cry, he wasn't going to stop her. Just choosing to let her talk if she wanted to. No reason to pressure her into it. Knowing how annoying it could be. He'd just try to offer any help if he could, though he wasn't really great at comfort or advice. He was barely any good with people at all really. Katara was one of the few people he could actually talk to, somewhat easily. Having to admit that they may have at least become kind of friends over the past few weeks. Unconventionally anyway.

“I'm sorry,” Katara blubbered voice mumbled against her arms. For once she found herself, confused, lost, and frustrated. Everything seemed like a mess. A mess she couldn't just fix or even understand. Everything felt out of control and she just didn't know what to do other than cry apparently.

“It's okay Katara,” Zuko assured calmly glancing over at her. Seeing her so upset made his stomach twist. It was just, so unusual. He had grown so used to her usual confident self, a person who didn't really seem to fear anything. Honestly he was sure she'd fight anyone if she believed it was the right thing. Hell he was sure if given the chance she'd punch his father in the face and end the war in a heartbeat. He wouldn't stop her, the thought sounded entertaining to say the least. Spirits knew his father could use a punch in the face. Letting out a breath to just try and keep calm, ignore the guilt churning in his stomach. Not let it bother him that much, not wanting to make her any more upset than he already had.

Katara let out a frustrated cry.

How was anything okay?

Everything was a mess.

There was a literal war raging around them, a war everyone was trying so hard to forget. A war she truly wished she could just ignore. To not have the expectancy to help fix it. Knowing people were depending on her. The dread that came with it. The fear of knowing they could fail. They might not even make it out of this stupid war. All of their efforts could just be for nothing.

She just wanted to feel something else. She just wanted to ignore it all. Forget the impending dread. The fear of it all.

To just be nobody.

Just another simple sixteen year old. No war. No avatar. No one depending on her.

Just, normal.

And she hated to admit how normal that feeling had become when she was with Zuko. How easy it had grown to be. To be able to just forget everything when she was with him. Because it was never about the avatar, or the war or the firelord. It was everything else. Stupid games of hide and seek, sneaky game strategies that borderline cheating. Simple conversations over tea and dumplings. Conversations about the frustrations of siblings, or how bad they both proved to be at pai-sho. Easy to just let go of everything else and feel normal even if it was fleeting.

“I just wanted to forget it all,” she groaned throwing her arms up in frustration hitting her head against the stone wall behind them. She knew it was selfish, that it was childish. “To just feel normal again, without the worry of a stupid war, or the fear I might lose everyone I still love, that we might not even win,” she confessed on a exasperated cry. Voice horse from sobbing, blurry eyes staring up at the night sky above them. “I know it's selfish and stupid but I just...” she groaned wringing her hands over her face.

“I understand the feeling, trust me,” Zuko replied with a heavy sigh. He truly did understand her frustration. Hating the feeling knowing they were forced to deal with issues that weren't really theirs. A war that had been passed down for generations at this point. A pointless and stupid war that gave nothing but bloodshed and pain.

Who wouldn't want to just feel normal? Even if it was only a moment.

Just forget everything.

“It's not selfish, or bad, to want to feel normal though, everyone feels like that,” he added leaning against the wall, gaze falling the star dusted sky that peeked through the roof of the alley.

“But I shouldn't, I'm supposed to be helping Aang, Sokka and Toph; we're supposed to help the avatar,” Katara snapped back looking back at him. Her face a mess of tears and snot and frustration. “I'm not supposed to just ignore it, I'm supposed to be there for them.”

“Then who's there for you?” he asked curiously looking back at her, trying to ignore the pain in his chest seeing her face. “Katara you can't hold the weight of everyone else without thinking of yourself sometimes, it's not selfish, it's making sure you don't crumble underneath them,” he added turning his gaze away from her distraught face. He really wished he knew how to help her feel better, but he honestly wasn't even sure how to even try.

Katara let out an annoyed grumble at his prophetic advice. Knowing he was partly right, remembering her brother's argument a few weeks ago. Hitting her head against her knees, holding her head in her hands as if it would help any of this mess. Just unsure what she was supposed to do.

How was she supposed to fix it?

Could she even fix this?

Letting out another frustrated cry as she fell against him, trying to just find the odd comfort she had grown to have with him. An odd feeling she had tried to ignore for weeks but couldn't really deny. Wrapping her arms around him, burying her face against the fabric of his shirt. Trying to ignore the onslaught of emotions she didn't want to feel anymore. She just wanted to feel normal again.

Zuko let out a deep breath as she clung to him. He really couldn't blame her for wanting to feel normal. Wrapping his arms around her, returning the hug. Rubbing her back gently, just letting her cry. Unable to find it in him to be mad at her. At most he was annoyed with the silly lie, but he understood why she had gone along with it. And he knew it was really the least of their worries.

“If it helps, I'm not mad at you,” he mumbled breaking the silence that had surrounded them. Resting his head atop of hers.

“Yes you are,” Katara retorted words muffled by the fabric. “How can you not be? I dragged you into this stupid mess.”

“Because I understand why you did it,” he answered with a small sigh. “The want to feel normal, trust me I get it, so I can't blame you for it,” he added a small snap to his words, though it was more annoyance with himself than her.

Katara frowned, hands gripping the loose fabric of his shirt a little tighter. Wanting to trust his words, though it didn't help get rid of all of the guilt. “I'm still sorry, I know it was stupid.”

Zuko let out a huff of a sigh hearing her apologize again. “Stop apologizing, it's fine really,” he grumbled back with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, I guess, for normalcy's sake, we can be married, a little.”

Katara blinked a little momentarily surprised by the playful hint to his voice. Grip falling loose relinquishing her tight hold on him. Unable to stop the snort of a laugh that escaped her.

“At least on the weekends?” she joked back words muffled by the now damp fabric of his shirt. Not wanting to fully let go of him just yet. Just resting against him, momentarily enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. The gentle circles he rubbed against her back.

“At least on weekends,” he agreed with a laugh.

“Glad it didn't have to go to divorce,” Katara giggled, resting her forehead against his shoulder, trying to just stifle her laughter. “It's great we could figure this out amicably, after all just think of the children,” she joked with fake dramatics.

“Hmm that's true, I could get Aang in the divorce though,” he replied with a half serious hum. A poor joke he knew, but he saw his chance and took it.

Katara looked up at him hearing his poor joke trying to give him a stern look. Lips curling to a pout. “That's not even funny,” she mumbled trying to stifle her laughter. “I thought you didn't want to kill him anymore?”

“You're right, I don't,” he answered with a small nod, a hint of a grin tugging at his mouth. “I just wanted you to stop crying on my shirt,” he retorted with a small laugh. Not a lie entirely, he didn't really care about the new damp spot on his shirt. Mainly just trying to get her to stop crying. “Besides he'd probably just kill me, it's better to just stay kind of married, for the children.”

She rolled her eyes pinching his cheek at his poor teasing. Though she wasn't really that upset. It had helped distract her from everything else. Letting out a breath, cheeks puffing out lightly. Just trying to let it go. She was grateful for him at least. He always did seem to be able to make her smile. Resting her head against his shoulder, momentarily just enjoying the small moment. No real rush to get up. To get back to reality. Just enjoy the warm comfort he helped her feel.

Zuko smiled a little, glad she was at least feeling a little better. Enough to stop sobbing at least. Resting his head against hers lightly, rubbing her back gently. Not minding her weight against him. Just letting the silence return, finding no real rush to go back home. Deciding to just sit there with her in the peaceful silence if only for a moment.

“Oh my, is everything alright?”

Zuko and Katara both shot up hearing they had been caught. An unknown panic quickly coursing through them as if they had been caught somewhere they shouldn't be. Accidentally clocking each other in the head as they each tried to get up at the same time. A quick amount of curses and colorful language filling the air between them. Both ending up crashing back on their butts. It was rather ungraceful.

“Uncle, what are you doing here?” Zuko groaned rubbing the small bump on his head looking over at his uncle. Certainly not the person he had expected to see.

“I was visiting someone, and thought I heard you while I was heading back,” Iroh answered with a small chuckle watching the two flustered teens fumble to get up. “I think the real question though, is what are you two doing?”

“Nothing,” Zuko answered quickly a bite to his words as he stood up. Offering a hand to help Katara off the ground as well.

“I just got lost,” Katara made a quick excuse, taking Zuko's offered help. “Zuko found me, that's all.”

“We were just going to head home,” Zuko added wiping some dirt from his pants. “Care to join us Uncle?” he offered as they walked over to him.

“Well we're all headed the same way, see no reason not to,” Iroh answered with a small nod of agreement. “Make sure no one gets lost.”

“Very true,” Katara agreed as she wiped away any remnant of tears. Not wanting anyone else to know of her little meltdown.

The trio walked in mostly silence as they headed further into the inner ring. Occasionally engaging in simple chatter. Nothing really exciting, at least Zuko didn't think so when the conversation turned to the topic of tea. And his uncle bringing up how bad he was at making it, Katara only agreed. Zuko shook his head ignoring the conversation for the most part. Mostly letting his mind wander. Partly curious to what his uncle had managed to hear. Trying not to worry about it knowing he'd get a speech about it. Though he hoped he'd just let it go and never bringing it up again. Only ever imputing when he was either addressed, or heard his uncle trying to spill his secrets. Katara had no need knowing of the stuffed turtleduck he kept under his pillow as a child. Unsure how that was even brought up. He hadn't been listening.

“I'll finish walking her home,” Zuko stated as they came to a halt in their tracks, eventually reaching their building. “Make sure she doesn't get lost again.”

Iroh nodded a little in agreement. “A good plan, try to stay out of too much trouble though, don't want to be up all night,” he replied with a small laugh. “It was lovely chatting with you, get home safe,” he bid farewell to Katara before he left the two teenagers.

“Good night,” Katara replied with a small nod, offering a smile before the elderly man disappeared into the building. Looking back at Zuko. “Who was he visiting all the way out there?”

Zuko shrugged a little at the question. “Someone he hasn't seen in a long time,” he answered simply glancing back at the doorway before turning his attention back to her. “Come on let's get you home, it's late.”

“Oh,” she replied lightly curious to the somber tone in his voice. Deciding not to press it, it wasn't her business. Nodding a little in agreement, taking his hand lightly without really thinking.

The two walked in a peaceful silence for the rest of the way back to the inner most ring. Neither really finding the need to disturb the peaceful night. Just enjoying the nice company and cool night air as they walked through the quiet streets. Deciding to walk to at least the gate together, just to make sure Katara would be okay since it was late. Zuko not really wanting her to get lost or abducted if Marin's warning rang true. Of course, granted, he'd have walked her to her home but he didn't need his ass kicked by the avatar if he was spotted.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Katara spoke up as they stopped just outside the gate to the inner ring. Fingers laced loosely with his, not yet wanting to let go. Looking down the empty road, it wasn't a long walk to the house. Their walk seemed so short tonight.

“Eh, I'd be a bad husband if I didn't,” Zuko mused a teasing flit to his words, no real hurry to take back his hand.

Katara couldn't stop the quick snort of a laugh that came out. Shaking her head lightly at his teasing. “You're so ridiculous,” she replied trying to hide the giggle on her words, a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

“You're the one who married me,” he retorted with a small chuckle. He may not have agreed with it but he wouldn't pass up the good jokes. More so if it made her smile.

She rolled her eyes, hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand lightly. “I'll divorce you too,” she teased back with a small silent laugh. Letting out a small sigh looking up at him, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. A familiar warm feeling bubbling in her gut seeing such a look on his face. A soft look she couldn't quite place. Biting her lip lightly quickly averting her eyes. Looking past the gate behind her, just anywhere else but his eyes. “Get home safe okay?” she mumbled out.

“I'll do my best,” he answered with a small chuckle rubbing the back of his neck. Turning his head back towards the road towards the lower ring. Trying to ignore the blush that seemed to grace his own face, ignore how hot his body felt. Trying to just blame it on how far they'd walked. And not the odd look on her face. Finally letting her hand go as he took a step back.

Katara chewed her lip, taking a small breath before she stepped back over to him feeling him let go of her hand. A sudden feeling of emptiness coursed through her. Closing the short space between them. Taking his hand back not really wanting him to go just yet. Though whatever words she may have hoped to say escaped her. Looking up at him, the warm look in his eyes, made her mind go blank. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

“Zuko?” she managed to mumble out on a quiet breath, mouth falling dry as she tried to just collect her thoughts. Unsure when their fingers had interlaced with each other again. Ignore the erratic beat of her heart, hoping he wouldn't hear it in the small space between them. Trying to just find the right words.

“Yes?” he answered on barely a whisper. Partly curious to the sudden question, the choice to tug him back. A small unknown hope dwelling in the back of his mind. Trying to ignore his own pounding heart. The warm feeling that was quickly encapsulating his body. To ignore the look in her ocean blue eyes, ignore the way it made him feel. Almost the same look he had seen that night in the alley nearly a month ago.

She had to force the air into her lungs just to remember to breathe. Staring up at him as she found her words faltering. Unsure how long she must have stood there probably like a fool. Trying to remember why she had stopped him.

She wanted to kiss him.

And she almost asked for it, before she quickly remembered reality.

She shouldn't want to kiss Zuko.

Biting her lip, quickly averting her eyes. Forcing herself to just step away from him, even if it hurt in a way she couldn't explain.

“Good night,” she choked out into the crisp night air. Turning her gaze back towards the gate. Trying to just ignore the small pang of regret as she took back her hands. As if it would help quell the burning buzz on her skin. “Get home safe.”

Zuko was momentarily annoyed when she pulled away but quickly swat the feeling away. Hearing the regret on her words. Having to remind himself quickly there was nothing between them. It was best to keep it at nothing. Forget the warm feeling, the look in her eyes. The want he felt in the moment to kiss her. Shaking his head lightly forcing the air back to his lungs remembering to breathe. Bite back the want to pull her back and ask the unspoken desire. Not wanting her to go just yet.

“Good night Katara,” he replied with a quick curt nod before turning to head back to the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

Katara chewed her lip hearing the twinge in his voice. Turning her head back, watching him disappear into the quiet streets. Trying to swallow the guilt and regret that was quickly making itself known. Trying to forget the brief moment she wanted to kiss him. Ignore the feeling of wanting to call back to him. Letting out a breath as she forced her eyes away. Turning back to the gate, wringing her hands together as she headed the rest of the short way home.

Reminding herself it was supposed to be nothing.

A folly of the moonlight.

That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently wrote 3 chapters that were all supposed to be chapter 3 because i am the big dumb  
> So expect 2 more sometime soon  
> I have to edit them a little more


	4. Contradicting Frustrations

Katara let out a small groggy yawn as she wiped the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Though, unsure of how much sleep she actually got that wasn't restless. Trying to ignore the bright sunlight that seeped through the sliver of space between the curtains. Landing right on her face, informing her it was a new day. And she would regretfully have to eventually peel herself out of bed. Scowling at the mere idea, much preferring the option of just laying in bed all day. It was comfy, warm and she didn't have to think about anything. A lazy smile gracing her face, a part of her relishing the warm beat of sun on her face. Unwillingly reminding her of the fire nation prince. Sending her mind swirling back to the fact she almost wanted to kiss him that night.

Well no, there wasn't really an almost.

She _wanted_ to kiss him.

The only almost was that she almost asked for it.

And she hated the fact she regretted not doing so. Rubbing the small bruise forming on her forehead. Unable to even deny that it wasn't actually the first time she'd thought about such a stupid thing. There had been so many nights she had wanted to kiss him. Many nights she wanted to ignore the space between them. To let there be something more than nothing. Even if it was only a moment. Having lost count how many times he'd wandered into her dreams. Spirits she felt like a stupid kid again. But she tried not to linger on the thoughts. Always sweeping them away as a fleeting feeling, just an accident when they got too close. Merely stupid teenage lust. But something felt different this time.

Because she _still_ wanted it.

Scowling throwing an arm over her eyes as she thought back to that night. Remembering the immediate dreadful regret when she turned her back to him. The desire she had felt to run back to him. The hurt on his voice when he wished her goodnight. The flash of disappointment she saw in his eyes. How just, _alone_ , she felt when he was gone.

The desperate wish she had run back to him.

Chest heaving with a sigh looking up at the ceiling. She knew she shouldn't feel such things for Zuko. After all, there was nothing between them. But she couldn't seem to quell the annoyingly warm feeling nestled in the pit of her stomach when she thought back to him. The warm tender look in his eyes, no sign of hatred or anger. A look she only ever saw in fleeting moments but made her heart race every time. Remembering how nice it felt when he held her, even if only for a moment. How utterly safe she felt. As if he helped take all her worries away if only for a night. A silent reassurance she wasn't alone.

She had him.

Chewing her lip at the thought. A part of her truly hated how much she had come to trust him. The trusted knowledge she always knew where to find him. Turning to her side, brows furrowing as she thought back on the phrase. It was something he always told her usually when they parted ways for the night. Never really thinking much on it before beyond a simple passing goodbye. The small reassurance they'd play their game again. Though the more she ran over the words in her mind, it didn't really make sense to her.

She was honestly _terrible_ at finding him most nights. Sometimes hopeless.

She knew this.

_He_ knew this.

Knowing damn well he could hide without ever being caught, even if she spent all night searching. Always one step ahead of her. He could have vanished after that night in the alley and she would have never known better. Probably would have just let herself think it was a hallucination all in itself. At the time it seemed ridiculous anyway, spirits even now it still seemed so far fetched.

After so many losses she had learned that much at least. He was sneaky, incredibly so. Her face felt hot, body feeling like it was on fire as the sudden realization washed over her.

It wasn't because she knew where to look.

No.

It was because he _wanted_ her to find him.

He _let_ her find him.

A silent reassurance that he was there without a doubt. Something she could count on without worry. That she could find him if she ever needed him. And he would without a doubt be waiting for her to find him.

How could she have let herself be so foolish to never realize it before. Holding her hands together over her pounding heart, wringing her fingers together. Chewing on her bottom lip until it bled. Ignoring the fresh taste of iron in her mouth. Just forget it. She told herself. Trying her hardest not to think back to Zuko. Though it was futile. A small whisper in the back of her mind wondering if he, maybe, just maybe, he needed her too sometimes.

If maybe there were some nights he sought her out.

Did he count on her too?

It almost sounded foolish to her. Letting out an almost painful laugh into the empty air. It was ridiculous to hope for such a thing. A dull pain aching in her chest rolling to her back, arms splayed on either side of her. Closing her eyes, taking in the warm morning sun beam. Another dry laugh as she stifled the stupid thought.

It was Zuko. She thought briefly, opening her eyes. He had no reason to _want_ her. Tilting her head towards the window, squinting at the bright early morning sun in her eyes. He had no reason to seek her out. Seeming to put everything behind him easily. What could she possibly offer him in any form of solace?

A heavy breath escaped her, as if to help the growing ache in her chest.

Why did it seem to hurt?

It was a truth she had to accept. That she thought shouldn't really bother her. At most she figured she might be more of an annoyance to him. A bother. A thorn in his side, a constant reminder of everything he was trying to forget.

Ugg.

Why did it hurt?

Why was she upset by such a thought?

Knowing she shouldn't care about Zuko. Racking her hands over her face a small distressed cry breaking through. He was supposed to be their enemy. A stupid fire nation prince filled with nothing but detestable hatred. Fueled by anger and power. Just another cog in the war machine.

And she had hated him. In a time that now seemed so far away though it was only weeks ago. Let him carry her hatred for the war. He earned that hatred. Deserved to feel the boiling seething rage that festered in her hotter than any flame for years. Deserved to face the sins of the war because he was her enemy. A member of the nation that stole everything.

That stole her mother away from her.

Wiping at the angry tears in her eyes, sitting up in her bed. Trying not to choke on the blubbered sobs.

_So why does it hurt?_

This isn't how it was supposed to go. Gripping her pillow to her chest, digging her nails into it as if it might help quell the burning frustration. She was just supposed to hate him.

Why couldn't she just hate him anymore?

Letting out a frustrated sob, hurling her pillow against the wall. She hated the war. A war that burned everything in hatred fueled by a man who wanted power. A nation who was willing to murder entire peoples for selfish desires.

And she should hate _him_. The son of the ignorant man who burned cities to the ground. Who ordered the murder of fathers and brothers. Tore mothers from their children. Detest the son who would be no better than the father.

But, he wasn't.

Zuko wasn't his father.

Wasn't her enemy.

He was just simply stupidly human too. Another victim to ignorance and pain because war wasn't biased. Shouldering more pain that she probably could never even truly fathom. A pain that she knew he tried to bury. Thinking back to that somber look in his eyes. The pain that dwelled behind them, it made her ache.

And she hated it.

Hated how frustrated she truly felt. How frustrated he made her in a way she couldn't even understand. Wishing he'd hate her. Get mad at her, yell at her, lash out at her, just _something_.

But he never did.

Instead he smiled at her, told her bad jokes, and ran around Ba Sing Se with her on a nearly regular basis to help distract her. Never pushing her to talk about the war or the avatar. None of it seemed to matter to him. Choosing instead to just ignore the past between them. Never even asking her why they were even there. Letting her drag him around, listening to her stupid ramblings, entertaining her with his own musings.

Making her feel normal.

Even when she was mad, when she yelled at him, or dragged him into her own trouble. The most she ever saw was annoyance, rightful annoyance. Though it never seemed to linger returning to his usual dry self.

She really didn't understand him.

Truly baffling her how he was the same person she met nearly a year and a half ago. Filled with anger and pain. A person she did hate, who she could hate without remorse.

But now.

Now he was just another teenage boy. A friend who she found to trust. Who comforted her in a way she couldn't explain. Who listened to her frustrations, offering advice or just letting her cry. Who seemed to care about her, even going so far to agree to play pretend husband to help her not hurt a friend's feelings.

Who _held_ her when she felt utterly lost, silently reminding her he was still there. Like an anchor back to reality. Because she knew he understood. Even if she didn't know fully, she knew by the tone of his voice, he really did understand. Sharing a similar frustration. Each running away from the same war. An unspoken truth they tried to ignore. She let him hold her and he let her cry for who knows how long.

And truly she cherished it.

Gripping her trembling hands into the blankets, running an arm across her face to rid her of the tears and snot. Scowling as she realized she had never thanked him.

_Ugg, how stupid._

“Ugg,” she groaned hitting her forehead against her fist. If she felt confused before now she was just downright annoyed. Rolling her head back letting out a frustrated sigh that was almost a growl.

She just didn't want to think about it anymore.

Wanting to just bury the stupid feelings all together.

“There is nothing,” she repeated to herself on a hoarse sigh.

Assuring herself that there was truly nothing between her and Zuko. It had to be some sort of cruel trick of the moon, an illusion at best. Just two stupid teenagers and nothing more. They each silently agreed it was best to keep anything between them to nothing.

No warm feelings.

No kisses.

_Just nothing._

Shaking her head quickly throwing the blankets off of her. Forcing herself not to think about it anymore. Not wanting to ruin her day. Just swatting it all away. Burying it in hopes to never think of it again. They had other things to do. More important things than fretting over things or feelings that probably weren't even there.

Finally forcing herself to get out of bed. Tugging the curtains shut, cutting the morning sun out of the room. Ignore the warmth that still lingered. Shaking her head lightly before moving to tidy her bed, picking up her fallen pillow. Trying to just focus on anything else than Zuko. Though it didn't stop the faint smile on her face. Humming lightly to herself as she busied herself. Hearing the morning commotion of her friends waking as well. Deciding to herself that she'd make sure they all had a good day. Coming to the realization perhaps they all needed a break. To just take a moment and forget the war, to just be normal kids for a day. Nodding to herself in the mirror as she finished tying her hair back, smiling lightly to herself.

“You're in a good mood today,” Sokka yawned as he passed his sister in the hall, just feeling her eerie chipper mood. “Something good happen?”

“What's wrong with that?” Katara replied with a small roll of her eyes. “It's a nice day today, we're allowed not to feel miserable all the time.”

“I know, I'm just curious, you were out pretty late,” Sokka replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Looking over at his sister, eyeing her. Seeing the bare remnants of tear stains on her face. Pursing his lips lightly, a heavy feeling in his gut.

She was hiding something.

“Can't fault me for wondering, who knows, maybe you've gone and found yourself perhaps a secret boyfriend?” he wondered crossing his arms across his chest leaning back against the wall. A suspicion he had for awhile with every late night Katara had. Knowing she snuck out after they'd gone to bed and came back just before dawn. But even when asked she refused to say anything beyond a friend.

He worried this so called friend to be the reason for the tear stains. Maybe she had gone and gotten mixed up with another bad boy. Maybe some jackass had the gall to try and hurt her. It made him angry to think about. Biting back a scowl at the thought maybe Jet had somehow gotten his hands on her again.

He'd kill him this time for sure.

Katara scowled at the mere assumption, smacking him upside the head to wipe the suspicious look from his face. A burst of unknown anger at the mere idea alone. Or that it was his first thought.

“Don't be so stupid Sokka,” she reprimanded quickly, a heated huff on her voice. “I was with a friend and lost track of time, that's all.”

“A friend you never seem to introduce us too,” Sokka grumbled back with a huff rubbing the side of his head. Noticing the faint red color on her cheeks. Hearing the wavering conviction on her voice.

She was lying to him.

“Come on we're curious, you sneak out nearly every night and never tell us anything.”

“They are just a friend and that's all, now drop it,” Katara huffed with a wave of her hand ending the conversation at that. She wasn't going to talk about it anymore. She had no interest in telling him or anyone that she frequently hung around Zuko. Positive her brother would lose his mind at the idea alone. Knowing he'd try to stop it, tell her not to and never even listen to reason. She wasn't risking it.

“Don't forget, you and Aang need to go apologize to the cabbage merchant today for destroying his cart, again,” she added quickly changing the subject all together.

Sokka groaned at the reminder though he wasn't going to argue it. It was their fault for destroying his cabbages again. So it was only right they go to apologize to the poor man, who just never seemed to be selling cabbages at the right time and place. Shaking his head waving off his sister's annoyance. Deciding to drop the subject, she was stubborn as an elephant seal. Knowing he couldn't control Katara's life, she had a right to her own secrets. So if she wanted to gallivant around Ba Sing Se with some mysterious stranger, fine. He wouldn't argue, he would just like to know the people his younger sister was hanging around. He didn't really want her to get mixed up with the wrong people, especially after their encounter with Jet and his so called freedom fighters.

He wasn't going to let her get hurt like that _ever again_.

Digging his nails into his arms as he watched her walk away. Even if he knew she was probably fine and could handle herself. She was stronger now than she was a year and half ago. It didn't help the small amount of anger. Wanting to call her on her lies but knowing it would lead no where. Or just another fight. She'd yell at him for being over protective again. As if she had forgotten what Jet tried to do to her. It still made him mad and he swore he'd spear his head on a spike if he ever came near his sister again. Grumbling as he turned to go get ready for the day.

“And try not to get into anymore trouble either,” Katara called back at him hearing his disgruntled grumbling.

“We'll be fine, don't worry,” Sokka groaned with a heavy roll of his eyes before disappearing into the bathroom.

Katara rolled her eyes, shaking her head lightly just brushing it off. Knocking on Toph's door before she stepped into the darkened room. Trying not to cringe at the mess of it. “Come on Toph, time to get ready for the day,” she greeted with a chipper smile. “We're going to have some fun today.”

“Is it mandatory?” Toph groaned sitting up in her bed, wiping the dried drool from her mouth.

“Oh come on, it'll be fun to just have a girl's day,” Katara replied with a small pout at her friend's gruff demeanor. Not that she was terribly surprised but she wanted to do something nice. To just spend some time with Toph and maybe it might help them have a better understanding of each other. And a nice day away from boys wouldn't hurt them, just a day to have some more girlish fun. Plus Katara had received a lot of recommendations from Marin and the other girls about one of the spas that had great ratings. Figured it be nice to go with Toph, some pampering they didn't get to have often on their journey.

Toph let out a disinterested sigh at the idea, just feeling Katara was up to something. But on the other hand she guessed she wouldn't argue with her. A break didn't sound terrible, and who knows maybe they could actually have some fun. At any rate it would be better than being stuck with Sokka and Aang tending to cabbage fields.

“Alright, I suppose I'll entertain the idea if it means I don't have to help pluck cabbage fields,” Toph agreed with a nod.

“Great, I'm going to make breakfast then we can head out after,” Katara mused happily before leaving to let her friend get ready for the day. Humming happily to herself as she headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

Today was going to be a good day. She repeated to herself to help swallow the odd lingering feelings. Pushing them out of her mind all together. She was going to focus on her friends today.

****

“I didn't know you had gotten so close with the young water bender,” Iroh mused looking over at his half asleep nephew. Watching him lazily chew on a piece of eel jerky, a scowl on his face. A look he knew to be that he was probably arguing with himself. Or he had probably just stayed up late again. “I thought you were done with the avatar.”

“Uncle, it's not like that,” Zuko grumbled mouth half full, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand, resting his head against his fist, his elbow on his knee. Trying his hardest not to decide to go back to sleep. Or well just to go to sleep. He hadn't really found much sleep after he returned home that night. And if he did it was more of a restless nap. Trying to forget whatever it was that happened between him and Katara that night.

Trying.

It was panning out to be harder than he thought. Because why would fate ever be that kind to him? He had always believed he was good at ignoring things. After all he didn't spend years learning how to ignore Azula's aggravating behavior for nothing. So surely ignoring some stupid play of the moonlight shouldn't be that hard. Silently telling himself that it was still nothing. That nothing had actually happened. Not that he wanted to forget the whole night, just the part where he thought he wanted to kiss her.

Well no.

In the moment he couldn't deny he did in fact very much want to kiss Katara. It wasn't even the first time he found such a thought cross his mind. Scowling, ripping the eel jerky to bite back the annoyed growl that bubbled in his throat.

It annoyed him to no end.

Because he knew he shouldn't want to kiss Katara _at all_. Let alone want to kiss her on a nearly weekly basis.

Honestly there had been many times during their weekly trysts that the thought crossed his mind. Granted he knew it was probably his own stupid fault. Admitting he had the bad habit of seeming to always land them in some odd places. Not on purpose, it was _usually_ just where the game had ended.

Okay maybe, not _always,_ not on purpose.

Some times he did just like to annoy her, mostly because it was genuine fun seeing how honest she could be. How easily her body betrayed her words. Admitting he enjoyed the feverish blush that erupted across her umber skin. The way she tried so hard to keep a straight face, how she trembled to stand straight. He wanted nothing more in those moments than to kiss her until she was breathless, taste her ridiculously inviting lips, to just touch her. Spirits he wanted to touch her. And he hated it. Hated how much his want to just push her against the wall of the alley, feel her body against his and devour her, only seemed to grow more frequent.

Snarling at the thought, biting back smoke, cinders sparking between his teeth burning the remaining jerky in his hand to a crisp. Now was not the time to think like that. He had to stop thinking about her. He was being stupid. Nothing more than stupid teenage lustful thinking.

She'd surely kill him if she ever knew his stupid thoughts. He wouldn't even try to stop her.

“I have no interest in the avatar, and I am not close with Katara.” The words were distasteful on his tongue, feeling like a heavy lie.

He _shouldn't_ be close with Katara.

There wasn't supposed to be anything more than hatred between them. A rightful hatred in which he had earned and he acknowledged that. He had undoubtedly earned _her_ hatred. Even if the thought alone still stung, a dull pain ringing in his chest. A small wish in the back of his mind for her not to detest him. A small undeniable knowing that he'd do anything for her if it ceased her hatred.

Knowing he shouldn't really look forward to their stupid games. But he did. Because it was always fun. Distracting. Not having to worry about his name or his shameful history. They could just have some fun. And they managed to find fun in whatever the night brought them. From games of hide and seek to just walking through the quiet streets in peaceful silence. It was always peaceful with Katara, even when she was scolding him for cheating. Because with Katara there was normalcy.

They could just be normal teenagers.

And he hated to admit to himself that he too had grown used to their odd dynamic. Found comfort in the nights they were allowed to be normal. Where he allowed himself to breathe. Let go of his worries if only for a few hours. A brief moment where the war and avatar didn't exist. Finding some weird stability in the fact he could always seem to count on her to be there.

He half wondered if she just had a sense whenever he had a particularly bad day. Because those days she always seemed to show up and wash away whatever annoyance he felt.

Scowling to himself at the sappy thought. Chewing the crisped jerky. It was frustrating more than anything. The spirits could never make anything easy. They couldn't just let them hate each other and leave it at that. Couldn't have just let her kill him before they even let themselves get into this mess.

_Agni, please._ He huffed to himself muttering under his breath. The more he thought of it the more it just made him angry. Just wishing for the spirits to smite him already. If purely to end the stupid frustration that was making home in his gut. 

“That's not what it looked like last night,” Iroh retorted with a small scoff of disbelief. Seeing the annoyed glint in his eye as he crisped the jerky in his hand. He may have only caught a glimpse, but he knew there wasn't exactly nothing between the two. “You appeared _quite_ close.”

Iroh had tried to ignore it, just let Zuko be a normal teenager. He had just hoped it hadn't involved the avatar again. Unable to stop the worry seeing his nephew get mixed up with the avatar business again, worried he might lose sight of everything he had worked hard to get over. That he was still working on moving past. That he might throw it all away for the false hope of his father's false affection. Or get lost in a world of his own driven by teenage angst and lust.

“I assure you, it's nothing,” Zuko affirmed with a dry snarl, tossing the crisped piece of meat into the bin. “It's nothing to do with the avatar,” he added with a small gesture of his arm as if to swat the idea off all together.

He wasn't really lying.

They rarely even spoke about the avatar or anything to do with him. At most sometimes Katara vented to him about the annoying crush Aang had on her. It made his blood boil every time, annoying him with how oblivious the avatar seemed to be. And he still failed to capture him for nearly two years! He found it was just ridiculous.

“We were just talking.”

It wasn't a lie, he supposed. Thinking back to that night, his stomach churning remembering the distraught look on her face, the blubbering tears and snot that streamed down her face. He really hated it. Though why he didn't know.

He shouldn't really care.

But he cared. Like an idiot.

And like his usual idiot self he let them get too close. Granted she didn't stop him. Crossing his arms across his chest, slouching, letting out another snarl of smoke. Unable to forget the weight of her body, the soft scent of water lilies. Water lilies after a heavy rain. Letting out a heavy breath, nails digging into his palms.

He wanted to forget it.

Forget how much he hated the feeling when she left. How much he hadn't really wanted to depart from the embrace. The regret that still dwelled in his chest. Remembering that look in her eyes when she pulled away. A flash of sorrow he couldn't place. He regretted not going after her. Choosing to just turn away and try to forget it.

But alas that was a futile thought.

Iroh gave his nephew a flat look, partly wondering who he was really trying to convince more. Watching his face contort to a scowl, unaware of how loud his thoughts were. Seeing him get lost in his own head as usual. Letting out a small sigh, not wanting to push it too much. He supposed it wasn't really his business who Zuko decided to befriend, even if he didn't think it was the smartest choice to get mixed up with the avatar again. But he had faith in Zuko to figure out his own wishes, so he would support him without too much question. Just try to offer any support he may need.

Zuko huffed a little at the look he received from his uncle, rolling his eyes. “We just hang out sometimes, that's all,” he admitted with a somewhat annoyed sigh a hand cutting through the air, fingers flexing in annoyance.

“Yes, you sneak out frequently,” Iroh replied flatly, handing his nephew some breakfast.

Zuko rolled his eyes, taking his breakfast when offered, thanking his uncle. He just had to hope he wouldn't char it like the jerky.

“We just ran into each other like last month, talked about things,” he half explained with a heave of his shoulders, chewing at the end of his chopsticks. No intention of giving his Uncle the full details on how exactly he and Katara ran into each other. Deciding to keep the fact he had more or less dragged her into an alley, to himself. It wasn't exactly the nicest thing to have done, or the least suspicious. He was still surprised she never did hit him for it. “So we just hang out sometimes, without the avatar stuff.”

No war, no avatar. Just a couple of normal friends who ran around Ba Sing Se out of boredom and fun. And now decided to play married so they wouldn't hurt a friend's feelings. But it was harmless. Just another game. Plus he couldn't really say no to the dumb puppy dog eyes Katara gave him. Though Zuko was still unsure why Marin had ever believed he and Katara were married. Sure they were old enough, he guessed it wasn't uncommon for their age to start to get married but they were still on the younger end of the spectrum. Well at least Katara still was, though sixteen wasn't the youngest he'd heard of. Eighteen at least was around average. It's still not like they acted like a married couple either, they weren't even dating.

There was nothing romantic between them.

“Not that I'm not glad to see you finding more friends, and not being hellbent on destroying the avatar,” Iroh spoke carefully as he ate his own breakfast. Listening to nephew kind of explain why he had been gallivanting around with Katara, of all people. Deciding not to address the quiver on his words, knowing he wasn't getting the whole truth. But truth enough, he guessed full details didn't matter. “But, are you sure it's wise to get close with her, she is rather close with the avatar, it might cause some strife if they think you're still trying to harm them.”

Zuko scowled a little as he ate his food, almost snapping his chopstick in half. Cursing under his breath. Just calm down, he told himself. Trying to ignore the fact he knew his Uncle wasn't necessarily wrong to worry about such a thing. After all he had the same worry the first time he ran into Katara. It was still one of the main reasons they chose to hang out at night. But he didn't really have any plans on just walking up to the avatar.

What was he even expected to say if he did?

_Hey sorry I hunted you for 4 years and tried to kill you for nearly 2 years? Oh and I just casually hang out with the very pretty woman you have a crush on too?_

Oh yea. That'd go over  _just swimmingly_ .

He'd rather surrender himself to his father.

At most he figured he'd just leave him alone all together. From what he knew they didn't even know Katara and him saw each other on a regular basis. Katara had mentioned in passing that she didn't tell her friends who she hung out with. So he never really worried about the avatar trying to get some sense of revenge for hunting him down for nearly two years.

“It's fine,” Zuko replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “From what I know they don't even know we're here, and if she wanted to kill me she would have done that already,” he added simply. Knowing without a doubt if Katara had wanted him dead, she could have just killed him like she almost did in the north pole. Not that'd he'd really put up much of a fight either, spirits knew he probably deserved it for everything he's done.

Iroh gave a simple nod in response. Not wanting to argue about it, he just wanted to make sure Zuko understood what he might be getting himself into. Though he didn't think it was terribly wise, he would let him do as he pleased and figure himself out. Knowing he wasn't stupid, most days, and he was sure he'd find a way to wiggle out of any trouble he may wind up in.

“Alright, I was merely curious,” Iroh replied calmly taking a drink of his tea. “You know I'll always be here for you.”

Zuko sighed a little looking over at his uncle. “I know Uncle,” he said getting up to take care of his dirty dishes. Letting go of the stupid thoughts all together. “I swear it's nothing to worry about, it's not a big deal,” he assured calmly as if it would really help ease his Uncle's worries.

****

“I do have to admit, this was kind of a fun idea,” Toph stated as they walked through the middle ring. So far it really hadn't been as boring as she may have thought when Katara brought it up. Actually finding herself having some genuine fun too. It was nice to do something, a little girly. At least by her own standards. “I'm glad I let you talk me into this.”

Katara laughed a little at her friend's blunt comment. “I'm glad you managed to find some enjoyment today,” she replied with a happy hum. Even with the small hiccup they had run into with the group of rude girls, though they quickly washed them down the river. She was glad it hadn't dampened Toph's mood too bad. “It's nice to just have some pampering every now and again, even better with a friend.”

“It's definitely better than picking cabbages,” Toph laughed in agreement. “Do you think they're okay or have given up on it completely?”

“I can only hope they haven't destroyed the fields,” Katara answered flatly hands resting on her hips, unable to help the small scowl at the thought. Knowing that letting Aang and Sokka roam around together unattended could lead to trouble. Which is exactly what happened the other day with the platypus bear in the first place. Some days she didn't understand it, they were both smart, but once you left them alone together any sense of a brain diminished completely. “But I have some trust in Aang that he'll keep Sokka in check,” she added with an assured nod.

Toph snickered in agreement bringing no sense to argue the statement. She was only sure their other two friends had gotten into enough mischief, knowing it probably didn't go as smooth as they probably planned. Honestly she couldn't wait to hear the story later. Positive it would be entertaining to say the least.

“We can at least hope there's not another platypus bear incident,” Katara groaned a little with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes they got lucky Aang was the avatar she swore to the spirits. She shook her head lightly to wave the topic off. “We'll just have to find out later, for now, let's channel Sokka and do some shopping,” she added with a chipper tone as they wandered into the shopping district.

“Ugg, but it's boring,” Toph huffed a little before Katara all but dragged her along, intertwining their arms. “We don't even need anything, and if you're anything like your brother, we'll be here all day.”

“Oh hush, I'm no where near as bad as Sokka, I can make up my mind relatively well,” Katara snorted with a small dry laugh. “Sometimes it's just fun to get something new, and I thought we could use some new clothes, just something nice, you don't always _need_ it to buy it.”

Toph rolled her eyes releasing a disinterested groan. That sounded ridiculous. What even was the point of her buying new clothes? She couldn't even see the clothes she was wearing. She could look ridiculous for all she really knew.

“Come on, I'm sure we'll find something even you like,” Katara giggled tugging her friend along. Now she was just determined to find something really good for her. After all they all deserved something nice, it helped make all the annoying and terrible bits a little better. Help distract them for a moment.

Even with every new grumble of disinterest or protest from Toph it never seemed to deter Katara as they wandered through the shops. If anything it only ever seemed to make her ever more insistent as she toted along the young earth bender. Toph eventually just gave up on the protests seeing it was as if she was speaking to a brick wall. Not really understanding Katara's sudden interest in the idea of it all.

Katara hummed happily to herself as they made their way into one of the dress shops. Looking around happily, occasionally holding up a dress or outfit to Toph. Asking her opinion, after describing in detail. Trying to find her something that she would like. Knowing she didn't like extravagant things, but that didn't mean they couldn't find something simple and nice all at once. Picking out a few options for herself to try. Absentmindedly thinking back to one of Zuko's common comment, that she stood out too much. Remembering their first game of hide and seek and his criticism of her choice in clothing. Pouting a little at the thought, grabbing a dress off of the rack to add to the small pile in her arms. She'd just have to prove him wrong.

“I'm blind, I don't even care what I look like,” Toph sighed as she wandered beside her friend while Katara looked through some dresses. “This is pointless.”

“Doesn't mean you can't want to _feel_ pretty sometimes at least,” Katara retorted quickly. Returning her focus to Toph. Waving Zuko from her mind. Holding up a dress to Toph to see if it looked like the right size. Nodding a little to herself when it did. “You can want to feel pretty too Toph, you don't always have to be just tough and rough,” she added in a softer tone resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She wasn't trying to force it on her, she just wanted to reassure her she could allow herself to want to feel extra pretty sometimes. Wanting her to just be comfortable with herself, her whole self. Knowing Toph still struggled with it sometimes, and knowing sometimes she had the bad habit of mothering her. But she didn't want to force her to be anything else than what she was. She just wanted to help her, let her know she was there for her.

Toph sighed a little at the tone of voice. Knowing she was being sincere, even if Toph believed she sounded a little like her mother. But she had been trying to get over that, Katara mothered all of them. Though Toph was grateful for it sometimes, she'd have to admit. Plus as bad as Katara might mother her, she _never_ forced her to be anything else. Or try to tell her who she should be. At most she just told her she had to bathe regularly, which she supposed she could to be nice and try, but no promises. Katara had honestly helped her out a lot. Especially after the incident last month, she was especially grateful to learn she _wasn't_ in fact dying, it was actually normal. As stupid as it was to happen _every_ month.

Toph wanted to fight the stupid spirit that decided that rule.

Crossing her arms across her chest. She couldn't deny the thought of feeling pretty sounded a little nice. To feel pretty on her own terms, without having to be seen as weak or helpless. She could still be herself. And a little pretty.

“Okay, give me the dress,” Toph caved, holding out a hand. She'd at least try it on to appease her. “Even if I still think it's pointless.”

Katara smiled happily, handing over the dress as they moved to towards the changing rooms. Even if Toph said she hated it, Katara knew that wasn't the whole truth. Seeing the smile on Toph's face.

The pair of friends had eventually settled on some new clothes. Katara had helped Toph decide on a couple of dresses and a few other new clothing items. While she herself picked out a few new dresses. Her favorite was probably the light green one with white lilies embroidered on it, it was simple and pretty. Her and Toph eventually headed out to continue their fun shopping trip. Wading in and out of a few more stores, managing to pick up a few more accessories and little trinkets. Toph managing to find a few new head pieces, and Katara manged to find some hair accessories herself. They even found a couple of gifts for Sokka and Aang.

Katara was pleased with their findings and their outing in general. Humming happily to herself as they decided to start heading back. Pausing in her tracks in front of an interesting shop. Catching something in the window display.

“Hold on Toph,” Katara spoke reaching for her friend's arm before she wandered away. “Let's look in here,” she added tugging her lightly.

“I thought the last shop was the last one,” Toph huffed a little begrudgingly. As much fun as she had she was getting bored and tired of shopping. What else could they really need anyway? She already thought they had splurged a little much. Even if she did enjoy all their findings.

“I promise this is the last one, it'll be really quick,” Katara assured quickly already making her way into the small shop.

It was a cute shop, Katara thought as they wandered inside, offering a pleasant polite smile to the shop worker. Giving a polite hello as they mingled in. It wasn't that big and didn't appear to be terribly busy, at most there were a few other people wandering around as well. A faint smell of jasmine in the air from the incense burning on the shop counter. Appearing to sell a variety of hand crafted tea sets, that were each beautifully crafted in their own right. Along with a few other odd trinkets and things.

“I hope so, I'm so tired of this,” Toph huffed following after her. “What do you want in here anyway?”

“I just saw something that caught my eye,” Katara answered simply as she made her way through the shop. “I just want a better look,” she added offhandedly with a small shrug of her shoulders, glancing over as Toph waded through the store pretending to look at whatever.

Katara rolled her eyes lightly hearing her young friend pout, shaking it off. Returning her focus to the actual reason she wanted to come into the shop in the first place. Making her way towards the small display near the window. Smiling a little to herself as she picked up a singular teacup. It was just a simple black cup with a gold trim around the top. She had been drawn in by the oddity of it. The glint of the gold in the sunlight. Appearing to be the only one of it's kind set between a variety of other beautifully decorated teacups. Each more extravagant then the next with embellishments of flowers and animals. Most appearing to at least have a set match. And then just the simple but still elegant one, by itself.

Katara wasted no time in deciding she was going to buy it. Probably her most impulsive purchase of the day but she knew she'd regret it if she didn't.

“Find what you wanted sugar-queen?” Toph huffed coming to stand beside her friend.

“Yes,” Katara answered with a nod before making their way over to the counter.

“Great, can't wait to get out of here,” Toph grumbled under her breath, arms crossed her chest as she waited for Katara to purchase whatever she came in here for.

Katara rolled her eyes at her friend. “Go wait outside if you're that upset,” she huffed back. “I'll be right there anyway.”

“Fine, fine, I was just trying to be nice,” Toph replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned away from Katara. She also just wanted to leave because it smelt terrible, hating the strong floral scent that wafted through the shop. Deciding to take Katara's advice and just go wait outside and hope sugar-queen didn't take her sweet ass time.

Katara sighed a little shaking her head brushing the gruff behavior off. It was just Toph, and she was still a kid. So she had no reason to really get upset with her, figuring she was probably just tired from wandering around all day. Even if Toph liked to act like she wasn't only twelve, she was still only twelve.

“So what did you get anyway?” Toph asked mingling back over to her friend when she came back out.

“It's just a teacup, I saw it when we were walking by,” Katara answered simply tucking the small gift box into one of her other bags. “It's a gift for a friend.”

“Your secret boyfriend?” Toph asked with interest, grinning feeling Katara's heartbeat spike up.

“I told you and the other two, I do not have a secret boyfriend,” Katara denied adamantly with a stern scowl that seemed offset by the feverish blush on her cheeks. “I am allowed to have friends outside of you guys you know.”

Toph snorted on a laugh at Katara's fierce denial. She wasn't completely lying but Toph still didn't buy it. There was definitely something. “Yea, but most people don't keep them secret from their other friends, so something is going on,” she replied with a smug grimace of her voice.

“I don't keep it a secret,” Katara huffed cheeks puffing in a feverish pout. “I just don't think you guys would get along, so why start drama,” she scoffed with a turn of her head. It wasn't a complete lie. She knew damn well Sokka and Aang would lose their shit if she told them the truth.

“You're lying Katara,” Toph replied dryly with a heavy sigh.

“Look let's just leave it alone,” Katara snapped back as they headed back through the streets of the middle ring. “They're just a friend okay, there's no secret boyfriend or anything of the kind, so you guys can just leave it alone.”

Toph was about to protest again hearing the tone of Katara's voice. Hearing the determined quiver of a lie. Though Toph was starting to wonder if Katara knew she was lying. But she wasn't going to question it as she felt something else, a friend of her own. Pausing in their tracks, curious if she was right or not. It was faint but she wanted to find out.

“Oh hey,” Toph interrupted Katara's angry denial with a swift yank on her arm. Stopping her before she stormed off in fury. “We should take a break here,” she stated pointing at the tea shop they had been walking by.

Katara blinked as she was grabbed, halting her in her and their argument, nearly dropping a couple of the bags from the sudden forceful yank. Sometimes she forgot how strong the earth bender actually was. Huffing a little taking her arm back, smoothing out some wrinkles before looking at where Toph was pointing. Immediately cursing to herself under her breath, never realizing how far they had wandered. Figuring she probably accidentally led them this way out of habit during her small rant.

Never realizing it was probably a bad habit. It was probably the one place in Ba Sing Se she could always find. It was often the place where she met up with Zuko. An easy midway point between the lower and upper rings. Granted it was also along the quickest road back to their temporary home.

Katara looked back over at Toph, lips pursing in contemplation, partly curious to her friend's sudden interest in the tea shop. Moments ago she seemed eager to just go home. Plus as far as Katara knew this didn't seem like a place Toph found much interest in at all. She had spent the majority of the past few hours grumbling and complaining about every building they wandered into. It'd seem like a place she'd find boring to say the best.

“Okay,” Katara replied a little hesitantly, unable to mask the curiosity on her tongue. Eyes flicking back to the shop. “I have heard they do have some great tea,” she added with a small simple shrug of a nod.

It really wasn't a bad idea, they could use a break. Katara knew this. They had spent most of the day wandering around. But she found herself unable to let go of the bubbling trepidation in the pit of her stomach. After all she knew full well who they had the very high possibility of seeing. Chewing her thumb as she went over the options in her head. A small thought of trying to differ her friend away, but knew that would come with questions. And probably more aggravating pestering about her secret friendship. But on the other hand there was the possibility they would run into Zuko and Toph would blab to their friends and ruin everything.

Though Katara was quick to remember that Toph had never _actually met_ Zuko. He had disappeared from trying to hunt them shortly before Toph joined their party. At most all she knew of him was that of what she learned from stories in passing. Katara gave herself a reassured nod coming to a decision. Figuring it would be fine. Everything would be okay. She didn't really have anything to worry about at all.

Toph tilted her head a little at the odd quick change in her friend. Hearing the small hitch in her voice. She wasn't lying but Toph could tell something was certainly off. Curious to the sudden bout of silence. Feeling the way Katara's pulse picked up, hearing her grumbling to herself though unable to make out the words. Curious if perhaps this had anything to do with her secret boyfriend, _that she totally had_. Toph just knew it. A glimmer of a grin growing on her face.

“What's wrong Katara?” Toph asked a flit of false sincerity on her voice. Trying not to grin as she stood beside her friend, hands on her hips feeling Katara's heartbeat increase. “You seem nervous.”

Katara scowled a little at her friend's knowing tone. Curse her stupid earthbending sight. She shook her head quickly letting out a calming breath. Biting back whatever nerves that might have spiked up.

She was fine.

It was fine.

Everything was _fine_.

“No,” Katara bit back with an even tone. “I'm fine,” she assured with a stern calmness, nodding to herself lightly. Trying to keep her nerves at bay. “Let's go in,” she spoke nudging Toph's shoulders lightly ushering her towards the shop.

She _did not_ need Toph making up any stories later.

Besides she really had nothing to worry about. It would be fine. Everything would be okay, they were just there for some tea. Just like anyone else in the shop. She reminded herself as she looked around the shop as they walked in.

It wasn't actually terribly busy, but Katara guessed that was probably the time of day. It was kind of a lull time. Knowing it usually picked up more in the mornings and evenings. It didn't take long for her to spot Zuko. Though he didn't seem to notice them as they wandered to an empty table. He seemed distracted talking to the same girl Katara always saw him talking with.

Never noticing the grimace on her face, averting her eyes quickly. Biting back the small snarl that bubbled at the back of her throat.

She had no reason to be mad.

It wasn't her business.

Katara had learned the girl's name was Jin and she was a regular customer. Zuko had spoken of her a couple times during one of their nightly hang outs. Though Katara had never really talked with her personally, only ever seen her in passing or if she was waiting for Zuko to finish closing the shop some nights. Jin always seemed to be one of the last people to linger out – because Katara had figured out – Jin liked talking with Zuko. A crush. Katara knew. Though she wasn't too sure if it was one sided or mutual.

An odd pang of _something_ hit her chest at the thought. She tried to ignore it after all it wasn't her business if Zuko had a girlfriend. It'd be great for him. And from what she could tell Jin seemed like a nice girl, and she was pretty. And obviously found something to enjoy about the awkward broody boy.

Not that it was a hard task entirely. Katara thought briefly as they settled into their seats. Zuko was as easy to like as he was easy to hate. He was sweet, caring, and even with all his stupid teasing he was never malicious. Even when he caught her spying on him, he hadn't taken the chance to actually hurt her like he could have. Remembering he had the upper hand that night.

_Ugg._

Katara forced herself to stop thinking about it. She was not going to get bothered over something so stupid. No reason to feel such an annoying emotion. It wasn't her business. She reminded herself again. Waving a hand through the air to swat away the stupid thoughts. They were there for tea not to get annoyed by stupid thoughts that might not even be true.

“Good afternoon, it's nice to see you two,” Iroh mused as he wandered to their table. “Glad to know you managed to make it home without getting lost again.”

Katara laughed a little a small blush rising to her cheeks quickly remembering last nights events. Giving a nod. “Well I had a very nice guide,” she retorted with a laugh. “I probably would have ended up in the complete opposite direction on my own.”

Iroh chuckled at the comment. “He has his moments,” he mused a partly snide jab towards his nephew's broody demeanor. “Even with as often as he's lost himself, he's good with navigation.”

Katara snorted at the quick jab towards Zuko, but she couldn't argue. Zuko was the main reason she always found herself back home and not lost in the endless city.

“When you get past the perpetual scowl anyway,” Katara joked back trying to contain her laughter.

Toph tilted her head resting it against her fist as she slouched against the table. Honestly intrigued by the new information, while also really curious to what exactly Katara had gotten into. Starting to guess the reason for Katara's earlier brief trepidation. Grinning a little to herself.

“Are we talking about your secret boyfriend?” Toph mused with an almost cheerfully snide tone. A wicked grin growing feeling Katara's nerves spike instantly.

Katara scowled quickly at Toph's quick quip. “No,” she answered adamantly. “Don't make things up,” she scolded with a small wave of her hand.

Toph snorted at the cold scolding. “I'm just curious, you certainly seem fond of whoever it is then,” she retorted. “Are you a regular here? You certainly seem to be in familiar company.”

Katara felt a quick pulse of panic run through her hearing Toph's curious question. Unsure how she should actually answer, since Toph would know if she lied. But it wasn't really a lie to say she wasn't, but then it would probably lead her to ask why she was familiar with Iroh. Katara scowled a little across the table at her friend.

“A-ah, kind of,” she finally grumbled out, scratching her cheek lightly. “It's really not important Toph,” she added quickly with a stern look.

Toph merely laughed hearing the nerves on her voice, the way she was trying not to lie but not tell the truth either. Grinning at her friend. “Kind of? What is that supposed to mean exactly, it was a yes or no question.”

Katara scowled face turning red with an annoyed blush. “It's none of your business that's what it means,” she answered quickly with a snap to her words.

Iroh chuckled at the interaction realizing she and his nephew shared some secrets. He supposed he wouldn't be terribly surprised.

“She passes by sometimes that's all,” he added in to help defuse the short argument. He had no reason to give away their secrets anyway. It wasn't his business. “It is nice to see you again as well, I see you managed to make up with your friends?”

“I'd say the same but sadly I still have no idea what you look like,” Toph answered with a snort of a laugh, earning a laugh from the elderly man. “I take it you managed to make up with your nephew as well?”

Katara blinked curious as she watched them talk as if they were old friends. Katara had no idea that Toph knew Iroh so well, but she wasn't going to stop their conversation. It helped to push Toph's nosy snooping behind them. And she wasn't going to say she wasn't glad to change topic. Settling into her seat as she let them talk and catch up. Figuring Iroh must have been the reason Toph wanted to come into the shop in the first place. Occasionally offering some input to the conversation when addressed though her attention faltered.

Finding her mind wandering again, glancing over towards Zuko. Leaning her head in the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on the table. Curious to what he and Jin were talking about, Jin looked more than happy to talk with him. Appearing absolutely enamored with him and whatever dry humor he gave back. Though Katara couldn't help but notice he looked a little disinterested, his usual broody expression on his face. He was pleasant but it seemed a little less than genuine, but she couldn't judge from only the snippets she could hear. Turning her attention back to Toph.

“I didn't know you knew him,” Katara stated looking over at her friend. Reminding herself of her own curiosity.

“Hmm, I ran into him that day we were being chased around by those crazy girls,” Toph answered with a shrug, slouching in her seat. “He helped me work through some of the anger I was feeling about everything and help me decide to go back with you guys, plus he also made some really good tea.”

“Ah I see,” Katara replied lightly with a small nod at the summarized events. She had always been curious to Toph's sudden change of mind when she rejoined them. “He does make great tea,” she agreed with a nod. Much better than his nephew that was for sure. Having tried Zuko's out of curiosity one day, and his uncle was right. It was awful. It made her laugh a little to herself at the thought.

The two fell into pleasant chatter, the topic quickly moving away from Katara's possible secret affair to other things. Mostly simple things from their speculation on how much property damage Sokka and Aang made to how much longer they speculated to be in Ba Sing Se. Katara wasn't really sure how to answer such a question at this point. Knowing they were still no where close to even getting an audience with the earth king. It had been almost two months at this point and nothing except the same repeated spiel Ju-Di gave them. Telling them to just wait it was being processed. Rolling her eyes at the stupid thought. She swore she would go insane if she heard it one more time.

“I see you decided to change up the blue,” Zuko stated calmly, though Katara caught the glimmer of teasing on his tongue. “Not a terrible look,” he added a quick grin gracing his face seeing Katara's blush, setting their order on the table for them.

Katara felt her face flare up, too distracted in her thoughts to even realize when he had come over. Pouting at his stupid teasing tone, glaring up at him. “Thanks,” she grumbled back taking her cup. “I guess,” she mumbled into her tea.

“Anytime,” he snickered back.

Katara scowled, giving his shin a quick swift kick. “Don't you have _work_ to do?” she grumbled an annoyed tone to her voice. Unsure why she was angry, or well angry wasn't the exact emotion. She wasn't sure what it was. A mixture of annoyed and angry seeing that stupid grin and his stupid teasing tone.

He gave her a dry flat look, rolling his eyes. “I am,” he replied simply a simple wave of his hand, gesturing to the mostly empty restaurant.

“So you must be the secret boyfriend,” Toph interjected quickly if just to put a stop to their obnoxious flirting. Feeling both of their nerves quickly spike up. Biting back her grin. “I can leave if you two want some alone time, really.”

“Toph!” Katara hissed quickly glaring across the table at her friend, face bright as could be. “It's nothing like that all, don't be so ridiculous!” she scolded a heated snap to her words, trying to keep all of her flaring nerves at bay.

Toph merely laughed. “Sure, sure, I may be blind but I'm not stupid,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “I was merely curious.”

“No, absolutely not,” Zuko affirmed flatly though Toph could hear the tint of anger on his words.

“Well yea, I guess it's not much of a _secret_ now huh?” Toph joked amusement seeping off of her words. Finding immense entertainment feeling Katara's flustering. It was fun to kind of see her not be such a stick in the mud trying to just mother them all the time. A reminder that she too was still kind of a kid.

A kid with a bad crush apparently. And Toph was _living_ _for it_.

“There's nothing like that,” Zuko stated sharply giving a glare to the twelve year old, though it was useless. Shaking his head lightly waving it off. “Just enjoy your tea,” he grumbled before he wandered back to work. Partly relieved to hear his uncle call him, not wanting to deal with the obnoxious delusions. He didn't have time to argue with a kid about something that wasn't true anyway.

Katara sighed, taking a deep breath to regain herself. Trying to keep her anger to a minimum as she glared at Toph. “That's not nice Toph, you can't just accuse people of things like that,” she scolded her, as if it would do anything. “I told you I don't have a secret boyfriend, or a boyfriend at all, you guys are taking everything out of proportion.”

“Katara please,” Toph sighed with a dramatic eye roll, leaning her elbows on the table. A wicked grin on her face. “Clearly something is going on between you two, I can feel it.”

The way both her and the boy's hearts raced when they were together. Partly curious to if they even realized their own obnoxious flirting. Gods it almost reminded her of Sokka and Suki, just less mushy. Obviously whatever it was, was _not_ nothing.

“Well your feet are lying to you then,” Katara snapped quickly with an assured huff crossing her arms across her chest, turning her head away in a pout. She wasn't going to argue with her or even let her think she might be right.

There was absolutely nothing between her and Zuko.

And that's where it would stay.

“There is nothing like that between us now just leave it alone.”

Toph laughed at her friend's defensive tone. But decided she didn't really feel like arguing, just letting her keep her delusions to herself. At most she'd make some fun of it later. She couldn't wait to see how Aang would take the news. Turning her attention back to her tea, just enjoying the amusement of hearing Katara's usual stern demeanor fluster.

Katara pouted hearing her laugh, grumbling under her breath. Trying to just calm down and let it go. Reminding herself that there was nothing between her and Zuko. Nothing. Nothing more than friends. That's all it was. She repeated to herself, just trying to enjoy her tea. Trying to calm her nerves. Gaze flickering back to the scarred prince. Watching him as he worked, he was annoyed, she could see it on his face. His rigid behavior, the way he tensed his shoulders. She blamed it on Toph for bothering him in such a stupid way. She let out a breath rolling her eyes returning her attention to her friend.

The topic faded away quickly at Katara's adamant demand, choosing instead to resume their earlier conversation. Trying to think of ways to either find their missing bison or get an audience with the king. Though occasionally even those conversations filtered into theories about Ju-Di and why she was so odd or why no one in Ba Sing Se even acknowledged the war. Toph was adamant about her brain washing theory, Katara only half agreed because it sounded implausible but she wasn't one to deny it completely.

She had believed in a lot of impossible things before that she had seen turn around. After all she had managed to form a somewhat decent friendship with their once sworn enemy, who tired to kill them for nearly two years. Flickering her eyes back over to him, seeing him laugh at something Jin had said. A hint of a frown seeing him smile.

It sounded impossible that he was the same person. Now when she thought about it, it seemed so strange. It was hard to place him back there, he just felt like a completely different person. Watching the way he spoke with his uncle, seeing the boyish pout cross his face.

It was kind of cute, she thought briefly, a small smile gracing her face, before she noticed he caught her staring. Blushing fervently quickly turning her head away from his gaze.

No. Absolutely not. He was not cute. She corrected herself. Nothing. She reminded herself. Taking a hard drink of her tea to just focus on something else.

_Just keep it at nothing._

****

Zuko tried not to scowl as he leaned against the counter, resting his head on his hand lazily. Partly listening to whatever Jin was going on about. Something about some sort of sweet shop or something. He couldn't remember exactly. It wasn't particularly busy at the moment, even if he kind of wished for it to be. It would give him something to distract himself with.

Unsure what he was really more annoyed with, the lack of work or the distracting water bender sitting across the shop. Who, he had to admit, looked _extra_ distracting today. Biting the inside of his cheek to bite back the annoyed snarl.

“Your girlfriend is very pretty,” Jin mused with a small giggle. Watching the way her friend tried not to scowl, seeing the annoyance on his face.

“Hmm yea,” Zuko grumbled not really catching her whole statement. Half listening as he found his mind focused elsewhere.

Jin merely giggled seeing he was only half listening. Curious to if he even heard her at all seeing his focus on the pretty woman across the shop. He always seemed enamored with her, having seen the way he always looked at her whenever she came by. Never really having the courage to ask about it though. A part of it hurt, but she tried not to dwell on it.

Zuko stood straight when the words finally clicked in his brain. Face flaring to a bright feverish blush, attention snapping back to his giggling friend.

“She's not my girlfriend,” he denied quickly a heated snap to his words. “It's not like that at all.”

Jin snorted a little at the late denial. “Oh so perhaps she's your wife then?” she mused partly teasing, the other part kind of genuinely curious. Though he had never mentioned having a wife in the many conversations they had and she never would have guessed it. But he was kind of a private person so who could really know. It could be the reason he always rejected her ideas of a date, though she also figured he was kind of oblivious if she wasn't direct.

“Only on the weekends,” Iroh cut in before Zuko could even protest the question.

Zuko felt his whole face burn with a feverish blush, nearly turning as red as the scar on his left. Realizing his uncle had heard at least part of the conversation last night. It would have been too lucky for him not to. And then not to bring it back up. Face contorting to a heated scowl, trying to bite back his annoyance. Crossing his arms across his chest, nails digging into his flesh.

“Uncle, it's not like that,” he defended quickly with a heated snap on his words. A frustrated sigh, trying to just get a hold of himself. “She is just a friend,” he assured with steely words, trying to just bite back the flustering feeling welling in his gut.

“Oh, that's too bad, you seem like you like her a lot,” Jin replied with a small giggle. It was obvious. There was clearly something more than just friends. “Maybe you should try asking her on a date,” she offered with a chipper smile.

“No,” Zuko denied quickly giving her a sharp distasteful look.

He had no intention of asking Katara on any kind of date. Romantically, anyway.

Absolutely not.

They were trying to keep their relationship to nothing. Because there was nothing between them, romantically. Shaking his head letting out a heavy breath. He didn't have time to think about such stupid things anyway, it was a waste of time.

“You've got it wrong, there's nothing between us.”

Jin raised a brow giving him a rather dry unamused look. That sounded like the biggest lie she'd ever heard. She had only seen the other girl a couple times, but every time she saw them together, it was just obvious.

There was something.

Mainly just the way he always appeared so casual whenever he was with the young woman. The lovesick smile that graced his face when the girl was around, the way they seemed to banter as if they'd known each other for awhile, at least. Not to mention the way he looked at her, even with an annoyed grimace he was enamored. So for him to try and tell her there was nothing, to try and tell _himself_ that there was nothing, it just seemed so far fetched.

“Lee, that's ridiculous,” she replied pithily, a small dry flare of her hand as she looked back at him. “I'm not buying it, she's the only person I've seen you talk to outside of this shop without scowling.”

Zuko scowled at her point blank response. “Well it's true, there is nothing between Katara and I,” he defended again with a nod of assurance.

Perhaps if they repeated it enough they might actually believe it.

“It's not your concern anyway, it has nothing to even do with anything,” he grumbled with a small snarl and a hard roll of his eyes.

“You're a friend, I'm just trying to offer some advice,” Jin replied with a somewhat dramatic sigh, patting his right arm. “She's pretty, you shouldn't squander your chance, or someone else might come along and get her before you.”

“Then that'd be great for them,” Zuko shot back with an almost snarl.

The stupid idea alone made his stomach twist. Not that he couldn't actually deny it, it was a possibility. Once again reminded of the fact Katara was very attractive, he knew that. He'd new that from the first time he saw her. Even if she had just chucked a deserved snow ball to the face. Letting out an annoyed sigh quickly swatting the thoughts away.

“Not my problem or my business.”

“Then why sound so jealous?” Jin laughed, resting her chin on her laced fingers, elbows resting against the counter as she watched him. “You should be honest with yourself.”

“I'd suggest giving up on that idea my dear,” Iroh added in setting a fresh cup of tea in front of the young girl. “You won't get anywhere with him, denial can be a hard thing to work through.”

“Uncle!” Zuko hissed quickly. “Stop saying ridiculous things like that,” he grumbled. “You're both being ridiculous, there is nothing at all, now just leave it alone.”

“Ah, calm down nephew,” Iroh laughed patting Zuko on the shoulder. “It's just some harmless fun, no need to blow a circuit.”

“Yea Lee, no harm meant, it's just fun,” Lin agreed with a giggle, though Zuko only rolled his eyes.

“Hardy har,” Zuko snarled under his breath, shaking his head. “I'm going to get some fresh air,” he grumbled turning to walk away just wanting to be done with their stupid pestering.

There was nothing between him and Katara. And he was most certainly not jealous. It was stupid just to even think he would be jealous. Katara was pretty and could date whoever she wanted, he was sure she could get anyone she liked. Strong, powerful, and beautiful, she'd make an man swoon surely.

“Ugg,” he snarled to himself shaking it from his thoughts as he stepped outside. Taking a break from the annoying pestering of his uncle and friend. Trying to just clear his head of anything to do with Katara at all. Reminding himself over and over again that there was nothing between them.

Nothing was easy.

Nothing wouldn't hurt as much.

It was safer to leave it at nothing. He thought propping his head on his hand, slouching against the wall. He knew she'd leave eventually of course. Their small bout of normalcy would end with the avatar's stay in Ba Sing Se. He knew Katara would follow the avatar. Get back to her actual life and the war. And just forget about him like she should.

He'd go back to being her enemy with the rest of his nation. A scar on the earth they had burned themselves into.

“Are you alright?”

Zuko sat straight turning his head to see Katara standing beside him, looking down at him with a look that made him forget what he was doing. He let out a sigh turning his head away. He shouldn't let himself get so distracted.

“Yes,” he answered with a huff. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried,” she admitted kneeling beside him. He had looked upset when he had walked out. Sure she knew she should have just left with Toph, but it would have gnawed at her for the rest of the day. “Everything okay?”

“Yes,” he answered again on a sigh.

Katara gave him a look hearing the lie on his tongue. But she wasn't going to pester him about it either knowing he wouldn't budge. Shaking her head lightly letting out a small huff of her own.

“Alright, if you say so,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

“And I do,” he mumbled back returning the flat look.

“You're such an ass sometimes,” she huffed with a roll of her eyes. “But whatever, it's not my business, I was just curious,” she grumbled. “Last time I come check on you.”

He snorted at the sarcastic tone of her voice. “Whatever,” he sighed relaxing against the wall. Deciding to just let his annoyance go. It wasn't important anyway.

“Here,” Katara spoke up handing him the small gift she had bought him. “This made me think of you,” she added a light blush on her cheeks, though she tried to ignore it. Pouting at his quizzical expression.

“Oh?” he mumbled taken off guard by the small gift.

“Hmm, I also realized I never actually thanked you,” she answered softly averting her eyes from him. Trying to keep her nerves at bay. “For last night, for cheering me up,” she clarified.

Zuko felt a blush rise to his face, though tried to ignore it. “You don't have to thank me for that,” he replied with a small gruff huff. Turning his eyes to the small gift as he unwrapped it. He didn't really deserve her thanks anyway, he owed her more than enough anyway.

“I wanted to,” Katara replied with a small assured nod watching him as he opened the small gift. A pool of nerves swarming in her stomach she tried to ignore. Wringing her hands together in her lap, fiddling with the fabric of her dress.

Zuko chuckled a little at the small tea cup, he found it a little ironic. “You know I'm awful at making tea, how appropriate,” he mused lightly, carefully wrapping it back up so he wouldn't break it.

“I just thought it suited you,” she mumbled with a small laugh, swiping some lose hair behind her ear. “Who knows, maybe it might encourage you to actually learn to make tea.”

He chuckled a little at the teasing flit in her voice. “So it doesn't taste like hot leaf water?” he retorted, leaning over giving her a light kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Katara.”

“It's a thank you gift, don't thank me,” she huffed back with a quick pout as if it would stop the bright blush on her cheeks. “Don't be stupid.”

“Aren't I always?”

“No, not always,” she huffed pinching his cheek, pushing his face away lightly. A small hope it'd help her breathe again.

He laughed a little when she pushed him away. “If you say so.”

“And I'm also sorry about what Toph said,” Katara added after a small beat of silence. Letting her nerves calm down to a somewhat reasonable place. “I should have known she'd make some kind of snide remark.” Thinking back on it, she probably should have thought about it better. She guessed she had put a little too much faith in her to leave it alone.

“It's fine,” Zuko replied calmly with a slight shrug. He really didn't care that much about it. It was just as annoying as Jin's teasing. “I'm a little surprised you guys actually came here.”

“It was actually Toph's idea, I thought it wouldn't be that bad,” she stated with a small sigh. “I would never have agreed if it was Aang or Sokka,” Katara admitted a sheepish blush rising across her face. That would have been a fight waiting to happen. “I guess she knows your uncle, that was probably why.”

“I can't say I'm surprised, Uncle seems to know nearly everyone,” Zuko mumbled with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't even sure how his Uncle managed to meet so many odd people but it never surprised him. “But I guess, it was nice to see you, almost didn't recognize you not wearing blue,” he added a teasing grin tugging at his lips.

Katara scowled hearing his teasing. “Oh please,” she grumbled on a pout smacking him on the arm. “We went shopping, I just thought it'd be nice to get something new, that's all, nothing even to do with you,” she added quickly sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed a little at the childish act. “Sure, sure,” he replied with a small chuckle. “You do look nice though,” he added softly glancing back to her.

“Thanks, glad to know it's not atrocious,” she snorted a little with a small roll of her eyes. Trying to bite back the spike of nerves, ignore the warm feeling buzzing through her. “You aren't half bad either,” she returned the compliment. He did look nice in earthy tones, she couldn't deny it. They didn't completely wash him out.

“Well glad to know I have a good half still left,” he retorted with a small scoff of a laugh. Shaking the compliment away. Figuring it was nothing more than simple niceties anyway. “Are you attending the king's party?” he asked curious if perhaps it was the reason for their apparent new wardrobe.

“What party?” Katara asked back curious interest peeked at the mention of it. She hadn't heard anything about a party, or the fact the earth king was throwing one.

“I guess the king is throwing some kind of birthday party,” Zuko answered simply with a small uninterested wave of his hand. He had only heard gossip in passing. “I don't know too much, only gossip, but I figured you'd guys be invited, since well, avatar and whatnot.”

Katara shook her head lightly, shrugging her shoulders. “No, not that I know of, but we've all been busy today so who knows.”

Honestly she hadn't heard a peep about it. But then again she wasn't actually looking for such details, so she had no reason to think of it. Granted hearing that the king was throwing some sort of birthday party certainly sparked a feeling of annoyance. How could he have time for a birthday party but not the time for an important audience with the avatar?

“What's wrong?” Zuko asked seeing her cheeks puff out in a pout, a look of annoyance in her eyes. “Shouldn't be that upset, royal parties are a bore anyway.”

She laughed a little her pout deflating at his comment. “It's not that,” she corrected. She honestly didn't care if she was invited or not. “It's just, we've been in Ba Sing Se for almost two months, half way to three, and Aang has been trying to see the king, but no luck, all we get is that our request is being processed,” she explained an annoyed sigh on her words, arms flaring up in annoyance. “So just to hear he's throwing a party but can't meet with the fucking avatar?”

He snorted a little, giving a dry laugh, ducking lightly to avoid being whacked in the face. “A valid annoyance,” he agreed. “You could always just sneak in, he's the avatar, what are they going to do?” he half joked, not really serious about it.

“That's a great idea,” Katara gasped in excitement at the mumbled joke. Never really seeming to catch his dry humor. Focused on the simple idea, a plan slowly coming together. Smiling happily, an almost giddy laugh as she thought about it.

“What no, Katara, I didn't mean it,” Zuko tried to correct himself but it fell to deaf ears. Seeing the giddy smile erupt on her face. It wasn't a smart idea, it could just get them in trouble and he did not want to be responsible for that.

“But you're right,” she replied quickly a flash of determination on her face, a hand grabbing onto his arm looking him in the eye. “Even if it goes wrong, it might just be the kind of thing we need,” she added with an excited nod, nearly shaking him from the death grip she held. Trying to contain her sudden bout of giddiness. If anything it would at least inform the earth king that the avatar was there and wasn't to be ignored. It was important.

Zuko scowled a little shaking his head. “It could be futile,” he corrected with a gruff huff. “You could just get hurt or imprisoned,” he added though he could see she wasn't listening to him. Shaking his head, lips pursing to an annoyed scowl of a pout.

“You're a genius!” Katara giggled grabbing his face in her hands, giving him an all too quick of a kiss out of pure excitement. Never seeming to actually register the action, too lost in her newfound excitement. Finally feeling like they had at least something to help. “Thank you Zuko,” she hummed happily giving another kiss to his cheek before finally relinquishing his burning face.

Zuko was too stunned to even try to offer another argument. Logically he knew it was a bad idea and he wanted to try and make her see some reason, but he found his mind suddenly blank. Able to do nothing but watch her as she scurried back to her feet. The giddy smile on her face. She never even seemed to realize what had happened. He knew it wasn't a big deal. Watching as she hurried away after bidding him a goodbye he didn't hear.

It was just a mistake at best. He tried to reason with himself. But still it made his heart race. Angry it was so fleeting. Almost as if it didn't actually happen. Knowing he should let it go and never think of it again. Forget it and not let it bother him.

“Fuck,” he groaned to himself. Hunching in on himself to try and bite back the feverish blush that encapsulated him.

****

Sokka never wanted to see another cabbage as long as he lived. Letting out a tired sigh collapsing against one of the pillows on the floor the moment they got back. He wanted to curse Katara for ever making them agree to help the cabbage merchant, without any bending either. But they had destroyed his cart more than enough times to not offer some help for reimbursement at least. And it had been their fault for the rogue platypus bear incident. Kind of anyway. It was their fault the lock on it's cage broke, but they hadn't expected it to go crazy and chase the poor man half way through the middle ring.

“Do you think Toph and Katara had just as boring of a day?” Aang groaned plopping down on a pillow as well. Momo curling up on his head happily. “I'm so sick of cabbages.”

“I hope they did for making us spend all day picking cabbages!” Sokka grumbled hitting a fist against the floor. Not even bothering to look up hearing the front door.

“Oh good you're home!” Katara cheered as she flung the front door open. As excited as she was when they left the tea shop. “I have a plan for us to finally see the earth king,” she boasted as she and Toph walked over to them.

Sokka and Aang let out tired groans at the sudden burst of energy. Neither really ready to get back to work.

“Can it wait?” Aang asked peeking an eye open.

“Until tonight yes,” Katara answered as she sat down at the small table, nudging her brother with her foot lightly to move out of the way. “But we heard the earth king is throwing a party tonight, and it gave me the idea.”

“Her secret boyfriend told her about it,” Toph added relaxing against a pillow herself. “Oh yea, I got to meet her secret boyfriend,” she gloated with a self satisfied flit to her voice.

That piece of information seemed to knock out any sense of tired from each of the boys as they shot up from their spots. Each looking over at Katara for more information.

“I knew it!” Sokka stated adamantly hitting a fist against the table. “You are having a secret love affair!”

“I am not!” Katara protested quickly giving her brother a sharp glare.

“Who is it?” Aang asked mostly curious, trying to hide the heartbroken tone on his words.

“Some guy at the tea shop we stopped by,” Toph answered before Katara could interject. “It was so sappy and gross, like yuck,” she added with a disgusted face waving her hands as if she was wiping away dirt from her clothes. “She was all over him, you guys truly missed it.”

“That is not true,” Katara denied adamantly slamming her hands against the table. “You're making things up, nothing like that even happened,” she seethed through gritted teeth. “I do not have a secret boyfriend, there is no affair, nothing, now let it go!”

“Alright, alright we're sorry,” Sokka deflected holding his hands up in defense to his sister's angry tone. Not wanting to actually set her off. “So what is this plan?” he asked changing the topic to just defuse the situation.

Katara let out a calming breath, to try and let go of some of the anger. She wasn't going to let it get the best of her. They had other things to worry about right now. Nodding as she rolled out the news letter on the table for them to read as well.

“The king is throwing a party for his pet bear, so I figured what better way than to sneak in,” Katara explained. “If we can get Aang in, then you can at least talk to the king or try to get an audience with him at least since you know, you are the avatar.”

“What kind of bear?” Sokka asked reading over the note, brows furrowing. “Why does it just say bear?”

Katara shrugged. “Dunno, it's all it says,” she answered simply. “Maybe it's just a misprint?”

“Weird,” Aang mumbled reading over the notice. “But you have a good plan, I'm sure we can figure it out.”

Toph let out a loud scoff at the idea. Partly wishing they could go back to pestering Katara about her boyfriend. That was much more fun than stupid high society parties.

“Do any of you guys actually know how to even behave at such an event?” she asked dryly. “You're going to need more than just some fancy clothes you know.”

Katara gave her a flat look rolling her eyes. “Okay little-miss-etiquette, why don't you help us out,” she offered with a small wave of her hand. “This might be the best plan to help us not spend eternity here.”

“Eh I guess I can help, if you promise to introduce us to your secret boyfriend,” Toph mused with a grin. “Oh I'm sorry, I mean your not so secret just a secret friend.”

Katara scowled. “You know what, maybe if this plan goes as planned, then fine I'll introduce you guys formally,” she agreed, though with her cold tone she was clearly not pleased. But she didn't want to argue and ruin the risk of their plan falling through. And if their plan worked as it should, she'd think of something quick then.

Or start trying to think of how to discuss the fact Zuko wasn't trying to kill them anymore.

She shook the idea off before returning her attention to their plan. The four of them sitting around the table as they got to discussing everything they would need and how it would go down. Katara forced herself to just focus on that and worry about the possible consequences later. Silently hoping everything would just be okay. Just reassuring herself it would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Zuko and Katara try to outrun their horny thoughts
> 
> I accidently rewrote like this whole chapter in the past three days because i felt it needed more dumb horny yearning cuz they're dumb and i love them


	5. (Fake) Married Life

Zuko hated owing anyone a debt. He had always hated the feeling of anyone being able to hold something over his head. Growing up with Azula would do that to anyone. Even when he wasn't in debt to her she always found something. So he had grown to never make debts. At least he tried his best to never owe anyone anything, and if he did he'd try to repay it sooner than later. Which is partly the reason he found himself, alone, wandering through the market place. Partly just going home but partly because he still felt he owed Katara a gift.

It had been almost two weeks since that day at the tea shop. The fleeting kiss he couldn't seem to forget. Though never brought it back up. Not that he hadn't thought about it, if purely just to see Katara's reaction. If she'd recall she ever did it at all. To see her bloom with a blush that he loved seeing. Even if it would earn him a hit to the chest or arm. He chuckled a little to himself at the thought, partly sure he could predict her reaction. Sure she'd just be as cute as ever. But he quickly waved it from his mind, returning his focus to his task at hand. He'd like to find a gift without her knowing, as that was a point of a gift.

He felt like he needed to thank her too, for the nice gift and because he hadn't thanked her either. For always cheering him up too. To help him escape the war singed into his life that he couldn't really run from. The normalcy they made together if only for a few hours a few nights a week. Though since the night of the disaster of a party, their nightly games had become nightly.

And he stupidly found he looked forward to her every day.

Though each still swore to the nothingness between them.

“No Katara today?” Marin mused breaking Zuko from his thoughts. Smiling at her friend who had wandered to her artisan stall. “I so rarely see you apart so late in the day,” she added with a pleasant flit to her words. It was nearly sundown, usually she could see them wandering together.

Zuko chuckled a little snapping out of his thoughts, a sheepish blush rising to his cheeks. “Katara had plans with some friends,” he explained simply, not really a lie. He was sure she was somewhere in the upper ring spending time with her _actual_ friends. Probably arguing with her brother, or trying to get Toph to at least take a light bath. Sure her frustrations were rising and he'd hear all about it later. “We don't spend every waking minute of the day together, believe it or not,” he added a small teasing tone on his tongue that would have earned a playful smack from Katara if she heard it.

Marin laughed at his quip. “That is true, I know I always enjoy her visits, she's such a lovely woman,” she replied with a warm smile.

Zuko had to note Marin was always nice, often reminding him of his mother with her warm inviting presence. Often nights him and Katara found themselves lingering by her artisan stall in pleasant chatter. Katara and her often sharing recipes or gossip. Sometimes they spoke of families and babies, learning of Marin's husband and toddler. Zuko did have to note though, they were running out of deflections to the ever present question of their own baby in their fake marriage. He was ready to just say he was inept in it all together. Katara offered up the idea of borrowing Toph but that came with consequences neither wanted to pay.

Toph still refused to let go of the secret boyfriend thing according to Katara. And it was only annoying the avatar to no end, which then led to Katara being annoyed and frustrated, because who was going yell at the avatar for being a pissy twelve year old. He'd offered but they both agreed no. He didn't really want to die just yet. So they were both certain borrowing Toph to play love child wouldn't go over well.

“I can't really argue that,” Zuko mused a soft smile he probably never realized. A smile that came often with Katara. But it was hard to think of her and not smile. “I'm lucky to be able to call her my wife.”

“Aww, that's so sweet,” Marin giggled softly. She had learned many things of the odd couple she had befriended. Though they were young, they were madly in love. That was obvious the first day they passed her stall. But she also knew they were wiser than their years let on. Forced to play in a war that wasn't meant for them. Knowing of a similar situation. A fire nation boy trying to outrun their history. But she never brought it up, seeing it wasn't her business. Knowing Lee never wanted to address the blaring fact. “It's good you have such a love for her, sometimes that's rare in young couples.”

Zuko felt his face flush again at the mention of love. He wasn't sure if he could call it love. They still tried to keep it to nothing. Nothing really romantic. The game of marriage was merely a false. Just something that had become accidentally casual, though sometimes fun. A pass time to help further distance themselves from the war. They had even managed to make up many wild stories to how they got together. His favorite was the one he pushed her out of the way of a rogue cabbage cart and she accidentally punched him in the face, it just turned into love at first sight/punch, she had a good arm. And it was the most absurd one to date. Katara's favorite probably lingered closer to the truth. He was madly in love and chased her across an ocean to find her again to return a lost trinket and she just couldn't help but fall in love with him. So they ran away to Ba Sing Se to make a life for themselves.

Some days he found he hated how much he wished it wasn't a lie. But he always squashed those feelings away. Always reminding himself, Katara rightfully hated him. And there was nothing romantic between them.

He gave a casual shrug to the statement not really disputing or confirming it. “I'm sure you feel the same for your husband?” he replied calmly turning it away from their fake love story. Though he had never met the man in person he had heard many stories of him from Marin. Learning how they had met as well, in a fire nation raid that they both barely escaped and ran to Ba Sing Se for refuge nearly two years ago.

He still couldn't quite quell the guilt that dwelled in his gut. With every knew story he learned, every new truth he witnessed. Guilt knowing it was his nation that burned down lands after lands that didn't belong to them. Tore families apart. Widowed wives and husbands. Killed anyone who didn't fit their image, right down to the smallest of child. All while spewing it's own propaganda to it's own people. Claiming they were a great nation and what they were doing was for them. It was needed for the world to show how great the fire nation was.

But they weren't great.

They were hated.

Marin smiled at the question giving a nod as she rested her head in her hand. “Of course, I never would have married him if I didn't,” she laughed with a more of a playful grin that reminded him of Katara's blind friend. “Or had a kid with him, definitely not, those things are definitely a sign of commitment,” she joked with a dry laugh.

“I'll take your word on that matter,” Zuko replied with a small snort of a laugh. “How are they doing, I heard Toru had a fever a few days ago.”

“They're both well thank you,” Marin answered. “We were worried for him for a little bit but Katara helped him so much, it's like he wasn't even sick,” she explained with a soft expression Zuko understood but couldn't quite place. An odd memory of his mother flashing quickly before it faded as quick as it came.

“She's a great healer,” he praised easily, knowing she was indeed a great healer. Katara was a master bender so it was no surprise she'd be great with healing. “She's always seeming to help those who need it.”

“I'm thankful for her help truly,” Marin beamed with a quick nod. “Honestly I still don't think there's enough I could do to repay her kindness, she refused payment.”

Zuko chuckled a little hearing that comment, it didn't surprise him after he heard the painted lady story. That and she was starting to make a name for herself among the lower ring. Words whispered quick, often finding people coming to her for help, she never seemed to refuse anyone. He thought it was truly admirable. It was often in those nights they found themselves usually in a run down apartment, helping whoever needed it. Those were often the nights that he truly understood her loyalty to the war efforts and the foolish avatar. Her desire to help anyone who needed it, even if it was beyond her capability, she would give it her all.

“Don't take it too personally,” he mused lightly waving a hand through the air to swat away his clouding thoughts. “It's just kind of who she is.”

Marin pouted a little, she still didn't like being in a debt, especially to such a good friend. “Well you can tell her, if she ever needs anything to not hesitate to ask, I hate being in a debt too long,” she instructed with an assured nod. “Especially with a good friend like her.”

“I'll make sure to pass the message along,” Zuko agreed with a small nod of his own. Reminding him back to his own debt he had with Katara. Eyes flicking back to the small pendants that were still there. The main reason they had ever wandered to Marin's stall at all. Staring at them he still didn't really understand Katara's fascination with them. Though he had tried to convince Katara to just buy them many times, she fiddled with them every time they visited Marin. She always rebutted saying she had no use for them.

“May I buy one of these?” he asked picking up the pendant with red gems for it's eyes.

“Of course,” Marin chirped happily. “Is it a gift?” she asked though she already knew the answer. Katara was fond of the little fish, she had often offered them to her, but Katara always insisted she didn't need them. Not wanting to take such beautifully crafted things for free.

“Yes, for my wife,” Zuko answered with another soft smile. It was only right he return the favor to Katara. After all he was reminded he had never thanked her either.

Marin smiled giggling a little at the love sick forlorn look on the young fire nation boy's face. A look that she learned he often had when he spoke of his wife. Even when they were together, the way he looked at Katara was always the same. A strong sense of love.

“I'll throw in the other for consolation,” Marin spoke up as she tucked the small koi pendants in a gift bag for him. “They're best when they're a pair after all, don't want to disrupt fate too much.”

He was about to protest it but he stopped himself, he was sure Katara would find a use for both of them. “Thank you,” he replied, making sure to pay for both before taking the gift bag. Tucking it in his tunic to give to Katara when he saw her later.

“Anytime, I'm glad they've finally found a home, I was starting to worry they'd just collect dust forever,” Marin laughed accepting his payment.

They talked pleasant casualties for awhile. Nothing too exciting beyond whatever the fresh gossip going around was. Apparently news of the Avatar had spread through the whole city. Along with the way he crashed the King's party a couple weeks ago. Zuko had to admit he was worried that it could have cast more light on Katara outside of the outer ring and ruin their secrets but luckily her name seemed absent. Most attention fell to the avatar and rumors of why he was here, initiating a small bout of panic but only in whispers. Fading into conversations about work and even though they had different occupations they shared common complaints. Annoying customers, rude arrogant people, how busy it would be one day and absolutely dead the next.

Zuko paused a little in conversation, feeling a cool hand slip into his easily, entwining her fingers with his. Though he had no doubt to who it was, he was a little surprised he hadn't heard her walk up. Glancing over to see her bright blue eyes looking back at him, a warm almost giddy smile on her face.

“Hello to you too,” he mused a teasing smirk tugging at his lips. Absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. “Done for the day?”

“Yes, decided I should come find you,” Katara answered a pleasant hum to her voice. She was in a good mood, so he could only assume it was a good day. “What are you up to?”

“Talking about annoying people,” Marin answered with a small laugh. “Lee was telling me of some annoying people he had the unpleasant luxury of meeting today, I'm not envious, partly glad the most people I get to deal with are only the servants for the wealthy than the wealthy bastards themselves.”

Katara laughed a little at the crude comment but wouldn't disagree, she had met only a handful of the people that lived within the inner ring and she couldn't agree more. Snobby bastards was definitely a good descriptor of them. “Ah well I hope tomorrow holds less annoying people,” she mused softly, gently leaning against Zuko's arm.

“One can only hope,” Marin mused with a small wave of her hand. “But only time may be certain, anyway I heard you were having some fun with friends.”

“Yea, I was spending some time with a few friends I know from the inner ring, nothing too exciting though, mainly just lunch and boring talk about mending,” Katara replied with a dry wave of her hand. It really hadn't been that much of an exciting day. Other than another argument with her brother, Aang being pissy for a reason she thought absolute stupidly ridiculous, barely talking to her beyond curt words or snide remarks, and Toph, well, she was still Toph. Still bothering her about her so called secret boyfriend. Which was partly the reason Aang was so pissy. She wished they'd all drop it. “Remembered how much I don't like mending men's tunics.”

“I feel you there,” Marin laughed with a roll of her eyes. “My husband always manages to singe his, I told him I'm not going to mend them anymore if it keeps it up,” she mused with a wave of her hand.

“Not good with fire?” Zuko questioned lightly hearing the word singed. Spirits knew how many clothes he'd singed himself.

“Not the worst not the best,” Marin giggled at the question with a shrug of her shoulders. “Oh, you know you two would probably get along great, you two should come over for dinner tomorrow, Sachi and Shizu are coming over too.”

“That sounds fun,” Katara answered with a swift nod. “I know we've been meaning to do it for weeks, I'm so sorry we've been so busy.”

“That's why I thought I'd ask today,” Marin mused with a pleasant smile. “It'll be a lot of fun I'm sure, can't go wrong with shots and cards.”

“That depends if you can remember it the next morning,” Zuko joked with a dry laugh, earning a swift smack from Katara. “What, that's the fun of it.”

Katara rolled her eyes before looking back at Marin. “We'll make sure to be there,” she affirmed with a smile.

“Looking forward to it!” Marin cheered happily.

The trio stood and talked for a good while before Marin had to leave. Zuko and Katara mingling their way through the crowd, neither really sure if they had a goal or not.

“You know we could count that as a win,” Katara mused nearly giggling through her teeth. “You seemed surprised today.”

“I didn't hear you come up, so yes I guess I was,” he replied with a small roll of his eyes. “But no, it doesn't count.”

Katara let out a disgruntled sigh at his denial of letting her win, just once. “Why not?” she huffed looking up at him with a pout. “You didn't hear me.”

“We weren't playing, I wasn't aware I should be alert,” he defended giving her a flat look.

“Oh come on you cheat all the time,” she groaned with a heavy roll of her eyes and a flare of her hands. “It should count that's the whole point of the game.”

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics. Half a feeling she was doing it on purpose to try and make him cave. But he was adamant one couldn't win when they weren't even playing hide and seek. He let out a sigh halting their steps when they turned down an empty alley. Turning to look at her. Chuckling a little at the pout he received.

He knew she did it on purpose. She had learned puppy-dog-eyes work apparently.

“But I guess, since this might be the closest thing to a win you might get,” he mused a teasing smirk tugging at his lips looking down at her. “I can let you claim it, but just this once.”

Katara huffed a little at his teasing tone. Crossing her arms over her chest, cocking a hip, trying to keep the scowl on her face.

“I've gotten close many times thank you very much,” she defended quickly to his teasing antics. “And this should count as a one hundred percent win.”

He chuckled a little at her attempt of a scowl. “But you've still never gotten any of those wins,” he corrected with a grin, a hand on his hip. “If you're that desperate for a win okay, we can count it.”

“I am not desperate,” she huffed with a stomp of her foot at the stupid assumption. Smacking him in the chest lightly as if it'd take away the grin. “You're the worst, nothing more than a cheating bastard,” she grumbled. “We could hardly call those honest wins.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled holding his hands up in surrender. “We count this as a win, so what would you like for a prize today?” he agreed waving off the small argument.

She pursed her lips in thought. Usually they planned their wagers beforehand. But then again she had to agree, this time she kind of cheated. But semantics. Hips swaying lightly as she thought, letting out a small thoughtful hum as she pondered the question. Usually their wagers just ended in who was buying dinner, though a lot of the times he still bought it, she suspected out of pity. Since well he did _normally_ win.

“I don't know,” she answered with a defeated huff. A small part of her never thought she'd get this far. “Dinner is kind of pointless, you bought yesterday,” she sighed with a heave of her shoulders.

Zuko nodded a little giving a nonchalant shrug of agreement. He wouldn't really argue that. It was also still a little early for dinner.

“How about this?” he asked remembering the gift he bought her. Pulling out the small gift bag before handing it to her. “It was supposed to be a thank you gift, but eh.”

Katara blinked at the sudden gift, honestly surprised. Her face scrunching a little trying to think of anything he had to thank her for. She hadn't really done anything to deserve his thanks. If anything she thought she annoyed him more than anything.

“Wait, is this for the thank you gift I gave you two weeks ago?” she asked curiously giving him a sharp look. She swore she'd kick his butt if it was.

He scoffed a little rolling his eyes, though unable to prevent the small dust of a blush. “Yes, I don't like owing people things.”

“Oh my god that is not how thank you gifts work you dork,” she almost laughed. Shaking her head lightly. “I gave it to you as a thank you, you don't owe me.”

“Well I still owe you a thank you so just take it,” he grumbled the blush darkening, tossing her the gift bag.

Katara fumbled a little at the quick toss, but managed to catch it. “Fine, fine,” she mumbled to his gruff attitude. Knowing she should just be used to it, he wasn't really the sentimental type. Oh well no, he had his moments he could be rather sweet. She knew his gruff and tough attitude was a false, but let him believe she didn't because she liked the sweet moments too much. “But what are you thanking me for? I figured I annoy you more than anything,” she asked curious a little more to herself than anything as she opened up the small gift bag.

“You're only annoying sometimes,” he corrected with a small snort of a laugh, arms crossed his chest. Trying to cease the stupid blush he felt on his face.

She snorted a little rolling her eyes at the sarcasm she heard on his tongue. “Hardy har,” she sassed back as she pulled out the small koi pendants. She couldn't help but smile, she wasn't terribly surprised. “I still don't need two of them.”

“You'll figure something out,” he retorted with a wave of his hand.

“Give me your hand,” she all but demanded though was reaching for his wrist before he could protest. “You can keep one,” she stated tying one of the red strings around his left wrist. Gifting him the pendant with sapphire gems for eyes.

“I bought them for you,” he protested but let her do as she pleased. “I don't know why you think I have any more use for jewelry than you.”

She rolled her eyes at his protest shaking her head lightly. “You're my husband aren't you?” she mused a teasing grin on her own face as she looked up at him. “Now we have something to match,” she giggled.

He pouted a little at the teasing sass, though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. “Fine, give me your wrist I'll tie it for you,” he sighed holding a hand out for the other.

“Thanks,” she giggled giving him the other pendant and her wrist.

“This is a thank you gift don't thank me,” he teased echoing her words from two weeks ago as he tied the matching pendant around her left wrist as well. Grinning a little before leaning down to give a quick fleeting kiss in return.

Katara felt her whole body burn at the whisper of a kiss. “What was that for?” she nearly shrieked from embarrassment. Her brain momentarily short circuiting.

“You're my wife,” he teased enjoying the feverish blush that erupted on her face. She was predictable. “Shouldn't I kiss you?”

Katara sputtered a little trying to think of a response. Face contorting to a furious pout, smacking him in the face lightly just to wipe that stupid grin away. A part of her couldn't believe he'd do such a thing but the other part of her knew full well he would. With as often as he gave her teasing cheek kisses, she shouldn't be surprised he'd actually kiss her in such a way.

“You are the worst,” she groaned with fleeting frustration. “I can't believe you did that.”

“Why not?” he mused watching her pace in frustration. It was genuinely enjoyable and adorable. But he kept that thought to himself. “You did it first,” he corrected with a grin.

Katara stopped dead in her tracks hearing that. Head snapping back to him. “What?” she hissed. She had no memory of ever kissing him like that.

He nodded stepping closer to her again. “That day at the tea shop,” he answered trying to hide the teasing hum on his words. “You kissed me first.”

Katara wished the spirits would spite her then and there as she tried to force herself to remember. Thinking back to that day at the tea shop. Biting her lip as she went over the events in her head trying to pinpoint the moment he was talking about. Her face flaring in a bright blush as it clicked in her brain.

He was right.

_She had kissed him._

Never even realizing it in her bout of excitement. Too caught up with the fact she thought they were finally getting something. Something to help them not be stuck in Ba Sing Se forever. Letting out a frustrated groan hitting herself in the forehead, hiding her face in her hands. How had she never even noticed? She had just been so excited she hadn't even thought about it at the time. He hadn't said anything either.

“Uggg,” she groaned into her hands. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I figured you didn't even notice it, so didn't want to press it,” he answered simply with a small shrug. Not wanting to tell her he had actually been to stunned to even say anything. Or the fact he thought about it a lot more than he should. “You looked happy at the time.”

“I hate you,” she grumbled crouching down trying to just get a hold of her nerves. Just feeling that stupid smug smirk on his face. Knowing he was purely enjoying her agony. “Two weeks, you knew for two weeks?”

“Yes.”

“And what, you were just waiting for this?”

“Also yes,” he answered with a small chuckle crouching down in front of her. “Don't beat yourself up over it, I won't do it again.”

“That's not my issue,” she grumbled hitting her forehead against her knees. Her issue was that she wanted another. But that wasn't even a new fact. She had been wanting to kiss him for nearly a month. And she had actually done it. _But forgot it_! How could she be so freaking stupid? Pouting as she peeked back at him. Scowling at the cheeky grin. “You're so buying dinner tonight.”

“Deal.”

****

“What are you all dressed up for?” Sokka asked looking over at his sister when she walked back out. Dressed in a casual green and white dress, her hair half down half in a bun with a flower pin holding it together. Dressed up for something more than just a friend but less than a royal party for sure. Unable to help his curiosity though he had half a guess to who she was meeting already.

“Probably a date with her boyfriend,” Toph cut in on a dry sigh. “What else does she get dressed up for?”

Katara glared hearing the snappy comment. She was tired of the stupid boyfriend nonsense between the three of them. Ever since the day a few weeks ago Toph refused to let it go, or refer to Zuko as anything other than her secret boyfriend. Which only riled up Sokka's and Aang's suspicion and annoyance. Especially Aang. It was driving Katara up a wall at this point.

“Actually,” Katara hissed back smoothing some wrinkles from her dress. “I have dinner plans with a couple friends, I just thought it'd be nice to dress casual-nice,” she corrected sharply with a swift nod.

“Is your secret boyfriend one of those friends?” Aang grumbled under his breath eyes flickering to Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes at the snippy tone. Shaking her head. She did not want to deal with this today. Honestly just tired of the ridiculous jealousy. Even when reminding herself he was only twelve. Mentally at least anyway. Waving it off lightly, she had no reason to argue with it. It almost seemed futile at this point.

“I don't know how many times I have to correct you guys,” she groaned with a frustrated wave of her hand. “I _do not_ have a secret boyfriend, or a boyfriend at all.”

Just a fake marriage with Zuko their sworn enemy. But she couldn't exactly tell them any of that nonsense. Some days she still found it hard to believe. More so after what happened yesterday. Fiddling with the small pendant on her wrist, a constant reminder that, no, it happened. Zuko had kissed her and she apparently kissed him first. She shook her head quickly not wanting to think about it. It was fleeting anyway.

Meant nothing more than that. Just his usual stupid teasing because he was a jerk.

Nothing more.

“No just some random guy you sneak out to see on a daily basis,” Toph corrected casually. Still finding great amusement in Katara's little charade. The drama at least gave her something to enjoy while they were stuck here. “Who by the way sugar queen, I believe is over due for an introduction.”

Katara groaned as she headed for the door. “I'm not arguing with you guys about this,” she huffed. “I am allowed to have other friends, believe it or not my life does not revolve around this,” she stated sternly gesturing vaguely with her arms.

Katara felt she was allowed to have a life that didn't revolve around the avatar or a stupid war. And felt like she shouldn't have to share everything with them. She was so tired of hearing the stupid secret boyfriend story, tired of Aang's unnecessary jealousy and her brother's overprotective suspicions.

As if she couldn't take care of herself.

“Well it'd be nice at least to know his name,” Sokka snapped back with an annoyed huff looking over at his sister. “You sneak out daily to go gallivant with some guy, what do you think we'll think?”

“Fine his name is Lee okay?” Katara hissed hands on her hips. “Are you happy? Now you know, now just drop it, there's nothing between us like that, we're just friends and we try to keep avatar stuff out of it because believe it or not my life is not solely avatar stuff!” she snapped glaring back at her brother. “I'm so sorry I just want some time to myself, you tell me not to worry so it's what I'm doing.”

“Yea but I didn't mean just distancing yourself, it's like you aren't even here lately,” Sokka huffed back with a roll of his eyes.

“Seriously,” Aang grumbled in agreement with a roll of his eyes. “It's like you don't even care about us anymore now you have your _stupid boyfriend_.”

Katara scowled, gritting her teeth to just try and calm her anger. Letting out a deep breath trying to unclench her jaw. Release some of the tension welling in her shoulders. Just to keep her anger under control. She did not want this to ruin her night. Wanting to still try and have a decent night with friends. She had hoped she could just not argue about it, that they wouldn't come back to the stupid and false story of a secret boyfriend.

But now they were accusing her of not caring?

Great.

As if she didn't spend day after day cooking their meals, making sure everyone had something they wanted, cleaning up after them, doing the mending and just trying to keep everyone at least okay as she could in this stupid war. Just to assure they'd all live another day. But yea sure now because she decides to have some fun herself, she doesn't care.

Okay.

“Fine,” she seethed coldly biting back her anger. Evening her tone. “If that's how you feel, then you can cook, do the mending, and while you're at it you can find a new water bender teacher in the middle of Ba Sing Se,” she snapped coldly before turning to leave.

“Wait no Katara–“ Sokka sputtered, a small hope he could help calm her down before rash decisions were made. But she was already half way out the door before he could even get up.

“Have a good night!” Katara seethed before slamming the door behind her.

“Well, that probably could have gone better,” Toph spoke up after a beat of silence flooded over them. Earning a collective groan from both boys.

“Shut up,” Sokka groaned burying his face in his hands. He knew Katara could handle herself but he couldn't help the worry. She was his sister, he couldn't help but worry about her. Not wanting to lose the closest family he still had. Knowing he probably could have handled it better but he just didn't know what to do. She never spoke to him about it. “We're all just stressed about everything.”

“We could go after her, see the boyfriend?” Toph suggested calmly. “Find out who she's really going to see,” she added knowing full well Katara was lying about the boy's name.

“Not a bad idea,” Aang agreed with a small gruff huff. Half tempted to agree. He was curious to who Katara was seeing every night.

“No,” Sokka sighed with a shake of his head putting an end to the stupid idea. “Let's just let her calm down, no use making her more upset.” He just had to hope she'd come back in the morning. After everyone has calmed down.

Hopefully.

“We can talk about it sensibly in the morning after we've all calmed down,” Sokka stated though it was more of an order than a suggestion. “She'll be back in the morning before we know it.”

“Unless twinkle-toes here really blew it this time,” Toph countered calmly.

“Toph, please, not now,” Sokka sighed shaking his head.

****

Katara tried to let her anger subside as she made her way towards the outer ring. Trying to just forget the argument all together. Just focus on her own night and worry about the rest in the morning. Just let them all calm down. Knowing everyone was just stressed about the war, their audience with the king, finding Appa. Everything felt like a mess. But she was trying her hardest not to think about it.

Letting out a breath shaking it from her head. Making her way towards the tea shop where they agreed to meet up. It was one place she could find without getting completely lost.

Unable to stop the smile when she saw him sitting on the steps outside of the building. Not surprised he managed to get there first, figuring he probably just lingered after work.

“You look nice,” Zuko stated standing up from his spot when she came over.

“Thank you, I thought it'd be nice to be a little casual,” Katara replied with a smile a faint blush on her face. “You look nice too.”

He scoffed a little taking her hand as they began walking towards the outer ring. “Thanks, I'll take your word for it,” he mused.

She pouted a little at the scoff. “It's true, you look nice in earthy tones,” she retorted with a small roll of her eyes. “They don't wash you out.”

“Well you look nice in any color,” he replied a small grin gracing his face. “But I think red is probably the best.”

“You would say that,” she huffed with a turn of her head trying to hide the blush on her face. She swore he just did it on purpose. Like the jerk that he is. “Come on let's just hurry up, I don't want to be late.”

He chuckled a little at her bashful pout, though not surprised. Nodding in agreement letting her lead part of the way. Since he hoped she knew where she was going this time, considering she had been the one out of the two of them who had visited Marin's apartment before. So hopefully she wouldn't get them terribly lost.

Luckily between the two of them they managed to find their friend's home with little to no trouble. They had momentarily gotten lost when Katara took the wrong street, but Zuko knew a shortcut that helped even it out.

“You know if you want too we can always leave early,” Katara spoke up as they walked into the building. “I know you aren't super excited for dinner with friends,” she mused a small teasing flit to her voice but it wasn't out of malice.

He shrugged. “But you want to, so I'll suffer through it,” he replied calmly earning an eye roll.

“Who knows maybe you'll manage to have some fun,” Katara grumbled as they made their way to their friend's apartment.

Pausing outside the door when they reached the right one. Katara giving them each a quick look over to make sure it looked like they hadn't scaled a couple of buildings because they got lost. Wiping off some dirt from his sleeve, fixing her own dress as well. He waved off her fiddling with a small huff.

“It's fine, stop it,” he grumbled though moved to fix some of her hair that gotten skewed. Fixing the half bun she had decided to wear so it wouldn't fall out completely.

She rolled her eyes though let him help. Pushing him away lightly before knocking on the door. Trying to make them look as non-suspicions as possible. Taking a small breath just reassuring herself it would be fine. Everything would be fine. They would have a good visit with friends.

“Hey guys,” Marin greeted opening the door, smiling warmly at the couple. “Come on in, we just started making dinner,” she mused stepping out of the way to let them inside the apartment.

“Thank you, we're glad we aren't late,” Katara hummed happily following her friend into the apartment, tugging Zuko along with her.

“Especially with your sense of direction,” Zuko teased lightly following Katara into the apartment. Trying to bite back the small sense of dread welling in his gut. Not that he wasn't a little interested in having a normal night with normal friends, it always came with a small sense of trepidation.

It was easy with Katara because of the secrets they shared. An unspoken history gave them equal footing. But he wasn't that lucky with others. He had to be Lee and try not to fuck it up. He let out a breath feeling Katara squeeze his hand, a silent reassurance he was grateful for.

“Katara and Lee are here,” Marin announced as they mingled into the apartment where their other friends were.

Zuko felt his body stiffen when they stepped into the kitchen. Breath clogged in his throat as he saw the man he could only assume was Marin's husband. Trying to just stay calm when he looked back. A silent knowing passing between both young men. His grip around Katara's hand tightened as if she could help sooth the panic racing through his blood. Looking over the man not really much older than them, probably the same age as his wife. He was tall, not really out of shape but not overtly in shape either from what he could see, pale skin that was at most a shade darker than Zuko. Pin straight inky black hair pulled in a half ponytail, coming to rest just below his shoulders. But the first thing Zuko really noticed where his eyes. A familiar raw ember color just lingering closer to brown than gold.

He was undeniably firenation.

Zuko was half tempted to take Katara's offer and leave now. But he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to just breathe. He wasn't going to panic, just stay calm and hope he knew nothing. If the spirits let him be that lucky.

“Oh right Lee, this is my husband,” Marin introduced breaking Zuko from his thoughts. “I don't think you've guys met in person before.”

“Pleasure to formally meet you _Lee_ ,” the other man spoke up, a forced smile on his face as he eyed the young man in front of him, holding a hand out to Zuko. “Marin has told me so much about you and your wife, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Tamaru, though Tama is fine.”

Zuko swallowed the breath trapped in his throat, relinquishing Katara's hand from his to shake the other. Feeling the tight grip, it almost made his heart stop. Knowing this man knew the unspoken secret. Giving a hard nod.

_Don't panic._

“Nice to meet you as well, Marin speaks of you fondly,” he choked out feeling Katara's gentle prodding. “Sorry it took so long to formally meet you, Tamaru.”

“Life's just been busy after all with rampaging platypus bears and rogue cabbage carts,” Katara joked, sensing the tension in Zuko's body. Hoping to relieve some of it. “Hard to get a moment to relax.”

“That poor merchant can't get a break,” Marin mused on a laugh as she gave Katara a welcoming hug. “I heard he got the avatar to help him though.”

“Oh wow, he must be special to get the avatar to help,” Katara feigned ignorance well. Sometimes she almost felt bad how easily she was to detach herself from her actual life. How easily it had been to form a fake marriage, how easily they lied, making up a life they never really had.

A life she almost wished she did have.

“I heard it was the avatar's fault in the first place,” Shizu cut in looking back from the stove where she was helping Marin prepare the food. “He was the one that let that platypus bear loose in the first place.”

“No way, I heard it was some guy with a boomerang,” Tamaru spoke up as he lingered back to his wife. Standing about a head taller than the young woman. “Broke the lock on the cage and it just went crazy chasing the poor man all the way to the inner ring.”

Zuko looked over at his companion as he listened to the many stories, with a questioning look. Knowing she had to know the truth. Though she merely shrugged her shoulders, giving a nonchalant 'couldn't-tell-you' face. He pursed his lips to a doubtful pout at the gesture.

“Well I'm glad even if it was the avatar's fault he owned up to his mistakes,” Katara added in with a pleasant smile, nudging Zuko lightly seeing his doubtful pout. “I've heard he's no better than a child some days,” she laughed a little though Zuko heard the underlying snap in her words.

Ah they probably got in a fight. He thought crossing his arms as he lingered a little more towards the door. Katara moving away to greet the other women. He gave pleasant hellos but wasn't much for hugs.

“Hey you know what _Lee_ ,” Tamaru spoke throwing a casual arm around Zuko's shoulders when he came up behind him. A mischievous grin emerging across face as he eyed the secret sulking prince. “You look to me like a man who can hold his spice.”

Zuko felt a rush of panic run through him at the casual gesture, a small surprise yelp escaping him. Not really used to people touching him. Or well people outside of Katara. Trying to just remain calm. Coughing a little to cover up his nerves.

“I enjoy spicy things, yes,” Zuko answered as casually as he could. Not lying, it was one of his favorites, but being away from the firenation taught him most people didn't know what real spice was. Which was annoying. Trying to just ignore the panic and worry coursing through him. “Why?”

“Well lucky for you Marin's got the best fire chili noodles in all of Ba Sing Se,” Tamaru praised with almost an air of smugness. A vague gesture towards his wife. “So how about we see who can eat more?”

“Dear, don't,” Marin's voice cautioned turning to her husband with a look. “No one can stomach those wretched things other than you,” she scrutinized gesturing to a bowl of fire chilies on the counter. “Don't torment the poor man.”

Zuko blinked a little at the offer, not what he expected. But then again what was he really expecting? Eyes lingering to the bowl of peppers on the counter. It actually sounded really delicious. He hadn't had a decent bowl of chili noodles in years.

“No, that sounds fun,” Zuko spoke up with a calm nod. “I'll accept the challenge.”

Tamaru laughed smacking the boy on the back relinquishing him from his grasp. “Great I love a challenge!”

There was a collective sigh from Marin and Katara at the sudden challenge. It was rather childish both women could admit. But who were they to try and argue their partners out of it when both men seemed set on the challenge. Katara shaking her head lightly at Zuko. It sounded like something her harebrained brother would think up. If Sokka could stomach spice anyway, he'd probably vomit after one of those things. She thought looking at the bowl of fiery red peppers.

“Alright but you have to stop before puking, I am not cleaning up chili vomit,” Marin agreed with a roll of her eyes. “And I will hear no complaints when the peppers come back to bite you in the ass.”

“Deal,” Tamaru chuckled snagging a pepper from the bowl. “Don't worry, I'm sure Lee's up for the challenge.”

Zuko nodded looking back at Tamaru seeing the smug grin. He wouldn't pass down a challenge, he liked to win and he loved a good spicy meal. Which seemed nearly impossible to find in Ba Sing Se, or anywhere in the earth kingdom.

“He never says no to a challenge, like an idiot,” Katara cut in with a grin, a silent jab to her pretend husband. “Stupid pride will do that.”

“He's a man, do you know any that back down from a stupid wager?” Sachi snickered with a roll of her eyes, sitting at the table looking over at the men. “I swear it's in their nature.”

Katara pursed her lips at the question glancing over at her pretend husband. No she couldn't say she knew him to back down from a stupid waver. Determination was something he did not lack. Or spite. But then again she knew she wasn't much better.

“That's true, put them together and any sense seems to diminish,” she mused a playful teasing tint to her voice. Leaning against one of the counters. “Though sometimes he doesn't need any help for that.”

“And you still married me,” Zuko snarked back with a roll of his eyes. Chuckling hearing her groan of frustration. “Where did you guys actually manage to find fire chili's anyway?” he asked a question had been tugging at him. Partly wanting to know where he could get some. He was sure Uncle would enjoy them as well. Though not as much as he was waiting too. Uncle's flavor for super spicy things wasn't as high as it once was.

“We grow them ourselves actually,” Marin answered looking over her shoulder at him, using a knife to gesture to her husband. Tamaru grabbing the bowl off of the counter, offering Zuko to take some if he wanted. “That bloke loves them, and they're impossible to find outside of the firenation, we got lucky when we met a traveler who had some.”

“You actually enjoy them?” Katara asked raising a brow at her pretend husband. Watching him take one of the offered flaming red peppers. Trying not to make a disgusted face seeing him bite one raw.

“Yes,” Zuko answered though muffled by the pepper in his mouth. Glad to know they still tasted great. Grinning a little seeing her grimace, holding the half bitten piece to her. “Here, try it, you might like it too.”

Katara scrunched her face at the offered pepper, she could smell how hot it must be. She knew why it was called a fire chili, it wasn't just for the color. Sticking her tongue out lightly shaking her head. “No thanks, it smells awful,” she answered pushing his hand back to him.

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek to bite back his grin, a quick and stupid idea crossing his mind. “Okay, then come here a sec,” he mused tugging the back of her dress lightly to pull her closer to him. Giving her a quick peck on the lips when she was close enough. “There.”

“Ooh smooth,” Sachi snickered at the couple. “Katara you really did catch a good one.”

Katara felt her face burn brighter than the pepper that lingered on his lips. Swearing if they weren't in polite company she'd hit him. Settling for a quick scowl at his smug grin, rolling her eyes while the others merely laughed and gave playful bouts of cheers.

“It still tastes truly awful,” she grumbled wiggling away from him, smacking him on the arm. “How can you stomach that spicy thing?” she huffed waving a hand as if to fan the spice away from her mouth.

“I told you, they're atrocious,” Marin feigned in with agreement. Handing Katara a cup of tea to help settle the burning spice. “I have no idea how he can stomach them so calmly, not even breaking a sweat.”

“I'm sorry you don't have good taste,” Tamaru teased his own wife.

“Well yea I married you didn't I?” Marin shot back without missing a beat sending them all into a bout of hysterics.

The topic of chilies faded as the group of young adults turned to talk of other things. Mostly about their days and any exciting news any of them heard. Katara had moved to help Marin and Sachi in the kitchen to make dinner, letting Shizu take a break. Helping Marin with the wretched peppers she honestly didn't know how Zuko could stomach. Working on making a large batch of chili noodles for their ridiculous challenge. She swore if he made himself sick she wasn't healing his dumb ass. Glancing over at him, seeing him and Tamaru snacking on the wretched chilies while they talked amongst themselves. She had only had a whisper of a taste but decided she hated them. They were awful to the highest degree and he ate them like candy. Wondering if maybe his taste buds were shot to hell and back.

“If you want we can give you some of the extra plants to grow some yourselves,” Marin offered up as they cut up some of the peppers. “They're hard to find around here.”

“We'd love one,” Zuko answered before Katara could object hearing the question. A grin on his face when she shot him a look. She knew he was doing it on purpose. Probably to get back at the fact she had signed them up to be husband and wife without his say in it. “They're good.”

“You better learn to garden then,” Katara replied calmly earning a chuckle out of him. She wouldn't deny him the pleasure she guessed. It wasn't her fault he had bad taste buds. Looking over at him. “Come here and help make some tea, tea shop boy.”

“Are you sure you want that?” Zuko mused though wasn't arguing moving closer to her. “I'm not sure they want hot leaf water.”

Katara rolled her eyes hitting him with her hip lightly since her hands were occupied with burning chilies. “Let me wash these awful things off and I'll help obviously,” she corrected tossing the chopped peppers into the wok on the stove for Marin.

“You work at a tea shop and can't make tea?” Shizu asked curiously looking over at the couple from her spot at the table. “Sounds hard to believe.”

“He makes good hot leaf water,” Katara laughed as she washed her hands. “His uncle makes the best tea though, he's still learning,” she mused patting Zuko on the chest playfully, also partly using his shirt to dry her hands. “But he's gotta help somewhere.”

Between the two of them, mostly due to Katara, they managed to make some decent tea to go with dinner. He had at least known a good combination that would go well with chili noodles, and mild noodles for those who _weren't_ insane. She gave him credit for that, she was sure his uncle would be proud he didn't make awful leaf water. She snickered a little at the idea moving to help set the table with Marin and Sachi.

“Ready to lose, Lee from the tea shop?” Tamaru boasted with smug confidence as they all made their way to the table.

“It will be a great victory,” Zuko shot back with a smugness Katara knew was false. Though it made her smile seeing the playful look in his eye. Seeing he was having at least some fun.

Katara had to admit to herself this was probably the most relaxed she had ever seen Zuko. He seemed so at ease it was almost a little jarring. He was usually more, playful, to say the least when they were alone but she knew it was because they held little secrets. A part of her had been worried to how he would behave around more than just her. But he seemed to be having a genuinely nice time. A part of her wondered if this is how he acted before everything. It made her heart ache a little before she washed it away. Now was the time for friends, just good friends and stupid bets.

“With such confidence you want to place a wager then?” Tamaru suggested though it earned him a look from his wife beside him.

Katara gave Zuko a similar look seeing the glint in his eye. The stupid boy never turned down a challenge. Not that she was really one to talk. It was part of the reason they were even here at all. She refused to say no to a challenge. But she didn't want him to make himself sick just for the sake of winning a stupid bet.

“What's the wager?” Zuko asked back accepting the second challenge. Momentarily ignoring the glaring look from his temporary wife. Knowing he was going to get an earful after. If he lived that long and she didn't murder him beforehand.

Tamaru contemplated for a moment, tapping his finger against his chin as he thought. “Hmm well how about if I win, we get to hear about this,” he wagered, gesturing to the scar on Zuko's left.

“Tamaru!” Marin shot in sending a glare to her husband.

“And if you win, I'll share my own,” Tamaru concluded with a steely look to the young prince. A look Zuko understood. “Deal?”

Zuko scowled a little at the wager, contemplating it himself. Feeling Katara's eyes boring into him. Knowing she'd tell him it's a bad idea. But he wasn't going to pass the challenge.

“Deal,” Zuko answered shaking Tamaru's hand in agreement.

“Great, then let's dig in,” Tamaru replied with a smug grin arm gesturing to the bowls of hot chili noodles in front of them.

“Are you sure you can eat that?” Katara asked tentatively leaning over when he took his seat. Looking at the bowl of noodles in front of him. Nearly fire red from the amount of chili sauce on them. He had even added extra. As if it wasn't spicy enough from the peppers alone. She could smell the burning sensation. Scrunching her nose trying not to sneeze. “That smells hotter than lava.”

“It's delicious,” Zuko countered without an ounce of trepidation as he took his seat. “You can try it again if you want though,” he added with an amused grin.

Katara gave him a quick look, half tempted to throw the bowl onto his lap for the idea alone. “I'm not healing you if you get sick,” she countered back quickly with a roll of her eyes turning back to her own bowl of actual tasty food. “It's too late to tell you not to do anything stupid anyway.”

Zuko chuckled at her remark but waved it off. No real intentions of loosing the bet, or at least on purpose. He wasn't really sure he wanted to talk about the scar and half of him told him to lie if it came down to it. But there was something about Tamaru that made Zuko a little uneasy at the thought. Worried he'd give him away. But he tried not to think about it and instead just enjoy the delicious food he hadn't been able to enjoy in years.

The four women sat and watched in mixture of awe and disbelief as the two men slurped down bowl after bowl of flaming hot noodles. A collective thought that they had indeed gone insane. Though they managed to keep a good record on the number each man had gone through, at the moment it was a tie. Katara was honestly mystified how they could eat so much so casually, as if it wasn't burning hot like fire. Instead watching as Zuko ate, in probably the least dignified way she'd ever witnessed, bowl after bowl of burning chili noodles like it was nothing. Not even breaking a sweat. She probably would have hurled after bowl three. He was on eight. Going on nine. And Tamaru wasn't far off either, already passing on to his ninth bowl.

They apparently had bottomless stomachs made of steel.

For awhile it looked like the stupid wager might end in a draw as the supplies were running low after bowl nine. The women almost collectively wished it would end in a draw just to sate both men's egos. As they sat enjoying their own meals, talking amongst themselves letting the boys burn their stomachs. Just waiting for them to call a draw. But alas Tamaru was able to pull through with eleven, Zuko gave up after bowl ten. Not actually wanting to get sick and listen to Katara's 'I-told-you-so'.

“Well, looks like you lost,” Katara stated in a tone that was just the same as her I-told-you-so voice. Zuko gave her a small glare. She merely grinned back at him.

She'd been _dying_ to say those words to him for weeks.

“Just barely though, so don't get too down trotted,” Marin stated with a small snort of a laugh.

“But I still won,” Tamaru interjected with a prideful nod.

Marin rolled her eyes shaking her head. “Don't get so big headed now,” she scolded lightly giving him a look. “How about for letting us indulge the stupid bet, you two can work on cleaning up dinner?” she offered standing from her spot hearing her toddler's cry from down the hall.

“That's fine, I'd be glad to help,” Zuko answered with a small nod. He wasn't going to refuse, he made the mess anyway and was a guest. It was the least he could do to help.

“I can help too,” Katara offered when Zuko took her empty bowl from her to help clear the table.

“It's fine we can manage it, you guys made dinner we can clean it up,” Tamaru replied with a warm laugh. “You know I'm sure Toru would like to see you before he goes to sleep,” he added lightly hearing the fussing toddler in the other room.

“Oh yea he loves you,” Marin agreed with a bright smile. Honestly between the few visits Katara had made to the apartment she became a favorite for Toru. Marin suspected it was just because she was new and nice. “The pretty lady with blue eyes, that's what he remembers whenever you visit.”

Katara gave a sheepish laugh. “I suppose I can say hi, he's such a cutie after all, I'd hate to hurt his feelings,” she agreed moving to get up from her seat. And she liked visiting the toddler, it almost made her miss home when she'd help watch after the little ones.

“You know if you and your husband ever get to it you could have a cutie too,” Sachi spoke up with a teasing tone to the young couple. “You two would make an adorable kid.”

“I'm actually surprised you two don't have one by now,” Shizu agreed with a small laugh eyeing their friends. “With as lovey-dovey as you two are.”

“I want to know what your using to prevent it, that has to be some strong shit,” Sachi added looking over at Katara. “Please share your secret, I'm dying to know,” she laughed a little nudging the waterbender playfully.

Both Katara's and Zuko's faces seemed to ignite with a feverish blush. They were used to their friend's teasing, it was a common amongst them. But it still never failed to spike their nerves. A very quick reminder back to the fact, they were faking a marriage. And running low on excuses to why they didn't have children. Because apparently they just weren't that lucky wasn't a good enough excuse.

Katara coughed a little to clear her throat. “Actually,” she sputtered out before she could really think, giving Zuko a weary glance. “We're um, trying?” she mumbled out the first words that came to her mind. More of a place holder than anything to just momentarily stop the teasing. Trying to ignore the heated glare she was receiving from her temporary husband at the idea. “Right dear?”

Zuko had to bite back the momentary anger that burned in his lungs. They were so far from trying for anything, most certainly _a baby!_ Wondering if she forgot the fact they were _not_ actually married. In fact not a couple at all really. He took a deep breath to try and cease the blush on his face. Giving a hard nod.

“Yes,” he answered as even as he could. “We _just_ _decided_ to start trying, so who knows yet,” he added as if to smooth over the next wave of questions he could only guess were coming.

“Ooh, that's great news,” Marin cheered happily as she bounced over giving Katara a cheerful hug. “Come on, let's go see Toru, you know I have some baby stuff left over if you need it,” she mused as the four woman trickled out of the kitchen.

“That's great, I'll keep it in mind,” Katara replied with as true a smile she could muster. Following Marin and the others out of the kitchen. Sending Zuko the quickest 'I'm sorry' look she could before she was pulled along. She was never going to hear the end of it for sure.

Zuko let out a breath watching Katara disappear down the hall with the others. The talk of babies and 'helpful' methods fading with them.

So now they were fake married trying for a fake baby.

_Great._

He was sure his Uncle would have a field day with this information if he ever found out. He would never live it down. He let out a breath shaking his head to wave it from his mind. Returning to help Tamaru clean up the mess of the kitchen they'd left. He could at least focus on that without the thought of fake babies. He had no real intention of having children anytime soon. Or at all if he really could help it. Not really wanting to fuck up another whole life.

****

Katara had no idea what she had been thinking to say something so absurd. And such a ridiculous lie. It was as bad as lying about being married in the first place. Now lying about them trying to have a baby. Zuko was going to kill her for sure after this. Or at least might finally put an end to this stupid charade of a marriage. She tried not to think about it all as she visited with the toddler. Sitting on the floor, playing with some toys to help entertain him. Trying to hide her grimace as she listened to the other women give her some helpful tips. A part of her remembering her home in the south. The conversations the women would have. The day she had her first cycle and was told she was a woman. Gran-Gran explaining to her the differences between a boy and girl. One of her aunts telling her she'd be expected to bare great sons one day. Especially as the daughter of the village chief. It was the _least she could do_.

She scowled at the memory still hearing the snide tone vividly.

Reality being she had no interest in children right now. Sure one day, but that was common. She just wished it wasn't in war. Not wanting to bring a child into the war. The fear it's father could be taken from it. That she could lose it or her potential husband. A part of her figured it's what would happen when she returned from the war. Family was important in their culture. Especially in the south. Because sometimes it's all you had to rely on in the cold tundras. Family was always important to her, and she knew it was to Sokka as well. So she was sure when this was over she'd just find a water tribe boy. Settle down. Maybe travel north again, they at least still had men. But the thought made her roll her eyes.

She wasn't ready to only be a prize or a trophy. She did want someone to at least care about her.

Smiling at the small boy, who looked a lot like his own father. Reminding her of the baby they found in Omashu. Little part fire nation. A small part of her mind turned back to her fake husband. He would make a cute baby. She thought very briefly. Catching herself before continuing with the thought. She was not going to fantasize about having children with Zuko. They weren't even a couple. Technically.

“I at least hope you don't have twins,” Shizu sighed as the small group moved to settle into the living room. After putting Toru down for sleep. “Let me tell you, worst pregnancy ever, I told my husband never again.”

Katara laughed a little but wouldn't argue. Multiple babies were always hard, and risky. She remembered not many making it too long after, or the mother dying in birth back home. But she had trust that Shizu would pull through fine. She wasn't stuck in an igloo in the tundras of the southern pole with only a few midwives.

“You should be due soon shouldn't you?” Katara mused casually. Though her eyes lingered towards the doorway. Hearing Zuko and Tamaru talking. Partly curious to the conversation, but wasn't able to make anything out.

“A month more, if they decide to stay in there that long,” Shizu answered with a dry laugh, rubbing her stomach lightly. “Yume wasn't nearly as difficult.”

“Oh I feel you, Kei was the worst, I felt sick all the time, but with Kenta it was almost easy,” Sachi spoke up with an understanding nod.

“Hmm I've heard it's different for everyone, never know what to expect,” Katara replied with a small nod returning her attention back to her friends. She had never experienced it and didn't plan on it for a few more years at least. But she'd been around enough pregnant woman to know it was never that much of a fun experience. Sure the outcome was great most of the time. A happy new life to love and cherish. A special bond between a new family. Something she thought to be cherished. A wish she hoped to have one day.

****

Zuko grimaced unable to bite back the burp of smoke, leaving a foul taste of chili peppers and ash on his tongue. He almost regretted the ten bowls of fire chili noodles, _almost_ , they were still really tasty. And probably the first really hot thing he'd been able to eat since leaving the fire nation. Sure he'd had hot noodles or spicy foods but he had learned quick that a lot of people didn't really know the definition of _hot_. At most he got was a small burn, but not the heat he ever wanted. Then again finding fire chili peppers around Ba Sing Se was harder than it might appear. So he usually just settled for the low mild flavor of spicy they advertised as hot.

But no matter how good they may have been in the moment, they did not taste great the second time. And he was sure his body was going to kill him for eating ten bowls of fire chili noodles later. If Katara didn't do it first. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He'd probably do it again too just to taste something not bland.

“Not the best coming back up huh _Lee_?” Tamaru snorted seeing the prince's grimace. Setting a fresh cup of tea down for him, taking the seat beside him. A bowl of fire chili peppers between them. “Told you Marin's got the best recipe for chili noodles.”

“Hmm, I won't argue,” Zuko replied with a small nod taking a drink of his tea to help wash the ashy taste away. It was indeed probably one of the better recipes he had the pleasure of enjoying, maybe even better than the palace's chef. He partly wondered if he could ask for it. He'd learn to cook decently for that alone. “It was the best I've had in a long time, at least she understands heat.”

“Tell me about it, most places around here wouldn't know spice if it bit them in the ass,” Tamaru chuckled in agreement. Snapping a pepper between his teeth. One thing that wasn't super fun living in the earth kingdom, he had learned, they liked mild and mellow flavors.

A beat of silence fell between the two firenation men. Hearing the women fawn over baby pictures and sewing patterns in the other room. They had finished their task of cleaning not terribly long ago. Neither really in the rush to go fawn over babies either. Zuko rolled his eyes at the thought, he still couldn't believe she'd said _that_. Resting his head against his fist, slouching in his seat. A small unspoken tension growing in the air he wasn't sure how to break or address.

Looking over at the other man. He knew he had to _know_ something. He just didn't know _what_. Munching lazily on a pepper himself. He wasn't going to pass up the one treat he hadn't had in years. Trying to remain calm and just keep to the charade that they had weaved themselves into. Try not to let his panic show on his face. Trying to cease his fidgeting and the silent prayers for Katara to come back as if she'd be any help.

“So, I'm curious _Lee from the tea shop_ ,” Tamaru broke the tense silence, finishing a pepper before grabbing another. His voice was even, calm, and casual but Zuko heard the underlying tone of knowing. The way he spoke the false name. It was more of a lying hiss.

As if to say _I know you're lying_.

Zuko looked over at him at the comment. “Lee is fine.”

“Please tell me, how does a firenation prince find himself in Ba Sing Se with a waterbender for a wife?”

Zuko cursed under his breath at the question. Nearly breaking the cup in his hands. But tried to bite back the panicked anger. It wasn't a time to get angry. No reason to let it bother him as much as it was panning out to be.

Tamaru eyed the prince, seeing him tense in his spot, his face turning to a sour scowl. He knew the moment he saw him walk through the door. He knew him. Most everyone had learned of the banished prince when he had been cast out. Heard of his traitorous deed. Taught to hate him, he was traitor to his people, weak with no sense of honor. Tamaru, was never really sure what to make of the news. He was sure six years ago he agreed with the nation, agreeing the Fire Lord had to know right.

But six years changed people.

And he could see by the anxious scarred prince, six years had changed them both. Granted he'd never imagined meeting him in person, or end up sitting at his kitchen table with him. Sharing a bowl of fire chili peppers while their wives visited in the other room. So he couldn't help but be curious to how Prince Zuko, son of firelord Ozai and Ursa of the firenation, had turned into Lee from the tea shop married to Katara of the southern water tribe.

Zuko scowled a little, gripping the cup in his hands. Biting back the fire in his lungs, silencing it with another bite of a pepper. Trying to just think of an answer. A good answer. An answer that wouldn't ruin everything they worked to create. He thought to just deflect it but he knew it was futile. The man clearly knew who he was.

“I'm not a prince,” he hissed back simply taking a swift drink of his tea, finishing the cup with a simple gulp. “Just Lee.”

Tamaru chuckled at the hissed response, the anger on his words. “Relax _Lee_ from the tea shop,” he mused with a glimmer of a smirk. He had no intentions of spilling secrets, but seeing the once crowned prince of his nation now panicking in his kitchen, was kind of a moment he wanted to remember. “I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious to how you wound up in my kitchen with a water tribe wife.”

Zuko let out a small grumble, taking another pepper. “Marin invited us,” he answered back dryly with a small roll of his eyes, earning a laugh from the other. “How did you know?” he asked though it was probably a stupid question.

Granted Zuko was equally curious to how Tamaru had ended up in Ba Sing Se with a earth nation wife and a child. He wasn't much older than himself so clearly he had been raised with the same bout of propaganda and imperialistic rhetoric he had been fed from birth. No better than brainwash he learned through his travels. Keeping them silenced to the truths of war. So how did someone like him end up here as well?

“The scar on your left.”

“Ah, yea,” Zuko replied with a heavy sigh. He sometimes forgot about it, or well no, he chose to forget it. Nodding lightly. Releasing some tension from his shoulders, finding it easier to breathe just having it in the open. “Lee's still fine,” he added calmly looking back at the man. “How did you get here?”

“I was once a soldier,” Tamaru answered with an easy shrug of his shoulders. Taking a drink of his own. “I was the reason Marin's village burned to the ground nearly three years ago, reason that she lost her father and sister,” he explained a solemn expression falling to his face. Eyes watching the other room where the others had gone. Faint laughter and cheerful conversation sneaking out. Reminding him of sins he could never truly erase. “And at the time I thought it was _right_ , I was serving my nation, paving the way for greatness under the firelord.”

Zuko stared at him wide eyed, unable to hide his own shock. Though unsure what he really expected. Partly guessing he was just someone who ran away from the colonies or something. Not a soldier. But it gave him a dawning realization, if he was a soldier, he was a bender. Coming to a common understanding to why he chose to work from home.

To hide.

“So how did you end up married?” he asked genuinely more curious than ever to how a soldier ended up marrying an earth kingdom woman in Ba Sing Se. More so a woman who's home he destroyed and slaughtered her family.

How had they even manged to find love in that?

Tamaru let out a dry sorrowful laugh at the young prince's surprise, a small shake of his head. “Marin,” he answered softly a small wistful smile tugging at his lips. “I don't remember much of the day we met, but somehow I managed to end up trapped under a burning ceiling beam, my fellow soldiers leaving me to burn in the name of progress,” he hissed a scowl of disgust. Anger spitting back up in cinders and smoke. “And I thought I had died, I know I should have died, but I woke up a few days later in a run down refuge camp somewhere on the outskirts of the plains, with Marin helping tend to the burns.”

“She didn't hate you?” Zuko asked carefully. Almost confused by the action. After all he would have expected her to try and finish the job. That would make sense for a woman who tended to the man who slaughtered her home to do.

“Oh no, she _absolutely detested_ me,” Tamaru bellowed on a laugh. “And I deserved it all too,” he added with a softer chuckle. There was no denying that. He was an absolute ass when he woke up, it wasn't until Marin actually smacked some sense into him he realized his situation. She gave a good punch. Reminding him he wasn't a soldier anymore. He was a murderer in the middle of people who hated him.

“So how did you end up married to a woman who hated you?” Zuko asked on a small scoff resting his head against his hand. It didn't make sense to him. There's no way love could erase that much hatred. “It doesn't make sense,” he mumbled mouth half full of pepper.

“I asked her why she didn't kill me that day, or why she even saved me at all,” Tamaru mused with a small eye roll as he recollected the memory. Though it was still foggy it was one of his fondest. “I'll never forget her words, the sharp hatred in her eyes, when she told me ' _I'm not a monster like you_ ,' and she had in fact contemplated on leaving me to burn but admitted she wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt of a human life over her,” he explained with a small nod. Some nights when he still heard the screams he wished she'd killed him. As if it would pay for the lives he'd taken blindly. “I knew I couldn't go back to the fire nation after that, so I stayed with the small group of refugees, traveled with them through the plains, eventually we all broke off and I was left traveling with Marin because she was the only one that stomached me.”

Zuko fiddled with the empty cup in his hand as he listened to the man's story. Eyes flickering back towards the other room hearing Katara laugh at something. A small part couldn't help but think back to her. To the night they found themselves in the alley. The look of hatred behind her eyes. She hated him too. Detested him more than anything. And he knew he earned her hatred too. He was a monster.

He was her enemy.

It seemed to sting more than usual. An ache in his chest that grew the more he reminded himself. A dull pain hearing her laugh, imagining the smile on her face. A small want to just make her happy though he knew she'd probably always hate him.

“Marin hated me for most of our travels, and I can't really recall when it started to change, we just started talking one day, slowly she taught me new things, helped me unlearn things I had once thought true,” Tamaru continued voice softening at the fond memories. Looking over at him, seeing the way his face contorted to a scowl. Partly sure he probably faced similar challenges if he managed to get a waterbender for a wife. Seeing the guilt wash over his face.

“And I'm not sure if it was when I woke up in that tent half dead or somewhere on our travels that I had made a promise to myself, that I would do anything for Marin, as if it would help ease the guilt, to find someway to apologize for my sins,” he sighed with a sorrowful laugh on his tongue eyes turning back to the empty doorway. He learned he loved her before he even knew what love was. “We married when we got to Ba Sing Se, 'cuz it was easier to get in married, since then we've learned that love is strange, and fate works in odd ways.”

Zuko nodded a little in agreement, taking an absent drink from the dry cup almost forgetting there was nothing left in it. Mouth tingling from the chili peppers, the small burning heat lingering on his tongue. He still wasn't really sure about love, but fate was definitely turning out to be odd.

“I'm sorry,” seemed to be the only words Zuko could fathom. Though they felt heavy and empty all at once. As if he could apologize for his father's actions. For his people. As if it would help anything. But they were useless words. Words were nothing without the action behind them.

Tamaru shook his head, patting the prince on the back. “Not your fault, you were banished at the time,” he joked poorly with a bellowing laugh. “Which by the way seems to have worked well for you.”

Zuko was about to protest but didn't have the time before Katara, and Marin strolled back into the kitchen. Taking away all tension in the air. A smile tugged at his lips when Katara waded back to him, resting against him, arms resting around his shoulders, slipping an arm around her waist casually. Gently leaning into her. A small bout of peace washing away the guilt and shame making home in his chest. Reminding him to just focus on now.

“Hey solemn golems,” Marin cheered brightly as ever, bounding over to her own husband. “Toru's out for the night so let's have some real fun,” she mused planting a kiss on her husband's cheek. Moving to reach to the cabinet above them, practically climbing on him. “So I'm suggesting shots and cards.”

“Sounds like a fun time,” Tamaru chuckled holding her legs to keep her steady as Marin pulled out the booze. “Come on lets go play in the other room, the kitchen table isn't that comfortable.”

Zuko watched as the other two left to the living room. Watching Tamaru mingle back easily with his wife and friends. As if he really didn't just have a full on conversation with the banished prince of the fire nation. Until it was merely him and Katara who had yet to move. Still lingering on the last chili pepper. He was trying not to think too much on Tamaru's story. The heavy weight making home in his chest. Guilt and something, a small sense of familiarity he wasn't sure of.

“Are you alright?” Katara asked softly breaking him from his own thoughts, as they lingered in the kitchen letting the others trickle out. She could see by the look on his face something must have happened. Gently cupping his face as she leaned against him, arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders. “You look upset.”

Zuko looked back up at her, a little surprised by the question. Trying to bite back whatever odd emotion that welled in him. Ignore the sorrow in her ocean eyes. He shook his head lightly turning his eyes away from her.

“I'm fine,” he answered simply not wanting to dwell on it. “We were just talking.”

Katara frowned a little hearing the tone of his voice, the lie on his tongue. She wanted to press it but she knew now wasn't the time. Perhaps she would bring it up when they were alone. She truly wished he would talk to her.

“Alright,” she breathed out with a small nod, caressing his cheek softly. “But I'm here if you want to talk.”

Katara truly wished he would talk to her some days, _honestly_ talk to her. Not wanting him to carry the heavy burden of his thoughts alone. Seeing just how loud they could be some nights. The way his face contorted to a painful scowl. How many nights they sat on empty roofs, or in dark allies, that she wished to reach out to him. Ask him questions they swore to nothingness. Conversations they tried to ignore. The war and past they never wanted to think about. To disrupt the normalcy they had created. But some nights they couldn't outrun them. Couldn't ignore the war, avatar, the reality etched into both of them. So many nights he listened to her frustrations, just sitting in the moonlight, offering words of encouragement or agreement. But he never gave her the same luxury. He remained quiet, even days she knew he wasn't as okay as he tried to be. Wanting to tell him he could talk to her. Tell her his frustrations. She was there for him too.

Because he always knew where to find her too.

He nodded a little in agreement, rubbing small circles against her back. “It's okay Katara,” he replied softly moving to get up from the table. Gently releasing her from his grip. He wasn't really sure what to tell her anyway, unsure how he was really feeling. What he should be feeling. Not really wanting to bother her with his own stupid thoughts. His own worries and burdens that she didn't need. Knowing she spent most of the day babysitting a couple twelve year olds and her brother. She had enough to worry about, she didn't need to worry about him.

“Come on little love birds,” Marin called poking her head in the door. “Everyone's playing so don't keep us waiting.”

“We're coming,” Katara replied with an easy smile, untangling herself from her temporary husband. “Sorry we got distracted,” she lied on a giggle as taking Zuko's hand in hers before tugging him along to the other room.

They mingled back in with their friends. Taking their spot around the table while Marin began to deal out the cards. Katara pretty much sitting in Zuko's lap casually as they all found space in the small room. Probably more bodies than the room counted for usually. Resting her head against his chest while he loosely held his arms around her waist. Neither seeming to mind it. Deciding to just let their worries fade away for a moment. Just enjoy the company of their friends. No need to talk about the avatar or scarred pasts. Just friends, shots and cards.

Though neither Zuko or Katara seemed as fond of the shots. Each only having a couple rounds before they agreed no more. They had to have some sense to get home later. And Katara was not prepared to explain to her brother why she came home drunk. Who knows what she'd say. Probably the truth and that would just be a disaster.

“Hey you know, we still gotta hear that story,” Tamaru laughed after another round of shots. “How'd you get that nasty scar?”

Zuko had almost forgotten about the bet, a small part of him wished they had forgotten. Laughing a little a with a roll of his eyes. Taking a card out of Katara's hands to play for them. Trying to think of how to answer. Rubbing Katara's side lightly feeling her tense up.

“You don't have to answer him, he's being stupid,” Marin defended with a roll of her eyes.

Zuko shook his head. “I'll honor my loss,” he replied calmly.

Katara tried not to frown hearing the tone of his voice. Hearing his accelerated heart beat. Knowing it was a hard subject. Though a small part of her was curious as well. He had the scar as long as she's known him. She's always been curious to what caused such a terrible thing. But she never had the courage to ask, knowing some things are better kept hidden. As if it'd stop the pain that still lingered. Reaching up to rest a hand against his cheek lightly, as if to offer some solace to him.

“Well I was raised in the firenation,” he started simply though it was a clearly obvious statement. No one really offering much surprise to that. “My father is a bender, and an imperialistic narcissist, and when I was thirteen, I said something against the firelord he didn't like,” he continued keeping his voice calm, eyes focused on their cards. He hated thinking about it so he was trying not to think about it in detail. “So he thought it best to teach me a lesson.”

Katara bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep the tears welling in her eyes at bay. Her chest felt tight as she listened to him. Hearing the honesty drenched in his words. The pain that lingered on his tongue. Feeling him tense as he tried to stay calm.

“Then he left me to rot,” Zuko concluded a painful hiss on his words. Letting out a breath as if it might help the tightness in his chest. Six years but it still hurt. An ache that always seemed to dwell at the back of his mind. Reminding him he could never truly be free of his family or nation. A constant reminder he could end up just like him. A fear he truly wished he could keep buried.

“Oh my, that's terrible,” Marin gasped unable to hide the horror on her face. “I'm sorry, we didn't mean to bring up painful memories.”

“It's fine,” Zuko replied with a simple shake of his head. Ignoring the pity and horror of his friends. He should be used to it. “It's been six years, I've let it go, nothing to change it.”

Katara glanced up at him hearing the lie in his words. She wanted to try and help but knew now wasn't the time. Letting out a small sigh, perhaps she'd get the courage to talk about it later. Resting a hand over the arm he had wrapped around her, squeezing his hand lightly in a hope to offer some comfort. Just let him know she was there if he needed. Wishing he'd trust her.

****

Zuko wasn't sure how many games they played through before they all agreed to call it a night. Katara was almost half asleep, he swore she was almost drooling, nudging her lightly to help her up. Ignoring the sleepy whack to the face before she let him get off of the floor as well. Bidding good-nights to their friends before they headed out. Beginning their way back towards the middle ring before they had to part for the night.

Katara stifled a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't realized how comfortable she had let herself get, almost falling asleep half way through their last card game. She blamed him for being so warm, and the nerve to smell nice. She blushed a little as she realized her thoughts, shaking them from her head quickly. Realizing it was quiet, though not the usual peaceful silence. Something just felt off. He felt off. Peeking up at him as he led her home, sensing something was bothering him. He was nearly an arm in front of her and if it wasn't for the fact he was holding firmly to her hand she'd have lost him. It was odd since he usually walked beside her.

“Zuko,” she broke the silence as they turned into another dark empty alley with only slivers of moonlight. Something was wrong, she could just feel it. And she hated it. “Stop, please,” she asked stopping in her tracks, making him halt with her.

“What?” he sighed voice almost annoyed by the sudden halt. Still an arms length away from her, though his grip on her hand didn't falter.

Katara frowned a little at the annoyed aggravation on his voice. Hearing the snap in his words. A tone she hadn't heard in months. Unable to stop the worry.

“What's wrong?” she asked simply unable to hide the worry on her words. “Please, talk to me,” she almost pleaded staring at the back of his head. Wishing he'd turn around. Wishing he'd just trust her enough to let her try and help. He helped her all the time, she trusted him, so why couldn't he?

It hurt so much to see something was clearly eating at him but she couldn't read his mind. She didn't know how to help if he didn't talk to her. An ache in her chest when he refused to look at her, keeping an arms length away. It had been weeks, nearly months, since he had last time he refused to look at her. So she just knew something was wrong. Wiping at the tears in her eyes, trying to just hold herself together. She didn't want him upset with her too.

She didn't want him to think he was alone.

Zuko scowled at himself hearing the quiver on her words, the way she hiccuped trying not to cry. Fighting himself to keep himself straight. Not to turn around to her and try and help the tears. As if it'd help the ache knowing he'd caused them. But what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to talk to her? Didn't she had enough to worry about, he didn't need to burden her too.

“Do you still hate me?” he asked as evenly as he could.

A question he had been thinking since his talk with Tamaru. Weighing on him until he couldn't take it. A question that came to mind every passing day with her. He had tried not to think about it when they were together because in the moment it hate seemed to be the furthest thing from either of them. But he always had to remind himself.

He was still her enemy wasn't he?

So surely she still hated him.

She had the right to hate him.

His question felt heavy in the air. Katara unsure how to really process it. Opening her mouth to speak but found her words momentarily missing. Looking towards him though his back was still to her. Her grip tightening around his hand. Wondering what could have spawned such a sudden question? His gaze fixed firmly on the road ahead of them. Most certainly she knew he was scowling. Sure she could guess the very expression on his face, one that tried to hide the pain with anger. But she could hear the pain drenched in his words. Feel the fear in the trembling of his hand, the quiver as he still held onto her.

“No,” she finally answered without an ounce of hesitation. “I don't hate you Zuko,” she admitted with a steely softness. An assured conviction to her voice.

Carefully letting go of his hand to stand in front of him, no longer wishing to speak to his back. Trying to stop the frown seeing the hurt on his face, the pain that sparked in his eyes. Letting out a small breath. Taking a step closer, resting a soft hand against his cheek to make him look at her. She may have tried everything in the past nearly three months to keep her hatred burning, but she honestly for the life of her, could not hate him. Hatred long ago extinguished. Replaced with something else. A feeling she wasn't really sure about.

But she _knew_ it wasn't hatred.

“I did hate you that first day I found you in the tea shop, and I hated you that day in the alley,” she spoke looking him in the eye. “For nearly two years I hated you, you were the face of our enemy, the face of the nation that stole everything away from the world, that _hurt_ me and stole my mother,” her conviction softened, eyes lowering to her feet at the mention of her mother. Trying to bite back the tears. A pain she had tried to bury for nearly a decade. A pain she had turned to hatred and anger, mind set on vengeance.

But now it just _hurt_.

“Katara, I'm sorry,” he spoke so softly it made her heart ache more. His gentle hands moving to cup her face, wiping away the tears that spilled out. A guilt she thought didn't belong to him drenched on his words.

She offered a weak weary smile, a bitter laugh leaving her lips at his guilt ridden apology. Only reminding her once again, she did not hate him. She couldn't recall when she stopped hating him. When hatred had melted into something so much different. Instead of the burning fires of hatred that felt like fire in her lungs, now it was something else she wasn't really sure, it was soft, warm and so, so, _annoying_. Frustrating for reasons she couldn't say.

“Don't apologize for actions that are not yours,” she replied through a crooked smile and a small sob. Trying to stay quiet and not just break down again. Though she was sure he'd be there, sure he would hold her and whisper comforting words like he always did.

Zuko truly wanted to protest her statement. He wanted to apologize for everything, the weight of his people. The ash they spread through the world. Wasn't it his right to do that? Didn't he owe it to his people and the world?

Didn't he owe it to her?

“Zuko,” Katara spoke up voice never wavering, but soft. It made his chest ache. “I can't hate you anymore,” she affirmed ever so gently. Her words soothing as the waves that ebbed against the sandy beaches.

He looked at her wide eyed at the statement, at the mere idea she didn't hate him. Unsure why his chest tightened, why he felt like sobbing at the idea of it alone. As if all air had been taken from him looking back at her eyes. Seeing the tears that spilled out, looking for any sign of hatred. But he just saw pain, sorrow, and something else that stole his breath away. A warmth he didn't understand.

How could she not hate him?

He had tried to kill her actively for the better part of the last two years. Threatened to burn the rest of her village to the ground. He was cruel. He wanted to tell her he was the same as his father. It was bound to be. No matter how much he truly wished he could rid his father's detestable blood from his veins, he could never deny him. Fate was not kind to him. And he wanted to just tell her everything.

But he found nothing.

Words escaped him, clogged in his throat. Burning at the back of his mind. Just staring back at her. The warm smile on her face that made him want to break, break and beg for all of her forgiveness. Promise to her he would do anything, _anything_ if it meant she could be happy. To end the war before it took her too. But he mostly held himself together.

He deserved all her hatred.

Katara frowned seeing the look on his face, the way his muscles tensed, his heart beat raced. It almost made her want to cry seeing the pain in his eyes. The fear on his face.

“Spirits believe me I tried,” she continued with a small laugh, a roll of her eyes. “I tried so hard to keep hating you, trying to make myself believe you were still my enemy,” she sighed almost breathlessly. “But, I can't.”

“Why?” he choked out looking back at her. “I deserve it, I was cruel, tried to kill you for nearly two years, tried to kill one of your friends, I'm no better than my tyrannical warlord of a father,” he seethed out angry tears pooling in his eyes. “ _I hurt you.”_

He didn't understand why she couldn't hate him. He deserved every ounce of her hatred. Even if it hurt in a way he couldn't understand. He knew he earned it himself. Just thinking of everything he had done made his stomach churn. He had hurt her and now he hated it. Hated it because he knew he thought he was right. Been so hellbent on trying to appease his shitlord of a father, as if catching the avatar would give him anything. As if it would magically change anything. And he knew deep down he always knew at the end of the day nothing would change. Because he knew his father never planned on him returning, never planned on the avatar actually being alive. He was simply throwing him over the palace walls thirteen years too late.

“You are not cruel Zuko,” she stated in a tone that was so certain it could move mountains. It broke her heart seeing tears in his eyes. A part of her wanted to just shake some sense into him, to try and shake the stupid thought that he was anything like his father out of him. “You cannot be cruel,” she assured again a sorrowful laugh floating between them. “And you are not that poor excuse of a man who calls himself your father,” she added grabbing his face to make him look at her.

She wasn't sure why the thought made her angry. The thought that he honestly believed he was anything compared to that cruel excuse of a person. That he believed he could be so cruel, so _heartless_. When he had proven himself to be anything but. A part of her felt guilty for ever doubting he had changed. For being so hellbent on hating him for so long. Giving him hatred that wasn't his to bear.

“How can you say that?” he asked frustration on his words. A part of him wished she hated him, wished she was still mad, just something to help quell the frustration and pain that swelled in him. Hating the pain in her eyes, the sorrow that rang in her words.

It was easy when she hated him. It made sense.

This was just a mess.

“Because I know you Zuko,” Katara answered with a heated assured snap. “If you were like your father, you wouldn't be here right now, you would have taken Aang the moment you knew he was here,” she explained her grip softening lightly, thumb gently caressing his scarred cheek.

Zuko hated the honesty in her words. Averting his eyes just trying to look anywhere but hers. “How can you trust I won't?”

Katara let out a small breath, shaking her head lightly. A faint smile tugging at her lips looking at him. “You wouldn't have married me if that was your plan,” she giggled tugging him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “ _Trust me_ ,” she mused with a small hum. “You always know where to find me too.”

Zuko blinked a little when she tugged him down, caught a little off guard by the kiss. Not like it hadn't become common between them. Forcing himself to just breathe, pulling her closer just to hold her. Finding comfort feeling her arms around him. Just to know she was there. To hold her for a moment. He felt almost foolish for the fear that had welled into the back of his mind, the fear she would still detest him. A fear he had willed himself to believe. Resting his head against her shoulder, for a moment just content in the silence. Listening to the soft sound of her heartbeat. Taking in the soft smell of water lilies after the rain that lingered on her.

“Thank you Katara,” he breathed out, pulling back to look at her. “I'm sorry, for everything,” he mumbled with a small eye roll, a vague gesture of his hand. It never felt like enough to just say the words. Even if he was truly sorry for everything he had done, the words always fell empty on his tongue.

“It's okay, besides, you've seen me cry more than I care to admit,” Katara retorted with a sheepish laugh a light blush on her face. “It's only fair I offer you the same courtesy, though I know you have to bend a little for my shoulder,” she mused though she knew it was a poor joke.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little. “You're making as bad of jokes as me now,” he replied with a small snort of a laugh.

She rolled her eyes, face contorting to a small huff of a pout. “Hey I'm just trying to help you feel better,” she huffed a little. “Thought I'd try to be nice,” she grumbled, shifting a little.

“I know, I'm sorry,” he replied quickly, a small chuckle seeing her pout. He was truly grateful that she was there. “I really am thankful Katara.”

Katara pouted a little, biting her lip feeling her stomach flip looking back at him. Seeing that stupid smile, hearing the sincerity in his voice. A part of her swore he did it on purpose. Feeling the sudden flurry of nerves, realizing just now how close they had gotten. A faint memory lingered back up but she squandered it quickly. Reminding her this wasn't that.

“Yea, well, you know, you listen to me bitch all the time,” she mumbled a little scratching her cheek lightly averting her eyes. Trying to calm her pounding heart. “I just want you to know, I'm here for you too,” she added with a small nod, pushing away lightly just to breathe. Ignore the warm scent that lingered on him. As much as she really didn't want to.

Nothing. She quickly reminded herself. That's what they were trying to keep. Even if it hurt to think about now. Releasing herself from his arms, not that he fought much. She knew he never would, she respected that. Even with all his teasing, he never seemed to linger too much past her liking. And she tried not to give into it.

He kept making it harder to ignore it.

“I'm sorry for bringing up bad stuff,” she sputtered fiddling with a piece of her hair. Trying not to look at him, in the small hopes it'd help keep it to nothing. “I know we try not to talk about it, but um, I just worry about you,” she rambled trying to stay calm, waving a hand through the air as if to wave it away.

“Katara,” Zuko spoke to break up her nervous rambling. Watching her as she stepped back, though not far out of reach. The blush on her face only growing worse the longer she rambled, turning her face a lovely shade of red. Hands fiddling with the loose strands of chestnut curls that fell over her shoulders. Watching the way she swayed with nerves, biting her lip until it bled. Moonlit eyes looking anywhere but him.

He wanted to pull her back, close the annoying space between them. Eyes flicking back to her bitten lips. A part of him annoyed the way she bit them, knowing she had the bad habit of making them bleed. He moved without thinking, cupping her face gently, tilting her head up. At first an excuse to silence her rambling thoughts, just to see her face. Enjoying the warm blush against her cool skin, feeling the small shiver when she leaned into him. Feeling her hands grab the loose fabric of his shirt.

“Can I ask you something?” he breathed into the heavy silence, almost afraid to disturb the air around them. Thumb lazily petting her cheek, enjoying the small smile break across her face. Blush off cast by the blue hues of the moonlight washing over her.

“Of course,” she answered after managing to find the breath trapped in her lungs. Trying to stop the thundering sound of her heart washing out the sounds of the city around them. Hands reaching for him, just trying to keep herself upright. Eyes focused on his, that warm look in his eyes. It made her feel like she could melt. A part of her really hated that look. A heat she couldn't really describe but it made her whole body buzz. But the other part of her wanted to be the only one who got see it.

“Can I kiss you?”

Katara wasn't sure if she was surprised by the question. It was the first time the question had ever graced the open air. Though not the first time it'd ever passed either of their thoughts. She knew in the back of her mind she should say no. Say no and part their separate ways for the night. Keep it at nothing. She told herself again. Forget the heat of his touch, the softness on his words. But she didn't want to say no. Not wanting to leave it at another almost kiss. Stepping closer to him, helping close the space between them. Unable to stop the shiver feeling his hand run down her side ever so gently, barely even touching her, coming to rest on her left hip. She wished he'd touch her, she liked the feeling of his hands on her body. Never greedy, never rough, always gentle as if he was afraid to touch her. Though she wondered if it was her or him stopping it.

“You've never asked before,” she answered a teasing grin tugging at her lips. “So why start now?”

She knew they both would regret it if they left it at almost, again.

“Thought I'd be nice just this once,” he chuckled a little hearing the teasing tone in her words, thumb grazing her swollen lips. Grinning a little feeling her shiver, grazing her cool soft skin. Selfishly enjoying her flushed face, how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. “Don't get used to it though,” he mused warm breath brushing against her lips as he finally closed the space between them.

This wasn't Katara's first kiss, and she highly doubted it was his either, but spirits she wished it was. It felt much more exciting than her first kiss. She _wanted_ this kiss. Oh spirits did she want this. To just give in to the want that'd been bugging her for weeks. Snaking her hands into his hair as she tugged him closer. Not wanting to let him go just yet. His lips were as intoxicating as his hands carefully exploring her body. Even if they still lingered with the taste of chilies. A part of her told her they should have left it to one kiss. That's all it should have been. But neither seemed keen on releasing the other. Weeks of almost kisses bubbling back up. Leading to greedy kisses and starving touches.

It wasn't until they found themselves breathless and backed against the wall of the alley they finally pulled away from each other. Katara could hear nothing but the soft panting as they tried to catch their breaths. A part of her wanted to grab him and kiss him again, looking back at him seeing the somewhat hazy daze on his face. It was rather cute. A soft blush across his pale skin. Unable to help the stupid blissful smile on her face, hitting her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. Unsure what she was really feeling. A weird burst of giddiness, excitement, pleasure? She wasn't sure but she knew it was nice and she didn't want it to end.

Zuko couldn't really help the smile as he finally came back to his senses feeling her rest against him. A part of him wanted to apologize for not keeping it to one, but he silenced himself. No real need to ruin the peaceful silence, wrapping his arms around her, just happy to hold her a little longer. Unsure what to really make of it all, they'd have to address this was probably more than nothing. But he didn't want to just yet.

“Katara?”

All happiness that Katara felt in the moment quickly washed away, replaced with pure dread and an anger she thought she'd forgotten. She wanted to run. Grip tightening in Zuko's shirt as if he'd keep her up right. Reminding herself she had him. Zuko was safe. She assured herself as she carefully turned to look at the source of the voice.

Almost wishing she was hallucinating.

Praying this was a trick from the spirits.

Just  _hoping_ it wasn't him.

“Jet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy this got longer than it was planned lmao  
> storyofmylifewithficsapprently  
> Also hi my name is Spud and my goal in life is to see how many times i can have them say i love you without muttering the words i love you.
> 
> Also while writing i've come to the conclusion i don't like jet.  
> justaheadsup


	6. What Ifs and Love Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put a trigger warning here that this chapter talks about:  
> Non-consensual sexual activities and implied rape  
> Though nothing really explicit, I feel a warning is still needed, so please take care of yourselves and be cautious

Breathe.

Just breathe.

_Stay calm_. Katara tells herself as time seems to slow to a stand still around them. Unsure how long they all just stood there in the once empty alley. Watching Jet shout something at them, though unable to really hear it. Trembling hands still clinging tightly to the fabric of Zuko's tunic, as if to anchor herself to at least a small piece of safety. Feeling his hands rest on her shoulders, a securing grip that she wouldn't protest. Blue eyes wide with mixture of fear and shock, fixated on the irate man standing only feet from them. He appeared angry. Hook swords tight in his hands. Looking as if he was ready to tear both of them apart. But Katara noticed his rage seemed focused on the firenation prince holding her. Appearing to be shouting something at him. Obscenities, Katara could only guess. Landing as deaf beats against the fear ringing in her ears. Unable to make out any noise but the thundering rage of her heart pounding against her ribs.

_Just leave_.

Trying to find the strength to just turn away. But found herself unable to just turn and leave. Unable to even feel her legs. Surely knowing if she let go of Zuko she'd tumble. Breathe.

_Just breathe_.

Choking back the wretched hot bile burning in the back of her throat the longer she stared at Jet. A pained gasp of breath shaking her. Squeezing her eyes shut at the onslaught of horrid memories forced themselves back in her brain. The vivid reminder of things she wished to bury in the deepest parts of her brain. As if they never happened. Grip tightening, hitting her head against Zuko's chest. Taking in the warm comforting scent of smoke and cinders that always lingered. Take solace in the arms she felt wrap around her, holding her close. Ignore the angry man. Trying not to shake, remembering the feeling of _his_ hands crawling on her skin. Rough, calloused, _greedy._ Taking all her strength to keep the bile back.

_Don't cry._

_Don't think about it._

_Just breathe and don't cry._

Knowing Jet wasn't worthy of her tears. He didn't deserve to see her pain again. Try to quell the seething rage bubbling in the pit of her stomach. The anger that burned across her skin making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Just turn away. Her chest heaving with a forced wavering breath. _Do not cry._ Just breathe. Turn away and forget again.

It had been almost a year. She let herself forget it all. _Forget him_. Blocked the wretched night away from her mind. Forgetting how utterly helpless she had once felt. That he made her feel. How truly stupid she had ever been. How delusional she had made herself to be to ever think to trust him. Unsure how many nights she spent praying to the spirits she'd never have to see him again.

Praying to never have to remember it.

Never have to face it again.

A part of her hoped he had stayed frozen where she left him. Sometimes regretting the light freeze she left him in. Wishing she had sent him down the river as a full fledged iceberg. Or let him drown in the village he tried to sink.

Surely a justly fate for him.

A surprised breath escaping her as she was forced back to her senses. Feeling the gentle squeeze of Zuko's warm hands. Head snapping back to him. Face wrought with a worry she didn't understand. A look she thought odd. Genuine. A silent assurance he was still there. Bringing her back to reality, out of her plummeting thoughts. The sounds of Ba Sing Se crashing back to existence. The quiet shrill of the wind sweeping through the allies. Zuko's steady breathing, the steady sound of his heart beating in his chest. The distant thunder of a rolling storm. A hiss of a scared cat screaming somewhere in the distant allies behind them.

Forcing another heavy breath. Forcing herself to choke back the pain. Trying to just think of an easy out. A quick way out without having to fight. Hoping not to fight. Not wanting to stomach Jet anymore than she had to. Giving a hard nod to Zuko's silent question. Pushing herself back only slightly. Trying to collect herself.

“You are confused,” Katara breathed out with steely conviction. An icy glare falling over her face as she forced herself to look at him. Bite back the disgust. She told herself. Focus on the anger.

Anger was easy.

Hate was easy.

“I've never seen you before in my life,” she hissed through gritted teeth.

It was an easy lie.

Though actually more of a hopeful wish. She had truly honestly wished she never had the displeasure of ever meeting Jet. Often regretting allowing herself to have been pulled in by his charms. Now it just made her want to vomit at the mere memory.

The gall she ever had to think she might have actually _liked_ someone like _Jet_. To ever have fooled herself that he could possibly be a good person. To be fooled by his sweet words. Wishing she had learned his true colors sooner than later.

Trying to bite back the scowl feeling her blood boil all over again. Wanting to make him regret ever showing his face again. Make him feel everything he had allowed her to feel. All the pain, rage, _disgust_. This she had willed herself to forget ever happened for the better part of the last half a year. But then he had the gall to show up and ruin it. Forcing her to face things she never wished to see or feel again.

Forcing her to remember they happened at all.

Remembering _he_ happened.

It wasn't just the nightmare she wished it might have been.

“What are you talking about?” Jet seethed anger dripping on his words steely glare fixated on the couple. Trying to keep some of his anger at bay seeing Katara wrapped in the arms of a firebender. And claiming she didn't know him.

As if she could truly forget their _fun_ time together.

“Katara, you have to listen to me,” he snarled, an angry gesture of his arm cutting through the thick night air. “This man is a fire bender.”

“You are insane to believe such a stupid thing,” Katara snarled back voice cold and even as ice. Hands still holding tightly to Zuko, feeling his grip tighten on her shoulders. Unsure who he was trying to hold back more. Hearing the beat of his heart quicken. The heat of his hands nearly burning. “He has never once been a bender of anything, you are clearly confused.”

“You're acting crazy,” Jet seethed through gritted teeth. “You have to listen to me,” he groaned on a nearly exasperated breath as he stormed closer to them. “I know this man is a fire bender!”

Katara felt a flash of panic wash over her in the instant he dared to break the space between them. Trying to just keep the cool anger she had let herself feel. Still holding firmly to her companion. Letting him tug her back carefully when she let her composure slip for merely an instant.

“You are insane,” Zuko hissed with a glare that could melt the tundras. Maybe a small part angry just by the interruption alone, but he couldn't help the rage boiling in his stomach seeing the reaction Katara had just _seeing_ the man. It made him sick to his stomach. The look of pure fear that never belonged in her eyes.

He wasn't stupid and can only assume she had in fact known him once. _And it wasn't pleasant_. Clearly by the way she tensed, gripping his shirt so tight her knuckles turned pale. Looking as if she'd puke at any moment. So surely he had absolutely no plans on letting the irate bastard anywhere near her. Just keeping a steady grip on her to help her stay upright, to offer any silent comfort he could for her.

“You need to leave us alone,” Zuko demanded though his voice was even. Not wanting his anger get the best of him. Trying not to let himself prove the man right by frying him to a crisp that Zuko was sure he deserved. “You're clearly confused.”

“No!” Jet nearly shouted words angry and dripping with unspoken rage. A swift hand grabbing onto Katara's wrist forcibly dragging her away from the firebender. Grip tight against her skin as he twisted her to look at him. “Katara listen to me, please, he's just trying to hurt you!”

Katara could do nothing but panic feeling Jet yank her away. Feeling as though it happened in an eternity of an instant. Feeling her breath clog the scream that boiled in the back of her throat. Wanting to just cry out. Desperately trying just hold onto Zuko. Keep her hold on the one security she had at the moment. Nearly ripping the fabric in her hands as she was painfully wrenched out of Zuko's secure grasp. Away from the one comfort she tried so hard to cling to. The anchoring assurance everything would be okay came crashing down the further she was pulled from him. Jet's tight hold burning on her wrist as he twisted her skin tightly. Honestly cursing herself for leaving her water skins at home. Granted at the time she had only been planning on a night with friends.

_Never_ once even thinking that Jet would show up to ruin her night.

And that was to only add to the list of things she wanted to absolutely murder him for at the moment. Though that was only if she didn't let Zuko kill him first. Blubbering eyes flicking back to her once secure companion. Even through blurry tears it was hard to miss the sharp anger burning in his golden eyes as if they were on fire. Lips set to a hard scowl. Fists gripped to his sides biting back the flame that she knew he was so tempted to let loose. Chest heaving with labored breaths trying to bite back his anger.

“Let her go right now,” Zuko demanded the moment Katara was ripped away from him. Never even seeming to flinch when Jet held one of his hook swords to him. Distancing him more from the quickly panicking Katara. Watching as she tried to tear Jet's arm away from her. He swore she was ready to tear off the appendage all together. The seemingly endless stream of thick gloopy tears pool out of her eyes. He wanted nothing more in the moment that to see Jet burn for ever having the nerve to make Katara cry like _that_. “You have no right to threaten us.”

“Don't play dumb with me, I know what you are!” Jet raged back, his grip only growing worse as he pulled Katara as far as he could. Keeping Zuko at the end of his sword, keeping him out of Katara's reach. “Tell me what you were planning to do with her.”

“He was planning on taking me home!” Katara shrieked with all the unbridled rage she could manage. Not even caring if they woke all of Ba Sing Se. It could alert the Dai Li for all she cared. Anything to just get as far away from Jet as she could. Trying to claw his hand off of her, scratching at the exposed skin until it bled but he was relentless.

“He is my _husband_ you insane hog-monkey!”

Husband seemed to be the word that made Jet waver though only slightly. A momentary look of confusion, glancing back towards the firebender who's anger appeared ever boiling, then back to the woman in his grasp. He was supposed to believe Katara, the girl who detested the firenation, had actually married a firebender. Willingly? It seemed absolutely asinine. The thought alone leaving a rather foul taste in his mouth. A new rage spiking up.

How could Katara betray them like that?

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Jet seethed twisting Katara's arm hard, nearly ripping it from it's socket. Though his eyes fell to the irate firebender. Just waiting for him to strike. Knowing he would. “Katara you would betray your people for this?” he almost laughed, tone bitter and filled with nothing but hatred. “A firebender, someone no better than the man that killed your own mother, and you'd just betray them?”

Jet couldn't stomach the idea that Katara had willingly found herself a firebender husband in the year they hadn't seen each other. That her stupid ignorant brother would have allowed that. That the stupid jealous brat wouldn't have tried killing the firenation trash.

“Or did he kidnap you, threaten to kill you or something?” Jet spoke voice even, hate filled eyes set on Zuko. “Force you to be his wife for some sick fun?”

“You're crazy,” Katara hissed through gritted teeth, unable to stop the stream of tears. The pain coursing through her shoulder as he twisted her arm back.

Zuko momentarily saw red the instant he heard Katara's cry of pain, watching the way Jet twisted her arm. The fact alone he even dared to lay his hands on _any_ woman like that, let alone Katara only made his anger burn more. That Jet thought he had any right to touch her at all was completely asinine all by itself. Moving quickly to try and at least get him to unhand Katara. Grabbing onto his wrist, nearly singing his skin. Silently reminding himself he might not be a bender right now but he would do his damnedest to protect Katara. Protect her and this odd life they had weaved together.

“Let her go,” Zuko demanded though his voice never rose. It was even but filled with burning rage. Never seeming to care about the sword now at his throat. His grip tight around Jet's arm, half tempted to break it in two himself. “Now.”

“Damn you,” Jet hissed through gritted teeth, trying to bite back the pain feeling the broiling grip. “I won't give her to you.”

“It wasn't an option,” Zuko snapped back keeping his glare on Jet. Making sure not to quiver. He would give him no pleasure of thinking he might win this. Trying to keep his anger even. He wouldn't let it get the best of him again. Not like this. “I said let her go,” he reiterated grip tightening as he twisted Jet's arm, making sure never to leave a real burn. As much as he thought he deserved it.

Watching, seeing the flash of a quiver pass over Jet's face. Seeing his muscles tense, straining to keep his stance. But Zuko refused to back down. He would not allow Jet to hurt Katara anymore. And he swore if he could, he'd burn him alight. But he wasn't a firebender at the moment. He was Lee, who was just trying to help his pretend wife from the arms of a maniac that attacked them first.

Waiting for the right moment. Barely even listening to whatever nonsense rhetoric he was spewing. Honestly he almost reminded him of his father. Shouting whatever stupid nonsense they had willed themselves to believe. Waiting until he saw a moment to move, grabbing onto the arm holding the sword to his throat, nearly wrenching him to the ground as he kicked his feet out from under him. Forcing him to drop both the sword and Katara. Zuko let him fall taking a quick step back while he was stunned. His focus returning to Katara.

Katara wasn't sure what to make of the incident. Eyes flicking between her angry temporary husband and the slowly growing crowd. Wondering briefly if either irate man noticed it. Hearing a distant cry for someone to call the guards. Part of her unable but to feel utterly useless as all she could really do was watch as Jet berate Zuko, holding a sword to his throat. Her arm still twisted rather painfully in Jet's tight grip. Jet merely screaming whatever obscenity that came to mind. His anger quickly seeming to get the best of him. Feeling his irate pulse, the look of hatred on his face. It made her want to throw up. But Zuko looked so calm it was almost frightening. Unable but to wonder what might be going through his mind at the moment. No sign of fear or real rage she had known him to have. His voice as even as his breathing.

He knew he was going to win.

Then she felt her body hit the ground rather ungracefully. Not really able to see much in the flash of an instant. Though very thankful to be unhanded, that was a very definite. A pained groan escaping her, trying to just get her sense back. Coughing the air back into her lungs as her body forced her to breathe once again. Trying her hardest to not let her dinner come back up. Hoisting herself up on shaky arms, a jolt of pain running through her shoulder, trying to at least sit up, no real wish to just lay on the hard ground. Rubbing the slowly forming bruise on her forehead. Jolting when she felt someone touch her, but quickly calmed seeing it was merely her temporary husband. Offering a weary smile to him as if it might help the worry she saw etched in his face.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked carefully, kneeling down beside her to offer help.

Katara nodded, quickly taking the offered help up, melding happily in his comforting grip when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Wrapping her arms around him for stability, just to hold him too. Reminding her he was there like always. Finding comfort in the warm scent of smoke and cinders. Letting herself breathe again.

It would be fine.

She had him.

Zuko was _safe_.

“It'll be fine,” she mumbled taking a shaky step back, rubbing her burning wrist. Skin twisted so hard it burned red, and stung. Reminding her briefly of stupid childish bets with Sokka. Looking over at the startled Jet, watching as he tried to huddle to his feet. Shaking her head lightly before looking back up at Zuko. “Let's go home, please?”

Zuko let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, washing away some of the anger. Shaking his head at the angry man screaming at them, returning his focus to Katara. She looked exhausted and he was sure she was. A weary look in her ocean blue eyes that swam with tears, streaks of tears and snot. It hurt to see her cry like this, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe because he thought she deserved better, deserved never have to feel such pains to make her sob. She wasn't a monster, she was actually nice, genuinely caring and compassionate. Even if she had a temper and didn't always listen to reason. She was always a good person, he could never deny that.

“Good idea,” he answered cupping her face gently, using his sleeve to help wipe away the waves of tears and snot on her face. Smiling a little seeing a sliver of a smile peek out on her face.

“Katara stop!” Jet barked at her as he hurried back to his feet. “Why are you doing this? You hate the firenation! They destroy everything!”

Zuko scowled pulling Katara closer to him, keeping himself between her and Jet. “Leave us alone,” he seethed sharply as the guards quickly came running in. He took a careful step back to distance them further. Not really wanting to get caught up in trouble more so with the Dai Li.

“Can you explain what happened?” one of the guards spoke up walking over to Zuko and Katara while a couple others restrained the seething Jet. “We heard there was a fight?”

“This man attacked my wife,” Zuko answered simply without an ounce of trepidation on his words. He was a decent liar when he needed to be. “We were on our way home and he grabbed her, screaming at us about firenation bullshit, we have no idea what he's blathering on about, he has to be confused,” he explained calmly one arm still wrapped around Katara, holding her to him.

Katara nodded furiously in agreement. “He was trying to claim my husband is a firebender, and it's just not true,” she blubbered working up the waterworks again to help their lie. “My husband was only trying to help me, he didn't mean to make trouble, we just want to go home,” she pleaded voice hiccuping on small bouts of sobs.

“They're lying!” Jet screamed as he struggled against the guards restraints. “He's a firebender! I've seen it!”

“Please sir,” Zuko sighed out looking at the guard. “I just want to take my wife home, she's very upset and this confused man is only upsetting her more.”

The guard looked over the young couple carefully. The young woman clearly distressed, and the man didn't really seem like much more than a man trying to help his loved one. And seeing the nasty scar that ran along the left side of his face told them he probably was a refugee. Figuring he had gotten caught up in a raid. They couldn't really fault him for protecting his wife. He gave a simple nod.

“Just try to stay out of trouble from now, and if it happens again alert the guards,” the guard instructed simply with a small gesture of his hand. “You two are free to go, get home safe, probably best not to linger out so late.”

Zuko nodded giving a half bow of respect, as easily as he and Katara could at the moment. Refusing to let go of her again as long as Jet was in their sight. “Thank you, we will be very careful to make sure it never happens again,” he replied calmly with a simple nod.

Katara nodded in agreement letting Zuko do most of the talking before they turned to leave the alley. Keeping a light hold on him as they walked in mostly silence. Letting the commotion fall into the heavy stormy air. Forcing herself to finally breathe once they were far enough away. Legs nearly giving out as they turned down an empty street.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked as she halted in their steps. Watching her fall in on herself, feeling her release him. A short pout of panic running down his spine, though he tried to remain calm.

Katara tried not to cry again. Forcing herself to just breathe. Sucking the air back to her lungs. Looking back at him when he crouched beside her, feeling his hands on her shaky shoulders. Looking back at him, the same worried expression. It almost reminded her of their incident yesterday. Reaching out to cup his face in her hands, hating the worry in his eyes. Partly missing the cheeky grin she usually saw looking back at her.

“I don't want to go home tonight,” she stated no louder than a whisper. She didn't want to return to the war. To a pissy avatar or an angry brother. She didn't want to leave him tonight, afraid he'd be gone tomorrow. “Please Zuko, can we be normal for a night?”

She didn't want to think about Jet. Past pain. She wanted normalcy. Fake marriage, fake babies, sweet kisses. A weird life they had created to distract themselves. Zuko was safe. He was warm and never fails to make her smile. With Zuko she could just be Katara and nothing more, because he was okay with just Katara. And she was fine with just Zuko too. They allowed themselves to be normal. To just be okay.

Zuko thought for a moment, knowing he should say no this time. Knowing they had probably already slipped too far. Somewhere they had let their normalcy morph into something he couldn't really explain. A fabricated life he really wouldn't mind. A fabricated life of husband and wife. It was weird but somehow easy, fun. And even though he knew he should just take her back to her own home, he found he really didn't want to let her go yet. Seeing that look on her face, seeing the streaks of leftover tears. A sorrowful exasperation he couldn't say no to. A small fear she'd disappear.

“Okay,” he agreed softly leaning into her cool touch. He knew he shouldn't let himself get used to it. A small part of him knew the war would take her away soon enough. They should go back to nothing. Let go of the game of marriage, the titles of husband and wife. Because that's all they were, a game. Reality being there should be nothing between them.

Nothing, would hurt less in the end.

“We can be normal for one night.”

Katara smiled gently tugging his face closer, leaning to meet him half way to give him a kiss. A kiss she would actually remember this time too. “Thank you Zuko,” she whispered in the peaceful space between them.

Zuko smiled at the quick kiss. Resting his hands over hers gently. “You always know where to find me,” he mused back resting his forehead against hers gently.

“That's a lie,” she giggled with a small pout. “You let me find you.”

He laughed at the assured correction in her voice. “Well I can't say you aren't wrong,” he replied with a chuckle. She was still terrible at finding him most nights, but he had to give her credit she'd gotten better over the weeks they'd play their games. “But, I'm grateful when you do,” he admitted softly.

Katara giggled a little at the sweet admission. He really was sweet underneath all that gruff exterior he tried to play. Taking a moment to just enjoy it. To let herself just breathe. A moment of peace. Though her eyes shifted when she saw something from the corner of her eye. A drop of red staining his sleeve.

“You're bleeding,” she panicked pulling back quickly seeing small droplets of red drip from his sleeve. Grabbing his arm before he could protest, a small hiss of pain escaping him. She wasted no time in pushing his sleeve out of the way to find the source of the fresh blood.

Zuko winced as she took his arm, he had never even noticed the initial wound. Wasn't until she grabbed his arm he noticed. A small sting. Never remembering feeling anything cut him though he guessed it was probably when he tried to disarm Jet. He probably had sliced himself on the sword. They were well sharpened, he'd give the bastard that.

“It's not that bad, it was probably from his sword,” he mumbled a little looking at the cut. It really wasn't anything major. A thin slice on the underside of his left forearm. It wasn't the worst thing etched into his skin.

Katara's brows furrowed as she looked at his arm. For the first time seeing the remnants of the scar that danced along his left side. Seeing the swirls of red taut flesh that tangled all the way up into his shoulder. Ending just before his wrist. The small slice seemed so minuscule to it. “Zuko,” she murmured softly holding his arm in her hands, thumb gently caressing some of the slightly raised barren flesh. “Is this...?”

Zuko frowned a little at the expression on her face, a part of him sometimes forgot how large his scar was. How marked he really was. Always trying to cover it, to keep it out of his thoughts. Trying to just avoid it with everything else. The constant reminder to who he really was. To what he really was. Another monster. A part of him wished she'd never have to see it. He nodded simply to the unspoken question.

“Yes,” he answered on a strained sigh. Trying to just push it away again. Just cover it back up and ignore it like he had grown to do. Quickly tugging his sleeve back down to cover it again, swiping away the small amount of blood with his sleeve. “Let's just go home,” he spoke up moving to stand up. Offering a hand to help her up.

“Yea,” she agreed with a hard nod. She wasn't going to ask again right now. Taking his hand before he helped hoist her back up. Albeit still a little wobbly on her legs. She felt like she had been thrashed against the waves pulled in by the undertow. “I can heal the cut for you.”

“It's not that bad,” he replied waiting for her to find her balance. Interlacing their fingers before they began to make their way towards his home. “Are you sure you don't want to go home?”

She nodded leaning against him for support as they made their slow way back. “We got into a fight earlier, I don't want to deal with it,” she admitted with a small roll of her eyes, a tired sigh on her words. “Just seeing Jet again, just, I don't have the energy for another fight...” she mumbled against his arm. She didn't have the strength for it honestly. Plus Zuko just made her feel better, in his own stupid annoying way, but still. She was thankful for it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked calmly, thumb lazily caressing the top of her hand. In no real rush to hurry their walk. Knowing she was still a little wobbly. Though unsure her history with Jet, he just knew it wasn't good. So he didn't want to force her to talk about it if she didn't want to but he could see something was still eating at her. “I just wanted to snap his arm off.”

“I'd love to see that,” she mused with a small laugh though not a lie on her tongue. She waved a dismissive hand through the air. “Not here,” she answered simply a somber tone on her words.

She didn't want to talk about it with him in the open. Or really at all. A part of her was afraid he wouldn't like her much after the story of her encounter with Jet. Afraid he'd agree she was gross, shameful. But the other part of her assured herself Zuko wasn't like that. She was sure he'd listen like always, hold her and tell her sweet words in soft whispers.

“But you have to promise not to hate me,” she added giving him a sharp look.

“There's not a thing in this world that would make me hate you,” he affirmed looking back at her. It was no lie. Somewhere in him probably already knew the obvious truth he had yet to fully admit.

Knowing it would be impossible to ever hate her

Katara blinked at the steely assurance on his words, feeling the warm blush creep back up seeing the warm look in his eyes. “Promise?”

“I promise,” he answered with a nod. A small smile breaking out across his face. “You're my wife after all,” he mused with a small chuckle, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Katara felt her face ignite at the simple teasing. Though she was partly thankful for it. Helping wash away the tension of the encounter with Jet. Partly sure he did it on purpose. Cheeks puffing in a feverish pout before letting out a sigh. Shaking her head lightly. She'd take his stupid boyish teasing any day.

“You make a sweet husband,” she mused a small grin of her own peeking back up at him. “Bet you'll make a good dad too,” she giggled bringing back the earlier topic. Further distancing them from the topic of Jet.

He snorted as she brought back the fake baby. “Oh yea, how could I forget we're trying for a fake baby,” he snarked with a roll of his eyes. “I can't believe you actually said that.”

“I know, I panicked,” she admitted with a sheepish laugh, wrapping her arm in his to help keep her jelly legs from stumbling. “Hey it might get them to stop bothering us for at least a couple weeks,” she added with a small steely nod.

“Yes, until a couple of weeks from now and we still don't have a fake baby,” he retorted with a small snort of a laugh. “I'm telling you we should just tell them we're inept at babies.”

“Hmm, maybe,” she mumbled on a small sigh resting her head against his arm. She was really starting to dwell more on the idea of borrowing Toph to play love child. She was sure they could lie and say she was adopted or something, but then again she was quickly reminded. Toph would never let her hear the end of it. And would require a high bargain to keep her mouth shut. So once again that idea was out.

“Well what would you want, for a fake baby?” Katara asked curious looking up at him.

He shrugged at the question his eyes focused ahead of them. Once again babies had never crossed his mind anymore than the knowledge he was probably better without them. After all he hadn't really had the best example of a father growing up. He didn't want to run the risk of turning out anything like his father.

“Why?”

“Curious,” she answered simply watching his face, seeing his brows furrow in thought. “Spruce up our married life you know,” she added on a small teasing hum. “Normally married people make babies.”

“Doesn't mean they always should,” he corrected lightly though she rolled her eyes. “I don't know, I don't think it would matter as long they're healthy,” he answered with a sigh just deciding to give into the game.

That's what their fake marriage was. A game of what ifs. It was easy to play because both knew it would only ever be a what if. A game of what if they were married. What if they had children. What if they could live outside the war. To be normal. A what if life they could just be Katara and Zuko. Just another random couple in Ba Sing Se. A what if they could be in love. Even if they knew their game would come to an end sooner than later. Deciding to just focus on the now than later. The what ifs and not what _is_. So why not talk about what if children to add into their what if married life.

“But if you could choose, what would you rather have?”

“A girl and boy.”

“Girl first?”

“Indifferent.”

“Names?”

“Katara, I don't know, I've never thought about children,” he sighed with a huff. He was probably the least qualified person to be a dad to anything let alone an _actual_ baby. Plus that would require making the child, and he was nearly positive there wasn't a woman in the world who would stomach him enough for that. Rolling his eyes at the pout on her face. “I'm being serious.”

“You've never thought about making a family even after everything is over?” she asked curious. She had used it more of a pass time to find some peace. To envision a life after war where she could be happy. No threats on the horizon. No need to travel the world in hiding. Some nights lately she found he was there too. In her dreams she found he was often there, in a happy what if life. She wondered if maybe they had let it get out of hand.

“Not really, if anything, I've thought of ways to avoid it,” he answered with a heavy sigh. Though it was half of a lie. He couldn't say he had let the thought pass him entirely. There were few days he found himself wondering what it might be like to have a functional family. What it would be like to just leave his father and sister behind him. Forget his past and just move forward. Honestly some days he found Katara in those thoughts, he blamed the fake marriage game. A game he had to note was probably growing out of control, but he didn't want it to really end either. “Not really the best example growing up, I don't want to be my dad.”

“That'd be impossible,” she stated without hesitation. An assured nod, steely gaze fixed ahead of them as they walked. From everything she had heard of the man she was more certain than anything Zuko was not like him. “You're a good husband so you'll be a good dad, so give me some names for our fake children.”

It was easier to play this game of fake marriage than let her mind wander about other things. Letting them forget the war for awhile longer. To just be a normal couple planning for some normal children. Outside of the war and outside of the avatar. No crazy families trying to kill them. Just the two of them in a lie they weaved to give them peace. A game she found fun. Fun to think of all the what ifs, to make up a life that wasn't really theirs. A life they could be whatever they wanted. Like in love and married and thinking of children. Normal life what ifs.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to argue, even if he thought it was wrong. Reminding himself it was a game of what ifs. So there was a what if she could be right on the matter. A what if he didn't fuck it up some how.

“Well if they're _our_ fake children, then it'd make sense the name suits both of us,” he replied simply. “Not too much of the other, so they don't forget their heritage.”

She nodded in agreement letting out a small hum of thought. “That makes a lot of sense,” she agreed softly. Knowing she wanted their fake children to know both of their families well. Because family was always important, fake or not. “Okay, what would you name our daughter then?”

Zuko pursed his lips in thought, trying to think of a name. He thought his mother's name might suit their fake daughter, but it didn't sit well in his stomach. So he waved it off. Tilting his head lightly as he tried to think of names that didn't sound too firenation or too water tribe.

“Hmm,” he hummed in light thought. “What about Ravi?” A name he remembered in passing from a story his mother used to read to them. He knew it meant sun, so it was fitting for a child half fire nation. But it was a name that he thought was beautiful like the moon, a name that would suit any child Katara had. Because surely they would be beautiful like her, so it made sense to him to give them a beautiful name.

“Oh that's pretty,” Katara mused with a smile. It sounded like a royal name she thought but didn't bring it up. She thought it would suit Zuko's child. Regal and beautiful. “I like it, I was going to offer Arunika, but I like Ravi better.”

“We could have two girls,” he offered with a small chuckle. “What about our son?”

Katara bit her lip lightly in thought. She had thought of names once before when she was like twelve with the rest of the village girls. But they were mostly water tribe names. She had never thought to think of names for a child that wouldn't be all water tribe. So it was kind of fun. Plus it was also interesting to hear his ideas. Finding it hard to believe he'd never thought about it, at least a little.

“Masaru?” she offered with a small gesture of her hand looking up at him. A name that she knew to mean victory, or excellence depending. She thought the name would suit their fake son. Especially if he took after Zuko.

“Not terrible,” he agreed with a small nod. “I like it.”

“What would you name our son?”

“Yudai?” he offered with a small wave of his hand. It was harder to think of a boys name without falling back on family names. Though he honestly wanted nothing to do with family names, at most he'd name a son after his uncle. Or Lu Ten, but that felt too off for him. He shook it off lightly. Besides he was trying to think of names that fit both of their nations. He thought Yudai worked well though.

“That's a nice name,” she agreed with a small nod. “And you said you've never thought about it, ha,” she giggled with a slight teasing flit on her tongue.

“Well a game of what ifs is easier than the real thing,” he mused back with a small roll of his eyes. “Easier to believe.”

She gave him a small face at the snide remark though she really couldn't argue it. Shaking her head lightly as they managed to make it back to his building. The talk of fake children fading into the night air as they headed inside. Letting their game of what ifs fade away until they decided to play again.

“Do you think your uncle will think we're up to something?” Katara asked quietly leaning against him lightly.

“Probably, no worse than Toph surely though,” Zuko answered with a shrug as he got the door, letting her in first. “I swear they probably gossip together,” he mumbled knowing the young earth bender visited the tea shop some times.

“She's never going to let me hear the end of it when I get back,” Katara sighed raking her hands over her face. It was bad enough when she stayed out late some nights. So staying the night at Zuko's was surely something Toph was going to bring up when she actually went home. “It's bad enough she started the stupid secret boyfriend thing, Aang is absolutely insufferable about it,” she grumbled in a hushed groan of annoyance.

“I believe that, twelve year olds in _love_ are the worst,” he chuckled shutting the door behind them. “Though I don't think it's really love if he's twelve, that's usually the body thinking with other parts than the brain.” He knew that much from experience at least. It was usually more of a puberty-ish lust than actual feelings.

He didn't miss it.

Katara felt her cheeks tint red at the comment, reminding herself, Zuko probably knew more about twelve year old boys than she did. Looking over at him curiously, partly wondering what he was like when he was younger. If he was a boyish jerk like he was now or not. Maybe he was still his playful self, who smiled more than once in awhile. Before he was forced to face the woes of war and hatred.

“Oh right, let me heal that cut, before it scars,” she mumbled seeing the red stain on his sleeve, reaching out for him.

“It's fine, it's scabbed up,” he replied with a small sigh offering her his arm. “Not the worst if it does scar,” he added with a small shrug. It would only add to his collection.

“Just let me help you,” she grumbled with a roll of her eyes, tugging him towards the sink she saw in the small kitchen. “It's still better to heal it then let it sit and who knows what, probably get infected or something, maybe even lose your arm.”

“I doubt that,” he replied flatly but followed her. Holding his sleeve out of the way while she worked on healing the small superficial cut that he didn't really think was a big deal. Sure she was making a fuss out of nothing. But he wasn't going to argue with her either figuring she'd dealt with enough for a day and didn't need to get angry at him.

“You never know,” she muttered as she worked on healing the small cut. Drawing some water from the sink until she had enough, not that she needed much for a small cut. And of course she knew she was probably over reacting, he would probably be fine from such a small cut. But it was always better safer than sorry.

Keeping her focus on the cut on his arm. Trying to just keep focus on the minor wound that would heal quickly. And not let her eyes wander the larger scar. Unable but to remember the story he had told that night. Forced to think his own father had given him something like this. It made her angry to even think about the man who called himself Zuko's father. That any man could do that to their own child. And a thirteen year old at that. All because he might have said something he disagreed with. Oh it made her blood boil. She had half a mind to storm into the firenation and kill him her damned self. Though unsure what hurt her more the idea that his father had left him like this or that she knew Zuko still loved him afterwards.

Letting out a breath focusing on the fresh cut. It was a minor cut, one he hadn't even seem to realize. But she guessed it had happened quickly, she couldn't really recall much of the so called fight. Rolling her shoulder at the memory as she finished healing the small cut.

“How is your arm?” he asked watching the way she rolled her shoulder, seeing the way she tensed.

“Fine,” she answered calmly taking a breath forcing her eyes away from his arm, the winding scar she wanted to ask about. “Just sore, it'll be fine by morning,” she added with a small nod, putting the water back in the sink letting it drain away. “You though should be fine, and no scar.”

“Thanks,” he replied with a small tired half of a smile, letting his sleeve fall again. Hiding the constant reminder of his past once again. “I have no doubt in one of the best waterbenders.”

She snickered a little at his sass. “I wouldn't say one of the best, I'm still learning too,” she corrected lightly with a small shake of her head.

“Oh please, you're the avatar's teacher, you're definitely one of if not the best,” he praised with a tone she wasn't sure if he was actually lying or not. “And I'm sure if started to rain you'd have drowned the confused man.”

“Drowning would be too nice of a punishment,” she corrected with a small huff. Cheeks puffing out as she remembered Jet. It made her annoyed.

“That so?” he questioned curiously seeing her cheeks puff in a pout. The annoyed glint in her eye. “I believe it though, from what I know of him he's a bit, _off,_ ” he added with a small shrug, taking her hand lightly moving to go sit on the cot in the corner.

“Yes, he's terrible,” she groaned following him without protest. “Not even for him just having the nerve to show up again,” she grumbled as she flopped down beside him. Pulling the flower pin from her hair to let it fall loose instead of stabbing her in the skull. Setting it on the small table before nestling in against him. Honestly she hated Jet for a lot of reasons, but she was really annoyed for him interrupting their happy moment. Seriously she was ready to kiss him again and Jet just had to show up and ruin her whole mood. Pouting as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Hmm it was definitely an annoyance,” Zuko agreed slouching in his spot, letting her crawl up against him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Caressing her side almost lazily, almost a habit he wasn't sure when it had become normal.

“Hmm,” she hummed in agreement, letting out a breath as she let herself relax. Closing her eyes just enjoying his warm caresses. It was easy to relax with Zuko. He was just so warm, and she enjoyed his lazy touches. Helping take the tension out of her body. Giving her a moment of peace. It was half the reason she had nearly fallen asleep on him earlier that night. “I've thought of a new story,” she mumbled in the crook of his neck.

Zuko let out a breath letting himself relax as well. Just enjoy the feeling of her nestled against him. “For what?” he mumbled back resting his head against hers gently.

“How we fell in love,” she answered simply. Another fun game of what ifs. She knew he favored the story of how she punched him in the face. She did find it amusing though it wasn't her favorite. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Of course, yours are always fun,” he mused with a small chuckle.

“Yours aren't half bad, you have a flare for drama,” she giggled. Honestly he was such a drama queen she swore it. But she found it amusing and entertaining most days when he let his gruff attitude fall. Letting her see his playful boyish nature she thought was rather cute actually. He smiled a lot more. “Though this one involves less punching.”

“What a shame.”

“Not every love story needs me punching you in the face,” she retorted looking at him giving a pout. “Believe it or not.”

“I usually deserve it,” he countered with a half smirk. “I'm usually a jerk until at least act three of our torrent love affairs.”

“You're still a jerk,” she corrected with a grin of her own. “But you're a handsome jerk so that's probably what saves you half the time,” she teased with a small laugh.

“Oh I like this story so far, I get to be handsome,” he chuckled though she only rolled her eyes. “Okay, how'd we fall in love this time?”

She rolled her eyes, shifting to lay her legs over his lap, it was much more comfortable. Resting her arm on his shoulder, leaning her head against her fist as she sat up more to tell the story. “Starting with some backstory,” she began after a small breath. “About a year ago now, more or less,” she mumbled the exact time still a little foggy because she didn't like thinking about it. “There was this water bender, who was still really learning, she didn't know much because she was the only one in her tribe and they were going to the north pole to find a teacher so she could learn something more than a wave,” she continued with a small gesture of her hand. “While being chased by this fire nation prince with a stupid ponytail, though he had a sexy scar, but his hair ruined the whole look,” she added in with a cheeky grin, earning a chuckle.

“Went from handsome to sexy, this might be my new favorite,” he retorted with a small scoff of a laugh.

“Well he's not important right now, he'll come back though with better hair,” she continued with a small giggle. “But you see this water bender and her friends came across a group of, well kind of bandits, rebels would also be a word to describe them,” she spoke making a small thinking face to try and find the right words. “The leader of the band hated all things firenation, and the water bender who is like fifteen and stupid, don't forget that, it's important,” she added quickly with a small nod, hand lazily moving to play with his shaggy inky hair. It was really soft, she thought briefly. Smiling a little seeing the crack of a smile on his face. “Well she was stupid and thought that this sixteen year old boy, who was probably the first sixteen year old she'd seen other than the sexy scar prince – though I think he was actually seventeen – that wasn't related to her, was kind of hot, in the I'm fifteen and probably just horny, kind of hot.”

Zuko rose a brow as he listened to the story, partly curious to where she was going, though making the quick realization as he listened. She was telling him about Jet. He made a small face having a feeling he knew where this story might end up. It wasn't fun.

“Katara, what does this have to do with us falling in love?” he asked curiously though she waved it off.

“I'm getting there, I told you back story first,” she chided him pinching his cheek lightly. “I'll put you back to being a jerk prince instead of a sexy one.”

“Okay, okay, no more questions,” he replied with a small chuckle holding his free hand up in surrender, his other still wrapped around her waist holding her. “Carry on.”

“Good, okay so back to the dumb fifteen year old,” she spoke with a small nod, tilting her head lightly in thought as if she was trying to recall the memories. As if they were hard to remember. She just wished not to remember them. “So she was stupid and thought she liked this rugged sixteen year old that she'd known for like two days at this point, cuz he hated the same people you know, and didn't have a stupid ponytail, though he also didn't have a sexy scar, but a tragic backstory that the girl fell for because she knew what it was like losing a parent to the fire nation,” she continued leaning against him. Hand still idly playing with his hair. Watching his face, it was nice to see him not scowling. He almost looked relaxed.

Letting out a small sigh trying to just keep a grip on herself. It was still hard to talk about even framed with what ifs. “See, she lost her mother when she was a child, about eight then her father left to fight the war, leaving her and her brother, so she understood the sixteen year old's pain, to be left with nothing but ash and hazy memories.”

She had to take a moment to regain her breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. She had cried enough damn it and she was so sure Zuko was tired of seeing her cry. Trying to just keep calm. Moving her right hand to take his left, fiddling with the small little pendant he had actually kept on his wrist. Slightly surprised he hadn't taken it off by now. Letting out a small sigh to return to the story keeping her hand in his. Feeling him pull her a little closer, a silent assurance she was grateful for.

“So she talked more with the sixteen year old, let herself get drawn in by pretty words, sympathetic stories, fooling herself to believe he wasn't a bad person, though her brother told her from the moment they met him, the sixteen year old wasn't good,” she continued with a calm and even tone. Trying to keep her composure. Reminding herself everything was okay.

She was safe here. With him.

Zuko was safe, ironically so. Knowing he would listen, listen and hold her in a way he only could. He never made her feel gross, never made her want to just leave, even in jest he never went further than she'd allow. Honestly she knew he never would, he wasn't that kind of person, she'd learned that.

“And well, she let him talk her into a kiss, she guessed she couldn't protest it, at the time she thought she'd want that,” she continued with a roll of her eyes. It made her sick to her stomach to remember. “But she only agreed to _a kiss_.”

“Katara, you don't have to continue,” Zuko spoke softly hearing the strain on her words, feeling her body tense up. Knowing she was trying not to cry again. 

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. “No, I do,” she corrected with a fiery assurance. She wanted to just say it. Tell someone. Put it in the open to stop anyone from trying to hurt her again. No one would take her choice away again. Accept it happened no matter how much she wished it hadn't. To just take the weight of it away. And she trusted Zuko to help keep her secrets safe. 

Zuko let out a small sigh knowing she had made up her mind and he wasn't going to try and stop her. Even if he knew it hurt her to think about, could see the way it weighed inside her. Knowing it would probably continue to hurt if she kept it to herself. He could understand that. Giving a small nod, holding her a little closer, rubbing her back gently. To offer anything he could that might help comfort her.

Katara nodded a little taking a deep breath. Choosing not to look at his face, partly afraid what she'd see. Though she could probably guess. The same worried look she'd seen earlier, that made her stomach flutter in an odd way. That odd warm, almost tenderness in his golden eyes, made her feel warm and chilled all at once. She was sure she'd probably just cry again if she dared herself to look.

“She was stupid, not really a strong water bender, and allowed herself to believe she liked the sixteen year old,” she spoke on choked breath. Trying to just stay calm. “And she let him kiss her, it wasn't good, and thinking on it I don't think she really even wanted the kiss,” she added, fiddling with his hand, playing with the pendant keeping her eyes away from his. “She wanted it to be over, but he decided  _for_ her that it wasn't, and he was bigger than her, she was out of her element, nothing to help, too shocked to cry for help,” she explained on a heavy sigh. Unable to stop the tears fully feeling them start to spill out. “So she let herself get hurt because she was stupid and useless.”

“Katara, that was not your fault,” Zuko assured with steely assurance though his voice was soft. He really had wished he had ripped Jet's arm off, or  _at least_ fried the bastard. But he pushed those thoughts away at the moment. Focusing more on Katara feeling her start to tremble, seeing her trying to not cry. “He used you for his own selfish desires because he's a bastard, that  _is not_ your fault, it will  _never_ be your fault.”

Katara forced herself to look at him, offering a wavering smile. She should have known what he'd say. Comforting words she found hard to disbelieve. The stern assurance on his gentle words, just telling her he was being honest. It made her heart flutter truly. The steely conviction in his warm eyes. 

“I will trust you, but it's a hard thing to believe,” she replied on a small hiccup, a small roll of her eyes. “Though the story isn't over, this was only back story remember,” she mumbled with a small smirk resting her head against his shoulder. “The sexy scarred prince has to come back still.”

“Right, sorry, please tell me where he comes back,” he mumbled on a small sigh, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to really know. Sure he fucked up somewhere along the way. But he'd listen, he'd always listen to her.

“Okay, so about a year goes by and the fifteen year old turns sixteen, learns to put the incident with the sixteen year old behind her, just chose to block it out completely like it didn't happen,” she continued with the story wiping her eyes. Trying to just keep the tears back. “She wanted to get stronger so it wouldn't happen again, deciding to focus on that and helping end the war, but you see then she meets the sexy scarred prince again on accident, except he's now Lee who works at tea shop with his uncle, and he got rid of the stupid ponytail so now he's just sexy all the time, which by the way, how rude of you.”

“I'm so sorry, I'll try to tone down the sexiness,” he snarked dryly with a roll of his eyes. 

“Good,” she mused with a false smirk. “So she still doesn't really trust him at first, but then they start playing these stupid games, like hide and seek, cat and mouse, silly things, and she gets to know him better,” she continues with a small hum thinking over the last couple of months. The odd relationship they'd created. “And she realizes she wants to kiss him, like a lot, cuz remember he's sexy all the time in the most obnoxious way,” she added eyes flicking back to him, seeing the half smirk. Knowing he was finding some amusement in it. “But they don't because they agree it's better to keep it to nothing, a silent agreement it's better that way, until one day he asks her to kiss her, she agrees because she wants to kiss him, he's one of her best friends, unconventionally so.”

“So unconventionally,” he agreed with a small laugh. “Was Lee a better kisser?”

“So much better, she wished he'd kissed her first,” she agreed with a giggle seeing the cheeky grin on his face. “But their really great kiss, got interrupted by the jackass now seventeen year old, who tried to accuse Lee of being a firebender, and attacks them like a huge jerk, worse than the sexy prince ever was for sure.”

“Doubtful but okay,” he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. “So how did Lee and the water bender fall in love then?”

“Lee beat up the jackass and the waterbender thought it was hot, so they fell in love got married and are trying for a baby, because he makes her feel safe and forget about the stupid jackass,” she concluded with a swift nod. “And she didn't have to punch Lee in the face.”

Zuko laughed at the swift ending. It sounded like the exact way she'd end a story like that. Swift to the point. “So how did Lee fall in love with the waterbender?”

She pursed her lips at the question looking up at him before she shrugged. “I'm not sure, you'll have to tell me that part,” she answered with a small almost wistful sigh, resting her head against his shoulder looking up at him, hand idly playing with his hair. “I only know the water bender's half of it.”

“Hmm, I think I could probably guess something,” he mused with a small chuckle eyes flicking back to her. “Though I'm not sure it'll be as good of a love story.”

“Neither was mine really,” she replied softly with a small shrug of her shoulders. It was just the easiest way for her to talk about, everything. Easy to put it in the what if life they made because it was always easy to talk about. Make up all different stories of love. Sometimes lingering on truth sometimes just off the wall in absurdity and others were simply mundane. There was one they simply met at the tea shop and started talking, then fell in love and got married. That one was one of her favorites because it was so simple. “So what's Lee's part of the love story?”

“Hmm I think he might have to start with backstory too,” he mumbled as they both shifted to lay more comfortably on the small cot. Moving so his back was more against the wall, letting him stretch his legs out, letting her lay on him. A small thought to just go to his room, his bed was bigger for the two of them but he didn't want to move. “And also doesn't involve punching me in the face, sadly,” he mused with a small snicker.

Katara gave him a pout at the snicker. “Good then,” she grumbled back as they shifted to a comfortable position. Resting on his chest, their legs entangled, she hoped she wasn't too heavy. “You do not always need to be punched in the face.”

“Hmm, doubtful but I'll listen to you this once,” he replied with a small shrug, a smirk on his face. “You tend to be right more than not.”

“I have my moments,” she boasted with fake confidence a small flare of her head before rolling her eyes. 

He chuckled a little at the sarcastic flare before deciding to get back to the story. Figuring he'd offer her the same luxury she gave him. Even if he was sure she might go back to hating him at the end of it. Cupping her face lightly, lazily caressing her cheek enjoying the soft smile that graced her face. 

“So Lee's story starts about six years ago, before he was Lee, and he was a stupid thirteen year old,” he began trying to think of the best place to actually start the story. Trying to decide how much to say, not wanting to upset her or for her to hate him again. But he knew either way whatever he told her needed to be the truth at least. Lazily running his hand through her hair, it was soft, and a little tangled. 

“He was a stupid thirteen year old fire nation prince who thought he knew everything apparently, like most thirteen year old boys, raised with the notion that he'd be firelord one day, and that their nation was great,” he spoke, hand still combing through her hair, gently tugging out the knots. Watching her face as she rested against him, eyes closed. She looked peaceful. “He was stupid and believed his father knew right, even though his father was an asshole who never really liked him because he wasn't a fire bending prodigy and probably cared too much about his people than winning the war, unlike the prince's sister, who was everything he wasn't.”

Katara relaxed against him, enjoying his hand in her hair, not caring when he tugged out the knots. Holding his other hand in hers as they dangled off the side. Listening to the steady beat of his heart while he spoke. Not wanting to interrupt the story with a million questions, biting her lip to keep quiet and just listen as he often did with her.

“One day he begged his uncle, whom he loves dearly and has been much more of a father to the stupid prince, to allow him to sit in on a meeting because he was stupid and wanted to impress his dad because he just thought maybe his father would like magically like him,” Zuko continued, rolling his eyes at the memory. Now he knew it was just a stupid thing to have done. A part of him wished he could go back and punch himself in the face. As if it would fix anything. “His uncle begrudgingly agreed to let him come, but told him he needed to be quiet even if he didn't like what he heard, you'll never guess what the stupid boy did next.”

“Accidentally said something?” she guessed lightly eyes flicking back to him, his face set to an annoyed scowl, eyes towards the ceiling tilting his head back. 

“You're a great guesser,” he retorted with a small chuckle. “See one of the stupid boy's stupid father's stupid generals suggested the idea of using a team of their own people, people who trusted them, as cannon fodder so they could then send in another more skilled team while they all died as a distraction,” he explained on a heavy breath. Katara could hear the way his heart beat accelerated slightly. “The stupid boy said it was a stupid idea – more or less I'm abbreviating some – anyway he misspoke and his stupid father took it as an insult.”

Katara tried not to frown knowing where the story was going. Squeezing his hand gently in a small assurance. Trying to offer some of the same peace he granted her. 

“I don't think the boy is the stupid one in this situation,” she mumbled against him looking up at him. “He sounds smart, I think his stupid father is stupid.”

“His stupid father would disagree,” he snorted at the snide remark hearing the hiss on her words. “So the stupid father challenged the boy to an Agni Kai, basically you know a death match, and the stupid thirteen year old stupid boy, thought yea I can kill an old guy, because I'm the fire nation prince and a total bad ass, and thirteen what could go wrong?”

Katara couldn't stop the snicker hearing the words total bad ass roll off his tongue. He was such a drama queen. 

“I bet you were such a bad ass at thirteen,” she giggled. 

“Five feet of spoiled pansy ass prince, who spent his whole live in the fire nation capitol, barely even leaving the palace, oh yea,” he laughed with a roll of his eyes while she fell to a fit of laughter. “Epitome of bad-assery.”

“I would have died to see that,” she wheezed just trying to imagine Zuko as a thirteen year old little bad ass wannabe. She guessed he was probably cute, probably still had a baby face. “So how did the thirteen year old bad ass go?”

He let out a sigh to bite back his laughter remembering he was telling a story. Though he found her laughter more enjoyable than his stupidity.

“Well he stupidly agreed, but instead of fighting with the old general – who he was set to kill because yea murder is great – it was instead the boy's stupid father, who was so ready to kill him,” he continued the story. Trying not to let it bother him as much as it once did. Bite back the anger that swelled in his stomach when he thought back to his father. Ignore the pain that still clenched his heart when he remembered the truth of the matter. Remembering his father probably never loved him and probably never could. “You see when the stupid boy was a baby his father wanted to throw him over the palace walls because he thought he was weak and useless, figuring he'd never be a bender 'cuz I guess he didn't have that spark in his eyes,” he explained with a heavy sigh. “Luckily though the stupid boy's lovely mother stopped the stupid father, much to his dismay because he wouldn't let it go, he hated the boy from day one, the boy willed himself to believe different, especially when he was left with just his father and sister.”

Katara perked her head up curiously at the last comment. “What do you mean?” she asked quietly almost afraid of the answer she could only speculate. 

Zuko let out a breath eyes flicking back to her, an ache in his chest seeing the pained sorrow on her face. Turning his head to look somewhere else, not really focusing on anything. Just not on her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he was already this far might as well share it all.

“My mother disappeared when I was like ten or so, because of my father,” he answered as calmly as he could turning his eyes back to her. “My grandfather was going to crown my uncle as the rightful firelord and my father believed he should give it to him because my uncle was upset rightfully over the loss of his only son,” he explained, Katara could hear the quiver on his words. “My grandfather said my father needed to know what it was like to lose a son to experience the feeling himself first hand.”

Katara couldn't hold back the gasp that left her mouth, clasping a hand over it quickly as if to bite back the shock. She could only guess where this was going and she hated it. Hated knowing that there were people in this world that would believe it's okay to hurt your family like that. As if they were nothing. Family was supposed to love you always, you should be able to rely on your family, not fear them for your life.

Zuko took another breath avoiding the horror on her face, a part of him wanting to just stop the story there. “He told my stupid father to kill me, and he was going to, but I can only assume my mother stopped him, because the next morning she was gone and I think he hated me more than the avatar from that day on.”

“Zuko, I'm so sorry,” Katara spoke up in a tone that almost made him want to cry. Carefully untangling her hand from his. Sitting up carefully, moving to hold his face in her hands making him look at her. “It's not your fault either,” she stated with absolute certainty. He didn't have to tell her for her to know he blamed himself. She could see it on his face, the pain in his eyes, guilt on his words. And it hurt so much to see, made her chest ache with a pain she didn't quite understand. A want to just help ease the pain in his golden eyes, to help make him feel better. Just help him feel any sliver of the happiness he granted her so often.

“It's okay Katara,” he replied softly resting a hand over hers, offering a probably pathetic smile. “I'm still trying to believe that,” he admitted an almost bitter tone on his words. He had grown to come to understand his father's hatred. To know he wasn't good. That he hurt everyone. But he still couldn't help but think what would have happened if his mother had just let him accept his fate. Just let his father kill him. Surely things would be better. His mother wouldn't have to have left and possibly be dead, maybe Azula wouldn't be so, crazy. Maybe everything could have been okay if the spirits just let his father kill him. It never would have given him any chance to hurt anyone. He never would have hurt Katara, never even known her. They wouldn't be here, crying in the middle of the night trying to just tell each other it's okay.

“It's true, no matter what,” she assured with a steely glare gently hitting her forehead against his as if to hopefully knock some sense into his stupid head. “Your father got lucky to have you as a son Zuko, it's  _not_ your fault he's blind to that.”

He chuckled a little letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. “I'll blame you for the bruise,” he mused lightly. Looking back at her, he didn't have the words to admit how grateful he was to be able to have her in his life. “The stupid boy would have appreciated such words six years ago, though he still appreciates them now too.”

“The stupid boy isn't stupid,” she corrected holding his face, gently petting his cheek. He was always warm, a part of her envied it. “But how did the little bad ass go on?”

He laughed a grin breaking across his face hearing her call him a little bad ass. Even if the words were drenched in sarcasm. “His father nearly killed him in the Agni Kai after the boy tried to beg for forgiveness, trying to apologize for the sin of just being born wrong,” he answered on a pained sigh, rolling his eyes lightly. “His stupid father stripped him of his honor and banished him, giving him the futile quest to find the avatar if he ever wanted to return home.”

Katara kept a gentle hold on him as she listened to him speak. Now understanding his foolish determination on capturing the avatar. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his family, even if it was a father who was more of a monster. Because Katara also knew his stupid monster of a father never believed the avatar was even alive. He knew Zuko would fail his foolish quest. Katara swore if she ever had the chance she would murder the man herself. He had no right to call himself a father. A part of her truly wondered how he managed to get such a sweet boy for a son. She had a feeling it was probably his mother and uncle's influence more than his actual father.

“So the boy set out on the quest, with his Uncle who was much too patient with him and he will surely have to thank him for a thousand times over,” Zuko continued calmly, finding some peace in her gentle touch. The coolness of her soft hands, even knowing how often she worked her hands were smooth as if untouched. “It led him to the south pole, a small village he threatened to burn filled with women and children, it's also where he met the beautiful water bender,” he added lightly a small smile tugging at his lips at the memory. “She didn't punch him but threw a ball of icy snow in his face while her brother hit him with a boomerang, that did in fact actually hurt.”

“He's got a good aim,” Katara giggled a little ignoring the blush she felt rise to her cheeks when he called her beautiful. “You didn't burn the village down though, other's would have.”

“I got what I wanted,” he corrected with a slight shrug. “The avatar relinquished himself to us so there was no use to burn a village of women and children, that would be cruel.”

“Others would have,” she corrected, trying to ignore the shiver feeling him rest his hand on her hip, returning to his gentle caresses. Unsure when it had become normal. Even before they kissed, they touched each other a lot. Or she noticed he liked to touch her. “But you aren't cruel,” she added with a small nod.

“Hmm,” he mumbled not arguing but not agreeing, hands lazily caressing her hip and thigh. Trying his best not to take too much notice in the way she was straddling him. Not wanting his body to act like a stupid twelve year old again. “But the avatar manged to escape, so the boy followed them to the north pole, he met the beautiful water bender again, she almost turned him into a glacier, she had grown stronger since the last time he had seen her, there was also a brief incident with pirates,” he mused with a small chuckle. “And a lost necklace, that he may or may not have used to track them down.”

“You were stupid when you went into a blizzard I'm not arguing that one,” she added in with a small nod of agreement. “Especially not even wearing proper clothing, you almost froze to death like an idiot, next time you're getting a parka, I think you'd look nice in blue.”

“Next time?” he questioned raising a brow at the certainty on her words.

“Hmm when the war is over and you go to apologize in person for being stupid,” she answered without a doubt to her words. “I'll drag you myself if I have to too.”

“I'd like to see that,” he chuckled. “But sure, next time I won't be stupid and I'll listen to you, because you're usually right most of the time,” he mumbled.

“Good,” she giggled with a grin. “So what happened after?”

“After the north pole the boy felt conflicted, after seeing the death of a spirit by the hands of his own people, it started to make him realize what the war was actually doing,” he answered calmly. “He still chased the avatar, though it wasn't as much of a desire anymore, he also lost the stupid pony tail don't worry,” he added in with a small playful flit to his words remembering her wonderful comments. “And as he traveled with his ever patient uncle who I still don't understand how, put up with all of his bullshit, he also got to see the woes of war at the level of those it effected most, because in the firenation they were taught the firenation is helping the other nations, to show them our greatness that they depend on us, but the boy learned the truth, they were not great, they were hated and rightfully so.”

“I think losing the ponytail helped,” Katara added in briefly with a small light hum. 

“Sure, if you say so,” he chuckled at the playful quip. “Somewhere along the way the boy lost interest in the avatar, I think after the incident in the desert with his crazy sister who almost killed their uncle, definitely a turning point, certainly helped fuel the ever burning anger for his stupid crazy sister,” he mumbled a little at the memory. It was also the only time he remembered his Uncle getting genuinely frustrated with him. Not the happiest memory but important to him. “So the boy decided to give it up and ignore the war, forget his stupid family, somehow came to Ba Sing Se, became Lee who works with his Uncle Mushi at the Jasmine Dragon.”

“Hmm, so how'd he fall in love with the water bender?”

“He ran into her one night when he found she's terrible at being stealthy, though getting better,” he mused with a small laugh. “She's not very quiet, falls off roofs and gets distracted by everything,” he teased lightly grinning up at her, enjoying the feverish pout on her face. “But he fell in love with her because she's an amazing person, even when the world was cruel to her she never gave up hope and strives to do good, she doesn't run away, and amazingly strong in her element, plus she's really beautiful and he's super lucky to call her his wife, because she makes him happy and he wants nothing more than just to make her as happy as she deserves,” he concluded with a small pleasant hum to his words. Giving an equally quick end to the love story. 

She couldn't help but laugh at the stupid teasing, once again reminding her it was still Zuko. He would never turn down the chance to tease her. Though she really couldn't argue it either. She was terrible with being stealthy in such situations, at least when he seemed to be an expert in it. Honestly she didn't understand how he thought so low of himself when he was amazing in so many ways. All because he might not be a great fire bending prodigy. It made her roll her eyes at the thought.

“Yours was a better love story,” she mumbled lightly. “Much more dramatic, drama queen,” she mused with a small teasing tone.

“I don't know about that, I liked yours better, I got to be sexy,” he chuckled back. “That sounds much better than a stupid boy.”

She laughed leaning down giving him a soft kiss. “Yea well you know I had to embellish it a little,” she teased smiling seeing the blush erupt on his face. She thought he was cute when he blushed, how honest his face was. Not his usual broody scowl, but the soft boyish bashfulness she thought adorable. 

Zuko wasn't used to the kisses, as much as he enjoyed them and would gladly give or receive. It was just still a new feeling being allowed to kiss her, without the threat of a punch to the throat. And more than a kiss on the cheek. He pouted a little seeing her grin, though he knew it was probably payback for all of his teasing. 

Katara giggled a little seeing him pout, giving him another quick kiss before pulling back lightly. “Can I ask you a favor?” she asked quietly in the space between them. 

“Of course,” he answered with a small nod.

Katara chewed on her lip contemplating her next words very carefully. Petting his cheek softly, enjoying the small smile she saw on his face, the way he leaned into her hands. Feeling his hands lazily caress her, leaving a small warm buzz wherever he touched. It was almost annoying at this point, he'd been doing it since they curled up together. She had tried to ignore it. Ignore the warm feeling slowly pooling in the pit of her stomach. The small wish he'd touch her more, actually touch her. 

“Will you help me erase the memories?” she breathed out quietly almost afraid to say the words. “I want to forget them, replace them with ones  _I_ want,” she explained seeing the slight shock flash across his face. Purposely wiggling a little against him. She'd noticed him too, she had been laying on him, it'd be harder not to have noticed. 

Katara trusted Zuko, more than words could say. She wanted his touches, to feel his skin against hers. To give in to the teenage lust that had been taunting her for weeks. That he only made worse recently. This time she knew she wanted it. She wanted Zuko. Because it was never a fleeting thought. It kept coming back and it was annoying.

Zuko let out a breath feeling her wiggle against him, the jolt that ran through his spine. He should say no. Definitely should say no to that. He didn't want to hurt her, or not be good enough. He wasn't exactly skilled in such things. But damn if she didn't make it hard. “Katara,” he breathed out on a sigh feeling her move again, knowing she was doing it on purpose. He wanted to vow to never tease her again if she was going to keep this up. “Why?”

“I trust you,” she answered without hesitation looking him in the eye. “ _I_ want you, your touches, kisses, everything because it's you,” she explained quietly no louder than a whisper but he could hear the honesty drenched in her words. Even if she couldn't exactly understand the feelings fully she just knew she trusted Zuko. She cared for him in a way she had never felt for anyone else. “You're always gentle, and sometimes lately it drives me insane,” she admitted with a small nod. 

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek to just not give in then and there. Because damn her for being so alluring. Trying to not just let his stupid teenage lust brain take over and think rationally for a moment. Looking back at her trying to find an ounce of trepidation or fear, though he found nothing. Nothing but a warmth that made his stomach churn and body burn. Forcing breath back in his lungs.

“I don't want you to regret it,” he mumbled back cupping her cheek gently. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“I won't regret it,” she assured without a doubt. She hadn't regretted anything yet in their odd weaved life they'd created. She highly doubted she would regret this. “You won't hurt me.”

“I can't say I'll be any good,” he added with a small grimace. He didn't really have experience in such affairs and dreams were hardly anything to count. 

“We'll figure it out together like everything else,” she giggled a little seeing his grimace. Honestly a little surprised by his bashfulness but she thought it was genuinely more adorable that boasting confidence. He truly just made her feel like melting.

He flicked his eyes back to her, seeing the smile on her face, he really didn't want to say no. He wanted to just give in to what they both apparently wanted. Even if he knew in the back of his mind it was probably a very bad idea. Thinking of all the ways it could go wrong, all the ways he could mess up and potentially ruin everything. But then he felt her hands, the gentle caresses, the soft hum of her laughter. He couldn't say no, he wanted to do anything for her if it made her happy.

“Alright, I can't say I don't want too either,” he mumbled giving in as though it was ever really an argument. “But you will have to be quiet,” he added with a teasing grin, pulling her face closer to give her a quick kiss. 

Katara almost snorted on the laugh hearing his stupid teasing. “Hmm I'm sure you'll help if I'm not,” she giggled as they pulled back from each other. Moving to carefully untangle themselves from each other. 

“I'm sure we'll figure it out,” he chuckled in agreement as they climbed off of each other. “You can always say no though, I don't want you to forget that,” he added lightly taking her hand before heading to his room.

“I know, but I know you,” she hummed unable to bite back the smile on her face following his lead happily. “We're married after all,” she giggled a little as he closed the door behind them.

“Happily so,” he agreed gently pulling her closer, giving her a gentle kiss as they let themselves meld together. Allowing themselves one night to just give in to their own selfish desires, a night to let a what if come true, if only once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not this was supposed to be a short chapter but like this story is growing a mind of its own i swear
> 
> Also i'm so sorry i don't like Jet and have made him an asshole, but to be fair he did try to murder like a whole town and was kind of an asshole
> 
> i should edit the tags because to be honest jet wasn't even thought of when this fic started, oops


	7. Midnight Interludes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll knew this was coming

It was hard for Katara to contain the pure giddiness that was riling up in her stomach, an odd desire of just excitement, a want that almost ached. Unable to wonder if this is what this kind of thing was actually supposed to feel like. No fear. An unwavering trust. A bout of butterflies that wouldn't go away. The goosebumps that rose when he kissed her. The _want_ to kiss him. Not a doubt in her mind that she did want this, with Zuko. To close the space between them completely, let themselves get tangled in each other in pure bliss. She only wished she had felt these feelings her first time. Wished he had been her first instead.

“What do you want?” Zuko asked softly in the quiet space between them when they pulled away to catch their breathes. Warm gentle hands still holding her, one at the base of her neck tangled in her hair, the other resting on her lower back holding her to him ever so gently. Rubbing lazy circles against her back. A tender look in his eyes that honestly made her want to melt.

Katara wondered if he really hadn't done this before, she found it very hard to believe he was just naturally like this. Even with his sense of bashfulness, he still had the small air of cockiness, that playful tint in his heated gaze, the teasing smirk tugging at his lips. Things she only saw when they were together. A side he let her see more frequently since they started their what if life. Honestly he made her feel spoiled. Wondering briefly if he was like this with any woman, or if maybe she was special. Always gentle, never greedy. She admired it. Wondering if he knew how much it really meant to her.

“What do _you_ want?” she asked back eyes flicking back to his, hands tangled in his soft shaggy hair, gently holding his bangs from his face. Letting her admire his sharp features dusted with a light blush, illuminated by the dim light of the flickering lamp. The warm look in his golden eyes that made her whole body feel warm. A look she wanted to keep to herself. “You're important here too,” she added softly with steely assurance.

This was a two way kind of thing, at least it was supposed to be. She wanted it to be. Not wanting to strip him of his own choice either. Knowing the feeling of having someone chose for you. Never wanting to feel it again, never wanting to make him feel like that either. Wanting to make him happy, to please him the same ways he let her feel. Wanting him to be able to trust her in the same way she trusted him.

As unconventional as everything was turning out to be.

He pursed his lips lightly at the question, hands gently caressing her hips as he thought of an answer, loving her weight against him. Enjoying the soft look on her face, the sliver of moonlight in her blue eyes that made his heart flutter in a way he didn't understand. The red tint to her umber skin. A look that made him want to be at least a little selfish. A part of him wanting to be the only one privy to see her like this.

“To make you happy,” he answered simply with a small hum, a smile tugging at his mouth. “To be able to love you, even if it's only for a night.”

Just allow themselves one night of their favorite game. A game they never really addressed but they kept playing. The game of pretend love that came with many stories. Some more truthful than the others. A want to just love her like she deserved, even if he knew he was probably not what she deserved. But he wanted to try, to give her whatever she wanted because in a game of what ifs and pretend, they could be whatever they wanted. So maybe there was a what if he could be enough for Katara.

Katara bit her lip to bite back the shudder hearing his soothing words. The warm tenderness that drenched on his tongue. The warm honest look in his eyes. Almost letting her forget their love was merely a game. But he still made her want to melt. Knowing even if it was merely a game he would love her in a way no one else could. A way no one else could make her feel.

“I would like that,” she mumbled back unable to hide the soft giddy tone on her words. A smirk tugging at her lips. “To love each other, if only for a night,” she added blue eyes flicking back to him, biting her lip seeing him smile. She loved when he smiled, a real cute smile, more than a teasing smirk. Loving the way his face softened, seeing the boyish glint in his eyes. A true smile that never failed to make her smile too. Only helping add to the butterflies in her stomach, an ever growing warm ache resting in the pit of her stomach.

“Hmm we are married after all,” he mused a teasing flit to his words before giving her another soft kiss. It was hard not to want to just kiss her, cover her in kisses. Taste her sweet skin, enjoy the way she warmed at his touch. The warm blush that bloomed across her flesh, only reminding him that red was indeed a lovely color on her.

She giggled at his teasing words, gladly returning the soft kiss. “It's only normal,” she flitted with a pleasant hum giving him another quick kiss before taking a small step back. Relinquishing his hair letting it fall back into his face. Hands gently grazing over his warm skin, fingers idly tracing the scar on his left. Enjoying the small smile that dawned his face, feeling him relax at her touch.

Zuko felt his breath hitch for a moment as she traced his scar with almost timid hands. Though he gladly welcomed her soft touch, her cool hands. Some of the tension wavering from his shoulders. Wondering if the rest of her was as cool as her hands usually were. Though a part of him couldn't help but be curious to her interest in his scar, letting out a breath feeling her hand follow his scar down his neck, all the way down until it disappeared in the shadows of his shirt. A shudder running down his spine he tried to ignore. He always thought it was an ugly blemish, an unsightly mark he never could rid himself of, but she seemed to never even care about it. Never seeming to look at him with disgust as so many did.

“You always touch my scar,” he stated though it was more of a question, eyes flicking back to hers. Watching her eyes follow with her fingers. Blue eyes set with interest, a warmth that made his heart erratic for a reason he didn't understand. Or he couldn't voice it. Once eyes that looked at him with only ice cold hatred. He never believed they could be so warm.

Katara let out a bashful laugh at the comment, a sheepish blush flashing across her cheeks. “Well it's a part of you,” she mumbled quietly taking back her hands, fiddling with her fingers, hips swaying in her spot. He noticed she swayed when nervous, like a wave against the beach. “And I know it holds bad memories, I want to help you too,” she admitted with a soft smile though her eyes fell to the floor, fiddling with some hair that fell over her shoulder. She felt a little foolish saying it out loud. Surely he'd think she was being foolish. Or stupid as he often said in his obnoxious boyish way. But she wanted to love all of him, even the bad bits. The bits he didn't like, because they were a part of him.

What made him who he was.

And if she was going to love him even in a game of what if, she would love all of him.

Zuko blinked a little surprised by the answer, it made his heart swell, nearly pounding out of his chest. Unsure what he had really been expecting for an answer. His own face erupting in a warm blush. A bout of nerves welling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to just wave them off. Not wanting to make a fool of himself. Sure Katara would laugh, but in the way she usually laughed at him. Never with malice or contempt. Her laughter was warm, and contagious, usually taking his worries away with it like the ocean winds that could topple ships. But also sure she'd never let him hear the end of it if he made a fool of himself over something so ridiculous.

“I've always just thought of it as something that marked me, a sign of everything I've done wrong, every mistake I've made,” he spoke up rubbing the back of his neck with a clammy hand. Partly a little more aware of their current situation. More aware of himself in a way he usually felt with her. Inadequacy spiking at his nerves. “A constant reminder of my father's hatred, a reminder I'll never be enough for him, that I'll be destined to just chase the avatar forever, because it was all I was good at,” he admitted a taste of bitterness on his words. Letting out a sharp breath shaking the memories from his mind, eyes returning to the nervous woman in front of him. A beautiful woman he felt nearly transparent with. Who knew parts of him he probably didn't know fully himself. That made him vulnerable easily.

“Zuko,” Katara spoke up nearly cooing, it made him almost shiver. Her blue eyes returning to him, seeing the nervous grimace on his face. “Maybe, maybe I can help get rid of it,” she offered up quietly, a hand reaching out to his scar, gingerly tracing a the jagged lines along his cheek. It almost reminded her of a wave. Trying to ignore her heart pounding in her chest, only hoping he wouldn't hear it. Catching his gaze. The same warm tenderness she honestly couldn't understand. “When we were in the north pole I received water from the spirit oasis, maybe that could heal it?”

Zuko offered a warm half of a smile, shaking his head lightly. He couldn't say he was surprised by the offer. She was generous to no end, and he admired it to no end. Partly wishing he could be half of a decent human being as she was. Maybe a part of him wanted to agree to it but it felt wrong. More so if it wouldn't even work, it would be a waste to use on him.

“No, I don't think it would be right,” he answered softly cupping her face gently, thumb gently grazing her soft cheek. “I may not be free of my mark but I've learned it doesn't define me, I do,” he explained, enjoying the way she leaned into him, feeling her hands tug at his shirt. “Something you've helped me learn actually.”

Katara swallowed a breath seeing the warm smile on his face. The tender tone on his words. Spirits he really couldn't get sweeter, she swore to La. Resting her hand over his lightly, giving a gentle squeeze. Honestly she found it nearly impossible to believe he was the same boy that she once hated. Maybe even detested. The boy that once spit insults and anger. Looked at her only with contempt. Someone who felt distant and closer than ever to her.

And now that boy stood before her, spilling his heart to her. Letting her know him. Who looked at her in a way that made her feel like nothing else mattered. That made her feel special in a way she couldn't describe. Made her body burn in the softest way. Who she trusted with her deepest scars and tears. A gentle hearted man who helped her too. Taught her how to relax. How to be normal. To find fun in the oddest situations.

She gently pulled his hand away holding it tightly in hers. Chewing her lip as she fidgeted. Knowing there was no rush. There never was with him, no real rush anyway. When they were alone, truly alone. In a what if life they made. There was never a rush to end the game. Trying to just calm her thundering heart. To keep a grip on her nerves. Trying to keep her past at bay. Reminding herself this was not then. Zuko wasn't a greedy bastard, eh well in the same light as Jet anyway. He was greedy in a sense he liked to win all the time, like a jerk. Laughing a little at herself, positive if she told him he'd only pout at her. And remind her it was strategic game play, not cheating. It was.

“Do you want to help me, get out of this dress?” she asked on a small wistful sigh, fingers loosely interlaced with his, eyes flicking away from him. Nervous in a way she couldn't describe. Though she was not afraid of him in the same way she feared Jet or the weird men she felt ogling her when they wandered the streets at sunset. It was an almost giddy nervous. One that made her want to laugh as if it would release the butterflies.

No she knew the small fear that trickled up her spine was not really at him. It was a fear of inadequacy. A fear he would see all the scars of her past. The ghosts of hands that had once bruised themselves into her skin. That still crept into her nightmares on muggy stormy nights. Fear he would be disgusted with her body that felt used in ways she never wished. No matter how many days she had tried to scrub the memories away. Making sure there was no part left unclean. Nearly tearing her skin away as she tried to just scrub all remnants of Jet off of her. But no matter how hard she tried she never seemed able to rid herself of the memories.

Part of the reason she had asked Zuko for a night of normalcy. Seeing Jet just brought it back to reality. She didn't want reality. She wanted their what if love. The warm sturdiness Zuko let her feel. Gentle hands and soothing words. Knowing he was always honest. She had no reason to be afraid with him.

“Of course,” Zuko answered softly with a reassuring nod. Seeing the trepidation well in her eyes. A part of him told himself they should stop before they continued. That maybe they shouldn't play this game. Afraid she'd regret it. But feeling the gentle tug on his hand told him it was probably too late to put an end to it because he knew, he wanted it too. To be allowed to love her. “Let me know if you aren't okay,” he spoke gently as he moved to help undress her at her almost timid lead.

Katara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding lost in her wandering thoughts, letting him bring her back to the moment. Warm words and soft reassurances he always gave. Only reaffirming he was not greedy. Nodding quickly.

“I will,” she assured a silent promise.

Katara knew Zuko was not Jet. She had no fears of his hands on her body. Knowing he would never touch where she wouldn't allow. Knowing she could just say stop and he would without protest. It was part of the reason she wanted to do this with him. To let him see every part of her, even the bad bits. The bits she wished to bury away forever. To try and convince herself weren't real. But with Zuko she found it hard to hide anything about herself. Found it easy to spill every part of her to him. Because with Zuko came the reassurance someone was there to help hold her together.

Warm hands that were always gentle, sometimes nearly timid, but always secure. A security that helped ground her when she felt like falling apart. Often telling her stories of laughter and love to distract her from the world burning around them. A smile that shone like the sun that sparkled in his golden eyes. So many simple things she had grown to love with him. Silly games that made her feel like a child with the guise of stealth. An odd life of their own making where nothing else mattered.

They were just Katara and Zuko in a what if life.

There was no rush. Zuko thought briefly as he helped Katara undress. There was no need to rush it. Carefully helping tug her dress up over her head, fingers dusting against her skin. Feeling the small shivers jolt through her. Letting out a breath to keep calm. They would figure it out together as they usually did. Following her lead. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable or afraid. Not wanting to be another monster in her nightmares. To be seen in the same light as the man who once had the gall to hurt her. The thought alone still made him angry in a way he couldn't understand. But it cemented his want to help Katara in any way he was able to.

To help heal her however she asked him. Because she deserved to live without such pains haunting her. Spirits knew she deserved to just be happy. To be allowed a life without war, without selfish bastards that had the gall to call themselves men. Allowed to be free of the woes of war and battles she shouldn't had to have fought at all. Not having to be depended on all the time. To be consumed with worry and panic until she cracked. Wanting her to just find some peace, to live the life she wanted not the one the world forced on her. And he knew from his very core he would give anything to help her achieve that. To see her smile never have to falter, see the storms fade from her eyes. Just to make her as happy as he found her to be whenever they played their what if games. When he found she smiled brighter than the moon. Telling him stories of tundras and snow storms, stupid bets with her brother. Tales of her mother. She always seemed at peace in those nights they were alone wandering the streets of Ba Sing Se.

He truly cherished those memories. Often the nights he found he wished their what ifs could be more than what if.

Katara chewed her lip feeling his knuckles graze her skin as he carefully helped remove her dress. Feeling a shiver run down her spine feeling his warm skin against hers if only for an instant. It was almost electric. Fighting herself to keep her from using her hands to cover her newly exposed flesh, even in her sarashi wraps she felt bare to him. Feeling his eyes on her, hoping he couldn't hear her erratic pulse or the nerves that strangled her heart. Keeping her eyes to the floor trying to just breathe.

Breathing was important. She wasn't ready for him to tease her for fainting because she forgot to breathe. She pouted at the mere idea because it was exactly something he would do and he'd never let her live it down. He still brought up the time she fell off the roof every time they chose to play on higher grounds. Though she knew he'd still catch her. Never far from her.

Zuko couldn't stop the small chuckle that left his lips seeing her cheeks puff in a pout. Knowing that pout well. Often the face she gave whenever he told a bad joke. Or when she lost, rightfully, at their games of hide and seek. An annoyed frustrated glint in her eyes.

“What's wrong?” he asked curious a small grin tugging at his lips as he finished tugging the dress off of her, letting her hair flop against her back once again, a wild mass of soft curls. Watching her cross her arms across her chest, hips gently swaying from side to side. Almost hypnotizing in rhythm. Trying not to just stare at her newly exposed flesh, as much as he would really just like to. But it was hard enough trying not to stare when she was dressed as well. She was always beautiful but being able to see her like this almost felt like a sin.

One he didn't really mind committing.

She blushed bright hearing his chuckle, the playful tint on his words. Quickly realizing her face must have given her away. She had never been great with being stoic. At least with Zuko.

“N-nothing!” she sputtered out quickly eyes snapping back up to him. Her face stained with a dark blush that she was sure dusted her whole body. Heart nearly stopping seeing the way he looked at her. Watching his eyes travel her body, reminding herself she was only in her sarashi wraps.

Not that she had ever cared much about being seen in them. Often training with Aang in them. Never feeling as shy as she did at the very moment. Perhaps it was because it was Zuko who was looking at her. And they weren't just training their bending. But standing in his bedroom in the middle of the night, with all intent to love each other. Maybe it was just the way he looked at her that made her so much more aware of herself. A heated look in his eyes that staggered the line between selfish and tender. But not greedy. Not cruel. It made her stomach flip. He was never good at lying to her. Wearing his emotions on his face. Or maybe she had just got good at reading his face. A part of her wanted to turn and hide from him. But she didn't. Because the other part of her enjoyed the look and wanted him to see her.

Wanted him to look at her and no one else.

“You sure?” he questioned at the nerves on her words, eyes flicking back to hers not wanting to linger too long. “We can stop.”

“I don't want to,” she assured with a quick sharp nod. Swallowing her nerves, fidgeting in her spot, crossing her legs lightly as she swayed on her feet. As if it'd help the ache that made home in her gut. That only grew worse with his heated eyes. Curse his stupidly handsome face. “Just trying to remember to breathe,” she mumbled with a small pout a flick of her head that helped the flickering lamp illuminate the blush on her skin. “Because you'd never let me live it down if I fainted because I forgot to breathe.”

“You're not wrong,” he chuckled at the sheepish admission, setting her dress on the dresser not far from them. Watching her fidget in her place. He always thought it was cute, but she never really could stand still that long. “Breathing is good.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled hearing the teasing laced on his words, rolling her eyes with a shake of her head. Though she didn't really hate them, finding amusement in his teasing, helping ease some of the nerves pulsating through her. Letting out a sigh trying to think of how to put her next words together. Letting out a small frustrated sigh hearing him chuckle.

“It's just, you make me feel well, fuzzy I guess, warm I don't know,” she huffed in muttered words, a flick of her hand a frustrated scowl. Honestly it was almost annoying she thought. How easy he made her want to fall apart. “You make my head spin, so sometimes I just forget, to you know, breathe,” she mumbled with a small scowl on her face, more annoyed with herself as she found herself rambling.

Honestly she hated how calm he appeared to be. Letting out another bout of frustration turning back to him, hitting her head against his shoulder. Hands moving to fiddle with the sash at his waist.

“I understand,” he replied, she could hear the smile on his words. Hearing his erratic heart. Part of Katara knew he was equally as nervous as she was. He just wore it better. Like the jerk he was. “Are you okay?” he asked hearing her frustrated mumbling. Catching the words stupid jerk roll off of her tongue. Her favorite insult to use whenever she thought he was being stupid.

He heard it most often when she lost whatever game they played that night.

“I'm not going to be the only one in my underwear here,” she mumbled hearing his breath catch. “And you helped me, so it's only fair for me to help you,” she added, hands already working on untying the sash around his waist.

Trying to just settle her heart and swallow the nerves. Reminding herself over and over again, it was Zuko. She shouldn't feel as nervous as she was. It was usually easy with him, to just talk, just to be herself. But she guessed usually they kept their clothes on and he didn't look at her like _that_. “But if I faint it's your fault for being obnoxiously attractive, just remember that.”

“I thought you were embellishing,” he teased with a small chuckle as he helped tug his shirt over his head. Trying to remember to breathe himself, and not let his own nerves get to him. Knowing she wouldn't let him live it down either if he fainted.

Unable to stop the nerves that tugged at his heart, knowing he was letting her see every scar that had been etched into his skin. To fully see the burn that he'd carried for six years and would carry forward. Try to bite back the nerves that churned in his stomach. Just hope he wasn't disastrously hideous. A small hope welling in his chest that maybe she wouldn't completely detest him.

“Only a little, scars _are_ sexy,” she giggled back with a small roll of her eyes as she stepped back to let him tug his shirt off, without hitting her in the head. Biting her lip as she watched him tug away his shirt, looking at the newly exposed pale flesh. Definitely better than her stupid dreams. Partly wondering if he had always been so fit, eyes grazing over the defined muscles of his upper body. Safe to say, the selfish bastard had nothing compared to him. Taking a breath to keep herself calm, quiet the teenage lust tugging at her thoughts. Not wanting to just ogle him, but damn it he was obnoxiously attractive.

No longer the angry string bean he had been nearly two years ago. Oh spirits she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed, grown. Something she had noticed the very first day she started the stupid surveillance. At first she thought it was because of the months they had gone without seeing him. Maybe it was a trick of her eyes. But looking at him now, no, it wasn't a trick. He had grown about half a head taller, though still lean she couldn't deny he wasn't built. No longer the childish, not quite baby-face, he had when they first met. Features sharp, angular, he almost looked intimidating but she knew how easily he softened when he smiled. Eyes flickering over the defined muscles of his torso. Wondering if he had always been this defined or if it had developed within the months apart.

Following the lines of his taught muscles, across his tense shoulders, sharp collar bone. Landing on the scar that danced down the left side of his torso. From the left eye, to his neck and arm, nearly all the way to his hip, just barely slipping into the hem of his pants. Large, jagged red splotches of smooth barren skin. The left side of his neck and shoulder appeared to be swallowed whole by the ragged red flesh. Katara thought it briefly reminded her of a star, raw red in the middle fading out into jagged lines of pale pink. Seeing how his skin had grown with it within the six years, seeing the edges fade into the fresh pale flesh as it spidered down his torso. Most of his arm appeared to be eaten by the smooth yet jaunty scar tissue, almost as if it was a dragon coiling around him, fading to his usual pale skin just before the top of his wrist. Eyes flicking to the red thread still lingered on his wrist, the small koi pendant hanging from it. Reminding her of the matching one on her own wrist.

An odd pair she remembered Marin saying once.

Swallowing a hard breath. She had never realized how far his scar truly extended, only ever seeing what he couldn't hide. For a moment it made her heart ache looking at the expanse of skin the scar took over. Just thinking how painful it must have been, though she knew she'd never truly know the exact feeling of his pain. The burdens he felt he had to shoulder alone. Even though he wasn't alone. Wishing she could be enough.

Letting out a deep breath dragging her eyes back to his. Seeing the small trepidation in them, the blush that dusted his cheeks. Watching him rub the back of his neck with a nervous hand. Knowing he truly was just as nervous as she was. Finding his bashfulness cute, and a little calming really. A part of her found comfort in the fact they were both supposedly new to this.

Or well she was new with actively wanting a part in it.

“You are obnoxiously attractive, seriously that stupid ponytail was the only thing holding you back,” she spoke without missing a beat a grin on her lips, letting the breath out of her lungs, a vague gesture over his ripped torso fingers just grazing his chest. He felt like he was fire and she honestly wanted to let herself be ignited.

Zuko laughed at her blunt remark, helping wash away the nerves that had taken home in his gut. Nerves that only grew worse when he watched her eyes scan over him. Mind reeling with all different possibilities. Maybe he really was as ugly as the scar etched into his skin. Maybe she'd want to stop this before they continued. Worried he made her upset when she fell unusually silent. But hearing her casual remark let him breathe. Remembering she was still Katara. He was foolish to worry over stupid things like that with her. Shaking his head lightly a grin breaking across his face eyes returning to her.

“I don't think you're one to complain about being obnoxiously attractive,” he mused, carefully moving a hand, lightly grazing the exposed flesh from her hip to just were her sarashi wraps covered her chest. Enjoying the shiver she gave in response. The cool feeling of her skin. “I think you're definitely the more attractive here, so you must be ethereal levels if I'm only obnoxious.”

Katara couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips feeling his warm fingers run up her exposed side, hands twisting the fabric of his tunic she was holding. Feeling the goosebumps spark up along her arms, the shiver down her spine that sent her upright. Legs threatening to turn to jelly. Taking a sharp breath to keep herself up right. Eyes darting back up to him, half wanting to wipe the smirk off of his face. Half wanting to ask him to do it again.

“That's ridiculous,” she replied with a small huff. “I could never be ethereal,” she mumbled with a shake of her head, moving to set his discarded tunic and sash beside her discarded dress. Taking a moment to keep herself together. Not let him bother her that much so easily. Or else it was going to be a short game.

“Why not?” he asked watching her fold up his tunic, seeing her fidget in place. Partly worried he had said something wrong. But he hadn't lied. He found her more beautiful than the moon and stars. Without a doubt in his mind. He knew how strong she was, she was a master bender at the age of sixteen. A prodigy all her own. It made his chest tight to even think she thought so little of herself.

He vowed if he ever saw the stupid bastard again he would at least punch him in the face.

Katara let out a small huff. Rolling her eyes with a shake of her head, turning back to him. Pursing her lips as she thought of her answer. Though she thought it was obvious. It was an impossible thing to be ethereally beautiful. Or at least it was an impossible thing for _her_ to achieve. Even if it made her heart skip at the small thought that he might see her as beautiful at all.

But she was tarnished already.

He knew it too.

Letting out a breath reaffirming herself that he was merely teasing. He always teased her.

“Because, I'm tarnished, I'm incapable of being ethereally beautiful,” she sighed out a bitter tone drenching her quiet words a weary smile breaking on her face. As if it was an obvious statement. It was hard for her to see herself as any sort of beautiful. That she could be appealing to anyone. As if they wouldn't see the remnants of her past she still felt etched into her skin. “I let myself be broken, I wasn't strong enough,” she sighed out as if it was certain as she looked back at him. Momentarily caught off guard by the flash of disbelief that crossed his face.

“That's ridiculous,” he stated with heated conviction a steely assurance in his eyes that honestly put her at a loss of words. “Katara you're more beautiful than the moon and stars, strong as the oceans that can swallow the toughest of ships without a trace,” he praised easily eyes meeting hers. He would gladly tell her how strong he thought she was, how beautiful she had always and would always be. It was easy because it was true. And he hated how much Jet had seemed to take from her. Making her believe she was broken. Believe he had taken away her ability to be beautiful. As if anyone could take that away. It was impossible.

“One stupid bastard can't take that away from you Katara, no stupid unwritten backwards rules can take that away from you.”

Agni, he just wanted her to know that nothing could truly take such a thing from her. It would be her choice always. Because a selfish bastard that took away her voice, that dared to hurt her, did not count. Jet wasn't an honorable man in the least. Probably even lower than himself. Even he wasn't stupid enough to even think about hurting anyone like _that_. And he would refuse to let Katara believe she was broken because of a bastard that was lucky to even breathe. Because it wasn't and never would be her fault even if she tried to believe it was. Jet had stolen her choice from her and tricked her into believing she had given the choice at all. Knowing the regret that clung to her. The pain that haunted her. And he might not be a genius, or the best person, but he knew things like this weren't supposed to hurt either party, weren't supposed to come with regret. Even if it was only passing games of love.

Love wasn't supposed to hurt.

He knew that without a reasonable doubt. Partly the reason he felt a little trepidation in agreeing, not wanting her to regret it. To regret him.

He wanted to love her. To help wash away the regret that hew knew still lingered with memories of Jet. To make her feel loved like she deserved. Even if he knew he was probably not enough. He might not ever be. But he knew he would never regret it even if it was only one night of what if.

He would love her with all of his heart.

Give her all of his soul if she asked.

He had never felt more certain of something in his life than he did standing here in his room half naked. A rolling thunderstorm clashing outside. Rain pounding against the walls that helped drown out the sounds outside of their pounding hearts. Nothing but a flicker of a lamp and the space they made between them. He was absolutely certain with unwavering conviction. Even if it was only a game of what if that would vanish by the turn of the moon. Fade with the morning sun.

He wanted to love her.

He would love her.

_Only if she allowed him._

Katara blinked at the heated conviction in his words. The warm honesty that drenched his tongue. It made her heart flutter. The warm knot twisting in the pit of her stomach. Honestly a little lost for words, unsure what to even say. It made her heart skip. Just staring back at him, mouth partly agape. Thunder clashing against the silence. Trying to find her words. A part of her wanted to protest but she found her voice clogged in her throat. Just staring back at him, his heated gaze that shook her very core, chest heaving with breath as she tried to just stand up right. It felt as if he was talking to the lost fifteen year old who would have loved to hear those words. Momentarily lost to the world around her as she stared at him. The deafening sound of her heart ringing in her ears. Ocean eyes wide, never noticing the tears that spilled out.

A part of her hated how easy it was to let him see her cry.

“Katara, I will remind you as many times as you need to hear it,” he stated keeping her gaze. Words never faltering. “You are not broken or tarnished because of a selfish bastard, that will never be your fault and to torture yourself with the idea is cruel to yourself,” he spoke words gentle but certain. Carefully reaching out to her closing the small distance between them, cupping her face in his hands, wiping away some of the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

She stepped into his touch without protest because she knew he would hold her up. Wrapping her arms loosely around him. Almost burning against her cool skin. Hearing the twinge of desperation on his voice that made her chest ache, seeing the pain flash in his eyes. Pain she didn't understand. But unable to deny his words seemed to take some of her own away. The gentle assurances laced between them. The unwavering certainty that could part the sea on command.

“Katara, you are stronger than the people who have hurt you, without a doubt and you always will be, because you will never let it consume you,” Zuko spoke with steady words, unshakable honesty drenched his tongue. His eyes solely focused on her because at the moment she was the most important thing in the world. “With as cruel as the world is you are never cruel in return, you are kind, compassionate and undeniably strong.”

Katara almost felt her heart brake hearing the heart wrenching honesty drowning his words. His ever gentle hands helping wipe away the stray tears that just seemed endless. Unable to miss the pain that lingered in his eyes, that whispered in his words. A familiar pain she understood. Standing on her toes to close the space between them with a gentle kiss.

“You are not cruel either Zuko,” Katara stated in the warm air between them when their lips parted again. Breath grazing his skin. Eyes staring at him with equal conviction, unwavering certainty. Because she knew him. “You are stronger than the person your people think you are, because you do not care for power like those before you, because you are sweet, caring and, just spirits, you are not a monster,” she stated giving him an almost scowl, a heated look swarming her blue eyes as she stared back at him.

Because she wanted to assure him that he was not who he believed he was. He deserved the same assurances he gave her. Wanting him to know he was not the monster he had been told he was. Help him understand himself. To offer the same peace he gave her. He was not the amalgamation of the sins of his nation. It was impossible for him to ever be a monster. Of course she knew he wasn't always great, he messed up, but he learned. He changed. He wanted to change. That alone should be enough to know he wasn't a monster.

And she just wanted him to know that too.

Wanting him to see how amazing he actually was. Smart, tactical, honestly he was almost obnoxiously talented as he was obnoxiously handsome. And she just wanted to help show him that. Because somewhere in her she knew she loved him. Even if she still refused to toy with the idea of love beyond what ifs. It was safer at what ifs.

But she wanted to love him right now.

Even if it was only one night.

Because she knew he'd love her too.

She wanted to give him all the love he deserved. With every ounce of her heart she wanted to love him. If only to just give a sliver of the feeling he let her feel. The warm twist in her gut the way he smiled at her. The never wavering certainty in his words that helped keep her up right. The gentle touches that helped take away her worries. Games that took away her frustrations. She wanted to be able to help him as much as he had helped her. He deserved so much she was afraid she could never be enough.

“And you are handsome, almost stupidly so,” Katara spoke up with a small laugh on her words but no lie on her tongue. Helping wash away the pains and tears of the past. She didn't want to cry anymore. “After all you have the sexiest scar, no one can beat that, definitely bad ass,” she hummed with a grin a playful tint in her eyes as she took a small step back, gesturing over his scar.

“Hmm, and you are beauty that not even the spirits could match,” Zuko retorted with a grin of his own eyes looking over her form as she swayed in front of him. Wanting to reach out to her, pull her close again. To make her shiver. Biting the inside of his cheek seeing the playful tint in her eyes.

Reminding him how easy it was to let his worries go with Katara. All his doubts easily swiped away with the tide of her laughter. The bright light in her eyes that shone brighter than the moon when she smiled. It was easy to just be himself with her. Not a banished prince, not a boring false name, just Zuko.

Katara let out a small laugh at his poetic words. He was a drama queen. Unable to stop the blush burned against her skin seeing him eye her. Making her stomach flip. Chewing her lip, reaching for his hand. She knew he wouldn't act without permission, and she respected it. But she didn't want him to be afraid to break the space between them.

“You really think so?” she asked curiously, helping guide his hand to her waist. Biting back the shiver feeling his warm touch on her skin. More than a graze.

“Without a doubt in my mind,” he answered eyes never leaving hers. Gently tugging her a little closer when she let him touch her. “You're beautiful Katara,” he hummed as he carefully explored her exposed flesh. Taking in the coolness of her soft skin, enjoying the way she seemed to shiver.

Cool like the sea, though not freezing like ice. Feeling the warmth of the blush that radiated against her reminding him of the warm waters of a summer night. Keeping his eyes on her as his hands tentatively traveled along her body. No rush. Watching her reactions, as if to make sure he didn't wander too far. Also just enjoying the blissful look on her face. Curious to see how far she would let him touch. Careful not to let his hands dip below her hips, though he would have loved to caress her shapely thighs and butt. She had a very cute butt. But he didn't want to overstep so he kept his hands above the line of the wraps that covered her. Carefully exploring her upper torso. Trying to see her soft spots. Wanting to learn how to love her. Taking in the firmness of her stomach, feeling her hands rest on his waist. Swallowing a breath. Enjoying the shiver he felt run through her as he traced up the sharp curve of her waist. Taking the small risk slipping his hand under the sarashi wrap around her chest, thumb barely grazing her breast.

Katara felt her breath hitch feeling his hand slip under the wrap. Chewing on her lip, hands resting on his hips to help keep her up right. Resting her head against his shoulder in a hope to hide her burning face. The small fear that still found home in her mind. Fear she wasn't good enough. That he'd find all her flaws. All the invisible scars she had tried to wash away.

“Katara?” he asked softly feeling her tense up.

“You can take it off,” she replied with a small secure nod. “I don't want to stop,” she answered the unspoken question she knew lingered on his tongue. Taking a small step back to look up at him, hands resting on his chest. Idly exploring him as well as she thought. Warm flesh, muscles twitching at her touch, feeling his breath catch in his throat.

She wanted to know him too. Figure out how to love him. Where he liked to be touched, what made him shiver. Gently moving her hands over his flesh as she thought of her words. How to explain to him that she wasn't afraid, not in the same sense as she once might have been. A small smile lingering on her lips feeling him tense up, feeling his grip tighten on her waist. Hearing him swallow a breath as she traced down the length of his scar every so lightly. She wanted to love him too. Give him the same pleasures he gave.

“Zuko,” she spoke looking up at him, steely assurance in her eyes. “I'm not afraid, just nervous,” she admitted with a small sigh eyes falling down, breath grazing his skin with a sigh. It was nerve wracking to let him see her like this, to truly see all of her in a way no one else had really. That she wanted him to look at her, to touch her, wanting just to be able to love him. “I just don't want to disappoint you, I want you to touch me and look at me, I just want to be enough for you, you're the only one that I've ever been like this with – willingly – so it's just, I don't know...” she rambled off voice falling as her words got mangled. Hitting her forehead against his shoulder a small huff of frustration escaping her.

She felt foolish for letting her nerves get the better of her. For letting old memories still hold onto her. Holding her back from just letting herself enjoy this with him. Let him enjoy it too. Feeling bad for constantly letting it interrupt them. Even when she knew this is indeed what she wanted. And she knew without a doubt she would not regret this because she trusted Zuko with everything. Every part of her she trusted with him.

Zuko was quiet for a moment as he worked on unwrapping her sarashi wraps, listening to her talk. Letting her talk. Enjoying her lingering touches. Thinking over his words carefully. He understood her worries and nerves because spirits he felt them too. It was honestly a little terrifying letting himself be intimate with anyone as is. So just the thought to be intimate with Katara, was nerve inducing. Because he didn't want to be a disappointment to her either. Even though he trusted her with his deepest truths. Letting her see every part of him because he never felt the need to try and hide. Easy to want to just give into the lingering teenage lust biting at the back of his mind. But he also knew Katara had been hurt before and he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to force herself to something she didn't want.

“I'm nervous too,” he admitted after a beat of silence. Watching her bounce with nerves when she took a step back allowing him to remove the wraps fully. “Because I really don't want to hurt you Katara, I don't want to be like him, I don't want you to regret me,” he spoke on an honest sigh as he folded up her wraps setting them with the rest of their discarded clothing. “I worry about disappointing you, because really, honestly, you could _never_ disappoint me.”

Katara folded her arms over her now bare chest as he moved to set her sarashi wraps with her dress. Biting her lip as she listened to him. A part of it was comforting knowing he was just as nervous. That they held similar worries. A part of it made her want to laugh. A bout of giddy butterflies in her stomach. They had worked themselves up with the same worries. _Of course they did_. She thought lightly unable to hold in the giddy laughter, a warm smile on her face.

“I truly believe you would never disappoint me,” she assured with a warm laugh that made him want to melt. “Zuko, you _listen_ to me, I know if I told you to stop you would, and honestly that means more to me than anything,” she spoke softly her smile never faltering as she looked back at him. A bashful surprise on his face that she found adorable. “I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure.”

Zuko was a little surprised by her sudden bout of laughter momentarily panicking he had said something wrong, but it was washed away quickly hearing her assured words. The warm honesty drenched in them. Realizing that they were both being ridiculous to let themselves get worked up over similar nerves. Laughing a little himself, rolling his eyes with a small shake of his head.

“I'll always listen to you, even when you're boar-headed and wrong,” he mused with a half smirk, eyes returning to her. Seeing the annoyed pout contort on her face, the half of a smirk on her lips. The _she-knew-he-was-right-but-wasn't-going-to-say-it_ face. “Like sneaking into a king's party.”

“Ooh coming from Mr. righteous himself,” she laughed with a dramatic flare of her hands. Rolling her eyes, trying to bite back the grin on her lips. Hands falling to her hips, swaying in her spot looking back up at him, enjoying the playful look on his face. “But if I remember correctly,” she hummed closing the space between them, her body barely grazing his as she rested an arm around his shoulders, the other taking home on his hip, lazily tracing the warm skin along his side. A hand tangling into his hair. “That was _technically_ your idea,” she giggled eyes looking back to him, seeing his face soften in bliss, standing on her toes to give him a quick almost teasing peck on the lips.

“That's not how I remember that conversation going,” he chuckled hands moving to her waist, gently pulling her body closer. Enjoying the electric feeling of her cool skin against his. “I told you it was a stupid idea,” he corrected with a small warm hum, a hand grazing her cool skin snaking into her hair at the base of her neck.

“Nonsense, you told us to sneak in, it's exactly how it went,” Katara protested with a small grin in the breathless space between them easily leaning into his warm caresses. “You can't convince me otherwise,” she added with a playful pout pressing her body against his when he gently pulled her closer. Biting her lip feeling his lips on her neck, a warm pleasure running through her. Holding him to just keep herself up.

He couldn't bite back the grin a wicked idea crossing his mind at her playful teasing. Enjoying the small pleasurable gasp that escaped her lips. Feeling her quiver in the best way possible against him. “Want to bet on it?” he mumbled against her cool salty-sweet skin.

Katara chewed her lip hearing the sultry tone in his words, feeling him grin against her skin. Trying to keep her wits together as he covered her neck in warm kisses. Fingers twisting his hair feeling him grace her neck with a gentle hickey in-between soft kisses. Knowing he wouldn't make them easy to hide on purpose. Spirits she knew she should know better by now than to tease him, knowing he was better at teasing. Seeming to always know what buttons to push to make her want to fall apart. A part of her hated it. Hated how easily she fell for it, knowing he knew she would. Unable to stop the pleasurable mewl that escaped her feeling his warm hand find her breast.

Biting her lip to silence herself quickly at the embarrassing noise. Holding onto him as if he was the only thing keeping her standing. Burying her face in his shoulder while he covered the crook of her neck with heated hickies and warm kisses. One hand holding her lower back to help keep her balance. The other tentatively kneading her breast. The warm pit in her stomach only growing worse, an unbearable twist of heat that made her mind feel hazy. He almost annoyed her. Gently pulling his face away from her neck, taking a moment to enjoy the hazy gaze in his eyes before returning her lips to his in a feverish kiss.

“Do your best,” she mumbled between panting breaths looking back at him returning the grin the best she could. Trying to keep her nerves down. The excited giddiness fluttering back up with the growing warm ache pooling in her.

“Oh I will,” he mused with a grin, an unspoken promise laced behind his words. “I'll even promise not to cheat,” he hummed, hand lazily tracing down the curve of her hip. “ _That much_.”

She rolled her eyes the best she could as she took a reluctant step away from him. Trying to keep herself up right. Swaying her hips with a little more purpose. Thinking for a moment as she stepped out of his reach, knowing if he grabbed her again she'd have no chance to keep herself sane. Just let herself get lost in his warm kisses and gentle tender touches. It made her body buzz.

Letting out a breath to keep calm. Her back to him as she removed the last bit of her clothing. Trying to keep her nerves in check feeling his burning eyes on her. Even if he would end up winning the useless bet – that they'd probably forget about – she'd try to make him work for it a little. Peeking over at him over her shoulder, enjoying the look on his face. The teasing smirk, a warm playfulness in his eyes. Shoulders rigid as he crossed his arms. Knowing he was trying to behave himself. Because she knew he'd respect her space. Giggling a little to herself as she padded over to his bed hips swaying with purpose knowing he was watching. Turning back to face him with a giddy smirk. Landing with a soft plop as she sat on the edge of his bed, crossing her ankles to keep her legs together. Enjoying the look in his eye as he looked back at her, seeing him take a deep breath.

She understood now why he enjoyed teasing her so much. It was kind of fun.

Zuko bit his cheek as he watched her step out of his reach. Watching as she removed the last bit of her clothing. Cementing the fact that this was actually happening. Either that or he was having a _really_ great dream. Eyeing her naked backside as she sauntered towards his bed. Watching her chestnut curls sway with her hips, the ends of her hair dusting her lower back, just before her cute butt. That was in fact very cute. Digging his nails into his arms. Taking a deep breath. He sometimes forgot how well she teased too. It took most of his self control to keep himself from following her. But he remembered this was her lead.

He guessed he'd be good and wait for an invite.

“You always cheat,” she mused breaking the warm silence, eyeing him, leaning back on her hand as she lounged against his bed. “But I can cheat a little too,” she hummed with a grin watching him bite his lip.

“Strategic game play,” he corrected with a small chuckle. “Seems you've been practicing it.”

“Hmm, maybe I have,” she hummed with a small snort of a laugh, false confidence lacing her words, face stained red. “Are you planing on just standing over there, all by yourself?” she asked with a small giggle, head tilting to the side lightly as she eyed him. “Because you know, you could come over here with me.”

He snorted a little at her teasing words. Shaking his head lightly letting out a small laugh. “Do I have to strip for you too?” he mused back walking closer at her invitation. Trying to keep his eyes on hers and not just stare at her beautifully naked body.

“Well not unless you want to ruin your pants,” she laughed a little laying back on the soft bed, folding her hands on her stomach, looking up as if to distract herself from the very handsome man in front of her. And the fact she was just laying naked in his bed. Wishing to feel his hands on her again. Watching the shadows of the lamp dance across the ceiling. Enjoying the warm scent that lingered against the sheets. “I won't look if you want, but I can tell you, if it makes you feel better,” she mused a soft playful lull on her words as she crossed her legs. “You're definitely better endowed than a greedy bastard.”

“That so?” he mumbled ignoring the burst of a blush on his face. Grinning a little admiring her naked form as she laid back on his bed. Chestnut curls haloed around her, umber skin tinted with a blush. Seeing how she too had grown over the past nearly two years since he had first seen her. Once a young girl with burning hatred in her eyes.

But now, she appeared more like an ethereal young woman that no longer looked at him in detest. Now he found an odd warmth in her eyes when she looked at him. One that made his stomach twist with unfamiliar heat. Never knowing blue could be so warm. Appearing to have grown into her curves, no longer the slender bean pole she had been. Once round baby face now evened out, lengthening slightly to match her slender frame. Enjoying the soft smile that graced her face. Eyes tracing down her frame, slender neck where her necklace rested, a bright pop of blue against her tanned skin, following over her collar bone, plump chest falling and rising with a breath, the sharp curve of her hips following down the long legs that dangled over the edge of his bed.

Biting his cheek to keep himself together.

There was no rush.

“Rules?” he asked curious, a hand lazily grazing her thigh that hung on the edge, unable to keep his hands to himself that long. Watching the shudder than ran through her. Feeling the cool goosebumps against her skin, hearing the surprised warm breath that left her lips. Blue eyes fluttering open again.

“Does it matter?” she purred on a breath feeling his hand on her thigh. Trying to just stay calm. No rush. She reminded herself. “You'll cheat either way,” she mused eyes flicking back to him. Taking a deep breath to keep her nerves down, seeing his heated gaze eyeing her naked body. Only making her much more aware of her nakedness. Heart racing in her chest at his idle hands. Wishing he'd touch her more than a light breeze. Hiding her face in her hands, head flopping back against the mattress a small groan of frustration falling from her lips.

He shrugged a little tracing idle designs against her skin as he thought to himself. Watching her reactions. Enjoying her flustered grumbles and pouts, how much they were contradicted by the way she leaned into his touch, seeing her rub her thighs together. Trying his best not to let his hands wander too far. As much as he'd like to explore her body. Help her know there were good touches too. Help her forget the greedy hands that had no right to touch her in the first place. But he knew they were going her pace, so he wasn't going to be selfish. As much as he'd love to just _spoil_ her. To love all of her. Wanting to cover her in kisses, feel her shiver at his touch, hear his name on her lips. He swat those thoughts down quickly, keeping his focus on Katara.

“Anywhere I can't touch?”

Katara thought for a moment at the question, trying to ignore his idling touch that was slowly making his way up her body. Barely touching her, teasing her like a jerk. It was not helping the warm ache swelling in her gut, at all. If anything he was just making it worse and she knew he knew it. Letting out a steady breath peeking at him through her fingers. Pondering if she might regret her answer. Biting her lip, shaking her head lightly. She wouldn't refuse his touch. It was warm and gentle, though seemingly electric wherever he touched as if setting her skin on fire. It only ever made her want more of him.

“No,” she answered on a breathless sigh as his fingers grazed over her exposed flesh, idly running up her side. Knowing she was helpless to his touch. As hard as she tried he made her melt so easily. “But that might change if you're going to keep being a jerk about it,” she grumbled lips pursing to a pout eyes snapping back to him. Seeing that grin she simultaneously loved and hated.

“I don't know what you mean,” he chuckled with a grin, hand grazing her stomach as he moved to her back, caressing her sides, enjoying the frustrated pout on her face. Loving how honest her expressions always were. “I always cheat remember?” he teased before taking her lips with his as her hands tangled into his hair, pulling him down with her.

Katara was not really sure what _love_ actually felt like. Beyond that of a familial bond anyway. Romance was something that she had dreamed of probably once, though unsure when she had let the idea go completely. Probably about a year ago if she was being honest with herself. Having willed herself to believe she would never be able to find love after the incident. Let it fade as her anger for the war grew. Willing herself to believe love was impossible in the war torn world they found themselves thrown into. Though then again she had to admit that somewhere deep down she still held onto the small hope of love. The idea that maybe she might be able to find it one day.

Even if she wasn't sure what love really was.

Wondering if this was love.

The soft lips against her skin as she let herself melt under his touch. Letting him cover her flesh in soft gentle kisses. Whispers of praise she was unable to protest as her mind grew heavy with a warm fog that only grew with every kiss he gave her. Gentle hands exploring every inch of her burning body that made her feel helpless in the best way. But still not a fear in the world. Wondering was love letting herself be able to surrender herself to him with the trust he wouldn't hurt her. That she could fall apart at his touch and he'd find a way to put her back together.

Katara wasn't sure. But a part of her hoped maybe this was love.

Hoped maybe love was the way he kissed her until she was breathless. That maybe love was the way her body ached when she felt his skin against hers when their bodies met. Was love found in silly bets that they'd forget by morning. Warm laughter of stupid jokes as they tried to figure each other out. Butterflies that wouldn't go away. Or maybe love was found in the way she allowed him to devour every part of her.

Biting her lip to keep herself quiet as she squirmed underneath his heated touch. Feeling his warm hands fondle her breasts. A pleasurable shiver shooting through her at the odd sensation. Blue eyes meeting gold when she peeked back at him. Arms slinking around his shoulders when he kissed her again pulling her to him with ease. If she was to be honest with herself she had to say she almost feared she might hate it. That maybe she could never really bury the broken pieces. But she wondered if maybe it was love that she found it easy to trust him. Trust him to help put her together again. Trust him to burn away the memories that had plagued her.

Zuko was trying his best to be careful. Trying his best to just not rush anything. Not wanting to hurt her in anyway. Nor wanting their night to end that soon either. Because he knew this might end up being a one night game, so he would love her the best he could. Even if he wasn't sure about such love himself. Unsure if he was doing anything right really, but her gentle hands and mewls of pleasure encouraged him more. Finding pleasure feeling her shiver when he kissed her, the choked back moans that slipped between her bitten lips. He almost wished they didn't have to be quiet, wanting to hear how loud she could be. Focusing instead on her body wanting to love every part of her. Wanting to erase every memory of the rotten bastard that had tried to break her.

A trail of soft kisses and warm hickies running along her neck to her collar bone. Anywhere he could reach. Maybe it was selfish. He thought as his lips found her breast. Maybe it was selfish of him to want to be the only person to see her like this. Unable to bite back the moan feeling her thigh graze against him, though intentional or not he wasn't sure, sending a jolt of warm pleasure through his spine. Forced to remember how much he seemed to ache for her as well. How easy he came undone with her.

“Are you okay?” Katara asked on a timid breath feeling him tense slightly, blue eyes turning back to him. Her breath catching in her throat, unable to hide the shiver feeling his hand gently kneading her hip. Pulling back from her breasts, a thin trail of saliva glistened in the flickering light. Golden eyes turning back to meet hers.

“Hmm,” he answered with a small nod, wiping the saliva from his mouth warm eyes gazing back to hers. Selfishly he found he enjoyed the breathless look on her face. Reminding him similarly to the night back in the alley. A face that he found taunt him in dreams. “Are you okay?”

She gave a hard nod, remembering just to breathe. Chewing her lip eyes darting away from his warm gaze. As if it would help quell the bubbling heat in her stomach. A warm ache that was growing unbearable. Though she wondered if he really found such pleasure in her body. A question she found clogged in her throat, escaping her seeing him smile.

He smiled though she noticed the mischievous glint flash in his eyes. “That's good,” he hummed warmly lips returning to her flesh. Kissing the cool skin just below her breasts, gentle hands kneading at her hips. Enjoying the saltwater taste on her clammy skin as he continued his kisses down her stomach. Carefully working his way down. Selfishly enjoying the way she squirmed in the best way possible. Running a hand down her thigh as he carefully adjusted them as he moved to his knees. Leaving a few hickies on the flesh just below her belly. Glancing back up at her partly curious if she'd allow him to continue, or tell him to stop.

Katara felt her face burn bright, biting her lip until it bled watching as he sunk to his knees. A warm hand almost lazily caressing her thigh. Just breathe. She told herself but found it such a hard task. He made it a hard task every time she caught his heated gaze. As if he was looking at her very core. Every part of her just on view to him. It made her head race and her heart skip.

“Zuko,” Katara almost whimpered with pleasure soaked words. A part of her felt embarrassed for him to see her like this. She felt like a mess. A warm melty mess that was slowly going insane.

“Hm?” he mumbled looking back up at her. He wanted to give her everything he could offer. To make sure she would get the pleasure she deserved. Love every part of her.

Because he loved her, even if only for a night.

Katara chewed her lip to bite back the moan burning in the back of her throat feeling his mouth against her. Hands tangling into the soft sheets to try and keep herself together. Not wanting to let herself fall apart so quick.

Maybe love was this weird melty feeling that swelled in her gut. A warm ache that was more unbearable by the minute with every kiss and caress.

A whine escaping her as her breath hitched in her throat at the sudden jolt of pure pleasure that shot through her feeling his thumb tentatively rub the small sensitive nub. She was seriously starting to doubt he had never done this before. A frustrated moan heaved from her lungs as he continued to torment her with his mouth. Surely he was going to drive her mad at this rate. Body half twisting in a poor attempt to muffle her whines in his sheets, though he never seemed to falter. A firm but gentle hold on her thigh that rested on his shoulder. Thumb rubbing against the sensitive nub in small circles that only added to the maddening heat pooling in her stomach. Swallowing a breath as if to just keep herself whole when he slipped a finger inside her.

For a moment she thought maybe her heart stopped. A brief panic that washed into a warm bliss. Gripping at the sheets beneath them, trying to just keep quiet. Not really wanting anyone to hear the embarrassing sounds he elicited from her. Moaning his name into the crumpled sheets when he slipped in another digit, slowly edging her ever closer. Though she almost wanted to curse his name at the same time. Curse him for riling her up like this, how easy it seemed for him to do. It was maddening in every sense of the word.

“Zuko,” she pleaded between panted breaths. Weary blue eyes looking back at him. “Please,” she breathed out. He was driving her insane she just wanted the ache to end. Wanting the release she knew only he could give her.

Honestly he had to fight the want to just help push her over the edge like that alone. But he also knew it'd probably push him over the edge too, because spirits she made him ache in all the best ways. It was almost annoying. Pulling back carefully, leaving a few gentle kisses on her thighs feeling her tremble. Not wanting to over stimulate her that much.

“We can stop if you want,” he offered softly seeing the warm hazy look on her face. Chest heaving with short heavy breaths. Skin burning, slicked sweat shining in the low light.

Katara shook her head. She didn't want to stop. She wanted him. Wanting to allow him the pleasure he spoiled her with. “I want you Zuko, please,” she assured quietly though not an ounce of trepidation on her tongue.

“Same,” he mumbled the only coherent thought that came to mind, with a half of a smirk tugging at his mouth. There was no doubt he wanted to continue. Not wanting to leave her an unsatisfied mess. Even with as cute as she looked, seeing the annoyed pout that curled on her lips. Gently brushing some of the sweat stuck hair from her face, cupping her cheek gently, softly caressing her blush stained skin. “But you can say no whenever.”

“I know,” she giggled a little with a warm smile cracking on her face. “But I trust you.”

He smiled leaning down to give her a quick soft kiss. Trying to keep his own nerves from spiking back up as he took a step back from her. Removing the last articles of his own clothing before joining her back on the bed. Following her lead as she pulled him back into her reach. Falling into her warm kiss easily. Caressing her thigh as he slipped between her legs. Trying to remember to breathe himself feeling the soft skin graze against his. Pulling away from her lips to look her in the eye. Wanting to know this is what she really wanted.

A small whine escaped her when he pulled his mouth away from hers. Eyes falling back to him, seeing the silent question on his face. The small trepidation that lingered in his warm eyes. Giving a hard nod to the unspoken question. Wanting him to continue. Knowing the nerves that twisted in her were not out of malice or fear. They were warm and annoying. An annoying ache that he only made worse, an ache she knew he'd relieve. Knowing he felt it too and she wanted to help him too.

Zuko nodded a little before carefully moving into her, trying to be as gentle as he could be. Not wanting to hurt her. She was tight. A part of him knew he had no hope in lasting long, but the other part tried to keep himself together. This was about her not him. Even if she felt fantastic, and this was certainly better than any wet dream he may have had. He didn't want to be the only one enjoying it. Swallowing a breath, hands gently kneading her hips, eyes looking back at her.

“Are you okay?” he broke the silence forcing the air back in his lungs.

“Hmm,” Katara mumbled biting her lip as she got used to the new feeling shaky hands tangling into his hair, pulling him closer. “You're just, big,” she added quietly eyes flicking back to him seeing his face erupt in a dark blush.

“S-sorry,” he replied unable to hide the bashful tone to his words. A small bout of panic racing through him. Thinking maybe they should just stop, not wanting to hurt her. Though his spiraling thoughts came to a halt when she gave him a kiss. Washing away his worry in a heartbeat.

“No, it's nice,” she corrected quickly looking up at him gentle hands caressing his cheeks, holding his face softly. Glad to see some of the worry melt away, enjoying the bashful nerves. “Just, you can move now, I want you to enjoy this too,” she grumbled a little embarrassed, hiding her burning face against his shoulder. Biting her lip when she shifted closer. Seriously he spoiled her for the better half of their evening together, she didn't want to stop and leave them both unsatisfied.

“I have been enjoying it,” he assured on a slightly strained breath, trying to keep his own wits. Hands resting on her hips as he moved. Starting slow, even if it was maddening, he didn't want to hurt her. A small groan of pleasure leaving his lips feeling her nails dig into his shoulders.

“Really?” she breathed out, warm breath against his skin. Trying not to loose all of her senses when he began to move. A warm pleasure running through her with every thrust of his hips.

“Yes,” he answered without a doubt on his words. “I wouldn't have done it if I didn't,” he affirmed giving her a small look as if to say 'obviously', a grin lingering on his face. “It's fun.” He would never deny that he had honestly been enjoying every part of their odd night together. As much as she made him ache in all the right ways. And with as awkward as he could be at times, it was still fun. Loving her was always fun.

Katara blinked honestly a little surprised by the sweet admission. “I'm glad,” she mumbled into his shoulder, hands clinging to his shoulders as she felt his pace quicken slightly. Hips rolling against him, hating the slowly building pleasure pooling in her gut. That was only worsened with every slow drag of his hips. It was driving her insane and she knew he felt the same. Watching his face, seeing him trying to keep quiet himself. Though she wished he wouldn't. She liked hearing him too. Enjoying the pleasure soaked moans she could elicit. Pulling him into a feverish kiss before an unstoppable moan escaped her in hope to keep herself quiet. Hands tangling into his hair as she pulled him as close as she could, legs wrapping around his slender waist.

He gave into every hungry kiss in the small hope to keep them both quiet. His own mind falling into the lustful haze. A growing tightness in his gut that worsened with every moan or mewl that escaped her lips. Her hands tugging at his flesh pulling him closer with ease. Not minding the loss of their slow pace. Knowing he was doomed from the start. Trying to just keep himself together long enough to make her come first. Wanting to make her body tremble, hear the moans that reverberated from her lungs in heaved short gasps of breath.

Katara moaned his name against his fevered sweat slicked flesh as her hands wracked across his back. Finding pleasure in the warm musky scent of sweat, smoke and cinders. Arching into his heated hungry touches adding to the unbearable pressure building in her gut. Growing worse with every feverish rock of their hips. Tangling a hand into his silky hair, clinging to him as she felt herself become lost to the euphoric hot pleasure coursing through her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire feeling his firm grip on her hips, his lips falling back to her neck, leaving heated kisses and selfish hickies. Her mind going hazy as she clung to him as if afraid he'd be gone the moment she let go.

“Z-zuko,” she whimpered between staggered breaths. Trying her hardest not to just scream into the heated air around them. Spirits he made it hard to stay quiet. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, the unbearable pressure building until she just couldn't take it any more. Legs squeezing around him, pulling him to her, nails digging faint red marks against his pale skin as her body shook. A wave of burning ecstasy crashing over her.

“Fuck,” Zuko hissed against her burning flesh feeling her nails dig into his skin. Feeling her tighten around him pushing him over the edge. Her legs clamped tightly around him keeping him from pulling out as he released himself inside of her.

For a moment they just laid there in a mess of tangled limps and sweat stuck bodies. Their senses slowly coming back to them as the lustful haze faded with panting breaths.

“Sorry,” Zuko mumbled, his face burning bright as he realized what he had done. Looking back at her, taking in the blissful smile on her face. Leaning down giving her a gentle kiss before they carefully untangled themselves.

“Don't be,” Katara mused back on a pleasant hum as she wiggled to sit up a little better once he moved out of her. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, cupping his face in her hand lightly. “It was _really_ nice,” she giggled with a warm smile, petting his cheek lightly.

“I won't disagree with that,” he chuckled a little a lazy smile breaking across his face, enjoying her gentle touch. Wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer carefully, returning the gentle kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Pleased immensely,” she purred enjoying his lazy touch feeling his hands lazily caress her. Wrapping her arms around him pulling him back down in the bed with her. Feeling the weight of exhaustion starting to creep over her. “And tired,” she added lightly as she nestled against him.

“Hmm,” he mumbled in agreement tugging the blankets over them before the night chill filled the small room again. “That's good though,” he added lightly wrapping his arms around her, idly running his fingers through her thick hair, enjoying the soft sleepy kisses she gave him.

Katara nodded a little in agreement, peppering his chest with sleepy kisses, enjoying his fingers in her hair. Resting against him, waiting for sleep to take her. Listening to the sound of his heart, erratic thumping slowly growing steady as she listened to him fall asleep. Giggling a little seeing how quick he fell asleep, slightly envious. Though then again, it was a rather eventful evening. Leaning up giving him a small kiss, brushing some of his inky bangs out of his face.

“Sweet dreams Zuko,” she hummed on a whisper, seeing the sliver of a smile tug at his lips. Smiling seeing how peaceful he looked. Resting her head on his chest, nestling against him happily. Enjoying the lingering warmth that radiated from him, his arms loosely around her. Falling asleep to the steady sound of his heart and the rain that stormed outside. The small hope that maybe this was what love felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I really wasn't going to write this, but then like the stupid part of my spud brain said nah do it  
> So here we are.
> 
> I only hope it's not too terrible, i don't write this kind of stuff cuz i am just not good at it


	8. Sparky-Pants

It was barely dawn, the morning sun just beginning to crack on the horizon. Small streaks of warm orange hues swimming into the small room through the cracks in the curtains. Katara wanted to curse the dreaded sun for daring to wake her again. Forcing her to account the new day with a beam of warm light in her eyes. Puffing her cheeks in a pout, curling in more against the warm body beside her to shield her from the rising sun seeping through the window. A small hope maybe she could return to the peaceful sleep. Forget the dawning new day. Sleep to the lullaby of the city waking around them. Hearing neighbors shuffle about through thin walls and floors. The soft snore of the man beside her, who was surprisingly still seemed fast asleep. A part of her wondered how much they had been heard that night, though they had tried their best to keep quiet. And sure the thundering storm that had rolled through helped mask some of it.

Knowing she should probably get up, find her clothes and go home before her friends really panicked. Having no need for them to go running around and ruining the what if life she had built. But she really couldn't find the rush to get home. No rush to leave the comfy bed and warm arms loosely around her. Looking up at Zuko, who was still fast asleep. Unable to stop the smile that crested her face. It was probably the most peaceful she had ever seen him. Laying on his side, an arm laid across her waist, loosely holding her, the other wrapped under the pillow. Shaggy hair falling to his face a mix of bedhead and knots. Lips parted slightly, she had to back the giggle seeing a small line of drool running down his chin. Using her thumb to wipe it away, giving a soft kiss on his cheek not minding the light morning stubble.

No she couldn't find the rush to want to leave this.

This odd what if life they had weaved together for themselves. Unsure how she had let it get so complicated. When had it gone from a simple escape from the world to some weird game of fake love. Wondering why she felt as happy as she did at the mere prospect of it. The bout of happiness that came with every night they decided to play their game. The happiness that came with knowing she'd see him again. Knowing she _shouldn't_ feel as happy as she did at the moment. Shouldn't have let everything get so confusing.

They were _supposed_ to keep it at nothing.

_This was surely not nothing._

They were truly _awful_ at nothing.

As hard as it was to admit that there might not actually just be nothing between them. Katara couldn't really ignore it anymore. Well, no, she could ignore it. They could both go back to ignoring it as they had been for weeks. Thinking on it Katara realized they had been ignoring it avidly. As if they told themselves that there was nothing enough times they would will themselves to believe it. They would continue to play the game under false pretenses. Each telling themselves it would come to an end eventually. So it would only hurt less if they lied to themselves. Telling themselves it was all just a game. There was no real love. No real feelings. And if they didn't speak of it then it couldn't exist.

But Katara knew, there was no real ignoring it anymore.

But she was still unsure what to call it. Whatever it was that they had let bloom between them. The odd emotions that fluttered up every night they got closer. Unsure when they had let it all get so out of hand. Surely this is not what either of them had planned the first day in that alley. The day that started this whole mess. A day she had tried to forget for so many nights. Still unsure what had come over her. She knew that was the day her hatred began to burn out and something else began to take it's place. The odd warm feeling that swallowed her heart whenever she saw him.

A part of it truly annoyed her.

Annoyed that she had let him wiggle himself into her heart without even realizing. Unsure if it was the familiar sense of pain that lingered in his eyes or maybe the way her heart seemed to flutter hearing him laugh that helped ease the hate away. Never imagining that somehow nearly three months later they'd end up here. Tangled up in a web of lies and games while running away from their own realities.

_No_.

Letting out a heave of a breath, eyes flicking away from his sleeping face. She never would have believed it if anyone had told her this is what would come of that brief meeting in the alley. That she would find herself in some sort of pseudo relationship with Zuko. A man who was their enemy mere months ago. A man she swore was nothing more than an angry ball of hatred. Who was once a monster in her nightmares. Was now one of her closest friends, if not her best friend. A kind hearted man who told bad jokes when she was feeling sad, and smiled at her in the softest way. Who made her want to smile too. A man she trusted with her heart without the fear he'd crush it in his grasp. Knowing he'd hold it as gently as he often held her. Willingly sharing her deepest secrets knowing he'd never tell. Every part of her she trusted with him without a doubt of fear.

It was odd to think about everything they had turned into.

Almost unbelievable and she was sure if she wasn't living it she'd never have believed it either. Would have sworn she hit her head and fell into some sort of spirit world. Letting out a small breath as she admired her sleeping partner. Resting her head against his chest, listening to the soft steady beat of his heart. Enjoying the warmth that lingered on his skin like a steady flame. No it was certainly not nothing anymore. And part of it truly hurt to admit, a lingering pain wrapping itself around her heart. Forced to remember that this was not their real life.

It couldn't be real love.

It was a game of what if.

A what if game of love and marriage to distract themselves from the war and avatar. From the pain of reality. A game that was easy because it was fun to be normal. That's what they were when they played the what if game. Normal. Just a normal couple who were allowed to be in love. A normal couple with nothing to do with the war and avatar. Instead they had normal couple problems like work and talk of (fake) children. They could have a normal life in what ifs. The what if they could just be in love with a family of their own with no threat of being torn apart by cruel fate.

But Katara knew their game would have to come to an eventual end. A silent truth they kept between them. This false normalcy they had built would end the moment Aang's business was finished in Ba Sing Se. They both knew that hard truth the moment they started the game. They would have to part separate ways again. Knowing she would have to follow Aang. Force herself back into a full life of war and avatar training. Back to mastering her own element. No more nightly games of what ifs. No more fake marriage. False normalcy.

_No more Zuko_.

It hurt to even think of the truth. Squeezing her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around him. As if it maybe it would take the ache away. The ache knowing this could not be forever. Knowing he would disappear once again and it would hurt. A hurt she wasn't prepared to deal with. A loss she didn't want to come. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she wished she still hated him. She could leave him with hatred. There was no pain in hatred. A part of her truly wished they had been able to keep it at nothing.

Nothing would not hurt.

Sure maybe they could will themselves to believe that they could go back to nothing. Maybe they could forget this whole night. The game of fake love. A game she honestly wasn't sure where the falseness ended and honesty started. That they could will themselves into believing it truly meant nothing beyond their own selfish gains. That he had used her for some mannish desires and she used him to erase part of her past.

But that hurt more than the truth.

Not wanting to forget it. To just let it go. Because somewhere in her knew better. Knew it wasn't _just_ a game of love. It wasn't just pretend. Knowing it was more of a lie to say it was fake. Forcing herself to swallow the thought she didn't really love him. Even though without a doubt in the universe she trusted the sleeping firebender beside her more than anything. And perhaps that's what really hurt the most. Knowing she didn't want to hurt him. Because she knew it would hurt. It already hurt. Not wanting to leave him, leave the game of love and normalcy. Because it was a game that offered them each a sense of peace they had longed so long for.

A small hope maybe it didn't have to just be a game welled in the back of her mind as she rested against him. Listening to the steady beat, the soft snores, feeling the lazy sleepy touches. A small warm hope that, maybe, they could really live the life they had weaved together for comfort. Knowing she really wouldn't hate that kind of life. Wouldn't hate a normal life together with Zuko. That she would find happiness being a normal wife, a normal mother, a normal family with him. A small dream that they could leave the war and avatar behind them and meld into the what if life they had made completely. Disappear into the streets of Ba Sing Se together and never look back.

They could start new.

But Katara knew logically that would probably only ever be a what if fever dream.

Because she knew the truth of the matter.

The truth of reality.

They couldn't really be husband and wife. They couldn't have a normal family and a normal life. It just wasn't meant to be. Knowing in her heart that neither of them could really expel the war from their lives as easily as they wished. They could never run away forever. Because she knew as much as he tried to run away from it, as much as he tried to will himself to believe he had truly left it behind him, _he hadn't_. They just rarely talked about it. And when they did they never lingered on it. Never wanting the pain that came with it. But she knew he worried about his nation, about his family and his people. And as much as he said he didn't, he still worried about his sister. Worried about the future of his people.

A part of it hurt her heart, wishing she had the answers to help his worries. Wishing she could find a way to soothe his thoughts and nightmares that plagued his mind some nights. Wishing she had the right answers for all of their problems. That she could honestly tell him everything would be okay. They could end the war, reunite with their families, he could find his mother. Help mend broken bonds. But she couldn't say anything of the sort definitively. Because there was a risk they could lose it all. They could die at the hands of his stupid sperm donor of a father or the lightning strike of his damaged sister.

In a flash of an eye everything they fought years for could be gone.

A part of her wanted to cry at the thought, holding him a little tighter as if it would help ease her thoughts. In hopes to find the comfort he always offered. Just hold him in the small fear he would vanish if she didn't hold on. Force her mind away from the dreaded possibilities. Return her focus to the what if life they had weaved together. One of fake love stories and unwavering trust. A love she almost wished to be real.

“It's early,” Zuko mumbled out words still drugged with sleep. Arms wrapping around her better pulling her closer. Enjoying the weighted warmth of her body. The soft sweet smell of flowers in the rain that lingered on her cool skin.

“Thought you rose with the sun?” she giggled as he pulled her closer, enjoying his warm hands on her body. The sturdy grip holding her to him, anchoring her back to the game of love they played.

“You're still here so the moon's still out,” he retorted on a groggy laugh burying his face into the crook of her neck.

She rolled her eyes letting out a small laugh, enjoying the gentle sleepy kisses against her skin. “Hmm, how sappy of you,” she teased lightly a hand lazily mingling into his hair, swiping some of his bangs out of his face, the other tracing idle designs against his back. “We should get up though,” she huffed out reluctantly.

“I know,” he grumbled but made no move to do so. No rush to untangle themselves or leave the warm comfort of the bed. No rush to let their game come to an end just yet.

“You'll have to let me go,” she mumbled kissing the side of his head lightly.

“I don't want to yet,” he replied with a small hum leaving a few more gentle kisses against her neck before he pulled back slightly. She could wiggle away if she really wanted to. She didn't. “You don't seem to be in a rush either.”

She snorted a little at the teasing remark. Giving him a soft kiss when he pulled away from her neck. “Not really,” she agreed with a small roll of her eyes, lips curling to a half smirk. Of course she had no rush to leave his warm embrace, the soft kisses that were assured, and soothing feeling of normalcy. “But, I know if I'm not home before noon they'll send out a search party,” she huffed a small sigh of aggravation.

Zuko pursed his lips a small pout contorting on his face. He knew she was right. Of course. He wasn't stupid and knew her friends would come looking for her eventually. Especially when he knew they had fought the previous night. And he didn't really want to run the risk of them blowing their secrets into the open. Ruining the game they had carefully crafted together. A game that didn't include the avatar or war. They had carefully weaved them out of it. So of course he knew it would be smarter to get up now before the city was fully awake.

“Alright,” he grumbled clearly not really pleased having to leave the soft embrace. Having to relinquish her from himself. Giving her another quick kiss before they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“I know, I don't want to either,” she grumbled knowing he was equally displeased with the idea of separation as she was. Returning the quick kiss before she rolled out of his arms. Letting him sit up. Stretching her arms and legs with a small groan feeling her muscles ache from being tangled all night. Looking up at the ceiling feeling his weight leave the bed as he shuffled up.

“Zuko?” she asked quietly as she sat up, the sheets tangled around her waist. Messy knots of curls falling over her shoulders. Watching him as he pulled on some pants, not bothering with underwear.

“Hm?” he mumbled back as he made his way to the dresser. Glancing back at her when she called his name.

“What are we?” she asked the question that had been tugging at her since she woke up. Or actually since they fell asleep, or maybe longer. A question that she never dared to ask before. But her curiosity was nearly suffocating.

Zuko thought for a moment a little surprised by the question as he dug out some fresh clothes. Shrugging his shoulders after a beat of silence turning to face her. He wasn't really sure what they were really. Unconventional, that was certain. But he didn't know what to call their odd relationship. They weren't dating, or a couple, at least beyond the game of fake marriage. And that was merely a false that would help cushion the eventual pain of departure. Remembering that she would be gone like the tide. That their game would have to come to an end eventually. They couldn't play pretend husband and wife forever.

Even if he knew he wouldn't hate it.

“What do you want us to be?”

“I don't know,” she answered with a small sigh, eyes falling downward, fiddling with the sheets in her hands. She didn't know what she wanted them to be. Or maybe she did but she was afraid of the truth. Knowing the truth would hurt so much more at the end of their game.

“So then let's not worry about it,” he replied calmly walking back over to her, offering her his discarded tunic from last night to cover up. “We can just keep playing husband and wife for the time being until we figure it out.”

She looked up when he stepped back over, taking the offered clothing. Nodding lightly as she loosely tied her hair out of her face. “That sounds like a decent plan,” she agreed moving to get out of bed as well. Feeling the dull pain ring in her shoulder from where she had hit the ground the night before, rubbing the heel of her hand against the joint as if to ease the tension.

“I have them sometimes,” he chuckled moving to strip the bedding off of the bed. “I know it's hard to believe.”

“I'm starting to believe a lot of impossible things, so you having a decent idea isn't far off,” she laughed moving to help him. “Spare bedding?” she asked looking around.

“Bottom drawer,” he answered with a wave of his hand towards the dresser. Getting the last of the dirty sheets off of the bed. Tossing them into a pile in the corner with some other dirty clothes to wash later.

She nodded moving to grab them for him. Kneeling down to dig through the drawer. Slightly surprised with how neat everything was. Though then again knowing Zuko she knew she shouldn't be that surprised. She had just gotten used to living with Sokka and Aang for too long, too used to the way they just threw their things around. Never taking the time to take care of it properly. Still slightly annoyed the one time they had dropped their freshly cleaned clothes in the mud, making her have to wash them twice. Because of course they couldn't have been bothered to help with the laundry. She rolled her eyes, shaking it from her head as she grabbed the spare bedding.

“Here you go,” she hummed handing him the sheets when she padded back over to him. “Want me to help wash those?”

“Hm, no, it's okay I'll wash them later,” Zuko answered with a small shake of his head. “It'd be rude to ask you to wash my sheets,” he laughed a little looking back at her.

“Eh I helped mess them up,” she retorted with a small laugh. “I'm used to washing other people's laundry, since if I didn't they'd wear the same outfit for months until it was crunchy.”

“Gross.”

“Tell me about it.”

Working together they made up his bed in fresh sheets before they decided to go clean up in the bathroom. Katara accepting the offer of borrowed clothes, not really wanting to wear her soiled dress. It had managed to get covered in dirt and torn slightly from when Jet had thrown her to the ground. She was sure her brother would notice and she didn't want to explain that. Especially if Toph was around, she couldn't exactly lie about it. Shaking it from her head as she followed Zuko into the bathroom. It was a little cramped but big enough they could move comfortably enough. Not that she cared being in close quarters with him anymore anyway. Most of their boundaries had melded together like everything else.

Mostly filling the space with idle chatter as they shuffled around. Katara setting their clean clothing on the sink counter while Zuko started the shower. The steam from the hot water fogging the mirror. Discarding their dirty clothing in a pile on the floor to be taken care of later before both of them climbed into the wash basin. Katara felt her muscles relax under the onslaught of hot water as she stepped in to the shower. Feeling the grime of leftover sweat wash off of her.

“Here if you want to wash your hair,” Zuko mumbled handing her his shampoo. “Not a very girly scent but it'll clean you.”

“I'll take it, my hair is a mess,” she laughed taking the offered soap. Not really caring about the scent anyway as long as it cleaned the dirt and grime away. “It smells nice though,” she mumbled lightly catching the faint smell of cinnamon.

“Well you have a lot of it,” he chuckled a little about her hair, before seeing her jerk slightly when she moved her left shoulder. “Still hurts?” he asked remembering Jet had twisted it pretty bad, and she probably slept on it all night, not helping it.

“Hmm, it's sore,” she grumbled face contorting to a pout. “The asshole twisted it nearly out of socket, and I was stupid and slept on it all night,” she mumbled as he moved to help lather the shampoo into her hair.

“Sorry, is it bad?”

“No, I'll fix it later, it's just sore from sleeping on it,” she answered leaning into him lightly without thinking enjoying his hands in her hair. It was relaxing she couldn't deny that. “How's your arm?”

“Healed, like it was never cut,” he answered with a small nod. “Perks of knowing a master water bender I suppose,” he mused a smile tugging at his lips.

She snorted a little rolling her eyes moving to rinse the soap out of her hair, turning to face him, letting the water wash over her back. “Told you, not a master yet, still learning,” she corrected motioning for him to turn around so she could help wash his hair as well. It was only fair. Even if she had to reach a little more. Though a little glad when he tilted his head back for her.

“Eh semantics, you're better at water bending than I am,” he joked earning a laugh.

“And you're better at fire bending than I'll ever hope to be,” she laughed with a small roll of her eyes. Carefully reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “So I suppose you're a master in that sense as well.”

He snorted at the mere idea he was a master anything. At most he was the master of fucking things up and making every bad choice in the history of bad choices. Sneaking a quick, albeit a little soapy, kiss as they shifted again, a hand resting on her waist to help steady her as they shifted spots. “Sure in a game of what ifs,” he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes as he turned his back to her. “Don't count yourself short so easily,” she shot back while he washed the soap out of his hair. “You're plenty talented, Mr. Man of many talents,” she hummed running a somewhat teasing hand up his spine. Grinning feeling him tense up.

“Katara, we're trying to get clean,” he countered on a small huff at the teasing touch glancing back at her. A pout of a scowl seeing the teasing grin on her face. Oh he knew this was just pay back for his stupid antics. Then again maybe he shouldn't be too surprised when she agreed to shower with him.

“I know,” she mused on a mischievous giggle. Of course she knew she was being a brat but what did he expect after weeks of his stupid teasing. It was only fair she have some fun too. Now she was able to return the teasing gestures. It wasn't her fault his reaction was just so much more _noticeable_.

“You are not helping,” he grumbled forcing his attention away from her. He had no time for his body to be stupid. Trying to have some self control, he'd been good so far. He shouldn't let her bother him that much so easily. Even if he enjoyed her touch. Knowing she was doing it on purpose. Like the brat she was. “Brat.”

“You know, I've finally figured it out,” she hummed keeping her hands to herself not wanting to rile him up that much. Watching as he washed himself, leaning against the wall lightly. Though the thought of riling him up was intriguing she bit it back. Partly sure they'd get the chance again at a later date. But she didn't want to run the risk of anyone hearing them at the moment. Even if she thought the sound of the running water might help cover up anything that might happen. “Why you like teasing so much.”

“Oh yea, what pray tell, is that?”

“It's fun,” she giggled reaching a hand out to him. Tracing over some of the faded scars that speckled his skin. Appearing to be old wounds. Figuring they were probably superficial childhood scars. Some smaller burns she guessed were from when he first started fire bending. Before he was able to control his element with the precision it required. Or scuffles with his sister. _The joys of siblings_. She had a few nicks and scars from her childhood as well. A notable one being a small scar on the back of her shoulder from when Sokka slammed a boomerang into her one day when he was throwing it in the house.

He sucked in a breath to calm himself feeling her idle touch. This was definitely pay back he decided. Shaking his head lightly as he washed out the last of the soap.

“Took you long enough to figure that out,” he scoffed in reply with a roll of his eyes. Turning back to face her. “I could have told you that,” he chuckled running a hand along her side, enjoying the blush that bloomed on her face. Leaning closer to her as his hand slipped down her back. “Two can also play this game,” he mused with a grin pinching her butt in return.

“Jerk,” she squeaked out with a pout pushing him back slightly feeling him pinch her.

“You started it,” he corrected leaning down giving her a kiss on the cheek before he forced himself to take a step back. Not wanting to actually get either of them that riled up. He was sure the walls were thin enough even with the screeching pipes they'd be heard. No thunder to help drown them out this morning. And he did not need his uncle to know anything about his now apparent sex life.

He would absolutely never hear the end of it.

He'd get the 'life happens whether you make it or not' talk again. Along with probably a list of suitable baby names for _their consideration_. That or a list of nice marriage venues also for their consideration along with a talk about water tribe marriage customs. It was exactly the kind of stunt his Uncle would pull. He rolled his eyes at the dreadful thought alone.

“We should get out before we waste all the hot water,” he sighed waving the stupid thoughts away.

“Hmm,” she mumbled in agreement. As fun as the idea of fooling around was, she knew she didn't want to really risk it. Knowing they weren't the only ones there at the moment.

“Also reminds me though, should we be worried?” he spoke up as she bended the water off of their bodies. Which was a sensation he didn't know what he really expected to feel like. It was definitely new. Slightly strange but not the worst thing he'd felt. “We weren't exactly, _safe_ , about it,” he grumbled a blush on his cheeks as they stepped out of the basin.

Katara blinked a little at the question as she sent the water down the drain, about to ask for clarification before she put the dots together. Her face flaring in a bright blush as she remembered quickly. _Oh yea_. She thought. They weren't really careful about _that_. Not that she had really given him much of a choice at the time she guessed, nor did she hate it. It was hot, she couldn't exactly deny that. And she wouldn't say no to doing it again. Letting out a breath quickly swatting the thoughts away. Now was no the time for such silly things.

Shaking her head quickly offering a hopefully convincing smile. “It was only one time, I'm sure it's fine,” she answered calmly. She was sure it was nothing to _really_ worry about. They had only done it once. And she was no where near her monthly cycle so her odds were probably low. At least that was the hope really. Seeming to forget about the fact Toph's cycle had fucked hers over for the past two months so it was hard to keep actual track of it at the moment. Shrugging her shoulders as she grabbed her sarashi wraps. “I'll just take something when I get home.”

She had some tea for such things, not that she had ever thought she'd really need it. It was just something she made sure to have after the incident with Jet. Unable to remember how much she had drank of the dreadful stuff in the week after. Just for absolute assurance. Not that she planned on ever using it for cases like _this_. Never would have believed she'd willingly have sex anytime after that. She just liked the safety of it in case another Jet incident happened.

She'd just have to remember to make it when she got home.

He nodded a little in agreement. He had no reason to not trust her, she probably knew her body much better than he did. “Alright,” he mumbled as he brushed his teeth, shifting out of the way for her before she accidentally elbowed him.

Katara waved the idea away, she was sure it was fine. One time wasn't anything to worry about surely. Glancing in the mirror as she wrapped her wrap around her chest, making sure not to tangle them. Even though she had long ago memorized how to, the mirror still helped to make sure. Walking around with tangled wraps wasn't comfortable. Making a grimace as she finally caught sight of the lovely marks he had left on her body. Standing beside him, leaning against the counter lightly to get a closer look at herself while he rinsed out his mouth.

“I can't believe you left so many,” she grumbled as she examined her hickey riddled neck in the mirror. Finally letting herself get a good look at the evidence he left on her skin. They were pretty much everywhere visible, and would not be easy to hide in the least. “Everyone's going to know we did something.”

Zuko shrugged a little stepping back as he pulled on a fresh tunic, being careful not to thwack her in the head in the small space. He didn't really think they were that big of a deal. But then again he was the one that left them there, slightly, mostly, on purpose. As if it was his fault she had the nerve to be that enticing. How could he not when given the chance. Not that she hadn't left a few of her own marks on him either, they were just more easily covered.

“No, they're going to think _you_ had some fun,” he corrected with a small smirk looking at her seeing her scowl back at him in the mirror. Rolling his eyes lightly waving a hand through the air. “Can't you just heal them or something if it's a problem?”

She pursed her lips lightly in thought as she looked over the hickies that danced along her neck. Not really hating them, just hating the fact he left so many of them in the open. On purpose for a reason she wasn't sure of. As if he hadn't left them in plenty of other places. Swearing she saw a couple on her thighs as well. And he wasn't wrong, they would be easy to heal. Simple bruises that were superficial, a quick fix. But a part of her felt wrong about it, as if she was erasing what happened. A faint blush rising to her cheeks when she remembered back to the pleasurable events they partook in. She didn't want to just forget it. Letting out a sigh shaking her head.

“I'll think of an excuse,” she grumbled with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Maybe if I leave my hair down it won't be so noticeable,” she mumbled in thought as she moved to grab the spare tunic he lent her so she wasn't just in her underwear.

“Hmm, I'm sure you'll think of something,” he agreed with a small nod helping her shimmy into the large tunic. She was practically swimming in it, but it helped hide the marks on her neck somewhat with the higher cut collar. Tying the sash around her waist to help fit it to her, making it a little less noticeable she was wearing clothes that didn't really fit her. “They probably won't even notice, I think out of your group of companions Toph would be the first to notice.”

Katara gave a small nonchalant shrug at the snarky comment pulling her hair out from the neck of the tunic. It was large but comfortable. And she felt better returning in fresh clothes than the dress she had worn the previous day. She wouldn't disagree with him, but not agree entirely either. Sokka could be vigilant sometimes. Maybe not as often as one might think he should be but she knew her brother was smarter than he usually came off. Even if he was the only one stupid enough to drink cactus juice in the middle of a desert and hallucinate for like three days. She would not let him live it down, it was her right as a younger sibling.

“I mean if it helps, I like them,” he mused reaching around her to grab a comb off the sink counter. Using his fingers to comb through the large knots in her hair first. Grinning seeing the unimpressed look on her face in the mirror. “Okay I promise I'll try not to leave so many in the open next time.”

Katara rolled her eyes at his teasing, unable to stop the blush stained on her face. Leaning into him lightly as he began to play with her slightly damp hair. “You better,” she grumbled never objecting to the idea that they'd do it again. She couldn't really say it wasn't a possibility. A feeling that neither could really keep whatever this was to a one night game.

“No promises though,” he chuckled at her grumbling tone. It wasn't his fault she had the nerve to be so cute. A faint blush gracing his own face when he thought back to their nighttime game of love.

“I can comb my hair,” she commented switching the topic, she didn't want to linger on it. A part of her knowing she'd never make it home before noon. And she didn't need them panicking and over reacting. Rolling her eyes at the mere thought of it. Enjoying his hands in her hair as he combed through it. A small sigh leaving her. It was relaxing. Unable to remember the last time anyone had brushed her hair.

“Yea, but I'm here, so just accept the extra help,” he chuckled with a small smile, plus he also just wanted to play with her hair. It was partly his fault it was a mess anyway. Enjoying the relaxed smile he saw grace her face as he combed through the knots. “Figured you wouldn't want to walk around with bedhead all day, as cute as it might be,” he teased lightly giving her a kiss on the cheek, setting the comb on the counter.

She puffed her cheeks in a small pout, she really wouldn't argue him on that. Not wanting to walk home with bed head and hickies. Eyes moving back to their reflection. Watching him in the mirror, seeing the peaceful smile on his face as he began to braid her hair. A part of her thinking they really did kind of look like a real couple at the moment. Just the two of them standing in the small bathroom trying to get ready for the day. Unable not to notice how peaceful he looked at the moment. The smile on his face that made her heart flutter. A part of her thinking she could get used to this, but she shook that idea off quickly. Turning her eyes away from the mirror. Not wanting to let her mind linger into what ifs again. She knew in her heart whatever this was probably couldn't last. Their what if life would come to an end sooner than later. They'd have to go their separate ways again. Their what if love would fade with the morning tides, lost to an endless ocean.

“What's wrong?” he asked breaking her from her thoughts. Grabbing a gold hair ribbon to tie her hair in place. Seeing the frown on her face, a pensive look in her eyes. Knowing whatever thoughts going through her mind probably weren't the best. He couldn't help the pang of worry in his chest. “A braid is about as good as I can give you, unless you want a top-knot, but that's more a fire nation style.”

She couldn't hold back the soft laugh at his remark, shaking her head lightly. “A braid's fine, thank you,” she mused grinning back at him. “It's nothing, I was just thinking,” she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“About?”

“Nothing important, just how mad I should expect them to be when I get home and what excuse I'm going to use.”

“Knocked out by a rouge cabbage cart?”

“Tempting, but I don't think Sokka would fall for cabbage related injuries for these,” she laughed tugging the collar of the tunic down pointing to the array of hickies. “I don't think I'd believe that either.”

He gave a small shrug of a nod in agreement as he finished tying her hair. “Okay that's a valid argument,” he mumbled, pursing his lips in thought. “You could just, tell them the truth?”

“What? That I'm fake married to you, and we decided to have sex last night?” she replied dryly raising a brow at him, crossing her arms cross her chest, hip cocking to the side slightly as she put her weight to her right. “I thought you didn't want to die, my brother would be pissed.”

“Just your brother and not a twelve year old who's infatuated with you?” he snorted with a roll of his eyes. “No I just meant the truth about the hickies, it's not like they need all the details, just that they're hickies.”

“Mostly my brother,” she affirmed turning to face him to look him in the face, leaning back against the counter. “He's been more, protective, since Jet,” she explained lightly a grimace on her face eyes towards the floor. Hugging her arms tighter in slight disgust just saying his name. Leaving an absolute foul taste on her tongue. “He doesn't know the details, I never had the courage to tell anyone else the truth, but he just never liked Jet and he's not stupid so I think he knows something but would never bring it up,” she added eyes flicking back to his. Frowning a little seeing the worried look in his golden eyes. How genuine he looked. Only making it harder to remember their love was a game. “So he'd be the more aggressive if he found out that I sneak out to see you, you know our once enemy, he'd probably think you kidnapped me or something equally stupid.”

He gave a small grimace rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't really argue that much. It made sense, he understood her brother's expected aggression. He did in fact chase them across the earth for the better part of two years. And actively tried to kill them more than once.

“That makes sense, he probably just wants to make sure you stay safe, and yea I probably wouldn't be seen as the safest out of the blue,” he agreed with a hard breath.

Because even though Katara didn't hate him anymore he knew her friends still did. And they had no reason to believe he wasn't trying to kill them anymore. He couldn't exactly just show up and expect not to be rightfully hated.

Katara let out a heave of a sigh giving a hard nod. “Yea,” she mumbled a somber tone on her voice. She hated sneaking around, but she knew she couldn't just tell them the truth. Biting her lip in thought. A part of her wondered though if maybe they could mend the hatred. After all she knew he wasn't the same as he was two years ago. He'd changed. He wasn't their enemy anymore. So what if maybe he could be their friend too?

“But, you know, what if I did talk to them, and like explain you aren't trying to kill Aang anymore, maybe then you can talk to them about everything and apologize?” she offered her words covered with shaky hope.

She was sure if she just explained it before they just overreacted that maybe they could all work it out. And she wouldn't have to sneak around so much, and they could drop the secret boyfriend stuff already. They wouldn't fight so often. And Zuko wouldn't have to be eaten alive by his own guilt anymore. Knowing how much it still effected him, even if he wouldn't voice it outright. She knew him too well.

“Aang still needs a firebender teacher too, and who better than you?”

He gave her a flat look that lingered on doubtful. “Katara, what exactly do you expect me to tell him?” he scoffed with a roll of his shoulders, a hand on his hip. “You want me to just walk up to him and be like _'oh hey I'm sorry that I hunted you for six years, tried killing you for the better part of the last two, and yea I'm casually fake married to the beautiful woman you also have a crush on?_ '”

She pouted at his cynical tone. Rolling her eyes with a shake of her head. “Well no, they don't need to know the fake married details,” she grumbled with a sigh. No one really needed to know of their nightly pass times. Knowing that their games would just come to a quicker end and she wasn't quite ready to let them go. “I just think if you talked with him he'd understand, that's like Aang's whole shtick, forgiveness, and I think if I just help explain it he won't kill you on sight.”

“Look even if I wanted to, I can't be his teacher, not in the middle of Ba Sing Se,” he grumbled as he got the door for her. Letting her step out first before following. “Firebending is illegal here, and I'm sure even if you use the excuse it's the avatar we'd still be in jail.”

“You're being cynical,” Katara grumbled as they shuffled into the hall. Fixing the sash on his waist for him as he closed the door behind them, seeing the lazy knot he had tied. Not that she blamed him it was cramped with both of them in the space. “And you know you could come with us, out of Ba Sing Se,” she corrected under her breath.

“I'm being logical Katara,” he corrected with a sigh, biting back his aggravation, letting her fix his clothes. Not caring too much about her fussing. “You know I can't do that.”

He was trying his best to leave the war and avatar behind him. Get over it and just move on. It's not like he was able to do anything good anyway. Every time he tried something always went wrong. He was never able to do anything right so he highly doubted it would change now.

“But are you happy with that?” she asked in a huff as they shuffled back into his room. Closing the door behind them before turning to face him again. “Are you honestly going to tell me you're happy living under a false name for the rest of your life, even after the war is over?”

Zuko scowled at the pointed look in her eyes, averting his own. If he was honest he would answer no. No. He wasn't happy at the idea of living the rest of his life as Lee. He hated the thought alone to have to live a fake life forever. To just burn his past behind him as if it never happened. But he knew it would be safer. The better option than him throwing himself back in the war. He'd probably screw it up.

“Yes,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Katara scowled hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand. “Don't lie to me Zuko,” she nearly snarled back at him a sharp finger pointing at him nearly jabbing him in the chest.

“Well what do you want me to say? No I don't want to live a fake life for the rest of my days?” he scoffed with a sharp roll of his eyes. “What good would I do throwing myself back into it? All I've ever done is fuck things up, I can't offer you anything, I ruin everything, I can't do anything good!”

“That's not true!” Katara argued back without an ounce of trepidation, glaring back at him.

_How could he be so stupid?_

How could he stand there and try to tell her he was only a fuck up. That he had nothing to offer. As if he hadn't become her best friend, as if he didn't help her on a nearly daily basis just feel normal. Help her realize there's still more to her than just playing pretend mom to a band of twelve year olds and her brother. That he had nothing to offer them. As if he wasn't important, as if he could be easily forgotten. As if he didn't know more about their shared enemy than anyone. As if he didn't want to see the war come to an end too. Like he was still that rage filled sixteen year old he was when they met. That he hadn't changed for the better.

“I know you Zuko, there's more to you than your mistakes,” she corrected sharply trying to bite back the tears in her eyes. Not wanting him to see her quiver again. Keeping her focus on him. “And I know you still care about your home and your family, I know you want to help fix this messed up world we're in, I know you want to do the right thing.”

“I am doing the right thing, by leaving them all alone,” he snarled back. Unsure why he was angry at the thought. Maybe because he knew deep down she was right. Knowing they had just been ignoring it. He was merely trying to run away again. Run as far away from his problems as if he could eventually outrun the guilt. But he couldn't understand her anger at him. She was doing the same thing he was. Running away from her problems. Using him as an escape from her own reality. From the frustrations of playing pretend mom to a band of twelve year olds and her immature brother. Knowing she just wanted the same thing he did.

Normalcy.

“What about you?” he snapped quickly glaring back at her. Turning the argument away from himself. “Are you happy?” he asked with a heated hiss. “Happy to go back to that life of war? Back to playing mom to a band of children, to trying to keep the weight of the world on your shoulders?”

Katara blinked at the sudden question. Taking a sharp breath, biting her tongue. No. Is what she would like to answer. No she wasn't happy to go back to the life of onslaught war. Constant hiding, the threat of death on every horizon. No she wasn't exactly pleased to play pseudo mother to a group who didn't always appreciate the efforts she went through to just keep them together. To just help keep them alive for another day. To the constant fighting, playing emotional mediator with a volatile avatar who could destroy the world with one bad temper tantrum.

But what was she supposed to do?

She couldn't just abandon them. They were her family too. They still needed her. Giving her some sense of a purpose in the fucked up world. Something more than another woman sentenced to housewife or peace treaty. Something beyond the piss poor last water bender of the southern water tribe. Or just another healer as if that's all she had to offer.

“No,” she answered on a hard breath. Fists shaking at her sides. She couldn't find the courage to lie to him. Because she knew he already knew the answer. “But, I know it's what I have to do.”

“Says who?” he countered cutting an angered arm through the air, eyeing her. “Who decided that you have to be forced to fight a war that isn't yours? Who said this is what you _had_ to do with your life?”

“They're my family Zuko, I can't just abandon them,” she argued back tears stinging in her eyes blurring her vision. “I can't just walk away from it all like you can,” she snarled feeling the tears spill out. “I made a promise to help Aang master waterbending, a promise to help end the war, to help stop all of the fighting so we can find some form of normalcy when it's all over, so I can get my family back together without the fear the war will steal my father or brother like it did my mother, I can't just throw it all away and _you know that_.”

Zuko grit his teeth seeing the tears in her eyes. Trying to stop the ache that squeezed his heart. Hating the fact he made her cry, again. Turning his head away from her as it would take away the drowning guilt. Letting out a deep breath, swallowing his anger. Really he knew he couldn't argue with her. No real want to argue with her. Knowing she wasn't the reason for his anger, knowing he was angry with himself more than anything. Because he understood the want to help one's family. Reminding himself of his sister. The wish he had to help her too. Knowing she was just as damaged as he was by their stupid father. A small hope maybe when the war was over they could help her see the truth as well. That maybe she wasn't as lost as she seemed to be. As lost as he once was as well. Because as much as Azula annoyed him, she would always be his sister and he knew she hurt just as much.

Wishing he hadn't had to abandon her when he was banished. That maybe she could have gotten the help she needed too. Not to be stuck alone in the firenation with their hateful father for six years. Because even if she was the apple of their father's eye, no one truly escaped his wrath. They both had the scars to prove it. And she didn't even have their mother to help anymore. Knowing Azula missed her too. Even if she didn't say it, he knew she didn't hate her and was just as hurt when she disappeared. Azula just hid her hurt better. Striving to be perfect in the hopes it would take away the pain. As if it would finally appease their father.

They were more similar than either liked to admit.

So of course he couldn't be angry with Katara for wanting to help her family. Family was important to her, he had learned that much. Even their stupid fake family she put thought into. Taking a deep breath to release the anger that didn't belong on her. He was just being stupid, as per usual. He guessed. Trying to hide the odd ache that lingered in the back of his mind.

“I know, I'm sorry Katara,” he breathed out holding his hands up in surrender. Letting his falsely placed anger fade away. “I am sorry, I just, I can't get involved with any of it anymore, I'm just not meant for that kind of life.”

Katara let out a breath letting go of her own anger. She had no reason to yell at him. It was useless fighting with him over stupid things. No reason to fight with him about it. Even if it hurt for reasons she didn't understand. Maybe she was just frustrated with herself more than him. Frustrated that he had a decent point. He wasn't entirely wrong. No one was really making her continue down this road. She could walk away if she really wanted to. Taking a calming breath, shaking her head lightly.

“I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to yell at you,” she replied calmly with a small nod offering the best honest smile she could. She just wished to help him see he could be good. He wasn't the fuck up he painted himself as. That he didn't have to live as Lee for the rest of his life to be a good person. He was a good person. Knowing perhaps she was just frustrated with herself for stupid reasons. Maybe it was just selfish to ask him to come with them. Selfish because she didn't want to leave him behind when their time in Ba Sing Se came to an end.

Selfish not wanting to forget their silly escapes in foolish games.

Their fake love story.

“The offer is always there, until we have to leave,” she spoke up quietly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “If you want to think about it.”

He let out a deep sigh at the statement but not surprised. A part of him knew she wouldn't drop it. She was as stubborn as he was. Boar-headed to a fault. Rolling his eyes lightly before looking back at her. Cheeks puffed in a dry pout, letting out a heavy sigh. Moving to help wipe away the lingering tears. He really hated seeing her cry, more so knowing he was the cause. Wishing he had the right answers for her. Wishing the spirits would let him chose the right thing for once. Honestly not wanting to hurt her again.

“I'll _think_ about it Katara, but no promises,” he agreed simply using his sleeve to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. He knew he couldn't promise her anything. Even if he wished he could. Not wanting to get her hopes up only to crush them later. “Now please stop crying, you're making me feel like a terrible husband.”

Katara couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her hearing his quick quip. Helping to ease away the ache in her chest. Rolling her tear strained eyes lightly. “I'm probably an equally bad wife then,” she mused on a small sigh looking back at him.

“Impossible, you're the best wife, truly,” he replied with a false pout squeezing her face lightly in his hands, earning a giggle and small smile. “You put up with my stupidity,” he chuckled leaning down giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She blushed at the quick kiss though it certainly helped ease the lingering tension. Helping them meld back into their game of fake love. Back to normalcy until reality came knocking again. Reaching up to pinch his cheeks when he pulled back.

“You put up with mine too,” she laughed, smiling seeing him smile again. “Maybe that's why we got married, we're both just stupid.”

He snorted rolling his eyes. “I don't think I can argue much if you were stupid enough to marry my dumb ass,” he joked moving to grab her discarded dress for her. Folding it up before handing it back to her. “Come on we should probably head out before the search parties commence.”

She nodded in agreement taking her dress from him. “I can't argue that,” she sighed moving to follow him out of the room. Closing the door behind her. As much as she really didn't want to go home yet. Sure it was just going to lead to another fight. Or the truth. And she wasn't sure which one she dreaded more.

Even if at this point she knew she was only lying because she was afraid. Not really afraid Aang or Sokka would hurt Zuko. More afraid that their odd sliver of normalcy would have to come to an end. They'd have to address everything in the open. They couldn't just run away from it anymore. And she knew she just wasn't quite ready to let it go yet.

“I know, a dreadful thought truly,” Zuko joked lightly as they walked into the other room. Pausing in the doorway seeing his Uncle awake as well, a knowing look on his face as he sat at the small table. A table with breakfast set for three. “Good morning Uncle, if I told you it's not what it looks like would you believe me?”

“Would you nephew?” Iroh chuckled looking over at his nephew when he and his friend came out. “Good morning, I take it you two had a nice night with your friends?”

Zuko rolled his eyes at the remark. Letting out a breath not going to fight him about it. He swore Uncle Iroh just knew everything anyway. So surely he'd figure it out eventually. Now he just had to hope he wouldn't bring it up later. But that was about as useful as hoping for snow on ember island.

“Good morning Master Iroh,” Katara greeted in her usual chipper tone as she and Zuko settled down at the table. Easily swiping the argument away. It wasn't important anymore. Sure they would talk again about it later. “It was very nice to visit with them, Zuko lost a bet, it was wonderful to watch.”

Zuko scowled at the remark. “I almost won,” he countered with a small huff. “Got to have an actual spicy dish, I wasn't going to pass it up, Marin and Tamaru had fire chilies.”

“Oh, those are rare around here, sounds delightful though, can't remember the last time we had those,” Iroh mused as he served them some tea. “You did always have a flavor for spice.”

Katara made a look of disgust at the memory of the taste. “So he's always had bad taste buds?” she asked looking over at Zuko with a grimace of disgust mixed with pity. A truly dreadful thing to be cursed with. Bad taste buds. Though he only scowled at the look.

Iroh laughed at the remark. “Since he was a kid if I remember correctly, eats them like candy, his sister was never one for them though, surprisingly given her personality,” he remarked with a small shrug. “I think he got it from his mother, I don't remember my brother having the pallet for overtly spicy or hot foods, which again I know shocking.”

Katara snorted at the snide remark towards Zuko's father. Reminding her that Iroh was actually Ozai's brother. It was such a sibling type of remark to make, it made her laugh. “I don't think he has much taste for anything beyond stupidity,” she mused with a malicious grin. “An ignorant bastard.”

“Agreed,” Zuko and Iroh chimed in equal agreement.

Katara laughed at the equal agreement but she wasn't going to protest it. She fullheartedly believed Ozai was a detestable man. Wondering how he even managed to make such a sweet child like Zuko. Or how Master Iroh was his brother. They seemed so different from each other it was hard to believe they stemmed from the same bloodline. Her eyes flicking back to Zuko beside her. Her mind lingering back to the small question of what he would be like as a father. Thinking back to their conversation the night before. Their fake children. Wondering what kind of children would he have. Surely they would be just as sweet, maybe just as short tempered. And absolutely adorable without a doubt. Positive he would be a good father, he had his uncle who fathered him much better than his own. That was evident. So she was sure he'd be nothing like Ozai.

She scowled a little to herself realizing her thoughts were wandering again. No. She had no reason to think about children with Zuko. They were not actually married. Or a real couple. She guessed. Honestly she wasn't even sure at this point. They were a mess. That's what she knew.

A mess of things they refused to _actually_ address.

“What are you thinking about?” Zuko grumbled leaning over, bumping their shoulders together, careful not to knock her over completely. Mainly just being a brat seeing her frustrated pout, curious to where her mind was lingering.

“Nothing,” she squeaked out her face flaring bright feeling as if she had been caught. Momentarily afraid he could read her thoughts. Afraid he might find out she let her mind wander to places it shouldn't. Knowing she should not fantasize about their children. Fake or otherwise. It was certainly not helping their game of fake love lessen in any sense. “Nothing at all.”

He gave her a doubtful expression at the quick squeak of denial. “I don't believe you,” he mumbled planting a soft kiss against her flushed cheek, stealing a piece of fish from her bowl. Momentarily forgetting his Uncle's company. Though he was sure a part of him stopped caring about it that much. Knowing his Uncle wouldn't believe him anyway if he told him it was nothing. Or that they hadn't spent the night together.

“Stop stealing my food,” she pouted as he leaned off of her, face flaring red. Scowling back at him as he ate her stolen fish with a satisfied grin. Not that she'd eat it all anyway, not really having much of an appetite. Mainly just because she felt like a mess. Unsure what to really make of anything. But she was trying not to think about it. Because it wasn't important at the moment.

“Katara, don't you know,” he flitted with a grin. “Food is always better when it's not yours,” he teased with a small chuckle. Enjoying the fake flustered scowl on her face. As if she was actually trying to scold him.

“I hate you again, congratulations,” she grumbled with a wave of her hand though Zuko only laughed. “Just wait one day I'm going to steal your favorite food before you have the chance to even have a bite.”

“You hate my favorite food so good luck with that,” he snorted getting up to take care of the dirty dishes, taking his Uncle's for him. “And I'm not going to let you get sick out of spite.”

“I'll build up a tolerance just to spite you,” she shot back glaring over at him when he walked away. “You'll never see it coming.”

“I'll bet you're wrong,” he challenged with a lazy wave through the air.

Iroh had to bite back the laugh watching the couple bicker back and forth. Though partly curious to how his nephew would try to tell him they were not a couple later. Try to tell him that there was nothing between the two of them. That _he wasn't close with the young water bender._ He rolled his eyes at the thought. Of course he knew how far Zuko's denial could span, so maybe he should try and prepare himself for the onslaught of: _it's not what it looks like_. At least it will be amusing. He thought watching them banter as they usually did whenever he caught them together. Truly even the blind could see the odd connection they had. As ironic as it may be. It seemed the only two blind to it was themselves.

Though it was good to see his nephew in such a pleasant mood. Without the constant worry and panic of frets that weren't his to shoulder. It was a rarer thing to see in the past six years. It was hard for him to remember a time he had seen Zuko so, at peace, after he lost his mother. Honestly for awhile he thought the boy actually forgot how to smile or show anything other than brooding scowls. So he wouldn't fault the spirits for letting the boy find some peace. Even if Iroh still believed it was found with the most ironic person he could have managed to befriend. But then again Iroh remembered spirits worked in strange ways and fate was always an odd thing to guess. He just wished the spirits would let them keep the peace they had made with each other. Just wishing his nephew would be able to find a life he wanted and could be happy with.

Katara rolled her eyes giving up on the useless argument. She'd just prove him wrong one day. Even if she had to live forever just to do it. She would will the spirits out of spite until she won. Swearing to it as she took care of her own dishes, not wanting to be a burden since she was a guest. It was only polite to help somehow.

“I can wash those,” Zuko grumbled when she joined him at the sink, holding a hand out for the dirty dishes in her hands. “Give 'em.”

“No, I want to help,” she retorted with a small huff. “I made the mess I can help clean up,” she argued lightly. She didn't want him to do everything, she was a guest and wanted to offer something to help. And she had to admit maybe she was too used to doing most of the chores anyway so it felt wrong to let him do it by himself.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever,” he grumbled not going to argue with her. It would be pointless anyway he knew that much. “Last time I offer to help,” he mumbled under his breath with a shake of his head.

****

“Hey, have you guys seen Katara this morning?” Sokka asked walking into the sitting room looking between the two twelve year olds sitting at the table eating the leftovers for breakfast. “I haven't heard anything this morning, I'm starting to worry.”

Honestly he was trying not to panic. Trying to reassure himself his sister was fine, probably just distracted or lost track of time. Trying not to think about the possibility that perhaps she was still really upset about the fight. Or maybe got caught up with something bigger than she could handle. Maybe they had accidentally said too much and pushed her buttons too far. Though he really didn't think it was much more than their usual fight. Knowing how angry Katara could get sometimes, how stubborn she was. Just trying to assure himself that she was probably out with her secret friend and she was completely safe. She was pretty much a master bender, so it's not like she couldn't handle herself. But then again she had never stayed out this late before. Even when she snuck out she was usually always back before dawn, she'd never stayed out the whole night before.

“No, I thought she was in her room,” Aang answered looking up from his bowl. He hadn't really thought to check. Katara was usually back by dawn. Though she was also usually the first one up and making breakfast before they were even dressed. So maybe it was a little odd. Probably just assuming she chose to sleep in. She deserved it. “Isn't she just still sleeping?”

Sokka shook his head a pensive look crossing his usual joyful face. “No I just checked, she's not there,” he answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. And he hadn't just knocked and walked away. He had peeked in even with the threat of being hit in the face with whatever projectile she found. She was the worst to wake up when she didn't want to be up. Years of living with her taught him that much. She was not really a morning person. She just played one well enough. “It's why I was curious if maybe she just left and told you guys or something?”

“Nope, haven't seen sugar-queen since last night,” Toph replied dryly leaning her head against her fist, lounging against the table. “Maybe she's not coming back, she was pretty angry.”

“Oh come on Toph, Katara wouldn't just leave us,” Aang protested quickly his face contorting to a doubtful pout. “It's Katara, she wants to help stop the fire nation as much as any of us.”

Toph rolled her eyes at the optimistic tone. “Yea, but just because she wants to doesn't mean she has to, she has all right to leave this little gang of ours,” she sighed dryly with a wave of her hand over them. “And with as angry as she was I wouldn't be surprised if she just ran off with sparky pants.”

“You're being cynical Toph,” Aang argued with a quick snap. He refused to believe that Katara had run off from them for good. Especially with some random guy she'd only known for a few weeks. It just sounded crazy. He knew Katara wasn't that kind of person. It just had to be impossible. He was sure Katara would come back. And they could all talk about it like sensible people and work it out.

“No I'm being reasonable,” Toph shot back dryly. Honestly she found his denial amusing. It was almost as amusing as his petty jealousy. Which honestly wasn't a great look for him, but she liked the drama of it all, gave her something to look forward while they were stuck in the boring city for months. And still no where closer than the day they walked into the city. “She's probably just out with her boyfriend somewhere doing who knows what, probably making out in a dark alley or something,” she mumbled offhandedly. She really didn't know much about what teenagers in love chose to do, she was taking a wild guess from stuff she had over heard from servants and stuff growing up. Remembering a lot of the teenagers liked to 'sneak around'.

“Don't be crass Toph,” Sokka scolded a little offhandedly. He had no intentions of knowing anything about his sister's supposed sex life. And he doubted it after the incident with Jet. Even if he didn't know everything, he knew something happened she refused to talk about. He could only assume but it made him doubt Katara would do anything of the like after it. That and she was usually such a stick in the mud he doubted who would want to date his bossy little sister.

“I'm being honest snoozles,” Toph replied quickly with a dry sigh. “It's just a possibility if she didn't come home yet, she's either getting 'laid' or twinkle toes here really blew it and we lost our fake mom.”

“Toph, please, language,” Sokka sighed hitting his palm against his forehead. He was not going to run the possibility of his sister getting laid. Absolutely not. That was weird and gross. He'd take the option of her running away first. Or just making out with her secret boyfriend. “Where did you hear that?”

“Servants are often loud and careless,” Toph answered with a shrug. Not really understanding the meaning of it. Figuring it had something to do with adult things. Or the birds and bees as Katara had informed her about. “Especially when you're small, frail, and blind,” she snorted.

“Can we just get back to finding Katara?” Aang sighed getting a little lost in the conversation. Unsure what they were really talking about. He had no idea what Katara getting 'laid' had to do with anything. Or what it even meant. “We already have Appa missing let's not lose Katara too please.”

“Hey, you're the one that made her mad Mr. Jealousy over there,” Toph scoffed looking across the table at the young avatar. “So we can't say we lost her, she left on her own.”

Aang scowled quickly when she tossed the blame onto him. “It's not my fault, you're the one who bothers her about her stupid secret boyfriend!” he bellowed back quickly with an angry wave of his arm at the young earth bender. “You can't tell me you aren't annoyed with how often she sneaks out just to see him, we don't even know who he is!”

Toph let out an annoyed groan at the bombastic tone of voice rubbing her ear as if it'd help the sudden ringing. Sometimes forgetting how loud the airbender could get, more so when upset. “Look twinkle-toes, _I already know_ , they're not that secretive about it, I told you guys he works at the jasmine dragon, it's not my fault you just don't see for yourself,” she hissed back quickly. “But I know you won't because you don't want to run the risk Katara likes someone who's not you.”

“That's not true!” Aang argued back slamming his hands against the table. He didn't care who Katara liked. It just hurt with how secretive she was about it. How absent she had become. Sometimes it just felt like she was a completely different person.

“Wait, wait, back up... _sparky-pants_?” Sokka interrupted curious to the sudden nickname. Holding up his hands in surrender to help calm the growing fight. Even if he wasn't as great a mediator as his sister was. He didn't need them destroying the house on accident, Katara would never let them live it down. “Who's sparky pants?”

“Katara's – not-so-secret – secret boyfriend duh,” Toph sighed as if it was obvious letting out a breath. “The guy she sneaks out to see every night, you know Sparky-pants,” she explained calmly with a blasé shrug of her shoulders. Honestly she was surprised they hadn't figured it out yet. Katara wasn't entirely secret about it, or as secretive as she thought. Toph knew from the day they had visited the tea shop. She just liked messing with them. Plus, they knew where the guy worked, honestly it was their own faults they never took the chance to investigate him themselves. “We ran into him in the desert that day those crazy ladies were chasing us.”

Sokka's face contorted to an almost scowl as he tried to think about it. Running over the events of that day in his head. Remembering it was kind of hazy since they were all pretty exhausted. He knew they ran into Zuko's crazy sister who tried to kill Aang. They outnumbered her. Trying to think of everyone that had been there. Remembering the three of them obviously, Katara, Zuko, his weird uncle and his crazy sister. Who would Toph call Sparky-pants? That was all he could really think of being there that day. Unless he was blocking out something since he was exhausted that day. Maybe Toph was confused. He thought it was an odd nickname for some random earth kingdom citizen.

_Unless it wasn't an earth kingdom guy._

Sokka did not like that thought.

At all.

“What are you talking about?” Sokka choked out trying to not think of the growing possible suspects. Or well suspect. One evil scarred bastard of a suspect. The enemy that had chased them across the earth trying to kill them for nearly two years. Oh yea he did not want to think that Katara had willingly snuck out to see him. Let alone date him. “We didn't run into any earth kingdom guys that day in the desert.”

“Yea Sokka's right, we only ran into Zuko and his crazy sister and friends,” Aang agreed with a small nod. Thinking back to that day himself at Toph's odd comment. It was a hard day to forget they were all exhausted but they had managed to corner the crazy fire princess. Before she shot her own uncle with lightening. He was pretty sure they hadn't run into anyone else that day after that. Or before that, or at least that had the possibility of being in Ba Sing Se as well. “You have to be confused or maybe your feet were wrong.”

Toph let out a sigh. “I'm never wrong,” she corrected with a snort of a laugh. Partly curious if she should just say it outright or just sit and listen to how far each of their denial stretched. She decided to keep the fun going a little longer and not get on Katara's hit list for outing her. “Alright, back to finding Katara though,” she changed the subject to the actual matter at hand. Not that she thought it was that much of a worry. Positive Katara would return sooner than later.

“Yes,” Sokka agreed quickly swatting a hand through the air as if to take the dreadful thoughts with it. No longer wishing to toy with the idea his sister had gotten mixed up with Zuko. “Maybe we should split up and look for her?”

“That sounds like a good plan, Ba Sing Se is huge, she could have just gotten lost,” Aang agreed eagerly. Also not wishing to toy with the growing possibility Katara could be messing around with Zuko. The thought that maybe she had been angry enough to switch sides. Decide to betray them all. Though that thought hurt more than the truth probably. Willing himself to trust that Katara was probably just lost or with a totally platonic friend.

“Yea sure, why not, could be fun,” Toph agreed simply with a small shrug. Not that she had that much interest in it. Partly sure they'd annoy Katara more than not by looking for her. Sure she would scold them for being over worried or something of the ilk. She rolled her eyes at the thought. “We can also start hanging up those fliers for Appa while we're at it, kill two birds one stone ya know?”

“Ooh, great idea,” Aang agreed with a smile as he shot up going to grab the stack of fliers they had received from the printer.

“I know I'm full of them,” Toph laughed following the two boys out of the house. “We should search the outer ring first since it's the largest, higher chance right?”

“Sounds like a good plan, Aang can search from the air and you and I can go on foot,” Sokka replied as they began the walk towards the outer ring. Taking half of the fliers from Aang. “And if we find her we can meet in the middle, or find each other and regroup.”

“Alright,” Aang agreed before bounding off on his glider in search of his missing friends. Hoping they could be able to find both of them unharmed.

****

By the time the couple had finally left the apartment both of them had to admit they may have accidentally spent too much time chit chatting. Seeing it had grown closer to mid morning than the early morning it had been when they woke up. Katara wanted to blame it on the fact it was easy to get distracted when talking with Master Iroh, especially when he shared snippets about Zuko before he became Prince Broody. Or talking to him about the fact Zuko had finally managed to make a decent pot of tea, with limited assistance. Zuko blamed it on the fact Katara was easily distracted and fell into conversations easily, and with someone as much of a chatter box like his Uncle it was doomed from the start.

“Did you really have a stuffed turtleduck?” Katara asked curious as they waded through the busy streets. Scurrying to match his long strides, holding his hand tightly. Knowing she'd get lost easily without it.

Zuko rolled his eyes a faint blush gracing his face. “Yes, when I was like three, my mother made it for me,” he answered with a small sigh. “Azula had a dragon, she burned the head off of it on accident when she was eight,” he added thinking back to it. “Blamed it on me because she didn't want mom to think she did it on purpose.”

“Did she?”

“Probably, but I'd like to say it was an accident,” he answered with a small shrug. “She didn't play with her toys the same as most I guess, she liked playing war room and execution trials, not the usual tea party and dress up I guess.”

“Sokka and I used to play sea pirates and bounty hunters, before I had to start helping with the little children,” she replied lightly. “The other boys didn't like when I played, mainly because I was the best bounty hunter in the village and kicked their butts.”

He laughed at the thought but had no doubt about it. “Yea, boys are the worst, I'm sure they were jealous they couldn't match your true talent,” he mused. “I bet I could have won, since you've yet to really win any of our games.”

“Not true,” she protested quickly wrapping her arm around his to help keep pace. “I won once, with excellent strategy.”

“You cheated that win,” he argued back with a small smirk. “I told you we can't really count it.”

“Strategic game play,” she mocked back quickly echoing his words back at him. “If you can cheat so can I, we've been over this, you're just mad I'm learning your tricks,” she flitted with a smug hum. “Afraid you're going to lose again?”

“Never,” he mused leaning down giving her a quick peck on the lips. “I wouldn't want our games to come to an end so quick.”

Katara felt her face flush at the quick kiss and stupid smirk. It was still new, at least not being in the confines of privacy. Scowling a little pushing his face away from hers.

“I'll win again I swear it,” she grumbled with a huff. “And I'll do it without your stupid cheating, you stupid jerk,” she added with a false snap to her words.

“I can't wait to see the day,” he laughed as they turned down another street making their way towards the gate that separated the rings.

Katara pouted at his smug teasing. Honestly he was truly annoying some days. Swearing she'd win their next game. With little to no cheating. She wasn't going to make a promise. After all she was learning how to play his stupid tricks too. Rolling her eyes waving the thought away. Seeing the gate in the distance only reminding her that she had to think of something to explain her appearance and disappearance. Try to think of something that would mediate the anger she was sure was waiting for her. Though her attention was quickly brought back seeing a very familiar young avatar quickly bounding towards them in the crowd.

Blood running cold in panic as she quickly untangled her arm from the equally panicking fire nation prince. Looking around quickly looking for either a way out or just an escape.

“Katara!” Aang cheered as he spotted the familiar waterbender. Knowing her anywhere even with the change of clothes. She rarely changed her hair loops. Never even seeming to notice the scarred boy next to her in the crowd.

“Fuck,” Katara cursed under her breath seeing Aang get closer. Looking up at Zuko before she quickly shoved him into the closest alleyway before Aang could catch them. “Sorry,” she apologized seeing him stumble backwards.

“Thanks,” Zuko shot back dryly as he was quickly shoved out of the way nearly falling on his ass in the process. Quickly remembering Katara had much more force than she looked like. But he wasn't really that angry, having no need to be caught by the avatar.

_Ironically._

“See you later?” he asked quickly regaining his balance eyes flicking back to her. Hearing the bounding footsteps of the oncoming avatar.

“Of course,” she answered stepping over quickly grabbing the front of his tunic pulling him down for a quick parting kiss. Shoving him away again before Aang saw. “Get back safe.”

“You too,” he called back with a wave of his hand as he hurried down the alley and out of view.

Katara watched him for a moment before he disappeared out of sight. Quickly turning back on her heel hearing Aang run up next to her. Hard to miss in the gust of wind he created behind him.

“Katara!” Aang smiled as he quickly met up with his friend flinging his arms around her in a quick hug. “We've been looking for you all morning!”

“O-oh?” she choked out, patting his back as comfortably as she could a little taken back by the sudden hug. Surprised he was so cheerful, but then again maybe not. It was still Aang. And he was as childish as ever so she was sure he'd probably already gotten over the stupid argument, or refused to acknowledge it like usual. “Sorry, I was just on my way home.”

“Who was that with you?” Aang asked suddenly recounting she appeared to be talking to someone. Glancing down the now empty alleyway only seeing a flash of a person as they turned out of the way. Unable to really make it out. “Was that your friend?”

Katara blinked a little, taking a hard swallow as if it would bring the air back to her lungs. Nodding sharply. “Yes, Lee,” she answered with a small dismissive wave of her hand. “He, um, suddenly had to go or else I'm sure he'd have said hello,” she rambled trying to swallow her nerves, swiping some loose hair behind her ear.

“Oh, I hope we get to meet him sometime,” Aang replied with a swift nod. “I hope he's not afraid of us or something,” he offered on a small laugh trying his best to make a joke. But albeit he was never the best with jokes intentionally. That was usually Sokka's domain.

Katara laughed a little purely out of irony. Zuko wasn't afraid of them, per say. She knew he just didn't know what to really say. Maybe she'd try again later. Shaking her head lightly letting out a sigh. Waving a hand through the air to swat the thought away. She wasn't going to say that.

“Hm, maybe one day,” she offered simply making no promises. Because it wasn't her place to make such a promise. Even if she thought it would be good for Zuko. Stop letting his guilt eat him alive. “Anyway, I'm sorry I made you guys worry, I lost track of time.”

“It's okay, you don't have to apologize,” Aang spoke up quickly a small twinge of panic ringing on his words. Quickly remembering back to what Toph had said earlier. Knowing it was kind of his fault for their argument that night. He couldn't really deny it. Even if it still did make him mad at the idea she was running around with some secret boyfriend. He shook it off quickly. “Really, it's okay, it's um, it was my fault, for making you so mad, I'm sorry.”

Katara was a little taken back by the apology. Honestly not really expecting it. She was half expecting them to be mad at her for staying out so late. She shook it off lightly offering him a pleasant smile. “It's alright Aang, I know we're all stressed,” she assured softly patting his shoulder lightly. “I said things I didn't mean, I apologize I shouldn't have stormed out, everything's been rough for all of us, so it's best not to dwell too much on it anyway.”

Aang nodded lightly smiling quickly, glad to know she wasn't upset anymore. “Oh! We should go find Sokka and Toph,” he spoke up remembering Sokka had told them to meet up. “He was super worried so I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.”

Katara smiled as the topic of their fight faded away easily along with talk of secret boyfriends. Nodding in agreement. “Lead the way,” she spoke with a small nudge of her hands. Sending one quick glance back down the alley as if a small hope she'd see him. Though she knew he was probably already long gone. Back into secrecy with the crowds of Ba Sing Se. Letting out a sigh before following after her airbender friend. Trying to ignore the small ache in her chest, knowing she shouldn't be upset their walk home was cut short. Knowing they'd see each other again like usual.

Shaking her head lightly as she trailed after Aang, trying to just keep him in her sights. He was already feet ahead of her, shouting something to her she couldn't hear. Acting as if their fight never happened. And a part of her was glad he was back to his usual carefree self. Hoping maybe he had finally let his ugly jealousy subside. Offering a pleasant smile that didn't quite reach her eyes back at him, nodding simply as if she understood what he was saying over the crowd of Ba Sing Se. She would just play her part as usual. Knowing she needed to get used to it again.

Push away the wants of what ifs and fake love. The warm happy feelings that came easily with Zuko. Willing herself to believe they would be easy to let go of. Back into the role of teacher and pseudo mother. Emotional mediator. Just smile and bear with it as usual and will herself to believe she was happy to play the part. That she would find peace in the reality of war. Ignore the dull ache in her chest at the thought that eventually Ba Sing Se would have to fade from her memory.

Just smile she told herself as she followed Aang. Smile and be happy with reality.

“Katara!” Sokka cheered as he saw his sister come into view. Quickly scooping her up into a hug, relieved to see her safe. “Where have you been? Are you okay? What are you wearing?” he asked in quick succession as he looked over his sister. Quickly noting she was not wearing the outfit she had left in. In fact she looked well rested, even noting the faint smell of cinnamon. “What happened?”

“Hey Sokka, I'm sorry I worried you,” Katara replied with a small laugh at the quick onslaught of questions. Tucking some loose hair behind her ear, fidgeting a little trying to swallow the sudden nerves. She knew Sokka would have noticed. He always noticed things like that. “Ah, I stayed with a friend last night, my dress got a little torn after I um, fell, they let me borrow some clean clothes,” she explained not lying to much. But she didn't want to tell him she ran into Jet. “I'm fine, I was just on my way back when Aang found me.”

Sokka pursed his lips hearing the nerves on her tongue. “Fell?” he questioned eyeing her up and down.

She swallowed nodding quickly. “Yes,” she answered with hopefully convincing conviction. “I tripped and fell when we were on our way home from dinner, I hurt my shoulder and since it was pretty late it was easier to just stay the night with them instead of making the long trek back and risk waking all of you guys up,” she explained away swallowing her nerves with a simple wave of her hand.

Sokka still wasn't sure if he bought it completely but he wasn't going to argue it that much. She was safe, so he was happy. Glad she hadn't been kidnapped or something. Giving a simple nod.

“Alright, then I'll walk with you back home while Aang and Toph continue to hang up the missing posters fro Appa,” he offered simply. Though Katara knew the tone of voice. He wanted to talk. “We can drop your stuff off and then come back and help.”

Katara nodded in agreement. She wanted to talk to him too. Knowing she owed him some explanation for making him worry that much. And knowing maybe he could help her figure out the mess of emotions she had found herself wrapped up in. Even if it wasn't the full truth. He was always there for her, even if they fought and bickered. He was her closest family and sometimes he just knew the right thing to say. He wasn't afraid to tell her things she might not want to hear. Something she was glad to have a sibling for. Even if she'd hate it in the moment.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll follow my outline  
> Maybe  
> Probably not, this fic has a mind of it's own im just a vessle to create it
> 
> anyway heads up if chapter updates slow down, I just started work again so I might not have the time I would like to devote to writing, and with an average of 20 pages a chapter, it's actually alot of time to edit and write ;;w;; im only a simple spud  
> but i hope you guys continue to enjoy it ;;w;;
> 
> we're almost to some really juicy bits i cannot wait to write actually eue  
> y'all might hate this spud but ooo


	9. The Price of Silence

The sibling duo walked in mostly awkward silence as they trekked back to their temporary home. Neither of them really sure where to start or what to say. While also waiting until they were out of view of their friends, out of hearing range for nosy twelve year olds. Especially nosy twelve year olds with seismic sense who liked to eavesdrop. It wasn't until they were about half way through the middle ring that Katara broke the silence.

“I didn't fall,” Katara confessed, fiddling with the fabric of her dress in her hands. Her eyes on her feet as she walked beside her brother. Unsure where to really start but she knew they had to start somewhere. She had to tell him something, he deserved that much.

“I know,” Sokka replied calmly with a small sigh. He wasn't entirely stupid, he knew the bruises on her neck were not from falling. After all he too was a seventeen year old boy. He hated thinking Toph may have been right on Katara's whereabouts. But he was not going to linger on it. His sister's sex life was not his business. Even if he would like to know who she was seeing. So he could acquaint him with boomerang of course. In the face. “People don't usually get hickies from falling.”

Katara's face burned bright when he called her out. Slapping a hand over her neck quickly as if it would erase the matter. Unsure if she should be surprised he noticed or not. Maybe surprised how quick he noticed them. Of course he'd notice. And of course he'd know a hickey when he saw one. Sometimes she wondered what Suki saw in him. Then again she also had to remember he managed to woo the moon too. That was probably a miracle all it's own. She rolled her eyes shaking her head.

“Ugg, of course you'd notice,” she grumbled under her breath shaking her head lightly. She owed Zuko an I-told-you-so later. “No, that's not, look, actually, um...” she stuttered trying to think about how to say what she actually wanted to address. Her words getting jumbled in her throat. The hickies were not what she wanted to talk about. Though now she almost wished it was.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself. Swiping a loose strand of hair behind her ear, settling her nerves. It shouldn't be this hard. She thought swallowing another breath.

“No, I um, I ran into Jet last night.”

Sokka raised a brow at the icy tone. Wondering if it was Jet who was the so called sparky-pants. But that left a foul taste in his mouth. After all he hadn't forgotten what Jet tried to do with his sister. He was creepier that the stupid fire nation prince who stole her necklace to hunt them down. Looking over at his sister, who he noted looked noticeably nervous and like she wanted to vomit all at once. Face going pale at the mere name.

Jet being sparky-pants was _definitely_ a big fat no.

“Oh?” he replied lightly as calmly as he could. He didn't want to upset her or call out her nerves. But he couldn't help the curiosity to just double check his suspicions. “Is he your secret boyfriend?”

Katara's head snapped back at him quickly an icy cold glare on her face. The mere assumption made her sick to her stomach. “No,” she seethed between gritted teeth without an ounce of hesitation. Venom drenching her voice. “Don't even think that.”

Sokka held his hands up in defense making a small pat motion against the air as if to wave away the idea. “Alright, sorry, just asking,” he apologized to hopefully help defuse the sudden anger. He didn't want to make it worse. “Did he do something?” he asked hearing the disgust burning on her words.

“He grabbed me, nearly ripped my arm out of the socket,” she explained on a hollowed sigh letting the anger go. A twinge of pain ringing in her right shoulder, unconsciously rubbing the heel of her left hand against it. “Lee and I were heading home from Marin's, after dinner, we were almost to the gate,” she continued as calmly as she could, gripping the folded dress in her arms. She didn't really want to think about it. Hating any memory of Jet, hated even saying his vile name. Wishing to just burn his existence from her life away all together. Taking a deep breath to calm her erratic heart. Swallow the fear that burned on her skin. Quell the part of her that wanted Zuko to be there.

“Katara, look I understand if you don't want to talk about it,” Sokka spoke up a more somber tone on his voice, resting an assured hand against her left shoulder as they paused in their steps. He had a feeling whatever the anger was with Jet was not caused by the run in last night. He had a feeling it went much deeper. It scared him to think of the possibilities but now wasn't the time to be scared. Now was the time to be a big brother. The time to make sure his sister was alright first and foremost. Taking solace in a quiet off street. Knowing it was going to be a painful subject, not wanting to be overheard by passing strangers or lingering ears.

Sokka had sworn to himself he would never bring it up after they had left Jet frozen to the tree. Swore he would never ask after that night he found her crying alone just outside their camp, the dried blood he had seen on her clothes. Positive a part of himself had willed himself to believe maybe nothing happened. That if it had she would have come to him. But now he felt stupid for not asking earlier. But he hadn't wanted to hurt her further but now he had to know for sure. He wanted her to know he was there for her, and she didn't have to suffer whatever Jet did to her alone. Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, seeing the fear in her eyes.

“But I know you Katara, you're my sister, I know when something is wrong, so I just want to know, did Jet _hurt_ you?”

Katara swallowed at the steely tone on her brother's voice. The look of assured death flashing in his gray-blue eyes. A part of it scared her to see him so serious. Remembering to the day in the north pole when he lost Yue. He had a similar look when he decided to join the warriors. But she knew him too. Knew he wasn't the scatter brained dumb ass he so often played. She wasn't surprised he knew something. Swearing she had meant to tell him but she had never had the courage to admit the truth of it. Spending most of her time trying to bury it all together. Bury the shame and guilt. As if she didn't speak it then it didn't happen.

“Yes,” she answered barely on a whisper turning her head away from him. A bout of shame washing over her. Trying to just keep the bile burning in her throat down. “The night before he tried to murder the village, I never knew how to tell you, I never wanted to, I hate that it happened, that I wasn't stronger,” she choked out a hand covering her mouth as she felt the tears in her eyes.

Sokka frowned quickly pulling his sister into a hug. “It's okay Katara,” he spoke softly trying to help comfort her. “I'm sorry I asked, I just, you know I can't help but worry,” he sighed holding her close, just letting her cry. A part relieved she told him. Swearing to himself he would slaughter Jet if he dared to even show his face again.

He couldn't help but worry about Katara. She was his little sister and he'd love her until the end of time. And he was supposed to protect her. They were all they had for so long. She would always be one of his best friends. Knew him better than most. Even if she was annoying and bossy and liked to mother him all the time. He understood why. A way to cope with the pain that never really goes away. Their parents stolen by a war they had unwillingly been thrown into. That pain never faded, they just learned how to hide it. And he knew how hard she tried to hide it. So he couldn't help but want to try and keep her safe, because she was the sliver of their family he still had. They could always count on each other.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,” he apologized with guilt drenched words. It made his stomach twist thinking he had been so close but so far away. “I promise I'll kill him.”

“Don't blame yourself Sokka, it's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done,” Katara protested quickly hearing the guilt on her brother's words. Perhaps another reason she had never told him. Knowing he would blame himself. “You helped clear the village, and Jet tried to kill you, so please Sokka don't blame yourself for that.”

“Katara I promised Gran gran and Dad to keep you safe, I should have been better,” Sokka replied with a heated scowl. Angry with himself. “I let them down, I let you down.”

“No Sokka, there was nothing you could have done,” Katara argued quickly looking back at him. “It happened, and I'm learning on forgetting it, I just thought I should tell you the truth,” she explained with a sigh shaking her head as they continued the walk to their house. “He's the reason my dress got torn, when he threw me to the ground.”

Sokka let out a deep breath deciding to follow her lead and let it go. Not wanting to linger on the pain of the past. Pain of things they couldn't change. Though glad she did tell him, a small hope maybe it helped ease the weight he knew she carried. Silently swearing Jet to burn. That man deserved the slowest and cruelest death possible for hurting his sister. Not once but twice. He'd kill him twice over just for the thought alone.

“Did he try to hurt you again?” Sokka asked carefully as they walked into their house, shutting the door behind him. Curious if that is why she brought it up at all. “Is that what happened?”

“I don't know if he would have or not,” Katara answered honestly, setting her torn dress on the pile of laundry near the bathroom doorway. She'd wash it later and see if she could fix it. It was a pretty dress, she'd hate for it to be ruined because of Jet. Even if a small part of her knew she'd probably never be able to wear it again without the memory. “He didn't get the chance, Lee helped disarm him, he helped save me.”

Sokka nodded a little leaning against the hallway wall, arms crossed his chest. Listening to her as she prattled around. He only assumed Lee is who Toph referred to as Sparky-pants. It was really bothering him. Because he knew Toph wouldn't have given such a nickname if it was purely for stupidity. She always correlated them with the person. Even if he didn't really like being snoozles. He just wanted to know who the heck Sparky-pants was. The small thought of visiting the Jasmine Dragon crossed his mind, _just to check_ , he almost reasoned with himself. But he waved the thought off quickly. Remembering Toph's tip that they had run into Lee _at least_ once. And Toph wouldn't lie about that kind of thing surely. But he really didn't know any Lee. Or at least he didn't remember running into any Lee that day in the desert that's for sure.

“How did you meet Lee?” Sokka spoke up curious. He couldn't help but be curious to how Katara managed to run into some stranger. A stranger she actively snuck out to see. “Did he give you those hickies on your neck?” he added bringing the hickies back up. It was his job as an older brother to not let it go.

“Ran into each other one night, like a couple weeks after we came to Ba Sing Se,” she answered with a simple wave of her hand. Rolling her eyes when he brought back the hickies. Hoping he had dropped it. But alas she was reminded, he was her older brother. He rarely let anything go. It was a futile hope to wish for such foolish things. Just knowing he'd bring back the stupid secret boyfriend bullshit they all spouted. Letting out a frustrated sigh. “If it's important, then yes it was Lee.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes lightly, lips pursing in thought. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed the simple answer. Thinking back to Toph's comment before he just shook his head. Maybe Toph did make a mistake. Either that or Katara was the one lying. But he was usually good with telling her lies apart from the truths. Just as she was with him. _Joys of siblings_.

“So he's an earth kingdom guy?” Sokka prodded. Unsure if it was curiosity he was searching answers for or an ever growing fear growing in his gut.

The scarred prince option flashing in his mind quickly before he swat it back down just as quick. Telling himself there was no way in all the spirit world Katara snuck out to canoodle with Zuko.

“I don't know, I've never asked,” Katara answered with an easy lie. She couldn't tell him Lee was Zuko. So telling him he was fully a firenation boy was out of the question. “He could be from the firenation though, partly at least, he's a refugee, came here with his Uncle after a bad firenation raid I believe,” she explained remembering some of Zuko's cover story that he had told her. Looking back at her brother, raising a brow to his sudden curiosity in it. “Why?”

“Just curious,” Sokka replied calmly with a wave of his hand. “Toph called the guy sparky earlier and it just got me wondering, it's an odd name for an earth kingdom guy, and you can't fault me for being curious, wanting to make sure you didn't get caught up with, I don't know...” he sighed with a false nonchalant tone with a dramatic flare of his hand. “Maybe some fire nation honor obsessed prince?”

Katara felt her heart jump, blood nearly freezing in panic. Praying her face didn't give anything away in the flash instant of panic. Swallowing a breath as if to help steady her nerves. Trying to steady her erratic heart. Thanking the spirits Toph was not here to ruin it. Trying to just keep her calm face. She was not going to give anything away. Not wanting to ruin her slice of normalcy with a simple slip of the tongue. So instead she just shrugged her shoulders giving a blasé look back at him.

“No, I think I'd know Zuko, he's pretty distinguishable,” she replied calmly trying to be as indifferent as she could. “Besides, don't you think we'd have heard if he was here?”

Sokka eyed her hearing her quick answer. Unsure if she was really lying or not, he couldn't quite tell either way. Wishing Toph was there to use her living lie detector skills. Rubbing his chin lightly in contemplation. Thinking back to those first few weeks in Ba Sing Se when she mentioned hearing about Zuko. Sparking an old memory he had almost completely forgotten.

“Well, I do remember _you_ telling us you saw him, months ago, at a tea shop,” he stated matter of factly. Remembering the day Katara came panicking to them. Blathering on about how she had seen Zuko working in a tea shop. Worried he was there to hunt them down or try to kidnap Aang again. Honestly he thought it was far fetched so he hadn't believed her at the time. But now he was starting to wonder if they should have taken it more seriously.

“Yea, well, you were right, I was just confused then, it was probably just a man with similar face shapes,” Katara retorted with a simple shrug as she headed towards her room. “I don't think he had a scar from what I remember and I don't think even Zuko could heal his scar,” she added with a simple dry wave of her hand, giving him the most indifferent look she could manage as she hung half in half out of her room. “I'm going to change, then we can head back to Aang and Toph.”

“Alright,” Sokka grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Something in him didn't quite buy her answer. Finding her blasé attitude just a little too, forced. But he couldn't really call her on it. Unable to give any definitive facts. “Don't take forever.”

Katara rolled her eyes hearing her brother's complaints, waving them off easily as she shut the door behind her. Quickly moving to grab a clean outfit. As much as she didn't mind wearing Zuko's clothes, they were warm and smelled like him, they were just too big to walk around all day in comfortably. Stripping out of the borrowed clothes easily before she folded them up to wash and return to him later. Changing into her usual casual outfit, back into her regular life. A part happy to return to her blue hues. A familiar sense of home she never wanted to forget. Not that she hated the greens and browns of the earth kingdom clothing. But they never felt like her. More like a lie, a character she created in a what if life.

Looking herself over quickly in the vanity mirror, making a few small adjustments here and there. Contemplating changing her hair, but decided to leave it, Zuko had done a lovely braid. It made her smile at the memory, though it also brought up a small _feeling_. An odd twinge that she was forgetting something. That may or may not have been important. Pursing her lips in a pout as she stared at her reflection, as if it would tell her what she was forgetting. Something in the back of her mind telling her she had to do something when she had gotten home.

_Eh_. She thought with a shrug. Waving the worry off. It must not have been that important surely. If anything she'd remember later. Or just ask Zuko when she saw him again. His memory was ridiculous, though she noted he had the tendency to remember weird things over really important things. For example he knew a lot of weird facts about mangoes, like where they grew best and how to tell if they were ripe or not. She found it amusing more so his surprise when she told him she had never had a mango. They weren't common in the south pole she corrected him, earning a bashful blush from him. But she told him she had tried dragon fruit, she liked them. He told her that was predictable.

“Katara, come on, how long does it take to change?” Sokka groaned knocking on her door. Quickly snapping her out of her wandering thoughts. “The other two are either going to do some property damage or think we're not coming back.”

Katara let out a frustrated sigh quickly waving the thoughts away all together. She had to stop letting herself get distracted so easily. Quickly reminding herself now was not the time of what if games. It was reality. “I'm coming,” she sighed walking back out to the hallway. “Sorry I just got distracted for a minute.”

“A minute, more like ten,” Sokka huffed clearly exaggerating, as they headed back out to meet with their friends. “Seriously I thought you fell asleep or died.”

Katara gave him a thwack to the arm glaring back at him. “Don't even joke like that,” she scolded quickly. “It's not funny.”

“Alright, alright, sorry,” Sokka grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “No need to get so mad.”

“You're ridiculous,” Katara huffed with a wave of her hand, shaking her head at him. “Let's just go find the others before they break something or each other.”

“Lead the way madame bossy pants,” Sokka grumbled with a gruff huff.

Katara rolled her eyes at his stupid remark. He was still Sokka and sadly some things just didn't change. She waved it off as his usual stupidity. Guessing she wouldn't complain that much it tore the topic away from Jet or Zuko. Though her mind drifted back to the young firebender. Her fake husband. The idea that he would be a great asset to their team, and Sokka's invasion plan. After all he already knew the firenation better than any of them did. And she knew he was tactical and smart, he and Sokka would make a great team. She was sure with his help the invasion could go off without a hitch. The only issue would be getting him on board with the idea instead of his stupid thought that he was useless. It still made her mad and she refused to let it go.

“Sokka,” Katara spoke up as they wandered into the middle ring. “What if, like _hypothetically_ , Zuko wasn't bad anymore?” she asked calmly looking over at him weaving her hands behind her back as they walked. “Like if he wanted to help us, what would you do?”

Sokka rose a brow at the sudden question. Though he'd take conversation over boring silence. He shrugged his shoulders at the odd question. Mind reeling back to the earlier topic, but he tried to swallow the thought. Sure Katara was just curious, she was a curious person, always had been. Her mind wandered all the time so he guessed he shouldn't be surprised. They had been talking about him and honestly they hadn't seen him in months, nearly half a year at this point actually. So he supposed being curious or asking stupid hypothetical questions was completely asinine.

“Well that sounds absolutely ridiculous,” Sokka answered point blankly. He found it hard to believe a guy like Zuko would just change in an instant. Even hypothetically. “He chased us for nearly two years trying to kill Aang, and tied you to a tree once, sent pirates after us, threatened to burn our village down, kidnapped Aang many times,” he listed off on his fingers trying to recount all of Zuko's misdeeds.

Katara winced a little listening to her brother list off everything Zuko had done in the past two years. Not as if she'd forgotten them, but she knew him better now. Now it kind of hurt to remember how dedicated he was. Knowing now that he had just wanted to go home. A lost boy who just wanted his family. Wanted his home. Even if it included a stupid monster of a father. It made her blood boil thinking back to Zuko's confession. Thinking back to every cruel thing he had to suffer under Ozai. She would definitely kill the man if she ever got close enough. Drown him in the shallowest of waters. Or at least give him the best punch she could manage just to quell the rage. That man didn't have the right to call himself a father!

She swallowed a breath quickly. She was getting off subject.

“But, what if he apologized, like if Zuko genuinely wanted to do better?” Katara prodded trying not to sound that heart broken. Unsure if she was convincing or not. “After all we haven't seen him in nearly a year right, so what if he's not evil anymore, what if he wanted to help us, Aang needs a fire bending teacher, and who knows the firenation better than the exiled prince?”

“Exiled?” Sokka asked back picking up the odd title. It caught him off guard so he couldn't help but question it. Giving her a quizzical look. He had never heard about Zuko being exiled. How had she heard that? Or why was she so adamant about it? He shook his head quickly giving a wave of his hand. “Look Katara, you've said it before, men like him don't change, it's pointless, he'd probably just betray us and take Aang back to the firelord to be killed.”

Katara tried not to show the quick ounce of panic that shot through her seeing the quizzical look. Momentarily forgetting that her brother didn't know that detail. Giving the best nonchalant shrug she could as if it would counter the curious look. Maybe if she didn't address it, he wouldn't bring it back up.

“I'm just saying that maybe there's a chance he's different,” she protested calmly with a pointed nod of her head. Trying to just keep her nerves at bay. “We shouldn't shake our head at the opportunity, _if_ it arose,” she added a little offhandedly.

“Did you hit your head or something?” Sokka asked looking over at her as if she had three heads. “I know I drank the cactus juice once but I'm starting to wonder if you did too, trying to claim Zuko, Mr. have to restore my honor, let's burn down a whole village, tie a girl to a tree, isn't evil?”

Katara let out a frustrated groan at her brother's cynicism. “Men,” she hissed under her breath with an angry wave of her hand. “Seriously do none of you ever think to reason, I swear to La and Tui, I'm being logical and you're just being pessimistic.”

“Katara, do you hear yourself?” Sokka groaned with an angry flare of his arms at her. “You've said so yourself, Zuko is a monster, just another member to the firenation, you know the nation that killed mom!”

Katara scowled when he brought up their mother. “And he's also human Sokka!” she argued back with a pointed finger. “He is _not_ the monster that stole mom from us, and you know maybe he's been hurt too by this stupid war, we can't place the sins of the past onto him alone!”

“You've absolutely gone crazy!” Sokka tried not to shout. Not wanting to make a scene. But he found it so hard to believe his sister was trying to defend Zuko. The man who tried killing them for years. And she was doing it so adamantly! Honestly what did she want him to think. Sure maybe he was being harsh but he didn't want Zuko to hurt her too. To try to trust him only for him to hurt them. Not wanting to juggle the chance the firenation could steal the last bit of family he had. To even dance with the chance Zuko could hurt Katara just as Jet had. Maybe he was being biased. But he just wanted to protect his sister. “What do you want me to say? Just _oh yea I forgive you for trying to kill us for two years, tying my little sister to a tree, creeping on her stealing her necklace_?”

Katara snarled with a roll of her eyes stomping her foot at his stupid dramatics. Not that she should really be surprised. She knew he would act like this the moment she even tried to bring it up. But it still didn't fail to make her mad. She was trying to be reasonable. They had about a year and a half, give or take, before the comet if the invasion failed. Aang needed to find a teacher and learn fire bending too. Zuko was a great option. It saved them all the time for trying to find another. Or waiting for the spirits to send him another vision. And none of them wanted to be sucked back into that spirit forsaken swamp!

“I'm just saying we should try if it happened,” she seethed taking a deep breath to calm her increasing anger. “If the day came where he wanted to apologize I'm just saying we should listen and try to come to terms with everything, because at the end of the day even you have to agree he is not the worst out of people trying to kill us, you know as well as I, if it had been anyone else that day at home our village would be gone and we'd be dead, but he got what he wanted so he left the south pole alone.”

Sokka scowled biting his tongue crossing his arms across his chest, hunching in on himself slightly as he pouted. He couldn't say she was entirely wrong. Thinking about every person that had hunted them down in the past two years, nearly three. Zhao, Azula, rough rhinos, etc. Hell even Jet. He couldn't disagree that Zuko wasn't the _worst_. He was better than Jet even. But maybe he was biased on that aspect. He did burn down a whole village. Though he guessed it wasn't just him either, the rough rhinos did most of the burning. He still tied Katara to a tree though and used her necklace to track them down. _Like a creep_. But he also didn't murder a whole ass spirit and his girlfriend all in one freaking day. Or try to shoot them with lightening.

“Okay, I see your point,” Sokka hissed through gritted teeth. Still not pleased she wasn't wrong. Completely. “ _I guess_ if the day came, I wouldn't completely kill him, and try to listen to what he had to say,” he mumbled with a grimace face contorting to a pout. He hated when she was right. “But he's still a jerk and he will meet boomerang again!”

Katara sighed hitting her palm to her head when he whipped out his stupid boomerang again. She was really starting to worry for his sanity. “I'll snap that stupid thing in half I swear to the spirits,” she threatened on a promise. “Seriously I'm starting to think you and your boomerang need a break, it's getting weird Sokka.”

Sokka gasped hugging his boomerang to his chest as if to protect it from the offending comment. Katara just gave him a look. “Don't listen to her boomerang, she's just upset because Aang interrupted her and her secret boyfriend's canoodling time.”

“That's it, give it to me,” Katara snapped reaching for the stupid boomerang, though her brother quickly held it out of reach. Holding her face back at arms length as she flailed trying to grab the boomerang. Her face as red as a flame at his stupid comment. She was either going to snap the boomerang or her brother's neck.

“No way!” Sokka whined holding it up above her head keeping her at an arms length away. Partly glad he had hit his growth spurt while she was still short, compared to him anyway.

“Sokka I swear to the spirits,” Katara grumbled with a heated huff, watching as her brother ran off ahead of her. “You're such a child!” she snarled as she quickly chased after him. She swore to La that boomerang was not going to see the light of day ever again!

****

“Something on your mind nephew?” Iroh asked breaking the pensive silence that had fallen over them. Seeing the look on Zuko's face as he waited for him to make his move. Noting he had been quiet since he returned from walking Katara home. Or well partly home, he had managed to get out that they had almost been caught by the young avatar. But since then Zuko seemed to just be in a mood, he assumed it was from being almost caught. Honestly he thought their secrecy was kind of amusing, and pointless. But he'd never say it outright. He understood it to a point, it was easier to keep things quiet in such situations.

“Katara brought up the idea of me joining their group,” Zuko spoke up tapping a tile against the table as he looked over the board. Trying to decide his best move. Though he doubted he was going to win. Uncle always won pai-sho. “To help defeat Father.”

Iroh looked over at him at the sudden statement. A little surprised to say the least, more so with how calm he appeared to be. Not his typical get angry and shout about it. He gave him credit for not burning anything to the ground. Though he knew calm was not what his nephew was feeling at the moment. Seeing the pensive look in his eyes, knowing it lingered beyond his next move. Knowing the topic must have been eating at him for him to bring it up at all.

“Is that so?” Iroh replied calmly taking a sip of his tea. Waiting for Zuko to make his move. “What did you say?”

“We got in a fight about it,” Zuko answered his eyes still focused on the game board. “I yelled at her, and she told me I was being stupid,” he explained resting his head against his fist. “Told her it was a stupid idea and I didn't feel like dying to the avatar just yet.”

“Like that's stopped you in the past two years?” Iroh questioned with a small chuckle. Thinking back to every almost death experience he had found himself in at the hands of the young avatar and crew. “Really Nephew I worried you had a death wish.”

Zuko scowled a little eyes flicking across the table to his Uncle. “I never went asking for death,” he corrected calmly, his face falling to a pout. “But what exactly am I supposed to say if I even wanted to? He's infatuated with Katara, he'd kill me for just being her friend alone out of twelve year old boy jealousy,” he grumbled under his breath, flipping the tile between his fingers. He knew how stupid twelve year old boys could be.

“What did you say to Katara for her to forgive you?” Iroh questioned partly genuinely curious. Zuko had never quite told him how their friendship bloomed so well. Last thing he had known the young water bender hated his nephew more than Ozai loved himself. It had come as a slight surprise when he first found out his nephew was sneaking out to see her. And not to kill each other. “You could try something of the similar ilk with the young avatar.”

Zuko felt his face heat up with a feverish blush, forced to remember how he had run into Katara again. Shaking his head quickly at the absurd idea. He was not going to corner the avatar in a dark alley in the middle of the night. Heck no. That was way off the table.

“Absolutely not,” he snapped back without hesitation. “It was different with Katara, even after we first ran into each other, she hated me for awhile actually...” he admitted a little sheepishly. Though he wasn't sure when Katara exactly stopped hating him. Somewhere between the alley and now. In between their what ifs and fake marriage. She hadn't given him that many certain details about when exactly she stopped hating him. “Look it just wouldn't work the same, it's weird, I don't really know how to explain it.”

He knew he couldn't exactly just tell his Uncle that he had kind of held her against her will in a dark alley one night. And then she somehow came back after that, and didn't kill him. Or that she agreed to any of his stupid antics at all. It still baffled him how they managed to get into such a tangled mess. But he knew he wouldn't have changed it.

Well except maybe not hold her up against a dark alley.

He might change that bit.

“We have time,” Iroh shot back simply with a shrug of his shoulders. A small chuckle seeing the boyish pout cross Zuko's face. He was glad he was more expressive than he had been in the last six years. It was nice to know perhaps he was finally starting to let himself heal. In his own weird ways. Perhaps it was due tot he help from his young friend. “You never did tell me how you managed to meet up with her again.”

“Uncle, I told you, we ran into each other,” Zuko sighed as he finally made his next move. “Like three months ago, one night when I was on my way home, and then we just kind of kept meeting up, and well now it's whatever we are,” he explained on a grumbled sigh. It was hard to explain to his uncle because it was hard enough explaining it to himself.

How exactly does one just say ' _Katara and I run around playing fake married in Ba Sing Se for fun while also trying to just run away from the war_ '? It would just be weird. And he knew he couldn't really justify it with anything other than him trying to run away from his problems. While also seemingly making a whole new mess of problems.

Because even though he knew they had silently agreed to keep it to nothing. They did not keep it to nothing. They were so far from nothing he was starting to wonder if he actually knew what nothing was. Now it was an array of new emotions he didn't want to deal with because he knew at the end of the day they were both going to be hurt. Knowing she would go with the avatar and return to the life of war, no matter what logical argument he gave.

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. A simmering anger in the pit of his stomach knowing she'd willingly just throw herself back in a life she wasn't happy with. A life that she knew could end in death. A part of it also just hurt. An odd ache in his chest at the truth of it alone. To know she was forcing herself to believe she was happy with her choice, that it's what her fate destined for her. As if someone told her one day it's just what she had to do. _It wasn't_. He had learned that by now. Fate wasn't something set in stone. Just as he had once believed his destiny was to hunt and kill the avatar so his father would restore his honor. He rolled his eyes at the stupid thought. It took him nearly six years to learn but, he knew a person had the right to change their fate.

But she didn't want to listen to him.

_Stupid boar-headed stubborn Katara._

He let out a breath shaking the thoughts away. He shouldn't be that upset about it. Knowing it would be the outcome from the very start of the game. Silently just willing it away to help lessen the ache of the truth. Besides there was nothing he could really do about the matter. He couldn't just stop her from leaving. Though he partly played with the idea of offering her to stay with him. Mostly positive they could both be happy. Leave the war torn life behind, start new. 

But there was another part of him that told him it was a fever dream. 

“What exactly are you two?” Iroh asked raising a brow at the odd description. He always figured they were dating at least, with the guise of just friends for a reason he didn't know. While playing married on the weekends apparently. Toph had informed him over tea that Katara often snuck out to see Zuko, so he learned it was secret on both sides. The young earth bender also found it equally amusing. At the moment they had a bet on how long it would be until the so called 'gaang' found out the truth. Iroh bet at least another month. Toph gave it two weeks at most.

Zuko let out a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheek as he thought. Tapping a finger against his cheek trying to think of how to say it. He couldn't lie to his uncle, but he couldn't exactly just tell him the truth. It was just, odd.

“I don't really know,” Zuko answered finally making another move on the board. “We aren't dating, but we aren't really  _just_ friends, nor is there really nothing,” he grumbled with a deep sigh, brows furrowing in frustration. They never really talked about it. Because he knew they didn't want to deal with the truth. It was easier to just make it a game. A game they willed themselves to believe they could walk away from eventually. “It's just, we started this game, like three months ago, because Marin thought we were married, we just decided to play along because why the fuck not, nothing better to do in Ba Sing Se, why not play married with your enemy.”

“Yes, completely logical,” Iroh snorted with a small chuckle. “Certainly an interesting love story.”

Zuko's face flared with a bright blush at the mention of love. People kept telling them that and it still confused him. Surely their game wasn't actually that convincing. He did not love Katara. Or well, not like that. He loved her sure. She was his best friend at this point. He trusted her more than anyone (Uncle not included), but he was sure he didn't really  _love_ her. He was aware enough to know he would never be good enough for her. She deserved better than whatever he could offer her. Something more than just a game of love. Someone who could make her happy, who didn't make her cry all the time because he was stupid. Someone who hadn't tied her to a tree at one point and threatened to kill her more than once.

Katara deserved more than him.

“We're not actually in love,” he corrected quickly with a gruff huff. Ignoring the blush on his face. “It's just pretend.”

“So you two just pretended to spend the night together?” Iroh questioned bluntly giving him a flat look. He had been a teenager before. He knew the signs, that and his nephew wasn't exactly great at being discrete about the marks he had left on the girl. That though actually didn't surprise him. Not one of his better qualities, but Zuko could be – for lack of a better phrase – possessive. “And those were pretend hickies on her neck this morning?”

Zuko's face couldn't get redder as he tried to hide his scowl of a pout in his hand. Not surprised that his Uncle knew. He wasn't stupid. But it still didn't take away the embarrassment that his Uncle had the need to bring it up. Of course he did. The spirits couldn't just allow him some moments of peace. No of course his Uncle had to bring it up.

“We're teenagers,” Zuko deflected quickly with a frustrated wave, eyes focused on the game. He was going to lose. He didn't really know what to say to his uncle. He didn't want to just say it outright and just confess he and Katara had slept together. For reasons not necessarily just related to them being horny teenagers. Though he knew it was a small part of it. Honestly he was still reeling his head around the fact it was  _Katara's_ idea. And the fact it wasn't the first time the idea had crossed her mind either. Not that he was innocent on the matter either. He had lost count how many less than dry dreams she'd snuck into. But he also wasn't going to share Katara's secrets. Knowing it took a lot for her to even tell him about everything, about Jet. He wasn't going to just crush her trust. “I don't know, we had some shots, we were probably just horny and slightly buzzed if anything, but  _not_ in love.”

“Zuko, it's okay, I'm not going to scold you,” Iroh replied calmly with a peaceful roll of his shoulders. He just liked giving him a hard time sometimes. It was his right as a parental figure, and it was amusing. “It's healthy at your age to explore, figure things out, I mean when I was your age I was quite the ladies man.”

“Uncle please,” Zuko groaned racking his hands over his face. He didn't need to know about his Uncle's past love affairs. Or current love affairs. The thought alone scarred him to even think about it. “I don't need to know any of that, at all.”

Iroh chuckled at his nephew's flustered embarrassment. “Alright, I won't share my secrets, but I can always offer up some helpful tips if you need.”

“Uncle please,” Zuko sighed. “Let's stop talking about it, Katara and I aren't in love and it was probably just a one time thing, we weren't thinking, let it get out of hand,” he muttered as he took his turn. Though he knew he was kind of lying. It really wasn't just a night of lusty teenage horniness. They had indeed thought about it, and made sure to talk about it. Because he may not be great but he knew communication was important, and he didn't want to be like the ignorant bastard. 

“Alright, alright,” Iroh agreed with a simple nod. “So do you want to join their group?” he asked bringing back the original topic that spiraled this conversation. “I have heard the avatar needs a fire bending teacher.”

“No,” Zuko answered with an adamant hiss. “I'm done with the avatar, it's not my business anymore, and besides everyone can agree I'm a piss poor firebender.”

“That's not true, you've grown quite well in your fire bending,” Iroh protested quickly. He had watched Zuko grow since he was a child, and he had grown quite a lot in just the past year alone. Once he actually started to stop just comparing himself to everyone around him. To not let his poor excuse of a father hold him down. “Are you happy with that choice?”

Zuko looked over at him curious to the question. Thinking back to his argument with Katara. She had asked the same thing. And he knew the answer was the same. He let out a heavy sigh.

“No, I guess not,” he answered as evenly as he could. No sense of lying. “But it'd be the better choice, I wouldn't find a way to mess it up like I always do,” he added with a huff. “I'd just put her in more danger,” he admitted under his breath as he thought over everything that could go wrong.

He wasn't a lucky person. He brought disaster wherever he went. So surely it would be no different if he agreed to go with Katara and the gang. Positive the spirits would find a way to steal her too. Because that's what always happened.

Iroh looked over hearing his muttering. “The avatar is enough danger alone, I highly doubt you'd up the chances any more than that,” he corrected calmly. “Zuko, you know I wish for you to be happy, and you and I both know your happiness isn't found in Ba Sing Se.”

Zuko sighed his face contorting to a pout. Unable to protest the statement. “I could find something,” he argued weakly. Trying to will himself to believe his own words. As if to believe he could find happiness in the life of Lee.

“That is a lie to both of us and you know that,” Iroh countered quickly a small snap in his words. “Zuko, you know I will always love you, I want you to find your path that makes you happy, see you make something with yourself beyond that of my brother's ignorance or the grudge you hold against your sister, to be fueled by something other than spite and pain,” he added with a swift nod. 

Iroh was not stupid and knew how much Zuko weighed on himself. How much he still let his family and nation weigh on his shoulders. With as much as he tried to convince himself he had left them behind. Gotten over it. He really hadn't. But he couldn't fault him for that. Understanding the want to help family, to help see their home nation become something better than what it had fallen into. To help heal the broken bonds and scars in the earth.

And he believed Zuko had the knowledge and power to help fix it. To help bring honor back to their home nation. To help ease the pain of broken bonds. Because he knew first hand what the war has taken from so many people. And he knows how much guilt the poor boy carries, even for actions that are not entirely his. Iroh would never stop believing in him, he just wished he could see his own strengths as well.

“I know you want to help,” Iroh added with a calm breath. “To help heal the firenation, help your sister, fix the broken world you were forced into, because war is not biased.”

Zuko bit his lip turning his eyes down. He couldn't argue his uncle's words. Because he knew in his heart he was right. Knowing he didn't want to leave the firenation to burn itself out. To see his sister crumble into insanity at the hands of their ridiculous excuse of a father. To never even learn what happened to his mother. That a part of him had wanted to say yes to Katara's offer. To maybe find a way to help end the war before it burned the world to a crisp. Before it stole her life. Stole the chance that they could find the normalcy they searched so hard for.

“I know,” Zuko breathed out. “But there's nothing I can do, I mess up everything, I don't have any answers, I can't just waltz back in, can't help Azula or find mom,” he snarled unable to mask the pain on his words. The anger that burned in him. Tears stinging in his eyes. Fists gripped on his lap to try and keep himself together. Spirits he wished for something to just tell him the right choice. “I would love to if I could, but I just ruin everything, I can't fix anything, I can't fix our home as much as I would love to, to make sure no one has to suffer at the hands of my father, at the hands of this stupid war,  _I can't_ .”

“Zuko, it will only continue to eat at you the longer you try to will yourself to believe there's nothing you can do,” Iroh scolded sternly giving him a sharp look. “You are not the failure you believe yourself to be, you have come so far, I do not wish to see you let yourself fall because of the lies your father has fed you, you've seen what this war has done, not just to the air nation, but everyone, even our home, war is like a fire, it will burn everything even it's creator until it's extinguished, you can either let it consume you or put it out before it gets that far.”

“But what am I supposed to do Uncle?” Zuko almost begged looking back at him, unable to hold back the stream of frustrated tears. He felt lost and confused. A part of him felt like that stupid thirteen year old again. Unsure what he was supposed to do. No idea where he was supposed to go. “How am I supposed to help? How can I fix anything?” he pleaded unable to mask the hurt in his voice. “Isn't it just better if I just leave it alone, just forget everything, then I can't hurt anyone else, I can't fuck it up!”

“Zuko, listen to me,” Iroh sighed letting out a calming breath. He should be used to his nephew's temper by now. Letting himself get caught up in his own thoughts. Letting his guilt and worry eat him alive until it came out in anger and frustration. “I believe you have the strength it takes to help defeat your father and your sister, to help fix the fire nation, you have seen the pain first hand, you care for the people who look for our family to protect them, you don't care about war or power like your ignorant father, you have a genuine heart and I know you have the power to fix this mess,” he stated with unwavering conviction. “You don't have to fight alone, I will always support you, and you have friends reaching out to you, all I can offer you is to listen to yourself, look at what you want and I believe you can pick the right path.”

Zuko let out a deep breath to try and bite back the want to argue him. Protest the thought that he could do anything right all together. But he remained silent. Wiping the tears away with the heel of his hand. Trying his hardest to just trust his Uncle. He usually knew the right thing to do. He trusted him to know what he was talking about. Even if he didn't really believe it right now. He wasn't going to argue.

“Thank you Uncle,” Zuko spoke up after a moment of silence. “I apologize for getting upset, it's not at you, just, everything feels like a mess,” he admitted with a heavy breath of a sigh. He wanted to do what was right, what was best, and he just wasn't sure where to go. Where to go or what to do. He had thought he was ready to just leave it all behind him. Forget his past and just start over. He had never planned on this.

Never planned on running into Katara again.

Never planned this weird life they were living at the moment.

Truly a part of it frustrated him beyond no belief. Frustrated by how complicated they had let it all become. And frustrated because he really didn't hate the odd life they made for themselves. The odd games of what ifs and fake love. Fake love that was starting to feel so much more real than he wanted to think about. He shouldn't love Katara. They shouldn't keep playing the game of what if. They should have kept it to nothing. And he knew they both knew that. Both knowing nothing would be so much better at the end. Nothing would hurt so much less when their game finally reached the end. But he knew they wouldn't go back to nothing. Knew they would keep playing the game of normalcy and fake love. Keep weaving their what if life together with every passing night.

“I believe you will figure it out Zuko, you're a smart young man,” Iroh replied with a calm smile. “And you don't have to try and figure it out alone, you should trust in your friends, and girlfriend.”

“Katara isn't my girlfriend,” Zuko argued quickly in protest. 

“So you say nephew, so you say,” Iroh chuckled in reply helping ease the tension and pain away. Returning to the peaceful game of pai-sho and tea. That he was indeed winning. Though he noted Zuko had improved slightly. “You know though if you two ever need, I know some great herbal blends to help prevent any, pretend accidents, and or a list of some great strong names for any potential pretend grand nieces or nephews.”

“Uncle!” Zuko snapped his face burning brighter than the scar on his left. Not that he was surprised by the comment. But it still didn't help the burning embarrassment in the least.

****

Katara tried not to scowl as she and Toph split up from Aang and Sokka. She had a lot to discuss with her. And how close she was to blowing her secret to the other two.

“So how was your night with sparky?” Toph asked with a grin just feeling the anger seeping off of Katara. “Did you get laid?”

“Toph!” Katara scolded quickly at the crass question. Lightly glad that they had wandered to a quieter street. Hoping no one around would overhear such a crude comment. “You don't just ask people that, it's none of your business, where did you even hear such a crude thing?”

“Ugg you sound like snoozles, I was just curious,” Toph sighed with a dry heave of her shoulders. “I take it that it involves the so called birds and bees stuff you told me about?”

Katara sighed rubbing her forehead lightly. Only imagining how that conversation went earlier. Knowing Sokka probably didn't explain why they shouldn't say such a thing. “Yes, that is what getting laid means, it's another word for sex,” she explained calmly in her usual motherly tone, giving a small nod. Not going to lie to Toph, after all she was around that age to start wondering. And she wanted her to be educated in case anything happened. Not that she worried about it with Toph, knowing Toph would probably kill anyone who tried to touch her inappropriately. But it was definitely better safe than sorry. “It's crude to say such a thing in public though, and its very rude to ask such a personal thing, so please I would appreciate it if you didn't ask any more questions about my sex life.” 

“Alright, I mean I figured that's what it meant when Sokka scolded us for saying it earlier,” Toph replied with another shrug. Not too interested in it. She just liked annoying Katara about it. “Should we be expecting a new member of the gang in nine months?”

“No,” Katara answered venomously giving her a sharp glare. “Absolutely not, now please we're going to stop talking about it all together.”

Toph laughed feeling the spike in Katara's nerves, her heart beat increasing. She wasn't sure if she fully believed her or not. Unsure if Katara believed herself either. “Alright, alright, but if it's a girl Toph is a great name.”

“Toph,” Katara hissed quickly. “Stop it, we have other things to discuss.”

“Like what? Your secret love affair with princey?” Toph scoffed with a smug smirk hands on her hips as she looked over in Katara's direction, at least she hoped she was facing her properly. “Cuz that's kinda a big deal ain't it?”

Katara scowled crossing her arms, digging her nails into her forearms. “What did you tell Sokka and Aang?” she asked trying to bite back the anger burning on her tongue. “How did you figure it out?”

“I have tea with his uncle like once a week, we like to talk, it's amusing entertainment to hear you two run around like idiots,” Toph snarked on a laugh. “Also Katara, we ran into him in the desert that day those crazy ladies were chasing Aang, I just remembered him, not that hard, I just enjoy the drama of twinkle-toes trying to accept the fact you love Mr. I need to restore my honor.”

“We aren't in love, it's not like that at all,” Katara denied quickly. “Now what did you tell Sokka and Aang exactly?”

“That we ran into him in the desert, but they're either both dense or in denial they refuse to accept the idea you're dating Zuko.”

“Not dating, we aren't a couple,” Katara corrected sharply with a quick cut of her hand through the air. Surely if they denied it enough it would have to be true. But that wasn't her issue at right now. Her real issue at the moment was the smug twelve year old who lives off drama. “What can I do to buy your silence?”

Toph snickered a little at the offer of a silencing bargain. Not surprised. Tapping a calloused finger against her chin in thought. Letting out a thoughtful hum as she circled around her friend just to make her nervous. Honestly she couldn't wait to share the new development with Master Iroh later. 

“A whole case of those red bean buns you brought home a few weeks ago,” Toph finally answered with a cheerful grin. “And no pestering me about a bath for a week, then I'll promise not to tell Sokka and Aang everything I know about you and sparky.”

Katara's lips pursed to a pout hearing the bargain. As if she really had a choice. Not wanting Toph to ruin everything she and Zuko had worked hard to keep secret. Not needing Sokka and Aang throwing a fit. Just knowing Sokka would lose his mind and Aang would probably throw another temper tantrum, they didn't need him wiping out Ba Sing Se in an avatar state temper tantrum. Only because she knew Toph would phrase it as if she and Zuko were  _actually_ dating. Remembering to the first day she bragged about knowing her 'secret-boyfriend'. Claiming they were obnoxiously flirting. They didn't flirt. Claiming they were a couple. Even though they weren't.  _Not technically_ . She guessed. That's what they agreed to. Though honestly she had a feeling neither of them really knew what they were or what they wanted to be. Or well no. They knew what they  _wanted_ but they knew it was better to keep it to nothing.

“Fine,” Katara agreed with a sigh holding out a hand to shake on it. “I'll buy you a case of red bean buns and not pester you about bathing for a week, and you promise not to tell Sokka and Aang about Zuko?”

“Sounds like a deal sugar-queen,” Toph replied in chipper agreement giving a hard shake of Katara's hand. “Glad we could work this out.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Come on, lets go get your snack, we can hang up the rest of these fliers along the way,” she sighed with a shake of her head taking Toph's hand before leading her off further into the outer ring. “So what did they say about the nickname?”

Toph shrugged letting her friend lead the way, holding the fliers in her arms as they walked. Letting Katara hang them up every now and again along the way. 

“They tried to believe it's just some earth kingdom guy,” Toph answered dryly. It wasn't nearly as much fun as she had hoped it would have been. But alas she miscalculated how dense the boys can be. “Though I think Sokka at least has an inkling but  _really_ doesn't want to think about it.”

“I can't say I'm surprised,” Katara sighed as she finished hanging another flier. Knowing her brother was trying to figure it out. He had pestered her about it all morning up until they caught up with Aang and Toph again. She refused to give anything away. “What about Aang?”

“He thinks I'm wrong, which,  _I'm never wrong_ ,” Toph huffed with a roll of her milky green eyes. “You'd think he'd learn that by now, but I think he's clouded by jealousy cuz he doesn't like the fact you aren't as infatuated with him as he is you.”

Katara rolled her eyes at the mean comment hanging up another flier. “Don't be mean, he's twelve, he'll get over it,” Katara spoke lightly as they continued on their way. “He just hasn't had the experiences in life yet to know how to deal with such emotions in a healthy way, these things happen.”

“Well you don't exactly deflect his attempts at flirting,” Toph corrected with a small scoff. Then again it wasn't as if twinkle-toes was great with flirting either. Or not as great as he tried to play it. And denser than a boulder. Toph would have thought with every advance Katara countered he would pick up on the fact she saw him as a kid, not a boyfriend. “Maybe you should try to talk to him before he throws a real tantrum about it.”

“I don't want to hurt him, he's been through a lot you know, we all have,” Katara sighed as they hung up another poster. “It's not important right now anyway, we'll probably be out of Ba Sing Se before it even matters so let's not think about it.”

“Ugg if we ever get out of here,” Toph huffed gruffly an annoyed grimace crossing her face. “Honestly if it wasn't the great entertainment value in your little love affair I would have suggested blowing this boring city three months ago.”

“Toph please, not a love affair,” Katara sighed with a shake of her head. Taking Toph's hand again to make sure she didn't get separated in the crowded streets. 

_Another shift change_ , Katara thought as the crowds grew. Streets becoming a hustle and bustle as people came and left for work. Katara wasn't terribly surprised, she had learned that the factories and field work operated on similar schedules. Often changing shifts at the same times of day, morning, after noon and then once in the evening. Streets quickly becoming engulfed with people and noise as everyone hurried about their days. She didn't need to lose Toph, who was still only a child, in the hustle of it all. That and she was blind, she didn't look as intimidating as she actually could be. She didn't need her being kidnapped by who knows what or being lost to the crime ring that she had learned more than she cared to know about. To be fair though, those nights it was often Zuko's idea to run around and help stop it. Like the night a few weeks ago they dismantled a secret underage sex ring. They had figured out where the missing girls were going and made sure they got home safe.

Waving the thoughts away as she weaved them through the crowds. Making their way into the allies that she knew a little better than the actual streets. Trying to remember her way towards the restaurant that she and Zuko frequented more than she'd like to admit. It was often where they ended their games. He hadn't been wrong, they had really good food. And the pork dumplings were the best she'd had in months. Luckily managing to not get them lost as they reached the small corner shop, that was busy as usual.

Katara wasn't surprised, it was usually busy this time of day, keeping hold of Toph's hand as they wiggled their way into the small restaurant. Offering a kind smile to the current worker, who she had learned was the owner's wife. Iris, Katara remembered was her name because she thought it was pretty. She usually worked at night, while their son or daughter worked in the mornings. They were actually how they had befriend Sachi. She was the owners youngest daughter.

“Ah good afternoon Katara,” the woman spoke with a smile as Katara and Toph walked up to the counter. “No Lee today?”

Katara let out a sheepish laugh at the question, a faint blush gracing her cheeks. “Ah he's at work right now actually, I wanted to get him something nice when he gets home, he's been working so much lately,” Katara answered with a small smile. A small lie that she felt Toph squeeze her hand for. “So if I might can I order two cases of red bean buns, we have family visiting us.”

“Of course,” Iris replied with a warm smile, eyes falling to the young girl at her side. “Who's this, I didn't think you and your husband had a daughter?”

“I'm their niece, Unmei,” Toph spoke up with an eerily pleasant smile before Katara could even think of an answer. “I'm staying with her and Uncle for awhile, my parents sent me to visit them after a bout of sickness in our village,” she lied so well. Katara just kinda gave her a dumbfounded look before quickly shaking it off. She shouldn't be as surprised remembering how well Toph could play innocent. 

“Yes, one of Lee's sisters' daughter,” Katara added quickly with the best smile she could, only hoping it was convincing enough. Giving Toph a pat on the arm lightly holding her shoulders. “We're happy to host her after her younger brother got ill, her parents didn't want to risk it.”

“Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I hope your parents and brother are well, it's good to have such caring family to look after you in such times,” Iris replied looking at the small looking child. “I'm sure your aunt and uncle take very good care of you, they're very nice.”

“I'm very happy to spend time with them, I never see them much since they came to Ba Sing Se,” Toph played along with a small nod. Leaning into Katara like she was a caring relative. “It's hard being away from my mom and dad but Aunt Katara and Uncle Lee make me feel at home.”

Katara was certain she was never going to hear the end of it when this was over. Knowing the moment they left the building Toph was either going to raise the bargain or just use this as blackmail for the rest of their natural lives. She wasn't sure which one she dreaded more. Letting out a deep breath as they received their order. Paying for it quickly before bidding goodbye to Iris, thanking her for pleasant chatter and the food before she and Toph shuffled out of the shop.

“Husband?” Toph asked the moment they were out of ear shot of nosy passerby's. Taking her reward happily. “When did you and princey get married?”

“We're not really,” Katara sighed hitting her palm against her forehead. “Look don't tell anyone okay, we just pretend because our friend mistook us as married once and we didn't want to hurt her feelings, and now it's just kinda out of hand.”

Toph snorted at the explanation. She wasn't sure if she was surprised by the fact Katara snuck out to play house with Zuko every night. It sounded exactly like something Mrs. Mom would do. Of course Katara's secret life wouldn't be anything scandalous.  _How boring_ . Rolling her eyes. She almost wished for some extra juicy drama but she should have known better. Knowing it would be Katara who had a secret life that just consisted of  _playing house_ . Granted she had a very interesting partner in the game. It was only their enemy who had tried to kill them.

“So what, is princey not trying to kill you?” Toph asked taking out one of the fresh buns from the box to snack on. Smiling happily, they were still warm. “I thought he was evil.”

“Eh, not really, he was never like evil,  _evil_ , he's done bad things I'm not excusing that, but he's not like that anymore,” Katara explained with a small sigh, taking one of the buns when offered. Trying to ignore the fact Toph was talking with her mouth full. Resisting the urge to scold her for it. “He wants to help end the war, I offered him joining us, after all he knows the firenation better than any of us, and Aang needs a teacher.”

“That's a valid argument,” Toph agreed with a nod following Katara's lead through the streets. She wouldn't disagree. From what she knew from his Uncle Zuko wasn't really evil. At most she knew him as some awkward brooding teenager. Who played house with Katara. It made her laugh that he had ever been seen as their enemy. It sounded stupid. “What did Sparky say?”

“He said it was stupid, I said he was stupid,” Katara answered with a grumbled huff, picking at the bun in her hand. Pouting as she remembered their stupid argument. “Said he'd think about it though but no promises.”

“Sounds riveting,” Toph scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “Hopefully it doesn't lead to divorce, then what am I to do?”

“Shush it,” Katara sighed at the dramatics, hitting Toph on the shoulder lightly. “Anyway, you can't tell Aang and Sokka about the fake marriage thing okay?”

“Sure, sure, but it's going to be extra  _Auntie_ ,” Toph snickered with a wide grin. “Two weeks no bath pestering, and I most definitely get to say fuck without getting scolded.”

Katara pursed her lips in a pout at the snide tone of voice. Trying to bite back the cringe being called auntie. It was bad enough when Toph called her mom. Auntie just made her feel so much older.

“Fine,” Katara seethed through gritted teeth knowing she really didn't have much of an option. “But don't abuse it or I'll revoke it again and if you even dare to give them a hint about it I'm taking it back in an instant got it?”

“Deal,” Toph laughed with a victorious grin.

“Great, come on we only have a few more of these to hang up, then we should go find Sokka and Aang,” Katara grumbled looking over how many fliers they still had. There wasn't that much so it shouldn't take them long to finish. “And don't eat all of those at once either you'll get sick, and one of the boxes is for the Sokka and Aang,” she added seeing Toph finish off another bun. Sometimes she wondered where her appetite ended.

“Yea, yea,” Toph huffed with another roll of her eyes, waving a blasé hand at Katara. “I won't eat them all, right now.”

Katara let out a sigh shaking her head before deciding to give up on the argument. It was a futile mission anyway. Nudging her lightly to follow her as they continued on their way. Wandering the many streets of the lower ring hanging up fliers until they were out. Katara was partly glad she had figured out most of the streets by now so they had less chance of getting lost. Guessing she had learned something from their stupid games, so he wasn't entirely just messing with her when he said it was a good way to learn how to be stealthy. Walking with Toph in pleasant chatter as they decided to go and wander back home to wait for Sokka and Aang. Katara hadn't realized how long they must have been hanging up fliers. Seeing the sun beginning to set, the sky changing from blue to shades of velvety oranges and pinks. 

“Do you think Sokka and Aang are back home?” Katara spoke up as they wandered into the busy market. Taking Toph's hand again to make sure she didn't get lost seeing how crowded it was.

“Couldn't tell ya,” Toph sighed as she let Katara lead. “Either that or they're doing something stupid, you know how they are when we leave them alone.”

Katara couldn't stop the grimace on her face at the thought. “I can't argue you,” she agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. “I only hope they're not bothering that poor cabbage merchant again, he can't catch a break.”

“Hey technically it was the platypus bear last time, it was just the boomerang that broke the lock,” Toph corrected with a pointed finger.

“I'm going to snap that thing in half I swear to the spirits,” Katara muttered under her breath as they weaved through the crowd. “It was completely irresponsible to be throwing it around like that, and with enough force to break a steel lock.”

“Aang wanted to see if it would come back if he air bended it hard enough,” Toph added with a simple shrug. Tugging Katara to a stop when she heard something. Or well someone. A familiar secret fire prince. Only catching a glimpse as they were passing by. “Hey your husband is over there,” she pointed out pointing in the direction in which she heard Sparky. 

“Oh?” Katara questioned turning her head in the direction Toph pointed. Catching the back of Zuko's head across the way. She'd know the mop of inky black hair anywhere. That and he stood out a good bit from his height alone.  _Stalky bastard_ . Seeing he was talking with Marin and Tamaru at their artisan stall. Tamaru stood out much like Zuko, when they were together it was kind of obvious they were both firenation more than anything. It was rare to see them both working, she wondered if they had Toru with them or if Sachi was babysitting again. 

“Let's go say hi!” Toph cheered too happily for Katara's liking. Quickly dragging Katara along with her as she made a b-line through the crowd.

“Hey wait...” Katara tried to protest but it was too late. Toph held a death grip on her hand as she easily pulled her along through the river of people between them and Zuko.

Zuko had been having a nice conversation with Marin and Tamaru, or well it was mainly Tamaru. They had been talking about food, or as Marin would say, they were complaining about food. At least that was until he was run into by a twelve year old. Biting back the surprise yelp as he felt a body slam into him. A body that was not Katara's. Turning quickly to see a kind of flustered Katara and a way too cheerful Toph, who had wrapped her arms around him. Raising a brow as if to silently ask Katara, why the hell she had Toph with her. And why the hell Toph had run into him at like full speed.

“Good evening Katara,” Marin greeted cheerfully looking over at her, Toru sitting on her lap behind the table. He appeared distracted by his stuffed toy. “It's good to see you, I was surprised you weren't with Lee already.”

Katara smiled offering a wave to the small family trio. Trying to calm her nerves, and try not to look like they just ran across the street. “Hey guys, it's nice to see you too, I'm surprised all three of you are here today,” she mused as calmly as she could. Smiling brightly at the young boy when he looked at her. “Hi Toru, you've gotten bigger since I saw you last,” she cooed reaching over to tickle the toddler's chin.

“Tara!” Toru cheered with a shrill laugh reaching his slobbery hands out for her.

“He has, he's a whole two now!” Marin cheered happily as she let Katara hold the toddler. “He was having a play date with Yume earlier at Sachi's since Shizu is still busy with the twins,” she explained wiping some of the drool off of her hands. “We were on our way home, but he wanted to see Daddy, so we stuck around until work was over.”

“A lovely addition to the boring day for sure,” Tamaru agreed with a small chuckle though his eyes fell to the new face clinging onto  _Lee_ like she clearly knew him. “Who's this young lady? I didn't think you two had a daughter.”

“I'm their niece, Unmei,” Toph answered with a chipper smile. Clearly getting some amusement out of it. More so when she felt Katara's and Zuko's heartbeats spike up. Feeling the annoyance radiating of off of Sparky.  _Oh yea this was defiantly a great idea_ . “I'm staying with  _Uncle and Auntie_ for awhile.”

Zuko looked over at Katara for an explanation, though she was distracted playing with Toru. Who was trying to pull at her hair. Holding back the cringe when Toph referred to him as Uncle. He was partly positive he would never be an Uncle. It would be a miracle if Azula found any man willing to date her without crying. Let alone make a child. He waved the thought off returning to more important questions. Like why their fake family had expanded without his knowledge. Wondering why the hell Toph was now their fake niece. A part of him knew it wasn't Katara's idea, or at least not completely. After all he had thought she gave up on the idea of using Toph as their fake love child weeks ago, because they knew it came with a price. Which he assumed were the boxes of sweet rolls in her hands.

Katara just smiled back at him, handing Toru back to Marin before snaking her arm around Zuko's giving a small squeeze. Silently telling him to just play along. She would explain it later. 

“Yes, Lee's sister's child,” Katara spoke up with a warm hum. “She just arrived in Ba Sing Se, we were just on our way home but saw you guys and thought we'd say hello,” she added with a swift nod. “She was excited to see her Uncle after so long.” 

“Ah yes, Unmei, these are a few of our friends, Marin, her husband Tamaru and their son Toru,” Zuko introduced them after getting over the initial shock. Carefully peeling Toph's arms off of him, resting a hand on her shoulder. Deciding to just play along with it, sure he'd get the true story later. It wasn't the weirdest thing he's agreed to just go along with. After all he and Katara were still fake married to each other. It'd been like three months since the initial mistake. Now they were just too far in to really do anything other than to try and keep their charade going. And hope it was convincing. “We were just talking about a couple of restaurants around here.”

“They were complaining,” Marin corrected flatly as she wiped Toru's face while he tried to eat his toy. “Don't let them fool you, complaining about how not everyone's spice tolerance is ridiculously stupid.”

“I believe that,” Katara snorted with a small roll of her eyes. “But then again they're the two dimwits that can eat up to twelve bowls of fire chili noodles and not die where they sit.”

“Fire chili noodles?” Toph asked curious, intrigued. It sounded tasty. “That sounds interesting.”

“It's a noodle dish, obviously, but made with some of the spiciest chilies in the fire nation, hence the name,” Tamaru explained to the young girl. “I'm sure if you ask your Uncle would let you try it, he managed to wiggle the recipe out of Marin.”

“Oh yea, if you want it,” Zuko spoke up offering a copy of it to Katara. “In case you grow some decent taste buds,” he snickered with a grin.

“I would like that,” Toph agreed with a grin. “I've never tried fire chilies, sounds really fun.”

“No way, they're the best, I'm sure anyone with blood of the firenation would love them,” Tamaru chuckled. “Though Toru doesn't seem to enjoy them much still, but I think he got his mom's bad taste.”

“Once again, I married you, you can't judge my tastes,” Marin shot back. “Don't listen to these two blokes, they're dreadful things, hotter than lava really, you might want a small portion first or you'll get sick.”

“Oh here if you want to try one,” Zuko spoke up offering Toph a fire chili pepper, pulling one out of a jar he was holding. Katara suspected that was the reason he was visiting with them. “Take a small bite first,” he cautioned before she just bit into it. Really he would have cut it up and taken out the seeds, but a part of him was also curious to see how she'd react. 

“Where'd you get those?” Katara questioned looking over at the jar, leaning against him lightly. 

“Tamaru,” Zuko answered calmly with a small shrug. “Ran into him on my way home, he offered them to me, I wasn't going to say no.”

“These aren't half bad,” Toph declared about the pepper, which appeared to be half eaten in her hand. “Certainly hot.”

“That's their best quality,” Tamaru laughed leaning his head against his hand as he leaned against the table. “They're hard to find around here, but they're a great treat every once and awhile.”

“Yup she's certainly related to you,” Katara sighed a grimace of disgust washing over her face seeing Toph take another bite of the pepper. Though she noted she didn't handle it as well as Zuko. Seeing a sweat start to break out on her face, her hand clamming up. “Don't finish it if it makes you sick.”

“Don't be upset because you don't have such great taste,” Zuko teased with a grin, holding a hand to Toph. “Give it to me before you get sick,” he offered to take the rest of the half eaten pepper. He didn't need to be the reason she got sick.

Katara rolled her eyes at his stupid teasing. “Don't even start,” she huffed giving him a sharp look. “Your lack of taste buds is hardly anything great,” she snarked back, giving his arm a light squeeze before letting go of him. “I'm going to take Unmei home, it's getting late and growing girls need a balanced dinner, not consisting of sweet rolls and awful chili peppers.”

“Debatable,” Toph protested quickly as she relinquished the pepper to Zuko. She didn't have the stomach to finish it. She liked hot but that was definitely on the lava scale. Though she still wanted to try the fire chili noodles.

“Shush it,” Katara snapped back nudging her lightly to start walking. “It was nice chatting with you guys, we'll have to see you later,” she added with a smile giving a wave to their friends before looking up at Zuko. “Did you want to join us or still have things to do?”

“I'll walk home with you,” Zuko agreed with a small nod. “Make sure you don't get lost with your awful sense of direction,” he added on a dry laugh before he bid farewell to their friends as well. 

“It was nice meeting you Unmei, you guys get home safe,” Marin replied with a bright smile offering a wave. “Toru say by to Lee and Katara,” she giggled making the child wave as well.

“Bye-bye!” Toru giggled with his hand in his mouth.

Katara giggled at the child offering a bright smile and a small wave. “Bye Toru, it was good to see you too,” she flitted before following after Zuko and Toph.

The trio walked in relative silence for most of the way back into the middle ring. Making sure they were far enough from ear shot of their friends before daring to break the silence.

“So you're our niece now?” Zuko asked unable to hide the hiss on his words. Looking down at the smug girl. “And I got a new sister?”

“I know it's great,” Toph boasted with a laugh.

“We couldn't exactly say she was from my side of this fake family,” Katara defended with a huff gesturing over herself than Toph. As if to say  _look_ . They weren't exactly matching in complexion. It was much easier to say she came from Zuko's side. It was at least half believable. “I don't think no matter how convincing the lie it wouldn't have worked, it was easier to say she was your sister's.”

“Don't worry Sparky, I'm a delight at any family gathering,” Toph boasted with a smug grin smacking him on the arm with more force than he was expecting. “You should be glad I offered myself into your little family, I could have just told the truth.”

Zuko scowled though it was pointless. “Don't call me that,” he muttered rubbing his arm where she hit him. For a child she sure could pack a punch. He wasn't sure if that surprised him or not. “Why are you our niece?”

“Ms. Iris thought she was our daughter first, we used the quickest lie,” Katara answered with an exasperated groan. “We were there to buy her silence with sweet rolls so she wouldn't tell Aang or Sokka anything else,” she added with a quick glare in Toph's direction. “Right?”

“Right, and I now have the right to say fuck and not get pestered to bathe for two weeks,” Toph clarified with a smug smile. A smile that reminded both older teens she was still only a child. “In return for me not telling twinkle-toes and snoozles about this weird game of house you two are playing.”

“And we can trust your silence?” Zuko questioned unable to hide the skepticism on his voice. She honestly did kind of remind him of his own sister. Conniving. So it was a hard thing to just take her word for it. Though it was less malicious than his sister. Toph was more of the childish just wanting to find something to do, kind of conniving. 

“Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, this is much too entertaining for me to ruin it so easily,” Toph laughed. “Now I'm sure you two probably want to get back to playing house, so I'll walk myself home from here, don't worry sugar queen, I'll cover for you.”

“Oh?” Katara asked raising a brow to the sudden eagerness to help keep their secret. Partly sure Toph either had an alternative motive or she was planning something. 

“Yea, I'll think of something, tell them you met up with Lee on our way home and we split up after we picked up the sweet rolls,” Toph answered simply with a roll of her shoulders holding the now box and half of sweets. “It'll make Aang jealous and Sokka suspicious and I'm positive they're going to go over every guy we've ever run into between here and the desert to try and narrow it down,” she snickered with a malicious grin. “And I will refuse to agree to any of them as per the deal.”

“You're enjoying this too much,” Katara groaned with a roll of her eyes. Though she had no doubt it was exactly something Sokka and Aang would do. While also trying to avoid the actual answer. She swore they'd say she's seeing some weird old pervert before they'd agree she snuck around with Zuko.

“Drama is always fun,” Toph retorted as she skipped ahead of them. “Just remember if it's a girl Toph is still a great name!” she called back with a wave as she headed back towards the inner ring, leaving the flustered couple behind her. Snickering to herself feeling their nerves spike up.

She was definitely enjoying it.

“It's not like that!” Katara shouted back at her quickly a feverish blush encapsulating her face at Toph's awful insinuation. Pouting as she watched Toph disappear back into the inner ring. Trying not to let it get to her. Perhaps it was the more motherly side of her that was glad to see Toph have some fun. Even if it was at her own expense. Reminding herself Toph was still a child, a child stuck in a war, and she knew somewhere in Toph she was scared too. So she let it pass, she was happy for the moment she wasn't going to ruin it.

“Oh yea she could totally pass for Azula's child,” Zuko snarked with a small shake of his head. Ignoring the dark blush on his own face. Deciding not to take note of the crude comment. She was only a child. He had no reason to get mad at her. “Conniving and a drama loving brat.”

“Ah so being a drama queen runs in the family,” Katara snorted with a laugh rolling her eyes. Shaking her head taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

“Aren't all royalty?” he shot back with a dry snicker. 

She let out a laugh rolling her eyes. “Couldn't tell you, I only really know you,” she flitted turning to face him, resting a hand on his chest. “So if you're anything to go off of, then I might just have to agree,” she giggled patting his chest playfully. “Drama queen.”

“Well it's better than being a stick in the mud,” he mused in return.

“I've thought of a wager for tonight's game,” Katara spoke up taking his hand before they began to wander back towards the outer ring as the sun set. Stars starting to take home in the sky. Ignoring the stick in the mud comment. She heard enough of it from her brother. “Instead of buying dinner, loser makes dinner.”

“You might want to lose this one if that's the case,” Zuko replied with a small chuckle interlacing their fingers as they walked back. “Unless you want charred and barely edible.”

“I have faith in you, and for the misfortune of losing, I'll take some pity and help you,” she assured with a false tone of soothing on her tongue. A false confident grin on her face. “I know it'll be a hard loss, but it's okay don't worry, I'll be here for you.”

He rolled his eyes at her false confidence. “A lot of confidence from someone who's yet to get an honest win,” he laughed leaning down giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Cheating will not count tonight.”

“That goes both ways Mr. tease,” she retorted poking him in the chest giving him a pointed glare. Though the glare melted quickly when he smiled, unable to stop her own smile. A small laugh escaping her. “What are the rules for tonight then?”

“Back allies, no bending, no cheating, and you lose if I catch you first,” he answered listing off their usual rules. “And can't stay in one spot for longer than five minutes at a time.”

“Alright, sounds good,” Katara agreed with a nod taking a step away from him. “Forfeit if neither of us catch each other within the hour, then we both help make dinner?”

“Deal,” he agreed holding out a hand to shake on it.

“I'll let you cry on my shoulder when you lose, or rest against my chest, I know you like that,” she boasted with a smile shaking his hand to seal the deal. Grinning seeing him blush.

“I'm not going to disagree to that,” he chuckled. “They're very soft, though you also like to cry against mine too,” he laughed.

“Not my fault, they're equally nice,” Katara huffed with a small pout resting a hand against one of his pecs, giving a gentle squeeze just to mess with him. “We can change the wager, loser gets to be the boob pillow.”

“I don't think that's a loss for either of us really,” Zuko replied with a small snort of a laugh. Not minding the blunt comment. Their boundaries were pretty much non existent between them anymore. He enjoyed how relaxed Katara was, it was always fun to see. 

“You are not wrong,” she agreed with a small roll of her eyes. Stepping closer again reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand. “Don't forget the most important rule though,” she mused with a smile pulling him a little closer to give him a quick peck on the lips. “No peeking,” she giggled seeing his face turn red. Quickly taking back her hands before he could retaliate, knowing they'd never even get through the game if she let that happen. Hurrying off ahead of him to hide. She was going to win tonight. She just had a good feeling about it that made her sure of it.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh as watched her make a quick get away. Rolling his eyes before deciding to just count to thirty. He was not going to let her win tonight that easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair I'd also be easily bribed to silence with the promise of food


	10. Moonlit Promises

Zuko and Katara both came to the agreement to end the game with a tie. Mostly because they had accidentally run head first into each other. Surprisingly without cheating, they had both just lost track of each other and ended up in the same alley, and not paying close enough attention. Finding them landing on their asses and a bump on their forehead. Coming to equal agreement it would count as a tie instead of trying to argue who ran into who first.

“What do you want to try to make for dinner?” Katara asked as they picked themselves up off the alley floor. “I'm not making the fire chili noodles.”

“What do you want?” he asked back holding out his hands to help peel her off of the ground. “I didn't think you would, even if they're delicious.”

She rolled her eyes accepting his help. “I don't know, I don't usually make what I want,” she answered with a small shrug. Usually she made whatever everyone else want. Sometimes meat stew, while also making sure to make a veggies only dish for Aang. And something sweet for Toph. Sure she ate it but it was rarely anything she really wanted. Honestly she couldn't remember the last time anyone even asked.

“So we'll make what you want,” he assured with a swift nod. “So what do you want, what do you like to eat?”

Katara thought for a moment wrapping her arm around his. Trying to think. Lips pursing in a pout as they wandered through the quiet streets. Trying to think of all her favorite dishes. And what would be accessible in Ba Sing Se. A feeling they couldn't really find sea prunes around here. So boiled sweet prunes were out. And she had a feeling Zuko might not like them. They could be seen as slimy and not the most appealing. But she had eaten them since she was a kid, they were one of her favorite snacks right next to frozen custard. Which was also not an option as that was a dessert not dinner.

“I like braised lotus root, with curry and rice,” she offered up. She remembered trying a similar dish in one of the cities they had passed though. It was tasty, not too sweet but not spicy either. And it wasn't seafood. Not that she hated seafood but growing up in the south pole. Seafood got old quick. Honestly it was one thing she loved about traveling, trying all the new dishes and new foods. A part of her thought she was going to miss it when she returned home.

“That sounds good,” he agreed with a small nod. Nothing extravagant and he was partly sure they could figure it out together. “We can get the ingredients tomorrow and try it, though I'm sorry ahead of time for anything I make inedible.”

“We'll figure it out together,” she laughed a little patting his arm lightly offering a smile. “Sounds like a good plan,” she hummed softly resting her head against his shoulder.

Zuko nodded a little in agreement glancing up at the night sky. It was a full moon. Partly reminding him of the night three months ago. It was a full moon then too.

“Want to get some dumplings?” he asked looking back at her. “We can get them to go because I want to show you something.”

Katara raised a brow at the smile on his face, curious. “What is it?” she asked curious to the sudden offer. “I won't turn down dumplings though,” she added with a small laugh when her stomach grumbled.

“You'll see when we get there,” he answered with a mischievous grin. “Don't worry, it's nothing bad, you'll like it, I'm sure of it,” he assured seeing the skeptical look.

“Hm, I guess I'll trust you,” she mused with a small smirk tugging at her lips. “Better not be another dark alley, I might punch you this time,” she sassed lightly thinking back to their first run in looking up at the full moon. A small part of her wondered if it was Yue's doing for this mess. Some sort of weird spiritual pull, for a reason she couldn't know. But she supposed if it was, she wasn't going to curse the spirits. Guessing she should probably thank them for pushing them into each other that night three months ago.

“I'll do my best to not pull you into an alley,” he joked back as they made their way towards their favorite restaurant. “Even with as alluring as you may be, and how fun it would be.”

“Shush it,” she snorted hitting him in the arm lightly, ignoring the faint blush on her cheeks. “Well at least this time I know you'd walk me home.”

“Of course,” he agreed with a small hum giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I'd be a terrible husband to leave you alone.”

Katara couldn't stop the laugh at his stupid joking. Rolling her eyes lightly as they waded into the restaurant. Partly glad it wasn't as busy as it usually was most nights, but it was also kind of late. They would probably close sooner than later this time of night, especially if it was slow. Katara kept her hold on his arm as they waited for their order. Making pleasant conversation with Iris and her husband. Talking about their niece, using the lie that she was being babysat by Zuko's Uncle at home. That he was happy to watch the young girl so they could have a 'date night'. It made Katara laugh a little when Zuko referred to it as a date. Both knowing it wasn't really. Though she'd have to say it was closer to a date than three months ago.

“Date night huh?” Katara mused as she carried their food following him.

“Married people go on dates,” he defended his word choice. “What else are we going to call it when we left our niece at home and most everything is closed, we can't say we're running errands.”

“I guess that makes sense,” she agreed with a small laugh as they turned down an empty alley. “Where are we going?” she asked genuinely curious. The route reminded her of the night they agreed to play married. Hurrying through alley after alley. Empty street after empty street.

“The best view in Ba Sing Se,” he answered simply though she heard the smile on his words. “It's a full moon tonight and a clear sky.”

Katara blinked a little at the playful answer, though it didn't stop the smile on her face. _Great for a date_. She thought briefly before swatting it away feeling the faint blush on her face. Just following his lead as they found their way onto the rooftops. Letting him pull her up with surprising ease. Making their way along the roofs carefully until they eventually stopped on the roof of an empty building near the edge of the city. Katara had to admit it was indeed a great view. Staring out at the expanse of Ba Sing Se under the light of the full moon. A city that was mostly asleep by now. Bathed in the soft blue hues of the moon. Stars dancing in the clear dark blue that lingered on black and purple sky. Seeing the expanse of crop fields all the way to the large wall that protected the city. It was breath taking she thought as they settled down to eat their dinner.

“You were right,” she spoke up mouth half full. “This is the best view.”

He chuckled at her admission. “I thought you might like it,” he replied with a smile. “Especially tonight.”

She giggled a little hearing the small sass on his words. Letting out a breath as she looked up at the sky. Watching the moon that so often called out to her. Thinking of Yue watching over them. Offering a small thank you to the spirits. For letting them find this odd slice of normalcy. Even with as odd as their lives had turned, she knew she wouldn't change it for the world. She was glad for that day three months ago. Glad she let herself get to know him.

“You know we could count this as our anniversary,” Katara mused as she gave him her last dumpling. “It was a full moon that day too.”

“It was, I blamed it for why you were so weird,” he admitted with a small chuckle accepting the offered dumpling. “Figured the moon did weird things to water benders.”

She snorted at the admission. “The moon does not do weird things to me,” she laughed nudging his shoulder lightly. “But I can't say I didn't try to use it as an excuse either, you were pretty weird yourself.”

“Teenage hormones are an odd thing all their own,” he snarked with a grin. “I didn't think we'd end up here though, that's for sure.”

“I can't argue that,” Katara sighed out in agreement eyes falling to the moon again. “And I didn't even punch you.”

“You thought about it though,” he chuckled. “I definitely remember you threatening to punch me, I honestly am still surprised you didn't, partly sure that was the reason you came back.”

She snorted at his honest answer. “I did think about it, I think I meant to, but then your stupidly handsome face distracted me,” she laughed leaning back on her hands. Glancing over at him. “And your stupid teasing.”

“Sorry, you're fun to mess with,” he chuckled looking back at her. “You make a really cute face when you're trying to stay serious, it's why I kept doing it, plus I thought maybe you'd like to have some time not mothering children.”

She rolled her eyes at his comment, though not surprised by it. “Yea, you aren't wrong, it was another reason I agreed to your stupid game,” she admitted softly. “To be honest, I was frustrated, frustrated we weren't getting anywhere, and that somewhere along the way I just became more of a mother than an actual member of the team,” she sighed looking up at the sky, watching the stars. “So the appeal of spending time with a conventionally attractive boy close to my age, was clearly irresistible.”

He let out a small snort of a laugh at her admission. “Glad I could be of some service,” he joked with a dry laugh.

Katara giggled a little at his dry sass. Smiling back at him as they fell into comfortable silence. Just sitting and enjoying the quiet night. The soft breeze that flitted by, the quiet noise of the sleeping city. Nothing more than the occasional shuffle of people, a distant voice carried by the wind. It was rather peaceful Katara thought eyes drifting over to her companion. Enjoying the soft smile on his face. Really she was glad she had agreed to this stupid game three months ago. Glad that they found themselves here. Happy that the spirits had entwined them in this weird game of normalcy.

Though her smile faltered a little as her mind drifted back to her brother's argument earlier. His adamant assurance that Zuko couldn't change. Though she knew it was wrong. He had changed so much, it was almost as if he was a different person. But she knew he was still the same, because even in the soft smiles she saw the pain that lingered. The temper that flared up every now and again when they were both stupid. He was still the same boy she had met nearly three years ago now. The same boy she met in the alley three months ago. And she was glad to know him.

Glad she let him melt his way into her heart.

Even with the lingering threat of heartbreak on every horizon.

She wouldn't change it if she had the chance.

“Zuko, can I ask you something?” Katara spoke up sitting up better, leaning against his arm lightly. Eyes remaining on the full moon that looked over them.

“Of course,” he answered calmly, casually taking her hand in his letting their fingers interlace. Enjoying her weight against him. It had become almost habit. “Though I'm guessing you have another question,” he chuckled a little a grin tugging at the edge of his lips.

Katara laughed a little bumping his shoulder with hers at his smart ass remark. “Oh shush,” she grumbled a little rolling her eyes. “You're such a smart ass,” she laughed resting her head against his shoulder, their entwined hands resting atop of their thighs, legs dangling off of edge of the roof.

“You married me,” he mused a teasing flit to his words. His go to excuse lately. Not that she was much better, she used it as well. Usually when she too was being a smart ass. “So I'm your smart ass.”

“Once again I'll divorce you too,” she shot back with a small snicker. “But then again, I must like you a whole heck of a lot to have married you in the first place, so who knows.”

“Very true,” he chuckled in agreement resting his head against hers softly. Unsure why this game had become so casual. Or why it was so easy to play pretend. But he wasn't going to object to it either. Finding comfort in the simplicity of their fake love. Comfort in the passing kisses or lingering touches. How easily they let themselves meld together. Sometimes it truly was hard to remember it was merely a game.

Katara let out a small pleasant sigh, enjoying the peaceful night air. The soft light of the moon. Warm comfort of the man beside her. Even if he was a smart ass. It was quiet tonight. She thought lightly. Her mind returning to the burning question that had been tugging at her all day. Remembering the argument with her brother earlier that morning. Brows furrowing, eyes falling down to their lap. Looking at their entwined hands, the little red thread wrapped around her wrist. Their bond in this fake marriage. Knowing he still kept the other on his left as well. A part of her wanted to ask why he kept it but she never did for fear he'd take it off.

“If you had the chance, would you go back?” she spoke up on a wavered breath remembering her question.

She had tried not to let Sokka's words get to her. But alas she couldn't help the small bout of worry that had pitched home in her heart. The fear that maybe Zuko would return that cruel world. To the monster he had to call a father. Back to the hunt that brought them together in the first place. Even though she assured herself he was nothing like that. That he had changed. He was so different, it seemed so unlikely for him to be drawn back to false promises of love and acceptance.

A part of her wished to be enough to help anchor him in his change. To support him with true love and support. That maybe she could give him what he needed. Be enough that he wasn't tempted with false hope and hollow promises. But she swallowed those thoughts quickly.

Zuko was silent for a moment as he thought of an answer to the sudden question. Caught off guard by it. A part of him wanted to ask her to elaborate but he understood when he felt her quiver beside him. The gentle squeeze of her hand. As if holding him to her. Understood the meaning behind her words.

Asking if he would leave.

Return to the fucked up firenation. To the tyrannical narcissist warlord. Squeezing her hand gently to offer some comfort or reassurance, thumb rubbing gentle circles on the top of her hand. Staring out at the expanse of Ba Sing Se before them.

“I wouldn't, I don't think I could stomach it,” he answered with steely words.

“Even if you could get everything you wanted?”

“Katara, why are you asking me this?”

“Just answer me, please, would you if you could get whatever you wanted, would you turn back?” she asked almost desperately her grip tightening in his hand. Trying to cease her trembling. Keeping her eyes on the star dusted sky above them in hopes it would keep her tears away. Knowing she feared the answer. Unable but to think back to her brother's argument. Arguing Zuko would always be a monster. It was in his blood. But Katara knew in her heart without a doubt, he could never be a monster. Swearing to every spirit and god she could list that Zuko was not cruel.

Silently praying he wouldn't leave _her._ Because she knew in her heart that is what she really feared. Feared the end of their game. The friendship they had built. Feared the heartbreak that would come with departure. Because he was her family too. Fake or not.

His brows furrowed feeling her grip tighten, her body trembling as her free hand grabbed onto his sleeve as if to hold him in place. Guilt bubbling in the back of his throat knowing she was trying not to cry. A part of him thought it was a stupid question, more so just out of the blue. Only guessing perhaps something had happened she hadn't told him about.

“No, I wouldn't,” he answered on a heavy breath. “There is nothing I want there anymore,” he added with calm conviction. His words certain and unwavering, though Katara heard the pain on his voice.

But Zuko knew in his heart there was nothing left in the firenation for him anymore. His father could give him his honor with every hollow apology but he knew better now. He never wanted to return to such a stupid cause. A tyrannical war lord bent on power and an insatiable blood lust. Zuko wanted nothing to do with a nation that only brought pain and suffering. He had already caused enough. Even if he wished he could save his sister and find their mother. Knowing it was impossible as long as the war waged on. The firenation held pain like a steady flame and it was a pain he didn't wish to hold again.

“Promise me?” she asked after a beat of silence turning her gaze towards him. Seeing the way his face furrowed. The hurt in his golden eyes. She knew he wasn't lying but it was a lie to say there was nothing he wanted. Knowing he missed his mother and sister. And even a small part of him, she knew, found comfort in the fire nation. Just as she found comfort in the tundras of the south pole.

The comforts of home were not easily forgotten.

“Katara, what's going on?” he asked softly looking back at her unable to hide the worry in his eyes. She looked so upset it made his heart ache. Hating the fact he knew he was the cause. Wishing to the spirits he didn't always seem to make her upset. Wishing to the spirits to help him figure it all out.

Figure out the right thing to do for her.

“Promise me,” she all but demanded, her voice choked on a sob burying her face against his shoulder. Unable to look at him without the threat of tears. “Promise me you won't change back, please Zuko,” she pleaded.

Katara didn't want the war to take him away. For the war to steal him back and hurt him all over again. To break him back to the monster she once feared him to be. She didn't want her brother to be right. Just wanting to be sure. To believe Zuko. Even if she knew in her heart her brother was wrong. Zuko wouldn't return to the cruel life he had fought so hard to leave.

“Katara, I promise,” he agreed bringing her hand up, kissing her knuckles gently. “I promise you with all my heart, I will never turn back, even for the false hope of everything I've ever wanted,” he promised softly in the warm space between them. “I promise I won't turn back on you.”

It was an easy promise because he knew in his heart the firenation could never give him everything he wanted. Perhaps at one point in his life he thought differently. Perhaps six years ago he would be unable to make a promise. But six years ago he had not known her. Six years ago they were not friends, fake married, some odd hodgepodge of a couple. Lovers he guessed was a term they could use. Even though they never uttered the words out of the pretenses of their game. Even then he couldn't recall either of them muttering the words to each other. Probably for the safety of their own hearts. But he guessed he couldn't really deny he did love Katara. Perhaps more than he was willing to actually admit aloud. Wanting nothing more than to just make her happy, help ease the burdens on her shoulders so she didn't have to carry the weight alone, give her everything he could and more. To be able to see her smile with the moon in her eyes. Hear her laugh like warm winds on the seas that eased his worries.

The firenation could never give him that. Ozai could never give him that. The firenation would only steal it with every other ounce of happiness he managed to find. So he knew with all his heart, he could never really return. He could never take the chance on turning back into the monster in her nightmares. The thought alone scared even him. Not wishing to break the trust they had built between them. Never wishing to hurt her again. Never wishing to lose her too. For the war to steal her with the rest of his family.

“Good, don't forget it,” Katara sniffled a little wiping her eyes with the heel of her free hand. “Then I'll definitely have to divorce you,” she snarked with a crooked grin.

“And I'd never want that,” Zuko chuckled leaning over giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Unable to stop the stupid smile that broke across his face seeing her smile. Hearing her laugh. The odd warmth that wrapped around his heart. He really didn't want to lose her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Always,” she answered with a small nod turning her eyes back to him. A faint blush making home against her skin at the tender look in his golden eyes that looked like honey in the moonlight. Though it had become common it didn't stop the way her heart jumped. “But I'm also assuming you have another question,” she giggled a little returning his smart ass remark.

“And you call me a smart ass,” he snarked with a roll of his eyes. “Brat.”

“Once again, you married me,” she sassed back with a mischievous grin, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Sorry I couldn't help it, you walked into it,” she giggled seeing his half pout. “What's your question?”

He scrunched his face lightly at her sass, knowing she wasn't wrong. He had indeed walked into it, so he wasn't that surprised by the quick remark. Unable to help the small smile at the quick kiss. Thinking about his next question. Thinking of the best way to say it. But it had been a question that had been welling in his mind since that morning. Maybe even longer. Taking a breath, eyes flicking back to the city before them. A city that prided itself with peace. No sign or utterance of the war. Though he knew the war still waged on outside and one day the city would probably fall with the rest. But he tried not to let that thought linger.

“Would you be happy here?” _With me_. He would like to have added. “If this wasn't just what ifs?”

Katara looked at him caught off guard by the question, unable to hide the surprise that flashed on her face. Mouth falling dry as she tried to think of the right answer. Holding his hand with both of hers, tracing small circles on the top of his hand. That was certainly not a question she had ever really expected. Though she couldn't say she was terribly surprised by it. It was more of the tone of his voice that made her wonder. The warm tenderness on his tongue. The hint of fear. Almost bashful. Her mind drifting back to their argument that morning as she tried to think of an answer. An answer that wasn't just another lie. He always seemed to ask about her happiness. A part of her thought it was odd. She had never thought about it really. Just used to making everyone else happy she had just believed she was happy too. He was the reason she started thinking more about it. About the things she actually wanted. That made _her_ happy.

Zuko made her happy. 

_Yes_. Is what she wished to answer.

Because she knew she would be able to find happiness with him. She already did every evening they played their game. Happiness came so easily with him. It was a different type of happiness that she didn't always find with the others. It felt so much warmer, always making her smile. Like a warm spring afternoon with the sun high in the sky. Warm and comforting, as if washing away her worries. There was no threats of death, or worrying they'd see the next day, she didn't have to make sure he ate well, or washed his clothes, brushed his teeth. She could just be herself when they were together. He didn't judge her. Even when they fought it never seemed to linger. So she was sure that she would be happy if it was more than what ifs.

“Why are you asking me this?” she breathed out on a heavy sigh. Air feeling heavy in her lungs, trying to remain rational. To not give in to the dream of happiness.

_Because I love you_. Was the correct answer, but he swallowed it quickly. Refusing to utter the phrase into the air. Even with what ifs. Afraid it would be too real.

“Because I want you to be happy,” he actually answered as evenly as he could. As if it would help steady his erratic heart. Keeping his gaze forward. “You deserve to be happy.”

“Would you be happy?” she asked back squeezing his hand lightly feeling the slight tremor of nerves. Feeling his quickened pulse. Glancing back at him. Seeing the pensive look on his face. “If _we_ were more than what ifs?”

_If I stayed here with you._ She wanted to correct herself. 

But she didn't. 

She couldn't.

“Yes,” he answered without much thought because he didn't need to think about that answer. He knew he'd be happy with her. He was always happy with her. As odd as it was, she made him happier than he had felt in years. It was almost effortless with her. Even when they fought or bickered, they talked about it, worked through it. Fights never lasted long before they waved it off. Returning to the sliver of normalcy they had carved out of their war torn life. Though he knew they still didn't talk honestly about certain things. 

Like whatever they actually were. 

What they wanted to be.

“I would be happy too,” she admitted with a small nod though her voice was quiet, it was honest none the less. 

_Because I love you too_ . Were the words she dared not to speak.

“You could stay here, we could start over, without the war,” he offered softly though she heard the quiver of nerves on his tongue. “We could be more than what ifs.”

Katara couldn't help the soft smile that graced her face, feeling his bashful nerves. Resting her head against his shoulder. A part of her cursed the spirits because she wanted to say yes. Agree to leave the war drenched life behind them and start over. But she knew they couldn't. Even if they would be happy, she knew eventually the war would come back. As much as they wished to scrub themselves clean of it, they never really could. Not until the war was finally snuffed out.

Knowing they were just trying to run away from it. Run away from the responsibilities that came with the war. Each of them just trying to feel normal. A normal life without the war threatening them on the horizon. And as much as she knew they could find happiness and normalcy together, she knew there would always be that fear. The fear of war stealing their normalcy. Burning whatever happiness they might have built together. And it scared her more than she wished to admit.

“Zuko,” she breathed out on a pleasant hum. “You know we can't,” she sighed unable to hide the hurt on her voice. Because the truth did hurt. “As hard as we try we can't out run the war, I know you know it too.”

He let out a deep breath. He couldn't disagree. Resting his head atop hers gently. “I know,” he sighed in agreement. The truth just hurt to remember. 

“You can come with us though,” she offered again, their hands still entwined. “Help stop the war, Zuko I truly believe you can help us end this stupid fighting, stop the firelord, help fix everything that's been hurt,” she explained calmly though he noted the pain in her words that lingered in desperation. “You're smart, tactical, and you know the fire nation better than any of us, you'd be the best asset and Aang still needs a teacher.”

“But I could mess everything up,” he countered with a small pained sigh. “I'm not lucky, I always mess things up, I could put you in more danger than helping.”

“That's not true,” she protested with a small snap. “We wouldn't be here right now if you were as unlucky as you believe yourself to be,” she huffed with a roll of her eyes. “I believe in you,” she added softly. “I believe you to do the right thing, I know you want to help your people, help your sister, find your mom, and I know you want to end the war just like us, and you don't have to fight it alone anymore.”

“I suppose I should agree with you,” he mused lightly with a half smirk. Letting out a small breath. Knowing she wasn't wrong. He did want to help save his nation, help fix the pain they had waged. Hopefully offer some help to his sister, wishing he had convinced her to come with him six years ago. Wishing he hadn't had to leave her alone. Remembering the pain he saw in her eyes, even when she screamed at him for being stupid. “You do tend to be right more often than me.”

“Exactly it's why you should listen to me,” she snorted at his playful tone. “I do usually know what I'm talking about, believe it or not.”

“I'll believe it,” he chuckled. “But you know they'll still probably want to kill me, I can't exactly just show up and offer to teach Aang fire bending like I hadn't tried to kill you guys for two years.”

Katara pursed her lips lightly in thought. “I don't know, something tells me Aang actually probably wouldn't think too much about it,” she laughed at the thought. “He'd probably be happy to make a new friend if we're being honest,” she added with a small snicker. Aang liked to befriend anything with a pulse. He was naive in that kind of way. But she was also reminded Aang had not grown up in the age of war. He was still that innocent child that he was one hundred years ago before the war began to burn. 

Maybe she envied him a little.

Sometimes missing her childhood innocence. Not that she had ever really been allowed to be a child. No one really was in the time of war.

“Yea, I can't say I doubt that entirely,” Zuko laughed with a roll of his eyes. A quick thought back to that day he broke him out of Zhao's prison. The offer of friendship he had denied. “At least until he finds out we played married for fun.”

“We don't have to share that with anyone,” Katara giggled untangling their hands. Shifting herself to pretty much just sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, straddling his thighs. Unable to help the smile feeling him wrap his arms around her. Enjoying the warm comfort of it. “We can keep this secret to ourselves.”

“Well us and Toph,” he corrected with a small dry snort of a laugh. Unable to forget the new 'niece' they had acquired. “Or Unmei if I remember correctly,” he chuckled remembering the fake name Toph had given. Wrapping his arms around her in return, giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Ugg don't remind me about it,” she grumbled face contorting to a pout. “She's been filling my brother and Aang's head with all sorts of stupid ideas for months, and honestly she's almost so blunt about it I'm surprised they haven't figured it out,” she groaned with a heavy roll of her eyes. “Your nickname is now sparky.”

“Sparky?”

“Don't ask me, I don't know what goes through her head, I'm sugar-queen, Sokka is snoozles,” Katara sighed with a blasé wave of her hand, shaking her head lightly. Her other hand fiddling with his shaggy hair. “I'll take sugar queen over madame fussy britches.”

He laughed at the terrible nickname, though he wasn't surprised to hear Toph had called her such a name. “How about lady sassy pants?”

“Okay, Mr. Man of many talents,” she snarked back squishing his face in her hands. “Or Prince Broody britches.”

“Oh we can match then,” he teased with a small chuckle.

She laughed at his teasing sass, giving him a quick kiss. Smiling seeing him smile, that cute boyish smile. Enjoying the faint blush that graced his face. Really he had no right to be so cute. Really it made her heart ache. Wishing she had the courage to agree to his offer.

“Zuko?”

“Yes?”

“You should ask me again,” she stated softly in the warm air between them resting her forehead against his softly. “After the war, when everything is over, ask me again.”

“I will,” he replied with a warm smile. “But you have to promise not to find your real true love between then and now.”

“I promise,” she giggled, petting his cheek softly. Unable but to smile seeing the small soft smile on his face. It made her feel warm in the most annoying and pleasant way possible. Really she had no fears about finding her so called true love between here and then. A part of her already felt like she had. In the most unconventional way ever. 

“That's good, I might have to fight them otherwise.” He grinned, enjoying her gentle caresses. Interlocking his fingers behind her back to help hold her in place. He didn't need her falling off the roof. 

She snorted a little at the remark shaking her head lightly. “Don't be stupid,” she teased lightly. “We're already married after all,” she laughed lightly before leaning into him, closing the space between them with a gentle kiss. Smiling against his lips feeling him pull her closer. A wicked idea coming to mind. It was risky, but she already liked to play with fire.

“Want to come back with me tonight?” she asked on a small giggle.

“To be caught or to play married again?” he chuckled though not objecting to the question.

“The game of what if love, we won't get caught if we're quiet,” she clarified with a small nod. “Sokka and Aang sleep like rocks, and I bribed Toph to silence,” she snickered a little. 

“Hm, well I suppose I can't deny the offer,” he replied with a grin, running a light hand up her spine. “It is a fun game, though one day we'll have to play it when we're actually alone.”

“I won't argue that,” she laughed giving him a quick kiss before carefully untangling herself from him. “Sounds extra fun,” she snickered before following his lead off of the rooftops. 

“Agreed,” he chuckled giving her a kiss on the cheek, tugging her a little closer when he took her hand once they were on solid ground. “Lead the way madame fussy britches,” he teased following her lead back towards the inner ring without protest.

“Keep that up and we're keeping our clothes on,” she half threatened as they made their way back to the inner ring. “And I won't spoil you tonight.”

“Oh so sorry, I'll try to keep my mouth shut,” he laughed.

“Good, after all I figured I owed you a treat, since you spoiled me so much last night, it's only fair right,” she mused wrapping her arm around his, purposely pressing closer against him. Giving him the best innocent smile she could when he gave her a playful glare. Honestly she was glad they decided to play this game, it was fun. Helped ease the annoying frustrations. “Since you're such a sweet husband I should try to be a good wife right?”

“You're always a good wife,” he corrected with a small chuckle leaning down giving her a quick kiss. “I'm lucky to be able to call you my wife,” he added softly though Katara wasn't sure if he was joking or not. He grinned seeing the blush on her face.

Katara pouted feeling the burning blush on her face. But she waved it off as they hurried back through he allies. Making their way back towards the inner ring. Untangling herself from him once they reached her house. Walking quietly to the door to peek in first. Double checking no one was awake before she made her way inside. Waving him to follow when the coast was clear. 

“Everyone's asleep,” she whispered as they slipped out of their shoes, leaving them with the rest by the door. “We'll have to make sure to either wake up really early or wait until everyone leaves in the morning,” she snickered a little leading him towards her room careful not to make too much noise.

“We could always sneak out,” he offered on a whisper following her. A part of him couldn't help the irony of sneaking into the avatar's house. Knowing he was just asleep in the next room over. He wanted to laugh but he didn't want to wake any of Katara's house mates. “Wouldn't be the first time we've snuck around.”

“Shush it,” she laughed a little shoving him lightly into her room. Shutting the door quickly behind her, making sure to lock it, not wanting to run the risk of midnight nosy friends. Or her brother's sleep patrolling. 

Zuko felt his breath hitch when he caught her grin, the mischievous glimmer in her moonlit eyes. Just knowing she was not going to make it easy to be quiet. Watching as she quickly stripped out of her clothing, fighting the urge to help her out of them. A part of him wondered if it was payback for all his stupid teasing. Biting his lip to bite back the grin seeing the marks of their previous night still present on her umber skin. It was most likely probably pay back. At least though, two could definitely play this game.

“Also I owe you an I told you so,” Katara flitted as she untied her hair. “Sokka was the one who noticed them,” she stated about the hickies, seeing him eye her. Trying to ignore the feverish blush on her skin.

“So sorry,” he snickered as he followed her lead, tugging off his clothing. “I'll try not to leave so many this time.”

“Good,” she replied with a small huff, casually pushing him back to her bed. “Remember the rules,” she hummed as she straddled his lap, running her hands along his naked torso lightly as she pushed him back. Enjoying the warmth he just radiated, feeling him shiver under her fingers, the soft blush on his face. “We have to stay quiet,” she whispered before he pulled her into a warm kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha double update  
> only because beleive it or not  
> this was going to be the end of chp9, but it got way too long go figure  
> So short chapter 10  
> but like, fluff  
> I swear plot is coming im just a slut for fluff I guess
> 
> Also sidenote sex from here on out is implied because you've all suffered enough and i feel like one is enough lmao


	11. Midnight Interludes II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I lied

There was no rush or urgent need of teenage lust as they let themselves fall in love again. No hungry desire just surging through them. But there never really seemed to be anything of the ilk in the odd game of love they played. The game of marriage that came with soft kisses and gentle touches. Sweet smiles and warm laughs. A game that they were slowly learning they should have never started. Unsure if they could truly let the game end now. Each aware of the heartbreak that was assured when it finally reached the inevitable end. The heartbreak that would come with separation when they would force themselves to fall out of love.

Though now was not the time to think of the eventual heartbreak.

The pain of the truth.

Because at the moment the eventual heartbreak didn't matter.

At the moment the only thing that mattered was the way they let their bodies meld together. The warm kisses and heated touches. A soft slowly burning passion bubbling between them. Neither finding the need to rush anything. They always seemed to fall to their own beat anyway. Conventional was not a term they could use to describe their odd (fake) love.

An unconventional love that led them here. The middle of a city falsely untouched by the woes of war. The mostly quiet house in the middle of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. No war. No avatar. Just the two of them. A trick game of silence they were sure to break. And the soft light of the moon that washed over them as they let their bodies fall together once again. Fall into the game of fake marriage and love. (Seeming to bypass fake dating all together).

Though neither quite sure where the lies ended and truths began.

Zuko's breath seemed to escape him as he gazed back at Katara, falling back against her bed at her lead. Soft sheets that lingered with the scent of jasmine and lilies. Half dreading the chill of cold air that came between them when she sat back, but half relishing in the lovely view. A sliver of a smile cracking on his face as he admired her. Bathed in the gentle blue hues of the moonlight that shrouded the room. The usual warm tones of her umber skin turned cool. Blue eyes only illuminated in the moonlight, appearing as bright as the ocean. A soft smile that made his chest tight, heart racing against his ribs. If he didn't know better he would swear this was merely a dream. But feeling her tremble as he ran a hand along her thigh let him know this was very much real. Enjoying the feeling of her body against his, the slight shivers that ran through her as she tried to keep herself upright. Goosebumps rising against her soft cool flesh as she shivered, biting her plump lips. Her body honestly gave her away easily, no matter how hard she tried to keep a straight face. She was truly ethereal, that was a fact Zuko was certain of. Surely at least a descendant of some sort of spirit.

Perhaps even the moon herself.

A natural radiance that made his mouth fall dry. All coherent thoughts seeming to vacate his brain, words falling mute on his tongue. He felt so small compared to her, inadequate. As if it was a sin to even see her so intimately. Knowing he didn't really deserve this. Didn't deserve her. The pleasure to be able just to look upon her, let alone touch her. To be allowed to hold her, kiss her, feel her body against his. Positive he deserved the spirits to smite him where he lay for even daring to dream it. Knowing Katara deserved so much better than himself. He was nothing compared to her. Just some fucked up exiled fire prince. A stupid boy who only ever seemed good at screwing everything up. Who was a coward, always trying to run away from his problems.

While she was so much _more_. Unsure if he even had the words to properly describe her. That could fully give her the justice she deserved. A master waterbender of her own will. So determined to perfect her element she defied all traditions to do so. Going so far to fight the very master that dared to belittle her. A powerful force that was foolish to fight against. Learned that first hand. But no matter how strong she grew, she didn't let her power consume her. Because he knew with as strong as she was she was just as gentle. Compassionate to an almost fault. Who loved her family so much she would fight a war with the chance of death with every pass of the sun. Though equally stubborn, and short tempered, even if she tried to deny it.

He was nothing compared to her.

An exiled prince who grew up spoiled with lies. A cruel monster that never seemed to do anything good. Who had hurt her more than he could probably recount. Knowing that she could surely do so much better than himself without a doubt in his mind.

Someone capable to love her beyond a what if game.

Deserved someone who could love her the right way. Who wasn't afraid of the truths that lingered between them. Deserving someone who wasn't a coward. Someone who had the answers she wanted, she _needed_ , who knew the right things to say. Not someone who got tongue tied or misspoke at the stupidest times. Not someone who she had all reason to hate. That she had hated, detested for more than a year really. Who continued to just mess everything up.

And truly a part of him _desperately_ wanted to be that someone.

But he knew the truth.

He could never be the person she deserved.

Their love could never be anything more than a game.

A game of fake love that was a ticking time bomb. That was going to eventually reach it's end. And each of them knew the end of their game was going to hurt. A heartbreak they still tried to reason with. Repeating to themselves it was all still nothing. There were no real feelings between them. As much as that truth ached, he wouldn't argue it either. He wasn't deserving of her love, knowing he'd probably never be enough. But he could still dream and hope. Just trust in the what if life that he could be a fraction of a man deserving of her love.

“What are you thinking?” Katara broke through his thoughts, a cool hand swiping his bangs from his eyes. Lingering against his scarred cheek. Brows furrowed lightly, seeing the concern in her ocean eyes.

“How beautiful you look,” he breathed out once he found the right words. Forcing the air back to his lungs, some coherent words to his brain. Not to just stare at her in all her beauty, though he was sure he'd never tire of it.

“Sap,” she huffed back a warm blush erupting on her face, though unable to hide the small smile that tugged at her lips. Unsure if she could ever get used to such praise. Not that she thought she was ugly, but to know he thought she was beautiful just seemed to make her buzz. How easily it seemed to roll off his tongue, smooth like honey.

“You asked,” he chuckled lightly, smiling when she leaned down, gladly returning the soft kiss. Enjoying her gentle hands that held him. “You are beautiful Katara,” he confessed in the warm air between them. The safety of small space they gifted themselves. Her long hair billowing around them, a small laugh escaping him feeling it brush against his face. Enjoying the soft smile on her face, thumb gently petting his cheek.

“You're pretty handsome too Zuko,” she giggled softly not a lie on her tongue. Truly he was beautiful in his own right as well, she would never deny that. But then again she was reminded he was a prince, technically. She guessed prince's were supposed to be handsome. But he had also sported that awful ponytail for awhile, so she was a little doubtful on that theory. Biting back a giggle at the thought, giving him another quick peck on the lips before pulling back.

Katara couldn't stop the smile that crested her face as she sat back, resting herself on his thighs. Honestly enjoying the blissful look on his face. The small smile that crept onto his lips. A dust of a blush against his pale skin. He had no right to be that pretty. She thought briefly, lightly tracing a hand along his scar. Even though she had seen his full scar the night before it still kind of amazed her. Tracing the hard outline from his neck all the way down to his navel. Feeling him tense ever so slightly beneath her, his hands squeezing her hips. Knowing he was trying to control himself. It was cute, she thought eyes flicking back to his. A small breath escaping her seeing that warm tenderness that made her heart flutter. Still unable to really understand how he could look at her like that.

Looking at her as if she was the moon.

Surely she didn't deserve such a look.

A look that made her so much more aware of herself, of their current situation. A part of her wondered if she should feel embarrassed by it all. Sitting naked atop of him, equally naked. And equally excited, apparently. But he couldn't really hide that. Though honestly she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. After all they had already seen each other naked. Though she noted there were certainly less nerves this time. But there was a small part of her that wondered if she was really enough for him. If she could be enough. Be as beautiful as he made her feel. Special in a way that lingered beyond the honey sweet words. A part of her knew they weren't just words because she knew he wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't look at her like she was the world itself if they were just words. They wouldn't be here if they were just sweet words.

She just wanted to be enough for him.

To make him as happy as she felt whenever they were together. To gift him the same pleasures he so often gave her. To spoil him as he did her. With warm praises dripped in truths. Fall in love with him for another night. To love him as he loved her. To help keep that warm bliss on his face. No lingering pain, no war or avatar. Just the two of them and the warm air around them. The heat of their bodies, the electric buzz that came with every touch and caress. The warm ache that grew with every kiss, every time they let the space dissipate between them. As if it was never there at all.

They fit so well together it felt natural.

And maybe she should feel ashamed for such acts. She pondered briefly as she traced a finger over his defined muscles. Wanting to know every part of him. Warm flesh like a gentle flame. Feeling his accelerated pulse beneath her fingers, his gentle hands on her body. Yes, she thought they should feel ashamed to do such things outside of real marriage but she really couldn't. She had felt shame before. Shame and disgust that came with guilt and pain. But there was no shame with Zuko. No shame when they let themselves fall in love. No shame in the sham of a marriage they were playing. Perhaps they both decided to just chop it up to teenage hormones. Stupid teenage lust under the guise of fake romance.

It was normal.

Biting her lip feeling him quiver as she traced over the sharp indent of his hip bone. Reaching the end of his scar that took up most of his left side. It was normal. That was the reasoning they often used. _Normal_. She thought letting out a small breath of nerves. Unsure why she was feeling a little nervous, this was her idea. And it wasn't the first time she'd seen his dick, granted last time he was more in control of the situation and she didn't just stare at it. But it was normal to want to touch your partner. She reasoned with herself grazing her hand along his warm flesh carefully. Pouting a little to herself eyes falling between them. A small blush gracing her face looking at the erect flesh. _Really it was just stupid to be nervous._ She thought to herself as if she hadn't let him fuck her just the other night. And she wanted it again if the heated ache in her own gut was anything to go by. A timid hand ever so gently grazing his velvety flesh. It was hot, hard but still soft as his other flesh. Unsure what she expected it to actually feel like, because sure she'd seen it but touching it was a different subject all together. Really unsure what her plan was, though she was sure he'd stop her if she was doing something wrong. So really she had no reason to be nervous, besides it wasn't as if he didn't touch her too.

It was only fair to return the gesture. Face burning bright hearing a him take a sharp breath. Eyes flicking back to him, his own face bright with blush, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. _Oh, that was hot_. She thinks momentarily, helping dissipate some of the bubbly nerves. Liking his reaction too much to even think of taking back her hands. Carefully moving her hand along his length, with a little more purpose but still a little timid. Unsure what she was really doing, just going off his responses; and his body was very responsive. The choked back moan she heard clog his throat. The way he tensed trying to keep himself together, feeling his hands hold her just a little tighter. Kneading at her flesh that certainly didn't help her own desire (and she knew he knew it too). A part of her told herself to just relinquish herself to him and let him take control again. Sure he knew what to do better than she did.

But she wanted to spoil him this time.

To make him come undone at her touch. Feel him shiver in pleasure. Because he deserved to feel that kind of euphoric pleasure he gifted her. To play the good wife as he played the good husband. And perhaps she just wished to see him let go of himself. He was always meticulous, calculating, always seeming one step ahead of everything. Part of the reason he had so many wins in their silly games. She knew he paid attention to tiny details, things she rarely ever noticed until he pointed them out. He liked to be in control, though she now knew why. Now understood the feeling. Because she knew she was the same. To just feel like you can control something when everything else feels like a mess. It was comforting in a war torn life. Just another truth of reason they continued this game.

They had the control.

At least they liked to believe they could control this what if life.

But she wanted to make him lose his control. Make him fall apart. And perhaps it was just selfish of her. Maybe the whole game of love was selfish. It didn't stop her though. If anything hearing the choked back moans as he tried to keep quiet invited her closer. Intrigued her as she watched his eyes fall shut, his hands gripping at her flesh tighter. Usual stoic scowl melting away as she continued the gentle exploration. As odd as she thought it might be, it was equally enjoyable she was finding. Stroking him carefully, trying to be gentle, still a little unsure of herself. His hands almost burning as he kneaded at her flesh, but there was no malice in his touch. It was a fire she welcomed, craved. A fire that seemed to ignite her very soul because she knew it would never really burn her.

Zuko swore on a groan feeling her gentle but firm grasp around him. Partly positive Katara was planning on killing him. Eyes flicking back to her, he swore he felt his spirit leave him seeing that coy lopsided smile on her face. That mischievous glint in her moonlit eyes when she looked back at him, the giggle between her lips that made him shudder. He was truly at her mercy and they both knew it. Forcing the air back to his lungs just to breathe. Trying to keep himself together, though she made that a very hard task. Knowing full well she could do whatever and he'd most likely thank her for it.

A part of him felt embarrassed by how easy he was to fall apart with her. The simplest of touch of her soft hands made him want to fall apart. The warm flutter that ran through him when she smiled at him. That beautiful smile that he swore could outshine the moon, eyes alight with a warmth he couldn't place. Truly he was always at her mercy. Knowing he'd do anything for that smile, to help keep the storms from her eyes, to hear her laugh without worry. She made him want to smile, like it was easy, natural. Swearing her happiness was contagious. Honestly a part of him felt helpless.

Helpless to every kiss she graciously graced him with. Snaking his hand into her hair when their lips met once more. Helping silence the moan that bubbled in the back of his throat as her hands cautiously trailed over his flesh. He had felt fire before, the pain of burning skin, but the spark she left against him was nothing like that. Her touch was intoxicating. A warm flame he'd gladly let engulf him because there was no pain. Even when her hands lingered across his scarred flesh. Never seeming to flinch away from it, never looking at him in disgust or fear as he had grown to expect. She just accepted it with the rest of him, looked at him instead with that warm tenderness that made his heart swell. A look that made him feel so weak.

A look he never really deserved.

He truly wondered how they had let themselves get so mixed up in this game. A game that neither seemed to want to end. Fall so deep into this odd hodgepodge of a couple. Some sort of lovers under the guise of fake husband and wife. Refusing to speak the silent truths that continued to pile up with every passing night. With every new day of their game. The lines between pretend and honesty blurring more and more. Zuko partly wondered where the line really ended.

Where did the lies end and the truth begin?

Did the lies really extend past the fake titles of husband and wife or is that as far as they reached. At this point they were just using their game as an excuse.

An excuse to further distance themselves from the truth.

Truth of reality.

Truths neither wanted to speak in order to protect themselves of the heartbreak waiting patiently at the end of their lies. Such as the truth that maybe they had gone too far. Though Zuko could not dictate the day they had crossed the line. Unsure if it was the day they agreed to play married or perhaps when they let themselves fall prey to their, previously unspoken, desires. Letting the once safe distance between them disappear. Truth that they had let their game grow beyond their control. Though they lied to themselves that they could still end this without pain. Though perhaps the truth was neither really wanted their pretend love to come to an end. To end the game of husband and wife. Perhaps both knew the truth that whatever was burning between them was not nothing. Truth being it was easy to entwine themselves together because maybe their love wasn't as fake as they willed it to be.

All the truths they never dared to give life to.

For fear their game of normalcy would combust to ash the moment the words were oxidized.

No longer able to hide the lies and secrets. The secret normalcy they had spent so many weeks, months, weaving together. The endless nights they had fabricated a life all of their own. Nights they sat on empty roofs just making up a life to escape reality. A secret life that let them be sane if only for a few hours a night.

A secret life that was _theirs._

A life without the fear of the war swallowing them whole. Without the fear of possible failure. The fear knowing they could lose it all. That all of this could be for nothing. Everything could be gone in an instant. But there were no avatars to train or threats of losing their remaining family in the life they had crafted. No death lingering with every turn of the moon. No crushing fear that they might not live to see the morning sun.

_It was just them._

That's all that mattered.

They had each other.

And they could just be normal.

He shivered feeling her breath hot against his neck, graciously gifting him with hickies of his own. Hickies that he knew were partly in return for the marks he had left against her skin. Because that didn't surprise him. Biting back a moan feeling her teeth ever so carefully nip at his skin. It was definitely payback. But he wouldn't argue it either. Even if it did feel like he was slowly losing his mind. The warm pit that welled in his stomach growing worse with every new nip, kiss and pass of her hand. Movements slow and methodical, unbearable teasing, knowing she was doing it on purpose. Perhaps this was one game he would lose.

He'd forfeit the win anyway though, even if it was maddening.

Katara couldn't stop the small coy grin on her face as she watched him writhe beneath her as she pulled back from his neck. Seeing the small bruises slowly begin to take form on his pale skin. Understanding now why he had left so many. A selfish desire. Enjoying the knowledge she was the one who left them. The one lucky enough to be privy to this game of fake romance. Who was able to entice such a cute face from him, to hear the bit back moans, the groans that escaped every now and again with another stroke of her hand. Unable to deny she thought it was rather hot, adding fuel to the fire burning inside her. Feeling him grow harder, she hadn't thought that possible.

She was selfish she was learning.

But he made it hard not to be.

Chewing her lip as she thought, eyes flicking back to his lower half. Thumb carefully wiping away the clear liquid that beaded out. Partly wondering if this was the same feeling he felt the night before. An odd want to push him over the edge, see him crumble in pleasure under her. She felt a warm knot twist in her stomach at the thought alone. Unsure why he was able to elicit such feelings from her. Truly a part of her thought she shouldn't _feel_ this much. Moving herself lower carefully, kissing the smooth skin near his navel. Smiling against his sweat slicked skin feeling him shudder. Hips bucking ever so slightly at her touch.

_He really had no reason to be so cute._ She thought with a small hum, leaving her own bout of kisses and marks along his heated skin. Looking back at him feeling him tense as she placed a slightly timid kiss to the base of his cock. Golden eyes looking back at her, brow furrowed, a look of what she made out to be panic. Worry she wasn't sure of.

“Want to stop?” she asked softly pulling her mouth away from him lightly. Not going to continue if he didn't want it. She wanted to make him happy, not upset. 

“No,” he breathed out once he found his voice. Hoarse in his throat, swallowing as he tried to keep himself together. Trying to ignore the rather stupid thought, that she looked very hot at the moment. No time for stupid teenage lust. He chided himself head falling back against her bed, eyes towards the ceiling. “But you don't have to... do _that_ ,” he mumbled out running a clammy hand over his burning face. Not that he hated it, no the idea alone of having her lips on him was almost enough to send him over the edge. But he didn't want her to feel obligated, as if she had to do it to play this weird game of husband and wife.

“I want to,” she answered back without an ounce of hesitation hearing the worry drenched on his words. Yes it was odd, and she wasn't sure if she was doing anything right, but it didn't stop the desire she had. Wanting to make him feel good. To just spoil him anyway she could. And perhaps to quell her own curiosity. After all he seemed to find pleasure in similar acts with her, so she was curious if she would find it equally appealing. The answer was making it's way towards yes, because seeing him like this was incredibly attractive she was learning. Certainly not helping the wet heat between her own thighs either. “If I didn't I wouldn't, you should know that by now,” she mused on a teasing lull. A small giggle barely escaping her.

Surely he had learned that by now. After all she could swear sometimes it seemed he knew her better than she knew herself. And she oddly found peace in that fact.

“I want to spoil you, okay?” she asked softly a warm smile gracing her face seeing him peek back at her. His face stained with a bashful blush she found adorable. As if he wasn't the one who had been between her legs first. She thought it was cute he was shy about this, though a part of it made her heart melt. Even like this he still worried about her, she couldn't not find that rather sweet. And just what she'd come to know of Zuko.

It was indeed a very Zuko thing to do.

But she truly, genuinely wanted to make him happy. To be enough for him. Even if she was unsure why it almost ached. A warmth that just buzzed through her. To give him the love he deserved as well. Because even if this was a fake love, she would not let it be one sided. He deserved just as many sweet treats he gifted her. And she may not be great, or know what she was doing, but she wanted to try. To figure it out just like everything else.

“Okay,” he gave in with a warm small laugh. A part of him wanted to argue her. As if she didn't spoil him nearly daily. To just be allowed to have this incredibly odd life with her, truly made him feel spoiled. A different spoiled than that of the stupid boy he had once been. Because he knew he didn't deserve this (not as if he had ever deserved much of his life in the fire nation capitol either).

Katara smiled at the warm laugh of surrender, not too surprised by his quick answer. Because she knew him too. Knew he'd stop her if he really didn't want her to continue. A mutual trust that they both understood. A trust that had grown immensely in the three months they'd played this game. A trust both of them had grown to rely on even without ever uttering it to reality. It was unspoken mostly. Often coming with the trust that they'd know they could always find the other. Trust that came with once buried secrets and long torn pain. A trust they would figure everything out together. A trust that at the end of the day they still had each other. Through the pain, scars, shamed secrets, they had each other to help find the normalcy again. To be able to put each other together again and just be okay with whoever they found when the pieces came together.

Brushing her lose hair behind her ear, swallowing some of her nerves. Letting herself relax because she knew there was no reason to be nervous. Though her movements were timid, going off of things she had only ever overheard, or read in very brief passing. Kissing the length of his cock softly. Moving slowly because there was never a rush and she selfishly enjoyed feeling him almost twitch underneath her. Finding the taste wasn't all that appealing, reminding her of the salty brine of the ocean. But she didn't hate it. She thought as she carefully took him into her mouth, a raspy moan escaping his lips.

Now that she found she enjoyed.

Not only was it just, well, very appealing, hearing and feeling his reactions helped her figure it out. Figuring she had to be doing something right as she carefully worked her mouth around him. Hot and heavy in her mouth, but a small part of her wanted to figure out every part of him. Figure out what could push him over the edge.

It took nearly all of his self control not to fall over the edge the moment he felt her mouth around him. Honestly if he hadn't known better, he'd swear she'd done it before. But he was quickly reminded she just knew him too well. As much as he had learned her she'd learned him as well. Choking back a moan, head falling against her bed trying to just breathe right. To not just let himself fall to her. A part of him desperately wanted to pull her back up and take control, but he wouldn't. Even with as maddening as she was. He would follow her lead always.

A growl burning in his throat, hands gripping her sheets trying to keep himself together as she worked her ridiculously hot mouth around him. Resisting the urge to pull her closer as he felt the burning knot in his stomach grow worse. Knowing he would not last long like this, but then again he was weak to her. Even if he didn't really fully understand why.

Didn't understand why it was so easy to resign himself to her mercy. Or well perhaps he did but he still refused to be honest with himself. A common factor between them both. Refusing to utter the truth they tried so hard to excuse. Equally afraid of the reality it would bring with it. It was much easier to lie to themselves.

Katara contemplated if she would let him finish like this or not. One hand she was curious, the other hand said no. She didn't want their game to end so soon, and because she was a little selfish. But how could she not be with him. A small smile cresting on her face when she pulled away from him, admiring the cute wrecked look on his face. Really he just made it too easy to want to be selfish when he looked at her like that. Biting her lip seeing his eyes flick back to her. Golden eyes that burned like embers, that even now looked at her like she was _everything_. A small shiver running down her spine, quickly averting her eyes before she lost all sensibility.

Managing to keep enough of her senses, taking a small breath as she moved back over him. Straddling his waist, smiling a little, giving him a soft kiss. Enjoying the gentle warmth of his hands on her body once more. She thought it was cute how quick he always was to touch her, not that she was much better. Not her fault he seemed built like a god and had the nerve to still be that cute. As if they didn't both know he could easily take control away, but he was still ever gentle. Let her lead in this odd fake romance tonight.

Holding his face in her hands softly, giving him a quick kiss before she sat back up. A small giggle leaving her lips at his expression, a childish pout when she pulled back. Though she was sure she was just as bad, often hating when they had to part. But she was sure she could manage to make it up to him. Biting back a giggle at the thought, he'd probably pout more if she told him. Carefully moving herself onto him, using her hand to help guide him. Chewing her bottom lip, unable to bite back the small mewl of pleasure that escaped feeling him inside her. He was still big, but she noted it wasn't as uncomfortable. Partly sure that was because there were a lot less nerves.

Taking a moment to just breathe, let herself adjust to the feeling before she began to move her hips. Unable to stop the small grin watching him bite his lip as she rolled her hips against him. Working on finding a pace that worked for both of them. Though she wouldn't lie and say she didn't like teasing him, moving her hips just a little bit slower than either of them probably wanted. Working him up on purpose, she didn't want their game to come to an end too soon. Biting back a moan of her own feeling his hands take a firm hold of her hips. Holding her a little tighter, knowing she would bruise in the morning but she didn't care. Liked him too much to care, because his marks were different; she liked the marks he left on her body Maybe it was selfish of her. Swallowing a giggle seeing his brows furrow, knowing he was trying to keep himself together. To try and keep his self control under tact.

But she wanted to see him come undone.

To be able to make him come apart as easily as he made her.

Give him the same blissful pleasure he gifted her.

To help him ease away the pain if only for a brief moment. Let him get lost in the euphoria that came when they were alone. The heated pleasure of fake love. Fake love that came with selfish kisses and starving touches. Warm smiles and gentle laughter. A fake love they worked together to try and figure out just as they tried to figure each other out. Figure out how to love each other. Though perhaps she was being a little selfish tonight. She pondered briefly gazing back at him as he laid against her bed. Silky inky hair a mess that haloed around his pale face, shaggy bangs falling in his face, slightly stuck with sweat. A very far cry from his usual dry stoic expressions. Softly brushing his bangs from his face, gently petting his scarred cheek. Even though it was barren, it was smooth, warm just like the rest of him. A soft flame. Golden eyes gazing back at her, igniting a heat in her belly she couldn't name. She always felt so weak to such a look, such a genuine warmth in his eyes that she wasn't sure what to make of it. Wasn't sure where the falseness ended. Smiling back at him softly, thumb grazing his bitten lips. Soft and warm, feeling his breath hitch in his throat.

He was trying so hard to be quiet.

Trying was the key word. Neither of them found it easy to be quiet. Though she enjoyed the moans that escaped him. The raspy groans that echoed a purr. Perhaps she was selfish that she wanted to be the only woman able to make him come so _undone_.

To see his usual gruff demeanor fall with the softest of kisses. His usual stoic scowl melt from his face, replaced with a hazy bliss as they let their bodies entwine with each other. See his skin tint red with a bashful blush, feel his muscles twitch under her fingertips. Touches that were almost timid but gentle just the same. The heat he just radiated that made her body buzz with every caress and kiss. Selfish that she wanted to be the only one privy to their fake love. To get him to melt as easily as he made her.

“Katara,” he breathed out, voice cracking on needy desperation. As if she was life itself. Trying his hardest to just remain quiet. Not needing to wake anyone. To ruin their well crafted game. But she made silence into a nearly impossible task. With every gentle rock of her hips, every warm crash of her body against his, was maddening in every right.

Easily taking his breath with every heated collision of their skin. A warm pit twisting in his stomach, slender fingers digging into her hips as if she'd vanish the moment he let go.

A part of him hated it.

Hated how easy he came undone under her touch. Any sense of himself seeming to melt away with every touch or warm kiss. The underlying heat that came with every touch of her lips against his flesh. Hated how easily her name bubbled in his throat. How easily she made him feel whole in a way he had never known before. How natural their what if love felt.

But he couldn't bring himself to want to end this either. Equally hating the moment when he knew they would have to part. The brunt truth of reality. The harsh chill that came with the reminder that their warm normalcy was merely a game. That they would lie to themselves again in the morning when they swore to nothingness once again. Swearing to the spirits there was nothing between them other than a game of fake love they created to feel normal.

But if they were really honest they each knew they were anything but normal. This game that they continued to play was anything _but_ normal.

Fake lovers that fell into a very comfortable intimacy. That melded so easily into the fake life that started as merely a story. A story with nothingness in between the lines. No kisses, no touches, just nothing. Nothingness that neither were sure was ever truly there. Unsure when nothingness had melted into something so, _real_. A nothingness they still tried to swear to when asked. Deny that any of this fake love was anything else.

As if it wasn't all just a false.

Always remembering at the end of the day there would be nothing.

_There should be nothing_. Echoed in his brain letting a moan die in his throat. The taste of fresh iron in his mouth as his teeth cut into his bottom lip. A hard shudder running through his spine feeling her soft hands rake across his flesh. A soft coolness that felt just as electric as lightning. Off set by the heat that came with every rock of her hips.

Zuko knew in the back of his mind that, this fake love shouldn't be as easy as it was panning out to be. That it shouldn't be as easy as it was for them to fall into this game. As easy as it was to let their worries wash away with every sunset. To let themselves fall in love every night under the moonlit sky as they explored the back allies, playing childish games with silly bets. Shouldn't feel as right as it did when they let themselves close the space between them. Letting themselves fall easily into every warm kiss or gentle touch. Shouldn't feel as natural as it had seemed to become. How easy they let themselves melt together as if this game was everything _but_ a lie.

Letting themselves forget that their love was only a game if only for a few hours.

Knowing they would have to fall out love once more with the dawning sun.

Though Zuko found falling out of love a much harder task than to fall into it. Finding himself beginning to dread the dawning sun. Knowing that Katara would leave with the moon. Even stretching their games as far as the night would lend them. The moon never seemed to last long enough before the sun came back to snuff it out. Always dreading the cold emptiness that welled in his chest when her hand slipped from his. The ache that cradled his heart every dawn when he watched her disappear into the inner ring. An ache he tried so hard to ignore. Because it was an ache he knew he shouldn't feel. It was simply inevitable.

But at the moment he chose to ignore the inevitable. Choosing instead to keep his focus on Katara, and the maddening pleasure she graciously gifted. The unbearable heat growing inside of them that only grew worse with every rock of their hips. The once slow pace abandoned, though he was unsure who dictated the choice. Pulling her into a kiss easily to help silence them both. One hand snaking into her mess of curls, the other gripping her hip. Trying to keep his self control in tact. Though she made that nearly impossible.

“Zuko,” Katara whimpered against his lips, words soaked in pleasure. Trying her hardest to keep herself together. Trying to keep her focus on him and not her own pleasure, though he was making that very hard. Feeling his hand slip between their bodies. Partly wondering if it was return for her own teasing. A shudder shooting through her feeling his fingers slip between them, thumb rubbing small circles just above where their bodies connected.

A white hot pleasure that made her mind go numb. Chewing her lip to bite back a moan as he easily pulled her closer. Breath hot against her skin, his teeth nipping at her jaw ever so lightly. Katara found it easy to just melt into his touch. The heated kisses he gifted against her neck. The heated pleasure that came with every move of their hips. A part of her knew he was doing it on purpose, though she thought he shouldn't. She was supposed to be spoiling him.

Trying to pout at him as she refused to let him take away all her senses. Pulling back looking him in the eye, trying to keep her pout though she wasn't sure how well it worked. She wanted to spoil him and refused to let him make her lose her senses first.

“I'm supposed to spoil you,” she tried to scold him but the tremble in her voice gave her away easily. Moving his hand away from her, interlacing their fingers together. Other hand resting against his chest, fingers splayed over his heated skin, helping keep her balance as she moved her hips against him.

“You are,” he corrected on a small chuckle eyes flicking back to hers. He felt plenty spoiled tonight, and so very undeserving of it. “But you're important too,” he added on a breath as she took back most of the control. He just wanted to make sure she was pleased too. Not wanting to be the jackass and be the only one to get satisfaction out of this odd game.

She pouted a little not really wanting to argue him about it, though she thought it was a foolish thought. This wasn't about her right now, it was about him. Just wanting to gift him the same pleasures he granted her. She just wanted to love him like he deserved. Even if she wasn't that great, and he could probably do much better. And she might not ever understand why he was able to make her just melt so easily. Or why he looked at her with such a warm tenderness, that made her feel something she couldn't really name.

“I like to spoil you too,” he mumbled seeing the look on her face. The pensive look in her eyes. He wanted to love her too. To just be enough for her.

“Why?” she breathed out. Choking back a mewl of pleasure that burned in her throat, feeling the warm knot grow worse. Using all her will to just keep herself together. But she knew he was close too, feel the way his grip tightened, breath hitched in his throat. The look in his eyes. She knew he was trying to stay together too.

“Because I'm selfish,” he sighed out words strained with pleasure. Selfish because he found himself enjoying this game more than he knew he should. Selfish because he wanted to be the only man privy to her fake love. To be able to see her come as undone as she made him. Biting his lip to swallow a moan. Trying hard to keep himself together. To keep the last of his senses. Though he knew it would be easy to fall to her. Easy to just let go of any restraint he tried to keep a hold of. That slowly chipped away with every feverish rock of her body against him. Though he knew it was hopeless to try and fight it.

Katara blinked at the answer, it equally baffled her but not. Because she understood it in a way she didn't really have words for. Just a feeling. A warm feeling that wrapped around her heart that almost made her laugh. A feeling that felt natural. That came easily with him. Something she had only realized when they were apart. When she found him mingling into her thoughts. Entwining their what if life with reality. An unspoken understanding because she knew she was selfish too.

“So let's be selfish together,” she mused softly before giving him a warm kiss. “Okay?” she mumbled against his lips, feeling the sliver of a smile on his face.

“Okay,” he agreed in the warm air between them before pulling her back into another kiss. Agreeing to be selfish together because that's what they would tell themselves this game was. A selfish game with selfish desires.

They fell easily into the selfish desires that buzzed through them. Letting their senses fall with ease. Getting tangled in the white hot pleasure of selfish pleasures and fake love. Sloppy kisses to silence broken moans. Quite whispers of worship between beaten breaths. Gentle hands with heated touches, as if to be as close as they could. Let their bodies entwine until there was nothing between them. And even then it never felt like enough. Letting themselves fall with each other. Fall in love filled lies. Until they were nothing but a mess of sweaty entangled limbs. Panting breath as they tried to just breathe right again. Trembling bodies trying to just find their senses again.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked quietly voice quiet and hoarse. Kissing her gently as they slowly came back to their senses.

“Yea,” she breathed out eyes flicking back to him, enjoying the blissful lull on his face. Returning the gentle affection happily. Enjoying his gentle caresses, helping her slowly ease back to reality. “What about you?”

“'m great,” he mumbled on a small chuckle though no lie on his tongue. “I certainly won't object to being spoiled again,” he teased lightly giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, his hands softly caressing her trembling skin. Enjoying her own lingering soft touch as well, feeling her fingers dust over his skin.

“It was fun,” she giggled a little returning every lazy kiss he gave her. Enjoying the warm sweetness that lingered on every one. Not the hungry lust filled kisses. Neither trying to work each other up again. Just taking solace in the warmth of the other, the comfort of they granted each other. She gave him a soft kiss before carefully pulling back. Moving herself off of him before it got uncomfortable. Feeling the mess they had made again, she was much more aware of it like this. “Sorry,” she mumbled moving to grab a rag from the dresser to help clean them up.

Zuko sat up when she got off of him, not that he minded the position but the small bed might not have. Stretching his arms, cracking his back lightly. Watching her shuffle through her dresser. He didn't care about the mess that much.

“Don't be, it's more my fault,” he replied with a half of a smirk. Granted he knew he should be better, but at the time the thought seemed to escape both of them. But he didn't worry terribly about it either because it felt foolish. Sure they hadn't done it enough for it to be a reality, and there were ways to prevent the possibilities.

She shrugged a little, helping clean up the mess they had made. Giving him a quick peck, offering a small smile. “Team effort,” she joked back lightly with a small snort of a laugh. “I'll just blame you for the bruises in the morning.”

“Hmm sounds like a deal,” he chuckled taking her hand in his, interlacing her fingers lightly. Pulling her closer with ease giving her a soft kiss. Smiling against her lips when she returned the gesture. “Next time I'm spoiling you, no complaints.”

She laughed at the quick quip, crawling back into the bed with him. Letting him get comfortable before nestling in beside him. Entangling her hand with his again once they were settled.

“You always spoil me, so I guess I can't complain,” she retorted with a small false huff of annoyance. Reality being she certainly wouldn't complain because honestly he always made her feel spoiled. Even if it was annoying sometimes, and confusing. She wouldn't protest it because it meant they would fall into their selfish love again.

“Good,” he hummed kissing her forehead softly, swiping some of her hair from her face. Smiling seeing the soft sleepy smile on her face. A part of him reminded why it was so easy to be selfish with her. The selfish want to be the only man lucky enough to have this, very odd, mostly fake love. To see the sleepy smiles, the warm kisses and lazy caresses. Even though he knew the painful reality, he didn't really deserve it. To be spoiled with fake love, though he would gladly spoil her without a doubt in his mind. She deserved it much more than he did.

“Try to get some sleep,” she mumbled on a yawn feeling sleep tug at her. Curling into him easily, enjoying the comforting warmth. The gentle lazy hand in her hair. The equally sleepy kisses he gifted her. Barely dusting her skin but warm all the same.

“You too,” he chuckled a little holding her a little closer when she snuggled closer. Kissing her cheek softly. “Sleep well Katara,” he spoke softly seeing her eyes grow heavy, knowing she was trying not to fall asleep. Not wanting their game to reach it's nightly end, knowing they would fall out of love in the morning. Kissing the top of her head softly, hand lazily running through the knots in her hair. Enjoying the weight of her body against him, happy to just hold her. Happy to love her if only for a night. Taking solace in the truth that though they would fall out of love with the morning sun, they would fall in love again with the cresting moon. And for the moment he was happy with that because that was enough. Enough to be able to love her at all.

Smiling seeing her fall asleep, feeling her body relax against him. The soft methodical breathing that wasn't quite snoring. Unsure how long he just laid with her. Though he felt sleep tug at him, exhaustion washing over him as laid there just happy to be able to hold her close. A part of him not wishing to fall into the hands of sleep knowing it would bring the end of their love sooner. Another day closer to the inevitable truth.

“I love you,” he whispered knowing she would never hear it. Fast asleep beside him. But he knew it would be the only time to say it. Say it without consequences because he knew when the sun returned it would be a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have that mood when you secretly fake marry your once sworn enemy and end up actually loving and cherishing them?
> 
> Anyway sorry for the long wait, and only coming back with this hot mess lmao  
> It's actually because I had a really hard time with the next chapter ( that should be out soon it's mostly done now )  
> But because I appreciate all of you i decided to give you a treat, if thats what you can call this lmao  
> Some more tenderness from the dorks who are not in love but are actually so in love it'sgoingtohurtsomuchinafewchaptersfromnow ovob
> 
> but also I just want to say thank you guys for such sweet comments, i literally probably can't say it enough but it really makes me so happy you guys enjoy this ;;A;; i love writing it and i only hope you guys continue to enjoy it


	12. Caught...?

For once in his life Zuko found himself cursing the morning sun that dared to banish the moon again. Silently cursing the dawning light that seeped through the cracked curtains. Cursing the annoying songbirds that chirped outside. Cursing the whole morning for daring to come at all. Only really alerting him to the fact it was a new day. Another morning. The warm burst of sun only letting him know their game was over for another day. Knowing he had to get up before her friends rose as well. Leave before anyone knew he was there at all. Leave before they were forced to end the game once and for all. Letting out a heavy sigh scowling at the dreaded thought alone. Not yet ready for them to fall out of love for another day. As much as he knew he should untangle himself from his sleeping companion sooner than later, even if it ran the risk of waking her. Oh he truly hated the morning sun today.

A part of him wanted nothing more than to stay where he was, the warm embrace of his nightly wife. Just stay in bed with her for longer than a brief morning. But alas he knew that ran the high risk of being caught. They were already gambling enough with his presence there at all. Running the risk of being forced to end their nightly charade for good. A part of him wondered if he feared death or the end of the game more at the moment. Though he knew truthfully they probably should have never started the game at all. As much of a sour taste that left in his mouth at the thought alone.

_Nothing._

It was supposed to be nothing.

Just a game.

A game that was _supposed_ to only be nothing. Nothing more than a lie and a story. Something that would never be reality because such a thing was impossible in the war torn life. Reality being they would go there separate ways at the end of the game and lie to themselves it wouldn't hurt. They would lie and put everything behind them like nothing ever happened. Because that's how their lives were supposed to be. Reminding themselves this was all a game of pretend. A fake love. Fake titles of husband and wife.

Just a fake sense of normalcy.

An odd normalcy. A normalcy they each craved. Something to separate them from the burning war that waged against their lives. The pain that they each kept buried in their hearts. Something to just snuff out the hurt if only for a night. A mundane life that didn't revolve around the war or the avatar. The false sense that the death threat that lingered over them constantly was simply not there. There was no one wishing to see them dead. No one depending on either of them to try and stop the war. Something to just stop the war from burning them completely to ash. With a fake game of love they were allowed to just be normal. Normal with no expectations, no one to disappoint. They were allowed to just try and figure out who they were underneath the war. Even if it was merely a game.

A game that they knew would have to end eventually.

But also a game neither truly wanted to end.

Because he knew there was a new heartbreak waiting patiently at the end of their game. A heartbreak they would try and lie themselves out of. To lie to themselves that it was nothing. Lie and return to the way their lives should be. Without each other. No more nightly games of normalcy. No more fake love. They would go their separate ways the reality was supposed to go. She would leave with the avatar and he would continue to avoid his problems like the coward he is. And he would lie to himself that he was okay with letting her go. He would lie and say he was happy if she was happy. Though he knew she wasn't, but he wouldn't argue it. Because he had no room to argue.

He will just lie to himself as always. Swallow the pain. What was another loss anyway? Surely he would be used to it by now. It was probably just fated to be by the spirits. No matter how much he truthfully didn't want their game to end. To watch her return to the war when it reared it's ugly head again. He would lie and say he was okay. Because that's just how life was supposed to go.

A small part of him wished they could go back to nothing.

But that was more foul than the end of the game. An end he didn't wish to bring really. Because he didn't want to fall out of love just yet. He didn't want to let her go. As selfish as it was he wanted to be able to love her until she disappeared to reality. To keep their game going until she was no longer there. Keep the heartbreak away for as long as they could manage.

And perhaps that was what compelled the young firebender to decide to finally move. Reminding himself he hated the thought of the end of the game more than he hated the morning sun. Because he loved the woman beside him more than he dared to admit aloud without the cover of moonlight. Even though he knew he had no right to claim such a thing. Had no right to love her outside of their crafted game. Letting out a heavy sigh, eyes flicking back to the ceiling, watching the warm orange hues envelope the room. Snuffing out the once cool tones of the moonlight. Listening to the quiet house, the gentle rhythmic breathing of the woman who was using him more of a pillow. A part of him hated how peaceful he felt at the moment. Eyes flicking back to Katara, still asleep, mostly laying on him than the actual bed. Not that he really minded either. At most he hated the fact he had to get up and risk waking her. Not really able to put it off longer, not wanting to risk anyone else waking up either.

_Really._

He thought with a small scowl, more annoyed with himself and the dreaded morning sun. Kissing the top of her head lightly, holding her just a little closer as he fought himself to just let her go. Let her go and get up. As much as he hated the thought but he really didn't want to be caught by anyone. Positive if her brother found them he would think the worst, and Zuko didn't blame him there. His mind lingering back to their conversation earlier that night. Really, he knew, he should just man up and accept Katara's offer. Come clean and try to do something good for a change. Something that didn't just come down to him running away again. Trying to avoid everything he didn't want to really deal with. Like the war or his more than dysfunctional family. Work up the courage and apologize to them for only trying to kill them for nearly two years. Apologize to the avatar for, well, everything. Though he knew no matter how many times he said he was sorry would never be enough. The words still felt hollow on his tongue. Only ever adding to the guilt that continued to build.

Everything felt like a mess.

It was easier to just fall into the game of fake normalcy. But as much as he wished they could extend their game, they really couldn't. It was too high of a risk he really didn't feel like trying today. So he would force himself to just let her go, get up and leave for another day. Letting out a hollowed breath, rolling his eyes to himself. _Curse the morning sun_. He thought to himself as he carefully shifted himself. Gently moving Katara off of him so he could hopefully get up without a hassle. Though he was met with a sleepy whack to the face and groggy whine. Stopping him before he was able to exit the bed.

“Nooo...” Katara whined voice laced with sleep as she tried to pull him back down with her. “You're warm.”

“I have to go,” he replied quietly though made no real effort to peel her hand away from his arm. Letting out a small laugh as she tried to pull him back. Not that he wouldn't like to, he would gladly lay back down with her. But he knew they were already running late. “You have to let me go Katara.”

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled sleepy blue eyes peeking back at him. Truly not wanting their game to end yet. Not wanting him to leave her for another day. Wishing to just stay curled up with him _just_ a little longer. Before they had to go back to reality. “Stay with me for five more minutes, please?”

Zuko cursed the spirits seeing that sleepy puppy-dog look. Half knowing she was doing it on purpose like a brat. Half tempted to give into her sleepy pleas. As if it was much of an argument on want. He more than wanted to, he just knew he couldn't. Letting out a small sigh lips pursing to a pout looking back at her. “Katara, you know I can't,” he grumbled displeased with leaving as well. “I'd love to stay but it's already morning.”

“I know, but please, Zuko,” Katara whined wrapping her arms around his neck, casually, easily pulling him just a little closer. Close enough for a kiss, a mostly sleepy kiss. “Just a little longer?”

Zuko pouted seeing the sleepy coy smirk on her face. Truly cursing the spirits for daring to bring a new day. Finding his protests were quickly feigning with every new kiss as she easily pulled him closer. As if he was really arguing it. He preferred kisses over leaving. He was almost ready to just give into her request and return to morning snuggles, that was until they were both jolted up by the loud slam of her door being forced open.

“Fuck,” Katara hissed with a snarl at the quick intrusion glaring at the intruder who dared to interrupt them. Scowling seeing the smug twelve year old in the doorway. Cursing to the spirits knowing this had to be some sort of payback for daring to find some peace.

“Oh good, you're awake,” Toph spoke all too gleefully for either of the half naked teens to like. Earning a collective groan in response to the morning greeting. Snickering a little to herself knowing she was interrupting something. “Well, good morning to you two too.”

“I locked that door,” Katara grumbled as she was forced to relinquish Zuko from her grasp, letting him get out of bed. Silently cursing the smug earth bender lingering in the doorway. Curse her metal bending talents and metal locks. Swiping her bedhead knots out of her face as she shuffled to sit up better.

“And I unlocked it,” Toph replied with a smug snicker, arms crossed over her chest. Katara noting quickly she was still mostly in her pajamas, appearing to be half dressed from the bottom up. Still wearing her sleep shirt. Hair still a wild mass that Katara still didn't understand how she controlled at all.

“What do you want Toph?” Katara groaned with a heavy roll of her eyes. Surely not even Toph was cruel enough to interrupt them just to bother them. Not this early in the morning anyway. Toph liked to sleep like the rest of them, so surely there had to be a real reason for this morning wake up call.

“Where'd you put my spare bedding?” Toph asked with a small huff crossing her arms. Honestly she'd prefer to go back to sleep as well, but she at least wanted clean sheets.

 _Ah_. Katara thought at the question, quickly understanding the intrusion and half dressed attire. Some of her annoyance fading as she shuffled to climb out of bed. It was too late for her to try and go back to sleep. She was much too awake and she wasn't going to not help her friend.

“I hadn't put it away yet, it's still in the other room with the rest of the laundry,” Katara answered on a yawn rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes to help get rid of the sleep. Though she could have sworn she had told Sokka to take care of the laundry for her the other evening. But then again she knew it was useless the moment she asked any of them for such a simple thing. Not that she held much strife with Toph with laundry, she was fine helping her if she needed. But Sokka was completely capable, he was not twelve. “Give me a minute I'll come help, you should go get washed up.”

“Kay, don't get too distracted with your boyfriend,” Toph snickered with a grin as she slouched against the door frame hanging half in half out of the room. Listening to the two of them shuffle around.

“Not my boyfriend,” Katara corrected quickly as she fumbled around trying to fully wake up and get dressed. Accepting Zuko's help as he handed her some fresh clothes, giving him a half asleep kiss in thanks. “You still have the deal to uphold, for at least two weeks,” she added with a swift pointed finger in Toph's direction.

“Oh right my mistake,” Toph lamented with a dramatic sigh holding a hand over her heart as if in sorrow. Tilting her head back as if to lament the mis-identification. “Of course, that's right, he's your _husband_.”

“Toph!” Katara scolded with a small tired snap. It was too early for her dramatics. Honestly, she didn't understand where she found the energy to be a brat so early in the morning. “We told you it isn't like that.”

“Not what it sounded like last night,” Toph corrected with a dry snort of a laugh. Not that she had wanted to listen to the birds and bees, they just weren't very quiet. Her room was just across the hall after all. Granted in their defense sneaking wasn't quite easy when one saw with their feet.

Katara's face burned brighter than a flame at Toph's quick comment. Quickly deciding if they ever snuck back to her room they would make sure either Toph wasn't there or they were absolutely alone. Shaking her head quickly trying to ignore the fact that Toph may have heard every bit of her and Zuko's night together. Trying not to let it bother her that much as she finished pulling on her clothes, making sure she looked presentable enough.

“Enough, we're not talking about it,” Katara sighed quickly tying her knotted hair out of her way. She would brush it later. “I'm going to go make up your bed, remember the deal,” she instructed looking at Toph as she paused just before the door way turning back towards Zuko who was helping strip her own bed. “You can stay for breakfast if you want, really not a bad option.”

“It would make breakfast entertaining,” Toph agreed with a cheerful flit to her voice standing a little straighter. Looking over in Zuko's direction. Really she was curious to how Sokka and Aang would respond, and what excuse the fake-married couple would try and use. Unsure if the truth was as entertaining as any lie they could spin to why their once sworn enemy was in their house. And not trying to just kidnap the avatar. “Honestly it'd be like breakfast and a show.”

“No, thank you,” Zuko denied quickly with a roll of his eyes. Finishing getting the dirty sheets off of Katara's bed, tossing them in the hamper with the rest of her dirty laundry. He had no want to be caught by either Katara's brother or the avatar. Toph was enough for one morning. More so with the mortifying knowledge she had heard everything. Swearing next time they played this game they had to be alone. Or Toph just not in the same house. “I should just leave before anything else happens.”

“Aww no fun _uncle_ ,” Toph pouted with a huff blowing some of her jet black bangs from her milky eyes. Bringing back their little fake family just for fun. It wasn't her fault they kept her up half the night because they couldn't be quiet. Which was by itself great blackmail information for later dates and or upping silencing bargains. Oh yea she was definitely going to up her bargain for this. Which was also _not_ her fault they chose to be stupid and keep lying. When all their issues could be resolved with a simple chat, or well maybe not simple. But a chat nonetheless. Granted she knew Aang was the jealous type so his reaction to find out Katara and Zuko were a couple, _might not_ be the best thing. But Toph was every bit curious just to see the outcome. “Where's your sense of adventure?”

“Don't call me that,” Zuko huffed with a pout, pinching Toph's cheeks in return for her snarky remark. It was too early for such sass. Not acting in malice more in an elder brother kind of way who was tired of her annoying teasing. Honestly she reminded him of his sister when they were younger. A drama loving brat. And Katara called him a drama queen. He had nothing on Azula or Toph apparently. “Don't you know it's rude to be such a little brat so early in the morning?”

Toph let out a dramatic whine in response as he pinched her face. Honestly surprised by the action. And half tempted to rock punch him for touching her at all. But it also just made her laugh. No one ever retaliated like that to her. Usually they just got mad or annoyed. Unable to deny that it was kind of fun when he _didn't_.

“Where's the fun in being polite?” Toph snarked back with a laugh as she wiggled her head out of his grasp. “Besides i'd say it's equally rude sneaking into our house and keeping me awake half the night,” she added with a smug hum, hands on her hips as she eyed him, or well approximately she hoped.

“I was _invited_ thank you very much,” he sassed back mimicking her dramatic snarky pose and tone. Choosing to give into the attention seeking actions. Reminding him of the days before Azula wanted to just be an only child. “And I do not confirm nor deny any involvement in your lack of sleep, that sounds like a _you_ problem.”

“Yea, my problem being two people playing a weird game of house,” Toph snorted with a roll of her shoulders. “Which I'm not sure if you guys are playing anymore or not?” she added with a mischievous grin as she looked back at the elder boy. Granted she had never really believed that they were just playing a game, either that or they were both really dedicated to winning. “Since you lov–”

“Silence,” Zuko cut her off quickly hearing the beginning of the sassy remark. Holding a hand over her mouth to keep the words away. “It's bad to break deals,” he added before feeling her lick his hand. Grimacing quickly as he took it back, wiping it against his tunic. _Gross._

“I made that deal with Katara, you're free game,” Toph corrected with a smug grin and swift nod. Sure she knew it was a cheaty kind of thing. But it was fun. “So unless you're going to offer something good, _your_ secrets are free game.”

Zuko scowled rolling his eyes. He had half a mind to point out his secrets were Katara's as well in this odd game, so she'd still be breaking her deal. But he relented the other half telling him Toph would spin a decent loop hole out of it. Letting out a sigh. He wasn't going to gamble with it. He was bad with risks, clearly.

“Fine, what do you want to keep your silence?” he asked dryly looking back at the young girl. A young girl who he thought was having too much amusement in this.

Toph let out a small hum as she crossed her arms, tapping a hand against her cheek as she thought. It was easier thinking of a bargain with Katara, unsure what she really wanted from the firebender. Sure she could probably ask for money but that seemed pointless at the moment and she was sure Katara would scold her. She perked up as she thought of something. Something probably only he could really help her with.

“Teach me pai-sho!” Toph answered with a cheery hum of satisfaction. “You can play can't you?”

Zuko quirked a brow at the bargain, not what he expected. Half ready to pay his soul and eternal damnation for her silence. Or whatever pocket money he had on him at the moment. But was quickly reminded she wasn't _exactly_ like his own sister. Still though it was an odd offer nonetheless. Unsure what use pai-sho held over silence.

“Pai-sho?” he reiterated as if to make sure he heard her right. “Yes I know it, why?”

“I want to beat your Uncle at it, surely you're the best bet to learn from on how to win,” Toph answered with a smile that wasn't conniving or smug. Just a child who wanted to beat a friend at a game. “I know basics but it's kind of confusing.”

“He kicks my butt too, so I don't know if I'll really be help,” Zuko snorted on a dry laugh. He had been playing against his uncle for years and never got close to a win. Though he remembered Uncle making a remark he had gotten better, but he still never won. Shaking his head lightly before holding out a hand. He had nothing really to lose he guessed. “But okay I'll help you learn pai-sho, and you keep silent about the game.”

“Deal!” Toph agreed a giddy flit to her voice as she quickly squeezed his hand to seal the deal. “I promise not to tell them about your weird love affair.”

“Not a love affair,” Katara cut in quickly as she returned from Toph's room. Partly curious to what kind of deal she had wiggled out Zuko in the time being. “What did you bargain?”

“Pai-sho,” Zuko answered simply with a small shrug. “Though I was ready to offer my soul if needed.”

“Don't give her ideas,” Katara snorted a little at the dry remark. “Alright, your sheets are changed, and clean clothes returned to your room as well, they're on the dresser,” she added looking back at Toph.

“Oh I don't think your soul's on the table,” Toph snickered with a smug grin punching him in the arm. “I think you already gave that up, so I'll just take pai-sho, or sweets,” she laughed as she turned to return to her own room. “I'm going back to sleep, wake me for breakfast.”

“Sleep well,” Katara replied watching her return to her room before she looked back at Zuko. “I'll walk you out if you _really_ don't want to stay,” she sighed with an all too dramatic huff of a pout.

He laughed a little at the false tone of sorrow on her tongue, rolling his eyes. “I didn't say I don't want to, it's not a matter of want,” he corrected leaning down giving her a kiss on the cheek. “But being caught by a smug twelve year old is enough for one morning, I don't want to die.”

Katara pouted a little knowing he wasn't wrong. She just hated the fact he wasn't wrong. She was sure her brother would absolutely lose his marbles if he woke up to Zuko in their house. And not trying to kill them. Letting out a deep breath shutting her bedroom door behind them. Surely she would have to think of a better way to bring it up to her brother before they just decided to tell the truth.

Or well some of the truth.

“Have you thought about it at all though?” she questioned curiously as they walked into the other room. “The offer of joining us?”

“Still thinking,” he answered as he sat to pull on his shoes. “I still have doubts, it'd only be adding to the already blaring target on your backs.”

“Eh, we'd deal with it,” she corrected calmly swiping some lose hair behind her ear. Leaning against the half wall that separated the doorway from the living room. Leaning her head against her hand. “I still think it'd be the best option,” she added with a small hum, a hint of a grin gracing her face.

“What's that look?” he questioned seeing the grin as he stood back up, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Oh think about it Zuko,” she hummed with a small sway of her hips as she thought. Looking back at him unable to hide the grin on her face. A partly wicked idea coming to mind. A logically wicked idea. “If you joined us, you wouldn't have to sneak into the house, or sneak _out,_ ” she flitted with a small giggle.

He gave her flat look as they lingered in the doorway. Catching her implication quickly. They wouldn't have to cut the morning snuggles short. She was being cheeky and he wasn't quite sure if he was willing to argue her or not.

“You could just stay in bed with me, clothes optional, all morning,” she mused softly giving him the best innocent smile she could as she leaned back from the half wall. Giving a dramatic wistful sigh. “We wouldn't have to worry about morning curfews.”

“Maybe if you win the next game of hide and seek, I'll think more about it,” he snickered with a grin, crossing his arms across his chest, partly enjoy her dramatics. Quickly reminded she was an equal drama queen. “Without cheating.”

“Oh that's a terrible rule, you've yet to win without cheating too you know,” she huffed with a scowl of a pout. About to protest it before she felt her heart nearly stop, hearing someone else wake up. Listening as another door down the hall opened, knowing it wasn't Toph's. Figuring it was most likely her brother judging by the sound of the footsteps heading their way. “But that's a deal if you're being serious,” she mumbled quietly keeping her eye on the hallway momentarily before moving to open the door half shuffling him out of view, she hoped.

“I'm always serious,” he shot back quickly mimicking her pouting face before following her lead. He really had no intention of being caught. “Haven't you learned that by now?”

“Always serious my ass,” she snorted with a roll of her eyes. Turning her head seeing her brother sludge by on the way to the kitchen. Themselves half in and half out of the front door. Sokka not seeming to pay them much mind, which she was thankful for. Trying to keep Zuko out of view the best she could, though unsure how well she actually succeeded. “If we're lucky he'll write it off as a dream,” she whispered waiting for her brother to return to his room.

“I'm never lucky,” Zuko grumbled in return seeing her brother walk by them again. Feeling his own heart pick up in panic. Unsure if he should pray to the spirits to spare him yet or not.

“Morning Katara, Zuko,” Sokka yawned with a blasé wave as he walked by the pair lingering in the doorway. Appearing to have rolled out of bed not too long ago, probably for the purpose of food as he trudged out of the kitchen. Though he didn't seem to linger much on the surprise fire bender in their house. Never even seeming to make a comment on him at all as he continued back to his room.

Katara and Zuko were momentarily stunned silent as they watched the half asleep Sokka calmly walk by them again. Either unsure what to really do in the moment, both frozen in surprise just standing in the doorway at the calm response. Though Katara was wondering if her brother even seemed to register the actual truth of what he had said or not. But she didn't want to linger on it if he chose to wake up quick. Turning back to Zuko, nudging him lightly before he was fully caught.

“Should probably hurry, unless you want to you know, stay?” Katara mumbled as she grabbed the mail for a cover story. Eyes flicking back to Zuko seeing him fidget, shaking the surprise from himself. “I'm great with pancakes you know.”

“I'd love to, but I don't really feel like dying today, I do have work,” he sassed back dryly looking back at her. Hearing a shout of surprise emit from inside, only concluding it was her brother. “I think he realized.”

“Hmm,” Katara agreed looking over her shoulder hearing a loud crash from down the hall. “I'll see you later though right?” she asked looking back at Zuko.

“Well we do owe each other dinner so of course,” he answered with a small chuckle, a grin pulling at his mouth. “Though I promise if I fuck it up I'll treat you to dinner instead.”

“You always treat me, I'm starting to believe out of pity,” she huffed with a false pout as she leaned against the door, half in and half out of the house. Silently cursing her brother's quickly oncoming panic. Hearing the slam of his bedroom door, along with the echoed groans of two awoken twelve year olds. And one screeching lemur. Rolling her eyes letting out a breath, she did not want the morning chaos today. “I'll treat you to dinner if we fuck it up ourselves.”

“I'm fine with either option,” Zuko replied glancing back inside the doorway hearing the ear piercing shriek of the lemur mixed with what honestly sounded like a heard of hog-monkies running loose. Unable to hide the wince before looking back at Katara, half tempted to offer her to join him before she had to deal with whatever was waiting inside. “I'll see you tonight,” he mumbled in agreement, leaning down giving her a quick kiss. “I hope you manage to have a good day.”

“You too,” Katara hummed in reply unable to stop the smile at the quick kiss. Momentarily letting herself forget the chaos she would have to deal with. “Get back safe, try not to get into any fights today,” she teased lightly as she watched him head off.

“No promises,” he called back with a laugh before he hurried off down the path and out of view. As much as he enjoyed the thought of taking her offer of breakfast, he knew it was better to leave. He did not need another boomerang to the back of the head, it hurt enough the first time. And he did not want to explain to his uncle why he had a boomerang shaped gash on the back of his head, on top of why he was out all night. Though he was sure Uncle already put the pieces together for himself and he'd be getting another pseudo discussion about it later. As subtle as Uncle could be about such things anyway.

Katara watched until Zuko disappeared down another street and out of view. Smiling a little to herself, for a moment happy. At least she'd seem him later, it was a small blessing anyway that made her happy. That was until she heard the screeching halt of her brother barge back into the room behind her. Letting out a breath, letting go of the warm feelings for the day. No longer the time for what ifs and fake marriage. Reminding herself she and Zuko didn't love each other anymore. Or at all really.

There was nothing.

They weren't meant to love each other in reality.

It was a truth that seemed to sting more this morning.

Shutting the door softly as she stepped back into the house, turning back to face reality. Faced with her haphazardly dressed brother, holding boomerang at the ready. Appearing armed and ready to attack the nearest intruding firebender he could find. She rolled her eyes at the dramatics as she fanned through the mail. Deciding quickly to pretend it never happened. Pretend that Zuko was never here and whatever Sokka might have seen was simply untrue. Because Sokka didn't need to find out about their game. Their game was not reality so it should be simple to put it past her for the morning. Reminding herself she was once again just Katara, the water-bending teacher to the avatar. And her goal was to make sure everyone stayed together and alive for another day. As soon as the sun crested the horizon she was no longer Katara the wife of Lee, a normal girl in Ba Sing Se.

And she was not in love.

“What's wrong now?” Katara asked calmly with an almost dry sigh as she looked over her brother as calmly as she could. Now understanding the loud crash earlier. He most certainly hurried to properly dress himself and probably trashed his room in the process. Which she was not going to clean. Seeing his hair was quickly tied back some bits and pieces falling loose. It was the most disheveled she'd seen him since the crazy women chased them through the desert. “What are you doing Sokka? Planning on boomeranging the mailman?”

“Zuko was here!” Sokka answered voice heated with anger. Looking back at his rather calm sister. The same dry expression on her face of the other day. It unsettled him for a reason he wasn't quite sure. Just a feeling welling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going on and he did not like it in the least.

“Sokka, what are you talking about?” Katara sighed with a roll of her eyes, as if to play off her brother's delayed reaction. Casually flipping through their mail mingling back out of the doorway. “Did you find cactus juice again or something?”

“Zuko was just here, you were talking with him,” Sokka answered with swift assurance, face contorting to a scowl as he looked back at his sister. Who appeared casual as could be, as if the fire nation prince wasn't just in their doorway. As if their sworn enemy wasn't _in their house_. As if she knew something he didn't. “What's going on Katara?”

“I honestly don't know what you are talking about,” Katara countered with a roll of her eyes, resting a hand on her hip as she looked back at him. Trying to keep her nerves hidden the best she could. Trying to just keep the act. She had gotten good at acting at least. A talent she had been practicing for years. Because she learned young sometimes you just had to act like you were okay. Act happy. Act like you were fine. Act normal. Swallow the pain and fear and just act okay. So she would just act the way she knew she should. Pretend they were not caught and hope Sokka wrote it off as a half awake dream. “The only person that was here was the mailman, and I am most certain it was not Zuko.”

“Katara, I swear I saw him, he had the scar and everything, it had to be Zuko,” Sokka deafened with an angry wave of his arms towards the door as if it would magically make him appear again. The man who had been at the door was undeniably Zuko. He was absolutely certain of it. Only one person he knew of had such a distinct scar. Granted he didn't have the ugly ponytail anymore, but the last time he remembered Zuko had cut it off. Remembering the encounter in the desert he had short hair. “Something's going on here and I don't like it.”

“Nothing is going on except you imagining things,” Katara bit back quickly with a sharp glare at the accusatory tone. Shaking her head at his dramatics. “Sokka, you were probably just sleep walking during a weird dream, there was no way Zuko would come here.”

“No! I know what I saw Katara and I saw Zuko!” Sokka argued with a stomp of his foot, voice rising but not quite shouting. The whole thing just made him angry. Everything about the past few weeks. His sister's secrecy, missing Appa, and now the firenation prince. And he just knew Katara was hiding something. Something more than just a secret boyfriend. “Zuko was in our house and you're hiding something!”

“You are insane,” Katara barked back glaring back at her brother. “I told you the only person here was the mail man, and he was most certainly not the fire prince, you are just being paranoid,” she huffed with a quick wave of her hand as she stomped by him not wanting to argue with him anymore. Even if it made her stomach churn knowing he wasn't really wrong. She was in fact the one lying. But she didn't want him to force them to end their game. She didn't want the sliver of normalcy she found to go away.

Not like this.

“I am not being paranoid, Zuko was standing right in our doorway, I swear to the spirits I saw him with my own eyes, you were right there!”

Sokka was certain without a doubt he had caught a glimpse of Zuko and Katara mere minutes ago. At first he had thought she was merely talking with Toph when he had heard his sister awake. So he hadn't paid to much mind on his way to the kitchen for a morning snack, but he was certain now that she had to have been talking with Zuko. Or the mailman as she was trying to make him believe. It felt too real to have been a brief hallucination.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't Zuko, you're imagining things, ask Toph for all I care, out of all of us I'm sure she'd know,” Katara snapped back with an almost snarl. A gesture of her arm towards their friend's room. “I just merely answered the door for the mailman, got the mail, said goodbye and that was it, you're the one freaking out.”

“I am not freaking out I'm being rational,” Sokka bellowed back using boomerang to point back at her. “You're the one hiding something Katara, I'm just trying to keep us safe, you know safe from people like Zuko, the guy who wants us all dead so his evil dad can burn the world down!”

“Sokka stop it!” Katara shouted unable to hide the contempt on her tongue. The pain that burned in her chest. Hurt hearing him compare Zuko to his father, that he honestly believed they were interchangeable. Not as if she hadn't once, but she knew better now. Honestly she wished Sokka could know the truth. Know Zuko wasn't their enemy anymore, that he didn't want to kill them or kidnap Aang. Wishing they could end the secrets but seeing his anger told her it was impossible right now. “I am not hiding anything, you're probably just tired and saw something out of stress, so just cut it out already.”

“What's going on?” Aang yawned as he leaned out of his doorway hearing the arguing. Petting Momo as he curled up in his arms. “It's so early did something happen?”

“Zuko was in our house!” Sokka answered quickly hearing the airbender wake up. “And Katara is trying to act like he wasn't.”

“I am not, he just wasn't here,” Katara corrected sharply before she slammed her door shut behind her. She was through with the arguing. Praying to the spirits her brother would just let it go and let the whole thing die. Just write it off as a weird hallucination from lack of sleep.

“He was, Toph wasn't Zuko here?” Sokka snarled looking over at the blind earth bender lingering in her doorway.

“I haven't _seen_ anyone,” Toph answered on a tired breath. “Now can we stop shouting, I want to actually sleep.”

Sokka gave her flat look at the snide comment. Letting out a breath eyes turning back to his sister's room, the door slammed in his face. He didn't want to let it go. So certain he had seen Zuko in their house, it was too real to be anything else. But he supposed for the day he'd try to let it go, even if he still didn't like any part of whatever all of this was. Just knowing Katara was keeping something from them. Something more than her secret boyfriend, something she really was trying to hide. And he hated the fact that it might include the honor obsessed firenation prince. Really truly hated that fact. Hated that she wouldn't even tell him about whatever it was.

“Fine, whatever, but I'm going to get to the bottom of whatever is going on,” Sokka swore on a grumbled breath before trudging back to his room. He swore he'd figure out whatever it was that Katara was hiding. Figure out why Zuko was in their house, why he was even in Ba Sing Se. Swearing to the spirits he was going to figure it all out before it drove him mad.

“Stop being dramatic,” Katara called back from her room hearing her brother's grumbled promise. “Just let it go.”

****

“Do you think they'll ever come clean themselves?” Toph pondered aloud as she lounged against her fist, elbow resting on the table as she slouched in her spot. Deciding to escape the annoying petty arguments of her friends for some tea and checkers. Sokka was still refusing to let it go and refusing to let Katara out of his sight. It was doing nothing but driving the young water bender slowly to insanity. So Toph decided to spend the afternoon somewhere peaceful than the headache inducing arguing. She had offered Aang some solace but he refused so he could go look for Appa some more. “It was almost a close call this morning, it was almost breakfast and a show.”

“I think they have to come clean to themselves first,” Iroh answered with a small laugh as he set a fresh cup of tea in front of her. Moving another tile on the board between them. He enjoyed her weekly visits, it was always nice to chat with a friend. And get the details his nephew liked to exclude from his nighttime affairs. Not that he judged him, he just found it entertaining to say the least. And after learning of the morning events of the avatar household it quickly explained the mood Zuko had been in all day. “And truthfully I am unsure if that will ever happen with the amount of denial they try to play off.”

“Oh I know, it's almost annoying, if it wasn't so darn entertaining,” Toph snickered as she moved a piece herself. Pulling a leg under herself as she adjusted in her spot, taking a drink of her tea. “Like how they keep trying to say they aren't dating,” she snorted with a laugh.

“Tell me about it, because of course people who are not dating just casually pretend to be married,” Iroh replied with a roll of his eyes. Honestly he found it equally amusing, always finding entertainment in the list of excuses Zuko tried to give him. Always trying to say there was nothing between him and Katara. Oh yea that's why he came home covered in hickies. Totally not dating. “Honestly it's equally fascinating and entertaining.”

“Hmm, what's your bet on any pretend accidents?” Toph mused with a grin as she took another drink of her tea. “They're very bad at being quiet for people who like to keep secrets.”

“I cannot argue that,” Iroh agreed with a small nod taking a drink of his own tea. Looking over the game board between them. He had to admit Toph was good at checkers, better than his nephew that was for sure. Actually gave some semblance of a challenge. “I wouldn't put it past them, though I want to say I have faith in my nephew to be responsible with such things, but I know him too well, he's an eighteen year old boy, I've yet to meet a really responsible one.”

Toph laughed at the snide comment, she couldn't exactly argue it. Her only experience with teenagers were the small group of friends she had made. Or the young servants that liked to gossip back home. And the most responsible one at the moment was wrapped up in a game of odd house with their once enemy. So she took to believe the elderly man's experience with teenagers better than her own. He seemed much more knowledgeable in such things. Nodding in agreement as she took another turn in their game.

“How do you think they would try to play that off?” she asked mostly curious. Equally curious herself to see how they would play off any sort of _accident_. Sure they would spin their 'not in love' and 'not a couple' story some more. Still finding it hard to believe such a lie. As if normal people played married for fun. Or admitted their love for each other, even in the pretense of a fake game. Love seemed like a strong kind of word for such a thing.

“About as well as they try to play off they don't like each other,” Iroh remarked dryly with a small roll of his eyes. Honestly. He thought it was silly but not surprising how much denial his nephew was in about the whole affair. As if it wasn't plain to see. Really anyone could see the odd connection between the two teens, he thought it was blatantly obvious. It was no surprise to him when he learned it stemmed from a misunderstanding, understanding their friend's assumption of marriage. They certainly didn't act like enemies. “But I think it would make them come clean with their so called pretend feelings, so who knows maybe the avatar would get a fire bending teacher after all.”

“Heh, if he doesn't kill him first in an avatar temper tantrum,” Toph snickered at the dry remark but not really arguing it. Honestly she couldn't wait to see how this whole game came to an end. Sure it would be just as much of a spectacle as it was already playing out to be. And she was enjoying every moment of it. More so exploiting their secret affair. “Since no one ever seems to just want to sit and talk about it all.”

“That would be a miracle in it's own sense,” Iroh chuckled. “Sitting down and having a reasonable conversation, seems too far fetched for my nephew, especially about his own feelings.”

“They're so _stupid_ ,” Toph snorted with a roll of her eyes. “Do you think they'll have a boy or a girl, my money's on a boy.”

“Hmm, I want to agree with you but knowing him and family lineage, he'd probably have a girl first,” Iroh answered with a small nod to himself. Although there were a lot of males in their family, there were also a good amount of females too. And just knowing Zuko's luck he'd probably end up with a daughter first. Always seeming to do the exact opposite of expected. “The real question would be if they're a fire bender, water bender or neither.”

“That is the better question,” Toph agreed tilting her head in thought tapping a finger against her cheek. She hadn't really thought much about that aspect. Granted she had never really known people of different nations to have children together. She was only twelve and most of her time was in a sheltered house. So she wasn't really sure what to think about it. “What do you think it would be? I don't know many people who've had children with other benders or someone not from their own element.”

“Well from my own experience of meeting a few people, I believe the highest chance is a non bender,” Iroh answered calmly stroking his beard in thought. He had met a few people who had married other nationality over his travels. And he remembered a lot of their children being non benders, or late bloomers. So he truly did wonder what his nephew would get from a child with a water bender. “I wouldn't it doubt them being a non bender, but given the parents it's a strong chance they could be either.”

“If you had to choose?”

“Water bender, given Ms. Katara is very strong in her own abilities so perhaps it is a stronger gene,” Iroh concluded as he thought about it. Either that or a late bloomer like his nephew had been. He had no real doubt they would be a bender given the strong genes on both sides of the potential parents. Each an equal match when it came to bending abilities, especially for their ages. And given that he learned Katara had nearly mastered her element in little less than a year was fascinating in it's own right. He would not discredit her talent and raw strength in that regard at all.

“I guess we'll just have to wait and see for sure,” Toph mused with a small nod as she made another move to end their game. “I win today.”

“Ah it would appear that way indeed,” Iroh chuckled as he looked over the game board, she had indeed won. It was a good move he would have to take note on tactic for later. “Perhaps next time we go back to pai-sho.”

“I won't argue,” Toph snickered a little with a smile. Remembering her bargain with the fire prince. Hoping at least by the next game of pai-sho she could at least get close to winning. “Who knows maybe I'll finally beat you.”

“You can never guess fate,” Iroh mused in agreement moving to reset their game. They had time for another match before he had to get back to work. Though he was sure Zuko was fine on his own at the time, it was dying out anyway given the time of day. And nothing was on fire and from what he heard nothing was broken, so he was sure things were fine. “But for now how about a rematch?”

“You're on,” Toph agreed with swift nod.

****

Katara had truly hoped her brother would let the incident from the morning go. Just forget it like it was some weird dream, but alas that was proving to be a fever dream. Sokka nearly refusing to even let her out of his sight as the day went on, she had thought about sneaking through the bathroom window to just get away. But refused since she didn't need him raving in the streets looking for her. Deciding instead to use the time wisely, at least making him help with laundry. If he was going to be annoying he was going to do some chores damn it. Even if his constant surveillance was slowly driving her insane. It didn't help he had his stupid boomerang at the ready at all times as if he expected Zuko to just walk back into the house.

“Sokka, I swear to the spirits I'm going to break boomerang in half and bury it,” Katara threatened on a promise as she glared back at her brother. She was trying to just fold the laundry in peace, but he chose to sit across from her, boomerang at the ready, just glaring at her. Or not really glaring at her, his face just seemed set in a permanent scowl since that morning. A suspicious doubtful look for everything she did. From making breakfast all the way to laundry and mending. “I told you to let it go.”

“Not until you tell me what you're hiding,” Sokka retorted quickly as he watched her, arms crossed against his chest. “You know something and I'm going to figure it out.”

“I know you're insane,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she finished folding the laundry. “If you're going to be paranoid, be paranoid but take care of laundry,” she added shoving the basket of folded clothes across the floor towards him.

“I am not insane, I'm just tired of your secrets,” Sokka grumbled as he moved to get up, putting boomerang back into it's sling. “Seriously it's been like three months, you sneak around, and now you're trying to tell me Zuko wasn't in our house and you weren't talking with him this morning,” he huffed as he picked up the basket looking down at his sister. “If I didn't know better I'd say you were sneaking around _with_ him.”

“You're being ridiculous,” Katara groaned with a roll of her eyes leaning her head against her hand as she slouched against the table. “Sokka, I told you, Lee is just a friend and he is not Zuko,” she explained with an adamant wave of her hand. “Why is it so bad that I just want some time away from all this avatar stuff, why do you assume I'm hiding something?”

“Because you sneak out at night with a guy you won't even introduce _me_ to, and I'm your brother, I just want to keep you safe,” Sokka protested resting the basket on his hip, making a vague gesture with his other arm. Honestly he would just like to meet the guy, especially after the incident with Jet. He didn't want Katara to get hurt or end up somewhere she couldn't get out of. “Katara, I would just like to meet him, as would boomerang.”

“Sokka, Lee isn't like Jet,” Katara denied adamantly her voice cold and even. Sokka could hear the venom on her tongue when she spoke Jet's name. Seeing the flash of hatred in her eyes. “He's just a normal friend, and I don't need you chucking boomerang at him for no reason.”

“I have plenty of reason,” Sokka argued with a huff. “You are my little sister I just want him to make sure that he knows I will shatter his kneecaps if he dares to hurt you, and I don't need to bend an element to bury a body.”

“Sokka, stop it, you're being ridiculous,” Katara sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just hurry and go take care of the laundry please,” she grumbled with a wave of her hand in his direction as if to wave the conversation off all together. It hadn't changed all day, no matter how many times she reiterated her lies he refused to believe her. She did not want to talk about it anymore. Having no need of promise based threats. This was the exact reason they tried to keep it secret.

“Fine, fine, but just know, I'm serious,” Sokka huffed in a tone that sounded like a joke but Katara knew him too well. She knew he was certain with the threat.

Katara rolled her eyes shaking her head lightly. Deciding to just let it go for now as she watched him walk out of the room. A small thought coming to mind as she watched him walk down the hall. Out of her sight. Which also meant she was out of his sight. A small mischievous grin cracking on her face. Waiting until he disappeared into his bedroom, making sure he wasn't watching, before she moved to get up. Taking the chance while he was distracted to slip out before he decided to follow her out too. Positive if she didn't go now, she'd never get the chance and she was not going to ruin her dinner plans because of her stupid brother. Hurrying to pull on her shoes, listening closely to her brother down the hall. Making sure the coast was clear before she hurried out the door nearly running straight into Toph and Aang on the porch.

“Oh! Hey guys, how was your day?” Katara hummed with a warm smile, fidgeting lightly in her spot, trying to act as inconspicuously as she could. As if she wasn't sneaking out in broad daylight. Or well the sun was beginning to set. Not that she'd have to if her stupid brother just let it go. “Anything exciting?”

“I beat my friend at checkers,” Toph answered with a proud smile as they let Katara step by them. Reaching for the door. “Then I ran into twinkle-toes on my way back, we ran into one of those street hagglers, we won.”

“She technically cheated but it was fun to watch,” Aang corrected with a small shrug. He didn't quite condone the action but he wasn't going to pass up the money at the moment either. Not when they browsed the shops after, they did find a bunch of cool stuff though, so it was a win-win. Managing to find gifts for Katara and Sokka since they weren't with them. And treats for Momo, though they hadn't lasted long on the way back. “Oh we found a new atlas for Sokka!”

“Oh that's great, sounds fun,” Katara replied with an overly cheery tone as she hurried down the steps. “I'm going to a friend's for dinner tonight, don't tell Sokka, but there's the stuff for vegetable curry if you guys are hungry,” she instructed as she kept her eyes on the door knowing Sokka would notice sooner or later. She hoped for later. “I'll try to be back before tonight don't wait up and don't worry.”

“Kay,” Toph agreed with a nod as she nudged Aang into the house before he let his jealousy start another fight. Feeling his agitation. “Have fun with your boyfriend,” she snickered as Katara hurried down the road.

“Not like that!” Katara called back quickly before she scurried off towards the middle ring.

“Why can't we tell Sokka?” Aang questioned curiously as he was shoved into the house. Looking back at Toph curious to what she knew about this whole situation. “She didn't even stay long enough for her gift,” he pouted a little fiddling with the small bracelet he had bought her.

“You can give it to her when she gets home, or tomorrow morning,” Toph replied simply with a small blasé shrug.

“What aren't we telling Sokka?” Sokka asked hearing the other two return walking into the room. Scowling as he saw Katara no where in sight, looking over at the other two as Aang closed the door behind them. “Where'd she go?”

“Sorry snoozles, don't know,” Toph answered with a shrug of her shoulders as they made their way out of the doorway. “We found you a new atlas today though, and a cool new bag that matches your other one so you can alternate.”

“Ooh I do love atlases, and new bags,” Sokka mused seemingly forgetting his disappearing sister for a moment. Quickly distracted by the new gifts they had brought, he had been a little sad he hadn't joined Toph earlier. But he wasn't going to risk letting Katara out of his sight at the time. “I was going to get a new one, since I did spill curry on my other one.”

“I know, that's why we thought we'd look while we were out,” Toph hummed patting the elder boy's arm lightly as if in condolence. Though her smug grin was anything other than sympathetic. “So how about for thanks you can make dinner, I'm starving.”

“You ate like a whole box of biscuits on the way home,” Aang commented raising a brow to his friend's appetite. “How can you still be hungry?”

“That was a mere snack, not dinner,” Toph corrected with a swift nod punching the airbender in the arm with a laugh. “And besides you ate at least half of them.”

“I won't say half of them, just a few of them,” Aang corrected with a pout. It wasn't as if he'd refuse them, they were tasty. And flying around Ba Sing Se looking for Appa used a lot of energy. “You still ate most of them.”

“I'm a little hurt you guys didn't share with me, but okay,” Sokka lamented with a dramatic huff. “But alas I suppose someone has to make dinner so I guess I'll volunteer,” he huffed moving to make his way towards the kitchen to cook dinner for them. “In return you guys tell me where Katara went.”

“Sorry can't,” Toph snickered with a smug grin. “My lips are sealed.”

“Katara bought your silence didn't she,” Sokka grumbled narrowing his eyes at her hearing the smug tone on her voice. Curse his stupidly smart sister. “I'll double it if you tell me.”

“Nope sorry I don't know what you're talking about,” Toph hummed with a shrug of her shoulders. “Can't tell you what I don't know.”

“Okay then, Aang where did Katara go?” Sokka asked turning his gaze towards the avatar as the two twelve year olds sat down at the table. “You guys must have run into her.”

“Sorry Sokka, she didn't say,” Aang answered with a small shrug of his shoulders while he grabbed the deck of cards to play with Toph. “Just that she'd be back later.”

Sokka scowled a little at the information not really believing them. “Why do I feel like I am the only one begin left out of something?”

“Should have been there then,” Toph mocked with a snort of a laugh. “Maybe Momo will tell you, he was there.”

Sokka pouted looking down at the lemur that sat on the kitchen counter beside him. “You going to tell me or just beg for sliced mango?” he grumbled only to be met with a screech of a response, Momo quickly stealing a slice of fruit off of the plate. “Thief.”

****

Zuko was more than glad to be done work for the day as he finished cleaning the last table. Though for once he hadn't minded the annoying customers today, helping distract him from the mortifying ordeal of being caught. Even if it was more of a brief moment they tried write off as never happened. He was sure Katara's brother was not going to let it go that easily, and he would most certainly hear the details later. _If he saw Katara._ A small inkling that her brother may or may not be as pleased with her sneaking out as much after today. Rolling his eyes at the thought as he double checked everything before going to find his Uncle.

“Uncle, shop's closed and cleaned up,” he spoke leaning in the doorway watching his Uncle as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. “I'm going to head out, do you need anything?”

“Thank you nephew,” Iroh replied looking over at him seeing him fidget in place. He had been anxious all day. Iroh guessing it was the close encounter that morning. “Going to see your girlfriend again?”

“She's not my girlfriend,” Zuko sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Or my wife,” he added quickly seeing the look on his uncle's face. Truly a part of him wished his Uncle had never found out about the fake marriage charade. Refusing to let it go, just as Toph refused to let it go. “And maybe later, not sure, I was going to go find Tamaru or Marin first,” he explained calmly, figuring they would be the right people to help solve a problem he was facing. That involved teaching a blind girl pai-sho. He had an idea, just not the tools or real knowledge to figure it out himself.

“I know only on weekends, though you know I would like to be invited to the wedding if you ever upgrade from weekends,” Iroh mused lightly with a small laugh as he worked on cleaning up the last of the kitchen. Though glancing over at his fidgeting nephew, unable to suppress the small surprise hearing he wasn't going to look for his girlfriend. Usually if he was going anywhere it was to hang out with Katara, he rarely seemed to seek out friends by himself. “Oh, that so?”

“I need help with a problem, they're the best people to ask,” Zuko clarified with a small shrug of his shoulders, arms crossed to help cease his fidgeting. “Figured now was a better time than later, plus I owe Tamaru for the chilies he gave us, I don't feel like being a jerk.”

“Today at least,” Iroh joked with a small chuckle. “You do have a track record,” he added seeing the flat look he received from his nephew.

“I can't argue I guess, but no, it would just be nice to give them something in return,” Zuko grumbled with a small huff. Honestly it was the least he could do anyway, and it wasn't that big of a deal either. At least he didn't think much of it really, they were friends and honestly it was just nice to have someone else to talk to. Someone else who he didn't have to always worry about his name or story. Really he enjoyed Tamaru's friendship, it was nice to talk about their home nation without cursing it to the ground in the same sentence. As odd as it was as well knowing Tamaru could easily out them, he chose not to. It took awhile to get used to that, and he wasn't sure if he was fully.

“You're right, it's the nice thing to do, I won't fault you for that,” Iroh agreed calmly as he returned his focus to his own task. “Honestly it's nice to see you finding time to find what you want,” he added lightly though no falseness on his tongue. Really he was glad to see Zuko putting more thought in what he wanted from life, he was proud of him. And glad to just see him happier, it was refreshing to say the least. Happy to see him find friends, take time to enjoy what life offered and not just mindlessly hunt the avatar in some form of false destiny.

Zuko blinked a little at the comment that he thought was kind of out of no where, but then again his Uncle was known for such things. Something he thought he had gotten used to over the years of travel. But every now and again he couldn't deny he was caught off guard. Though of course he had always known his Uncle to be on the more affectionate scale than he was really used to. Certainly not something he ever got from his father, so sometimes it was still hard to figure it out. He shrugged at the comment leaning his head against the door frame.

“Well I guess I if we're here, I should just find something to occupy my time,” Zuko replied dryly with a small roll of his eyes. Truthfully he knew he was still just running away from his actual problems. Letting the game of fake marriage distract him from reality because it was easier. Even though he knew their days were numbered. The game would be over sooner than later and he had to accept the heartbreak waiting at the end of it. A part of him pondered just ending it before then, get the heartbreak over with sooner than later.

_As if it would hurt any less._

“And by the looks of it, you have found something to occupy your time,” Iroh shot back with a knowing look. “And that you managed to have a decent night last night.”

Zuko scowled feeling the blush rise to his face, a hand tugging his collar up a little. As if it would help hide the fading bruises. He was not as lucky as Katara, they were much more noticeable on him than her, even as they faded. Rolling his eyes at his Uncle's teasing. Not surprised but it didn't stop the embarrassment any less.

“Yea, yea,” he grumbled on a heavy breath. He didn't really have the excuse of being tipsy this time either. “Things happened I guess, but whatever that's not important so let's not talk about it,” he added out quickly just wishing to drop it before he dug himself into a deeper hole.

“Alright, alright, I won't keep you any longer,” Iroh mused with a small hum, waving a hand through the air lightly as if to wave the topic away. As much fun as it was to tease him just a little about his little love affair, he didn't want to annoy him that bad. “Try not to get into too much trouble, and tell Katara I said hello when you do see her.”

“I will if I see her,” Zuko huffed with a roll of his eyes before turning on his heels to head out. “I'll see you later Uncle.”

“Have a good night,” Iroh called back before hearing his nephew leave the small shop. Letting out a small laugh to himself. Truly he was glad to see his nephew making more friends, getting a social life that didn't consist of brooding all night. Even if he worried a little if Zuko was thinking with the right head or not. Reassuring himself Zuko was at least smart enough he'd take responsibility for whatever might happen. So he'd just ignore it for the time and be happy. Happy Zuko was doing better, seeming to find himself. Just seeing him find some peace, find something of his own volition. Not being driven by anger or spite, or some proclaimed destiny. Rolling his eyes at the thought. Truly glad Zuko had given up his hunt for the avatar. It gave him some peace, and some hope that Zuko was letting himself grow beyond that of his father's suffocating tyranny. He only wished the spirits would let the boy be happy for awhile. He deserved that much surely.

****

Katara hummed to herself as she let her previous annoyance and anger wash away while she made her way towards the lower ring. Unable to hide the smile on her face, the odd warm bout of joy she felt. Honestly looking forward to their dinner arrangement, even with the small possibility they could burn it to hell and back. It was just something fun to look forward to, that helped her forget her brother's growing paranoia. Forget the stress of everything and just let herself get distracted. Because in a game of fake love and marriage there was no paranoia or avatar business. No jealous twelve year olds and over protective brothers watching her every move. Just one handsome jerk she got to call her husband for a night.

Just a night of a normal life.

And that made her happy at the moment. To just forget everything else. Let the stress of the war melt away as the sun began to set. Even if there was still a small nagging feeling of guilt that weighed in the pit of her stomach. Thinking back to her brother as she glanced back at the gate as she passed into the lower ring. Back to the lies she had told him, and continued to tell him. Knowing it was going to hurt so much more at the end. Knowing it would hurt him and Aang. But the other part of her rationalized it was the right thing to do.

It was better to lie and keep peace than tell the truth and run the risk of letting the small sliver of normalcy combust to ash. Especially when she knew they might not ever have the need to know. Knowing Zuko could just reject the offer all together and vanish once more from her life. That they would go their separate ways when reality came back. That they would have to tell themselves none of this ever happened. There was no love. No fake marriage. No normalcy. And as much as it hurt it was a potential truth to it all.

Though she still believed it would be stupid to reject the offer. Finding his excuse of adding to their threats was silly. Surely Aang was a target enough, adding a banished fire prince to the mix wouldn't be terrible. They would find a way to deal with it like always. Katara was certain of that. They always managed to work it out together, so surely they could find a way. It would at least be better than him sentencing himself to a life he didn't even want, and she knew it. Knew he wasn't happy living as Lee for the rest of his life, knew how much the war gnawed at him. And honestly it hurt her in a way she couldn't explain.

She wished she had the right answers for him.

The right answers for this whole mess she had found herself in.

Letting out a heavy breath as she wandered towards the market. A part of her truly hated how easy she managed to separate herself from her friends when she snuck away. How easy it was to leave that part of her behind. Like she was a completely different person. Turning into someone she still didn't really fully know. It was odd. Weird. But still slightly exhilarating all the same. Finding out pieces of herself she had once forgotten or had never known. Getting to find out who she might have been if not for the war. Just finding the normal girl underneath the pain and hurt that had been burned into her very being from the war. To just get a sliver of a life she might have been able to have once upon a very long time ago.

It was hard to let that go.

Scowling a little to herself, some days she wished she had never made such a mess. Trying to wave the thoughts away to just return her focus to the game as she waded through the crowd of people. Occasionally waving or greeting a passing acquaintance. While keeping an eye out for her evening husband, knowing he should be out of work now. So he was either at home or waiting for her to find him like usual, or he'd take the chance to spook her in return. Deciding to take the time to at least scavenge up the ingredients they needed for dinner while she waded around. Allowing her to distract herself from the guilt and worries of the inevitable. Instead choosing to just focus on the game of fake love because that was easier. It made some sort of sense. Even if they were honestly a mess.

A mess of lies, contradictions and weird warm melty feelings she really didn't want to let go of.

“Katara!” Marin cheered breaking the young water bender from her thoughts. Nearly running into her as she ran over to join her friend, a smile on her face. “What are you up to? Haven't seen you much the past couple of days, how are you doing?”

Katara smiled seeing Marin and Sachi hearing the excited outburst, giving a small wave to the young women. “Hey guys, it's nice to see you,” she replied in pleasant greeting as she adjusted some of her groceries after being jostled from the surprise half hug from Marin. “Sorry, I've been a little busy, it's been a little hectic at home the past couple of days and Lee's been working a lot so,” she half lied as she waved a small hand through the air.

“Oh yea, heard your niece is staying with you, that is a bit of an adjustment if you aren't used to kids,” Sachi spoke as she shifted the toddler in her arms. Her elder son holding onto her hand while holding some of their own groceries. “You get used to it though after your first,” she joked with a small laugh.

“Yea, it's definitely an adjustment,” Katara snorted a little laughing at her own inside knowledge, rolling her eyes at herself. Offering a warm hello to the two young boys, seeing Kenta shy behind his mother's leg. Letting out a small laugh, a part of her missed the kids back home. She wondered how everyone was doing. “It's not terrible though, she's not a bad kid, most of the time, she's just a little rough around the edges.”

“She seemed like a sweet girl,” Marin mused remembering the brief encounter with their so called niece the other day. “It's probably harder to adjust to a twelve year old than like a toddler though since you aren't terribly older than her.”

“I am learning that yes,” Katara agreed with a small nod as they mingled down the way together. “She doesn't like to listen to reason all the time.”

“It's probably tough for her to be away from her parents at such an age,” Sachi added in. “Twelve is a tough age for anyone, maybe she's just missing home, I'm sure it will work out though.”

“She's lucky to have you two to take her in at the time, you two are so sweet, and honestly great with kids,” Marin spoke with a small hum. “At least Toru loves you two, honestly he's usually so shy, but oh he just loves when you two visit.”

“I think he likes when Lee lets him knock over block cities,” Katara snorted on a laugh. “And he likes to say he's not good with kids, honestly.”

“Well I don't blame him on that front, going off what his father did,” Sachi replied with a small scowl at the thought. “Honestly what a cruel thing to do, no one deserves that, especially from someone you're supposed to depend on.”

“I agree fullheartedly,” Katara spoke with an adamant nod. She would never disagree that what Ozai did to his son was certainly unforgivable and detestable to the highest accord. And if she could she'd drown him in the shallowest of water for it. “His Uncle is very nice though, more like a father to him, I think it's where he gets it,” she mused softly with a small smile.

“That's good,” Marin agreed lightly with a small nod. “So how are you and Lee doing with your own little miracle?” she asked with a cheeky grin wrapping her arm around Katara's as she eyed her.

“That's right you two are finally trying,” Sachi joined in the teasing as she eyed her friend. “Come on share your secrets, we're dying to know.”

Katara let out a nervous laugh at the return of the teasing and the blatant lie she had told. Feeling her face heat up at the sly tone of her friends. Knowing it wasn't out of malice but it still didn't stop the embarrassment. She didn't exactly want to explain her now active sex life with anyone. Honestly it was still new to her. And they were _not_ actively trying for anything. Especially a real baby. She'd stick to fake kids at the moment. Scratching her cheek lightly out of nerves, giving a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Oh, it's still too early to really know you guys,” she answered on a nervous laugh unable to look either of them in the eye. “We've both been so busy we don't get the time much, and with our niece in the apartment it's hard to find the time you know,” she half lied again. After all they weren't really trying to get a baby anyway, and had only spent the night together twice. So it was very much unlikely and most likely impossible.

Though that reminded her she had to dig out that tea when she got home.

“If you need a babysitter I'm more than willing,” Marin offered on a small giggle. “To help you guys get at least a night to yourselves, it's important to take time for yourself sometimes you know.”

“Thanks but that's okay, we'll figure it out,” Katara laughed nervously with a small nod trying to lessen the blush on her face. “We don't want to rush anything anyway so if it's not the time, it's just not the time.”

“How long have you two been married anyway?” Sachi asked honestly curious. Mostly because she had witnessed how the young couple was together, it was evident their relationship was anything but bad. So she was genuinely surprised they hadn't had a child yet. “For you two not to have any children yet seems highly unlikely really.”

“O-oh, not that long actually,” Katara answered quickly with a small nervous wave of her hands as if she had been caught in a lie. Trying to just remain calm. “Not even a full year yet really.”

“What no way?” Marin gasped in disbelief. “I would have pegged you guys to have been married longer than that, you must have been together for awhile at least right?”

“Kind of?” Katara replied half doubting her own words. “It's, um, a little complicated,” she muttered with a small wince. Unsure if they ever agreed to an actual cover story or not. “I hit him with a snowball when I first met him, his ship was lost and somehow they ended up at the south pole, he said something stupid so I threw a snowball at him,” she half explained as she thought of a quick lie. “And well we kept in touch after, and well just one thing led to another and well, here we are now.”

“A snowball is better than a punch,” Marin retorted with a snort of a laugh.

“Or arranged,” Sachi added with a small shrug. “Not that I don't love my husband, I do more than anything, I'm just saying we got lucky, but I know a few who weren't so lucky.”

“I can understand that, arranged marriage sounds dreadful,” Katara replied with a small huff. Remembering her time in the north pole and some of their less than appealing traditions. Rolling her eyes at the thought. She at least swore she would never agree to such a thing, she'd definitely run away for good then.

“Speaking of babies though, that reminds me, Shizu is under bed rest until the twins arrive,” Marin broke the topic away to their other friend. “There was a false alarm the other day, doctor suggested she rest until they actually arrive, she's not pleased by that fact.”

“Of course not she hates not doing anything,” Katara laughed a little with a small roll of her eyes. Not that she was one to try and deny she wasn't similar. But she felt useless when she wasn't doing something. “I'm glad she's doing okay though, hopefully everything goes smoothly.”

“Hm, we want to do something for her since she's stuck in bed,” Sachi added with a small hum at the memory. A part of the reason they decided to chat with Katara, figuring she would like to help too. “She said they'll probably be here within the next few weeks, so we have about that time to get something together.”

“What where you thinking of?” Katara asked curious as they stepped into a small enclave to talk without blocking traffic. “I would like to help, it must suck being stuck in bed for so long, especially with Yume too.”

“Luckily Yume isn't too much of a hassle, but we offered to watch her while Touya is working,” Sachi replied with a small nod. “But he's also taken some time off from the factory so he can help take care of Shizu.”

“That's good,” Katara spoke lightly. She thought it was sweet really of Shizu's husband to take time off for her. It was a rarer kind of occurrence in her experience.

“But we were kind of thinking of just throwing a small kind of get together, nothing big of course we don't want to like over do anything,” Marin explained leaning against the wall of the building behind them. “Just get her a couple gifts to help her out, you know like a couple baby outfits, I know Tama is working on making a couple rattles for them, one for each baby.”

“That's sweet, I'm sure they'll be wonderful, you two do make amazing work,” Katara replied perking up a little at the information. It kind of sounded fun, to make something for their friend. Usually it was common in the south pole to help pitch in for new parents, be it a meal or some form of baby supplies. Katara had made a few toddler parka's in her time. And it had been awhile since she made anything herself. Anything extravagant at least. Remembering the last thing was a simple plush toy for one of the village kids nearly two years ago. So it would just be a nice change of pace to have a new project to work on.

“Marin is even better with fabrics too, honestly,” Sachi mused with a small dry laugh. “I still have the blanket she made Kenta when he was born, it's truly beautiful.”

“Oh?” Katara questioned looking over at Marin curiously. She had only ever really seen her crafted trinkets and things they sold at their artisan stall. “I didn't know you made such things.”

“Oh yea actually it was more of my interest, before I met Tama,” Marin answered with a bright smile. Thinking back to her childhood days, before everything was torn apart by the war. “My family had a lot of artisans in it, we focused mainly on clothes and fabric based textiles, we made silks, cottons, pretty much a little bit of everything, I used to love embroidery, always fun to make new designs, made me so happy to see people enjoy my work,” she explained with a happy hum at the memory. “But sadly it's a little harder for such practice in Ba Sing Se so I took up more of Tamaru's carving and jewelry making, it's why he's so much better at it, you should see some of his glass work really now that is beautiful craftsmanship.”

“All I really know is simple stuff, though I'm good with furs, but growing up in the tundras will do that,” Katara mused with a small laugh. As much as she hated sewing furs she was good at it. That and butchering an animal to make good use out of all of it. “Oh and leather making,” she added thinking back to the odd skill she had learned somewhere in her life. Remembering the days she would follow after her father and brother, insisting if Sokka was going to learn it so would she.

“Don't worry I'm not great at such craft either, though if you need a good home cooked meal, I can help there,” Sachi stated with a small dry scoff nudging Katara's shoulder lightly. “So don't feel that bad, they're just stupidly talented.”

Katara couldn't stop the laugh at the comment. “I'll have to remember that when I make something underwhelming,” she laughed with a small roll of her eyes. “But I would certainly like to help, anyway I can, it sounds nice and I'm sure she'd like it.”

“Great, this is going to be so much fun,” Marin cheered in excitement. “Oh you should come over and I can I show you what I've got done so far, I could use some honest feedback, Tama isn't always the best with being honest,” she added with a small dry laugh. Not that she didn't enjoy his praise but sometimes she likes an outsider's point of view on her work too.

“I'd love to,” Katara agreed with a pleasant hum as they continued on their way.

The small group talked pleasantly as they all headed back out of the market, making their way to the housing district. Discussing plans for the make shift baby shower. Brainstorming ideas off of each other about what kind of gifts they each wanted to make or bring. Katara eventually coming to the idea of making a set of baby blankets. They would be the best in the short time frame without having to rush herself terribly much, and Marin offered to help show her some shortcuts as well. Eventually they bid goodbye to Sachi when they reached her building before Marin and Katara continued towards Marin's. In pleasant conversation as they caught up over the past few days.

“I'm back, Katara's came to visit,” Marin announced as they walked into the small apartment. “We ran into her in the market, which was super heckin busy so I wasn't able to find any fresh tangerines,” she added with a pout as the two women mingled towards the kitchen where Tamaru was working.

“What a coincidence, her husband is here too,” Tamaru chuckled looking up from his work hearing his wife return. Offering a smile and a small wave in greeting. Toru sitting at his feet playing with some blocks. “Look what we got,” he added sliding a small tea box across the table towards them.

“Hi Lee, nice to see you too,” Marin giggled at the guest before her interest was taken by the box. Opening it as she picked it up, giving the tea a sniff. “Oolong!” she cheered with a bright smile looking back at the men. “Where'd you get this, you didn't steal it did you, it's high quality?”

“I work at a tea shop,” Zuko chuckled a little at the accusation, not surprised. “Didn't steal it promise,” he assured seeing the look Katara was giving him. “It's a thank you for the fire chilies you guys gave us, Tamaru said you liked oolong.”

“It's my favorite, but it's hard to find good quality, that's not off the wall expensive,” Marin mused with a small nod as she moved to set her groceries and the tea on the kitchen counter.

Katara had mingled her way over towards Zuko seeing both men seemed to be working on some sort of carving. Seeing a few piles of small pieces of stone. A pile of blanks, finished and what she assumed to be the reject pile. Seeing a few broken pieces or cracked ones, sure they'd be repurposed somehow. Picking up one of the small pieces beside Zuko to inspect it. An intricately carved tile, of what she gathered to be a game piece made out of what appeared to be jade, or a similar stone. Smooth, though she noticed the carvings were raised, easy to make out when running a hand over it. Raising a brow curious.

“What are you guys making?” she asked leaning against Zuko as she looked over his shoulder. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek in the process. “I didn't know you were so crafty.”

“Pai-sho tiles,” Tamaru answered as he picked up his son hearing him get fussy. Wanting to be the center of attention now that Marin was home. “He asked if I would help, and it sounded like a fun challenge, so I agreed.”

“I thought it would be easier for her, since unlike checkers, you need to know the tiles you're putting down,” Zuko explained lightly. Honestly he had been thinking about it since Toph asked him to help teach her. Thinking of the best way she could play independently without a disadvantage, even though he knew she 'saw' with her feet. She couldn't see the painted tiles completely. “And pai-sho tiles tend to be painted on, so it'd be hard for her without someone reading it out to her, figured this would be better.”

“And we made sure each pair has their own weight, Lee told me your niece is an earth bender, sees with vibrations,” Tama added excitedly clearly proud of his work as he shoved the small tiles out of his son's reach. Toru being the age he will put anything in his mouth. Handing a couple to Katara to see for herself. “So this way she can know what the other player plays as well without having to touch it per say.”

“Oh wow,” Katara mumbled in awe as she carefully took the offered pieces, seeing that not only where they caved but also embellished with gold. It was easy to tell the difference between the two of them, Tamaru's definitely had more sense of experience. Not to say Zuko's were bad. They were equally beautiful but definitely more amateur in craft skill. She hadn't realized Zuko would put that much thought into such a thing since he didn't really know Toph. It was sweet, she thought with a small smile. “I'm sure she'll be very happy,” she added lightly with a small nod handing the tiles back to them.

“How long have you two been at this?” Marin asked as she mingled back over, examining a few of the pieces. They were beautiful but she had no doubt in her husband's talent. “You guys have like half a whole set.”

“A couple hours,” Tamaru answered with a small shrug. “The size is what's time consuming, we did the simple designs first,” he added with a small chuckle.

“Well I'm sure they'll be amazing when they're all together,” Marin hummed with a smile reaching to take Toru from him happily. “Hi baby, did you miss me, mama missed you,” she cooed to the toddler as she nuzzled her face against his giving him a kiss. “I'm going to show Katara the present I'm working on for Shizu, you two have fun with this, I'll make us all some tea and snacks when we come back,” she added before she and Katara mingled towards the other room.

“Sounds good to me,” Tama agreed with a small chuckle before the women headed into the other room.

****

Katara couldn't help but smile as she sat beside Zuko, leaning against him lightly having pulled her seat closer, while they all sat around the kitchen table. Keeping an ear on their dinner that was simmering on the stove while they waited for it to finish cooking. Somewhere along the way they had decided to stay for dinner, to caught up in conversation to want to part for the night just yet. And Tamaru and Zuko seemed too invested in their project to stop for the time anyway. So Katara had offered to help Marin with dinner when she invited them to stay, offering her groceries in return for the pleasant company. It was the least she could offer anyway for the impromptu visit.

“So where did you learn such a detailed craft?” Katara asked curious as she watched Tamaru work away with another tile. Honestly she found it kind of fascinating to watch them work so intently, Tamaru was clearly dedicated to the craft.

“Family business,” Tamaru answered as he set the carving tool down adding another into a fourth pile that Katara had determined was the to be painted pile. “If I hadn't been drafted into the war regime, I would have taken over my father's shop if he ever retired,” he explained with a small snort of a laugh.

“Oh?” Katara sat up a little more curious. She hadn't known much about Tamaru's background other than he was once a firenation soldier. And Marin punched him in the fact upon meeting him.

Honestly she didn't blame her there.

“My father is a master glass-smith, honestly my work is like nothing compared to his, and his father was the same, it's been a trade that's been passed through the family for ages,” he explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. He had never thought too much of it. And he liked the work, he had always found it equally fascinating. “Though out of like the eight of us I was the only one that really wanted to continue it, though I'm sure Genji would probably still take over our father's role if he wasn't recruited either.”

“Eight?” Zuko questioned raising a brow at the number.

“Yea, I'm the eldest of eight, last I knew anyway, seven younger brothers, or well siblings Nao doesn't really care for being a boy, they like they,” Tamaru answered calmly with nonchalant shrug. “I should mention my mum died after Nao and Akito were born, my father remarried shortly after, so half of my younger brothers are half related.”

“Oh wow, must have been a loud childhood,” Katara commented as she stood up to check on dinner. “I'm surprised your parents didn't go crazy, with eight kids.”

“I certainly wouldn't want eight, but it was never a bad house, and Chi-yo is a very nice woman cared for us all like her own, and my dad loves her so never any issues there,” Tamaru chuckled a little. It had been normal for him so he didn't see any fault with it.

“You'd never get it even if you did want eight,” Marin snorted as she rested her legs on his lap, a sleepy Toru on her lap. “I'll give you four maximum, and we already have one.”

“And he's a handful enough,” Tamaru snickered reaching over tickling the bottom of his son's feet lightly making him laugh. “Though to be fair twins are a possibility too.”

“Say it like that and we might only have one,” Marin laughed.

“Luckily I don't think twins are a high possibility for either of us,” Katara snorted on a dry laugh as she grabbed some bowls to serve dinner.

“With that attitude you'll get triplets,” Marin joked looking over at her friend.

“I hope not,” Zuko winced at the thought alone. Honestly he really had no intentions of any real children. More so multiple. Fucking up one like was bad enough he didn't need to do it more than once. At all.

“You'd love them,” Katara mused dryly nudging him lightly when she came back over. “Dinner's ready,” she hummed as she carefully set the food down for them. Offering Marin and Tamaru theirs first before sliding a bowl towards Zuko as she sat back down beside him.

“It smells great,” Marin hummed as she made a small spoonful for Toru to try some. “Thank you for helping cook too.”

“Of course, I'd feel terrible not doing anything since we just kind of dropped in,” Katara replied with a small laugh. Honestly it was the least she could do, really she didn't mind it either. It was nice to just have a peaceful meal with friends. Without bickering, petty arguing or obnoxious paranoia. Rolling her eyes at the thought thinking back to her brother. Dreading the return home, knowing he was going to be there waiting for her.

 _Honestly Sokka needed to just get over it_. She thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. Hoping her brother would eventually just forget the whole thing. Perhaps if she was lucky he would forget it by morning and they could wave it all away. Just forget that they were caught at all. It would be for the better for everyone really. She reasoned with herself as she ate her dinner, listening to her friends. Marin filling Zuko in on their chat in the market, talking about their plans for a make shift baby shower. Somewhere along the way it lingered into the cover story of how they had met. Katara recounting her lie from earlier equally filling in Zuko on their actual cover story. Which he luckily played along with filling in a few more empty pieces to make it more of a whole story. More believable than her half truths earlier.

The young pair ended up visiting with their friends for a good portion of the evening. Staying a few hours after the young toddler had finally gone to bed. Mostly just talking, sharing stories of childhood joys of all of their different experience with siblings over a few games of cards and mahjong. Eventually Zuko and Katara decided to call it a night before it got too late, not wanting to keep Marin and Tamaru up either. Bidding them goodnight with the promise they'd hang out again sometime, before they headed back home themselves.

“You get to pick out the next dinner,” Katara mused softly as she wrapped her arm around his while they made their way back towards the middle ring. Though neither in a rush to end their night either. “And we'll actually cook it together,” she added with a small laugh.

“Hmm are you sure you want that, I thought I had bad taste,” he snickered with a small grin. “You might regret it.”

“I'm willing to gamble my chances,” she retorted with a roll of her eyes. “So come on, what's tomorrows dinner?”

He thought for a moment as they walked. Half tempted to offer up chili noodles just to be a brat, because she did say he could choose, without limitation. So that was a viable option but he wasn't that much of a jerk, he guessed. Chewing his thumb lightly in thought thinking back to dishes he actually enjoyed.

“Hm, what about ebi chili?” he offered thinking of something he enjoyed and that they could find fresh ingredients for without much hassle. That was also kind of simple. “It's simple so less chance of messing it up.”

“I don't think I've had that, so sure, lets try it,” she agreed with a smile. “But no fire chilies.”

“No way, you said I could choose, I get to pick the spices,” he countered quickly with a small pout. “I warned you, you had your chance to turn back.”

She scowled a little cheeks puffing in a pout. He wasn't wrong, she had said that. “Okay fine, but not a lot, I want to enjoy it not die,” she caved reaching up to pinch his cheek. “If we ever find them I'm having you try sea prunes in return.”

“Those sound gross.”

“They're delicious, especially when boiled in brown-sugar syrup,” she protested with a huff of a pout as they came to a stop just beyond the gate into the middle ring. Letting out a heavy sigh. “I should probably leave here, with my luck Sokka is stalking the gate just waiting for me.”

Zuko couldn't hide the scowl on his face, displeased to end their night short. “He's still upset?” he questioned curious. He hadn't heard much on the fall out of that morning. “How did that go anyway?”

“As well as you'd expect to have,” she huffed crossing her arms across her chest. “He's paranoid, thinking we're dating or plotting something, all because I don't want to tell him the truth right now, and its not my fault he's just blowing it all out of proportion,” she grumbled on a heavy breath.

“Well I don't think I can fault him too much on that, from his point of view your enemy was casually in your house, and he probably saw us kiss, so,” he replied with a small shrug. He didn't like it but he could at least understand her brother's motive somewhat.

Katara scowled waving a hand through the air not wanting to talk about it. “Yea, yea I know, just ugg, everything's a mess,” she groaned with a roll of her eyes, shoulders drooping in defeat. “But whatever I'm going to ignore it with everything else we don't talk about because if we're lucky he'll forget it by morning and everything will be fine.”

“Alright, I won't argue, I wouldn't mind him forgetting it either, I don't really want to be hunted by your brother and his boomerang,” Zuko agreed with a small wince at the thought, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head at the memory. “I like my skull and kneecaps in one peace.”

“So do I,” Katara retorted with a small laugh pout melting to a small grin. “You're better looking in one piece,” she teased with a snicker.

He laughed at the snide teasing. “Well I'm glad you think so, you're not so bad yourself,” he mused in return, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheek softly, gently petting her cheek. Smiling when she tugged him closer for a kiss. “And you have a cute butt,” he added with a grin snaking his arm around her, pinching her butt.

Katara let out a small squeak of surprise before she laughed, pushing him away lightly. “Yea well yours isn't terrible either,” she laughed giving him another quick kiss. She really didn't want to go but she knew she had to. “I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” he answered with a small nod taking back his hands, as much as he didn't want to. “Get home safe okay?”

“You too Zuko,” she hummed with a small nod, turning her gaze down the road. It was going to be a long walk home. “You're in charge of getting ingredients for dinner, don't forget okay?”

“Promise I won't,” he agreed holding a hand over his heart in light dramatics. “And I promise not to drown it all in chili peppers.”

“Good, or you'd never see my cute butt again,” she half threatened on a small snicker. “Okay I really have to go, and hope my brother doesn't murder me when I get back,” she sighed face falling to a pout.

“Hey just remember, if we're lucky he'll forget it,” Zuko tried to be optimistic, though he doubted it himself.

“I thought you weren't lucky,” she snorted looking back at him hands on her hips.

“In reality, but I think I'm pretty lucky in this fake marriage,” he retorted with a grin, and a tone that was almost smug. Katara for once wasn't really sure if he was being honest or not. “I get to be in love with a beautiful woman that doesn't loathe me, all the time, I'd say it's lucky.”

Katara felt her face heat up at the mention of love. Usually a word they didn't really speak out loud. Not to each other in such context. Even under false pretenses. A part of her hated the warm feeling that entrapped her heart at the simple word. Knowing she should not feel that. She bit her lip lightly letting out a small hum as she turned her back to him, lacing her hands behind her back as she moved to head up the path. Trying to ignore the blush and erratic race of her pulse.

“Well I guess I'm pretty lucky to get to be in love with such a handsome man who doesn't tie to me to trees, all the time,” she mused with a small breath of laughter. Eyes falling to the star dusted sky above them, the moon that lit up the world in a soft light. Maybe the spirits would be kind to them a little longer. “So maybe you're right, maybe we'll get lucky.”

“We can only hope,” he replied watching her start to walk away. He truly hated the feeling every night they had to end their game. “Get home safe Katara.”

“Don't sound so sad,” she laughed peeking back at him with a warm smile. “We'll fall in love again tomorrow like always, right?”

He was unable to stop the smile that melted on his face seeing the bright smile. Truly he loved that smile the best more so in the soft moonlight. A smile that reached her eyes. It was contagious he swore it.

“Promise,” he agreed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't actually planned but since ya'll wanted the morning after now you guys get some extra chapters because i appreciate all of you ;;w;;  
> really it just helped fill in some timeline holes  
> but like i enjoy writing it so here we are an extra long one, to be fair there's lots of fluff in the next chapter  
> Though i'm not entierly pleased with this chapter as a whole i do hope you guys enjoy it uvu
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, i also kind of wrote an accidental one shot that's sort of like an off shoot of this, like it is but isn't  
> idk if i'll post it, not sure if anyone would be interested in it, its a little spoiler-y because it stems from a what if situation of a later situation but eh  
> its full of angst and fluff, and a baby


	13. What a Mess

They were not lucky.

Sokka, much to Katara's dismay, did not forget about the incident. In fact his dedication to finding out the so called 'truth' only seemed to get worse as the weeks passed. Because instead of just letting the whole thing go like a normal person, he chose, instead, to fixate on it more. Instead of just letting his sister go about her business – _that was none of his own business_ – he chose to nearly stalk his younger sister, pretty much everywhere she went outside the house. Glued to her side the moment she even brought up the idea of going out of the house, from shopping to just a mere walk for fresh air. There was never freedom from Sokka. Always trying to insist it was for her protection, but Katara knew better. They all knew she could handle herself fine. He was just being a paranoid snooping bastard. Honestly Katara felt her brother's eagle-eye was stifling and down right annoying. She was ready to clobber him with his own boomerang after day three.

Truth be told she'd be a lot less peeved at her brother's stupid watch if it wasn't putting a large wrench in her nightly escapades. Practically making it impossible for her to even think about sneaking out. At least without the fear Sokka would follow and ruin everything that she and Zuko worked hard to keep to themselves. Down right aggravated by the whole ordeal. Only now glad she had Toph on her side, she at least helped inform Zuko that, no, Katara wasn't ignoring him. Her stupid brother was just being super stupid! Only being able to sneak out only a couple of spare nights that Sokka fell asleep before her. And wasn't camped outside her bedroom door. She had tripped over him one night last week, refused to talk to him for three days afterwards.

She was about ready to just clobber him herself.

_If she could find the energy anyway._

Sokka got lucky truly.

Katara let out a groan of frustration thinking about the whole situation. She was about as sick of the migraine pounding against her skull as she was of her annoying older brother. _Stress._ She told herself. That was what she had whittled the sudden bout of fatigue down to. Finding herself stuck in bed for the past nearly five days. Unable to find any energy to get up, almost feeling as if she'd been thrown down a mountain. Her body felt sore and heavy, she noted mostly around her breasts and hips. Wondering if it was merely her time of the month, that made sense. A sluggish feeling seeping into her bones. All she wanted to do was sleep in hopes it would make her feel better. Or at least help keep something more than a bowl of rice down.

_Stress made the most sense._

At least most sense of the possibilities she _wanted_ to think about.

Assuring herself it was all just the downfall of trying to keep up with all the lies and truths. Trying to make sure they all lived another day without tearing each other a part. Oh yea because two fighting twelve year olds did not help a three day migraine. Unsure what they were even arguing about anymore, whatever it was Toph was winning. Truly she wasn't sure what was becoming more annoying. The constant lack of energy or just everything else.

Letting out a strained and heavy breath, trying to tune out the arguing in the other room. Wringing her hands over her face as she rolled on her back. Staring up at the ceiling through her fingers, head pounding dull in her ears but heavy against her skull. Everything just felt like a huge mess. This was _never_ what she planned. _At all_. They were supposed to just find Appa and meet with the earth king. That's all Ba Sing Se should have been.

Not whatever this mess was she had gotten herself into.

Not some pseudo relationship with their once enemy. A man who had chased them from the south pole with the sole goal of killing the Avatar. But now here she was in a fake marriage in some sort of fake love, that she had to admit wasn't really fake anymore. Taking a deep breath as her mind traveled back towards her nightly husband. Finding herself missing him, partly wishing he was here with her. Even if it wouldn't take the sluggish feeling away, he'd be nice to cuddle at least.

_No._

She scowled at the thought, finding herself frustrated with her own stupid feelings. This was not what was supposed to happen. Wrapped up in some fake game of love that neither wanted to end. The end neither talked about because if they kept it silent then they could believe it just wouldn't happen. That the end would never come at all. They could continue with their charade and falsities. Continue lying to themselves that they could end the game whenever they wished. Declare their nothingness once more. Go their separate fated ways.

Back to reality.

But truthfully somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was not that simple. They probably could never go back to nothing. And she truthfully didn't really wish to.

“Katara?” Sokka asked breaking her from her thoughts with a knock against her door. Peeking his head in carefully, squinting in the darkened room. Katara had drawn the curtains over the window, going so far to put up a second pair to block the light as much as she could. Finding her form in the lump on her bed, blankets pulled over her head. “Still not feeling well?”

“Wow you're so smart,” Katara snapped back a dramatic flare of a hand that popped out of the blanket if not for anything but to sass him. Not even bothering with digging herself out of the dark comfort of the blankets she had nestled into. Having no need to waste the energy on her brother at the moment.

She would be mad until he learned to get over the 'Zuko-was-in-the-house' mess.

Sokka pouted at the quick sharp sass, though truthfully not surprised in the least. Rolling his eyes, trying to just wave it off. He knew she was just angry because he refused to let go of his search for the truth. And he would. When he got the truth.

“Okay, sorry for worrying,” he grumbled back leaning against the door frame. She had been mad at him for almost four weeks now. Not that she'd have to be if she was just honest. “Next time I won't bother,” he snapped back only to be quickly met with a pillow to the face.

“What do you want Sokka?” Katara groaned with a heavy roll of her eyes rolling over to face his direction. Just peeking her head barely out of the blankets, groggy face set to a scowl at the sharp light that sneaked in from the hall. “If it's to spy on me some more, let me assure you that Zuko is most certainly not here, I know shocking,” she mocked with an almost hiss. Her disdain for his surveillance evident.

“I'm not spying, I'm just trying to make sure you stay safe,” Sokka defended quickly with a heated snap on his words returning the annoyed scowl. Tossing the pillow back at her, hitting the bottom of her bed. “If you were just honest with me I wouldn't have to worry so much, seriously Katara I'm being reasonable, I just want the truth.”

“And I've told you the truth a thousand times now, Sokka,” Katara argued back adamantly eyes narrowing in his direction. “Zuko was never here, I do not have a secret lover, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it now, and you're overreacting.”

“I know who I saw Katara,” he corrected quickly with an adamant nod. He was positive the stupid fire prince was in their house. And Katara knew it. He just wanted to know why and what it was that she was hiding from them. “I just wish you would be honest with me, I'm your brother, I just want to make sure you stay safe.”

“I can take care of myself,” Katara shot back quickly turning her back to him as she rolled back into the blankets away from the invasive light. “Now what did you want? My head hurts too much to keep arguing.”

Sokka let out a breath shaking his head, trying to wave the argument off as easily as she did. Though he knew she was still lying. He would get the bottom of whatever was going on if it was the last thing he did. Even if he knew it would be easier to play along with her lies. Less stressful that was certain but he couldn't help the feeling that gnawed at him. The bout of curiosity mixed with dread. The worry that maybe she had gotten mixed up in something over her head. But he guessed he would put it off again for the time being. Hearing the strain on her voice, the tired scratchiness on her words. Wondering if they should call a medical professional for help, she'd barely even left her room in five days. He truly was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was okay.

_Spirits only knew what he would do if he lost her from a stupid illness._

“Do you want a doctor?” he asked leaning his head against the door frame, the anger fading from his voice, replaced by a tired concern. “You've been sick for nearly a week, this could be serious.”

“It's just stress,” Katara assured with a shrug of her shoulders. “Maybe if you just laid off I wouldn't have to be so stressed.”

“Katara,” Sokka sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought they were going to let this fight die. “Look, I'm just worried, you haven't left your room in nearly a week, and I know you haven't been eating properly.”

“I'm just not hungry, look Sokka it's nothing serious,” Katara replied as evenly as she could. It wasn't her fault she just didn't have the energy. _For anything_. And honestly most days the thought of food seemed to turn her stomach all together. Lately she just forced herself to eat something. Anything. Then fight her body to just keep it down. Rice was the easiest. “Look, this is either stress or just my cycle, that's all.”

Sokka puffed his cheeks in a pout, he really wanted to argue. Argue the fact he had known her for her whole life. And had been around her since she hit puberty. He knew how she was around her cycle and it was never like this. At least not this bad. Sure she cramped and laid in bed for more than her average morning. But it was never a lack of appetite or a five day migraine. This just felt like something else. Something maybe they should worry about. But he wasn't going to argue her about her cycle. Surely she knew her body better than he certainly ever would or wanted. Maybe it was just the sibling intuition that just told him something was up. But he tried to ignore it. Perhaps she was right and it was stress and it'd pass. She'd be back to normal in no time.

He could hope.

“Look, I just wanted to check on you, and ask if you wanted to eat lunch with us,” Sokka spoke calmly eyes glancing around her room. It was a little messier than her usual neurotic self let it be. But he put that up to the fact she hadn't gotten out of bed other than to use the bathroom and sometimes eat in the past five days. “I made you some porridge, sadly no sea prunes I looked all day yesterday too,” he added with a small pout rubbing his hand over his chin. He was really starting to believe they were a southern sea delicacy.

_Which was a shame they were delicious._

“Those sound good, but you know what sounds better?” Katara replied as she carefully moved to sit up. Grabbing a hair tie off of the small nightstand beside her bed. Looking over at her brother after tying the mass of knots out of her face. “Spiced eel with chili sauce over rice,” she sighed wistfully, trying to rub the grogginess from her eyes. “Now that sounds delicious.”

Sokka winced sticking his tongue out at the very offer. Shuddering at the thought of such a dish. Partly wondering if she had gone insane to even think of such a thing. A dish their grandmother made all of one time when they were younger, he was no more than 11. He still remembered how disgusting it was, how long the peppers lingered in his mouth. And nothing could get it off, even laying in the snow until he was dragged back inside. Remembering she had used something called a fire chili, only because he swore to never eat it again.

“With the fire chili sauce Gran-Gran made us that one time?” he reiterated as if to make sure he wasn't actually going insane.

“It was fire chili sauce?” Katara questioned curious. She hadn't remembered the recipe exactly, she had been around ten when their grandmother had made it. But honestly it sounded delicious to her at the moment. Just something with a good kick, something hot that left her mouth burning. Just to taste _something_.

_Perhaps she really had spent too much time around Zuko and his own stupid taste-buds._

“I only remember because I swore to never eat it again,” Sokka answered with a quick shake of his head in disgust. It was probably the worst thing he had ever eaten in his young life. “And because of the weird story, remember Dad telling us about some cargo they found one day while fishing, what appeared to be an abandoned boat just drifting through the ocean, filled with a bunch of odd things from vegetables to silks.”

“Oh yea, I remember Dad being iffy about it, but brought the stuff home anyway,” Katara replied with a small nod as she thought back on it. Honestly she had forgotten most of that day, never having a need to think of such an odd day. Truly she had seemed to let most of her childhood memories fade. At least anything before the day ash rained down over their land. “I wish I had asked Gran-Gran for the recipe, it sounds good right now,” she sighed hearing her stomach grumble. Now she really did wish Zuko was there, he had fire chilies and a stupid knowledge of spicy recipes. Or well the premise of them. Pouting at the thought, he'd never let her live it down if she told him she wanted to eat fire chilies though.

_So maybe she wouldn't ask him._

“Yuck, you seriously want to eat that dreaded thing again?” Sokka grimaced looking over at his sister as if she had three heads. Truly spending nearly a week alone in the dark had made her delirious.

“It just sounds really good right now,” Katara deafened with a huff of a pout. Even if she herself wasn't quite sure why it sounded so good. But she could definitely go for something spicy, or hot. It was certainly a lot better than plain porridge. Maybe she could find something in the kitchen to help the odd craving. Sure they had chili flakes at least, sometimes Aang liked them in curry. Telling herself it was probably because she'd eaten nothing but bland rice in the past week. “Just a hot meal with some spice, a good kick, it just sounds nice.”

“Katara, now I'm not a doctor, but I don't think eating a meal hotter than lava is good for someone with an upset stomach,” Sokka retorted flatly giving her a flat look at the mere idea. Seriously she had been in bed not wanting to eat anything for nearly a week, and now she wants a dish that was as hot as lava. That sounded like a recipe for disaster. A disaster he didn't want to take care of. “So how about you just try the porridge first and go from there?”

Katara rolled her eyes at his dramatic diagnosis as she tossed the blanket to the side. Carefully moving to get out of bed. As heavy and sluggish as she still mostly felt, she was hungry. Hungry for the first time in what felt like forever. She just hoped it would last long enough to let her enjoy the meal. Putting the idea on the back burner for the time being. But was definitely going to bring up the suggestion to Zuko the next time she managed to get away from her brother. Positive he would appreciate the idea of spiced eel curry more than her brother at least. Zuko liked stupidly spicy food after all. Positive she could at least bribe him a little with fire chili peppers.

“Fine, I'm coming,” Katara huffed as she pushed him out of the room, shutting the door behind them on the way out. “But I'm offering the suggestion for dinner sometime.”

“I'm calling a doctor, you have positively gone insane,” Sokka groaned with a roll of his eyes as they waded into the other room.

“I make you guys food all the time, the least you could do is let me make something _I_ want sometime,” Katara argued back with a pout as she shuffled her way into the kitchen. Waving her brother to take his seat, she'd join in a second. “It'd just be polite, I know it's something you aren't used to, but indulge me a little Sokka, please.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Sokka grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he took his seat. “I'm not saying you can't but, I'm just saying it might be better not to rush it.”

“I didn't know you were so afraid of a silly chili pepper,” Katara flitted a taunting tone to her voice as she trotted back into the room. Pleased to have found some chili flakes in the kitchen to help her bland lunch. “Look it's fine Sokka, I promise, like I said it's probably just a bad cycle nothing really to worry about.”

Sokka pouted at her taunting. “Fine, I'll trust you I guess, you do know about women bodies than me,” he relented with a shrug of surrender. Truthfully he knew he couldn't question such things and would just take her word for it. “But when you get sick again because you ate the stupid chilies I will tell you I told you so.”

“Of course,” Katara laughed as she settled into her seat beside Toph at the table. Glad to be able to have the energy to have a nice lunch with her friends. Honestly it felt as if she hadn't seen them in a week even though she hadn't left the house. So she had to admit it was nice to just sit and talk again, hearing about their weekly adventures.

Katara was glad though that her body decided it wanted lunch today. Without the awful nauseating feeling that had been plaguing her. Able to just eat in peace. Honestly enjoying her time with her friends. Happy to spend time out of bed, to have the energy to just do something. Though eventually it whittled down to just her and Aang. Sokka leaving for his poetry meeting, they were meeting early so they could workshop. And Toph deciding she wanted to go visit a friend. Katara was glad they had found things to occupy their time. She and Aang deciding to just hang out and play cards. She thought it peaceful, the house was quiet for the first time in days.

“Aang, can I ask you a question?” Katara spoke up, looking over her hand of cards at the airbender that sat across from her. “Honestly, you won't get mad at me?”

“Yea, you can ask me anything,” Aang answered with a lopsided smile and bright eyes beaming back at her. “I won't get mad I promise.”

It was just a question anyway, so why should he have to get mad. And since the bad fight weeks ago he had been trying not to argue with Katara. Knowing he was kind of an ass, as Toph had told him. Even Sokka tried to talk to him about it, though Sokka equally scolded Toph for 'poking the platypus bear' as Sokka stated. Aang still didn't really understand the statement, or why Sokka would call his sister a platypus-bear. But he had thought more about his behavior, and realized he really hadn't been the best of friends. He did not want to upset Katara like that again. Or run the risk of her abandoning them. Boiling his behavior down to unjustly taking his anger about losing Appa out on everyone else. Too caught up in the pain that he might have lost his one last remaining piece of family. A pain he was still trying to work through. But he knew Katara didn't deserve his unjust anger, so he was trying to be better. Even if he still didn't really like the fact she was still sneaking around with some random guy they didn't even know. And that Toph apparently knew about him but they couldn't share the information with him or Sokka.

He let out a breath shaking his head lightly. His thoughts were getting off topic.

“What is it?”

Katara was silent for a moment as she tried to think over her words. Not wanting to say something wrong but it had been bugging her for weeks, months honestly. More than the stupid fatigue that kept coming back over the few two weeks. She swore she had meant to talk to him about it weeks ago, but she never seemed to find the courage. Or something else always seemed to come up and she just never had the chance. So she figured they were alone at home right now so no chance of Toph or Sokka interrupting them. Sure they could be honest with each other. They were still friends, they'd always be friends.

“Well, um, lately I've been wondering,” Katara started as calmly as she could as she pondered her next card. “Just, what would you think, if like hypothetically, Zuko changed?” she asked quietly peeking back at him to watch his reaction. Trying to keep her own nerves at bay. As if she wasn't silently panicking under the even face she wore. Worrying if she was going to have to stop an avatar meltdown or not. “And what if he wanted to help us, like defeat the firelord?”

Aang found himself falling silent as he stared down at his hand of cards. Listening to her question. Partly wondering if he had heard her right. She was asking about _Zuko_. Their enemy. Curious to where this question even came from. Or why Katara was the one to ask it. He had always thought Katara hated Zuko, even more than she hated Jet. And she hated Jet a lot, though he didn't really know why. Getting the strong feeling it lingered more than just the town Jet had tried to drown. But even then he had always known her to hate Zuko, _adamantly_ , through their whole journey. In the nearly two years they had known the fire prince, Katara detested him. And he wasn't surprised, he wasn't terribly fond of him either. He had only chased them across the world and tried killing them all more than once.

But Aang also didn't completely _hate_ him. Remembering it was Zuko that had freed him from Zhao and allowed him to save his friends that day. Knowing Zuko wasn't as, evil, as he might have tried to play it. Sure he couldn't exactly explain why he felt like that, just a strong feeling that Zuko could do good too. That maybe he was just misguided. A weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he knew it as truth but he waved it off.

Probably just weird avatar side effects.

He gave a simple shrug of his shoulders eyes flicking back to his friend. “I don't know,” he answered as honestly as he could watching her seeming to let out a large breath. Tension welling in her shoulders, he had a feeling she was hiding something. But he wasn't going to pester her. “I don't think we should turn the offer away, if he did want to help that is, everyone should have at least a chance for forgiveness if they're ready to accept their own wrongs,” he explained with a small nod remembering a lesson the monks had taught him.

Forgiveness was important. It was unhealthy to carry anger for longer than needed. And if someone was able to see their own faults, they should be given the chance to grow. No one was perfect, everyone made mistakes so surely everyone could be given the chance to redeem themselves. It was a part of the balance of life. Because for there to be good there was bad and for bad there had to be good. But it was never as black and white as some wished it to be. No one was truly ever good just as no one was truly fully bad. Though he was slowly learning that maybe not _everyone_ was redeemable. Unable to hide the grimace as he thought back to their enemy. A blood hungry fire lord that enjoyed burning cities to the ground. The man that was using his own children to hunt them down. 

_What a coward_ . He thought dryly.

“Why do you ask?” Aang asked back genuinely curious to the sudden question. Playing a card from his hand. Waving his mind away from the firelord. “I thought you hated him and thought he was just evil.”

Katara felt her face flush a little though she bit back her nerves quickly. Knowing Aang would ask such a question. She played another card before drawing another from the deck. “Well, I was just curious, we haven't seen him in months now, so I just thought what if he decided to be better,” she answered with a small wave of her hand. Acting as if it had just been a curiosity that sprung up. “It's just I ran into someone the other week, he kind of reminded me of Zuko and made me think about him you know so I was just curious.”

“Your secret friend?” Aang asked carefully, peeking over his cards. Watching as she fidgeted in her spot, picking at a loose thread of her sleeve. “The one you won't tell us about.”

Katara pouted, rolling her eyes. “I've told you, it's not like that,” she sighed with a small shake of her head. Honestly she hated how much Toph blew the whole thing out of proportion. Acting as if she had some secret torrid love affair. As if she and Zuko were actually dating. As if they were actually in love.

_They weren't._

And that was the lie they would continue to swallow.

Even if it tasted foul.

“He's just not much of a people person, and you know you're the avatar, it's kind of intimidating to some people,” she explained not really lying but not really giving him the truth. She knew Zuko was still cautious about the thought of joining their group. Though he was no longer adamantly fighting the idea, but he hadn't fully agreed yet either. “He's nervous about how you guys would react to him, after all Toph keeps blathering on like we're dating and I swear it's nothing more than friends, we just like to hang out.”

“We can hang out,” Aang shot back before he really thought of the words. Face feeling hot seeing Katara laugh a little at the quick response. Pouting a little as he played another card. He just didn't understand why she had to search out other friends when she had them.  _She could hang out with him_ . He was sure he could be just as fun as the mysterious stranger. And he was the avatar surely that had to be cooler than some random earth citizen guy. “I just mean, we're not scary, I think we could be friends.”

“I think so too, he's just shy,” Katara giggled with a small smile. Knowing if Zuko heard her he'd give her a glare and a witty come back for sure. Argue with her he was not shy. He was rational. She had to hold back her laughter just imagining his predictable reaction. But shaking it away quickly returning her focus to her friend. Seeing the jealous pout on his face. Reminding her of reality. “He is a really nice guy, you guys would probably get along fine honestly, he's just stupid sometimes.”

“So you guys aren't dating right?” Aang asked with a small sigh unable to hide the hiss of jealousy on his words. Honestly it was hard to tell the truth. Toph rarely lied and he knew he should trust Katara. But there was just something about the way she always looked when she spoke about her friend. Always smiling when she spoke about him, a really pretty smile. A smile that made her eyes sparkle and highlighted the dimples she had. He rarely saw her smile like that. And there was the tone of her voice, she just sounded so... so... well,  _happy,_ whenever the mysterious friend came up. 

And Aang kind of hated it.

Hated the fact he could never seem to make her that happy. That she had gone and found some random guy they didn't even know instead. A sour taste in his mouth just thinking about the mysterious friend. ( _Surely he could be just as good as the mysterious stranger_ ). A boy Katara  _snuck_ out to see nearly nightly. It was hard not to let his mind wander with possibilities. The possibility that maybe she was happier with him than she was with them. That maybe she'd leave them and run off with some random guy. 

It just kind of hurt.

“Aang,” Katara sighed giving him a sharp look hearing the jealousy on his tongue. Seeing the spark of anger in his eyes. Truly she never wanted to hurt him, to upset him. Knowing he was going through enough as it was. “I swear, we're only friends,” she assured with a calm nod reaching over the table resting a gentle hand over his to help quell his anger. “I know we're fighting a war, but you know sometimes it's okay to just be normal for a little bit, like having a friend who doesn't have anything to do with the war.”

Though that was a lie, because Zuko had everything to do with the war they were fighting. They just pretended they didn't. They pretended a lot of things really.

“I just don't understand why you have to sneak around with him,” Aang pouted with a small sigh. “It's hard not to think about maybe you'll leave us for him.”

“I promise you he's just a friend, that's all,” she added with a kind smile, patting his hand reassuringly. She could never leave them, that she was certain of. Even if maybe she wished that she could have accepted Zuko's offer. Start over and abandon the war. She knew in her heart that wasn't her path, wouldn't be right. They could never escape the pains of war. “I'll never leave you, I promise, we'll end this war together.”

Katara knew she would see through to the end of the war with her friends. It was a promise she made to herself and her family nearly two years ago. They would see the firelord fall. Help Aang master the elements, help him become the avatar the world needed. Help him figure himself out, deal with the pain of loosing his entire people. Katara only knew a fraction of that pain, perhaps it was another reason she ever agreed to help. Help find hope in the darkest days. When everything felt helpless, Aang came back. Offering hope to the people. Though she knew it was a swindling hope the longer the war raged, the more enemies hunted them.

But it was hope none the less.

“Thanks Katara,” Aang replied with a bright smile. His jealousy quickly seeming to wash away with Katara's sweet words. Relieved to know she wouldn't leave them, wouldn't leave him. “I just hope we're able to end the war sooner than later, Sokka's invasion plan is coming along nicely.”

Katara nodded taking back her hand. Letting the jealousy die out, glad it didn't come to an argument again. Though she noted perhaps she should have chosen better words seeing his bright hopeful smile. Thinking back to something Zuko had told her around the time they started their games. 

Most of the world saw her as the avatar's girlfriend. 

_Which was just not true_ . 

It would never be true. But a small part of her wondered if she should just play along with that line of fate. It wouldn't hurt Aang, and spirits knew he had enough pain and heartbreak. Sure she could will herself to believe she was happy. He was a good friend, but they were very different. And she wasn't sure if he was in love with her or just the version of her that he created in his head. Knowing he didn't really know her, and he might not ever truly know her. Knowing there were secrets she carried she would never dare to tell him. For fear he'd just give her some prophetic speech from the monks, that he wouldn't really listen. And perhaps she was afraid of what he might see if she did trust him with the parts of her she didn't like.

Katara let out a breath shaking the thoughts from her mind. Offering a pleasant smile and a nod. “Yes, and I'm sure the earth king will offer some insight as well once our meeting finally gets processed,” she agreed playing another card. “He's put his all into it, I'm sure it will go off without a hitch.”

“If we ever do get a meeting, I'm starting to believe we'll never get through,” Aang pouted with a roll of his eyes.

“I'm sure we will soon, we just have to try and be hopeful,” Katara mused in reply trying to offer the best hopeful smile she could. “We still have a few months before the invasion anyway, so we can't give up yet.”

“Yea, you're right,” Aang agreed with a bright smile. “And I'm sure we'll find Appa in no time soon, so I won't give up yet!”

****

Sokka grumbled to himself as he made his way back towards the inner ring. Honestly he was trying his hardest to just get past everything, let go of the suspicious gnawing in his gut. Trying his hardest to just trust his sister. She was hardly wrong, but she wasn't a saint. He had grown up with her, he knew she wasn't always as honest as they may have been taught to me. Not that he was much better. But he tried not to lie to Katara, not anything more than a white lie anyway. Sure sometimes he lied about liking the dish she made for them, but that was hardly anything terrible. Letting out a deep breath as he tucked his papers back into his bag. Trying to just let himself let it go. Trust it was fine and that perhaps he really had saw wrong.

Maybe the mailman did just have an uncanny resemblance to Zuko. Unnaturally so. But he guessed it was a possibility. He had indeed been half awake, so maybe the stress of everything had gotten the better of him. Maybe Katara was right and he was overreacting. But that didn't stop his curiosity any less. Still wishing he could meet the mysterious stranger she still snuck around with. The so called Lee. Some random Ba Sing Se refugee that she had met by chance. At least that was Katara's story. Toph still insisted that they had met him before, but at the moment he wasn't sure if he believed her or not. It wasn't unlike Toph to play tricks on them, especially when she was bored. And she was bored in Ba Sing Se. At least she had been, but he had weaseled out that Toph was in on whatever secrets Katara was keeping. Katara just beat him to the punch and bribed her into silence before he could bribe her for the truth.

He was still mad he hadn't thought of it first.

Scowling at the mere thought, cheeks puffing into a pout as he turned down another street. Glancing up at the setting sun, partly wondering if he would find Katara at home when he returned. Or if she would be out with her mysterious secret boyfriend. Curious if she was feeling any better than when he had left that afternoon. Biting his thumb as he walked, crossing his arms. He was getting worried about her. More than just about sneaking around with some guy. Worried now because it had been almost a week since she had left the house, or even tried. Confining herself to her room, claiming it was merely a migraine. And he didn't fully doubt it, she got migraines sometimes. But they rarely lasted this long, or came with nausea. Remembering she had barely eaten much beyond rice porridge, if she was lucky to keep it down. Really he just couldn't help but worry as much as he tried to trust she was okay. Trust her that it was just her time of the month and it was a doozy this time. He had remembered her making a comment months ago that it had been out of whack since other things. And he knew stress effected women's cycles, so maybe she was right and he was just stressing her out too much.

He would have to give her an apology, and maybe a get better gift to try and make up for it. Maybe he'd paint her a picture, sure that would help her spirits surely. Smiling happily to himself at the brilliant idea. Though he would need more supplies, he didn't want to give her a simple painting, he wanted to amaze her. Plus she had been sulking in a dark room all week, he was sure she would want something bright to cheer her up. Quickly turning on his heels towards the middle market, knowing they had some of the best shops. Deciding to let his paranoia settle for the while, his sister's health was more important to him at the moment.

But he wasn't going to let the mysterious boyfriend go just yet. He was just going to take a break and let her get better. And then maybe she'd be willing to tell the truth.

Though at the moment he would just put his focus on helping her get better, at least trying the best he could. He didn't really have much to offer to help her beyond emotional support, and making porridge. He was still looking for the sea prunes, he was sure out of all the odd things this city held they had to be somewhere. They sold a freaking sky-bison whistle they had to have sea prunes hiding somewhere. And he was going to find them for sure. Because they would always be better than chili peppers and whatever was ailing Katara would surely be healed eating them again.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction as he turned into the market district, making his way towards the arts shop he knew sold the best paints and papers. Or well he believed the print shop in the upper ring had the best paper, he enjoyed it for writing his poetry, finding it the best material. Though he didn't really have the money for that luxury at the moment, regretfully. And he didn't have a terrible amount of it left at home either. So he would have to settle for second best. It wouldn't matter anyway as long as he put his heart into it.

Getting distracted as he spotted a familiar bald twelve year old chatting with a crowd of people in front of one of the shops. Making his way over curious, and to make sure Aang wasn't in trouble. He didn't always have the best luck when it came to strangers. Especially after a whole town tried having him executed because his former life definitely killed a bitch. Which, to a point, he understood. But also it still wasn't technically Aang. He truthfully couldn't believe Aang would kill anyone, which was still a minor hitch in their whole plan but they were working on it. He had been trying to think of ways to ease him into it, though nothing so far was working. Other than the destruction of the cabbage man's cart on a semi-regular basis. Though granted last time was the platypus-bear's fault. Not theirs. Or boomerang.

“Hey Aang,” he greeted as he walked up beside his friend, offering a wave. “What are you up to?” he asked curious, glancing around the small crowd the boy had gathered.

“Oh hey Sokka!” Aang replied with his usual cheerful smile. “I was just asking around if anyone had seen anything about Appa, sadly no luck, so then I was asking if there was anywhere we could find sea prunes,” he explained with a swift nod as the crowd of people slowly dispersed. “I remembered you and Katara looking for them, I think it would be nice to get her something since she had a point earlier.”

“Yea I know, but don't tell her I think she's right,” Sokka retorted with a small grumble, face twisting to a pout. He didn't need Katara knowing he thought she was right, it'd only come with the satisfied sibling gloating. “I have an image to keep you know.”

“Sure Sokka, whatever you say,” Aang chuckled dryly with a roll of his eyes. He thought it was silly but he figured it was probably just a sibling thing. He at first thought they were just odd but he learned that it was just because they were siblings and he might never understand. “But one of the nice women told me we might be able to find them in the lower market, they said they always get weird exotic food there from traders and what not.”

“Ooh, that's a good idea,” Sokka agreed with a quick nod unable to admit he was a little excited. He hadn't really checked the lower market, it was usually either busy or too late whenever he had time. But he had to admit it just might be something good. “I have to get some paints from the arts store, but then we can go check it out, if you want to come anyway.”

“Yea sure, two heads can be better than one,” Aang answered with his lopsided smile. “What do you need paint for?” he asked as followed after Sokka.

“Well Katara hasn't been feeling well you know, and I admit I may not have been behaving the best,” Sokka admitted with a small pained wince. “So I want to do something nice, and thought maybe if I paint her something it might help cheer her up, you know something from the heart, and I'm pretty good with the arts.”

Aang had to bite his tongue at the last comment, he wasn't going to ruin his confidence. Giving a small nod in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea! I'm sure she'll love it!”

“I was pretty proud of the idea myself,” Sokka gloated with his usual bout of unwavering confidence as they strolled into the art store. “I was thinking maybe a portrait of home, she might be homesick.”

“That might work,” Aang agreed as he totted after his friend. Looking around the shop while Sokka found whatever he had needed. It was quaint, and not overtly busy which wasn't terrible. Though he himself didn't find it that interesting but then again he was never really interested in the arts as much as Sokka had been. Though he noted Sokka had only grown slightly more inclined since they were in Ba Sing Se.

Katara informed him Sokka had always been more artistic but since they got swept up in the war he wasn't as in tuned with it. Aang was glad Sokka was taking more time for his hobbies while they were here. Though he still wished they could find Appa soon, it was really starting to hurt with the growing possibility.

“Oh maybe a family portrait,” Sokka spoke up as they waded out of the store, breaking the young airbender from his thoughts. “One of us all together, to remember the moment,” he mused in almost wistful thought. Glancing up towards the sky, seeing the sliver of the moon beginning to peek out in the blue sky. “So she doesn't forget.”

Aang glanced at him hearing the sudden somber tone. Unsure where it came from but he knew better than to press it. They all had things they tried to outrun, he understood that much. He nodded lightly as they moved to head towards the lower ring.

“I'm sure she'll be happy with whatever you give her, it's the thought that matters right?” Aang offered with a cheerful tone to help erase the somberness that had grown. He didn't like dwelling in the pain, it hurt and he wasn't sure if he was enough to deal with it. So he'd focus elsewhere for the time being and hope it dissipated once and for all. Focus on finding his lost friend, trying to keep his friend's spirits up. And try to just believe that their plan will work and the war that was suffocating them all would be brought to an end sooner than later.

_Even if he still wasn't quite sure what to do about the firelord_.

“Yea, and if we can find sea prunes that might just do the trick instead,” Sokka laughed in agreement. “And if we're lucky she'll be so happy she'll forget she's mad at me.”

“I thought we weren't supposed to hope for miracles?” Aang snorted giving his friend a flat look. “I think maybe you might want to keep the painting idea, as back up just in case.”

“Yea you're right, I am hoping too much with that,” Sokka sighed crossing his arms over his chest, shoulders slouching in defeat. “I think I have a higher chance of the firelord dropping dead than Katara forgetting she's mad at me right now.”

“Man that would be a miracle,” Aang spoke in agreement at the mere idea. That would certainly solve a lot of big problems. But he had a feeling wishing the firelord to just die of his own free will was way off the table. Even if he begged the spirits for help.

_Was it to much to ask for a little spirit smothering in one's sleep_?

Sokka shrugged letting out a breath, helping wave the topic away as they waded their way into the lower ring. Sure they could all hope that the stupid firelord would just drop dead from being pure stupid, but they also all knew that man would probably live out of pure spite to see the world burn. But at the time being they would chose to not let the war steal their hope. Steal every last bit of their livelihoods because Sokka knew they could not let it consume them. So he would focus on trying to help his sister feel better and make sure they were all at least okay for another day.

The two young men fell into casual chatter as they made their further into the inner ring. Heading towards the busy market in the small hope they could find the apparently hard to find southern treat. Though neither had high hopes, figuring they probably had a better chance at finding Appa being bargained for a price than sea prunes. Which granted they'd still take it, definitely. But they'd still try in the slim hope they could find something that might cheer up their sick friend.

Both making sure to keep a diligent eye out as they shifted through the packed market. Wading through the sea of people that seemed to swallow the streets as everyone shuffled around. Sokka had thought he had found them once before he was let down when he got closer, they were just dates. Not the same, though similar so he had bought some. Katara still ate them and they tasted good with chilled melon. It would at least be a neat treat.

Humming a little to himself in satisfaction as he moved to find Aang in the crowd. Having gotten separated somewhere in the commotion. A small hope maybe he had found better luck. But his happy thought was brought to a quick standstill as he spotted an all too familiar face not too far away in the crowd. Rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye as if to just make absolute sure he was _not_ seeing things this time.

_No._

He was not seeing things. He felt his heart spike in dread. This was real and Katara could not tell him wrong this time. Positive to the spirits he was seeing the very same scarred prince that had chased them over the world. Now standing not too far off from the crowd, appearing to be chatting with a young woman and the man he knew to be his Uncle. He had half a mind to storm over there and ask him what he was doing, but he was not that stupid. For all he knew he could be planning something against them. Some other convoluted plan to capture Aang.

“Hey Sokka,” Aang broke Sokka from his thoughts seeing him standing in the middle of the way. Worried seeing him blanch in what he could only assume was fear or panic. “Are you– ”

Sokka slapped a hand over Aang's mouth as quickly as he was brought out of his thoughts. Grabbing onto his arm without a word before pulling him away. Acting purely on impulse. The only goal keeping his friend safe. Out of eye sight of the scarred prince. Holding a finger to his mouth as if to tell him to keep quiet as he hurriedly tugged him along. Carefully weaving them through the crowd. Eyes set to a focused scowl as he kept his focus alert. A firm grip on Aang as they shuffled from person to person, trying to stay out of sight. Though he wanted to get closer, at least to hear whatever it was they were talking about. But he knew better than to do it in broad daylight. Katara would kill them for causing havoc, no migraine would stop her from that.

“What's going on?” Aang asked in a hushed tone, slightly annoyed by being silenced.

“Shush,” Sokka hissed as they ducked into an empty alley. Holding an arm out to keep Aang from running out. Peeking his own head out seeing Zuko had apparently not noticed them. _Which was good_. Appearing to still be talking to the girl, though now his Uncle appeared to have left them alone. Which he wouldn't complain about completely. “Look,” he instructed Aang letting his arm down, gesturing with his head.

Aang didn't understand the sudden absconding at least until he poked his head out of the alley. Feeling a chill run down his spine as he quickly understood Sokka's behavior. Having to slap a hand over his own mouth to silence his shock. There was Zuko in the broad daylight. _Surely whatever this was couldn't be good._

“We should go home,” Aang spoke up turning back to his friend quickly, ducking back out of sight. “He didn't seem to notice us, we should keep it that way.”

They didn't really have an escape plan. Appa was still missing. They couldn't quickly leave the city in the slightest.

“Yes, but I want to hear what they're talking about,” Sokka grumbled rubbing his chin as he looked around. Looking for some way to get closer without being seen. “It could be important.”

“It could mean trouble, especially with all these people around, Katara will murder us if we make trouble again,” Aang protested quickly face contorting into a stern pout. He might not always be the smartest but he just knew whatever this was, was a bad idea. Watching Sokka pace the alley, looking for something; for what, he didn't know.“We should leave them be for now before he kills us all and burns down Ba Sing Se!”

“You can go home if you want but I want to know more,” Sokka huffed as he found a way onto the balcony above them. That would allow him to get closer seeing it wrap around the building, and it would allow him to stay out of sight. But hopefully close enough he could figure out whatever the stupid scarred bastard was planning. He was positive he had to be up to something. Even more certain now he had to have been the man he had seen in the house three weeks ago.

He just wanted to know why.

He was going to get to the bottom of everything.

Aang let out a sigh of contempt, shaking his head disapprovingly. He really did not condone this but he also was not going to just abandon Sokka either. If Sokka was going to get into trouble, fine he'd at least be there to try and bail them out whenever the Dai Li or Katara came storming in. Positive she just had a Sokka radar whenever he was doing something stupid. And this was indeed something stupid. Crossing his arms as he sat on the ground with a small gust of wind around him.

“I'll wait here, just don't do anything stupid,” Aang grumbled. “I don't condone this,” he pouted as he slouched against the wall. Listening to Sokka carefully abscond across the balcony to spy on their shared enemy. It would be much easier and logical to just go home, but he knew there was no arguing now Sokka made up his mind.

Muttering to himself as he rested his head in his hand. Trying to just keep an ear out for Sokka, hearing him move along the balcony. Grey eyes scanning the passing crowd that flooded the streets. He really wished they would just go home and discuss this like smart people with the other two. Then they could think of something smarter than eavesdropping in broad daylight. He rolled his eyes shaking his head swiftly.

“This is so stupid,” he muttered before his eyes caught a familiar blue in the crowd.

Standing quickly as he swore he saw Katara poke through the crowd. Glancing up at the balcony, knowing he should wait for Sokka. But he was curious to why Katara was in the lower ring. Last he knew she was sick in bed. Curious if she was faking or if something had happened? Having no time to really think about the choice before he hurried off out of the alley. Quickly trying to find her again, heading in the direction he thought she had gone.

_But it had to have been Katara_.

****

“Everything alright?” Jin asked seeing Zuko appearing to zone out as they mingled to a pause in their walk. Stepping to the side of the crowd, knowing this is usually where he parted whenever they walked back from the tea shop together. “You've seemed upset nearly all week, something troubling you?”

“Hm, I guess I'm worried,” Zuko answered with a small grumble a faint blush across his face. He had tried not to worry about Katara, but it was hard not to. Especially after Toph had informed him that Katara had been in bed, all week. It was certainly troubling, more so because he knew he couldn't just go see her and talk to her. He hadn't thought she would be the type to get sick like this.

“Oh? Is it your wife?” Jin asked curious, thinking of the only possible solution. She hadn't really seen Katara in nearly three weeks now. She had almost become a common fixture. Usually she saw her waiting for Lee to get off work. And they all walked home together, it was nice to chat with them. “I haven't seen her at the tea shop in awhile, are you guys doing alright?”

“Hm, oh, no we're fine,” Zuko answered quickly with a small shake of his head, leaning against the wall lightly. A small thought to correct her but it was pointless, most of their friends believed they were married so why not another. There would be no point in arguing it. “She's just not been feeling well lately, I guess it's hard not to worry.”

“That's understandable,” Jin assured with a small nod patting his arm in sympathy. “I'm sorry to hear she's not feeling well, is it serious, I know a doctor that might be able to help if you need.”

“She says it's just stress, and I don't want to push it,” Zuko answered with a small shrug. Remembering Toph's explanation of it earlier that morning. He still wasn't sure if he bought it or not. “I don't think a doctor is necessary, yet, just a bad migraine, and trouble keeping food down.”

“It's not a bad thing to ask for help,” Jin added with a small giggle, rolling her eyes lightly. She wouldn't push it either, but the offer would be there if they wanted. It would be better than watching him worry, though she thought it was cute how much he seemed to adore his wife. To worry over simple things. “If it's a stress migraine I wouldn't worry about it terribly much, possible too it's just a bad cycle and hopefully will pass sooner than later, I would suggest laying in the dark and putting a cold cloth over the eyes.”

“I'll offer the idea to her,” Zuko agreed. Scowling a little hearing the balcony above them creak, knowing someone had to be standing above them. An odd sinking feeling beginning to well in his gut. He tried to shake it off though and not think about it.

“And here you can take her this, it might help settle her stomach if she's having trouble keeping food down,” Jin spoke as she dug through her bag. Smiling when she found what she wanted, offering Zuko the small bag of tea in hopes to help.

“Oh, thank you Jin,” Zuko replied taking the offered tea. He'd give it to Toph to deliver if he didn't see Katara before then. Though he had a small hope he'd see her first, he hated admitting he missed her. And their stupid games, finding it was rather boring without her around. “I'm sure she'll appreciate it.”

“Of course, you guys are friends, and I feel bad she's sick, that has to suck,” Jin mused with a small laugh. Swiping some hair behind her ear that had fallen out of place. “Also not to pry completely, but you are married, so I have to ask for curiosity.”

“What?” Zuko mumbled looking over at her, trying to ignore the familiar bout of surprise he heard emanate from above them. This surely would not be good. But he tried to remain calm and make sure to keep Katara's name out. Especially if it was the person he assumed it was.

“Well you know, married couples tend too, well, fuck, for lack of better terms,” Jin answered with a blunt laugh seeing his face ignite in a red blush. “It's just there's a possibility if you guys are active in the bedroom, you might be expecting something in a few months.”

Zuko was momentarily silent as he had to bite his tongue, feeling his whole body heat up in embarrassment. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse coming from his friend than his uncle. Letting out a deep breath, trying to just keep calm. Trying to assure himself that was most certainly, not the issue. At least he hoped to every last spirit he could name. Quite positive Katara would murder him. If not her, her brother and the avatar would if he was stupid enough to get her pregnant. But it had to be unlikely. They hadn't even had sex that often. Like twice in the past month. It had to be slim to none.

He shook his head. “Highly unlikely,” he denied quickly digging his nails into his arms, trying to cease his thoughts. He wasn't going to over think it. He wasn't going to think about that possibility in the least.

Jin snorted a little at the quick denial, not quite buying it but she was not going to pry into her friend's sex life. Giving a small shrug. “Alright, if you're certain, I'm just saying not to throw the idea out,” she laughed a little. “But in the time being just make sure she's eating something, ginger helps settle the stomach and if it's stress my advice is to avoid stressful situations.”

“I am, there's no chance,” he denied again with a stern nod. Unsure if he was trying to assure himself or his friend more. But he was doing his best to keep to the thought it was an impossible situation. Absolutely impossible. “But I'll pass along the advice, I appreciate it.”

“I'm always happy to help,” Jin giggled patting his arm again. “I hope she feels better, tell her I said hi, and don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles,” she joked lightly.

“Hardy har,” Zuko snarked back with a roll of his eyes, leaning off of the wall. Listening to the frantic steps above their heads. Reminding him he should go home, or be prepared for a boomerang to the back of the head. “See you later, get home safe.”

“You too, have a good night,” Jin replied with a smile before heading home herself. Bidding her friend goodbye for another day.

Zuko gave a wave, watching her disappear back into the crowd. Waiting until he was sure she was out of sight before turning his attention to the balcony above him. Seeing it now vacant, but managed to catch just a sliver of a familiar blue shade duck around the corner. Scowling as he was positive it had to have been Katara's brother. He wondered if spying on people was a water tribe thing?

Shaking his head lightly deciding not to worry about it. He hadn't given Katara's name so whatever story her brother concocted out of what he might have heard wasn't his business. So he would let it go, choosing not to give chase having no need. Turning to just finish his own errands before heading home himself.

****

Sokka was unable to hold back the shout of surprise as he overheard the news that Zuko was married! Trying to just remain calm as he turned to head back to Aang. Unsure what he was even supposed to do with this information. He never would have guessed that was what he had done in the time they hadn't seen him. Or that some unlucky woman liked him enough to marry his brooding ass. He had expected some sort of malicious plan, another get-avatar-quick scheme. Not this. Not to overhear their enemy had gotten married. And appeared to be worried about another person other than himself.

It was almost unbelievable. He partly wondered if it was a strategic cover up. Whatever it was he had to share the news. Positive none of his friends and sister would believe him. Positive if he hadn't been eavesdropping he wouldn't believe it. Hurrying as fast as he could while also trying not to either break the balcony or fall off of it in the process.

“Aang, you are not going to believe this!” Sokka sputtered out as he less than gracefully scaled back down to the ground. Expecting to find his pouting friend but instead was greeted by an empty alleyway. Looking around quickly. “Aang?”

_Oh this couldn't be good_.

Swallowing his dread and fear quickly as he tried to just think rationally. Perhaps he did get fed up and went home. After all Aang wasn't one for spying, though Sokka thought it wasn't terrible. It was Zuko after all, they had to be ready. Take the opportunities when they came, or else fear being captured and sent off to death by the hands of the firelord. Yea that didn't sound fun. Letting out a calming breath as he tried to center himself. Taking another look around the alley, making sure Aang was definitely not there.

Maybe he got distracted? Met a friend? Sure he was fine. Sokka tried to reassure himself as he calmly headed out of the alley. Braving the crowd in hopes of finding his now absent friend. It was quite possible he just went home. So he would do a quick look around and then head back in hopes Aang was just at home and bitching to Katara about how stupid he was for spying instead of going home. That sounded like the best option.

Nodding to himself as he merged into the crowd. Keeping a vigilant eye out for the young avatar, who he was sure had to be somewhere. He couldn't have gotten that far, hopefully. If anything he would have to think of something to explain when he came home without Aang.

****

Katara felt a little guilty for leaving the house without telling anyone, but it wasn't completely her fault they had all left. Though she had made sure to leave a note. And maybe she knew it wasn't the best idea after being stuck in bed all week, but she just wanted to get out. The whole house felt stuffy and she truly just wanted fresh air. A change of scenery. And to maybe catch up with her friends that she hadn't been able to see really in the past month. Partly sure there would be rumors waiting for her upon her arrival, though in their defense, she couldn't say she wouldn't do the same.

But she had been blessed with a reprieve from the week long migraine, and had gotten some energy back. Truth be told she still felt a little sluggish but she wasn't going to let it stop her. It wasn't as bad as it had been for most of the day and she'd take the time before it came back. Though she really hoped it wouldn't come back.

“You think I can get Sokka or Aang to play with me?” Toph asked as she appeared to look through all the tiles in the box she had been gifted. As if to memorize them all in the process as she passed them through her hand. Having run into Katara when she was leaving the tea shop, deciding to tag along for fun. “I should practice some more before I try to beat Master Iroh.”

“I'm sure they wouldn't mind, you have a fairer chance of winning at pai-sho now, as opposed to cards,” Katara answered with a small laugh. She was glad to see Toph enjoyed the long crafted gift. Nearly bursting with excitement when she had run into her, ready to show it off. And it was impressive to see the set finished, each piece hand crafted just for Toph. Plus they were absolutely stunning in design and craft. Even the crafted wooden box that held them, engraved with Toph's name on the top. And a badgermole on the outer sides. She understood why it had taken nearly a month to finish the gift. “I can always offer too, I have some practice, I beat Zuko's butt at least three out of ten.”

“Hmm that's a good point, perhaps we should play later if you're migraine doesn't come back,” Toph replied with a cheerful hum. She was more than ready to hone her skills at the game, it gave her something to do and she was determined to beat Master Iroh, one day. “Do you think I should get him something to repay the gift, it doesn't really seem fair?”

“That's up to you,” Katara answered with a small shrug as they mingled more into the inner ring, heading towards the market. “I'm sure he's just glad you like it and will get some use out of it, and you know remember to keep quiet about things.”

“Valid,” Toph retorted with a snort of a laugh before she paused in her steps. Feeling a familiar person near by. “You know I think I'm going to head home, see if Aang or Sokka are back yet, make sure they're not freaking out.”

“Hm?” Katara questioned curious to the sudden change, she had promised to buy Toph dinner while they were out. “Are you sure?” she asked following Toph's gaze into the crowd, appearing to have _seen_ something. But whatever it was Katara couldn't really tell or feel.

“Yea it's fine, just make sure to bring some home okay?” Toph snickered with a grin, nearly bouncing in her spot. Feeling the familiar sense growing closer. Nudging Katara lightly, she did make a deal and was trying to help keep secrets. “Aang's around and I'm going to find him, make sure he and Sokka aren't doing something stupid.”

“Ah, okay, keep the property damage to a minimum,” Katara replied flatly, quickly understanding her friend's sudden shift in mood. Nodding lightly as she was nudged, waving her off lightly. “Okay, okay I'm going, stay out of trouble I'll see you all at home later and I'll bring you extra dumplings for the trouble.”

“Deal!” Toph agreed with a cheerful laugh that totted the line between malicious and innocent. Quickly bounding off into the thick crowd of people to find their other friend. And to hopefully keep his nose out of their shared secrets.

Katara offered a small wave in parting as she watched her young friend disappear into the crowd of shifting people until she could no longer see her. Letting out a small breath before continuing on her way. Positive they would be alright, they could all handle themselves. And she had faith in Toph to keep her end of the bargain, at least when there was still food in it for her. Deciding to just try not to worry about it at the moment. Reassuring herself everything would be fine and if not, well they'd deal with it then.

“Ah Katara!” Marin cheered as she spotted her friend in the passing crowd. Unable to hide the excitement seeing their absent friend, honestly they were beginning to worry about her. “It feels like forever since I've seen you last.”

Katara smiled as she gave her friend a hug in greeting finding her in the crowd. Stepping off to the side with her, seeing she must just be closing for the evening. Nodding a little letting out a small nervous laugh, tucking loose hair behind her ear. It had indeed felt like forever, and honestly she missed her friends.

“I know, I'm sorry if I worried you guys,” Katara replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. Honestly she hated just sort of disappearing without much of a word. “I hadn't been feeling well for the past week really, tired and a terrible migraine,” she explained with sigh, rolling her eyes thinking back to the terrible feeling.

“I'm sorry to hear that, Lee had said you had been busy lately, maybe it was stress?” Marin offered leaning against the stall table lightly. “Or morning sickness, I got terrible migraines like the first month and a half with Toru,” she added calmly at the thought, not taking too much mind to it. She had remembered Katara informing them they had been trying, so maybe they got lucky.

Katara flushed at the idea, shaking her head quickly. “No, no, that's highly unlikely,” she denied very quickly with a sharp cut of her hand through the air. She refused to even think of that possibility. Positive it was impossible. Or well she hoped. “It was just stress and that time of the month, I'll probably bleed all week and it'll be over,” she excused with a nonchalant shrug.

That made the most sense to her anyway.

“That's valid, but I wouldn't throw the idea away completely, warning signs are very similar, but that's just some advice,” Marin replied calmly with a small nod. “But I am glad you are doing better, we missed seeing you around, plus your husband seemed very worried.”

“He's a drama queen,” Katara snorted with a dry laugh. Not surprised to hear the same status report from Marin that she had received from Toph. Though Toph had much more flare for the despair. “How have you guys been, how's Shizu doing? I finished the blankets but haven't had time to see her.”

“Oh she gave birth last week, surprise in the middle of the night, but I heard from Sachi it went very smoothly,” Marin informed as she finished bundling up the last of her things. “Don't worry, none of us really have had time it's been absolutely insane this week, and we're waiting until she's healed up a little more, Sachi is still watching Yume right now while Shizu and her husband tend to the twins, both girls, and adorable.”

“Ah that's great to hear, I'm glad everything went well,” Katara spoke with a smile, glad to hear their friend was okay. She had worried though that always came with close pregnancies, and multiple babies. But hearing they all were okay was soothing to her nerves. “Sachi's house must be busy with three kids running around, though Yume seems like a good girl.”

“Yea, she's been busy non-stop, more so because Kenta has been acting out more, but she assures us it's just pent up energy and having to share time with both his brother and Yume, so I wouldn't worry too much,” Marin agreed. “Would you like to stop by for tea? We can catch up more, and I'm sure Tama and Toru would love to see you.”

“Of course,” Katara answered with a cheerful hum. “Oh my niece showed me the final product, the pai-sho set turned out absolutely stunning, they worked so hard on it.”

“Hm, I swear Lee saw more of my husband in the past two weeks than I have,” Marin laughed as they began to mingle back into the crowd. “They put all their work into it to make sure every tile and piece was perfect I swear, we have more jade scraps now more than ever,” she mused with a small giggle.

“She loved it, she was excited to try it out with one of her friends, I think she's happy to be able to play on a more even field,” Katara mused with a small hum. Honestly she was glad that Toph seemed so happy. It was hard not to see even if Toph tried not to show it, Katara could tell it meant a lot to her. “I'm sure you guys will find something to make of the scraps.”

“Hmm though it reminds me, Tama is leaving Ba Sing Se for a couple days, he has to go to the plains for supplies that don't ship all the way to the city,” Marin lamented with a sorrowful sigh, unable to hide the worry in her voice. “I usually go with him, but this would be the first time we've had to go since Toru, and it's just not safe for him.”

Katara frowned a little as they made their way down the road, hearing the worry drenched in her friend's voice. Understanding the feeling. She couldn't imagine being separated from her family like that.

“I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure it will be okay,” Katara tried to offer some condolence. “I understand why you guys wouldn't want to take Toru.”

“Hm, I thought about asking Sachi or Shizu but I couldn't now,” Marin sighed bowing her head lightly in defeat. “I just worry about what might happen, with everything going on, and well he doesn't blend in all the time that well.”

“Hey, if you want, Lee and I could watch Toru for you guys,” Katara spoke up as the idea popped into her head. Wanting to help her friends. And she was good with children, she used to watch the village children all the time. Truthfully a part of her felt homesick, she missed it. But that was probably due to the fact most of her friends outside of the gaang were mothers with small children. And they were all so adorable it was hard not to miss home. “I used to watch the village children before I left the south pole, so it's not too much trouble really.”

“I wouldn't want to trouble you guys though, I know you must have a lot going on with your niece and just getting over the bout of sickness, I'd feel terrible causing more stress,” Marin fretted at the offer. Though truthfully it didn't sound bad. Katara and Lee were common guests, Toru liked them. Honestly he was shy around most people outside of the small friend group.

“No really, it's no stress,” Katara assured with a gentle nod. She was sure she could watch Toru for a couple of days. Granted she'd have to explain the sudden child to her friends but she'd figure it out, if anything she was sure Zuko would help. She knew he cared for their friends too much to deny it, and he had a soft spot for Toru. Honestly he just seemed good with children naturally, surprisingly, but she wondered if that was just an older brother thing. “Honestly, I would feel bad not offering to help, I know how worrying it is to be apart from your family like that.”

Marin bit her lip lightly as she thought. Really it was not a bad offer, she trusted Katara and Lee to take good care of Toru. And she felt much more secure leaving him with them while she went with Tamaru than sitting at home worrying, knowing it would not help Toru in the least. But it would also be the first time being away from Toru for more than just a few hours.

“Alright, if you're sure, I really don't want to trouble you guys,” Marin answered with a small nod as they reached her building. “It'd be the first time he's apart from both of us for more than a few hours, I'm not sure how he'll be, he might end up crying the whole time.”

“It's okay, we'll take good care of him, I promise,” Katara assured patting her arm gently to help ease her worry. “I assure you Marin, it's no problem.”

“Okay, come on we can discuss details inside and tell Tamaru, I'm sure he'll be happy, he hates making trips alone, especially over night,” Marin stated with a small nod as they headed inside. “It'll only be a couple of days, if everything goes smoothly.”

“I'm positive everything will be okay, we can figure it out,” Katara replied with a small nod. She had faith her friends would be okay, and return safe. Just as she had faith she could totally babysit Toru for a couple days. She watched her brother on a daily basis and she was positive he was worse than a toddler some days.

****

Sokka cursed to himself as he ran through the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Looking for any sight of his friend. Unsure where he could have gone. Partly worried he had gotten mixed up in something. Or wondered if maybe he found something instead, since he had left without warning. Perhaps he had even found Appa. That would certainly be good news, and help ease some tension within their group. Though that thought was a slim hope.

Letting out an shrill shriek as he felt the ground move from under his feet. Sending him to the ground with a swift thud. Scowling hearing the familiar snicker of a blind twelve year old.

“What was that for?” Sokka grumbled as he peeled himself off of the ground. Swiftly wiping the dirt from his clothes as he looked down at Toph. She wasn't the one he was looking for, but she could probably help.

“I called to you but you didn't seem to hear, thought it was easier to get your attention,” Toph answered with a blasé shrug of her shoulders. “I thought you had that poetry thing tonight?”

“We finished early, I was actually looking for Aang, he wandered off,” Sokka corrected as he looked around the crowd. Tugging her out of the way of oncoming people, moving to take solace on the edge of the street. “Have you seen him?”

“I thought I did earlier, Katara and I were going to grab a bite but she ran into a couple friends,” Toph explained lying lightly, not that Sokka would know though. “I thought I heard him but I haven't been able to find him, I found you first.”

“Well you aren't going to believe who we found!” Sokka stated as he suddenly remembered the reason they had gotten separated in the first place. “Zuko's here! In Ba Sing Se!”

“Yea,” Toph retorted dryly as if it had been common knowledge. “Already knew that, is that what's gotten you all riled up?”

“You've known? Since when?”

“I dunno few weeks, didn't think much of it, he didn't seem to be causing trouble so I didn't bother bringing it up,” Toph answered calmly. “Honestly I almost forgot about it.”

“What, how could you forget? This is Zuko we're talking about,” Sokka scolded with a scowl, hitting his palm against his forehead. Honestly he could have been planning something this whole time and she chose not to tell them!

“Sokka last thing I remember about him is him crying over his Uncle after his sister shot him with lightening, and really that doesn't strike me as evil,” Toph snorted with a roll of her eyes. Truthfully she feared his crazy sister more than Zuko. From what she had known of him he was pretty nice, and fun to hang out with. He hardly seemed evil, he just seemed like a dork. With a massive crush on Katara. “You're overreacting.”

“Look now is not the time to argue, we have to find Aang,” Sokka sighed shaking his head lightly. Trying to ignore the fact that she may have had a point. But he wanted to be better safe than sorry. And that meant finding their friend before the fire prince decided to go back to being evil. “He has to be around here somewhere, I just want to make sure he's alright before we discuss anything more.”

“Alright, alright don't get your undies in a bunch,” Toph huffed with a dramatic sigh. Honestly she thought he was overreacting but whatever. She'd just have to try and steer them back home before anything. Though she wondered if it was breaking the deal if they just found out on their own. A thought she would worry about later.

Sokka rolled his eyes but decided to just let the comment go. Her mocking wasn't the issue at the moment so he wouldn't put much heed to it. They had more important things to do. Nudging her lightly to start walking before they both began their search for Aang. Deciding to look around the lower ring for a little longer, at least until they were too tired to search anymore. A part of Sokka hoped Aang had just wandered home out of annoyance but he couldn't help but worry especially after seeing Zuko so close.

****

Katara was glad that she was able to catch up with her friends. Luckily it hadn't taken them long to work out the details of babysitting. And she didn't mind it being a last minute thing, it was her offer anyway. And honestly it made her feel useful again after being in bed for so long. It had made her antsy. Hating being cooped up without anything to do. But there wasn't much she could do, sure if she had even tried she'd only have made it worse and then where would she be? Still stuck in bed.

So she was honestly more than glad to help a friend out. They had come to the decision that it would be easier for them to take Toru that night so Marin and Tamaru could leave earlier, and hopefully return earlier. But Marin had made sure to pack up a bag for Toru with more than enough for two nights and two days.

“Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?” Marin asked again as they shuffled towards the door. Double checking through the bag as she spoke. “We really don't want to burden you guys so much.”

“Marin, I promise, it's not a burden,” Katara assured with a nod, holding Toru in her arms. Rocking him gently to keep him calm. “You guys are some of our best friends, babysitting Toru for a couple of days is the least we can do.”

“We really do appreciate it Katara,” Tamaru replied as they huddled in the doorway. “We'll be back as soon as we can, and I only hope he's not too much trouble.”

“I'm sure he'll be just fine, he's a sweet boy, and I've dealt with more than enough fussy toddlers before,” Katara mused with a small laugh. Adjusting Toru on her hip lightly so she could take the bag as Marin handed it to her. “I just hope your trip goes well, the desert can be tough to cross.”

“It's not the first time we've done it, and we're much more prepared this time,” Tamaru retorted with a small chuckle. At least this time they were crossing it with the proper supplies and a good map. Though Marin was a fine navigator too, so he was glad she was coming. “And it'll be much quicker with the both of us than just one.”

“That is true,” Marin agreed with a small heavy sigh. It was just hard for her to leave her baby for so long. Though she had faith he would be fine, it was just hard to let go for a little bit. “Okay baby, you're going to have a fun visit with Katara and Lee okay?” she cooed to Toru as she squeezed his face lightly, giving him a kiss on the head.

“And you're going to be a good boy like always,” Tamaru mused giving his son a kiss as well, smoothing some of his shaggy hair out down. “We'll see you when we come back, we'll bring you something nice promise.”

“Mama,” Toru giggled as he was showered in affection, reaching for his mother. “Wuv mama an papa.”

“We love you too,” Marin cooed as she took the boy to give him one more hug. Holding him close covering him with kisses. “Be good for Katara and Lee okay? Because they love you too and are going to keep you nice and safe until we get back.”

“Of course, we'll make sure to take good care of him,” Katara promised with a small nod. Giggling a little watching Marin fawn over Toru. A small ache in her chest missing her own parents. Only hoping to see her father soon again, hoping he was alright.

“We have no doubt about that,” Tamaru agreed as he gave his son a hug as well. It was hard to part with Toru even just for a couple days, but they had never been apart for longer than a day. But he was sure everything would be fine. Giving him a couple more kisses before handing him back to Katara. “Thank you again, we're pretty sure we've packed everything he'll need.”

“Diapers, toys, extra clothes, some snacks he likes to eat,” Marin listed as she thought of everything they had gathered. “He drinks milk, water, and cold tea or warm, but he's not picky about food, it just has to be small bites,” she added with a small nod as she thought about everything Katara might need to know.

“Oh and he gets cranky when sleepy, but he's usually okay when you rock him and let him hold his stuffed platypus bear, he'll settle down real quick,” Tamaru added in. “He's also started hitting, but don't take it personally, just politely tell him not to do that, he listens most times but he's still only two.”

“I'll keep it in mind, I promise we'll do our very best to make sure he's happy and comfortable,” Katara assured as she listened to them. Making a mental list to herself of things to remember. She wasn't surprised about the hitting, most toddlers did, that or pull hair. “We'll have a good time, right Toru?”

“Yea,” Toru giggled though probably not really understanding the question as he tried to eat his hand.

“Alright, we'll see you when we get back, hopefully sooner than later,” Marin sighed knowing she had to say goodbye for now. As hard as it was. “Get home safely, and tell Lee thank you as well.”

“Of course, have a safe trip as well,” Katara replied with a small nod. “I'm sure it will go smoothly, and we'll see you again sooner than later.”

“And hopefully all in one piece,” Tamaru joked with a small laugh though he earned a look from Marin. “Joking, I'm sure it'll be fine.”

“Alright Toru, ready to go see Lee and have some fun with us?” Katara cooed lightly as she adjusted him carefully so she wouldn't drop him. “Say bye to your mama and papa, you'll see them soon.”

“Buh-bye,” Toru giggled waving a drool covered hand at his parents. “See later!” he cheered with a smile before they said their last goodbyes and headed out.

****

Zuko wasn't really sure what to make of the fact seeing Katara just casually holding their friend's child. Honestly he was surprised to see her at all, last he had heard she was sick in bed. So surprised none the less when she had caught him on his way home. But he was also slightly relieved to see her, and looking okay. He did note she still looked a little pale and he could see the bags under her eyes. He chose not to point it out though, figuring it was just lingering effects from being sick so long.

“Why do you have Toru?” Zuko asked looking at the sleepy toddler in Katara's arms.

“Last minute babysitting,” Katara answered simply, rubbing Toru's back to help lull him to sleep. He had been fighting it most of the walk home. “Marin and Tamaru had to go out of town, they didn't want to leave him alone obviously, and Sachi is already busy watching Yume and her own sons they didn't want to burden her, so I offered us.”

“I can't say I'm surprised by that in the least,” he sighed a little with a small roll of his eyes. It was exactly something she would do, she enjoyed roping him into things apparently. “How long are you babysitting him?”

“A couple days, but it was easier to take him tonight so they could leave without hassle in the morning and get back sooner,” she explained calmly. “I wanted to help, and I have to admit I was a little homesick, and being cooped up all week, I'm just restless I feel so useless it was driving me insane so offering to help them out was the least I could do.”

“I believe that,” he snickered a little. He wondered if she really knew how to relax, not that he was much better. He was always restless with nothing to do, so he understood the feeling. He'd probably be just as annoyed if he was sick all week. “Come on we can go back to my place, it's getting cold out here.”

Katara smiled having to bite back the laugh when he gave in. Not protesting in the slightest to the offer though. It was getting chilly, at least too chilly for Toru to stay out. And he was pretty much half asleep, she wanted to get him some dinner before he fell asleep completely. Following Zuko's lead as they turned to head back to his apartment.

“I knew you wouldn't mind, you like him too much,” Katara teased lightly as she walked beside him. “And I heard you've been bored out of your mind all week without me.”

“Toph is filling your head with lies I see,” Zuko snarked back with a small chuckle. “No I guess I don't mind, they are good friends, it is the least we could do, and he's pretty cute.”

“That was my thought process,” she giggled in agreement. “I am sorry I haven't been able to see you much, it's really not by choice, Sokka has been insufferable since that day at the house, and yea I've been stuck in bed for the last week.”

“It's okay, I understand, I'm not terribly surprised about your brother, I'm pretty sure he was spying on me earlier,” Zuko admitted rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves. “Is it a water tribe thing or something?”

“Sokka found you?” Katara asked honestly shocked by the information. The last thing she had known Sokka was at his poetry group today. He had no reason to be in the lower ring at all. “Did he start anything?”

“No, he was just eavesdropping, not that he heard anything exciting I'm sure,” Zuko answered with a wave of his hand. Trying to wave away some of his worries. “I didn't say your name, I was just talking with Jin we were walking home, which also reminds me she gave me some tea for you,” he added pulling out the small bag. “Said it helps nausea.”

“Oh, I'll have to thank her, it's probably ginger, I drink it most during my cycle though truth be told I really hate it,” Katara replied with a small wince. It was a sweet gesture though, and she would have to make note to thank Jin next time she saw her. “I find it really strong on it's own.”

“You should try it with citrus, ginger and orange is nice, the citrus is strong so it helps tone out the ginger,” Zuko offered as they turned down another road. “Or honey, though I find that too sweet.”

Katara gave a small snort of a laugh, sometimes she forgot he actually did pay attention to his Uncle. His knowledge of tea was nothing to shake your head at. Though she noticed he actually had decent sense of taste, outside of mouth melting fire chilies. And in the couple times they managed to cook together, he was actually pretty decent. When he paid attention.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Katara hummed with a small nod. “You like citrus, you know you have a faint scent of it underneath the soot and ash,” she giggled.

“I enjoy oranges, I like the acidity, I had an orange tree in the gardens outside my bedroom when I was a kid,” he explained on a small laugh. “It was one treat Azula and I actually enjoyed sharing, she was jealous because I could peel them in one peel.”

“Hm, they are tasty, never had them much in the south pole, fruit doesn't really preserve well, but honestly since traveling I've found so many new things to enjoy,” Katara mused as they walked. “Some days I don't even miss cured fish jerky.”

“I think you would like the fruit in the firenation, there was always a bunch, from sour to sweet,” he replied with a small nod. “But I think there's also just a wide variety of food no matter where you go, granted I think people could learn to use some spice but I guess that's a me thing.”

“It is, you and your broken taste buds,” she sassed quickly with a curt nod. “But maybe one day you can share your favorites, it sounds interesting.”

“Sounds like a deal,” he chuckled in agreement. “But first we should focus on getting him to bed, he's pretty sleepy,” he mused seeing Toru trying to stay awake.

“Yes, good plan,” Katara agreed with a small hum, patting Toru's back gently as they continued on their journey home.

****

“He's over there!” Toph spoke up suddenly, grabbing onto Sokka to cease his walking. Using her other hand to point across the street. “Come on Snoozles before we lose him again.”

“Hm? Oh right, yea, why don't you go ahead,” Sokka mumbled out with a small wave of his hand. His attention turned elsewhere as he thought he had heard a familiar voice. Watching the shifting crowd on the other side of the alley. “I'll catch up,” he added carefully peeling her hand off of him.

“What's wrong?” Toph asked looking at him, though she was sure she could guess. The same thing that had been bothering him all month.

“Nothing, just I have to go check something,” Sokka stated quickly turning his attention back to Toph. “I'll just catch up okay.”

“You aren't thinking about following after Zuko are you?” Toph asked dryly crossing her arms over her chest. “I thought we decided to let it go until we talked about it as a group.”

Sokka shook his head quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Letting out a breath to swallow the agitation. “No, look I just want to check something, it's not Zuko related, so please Toph,” Sokka sighed with a swift cut of his hand. “Just go get Aang and go home it's getting late.”

Not that Sokka gave Toph much time to argue before he darted off down the alley. Praying to the spirits he was simply mistaken. That his mind was playing tricks on him. Momentarily wishing he could believe Katara that he was just being paranoid. But his wishing was dashed quickly as he spotted his sister among the few people that shuffled about. He'd know her anywhere, especially in the middle of Ba Sing Se. Running as fast as he could before he lost sight of her.

He just wanted the truth.

Wanted to know why she was there. Knowing she had been sick just that morning, but here she was acting as if nothing was wrong. His stomach dropping the instant he recognized the man beside her. None other than the one fire bender he prayed to the spirits it wasn't. A part of Sokka detested how happy they looked together even from a slowly closing distance. Watching them laugh and talk as if they were good friends. Hated the smile he saw on Katara's face. Hated how distant it seemed to feel. Realizing how much she actually didn't really smile. Unsure why he felt angry.

Or no.

_Hurt._

He felt hurt in a way he couldn't describe. Perhaps it was because she had been keeping such a secret. Didn't trust him. Her brother. But then again, perhaps he hadn't deserved that trust. Thinking back to weeks ago when she had brought up Zuko joining them. How angry he had been. Now understanding her returned anger, the hurt on her voice.

“Katara!” Sokka called as soon as he was close enough. Watching her jump as the couple came to a standstill. At least it let him catch up. “Why do you have a baby?”

“He's not mine,” Katara answered quickly as if it was an obvious statement. “I'm babysitting for friends for a couple days, but that's not the problem, what are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that!” Sokka protested face falling to a scowl as he looked back at his sister before looking at Zuko. “And with him? What's going on Katara, please just tell me the truth,” he asked almost pleading, but he was just so tired. Tired of the lies and secrets. He just wanted to stop feeling crazy, to just try and get back on track of everything. Find some semblance of control again over their lives. “Are you two dating or something? Because last I heard he's married and honestly Katara I believe better in you.”

“If you weren't eavesdropping, you'd have learned it's a misunderstanding,” Zuko interjected returning the annoyed scowl. “I'm not married, and we are not dating.”

“Seriously Sokka, you shouldn't assume things like that,” Katara chastised though kept her voice even. Not wanting to disturb the now sleeping toddler in her arms. Trying to ignore the anger that was simmering. Annoyed her brother had followed her or even found her at all. And afraid this meant the end of their game. “We're friends, are you happy now you know.”

“What do you mean friends? How can you be friends with him?” Sokka seethed angerily gesturing over Zuko with a flare of his arms. “The man who chased us around the world, tried to kill Aang nearly daily?”

“Because I know you!” Katara hissed back unable to hide her own frustration. “You'd freak out just like you're doing now, getting angry instead of trying to listen, so I didn't tell you because it just wasn't your business!”

“Not my business, Katara I'm your brother, I'm supposed to keep you safe,” Sokka argued back with a stomp of his foot. “What would I tell Dad or Gran-Gran if you ended up dead because of this bastard? What id he chose to go back to being evil and use you as bait for Aang? What would you do?”

“You're being so ridiculous,” Katara nearly growled, heated tears pooling in her eyes. “I'm not helpless Sokka, I can handle myself, I don't need you breathing down my neck watching every choice I make, I'm not a kid and you aren't Dad!”

Sokka bit his tongue at her angered outburst. Trying to ignore the sting of her words that pierced his heart. He was trying to think about her. Trying to think about what was best. To keep her safe. That was his job. They were all they had at the moment they were supposed to look out for each other. Like always. It's always how it had been since they were kids. Because usually they were all they had. So he couldn't say it didn't hurt knowing she hadn't trusted him. Now knowing this is what she had snuck out for. To see their once enemy. Her now friend.

“And we're just supposed to trust him? What about Jet, how do you know he won't be just as bad?” Sokka snapped back glaring at Zuko as he spoke. “How can you trust him?”

Katara scowled hearing him bring up Jet. Feeling her blood run cold at the mere name. She refused to let herself think about him. Refused to let herself fall back to that pain. She let out a deep breath, taking a step back calmly.

“This is not like that, and I'm not talking about it anymore,” Katara spoke evenly though her voice was cold as ice. Face calm as she looked back at her irate brother. “I think it's best we both just take a break, and we can discuss this rationally tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? No Katara I want answers, I'm tired of the secrets and lies, please,” Sokka retorted quickly.

“There's nothing else to say Sokka, this is my business,” Katara snapped. “Why can't you just respect that? Why can't you just trust me to know right? Trust that I can take care of myself?”

“You've been lying to us for nearly five months!”

“Because it's my life!” Katara nearly screeched at him unable to stop the angry tears. “This is one thing I control and I don't need to share everything with you so just leave it alone!” she snarled with a quick wave of her hand, using the water from her water skin to freeze Sokka's feet where he stood.

“What the fuck Katara!” Sokka seethed as he found himself frozen in his spot. Unable to chase after her when she and Zuko turned tail. “This isn't over!” he yelled back though sure it was muffled by the sounds of the city. Only able to watch as they disappeared into the crowd.

Now though he was most certainly angry. And hurt. He was starting to hate this spirit forsaken city more than he hated the spirit forsaken swamp!

“Sokka!” Aang called as he and Toph came running. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“We heard you shouting,” Toph added as Aang helped free their friend. “Where's Katara?”

“We got in a fight, I'm fine,” Sokka answered solemnly as he was freed from the ice blocks around his feet. “Come on, let's just go home.”

“Should we go after her?” Aang asked unable to hide the worry in his voice. “Something could happen.”

“No, she ran off with her friend, she'll come back when she calms down,” Sokka informed shaking his head lightly. Waving them both off to start heading home. “We'll all be fine tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hit a slump and work has been hectic  
> I simutaniously cut out a chapter but ended up adding in another oops
> 
> But alas here we are  
> Next chapter is fluffy, it was supposed to be in this chapter but well things happened  
> things being my brain and hitting my timeline with a hammer  
> but i've made it more sensible since this fic has a mind of its own lmao


	14. Truthful Possibilities

Katara was trying her hardest to not let everything get to her as she slumped back against the wall, sitting on the small cot. Trying to just get herself together. Doing her best not to just cry again, she was tired of crying. Tired of everything making her want to cry for reasons she didn't understand. Everything just felt like a mess. Doing her best to try and not just overthink everything again. To just forget about reality for another night. Forget about her brother and his rightful anger. Forget about all the lies she was slowly drowning in. Trying to just shove it all back down for just another night. Lie to herself just one more time that everything was fine. Because she truly didn't want to face reality yet. To let everything go just yet. Wishing to just recluse back into the what if life for another night of false love. A part of her knowing it might just be the last night they could be in love. So she tried to ignore the pain. Trying to just focus her attention on the toddler they were babysitting.

Just focus on anything else but the truth.

Trying to swallow the pain that drowned in her heart when she thought about all of her lies. The foul taste they left in her mouth. Logically Sokka had all right to be mad at her and she knew she shouldn't have run like that. Shouldn't have used her bending against him. That she should have faced the truth then and there. Just be honest with him and their friends. Expel all the lies that accidentally became casual. But lately Katara found the truth was harder and harder to breech.

_She was merely running away from the truth._

Because she didn't want to face the truth just yet. To be forced back to reality. Forced to end their game of falsities. To be thrown back to nothing on terms that were not their own. She didn't want the war torn reality back yet. To face the pain and sorrow that came with it. She wanted to just feel normal a little longer. Hold onto the small semblance of peace she had found for herself, just a little bit more. Etch the warm feeling of happiness she had forgotten into her very soul, if to be able to just keep some part of this game with her. To keep reality away just a little longer. Before she had to return to the blood soaked battlefield, had to remember the scent of burnt flesh and ash filled air.

All she really wanted was to just keep some control over her life. To feel as if she had any say in the outcome. That she could for once just show fate wrong. So tired of being thrown around by some unknown force. As if she was thrown against the rocks of the rocky shores, as if being thrashed in the stormy seas just waiting for the undertow to silence them once and for all. Tired of feeling as if they were constantly running into wall after wall. Running in an endless circle with no end in sight. As if their lives were merely a game for the spirits. Some fucked up game she was unsure if they were winning at all. All she wanted was some peace, a break, just something to feel normal again.

_Just to feel okay_.

Never had she ever meant to let it get this far. To let her lies grow so far she was unsure where they really ended. But then again she wasn't really sure if she ever even had a plan for any of this. Unable to even remember the odd feeling that had compelled her forward in the first place. That feeling that had started this whole mess. That small tug she had felt that day nearly five months ago. The odd familiar feeling of frustration that perked her interest. Just that once foreign sense of familiarity that made her come back. An odd want to understand it, to understand him. Knowing now they were merely running from the same truths. Similar pains they wished to bury. Taking solace in a story of warm lies and fake love. Distractions that made them feel normal.

Normal, it was always the excuse they had used. To just get to be normal teenagers for a little bit. To be able to feel some semblance of the life they had not been blessed into. Normal friends who had nothing to do with the war or the avatar. Even if only for a few hours of the day. She was unable to remember the exact date that hide and seek had turned into an escape of normality. Perhaps the day she accidentally got them married and he agreed to go along with it so they wouldn't upset a friend. Unsure when that seemed to become their favorite game. What ifs with fake marriage. What if they were more than friends. Just a normal couple with a normal life. A whole new what if life she almost found ironic.

Truly the irony of their game made her laugh. Figuring most people wished for the excitement of adventure, and here they were making up a _mundane_ life. No avatars, no wars. Just fake marriage, fake babies and fake love. Stupid normal things that maybe could have been real in another life. That maybe in some other world they were not fake. Maybe in another world they were just allowed to be normal people. Live normal lives without the threat of death looming over them. Maybe they were allowed to just be stupid teenagers in real love where their only worries may be accidental pregnancies and over protective brothers.

But she knew she shouldn't wonder such things, because it was not their world.

No. Their reality had avatar training and a war to be fought, and hopefully won. Their world had slivers of hope and rivers of dread. A world filled with torn up families, widowed mothers, orphaned children. Where real childhood no longer existed. A world you could hear anguish carried in the wind no matter where you went. Loss was a universal understanding. And love was for the lucky and foolish. A world were hope was no longer taught. In which fear was normal. War was normal.

So who could blame them when they wanted just _anything_ else. To be able to get to experience a life they might have been able to have, in a what if world. To be able to just escape into a what if life where war wasn't their normal. Where the war was not theirs to bear anymore. Just a game of mundane normals that helped them just feel okay for a little bit. Allowed them to be foolish.

_But now their game might just be over._

A hard end neither really wanted.

But an end they could not lie themselves out of anymore.

Katara let out a heavy breath hitting her head against the wall. Wringing her hands over her face. Faintly being able to hear Zuko just down the hall. Listening to him read Toru a bedtime story to help settle the toddler into sleep. Partly glad Toru hadn't been too disturbed by the argument with Sokka earlier that evening. Though it had waken him up and jostled him, luckily it wasn't a full blown temper tantrum. Nothing some food and a platypus-bear plush couldn't handle. So hopefully they hadn't traumatized the poor boy. She scowled at the thought alone, that was the last thing she needed.

_Everything was such a mess._

A huge mess she wasn't even sure if they could work out. Unsure what she was even going to do about everything. What was she going to tell Sokka? How could she explain the mess she had made for herself at this point? That she was casually fake married to their once sworn enemy and they may have let things go to far. That maybe she actually loved Zuko more than she wanted to truly admit. That the reason she had snuck out nightly for the past near five months was just to see Zuko?

Something that had started out as a stupid escape. Or no, that's not what it technically started as. Technically she knew it started as her own snooping. Her own suspicions getting the better of her. But it turned into _something_ else. Something to distance herself from the war that was slowly engulfing them. Just silly childish games of hide and seek that helped her just to breathe again. Silly foolish things that made her laugh so much her sides hurt, that made her want to smile in a way she hadn't felt in years. With someone she never would have believed herself five months ago. But now he was someone she genuinely trusted. Who she knew parts of her no one else did. Who shared similar pains and secrets. Who seemed to understand her without words.

_Someone who gave her the foolish hope they would be okay, they'd figure it out._

And somewhere between then and now they had let their games morph into a whole new life. A what if life. Dawning the titles of husband and wife for simplicity. Starting as a comfort lie that turned into something else. To the point she was unsure what they even called themselves outside of the game. But then again she didn't really know what they truly _wanted_ to be outside of fake husband and fake wife. A truth they still tried to avoid because pretending was easier. Just a couple pseudo lovers each trying to outrun the same pain. That found solace in fun games and the odd comfort of a what if life.

Each holding comfort in a love that shouldn't exist.

There was supposed to just be nothing.

The truth hurt so much more now than it had when they began this game. Surely at the start they had both silently agreed nothing real was between them. They felt nothing real towards each other. No real love. Because that was for the best. Just nothing. Nothing, but the selfish want to run away. To escape the war pounding against the walls of Ba Sing Se. That continued to chase them to the ends of the earth. Even if they lied to themselves that they were safe from it for a little while, they knew they never were. _The bitter truth of it all_.

And perhaps that was the real truth of the bond of nothingness.

Both of them agreeing they would keep hold of the agreed nothing to protect themselves from the heartbreak. They would forget the fake love they had accidentally let bloom. Act like nothing had happened, because that's how it was supposed to be. Love – they had both learned young – did not last in war. And if they were honest with themselves they would both agree that they should have never let themselves fall in love. It was a foolish love that was sentenced to damnation. A love that burned so deep it ached. And Katara had to admit, love scared her. Scared by how much she was willing to let herself burn for the comfort it still foolishly brought her. Scared knowing the war could steal it just the same. If not to just hurt her again.

And perhaps it was in fear that they had agreed to keep whatever this was to nothing. Fear of the heartbreak. Fear of loss. Fear of the war stealing another sliver of their happiness. Fear they did not want to face the possible pain. A pain they had both known by now. The truly dreadful pain of losing a loved one. A dark ache that never left. So if they agreed to nothing it would keep their fears at bay. Nothingness kept the inevitable heartbroken pain out. A safety net to help protect their hearts. But, Katara was quickly learning that _nothingness_ was the biggest lie they told.

There was no longer nothing.

Even if they continued to lie to themselves.

The end of their game would not allow them nothing again. Nothing could no longer protect them. They could not go back to the way they were before. Knowing in her heart she would never be able to truthfully deny whatever it was that had sparked between them. To forget their games and secrets. No matter how they lied, nothing would not comfort the pain that was creeping back to them. They simply were trying to run away again. As if they could lie to themselves enough it would have to be true. They could lie away the heartbreak that would come with separation. The loss that they were supposed to be immune to by now in their war torn reality. Loss that they had each grown to expect. Knowing the hard truth that in a world drenched in war, the universe favored taking away even the tiny bits of happiness.

_Love and separation always hurt._

That was a truth Katara had known since she was a child. And she could not lie that away, as hard as she tried. Pulling her knees to her chest, resting her head in her arms. Of course she had known this would always be the outcome. That was agreed five months ago. Their games of normality would never last. They would have ended one way or another. She had just hoped it would be later. Maybe after they had found Appa, after they had spoken with the earth king. Just somewhere later than this. _Not like this_. Even though she knew she should be use to the pain, it didn't seem to make her feel better in the least.

“Toru's asleep, he'll probably be out all night, or awhile at least,” Zuko informed calmly as he walked back into the room. Leaning against the wall of the door frame arms crossed over his chest, looking over at her. A part of him wished he had something to help her, to fix whatever this mess was they had gotten into. Wishing he had a way to help her feel a little better at least. Knowing by the look on her face whatever thoughts were running through her head, were not good. And that did not help the fact she looked like she would vomit any minute. He wondered if she was really feeling better or not. Maybe he should just take her back home, though that was a foolish idea.

Knowing if he did her brother was still irate at both of them. And he understood it for the most part. They had kind of lied about, well, a lot. Though it wasn't really their intention to lie to her friends. He had always figured they never really needed to know details. After all their games and what if life had nothing to do with the avatar or war. He had half a mind to assume that whatever reason they were in Ba Sing Se would end before their game anyway. They would be gone before they had to know anything.

Though he wasn't really sure why they kept secret anyway. Perhaps because they both knew they really should have never let it come to this. Some weird pseudo romance. A love that was surely doomed. And even if it was the truth it did not help the pain. Resting his head against the door frame as he thought. Just watching her mutter to herself, cheeks puffed in a pout. He half regretted letting whatever this was turn into such a mess. Regretted not just ending it weeks ago before it had to hurt this much.

“Want something to eat or drink?” he asked breaking the silence, trying to offer something at least. It was late and he knew sometimes a good meal just helped to feel a little better. And they hadn't really had time for dinner between a toddler semi-tantrum and the confrontation with her brother. “Might help you feel better.”

“Hm,” she mumbled flopping onto her side with a tired huff, nodding the best she could. A snack sounded good, even though she wasn't quite sure if she'd be able to hold it down. She hoped she could at least. The last thing she wanted right now was to be sick, again. That was absolutely the last thing she needed tonight. “Did he go to sleep alright?”

“Yes, he seemed pretty tired so it wasn't that hard to get him to bed,” Zuko answered calmly as he stepped off the wall, making his way towards the kitchenette area. “Fell asleep before the end of the story anyway, but that's not surprising it's pretty late for a two year old.”

“Marin and Tamaru were worried he might not, so it's good to know,” Katara replied with a small nod that she quickly regretted. Making a face as she stared at the ceiling, she was getting really tired of the heavy sluggish feeling that washed over her. Wishing it would go away sooner than later.

Her mind momentarily drifting back towards Marin's earlier comment about pregnancy sickness. The blunt kind of plausible possibility. A possibility Katara was honestly trying not to think about at all (even if she knew it was still kind of possible). Trying to just reassure herself that the possibility that they might have messed up in more ways than one was slim to none. After all they had only slept together twice, the last being nearly a month ago. Which she guessed if she had to time it out, could make a little sense for her grogginess. And granted, okay, she knew it only took once (technically), but it was still very slim. It was rare for such a thing to happen only after once. She knew mothers that had tried countless times before actually getting lucky. So surely the possibility that she might be pregnant was smaller than that of snow in the firenation.

_She hoped._

A war was the last place she ever wanted to have a child.

A very much unplanned child. Because she knew they might not even make it through the war. That there was the hard possibility they could all die before the war would even end. Everything they've been fighting for could be for nothing. So surely she did not want to bring a child into this mess. To ruin it's life before it even had a chance. It just wasn't fair and she wished that cruel fate to no one. So she would try to wash the thoughts away. Reassure herself the queasy fatigue was nothing more than stress. And it would hopefully fade sooner than later. And they would forget about the slim possibility all together.

Even if she knew in the back of her mind she could not truly throw the idea away. Though she truly dreaded it. Her mind only thinking of everything wrong that might happen. Every cruel possible outcome.

Though her thoughts were interrupted hearing Zuko curse under his breath, a small crash of a dish, luckily not hearing a shatter. Turning her head carefully, curious only to see him shaking off a small burn on his hand. Figuring he had burnt himself. Giggling a little at finding it amusing the fire bender burnt himself. For a moment she just laid there watching Zuko as he shuffled about the kitchenette, seeming lost in his own thoughts. Knowing by the look on his face, and that he seemed a little distracted to burn himself. Biting her lip as she thought. Knowing truthfully she should bring up the slim possible subject. Dangerously curious to how he would even react to the idea at all. What he would do if it was possible at all. But the other part of her was honestly scared. Fearful of whatever reaction she might receive. So she swallowed the thought all together. Shake it away to focus on other much more important things.

Things that were not mere what ifs. Things they had to actually face. Things they could no longer run away from.

Such as what she was supposed to tell Sokka. Letting out an annoyed sigh slinging an arm over her eyes. Everything was such a mess. Logically she knew she had no right to be annoyed, but a small part of her could not hide the frustration. Unsure what frustrated her more, that her brother had found out she was sneaking around with Zuko or the fact she knew he was not going to let it go. Knowing her brother was probably at home thinking up some sort of odd concoction of a make belief scheme. Positive he would try to spin some tall tale of her and Zuko having some kind of torrid love affair behind his back. That perhaps the fire prince had seduced her in hopes of turning her against Aang. That was exactly something her harebrained brother would make up. And it made her laugh because it was far from the truth.

She had technically instigated the odd romance.

Trying to just let go of her frustrations because she knew Sokka had a right to be mad. She had lied to them. Not that she had enjoyed it. _No_. She truly hated lying to her brother and friends. Knowing she couldn't lie forever, even if they had tried. And knowing it would hurt when the truth came out. But she wasn't sure what to say. A part of her had hoped Sokka would understand. She hadn't lied on purpose or well it wasn't out of malice. But when she had tried to bring it up he never really listened; he didn't want to listen. And of course she understood that, knowing she was the same. Knowing if any of them had come to her five months ago trying to say Zuko wasn't trying to kill them anymore she might not have believed them either. Granted she had gone so far as to kind of stalk him just to prove a point. A point that backfired but still. She had her own suspicions once. So of course she understood their anger, but it didn't really help her feel better at all.

“Everything is a mess,” she groaned wringing her hand over her face in frustration. For once she truthfully did not know what to do. And she truly hated it. Hated losing control over the one thing she thought she had control over. A part of her wanted nothing more than to just try and forget it. To ignore the encounter with her brother. Ignore that they couldn't keep whatever this was secret.

That they would have to actually address what this really was.

“Can't say I disagree,” Zuko lamented in agreement. Leaning back against the counter, facing her as he waited for the tea to brew. Hearing the aggravation on her breath. He wasn't going to argue the statement because, yea things were kind of a mess. A mess he wasn't really sure what to do with. Or how to approach it. This was a mess he had never really dealt with before. It was much different than the mess of emotions he had faced when coming to terms with himself and the war. Different than when he agreed he no longer wished to help aid his father and chose to try and leave it all behind him. This was not nearly as simple. “Want to talk about it?”

“No,” she answered bluntly moving to lay on her side to face him, an arm dangling over the side of the cot. Face set to a scowl as she tried to just figure out the best course, propping her head in her hand. Trying to find the right thing to do. What the best course of action was. Partly wishing for some spirit to just tell her what to do, but alas she was not spiritually inclined. “But I know we probably should,” she added on a grumble of a pout and small shake of her head.

She did not want to talk about any of it.

Wishing they could just not address the mess they had made and ignore it for another night, to act as if nothing happened at all. But she knew honestly they couldn't keep ignoring it. They could not outrun the pain and the truth anymore. They would have to face the facts and just accept whatever consequences came with them. Face whatever this mess was that they had let themselves get mixed up in. As much as she very truly did not want to talk about it. To address everything they had lied to themselves away. Everything they were trying so hard to just run away from.

“Well I won't make you if you don't want to,” he mused with a small dry laugh at the blunt response. Not surprised in the least. He didn't really want to talk about any of it either. Not when it was so much easier to lie to themselves than to even try to face the truth. Unsure what the truth really was. Because he had to agree, everything was a mess. And if he was honest with himself he knew he feared the truth. Knowing whatever the truth was, it was going to hurt and he didn't quite want to deal with it yet. “But I will listen if you want to talk about it, and offer what I can but I can't promise anything useful.”

“But I thought you were good with prophetic advice,” Katara snorted with a small laugh, a sliver of a grin gracing her face. Watching him turn his attention back to the simmering tea.

“Sorry but no, I believe prophetic advice is my Uncle's forte,” he snarked back with a small laugh. “Though I can offer you some tea and snacks, sometimes that helps when things are a mess,” he mused as he moved back over towards her with a tray of fresh tea and an assortment of snacks, spicy and non-spicy for her broken taste buds.

“That's valid,” she agreed with a small laugh moving to sit up better so she wasn't just sprawled out against the cot. And wouldn't spill hot tea all over herself like an idiot, that and snacks sounded fantastic. “You know my brother is probably making up some wild story about us, I guarantee you he's going to think we got married behind his back or something equally stupid.”

Zuko snorted at the idea as he took one of the biscuits off the tray once he set it on the table. “I can't say I'd be surprised, he over heard me talking to Jin earlier,” he mumbled mouth half full as he padded over to the cabinet against the opposite wall. “She did refer to you as my wife, though I made sure to leave your name out of it.”

“Oh great, he's going to think you're either a scoundrel cheating on your wife with me, or that we secretly got married,” Katara laughed dryly with a roll of her eyes. Reaching for one of the snacks on the tray, deciding on one of the spicy pieces of jerky. Finally something that would quell that craving. “He's probably thinking you seduced me to your evil ways to learn our secrets and get to Aang,” she lamented dramatically looking over at him.

“That would be a convoluted plan, and honestly giving me too much credit,” Zuko retorted at the dramatic idea. He highly doubted he could seduce anyone, let alone Katara. Truthfully he was lucky they had even gotten this far. Whatever this was. “Pai-sho, checkers or cards?”

“Pai-sho, I promised Toph I'd play with her so better to practice,” she answered mouth half full as she lazily chewed on the jerky. “It is something he would think, I'm serious, he always thinks of the most convoluted stories.”

“Would we count that as believable as the truth or not?” he questioned partly curious himself. Unsure what he would believe more, that they were actually just friends or that he did have some secret motives. Not that he did, and he never would have thought of such a plan in the least. “If either of us seduced the other I think that would be you,” he teased with a small snicker as he made his way back over with the game.

Katara laughed at the idea, moving the tray out of the way so he could set up the game. “Oh no, you've figured out my ultimate plan, Zuko how could you,” she sighed with a hand over her heart as if to feign dramatics.

“Yea? And what might that be?” he chuckled at the dramatics. Though glad to see her feeling at least a little better. “To seduce me to the good side for your own nefarious plans?”

“Just might be,” she hummed leaning across the table, careful not to knock the tray. Giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Is it working?”

“It's a hard maybe,” he chuckled a smirk gracing his face at the coy kiss. Stealing one for himself before she leaned back. “Though I don't think it'll help you at pai-sho.”

“Smart ass,” she laughed leaning back in her seat, sticking her tongue out at him for his smart remark. “I'd give credit to Sokka if he thought something like that, it would at least not paint you as the asshole in the situation,” she joked as she helped set up their game.

“Hmm you're probably closer on the idea of him thinking I seduced you for nefarious plans,” he retorted with a dry laugh. At least going off of her brother's irate reaction earlier, her theory seemed much more possible. “You know such as hide and seek and pai-sho.”

“Oh yes, very nefarious,” Katara snickered shaking her head lightly, resting her head against her fist leaning on the table. Letting out a small huff as she was quickly reminded back to her brother. And the fact she'd have to tell him some semblance of the truth. “What am I supposed to tell him anyway? I'm not even sure he'll believe the truth at this point.”

“Maybe we just have to tell him the truth, might be the only thing we can do,” Zuko answered with a small shrug reaching for his cup while she made the first move. “Whatever that truth may be, but we can't exactly deny whatever it is even if we want to.”

“It'd be a heck of a lot easier, just like everything else we don't talk about,” Katara grumbled as she moved her first peace. Eyes flicking back to him watching him contemplate his own move. Of course they both knew it would be easier to not talk about it with everything else they chose to ignore. Choosing instead the ignorant bliss of the moment. “Easier than trying to explain that we're casually fake married, kind of in love, and we've been running around Ba Sing Se for the past almost five months to just run away from the war?”

Zuko gave a small grimace at the brief explanation of the truth of the matter. It was odd to hear it in the open but he couldn't deny that's what they were. Running away from reality under the pretense of fake love and silly games. Knowing they were both just trying to escape from reality for their own selfish gains. Each running away from the same pains and truths. And maybe he knew that's why he found it easy. Easy to fall in love with her every night, to fall into the game of fake marriage and what if. Because they didn't have to talk about the painful truths. They didn't exist in the what if life they lived. They didn't have to think about the war, the avatar, his fucked up family trying to kill them all. None of it mattered. Just ignorant bliss of nightly normalcy.

_Even if they were actually far from normal._

“Well okay, maybe we don't have to tell him the _whole_ truth,” he offered with a small shrug looking back at her. Leaning back on his arms while waiting for his next turn. Of course he wasn't suggesting they straight up lie to her brother again, but omit certain facts that weren't important. “We can leave out the fake marriage, and kind of in love stuff, I don't think that part is that important for him to know.”

“Maybe, but just so you know, it won't stop him from thinking it up on his own, he probably thinks Toru is ours for all we know,” Katara huffed as she took a drink of her own cup of tea. He was right ginger was better with a blend of citrus. Though she would add a dash of honey next time for herself. “Even though it's impossible for us to have a two year old, I know Sokka, he'll think up any convoluted time line to make it possible.”

“Yea but he's your brother, surely he'd notice if you had a baby at any point in the past two years,” Zuko chuckled at the wild theory. Babies weren't exactly easy to hide surely, or he could only assume. He didn't and never planned on having one. “And Toru is clearly not ours, even at a quick glance,” he added calmly. Toru looked nothing like them, though sure Zuko could probably get mistaken as like an uncle at most. But the toddler was clearly not a child of blood to either of them.

“I know that, but Sokka will try to think of everything to defend one of his crazy ideas,” Katara agreed with a small wave of her hand. Taking another snack off of the shared tray between them. “I'm just saying we can't be surprised if he brings it up, he already thinks we're having a torrid love affair no thanks to Toph and her wild stories, a secret baby really wouldn't be far off for him to imagine up.”

“Hm,” Zuko mumbled a little in agreement as he watched her think about her next move. Waiting for his own turn though the topic of secret babies brought his mind back to his conversation with Jin. And her rather blunt suggestion. Eyes flicking back to Katara as she lazily chewed a piece of jerky while looking over the game board. For a moment he thought it was odd, she usually avoided spiced snacks. “Are your taste buds broken?”

“What?” Katara asked looking back at him at the curious sudden question. “No, if either of us have broken taste buds it's you we've been over this, no one with normal taste buds willingly eats chilies that are hotter than lava _for fun_.”

“So you're eating spiced eel jerky for what reason then?” he retorted raising a brow. There were plenty of other snacks on the tray. Snacks he knew she usually preferred, and most of the reason he had them to begin with.

“You know I don't hate spicy things, I just don't like eating them all the time,” Katara defended with a small pout, a small blush blooming across her face. Truthfully she partly thought he wouldn't even notice. But then again she was reminded it was Zuko, he noticed odd things. “I told you I'm building a tolerance so you'll have to worry about your food for a change.”

He snorted at the lazy defense, knowing she was not telling the whole truth but he wasn't going to pester her that much about it. Sure maybe she did just want to eat it, though he thought it was still odd. Usually she avoided such things, but maybe she had just built a liking for them. Which he wouldn't take too much to thought; he still thought it was tasty and maybe she'd stop telling him his taste buds were broken.

“Sure, sure,” he gave in with a small wave of his hand. “Can't fault me for being curious.”

“Oh yea, a real curious cat, who knows maybe it's just from hanging around you too much,” Katara teased with a laugh before making her move. “Are we making a wager for who wins this time?”

“Do you want a wager?” he asked back deciding to go along with the deflection from her sudden change in taste buds. And all around deflection from the actual issues they should be discussing. He wouldn't protest it too much, she looked like she needed a break anyway. Just something to get her mind of everything stressing her out, he knew he certainly didn't want to stress her out.

“Hm, well I was curious if the agreement from last month is still in play,” Katara answered with a small hum and shrug of her shoulders. An almost mischievous glint in her eyes. “That the next game I won you'd agree to join our team.”

“I don't remember those being the exact terms of agreement, I'm pretty sure I said I'd _think_ about it,” Zuko corrected with a small chuckle as he was reminded of their conversation on her doorstep. They hadn't really hung out much since then, at least not long enough to play any sort of game they could wager. But he supposed he should keep his word. “But I guess we can change the wager a little, if you're that confident.”

“I just have a good feeling about it tonight,” Katara mused as she watched him contemplate his own move. “So I wanted to make sure the arrangements of the wager first,” she added with a small assured hum before taking another drink of her own.

“Well then maybe I should offer up the best two out of three,” he joked lightly as he made his move. “If you're that confident.”

“Hey now, we agreed no cheating, that's a cheaty bet,” she protested face scrunching to a pout at his cheeky grin. “I think we'll fall asleep before we finish three games of pai-sho alone anyway.”

“Alright, alright, if you win I'll agree to your terms and conditions,” he gave in with a small nod. “And we can both agree that you seduced me to the good side.”

“Cheeky bastard,” she laughed with a roll of her eyes before looking at the board. Contemplating her own move as she looked through her pieces trying to remember which would be the best to play. “But agreed, and if you win?”

Zuko was silent for a moment while he thought of a wager for himself. Slouching against the table leaning his head in the palm of his hand. Drumming a finger against his cheek while he thought. Watching her pick through her pieces while thinking of her turn. Partly trying to guess which move she would make to ponder his own next move.

“If I win then we make fire-chili noodles for dinner next time,” he offered with a small shrug as he finally thought of something. Though he wasn't sure if it was equal in value, but it was the best he could think of. And he usually won anyway so he'd offer the lesser bargain this time, just in case he did win.

Katara pursed her lips lightly at the bargain but she couldn't really object to it this time. Nodding in agreement. “Alright, sounds like a deal to me, but remember there's no cheating aloud today,” she agreed reaching her hand out to shake on it, it had become a habit at this point.

“Deal,” he replied with a nod as they shook on it to lock their bet in place. “You're lucky you chose the one game even I suck at cheating at.”

Katara laughed at his dry remark, knowing he would always find a way no matter the game. Because usually it wasn't the rules he was breaking, entirely anyway. “Just try to keep your hands to yourself until after I win,” she teased lightly with a small smirk.

“Don't worry I'll stay on my side of the table until I win, or you get cold,” he snickered back returning the grin. “We'll see what comes first.”

“I'm determined to win tonight so I will not be swayed,” she boasted with an air of false confidence an almost smug grin. “I've held out nearly a month without your warm embrace, I can keep it up for one more game of pai-sho.”

Zuko laughed at the false smug confidence on her words, but he wasn't going to protest it either. There was always the chance she could be right and she might win. They couldn't be certain, just play along and see where the game went. Talking in peaceful conversation in-between snacks and false boasting. Catching each other up on their time away from their what if game. Katara filling him in on her brother's paranoia, that she had to give him some credit was warranted. And Zuko filling her in on the rather boring life he had almost forgot was boring, she had no problem laughing at such a comment. Luckily only one interruption in their game when they heard Toru get restless.

“I'll go check on him,” Katara spoke up hearing the toddler crying. “You can take your move, but no cheating while I'm gone,” she added with a small snicker as she stood up, leaning over giving Zuko a quick kiss.

“I'd never,” Zuko retorted with a dry laugh before Katara scurried down the hall to tend to the toddler. Eyes returning to the board on the table, one of them was bound to win soon depending on the next couple of moves. He knew if he played the right tile next he could claim the game in the next two plays, but he also knew he could misplay and give Katara a chance to win. Though he pondered if she would call him out for it. Even if it wasn't really cheating or necessarily throwing the game either, they were both liable plays.

Though his pondering was interrupted when he heard his Uncle return home. Looking over, offering a small wave in greeting. “Welcome back Uncle,” he greeted. “Katara's here, we're babysitting Toru tonight,” he added before his Uncle got the wrong idea to why they had suddenly acquired a toddler.

“Ah, that explains the child's crying I heard then,” Iroh chuckled a little. “Always good to practice, never know what life will bring you,” he teased with a warm laugh.

“Uncle, it's not like that,” Zuko retorted face falling to a scowl at the teasing. “Marin and Tamaru just had to go out for a couple nights, we volunteered, it's practice for nothing.”

“Hey now, I've told you life happens whether you intend to or not, no matter where you are,” Iroh corrected with a wise nod as he made his way more into the apartment. That and he had heard from Toph about Katara's sudden bout of illness, the timing was either impeccable or they would be doing more than mere babysitting in a few months. Looking over the board game on the table. “What is your wager tonight?”

“I win and I get fire-chili noodles, she wins and I agree to help them defeat the fire lord,” Zuko answered calmly with a small dry wave of his hand over the board. He knew it would be easier if he played the move that allowed him to win, but there was a small feeling in his gut that told him otherwise. Knowing they would continue to dance around the topic until time was truly up. They would go back to ignoring everything they had been avoiding for weeks. “I'm trying to decide my next move.”

“Who do you wish to win more?” Iroh questioned curious himself listening to the lingering wager. Truly wondering which Zuko would allow to be won. Knowing he had been pondering the idea of joining the Avatar in co. And honestly Iroh thought it was not a bad idea, knowing Zuko was not one for just sitting in the sidelines in Ba Sing Se. Even if he told himself he wanted nothing more with the war, Iroh had suspected different for months.

“I don't know, what do you think I should do?” Zuko answered with a small huff flicking a tile between his fingers as he contemplated his options. A part of him knew it would be equally easy to just forfeit himself and agree to join them. Agree to rejoin the war efforts. Because he knew he could never be free from it, no matter how far he ran. The war would always find him.

“Hm, I am not sure I can help, that would be cheating,” Iroh replied patting Zuko on the shoulder to try and offer some comfort. “But I have faith in you that you will figure out what is best for yourself, sometimes you must trust yourself Zuko,” he advised with a small nod. He could not give him all the answers he wanted because he knew he didn't have them. All he could offer was the best advice he had. “Now it is pretty late though, so I'm going to retire for the night, you two shouldn't stay up too late either.”

“We'll go to bed after the game, don't worry,” Zuko assured with a small nod. Thinking over his uncle's advise. Finding it hard to listen to himself, he was usually wrong. Unable to count how many times he had fucked up over the years because he was stupid to trust in himself. He was just stupid. Letting out a small huff, he wished his Uncle had just told him what to do instead.

“I thought I said no cheating,” Katara joked as she walked back into the room. Offering a smile and small wave in greeting. “Hello Master Iroh, sorry to drop in unexpected.”

“Good evening, it's nice to see you, I've heard from Toph you were unwell, I'm glad you're feeling better,” Iroh replied with a small nod. “Oh no need to apologize, nice company is always a good surprise.”

“I'm feeling much better yes, happy not to be stuck in bed anymore,” Katara laughed a little. Truly she was relieved the migraine went away. Now if the sluggish fatigue could join in such a fate, that would be even better. “Plus I heard someone was grumpy while I was gone,” she teased with a small gesture towards Zuko.

“He's been worried for weeks, truly I hadn't seen him that anxious in years,” Iroh confessed calmly with a small roll of his eyes. Not surprised by Zuko's dramatics, in the least. A family trait he must have gotten from his father.

“You're speaking nonsense,” Zuko protested on a grumbled pout. “I was not worried or anxious,” he grumbled scowling, even though it was a lie. He was worried about her, but it wasn't as if he was afraid she'd die. Just normal worry, like any other friend surely.

“Sure, sure nephew,” Iroh replied holding his hands up in defense. “I won't argue you about it, I was merely saying,” he chuckled a little shaking his head at Zuko's defense. No sense in arguing, he was sure Katara saw through it anyway. “You two shouldn't stay up too late, try to get some sleep,” he added before making his way back towards his own room.

“We won't,” Zuko assured. “Good night Uncle.”

“Good night,” Katara spoke as well before Iroh departed from the room leaving them alone again. “You didn't get him to help you right?”

“Nope, he only gave me life advice, nothing to do with the game,” Zuko answered with a slight shrug as he finally made his next move. “Promised, no cheating.”

“Hm, I'll take your word for it,” she mused with a small nod as she settled back into her seat, looking over the board as he made his move. Thinking of the best move she could make next.

Katara was partly curious to the conversation she hadn't heard as she looked over the board. Raising a brow as she realized the move he had made. Thinking it sort of a foolish move if he had wanted to win, seeing he could have made a much quicker move to win. Leaning her head in her hands, looking back at him curious. Surely he had seen the better move. Wondering if he had purposely chose not to make the move that would secure his win. Curious if he was intentionally letting her win, did that count as cheating? Or if he was so confident in himself that he wanted to merely prolong the game. Hoping she would not realize that she could win if she played right, but she had seen it before she had gotten up. Noticed it nearly three moves back when they had wedged themselves into a corner so to speak.

That she had not intended.

But she truly was still not very good at the game.

She bit her lip as she pondered her options. Trying to figure out of he was merely using mind games to try and win for a reason she didn't understand, or if he was merely sort of throwing the game. Part of her wanted to call him on it, ask him his motives because truly his face gave nothing away at the moment. Though she knew if she brought it up then they would simply forfeit both bargains and the game would be counted null and void. And she didn't want that. Plus there was the option he would not answer truthfully anyway, or not fully anyway. Merely try and play it off as if he hadn't noticed. But she knew he had to have noticed, he was better at the game than she'd probably ever be. Pouting as she contemplated her choices.

There was a chance she'd never get this close to a win again.

So perhaps she'd just take her chance and let it happen. Because there was a chance that maybe he was merely forfeiting. To prideful to just say it on his own so why not take the loss. That wouldn't surprise her. So maybe she was just playing the move he wanted, either way she was not going to squander her chance for at least one win in any game. Nodding a little to herself as she made up her mind, making her next move. A move that if played right should grant her the win.

Zuko was not terribly surprised seeing the move she chose to make. Knowing she had all intentions of winning, and that when she did she would most likely call him out. After their bets had been sealed and won, obviously because she was still Katara and she still liked to win. Sure he knew he probably could have just agreed normally, given into her pestering but this was a much more fun way. And he knew by the look of contemplation on her face, she had realized his sort of trick. Though also knew she wasn't quiet sure of it either. Laughing a little to himself as he played his next move, though it was more of a futile move. Now they were merely playing to just reach the inevitable end.

Even if it had been a strategic move or a trick Katara could not stop the giddy smile on her face as she placed her last tile. Sealing the win to herself in a move that he either foolishly let her play or purposely let her get. Either way she would take the win.

“I win!” Katara cheered nearly bouncing in her seat out of excitement. “Welcome to the gaang,” she giggled with a smug grin.

“Ah, I will honor my loss and surrender myself to you,” Zuko lamented with false dramatics. “And accept whatever sentence deserved of my crimes.”

“Oh don't be so foolish,” Katara laughed at his dramatics. “They're not going to kill you, and I promise this is the best outcome, and we have something to tell Sokka tomorrow,” she giggled reaching across the table to give him a kiss. “That doesn't involve our fake marriage.”

“I feel as though I've been tricked for your own nefarious purpose,” he joked dryly at her excitement. Though he wouldn't object to it either, it was easier to explain him wanting to simply help them than trying to explain their fake marriage. And kind of love.

“Coming from the man who could have won himself,” she snickered raising a brow at him. “Don't think I'm stupid, I noticed, you could have won easily nearly five turns ago.”

“Nonsense,” he retorted waving it away simply. “You won you should just accept it, it might never happen again,” he teased before stealing a kiss in return.

“And I will take it,” she agreed with a smile stealing one more kiss before pulling back, patting his cheek lightly. “Come on, I'll clean up the game and you get the dishes so it won't take forever.”

“Sounds like a deal,” he chuckled nodding in agreement before moving to take care of the dishes. Not wanting to leave the place a mess to deal with in the morning. “It is late and Uncle was right we should sleep sooner than later.”

Katara nodded in agreement as she picked up the remnants of the game. Making sure not to lose any of the pieces as she tucked them back away in the box. Humming lightly to herself as she helped tidy up. Part of her unable to hide the joy she felt well itself back up, momentarily helping distract her from the simmering dread. Part of her hopeful that they had perhaps found some way out of this mess, a less painful way. Not a full solution, and she feared they may never find that, but it was something. An answer of sorts. Explain to her brother and friends, that Zuko was interested in helping them. That she had been merely trying to convince him for the past five months, that was all. No love affair or anything else. And if all goes well, she was sure they'd agree it was a great idea too. This made the most logical sense, Zuko would be a great asset to their team.

“You know, you do not actually have to agree if you truly don't wish to,” Katara spoke up as she tucked the game back into the cupboard it belonged. “If you wish to continue this life, I won't force you to change, but I still believe it's a good solution,” she added as she made her way back towards him. Leaning against the counter beside him while he washed the dishes.

“I know, you would never force anyone anything,” Zuko assured with a small nod as he finished cleaning the dishes. He knew there was no real hold in the wager. There never was in any of their silly bets because even in a bet they still respected the other if they chose to change their mind. But he also knew there was probably no more time for him to run away from the war. “But I agree with you, I can't run away forever, and offering up to help teach Aang fire bending, and help against my father, would be the least I can offer after everything I've done.”

“Oh but it's so much easier running away,” Katara sighed leaning her head against his shoulder as she slumped against him. Crossing her arms over her chest. “Though it also causes much more of a mess,” she added on a dry laugh.

“I cannot disagree,” Zuko chuckled as he dried his hands. “But perhaps it's just time we try to fix the mess we've made, we can't run away forever, no matter how wonderful that idea may sound.”

“We knew it would happen,” Katara agreed on a pained sigh wrapping her arms around him in a hug. They each knew the end of their game would come. The war would find them again. They would have to face the mess. She had just hoped they could prolong it a little longer. “We'll just have to see how tomorrow plays out and take it from there?”

“Good plan,” he answered with a small nod returning the gesture without protest.

For a moment they just stood there, each enjoying the embrace. Letting the silence take over. Just enjoying the other's company if just a moment. Resting his head against hers gently, part happy to be able to hug her again. Even though he knew they both knew they were simply trying to prolong the inevitable, he couldn't find it in him to stop it either. He didn't want their games to come to an end yet.

Katara let out a small breath as she relaxed against him. Enjoying the warm hug, the odd comfort he graciously gifted. Taking the moment to just breathe. Try to forget the impending worries. Just enjoy her time with him, because she had missed this in the past weeks. Missed being able to just hug him and have the assurance it would be okay. The odd comfort she wasn't as alone as she sometimes felt.

“Whatever happens, we'll figure it out together,” he assured softly kissing the top of her head lightly.

“Hm, that is true,” she mused, smiling at the soft kiss. “Though for now, I believe we should heed your uncle's advice and head to bed,” she added on a small laugh, pulling back slightly. Even if she didn't want to quite yet. They did need to sleep at least a little.

“You always have good ideas,” he teased lightly with a small chuckle, letting her wiggle away. Knowing they couldn't just stand in the kitchen all night, even if it came with hugs and kisses. “Does this mean no morning curfew?”

Katara laughed at the cheeky question, giving a pleasant hum as she thought of an answer. “Well I suppose not, Sokka does know where I am tonight so, I don't see them worrying too much in the morning,” she answered with a small nod. “So I do believe, no morning curfew, unless Toru decides otherwise.”

“Well yea, but you don't have to leave for that,” he corrected lightly as they mingled back towards his room. “So no morning curfew.”

She rolled her eyes as she untangled herself from him as they stepped into the room carefully. Not wanting to wake the now fast asleep toddler, who was contently curled up with his platypus-bear plush. Katara leaning on the bed lightly to check on him while Zuko changed. Adjusting the barrier of pillows around the boy, so he wouldn't roll out of bed before turning her attention back to getting ready for bed. Taking Zuko's offer of borrowed clothes, padding back towards him, making the mental note to grab spare clothes when she went home tomorrow. Not that she didn't mind wearing his to just sleep in, they were comfortable.

“Hey, hands to yourself,” Katara scolded in a hushed whisper as she tugged her tunic off, feeling the brush of his hand run down her back when he passed behind her. Feeling her body erupt in a warm blush.

“You make it a hard thing to do,” he chuckled back, smirking seeing the false scowl she gave giving her a kiss on the cheek when he stepped around her to get to the closet. Moving to grab the spare futon for them to sleep on. “Just trying to help you out, my dear wife,” he flitted clearly teasing.

“I'm sure that's not the only hard thing here, my sweet husband,” she shot back on a quiet laugh, tugging on the borrowed tunic. “And when we're not babysitting, I'd be glad to help you take care of it,” she snickered grabbing the spare bedding off the dresser to help him make up the bed.

“And I wouldn't oppose that,” he chuckled ignoring the blush on his face, taking the offered bedding in the process. “Are you joining me or Toru?”

“I'll join you, he's pretty content with his plush-toy, and I'm pretty sure he won't roll off,” she answered crawling into the bed beside him. And she wouldn't lie and say she hadn't missed cuddling with him. A part of her hated how much she found she enjoyed it, making sleeping alone a lot more boring. “And you're much warmer than a two year old could ever offer.”

“Ah well I won't complain, even if you continue to use me for your own nefarious ways,” he joked as they settled into bed.

“Drama queen,” she snorted hitting him in the chest lightly before giving him a quick kiss. Smiling when he returned the gesture. A part of her knew he was equally happy to spend the night together again, even with just cuddling. “Good night Zuko,” she mumbled against his lips, giving him one last kiss before settling into bed beside him. Unable to help the odd happy feeling she had when he pulled her closer.

“Sleep well,” he mumbled back kissing her forehead softly, pulling her closer lightly when he wrapped his arms around her. Happy to be able to hold her again, because if he was honest, he had missed her in the weeks they hadn't seen each other.

Even if he knew he really shouldn't.

****

There wasn't supposed to be a morning curfew. But apparently for some unknown reason, probably the spirits spiting them for fun, Katara was not gifted such pleasures of sleeping in with the warm embrace of her fake husband. Awoken once more by the ungodly nausea that had been plaguing her for weeks. And with a passion that she cursed to the heavens. Having to quickly untangle herself from her nightly companion. Crawling over him as swiftly as she could trying her hardest not to wake him as well, nearly falling on her face when her foot got caught in the blanket. Cursing to herself as she quickly untangled herself before scurrying out of the room as fast as she could towards the bathroom. Hopefully before whatever was in her stomach expelled itself all over the floor. She did not want to throw up on Zuko's floor.

_Or at all if she had the choice._

Zuko sat up hearing the quick exit Katara made, though had been awoken when she hurriedly left the bed. Rubbing some sleep from his eyes, knowing it was still early morning. Not long after dawn seeing the pinky hues of the morning sky as the sun was still new in the sky. Looking towards the half open door, unable to help the worry that gnawed in his gut. Worried she had gotten sick again, that perhaps whatever illness she had wasn't really as gone as she had hoped. But there was another, feeling, that dwelled in the back of his mind as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. A feeling that maybe just _something_ was wrong, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling.

Letting out a breath as he got up, deciding to check on Toru first. Picking up the fallen platypus-bear plush that appeared to have been thrown to the floor somewhere in the night. Though luckily the child didn't seem to notice the commotion too much seeing he was fast asleep. He envied the ability to sleep so peacefully. Returning the plush to the boy, fixing some of the strewn pillows and tucking him in carefully before deciding to go check on Katara.

Katara was slightly relieved she had at least made it to the bathroom just in time before retching whatever was left in her stomach into the sink. Shaky paled hands gripping the bathroom counter as her stomach chose to empty itself. Heaving up every last bit of partially digested food mixed with bile in her stomach. Cringing to herself as it finally seemed to stop, chest heaving as she just tried to breathe again. Getting sick was never fun. Always hating the lingering gross feeling that was always leftover.

“So gross,” she groaned moving to rinse out her mouth and the sink. Unsure what even came over her. She had felt fine for the first time in weeks just that night, she had felt fine when she woke up early that morning. No migraine, no fatigue. But then she felt the overbearing feeling of nausea, a sudden need to just expel whatever bile was in her. Honestly a familiar feeling she had been feeling nearly regularly now for the past two weeks. But it had never been this bad, never this urgent. Sure she'd thrown up a couple times but she had propped it up to the migraine. Letting out a hard breath, trying not to think about the growing possibilities.

_It was sure to pass._

_Whatever it was, nothing_ , she thought with a scowl. She had more important things to worry about. Such as the fact they would have to face her brother today, and they couldn't just run away. And hope that Sokka didn't skin them both alive, or think up any wild theories. Letting out a deep breath. Looking at her reflection, wincing a little seeing the bags under her eyes. She looked ghastly, granted at the moment she kinda felt it too. Spirits she wished for whatever this was to just go away. Wishing to feel just okay again. Praying to all the spirits she could, that whatever this might be was simply stress, or food poisoning for all she wished.

_Anything_ but the growing plausible possibility that was slowly making its way to the forefront of her options. Oh Katara would take anything else over _that_ option. Truly the thought alone scared her.

“Katara?” Zuko spoke up, knocking on the door lightly. Honestly he couldn't help the worry hearing her wretch, just knowing something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Or he was equally deciding to ignore the blatant possibility. “Can I come in?”

“Hmm-mm,” Katara answered as she wiped her mouth. Waiting for the feeling to just go away, though honestly even after, that, it still felt as if she'd throw up even more. Unsure what was even left.

“Are you alright?” he asked shutting the door behind him as he stepped into the small space. Even though it was clearly a more rhetorical question, because clearly something was wrong. He just partly wondered if she'd actually tell him or not.

“I'm fine,” Katara mumbled with a small shrug of her shoulders. Leaning against the counter as she looked back at him. “Probably ate something that didn't like me,” she tried to reason though she was unsure if she even believed herself. Scowling seeing the doubtful look he gave her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, throwing her hands up in defeated aggravation.

“Do you think it's something serious?” he asked carefully, trying to think of his own words. Not wanting to upset her and not wanting to ask the possible possibility. Slightly afraid of the answer he might receive.

She shook her head quickly, though regretted the movement as soon as she did. Rubbing her temples as if it would help the room to cease it's spinning. “No,” she answered through grit teeth. Trying to just convince herself she believed it. She didn't want it to be serious. Clasping a hand over her mouth as the dreadful feeling came back, trying to just fight it. Keep it down.

Zuko sighed not really believing her either. Stepping over to her. “Just let it out, no use trying to keep it down,” he advised, moving to help hold her hair out of the way while she retched once more into the sink. Unable to stop his mind from returning to his conversation with Jin the day before. “Maybe you should see a doctor?”

“No,” Katara denied on a heaved breath, trying to just keep herself together. She didn't want it to be serious. Honestly terrified of the answer she might receive seeing a doctor. “This will pass.”

“Katara, you don't even belief yourself,” he retorted with a heavy sigh. “You've been sick for nearly a month, I don't think it's just stress.”

“What do you think it is then oh Mr. wise?” she scoffed flicking on the sink to wash the remnants of bile down the drain. Unsure how much more she could even throw up after that. Wishing it would all just go away. “Stress makes sense, with everything.”

He rolled his eyes at the snippy tone but not surprised, she did just spend a good while retching up whatever food or bile she had in her. “I don't know,” he answered though it was a lie. He had a thought but he didn't want to say it. “Just, what if...maybe...” he stuttered out finding himself stumbling over his own words. Truly not even wanting to bring the possibility into reality. But he wasn't stupid all the time. He knew basic biology at least.

“No, absolutely not,” Katara answered curtly a snap on her words. Picking up the implied question easily enough. Not as if she hadn't had the same thought, and it wasn't the first time it'd passed her mind either. No, it had been one of the first options she thought off the first time she'd gotten sick. But she absolutely refused to believe it. “It'd be impossible, surely.”

“We weren't safe, at all,” he corrected giving her a look at the adamant denial. Knowing the thought must have crossed her mind at some point. “It'd be possible.”

“But it's highly unlikely, Zuko we had sex twice, the chances of me being pregnant are slim to none from that alone,” she argued a hand cutting through the air, fingers flexing in frustration. The words felt odd on her tongue. The possibility itself felt terrifying mostly because she couldn't really argue him. She knew it was indeed a possibility. “I've known more women who take months to get pregnant way more than I've known ones to get pregnant from the first or second time,” she tried to reason, trying to reassure herself more than anything.

“But it's not impossible,” he protested the argument even if he didn't like the idea either. He could not deny the fact it was possible. They had not been safe either time, and of course he knew it only took once. Technically. So they could not throw the idea away that the reason she might be sick would be she might be pregnant. Though he prayed to all the spirits that wasn't the reason. He had fucked up his own life enough, he had no intentions of fucking up Katara's too.

Katara bit her lip unable to argue him. As much as she wanted to argue the idea until they forgot it all together. She knew logically she couldn't. As much as she denied it. He was right, it wasn't impossible. Spirits she truly prayed it was. Letting out a shaky breath, trying to just keep herself together, one hand gripping the counter till her knuckles turned pale, just trying to stay upright. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She was a mess.

“I know, but...” she spoke on a broken breath, unable to even look at him. Unsure what to even do, about anything anymore. All she knew is she wanted to just cry in the slim hope it'd make her feel better. Everything truly felt out of control, not even knowing she had any control at all. “I just...I, I don't know anymore.”

“Hey, it's okay Katara,” he almost cooed, carefully pulling her into a hug seeing her start to shake. Rubbing her back gently as she began to cry, trying to offer anything he could. Sure he didn't like the possibility much more than she did, but he knew they couldn't keep denying it. Knowing whatever the outcome was he'd take whatever responsibility needed. Even if it scared him to the ends of the earth. “It's going to be okay,” he assured softly, kissing the top of her head lightly. Positive they'd figure it out, whatever it might be.

Katara let out a deep breath as she gladly accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around him, as if it might help her useless crying. Holding him as tight as she could, as if she was afraid he would vanish. Trying to cease her stupid trembling. Praying to the spirits he was right. That it could somehow be okay. That they'd somehow figure it all out. Fix whatever this mess was. Praying to the spirits whatever this was, was a mere stomach bug, or just stress. Anything but the growing possibility they were both questioning. Taking the moment to just enjoy the comforting embrace and soothing words before she let her mind get the best of her. Just to breathe again. Regain some of her composure. Try to tell herself he was right, it would be okay.

Eventually. Hopefully.

But before either of them could even dare to press the topic further –by either the grace or misfortune of the spirits– they were quickly interrupted by a now awake toddler. Hearing Toru's crying in the other room. Breaking up the embrace, Katara pulling herself away, wiping the remnants of her breakdown off her face.

“Toru's awake, we should take care of that,” she mumbled as she waved the solemn topic away making her way towards the door.

“We can talk more later?” Zuko questioned before they left the bathroom. Knowing they still had to actually talk about it. Even if he wished they could swipe the topic away, he knew this wasn't something they could ignore.

“Hm,” Katara answered with a small shrug neither confirming or denying the question. Sure she knew it was serious but she didn't want to think about it right now. Wishing to just take one thing at a time. They had enough to think about right now, they didn't need possible babies to think about too. Maybe after they dealt with Sokka she'd breach the topic again, but right now she wanted nothing more to do with it.

Zuko sighed watching her leave, not really answering his question. But he wasn't going to pester her about it either, she had been through enough for one morning anyway. He had no want to make her more upset or stressed. So he agreed to let the topic die for the moment, though he wouldn't forget it. Deciding to follow her lead and focus elsewhere, such as the toddler they were babysitting. And whatever story they were planning on telling her brother whenever they saw him. But at the moment he chose to focus on getting dressed for the day and then breakfast before they got a full on temper tantrum from a hungry two year old.

A two year old that helped both teens to forget the early morning breakdown, and growing possibilities as they helped tend to the child. Getting him and themselves ready for the day, with only one major tantrum. Though it was more of a child who missed his parents tantrum than a temper tantrum, that was helped soothed by breakfast and patience.

“Alright, ready to go face my brother?” Katara questioned unable to hide the sarcasm on her voice, grabbing Toru's baby bag as they lingered towards the door.

“As I'll ever be,” Zuko answered with equal sarcasm, though was gifted by a small hand to the face when Toru hit him. “No, it's not nice to hit,” he scolded softly looking back at the small boy, holding his hand lightly to cease his hitting.

Toru merely laughed hitting the young fire bender again. Letting out a shrill incoherent babble in response. Zuko chuckled a little, shaking his head lightly at him.

“No hitting, not nice,” Zuko reiterated shaking his hand lightly. “That's how you lose your hands,” he teased playfully, Toru laughing again. “Then what are you to do?”

“Oh no Toru, can't lose your hands then what are we to tell your mama and papa?” Katara joined in with a dramatic playful gasp, tickling the toddler's chin lightly. “You were naughty and lost your hands?”

“We can't have that can we?” Zuko chuckled bouncing Toru lightly. “So no hitting okay?”

“Ya!” Toru giggled though if he fully understood was up for either of them to debate.

“Good,” Katara giggled in agreement. “Then I think we're ready to go, right Toru, ready to go on an adventure?”

“'Venture!” Toru cheered wiggling in Zuko's arms in excitement. “Fun!”

“Yes, we're going to have fun,” Katara agreed with a nod. She was sure they'd find something fun, outside of an argument with her brother. It would be nice to just get out of the apartment and get some fresh air.

“Got everything?” Zuko asked following her as he carried Toru.

Katara nodded doing a quick look through of the bag before agreeing she had everything they might need. Extra clothes, diapers, toys and toddler approved snacks. “Yup, and if not I'm positive we can find whatever we might need at one shop or another,” she answered as she got the door for them, letting Zuko out first before following. “We'll be fine surely.”

“I'm sure,” he agreed with a small nod as they made their way out of the building. “Looks like rain.”

“If it does I think we have a few hours,” Katara mumbled looking at the gray overcast sky. The air humid, and it would definitely rain but she had a feeling not for awhile. At least hopefully not while they were out.

Luckily the spirits seemed to be a little on their side as they made their way towards the upper ring. It hadn't begun to rain yet, but thunder could be heard in the distance a storm was bound to roll by. Hopefully the spirits liked them enough to keep it at bay until after they returned home. Neither teen wanted to explain if Toru managed to catch a cold from the rain. Granted neither of them wanted a cold either, they surely had enough at the moment. The least the spirits could do was offer a sliver of peace for them. Mingling in mild chatter as they walked, making the most of the dreary day. Saying hi to a few friends along the way that they saw.

Katara almost forgetting the dread of whatever was awaiting them until they turned down the street towards her temporary home. Quickly reminded her brother is probably still angry, and probably ratted her out to Aang by now surely. Trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever was waiting on the other side of the door. Though she was sure she could not be ready for anything, unsure how her brother would even react. If she was lucky maybe he had forgotten it all, but that would be a miracle of the highest accord. Taking a deep breath before getting the door, stepping into the surprisingly empty house.

“You can set him down, he probably wants to stretch his legs,” she spoke to Zuko as the trio shuffled into the house. Kicking off her shoes, setting the bag down to the side. “I'm surprised it's quiet.”

“Maybe they forgot,” Zuko offered as he set Toru down to wander around. “Don't run okay,” he instructed to the boy who was already toddling off to explore the new place.

“He'll be fine,” Katara assured with a small nod before she heard a door open and slam. “Ah there it is.”

“Well!” Sokka bellowed as he hurried into the room as soon as he heard his sister return. “If it isn't the little lying love birds in the flesh!” He added scowling at the two guilty lovers lingering in the doorway. “You have so much to explain and I want to know everything!”

“Sokka, don't shout, we have a visitor,” Katara sighed pointing to the wandering toddler. “Relax, we came to talk about it okay, no more lies.”

“There better be no more lies, especially after the last lie, he was so in the house and you tried to tell me he wasn't!” Sokka grumbled with a flare of his arms. “Now... why do you still have a baby?” he questioned as his train of thought was derailed when Toru had toddled over to him, offering his plush-toy.

“Babysitting,” Zuko answered calmly as he followed Katara out of the doorway. “We have him for another night, his parents had to go out of town.”

“Why are you both needed?” Sokka questioned raising a brow as he accepted the toy, not wanting to upset the toddler. Toru giggled happily before he trotted off to explore more of the new surroundings.

“Oh you know the saying Sokka, takes a village to raise a baby,” Katara hummed with a cheeky smile as she pulled out a few toys for Toru. “Toru's parents are just friends to us both, better with two than one,” she explained with a small shrug.

“Alright I guess I can accept that, since that's not the real issue we need to talk about,” Sokka mumbled in agreement with a small shrug of acceptance to the answer. “Such as why you've been sneaking around with Mr. I-have-to-restore-my-honor over here?”

“Yes, we'll talk about it, but calmly, we've done enough shouting,” Katara answered with a curt nod waving her brother to sit down. “Where are Toph and Aang?”

“Oh, Aang said he got a new lead on Appa, they went to check it out, I decided to stay and wait for you,” Sokka answered as he sat at the table. Watching the toddler play with some blocks on the floor. Honestly he still wasn't sure what to make of his sister just coming home with a baby and Zuko. “So you're positive you two don't have some secret love child?”

“Sokka, wouldn't you have noticed if I'd ever been pregnant?” Katara countered as she made her way to the kitchen to make them some tea.

“Well yea, but hey I don't know for sure, for all I know you two met up in the swamp had some swamp sex, got a swamp baby and then hid it and that's why we haven't seen him,” Sokka speculated though it earned an angry glare from both Katara and Zuko. “Oh! Or even so, in the secret love tunnel, had some sort of secret love baby for your secret love affair.”

“Okay, Katara you were right, I apologize for doubting you,” Zuko muttered as he listened to the other boy's harebrained speculations. Unsure what to even say to such a wile accusation. That was clearly not evident in any sense of the word.

“I told you so!” Katara called back hiding none of the vindication in her words as she was proven right. She just knew her brother would think of something wild.

“What? Am I right?” Sokka questioned at the odd agreement.

“Clearly not, unless we were magically stuck in whatever secret tunnel or swamp for nine months, and then somehow forgot about it,” Zuko answered dryly.

“Obviously,” Katara agreed as she came back out. “You can sit, no need to stand around,” she laughed nudging Zuko lightly when she walked by.

“Hey I don't know what you guys have been doing for the past five months, I would not put it past you guys to hide some secret affair and secret baby,” Sokka argued holding his hands up in defense. “You guys don't look innocent, for all I know he's seduced you for his own nefarious plans!”

“Sokka stop it,” Katara hissed as they settled down at the table. “Enough about secret made up babies, we don't have a baby and we aren't having a love affair okay, you're imagining that much at least,” she explained with a curt cut of her hand. Wishing for no more talk about secret babies real or not.

“Then please explain to me, whatever this is,” Sokka huffed gesturing vaguely between the two of them, setting boomerang on the table in front of him. _Just in case_. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that there was nothing going on between them. He didn't know any set of friends that casually babysat together for no real reason. Or snuck around in the middle of the night just because. Or snuck in their secret lover just for some sleep over.

_Oh no_.

He was certain they were more than just friends.

Katara let out a sigh shaking her head at her brother's wild theories. Not surprised but she guessed it was better than the anger she had been expecting. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, and decide on how many details they were leaving out. Definitely not telling him about the fake marriage in the least now. Then they'd never hear the end of secret baby theories. Nodding a little to herself as she served them tea.

“Yes, just promise not to freak out too much okay, it's really not that big of a deal,” Katara spoke up after a beat of silence. “And I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday, and froze your feet.”

“It's fine, I know I probably overreacted but you can't blame me, it was very shocking to see you just casually with Mr. Broody, seemingly out of the blue,” Sokka sighed with a small nod accepting the offered cup of tea. Sure he knew he overreacted and may have said somethings that weren't necessary but at the time who could blame him. He saw his sister pretty much in the arms of their enemy last time he knew. “Katara, I was just worried okay, you've been sick, and with all the sneaking around, it's my job to keep you safe first and foremost, even in the middle of avatar training, yes I know you can handle yourself but I'm still your brother I'll always worry.”

“I know Sokka, and I really am sorry about everything, I haven't meant to lie to you, but I guess I was afraid of the truth, mostly since yes, he did chase us around the world and you guys have every reason not to trust him, I didn't for awhile either,” Katara replied with a small nod of understanding. “But he wants to help us stop the war and the firelord, plus he can teach Aang fire bending and you the secrets of the firenation for your invasion plan.”

“But why now?” Sokka asked turning his cold gaze towards the clearly nervous fire bender. “Why do you suddenly want to help now? How can we trust this isn't a really convoluted plan to seduce my sister and capture the avatar.”

“Please stop suggesting I seduced Katara,” Zuko sighed with a grimace. He would take rightful anger over misplaced seducing. He was so positive he had not seduced Katara, still sure if either seduced the other it was her. He had the social skills of a turtle-duck, especially with pretty people. He had just gotten lucky Katara hadn't murdered him. “And I've given up helping the firelord, I want nothing more to do with him than to see him dead or thrown into the deepest pits of hell, and I know you have no reason to believe me, I've done so many terrible things to you guys, and it was wrong of me, I am truly sorry for everything, I'll do whatever it takes to prove that, even if you never forgive me I know I don't deserve that.”

Sokka pursed his lips as he leaned his head in his hand, tapping his fingers against his chin. Listening to the heartfelt apology, the almost desperate tone to his voice. He couldn't find a lie but he was not sure if it was good acting or not. He still had some doubts but looking at the positive side, it wasn't a bad idea to let him into the gaang. Katara had a point, who did know the firenation better than a fire prince. And Aang needed a teacher sooner than later.

“Hmm,” Sokka pondered as he thought. “So why did you guys sneak around so long?”

“Because I was scared,” Zuko answered before Katara could. It wasn't a lie, not really. He hadn't wanted to face the avatar or whatever punishment he was sure to receive. “I made her lie to you, I didn't want to face the avatar after what I've done, she's only been trying to convince me to help you guys after I swore off the war, it's not Katara's fault for lying.”

_Oh they were so sneaking around_. Sokka thought hearing the quick cover. As if he didn't know his own sister. Knowing she had at least some say in the lies. Honestly at this point he had half a mind not to put it past them to have a secret love affair baby in this mess. His mind momentarily lingering back towards Katara's sudden illness. Finding the symptoms lining up with a possibility that he tried not to think about. _Because surely not even his neurotic sister was stupid enough to do such a foolish thing._ He would surely be breaking kneecaps if that was the case. 

“Okay look, I'll believe you a little, about you being scared but there's no way you made her do anything she didn't agree to,” Sokka snorted on a laugh. “I know Katara, she's a bossy little sister with the humor of an old lady.”

“And you're a boar-headed harebrained womanizer!” Katara retorted quickly slamming a hand against the table. “Look, we've told you the truth, so you can stop the wild accusations.”

“Ah, half of the truth, I still want to know whatever you two are,” Sokka corrected pointedly looking between the two of them. He wasn't stupid, he knew they were not telling him everything. And knew Katara was trying to avoid it.

“We're just friends,” Katara answered quickly on a tired sigh. “I told you that, there's no secret love affair.”

“You're sleeping with him,” Sokka countered the just friends argument quickly. He had certainly not forgotten the incident nearly a month ago. And the hickies he caught on her. Or the way his sister tried to make him believe he was crazy. He was not crazy. “Unless you're telling me you snuck him into the house for a midnight tea-party.”

Katara gave him a flat look of a scowl at the retorted sass. She had been hoping he wasn't going to bring that up. Half hoping he had let it go after they explained everything else. Pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to just stay calm.

“Look even if we were, and I'm _not_ saying we are, it would be none of your business,” Katara replied with a pointed nod. “And it's still not that big of a deal, look he's not trying to kill us isn't that the important part here, we told you what you wanted.”

“It'll be a big deal if you two end up with one of those of your own,” Sokka argued with a gesture over the small toddler that was clinging onto Zuko for attention. “Secret babies are a big deal, how exactly do you plan on handling that? More so if we manage to get out of this spirit-forsaken city sometime soon.”

Sokka wasn't stupid all the time, he knew it was no where near safe for Katara to have a kid at the moment. More so if they got out of the city, she couldn't fight a war while pregnant. Not safely. Then came the worries if Zuko's crazy sister or father somehow found out. Positive that would put a target on Katara and the metaphorical baby.

“Now you are being ridiculous Sokka,” Katara huffed with a pout crossing her arms over her chest. She still had no wish to talk about babies, secret or otherwise. She had enough for one day. “Why can't you just believe we're just friends who hang out, without avatar stuff, that's all it is, all it has been, Sokka.”

Sokka sighed, letting out a heavy breath, giving his sister a flat look. “Because I'm not stupid, that's why,” he answered with a blasé wave of his hand. “Katara, it's hard to believe you snuck him into the house in the middle of the night just for a sleep over.”

“Okay fine, yes we may have done some stuff together but not that much we would have to worry about secret babies,” Katara relented her face burning in a blush. Hating the fact her brother knew any semblance of her sex life. And praying the spirits he would not call out her lie. “I'm not saying we've had sex though, okay, but yea we're more than just friends, I guess.”

“Alright, alright, I'll take your word for it this time,” Sokka gave in holding his hands in surrender. He truthfully didn't really want to divulge into his sister's sex life either. He was merely pointing out facts. And besides he was a teenager too, he knew the signs of such things. He and Suki didn't have much room to talk about sneaking around. But they were smart enough to keep it safe, and open about their relationship. “But I'm just going to say, I don't need bending to break kneecaps or to bury a body,” he added looking over at Zuko with a less than pleasant expression on his face.

“Sokka, stop it,” Katara scolded hearing the threat on his words. “Let's just move on from this topic already.”

“Yes, I am actually dying to know how exactly this little love affair came to be anyway,” Sokka agreed with a small nod as he leaned back in his seat against the wall. “Considering you only chased us around the world for nearly a year and a half threatening to kill us, kidnapped Aang and you know the whole just being all angry and full of murder.”

Katara scowled at her brother hearing the stupid sass on his words. Casually insulting Zuko as he spoke. Not that she was surprised, no she couldn't be. Logically he had a right to be upset, and curious. She just wished he had a little less contempt on his voice. Letting out a small sigh shaking her head trying to just let it go. Momentarily distracted by Toru tugging on her. Giving him a small piece of melon to sate him before he wandered back to his toys.

“Honestly, we just ran into each other one day,” Zuko answered calmly with a small shrug of his shoulders. Not the biggest lie and not the whole truth. “She threatened to kill me, and spied on me for like two weeks, I got fed up and confronted her, then we just talked.”

“Just talked?” Sokka questioned raising a brow at the story. Not surprised hearing of his sister's paranoia. She had been plenty angry with the fire bender before they had become lovers. “And just talking, got you to lovers?”

“Not lovers, please stop saying that,” Zuko answered. “But yes, that's exactly what happened, we just hung out and talked, it didn't have anything to do with nefarious plans or whatever, and we ended up making some other friends in the lower ring and stuff.”

“He's telling the truth Sokka, that's all it was,” Katara sighed in agreement. Unsure how many other ways they could explain it to him. “No torrid love affair, just a couple of friends, who got tipsy once or twice, but he didn't do anything to me,” she added quickly knowing Sokka would jump to conclusions. “And he really did help me from Jet that first night I didn't come home.”

“Yea?” Sokka asked quietly curious hearing her bring up Jet. He hadn't thought she lied about that, of course not. But it did make him think more about the encounter hearing it was Zuko that had helped her.

Katara nodded. “Yes, I told him about Jet,” she confessed quietly wringing her hands together in her lap. Trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. “That's kind of what started this mess, but look he just wants to help us okay, so we should really just accept the help because we can all agree he'll be a great asset to help defeat the fire lord.”

Sokka was quiet for a moment as he thought. Taking a drink of his tea, glancing between the two of them. Watching Zuko seem to fidget in place, it kind of made him laugh. Though he knew he couldn't underestimate him, he was still the man who had nearly killed them countless times. But he also knew he should trust his sister's judgment. Learning she had told him, of all people, about her encounter with Jet. Scowling at the thought of it, truly if he ever saw the poor excuse again he would kill him. With or without bending Jet was a dead man. Puffing his cheeks in a huff before letting out a breath. Sure if Katara trusted him that much after everything, then he guessed they could too.

They didn't have anything to lose he guessed.

“Katara, I'm sure you like his _assets_ just fine,” Sokka snickered towards his sister. Laughing seeing her look of contempt.

“Sokka!” Katara hissed chucking a cushion across the table at him. “Don't be so stupid!” she scolded before they heard the front door open.

The room falling to an almost deathly silence, if not for the occasional babble and coo from the wandering toddler. All three elder teens turning to face the two twelve year olds in the doorway. All unsure what the next move was to make. The baffled air bender seemed at a lost for words as he stared at their enemy casually sitting at their table, and a sudden baby wandering around their living room.

What had they missed?

“Did you guys kidnap another baby?” Aang broke the silence as they walked over to the three older teens. “Because I have so many questions if not.”

“No, these two rent-a-parents are babysitting,” Sokka answered calmly pointing towards his sister and – her totally secret lover – Zuko. “I guess there's a two-for-one discount on jerks.”

“I'm really starting to wonder if dad dropped you on your head as a child,” Katara grumbled glaring at her brother before shaking her head. Turning her attention back to Aang. “Zuko and I are babysitting for a friend, that's all, his name is Toru, his parents are just out of town until tomorrow.”

“Oh, that makes sense I guess,” Aang replied with a small shrug as he sat down at the table with them. Watching the toddler toddle around, seeming to cling to one of the blocks he was playing with. Truthfully still unsure what to make of all of this. Looking back at Zuko. Who was casually just sitting in their house. Not threatening to kill them or burn them to a crisp. Just sitting beside Katara as if they were all good friends. “So um why is Zuko here?”

“Did ya finally lose a bet Sparky?” Toph laughed punching the fire bender in the arm as she joined the gaang at the table. “Just for the record I had no input in any of this,” she defended quickly.

Zuko scowled a little at Toph's cheerful demeanor, but honestly not surprised in the least bit. Rubbing his arm, always forgetting how much force she could have. “No, we just thought it would be time to talk with Sokka about things,” he answered calmly. “We were just talking.”

“'Bout what?” Aang questioned eyeing the visiting fire bender. Never seeming to take too much not to Toph's nickname. Much more distracted to why Zuko was there at all. Trying to go over all the possibilities. “Not to kill us I hope.”

“No Aang, he came here to talk, we were waiting for you guys to talk about everything together,” Katara answered on a small sigh shaking her head lightly. “Zuko wants to help us, defeat the fire lord and if you agree, he can help teach you fire bending.”

Zuko nodded in agreement. “And I came to apologize, I know saying I'm sorry doesn't really mean a lot after everything I've done, but I truly have no wish to hunt you anymore,” he spoke up unable to hide the regret on his words. Wincing as he was reminded of everything he had done in the past years. All on a foolish quest for something that he could never obtain. To please a man who never loved him. “I want to help stop the war, and if I can try to make up for everything I've done to you, I'm not asking for forgiveness I just want to make amends.”

Aang nodded a little as he listened to Zuko speak. Honestly unsure what to make of it. When Katara had brought up the idea that Zuko had turned a new leaf, he actually hadn't believed it to happen. But he wasn't going to turn him away either, he did believe everyone deserved a second chance and a chance to change. And it was clear that Zuko wanted to change, and if he hadn't, Aang was sure they'd all be captured by now.

“Alright, cool!” Aang beamed with a bright lopsided smile. No use to linger on the past or the pain that lingered in it. They had to look at the future. And he was sure they had a much higher chance at achieving their goals with another ally. “The more friends the better, now all we need is to meet Katara's secret boyfriend Lee, do you know him?”

There was a collective sound of hands hitting foreheads as Katara, Sokka and Toph seemed to have the same reaction. Katara was truthfully unsure if it was naivety or stupidity. Hoping it was simply his usual childlike innocence or perhaps he was simply playing daft.

“Ah, no, I don't think we've met,” Zuko mumbled out deciding to just keep that to themselves. Sure he'd figure it out eventually, and hopefully not think they were dating. They weren't. Not really. “Didn't know she had one.”

“Oh my spirits,” Toph groaned at the pure stupidity coursing through the room.

“I don't, but anyway, Sokka said you had a lead on Appa?” Katara quickly changed the subject wishing no longer to talk about it.

“Yea, it turned out to be a huge bust though,” Aang answered with a defeated huff shoulders slouching in disappointment. Though it faded quickly when Momo leaped up to the table “So instead we went shopping!” he added as he reached for the lemur.

“We got some lunch, a new set of mahjong tiles, and stuff,” Toph interjected as she lounged against some of the pillows. “Very exciting sights.”

“Ha ha,” Katara huffed at the dry humor of their blind friend.

“And we got Momo this tiny hat!” Aang cheered showing off said tiny hat, that he had happily already tied around the lemur's head. “I thought he might want something nice, other than dried dates that he already ate.”

The topic of fake boyfriends and secret babies faded quickly as the group talked. Listening to the story of Toph and Aang's wild shopping adventures, and a hunt for lemur clothing. Finding out the tiny hat was made for poodle-monkeys but assumed it would fit Momo fine. Momo didn't seem to mind it as long as he was getting dried fruit and nuts. And they had filled in the other two on the plans of Zuko joining their gaang to help end the war efforts, and actually explained why he and Katara were babysitting. Which they seemed to accept well enough without much strife. Honestly it was relieving to just explain, most, everything. They still kept a couple secrets, but unimportant secrets. Katara was unsure how long they all just talked, topics changing from where Zuko had spent the months when they hadn't seen him, to Sokka's conspiracy theory about why they couldn't find sea prunes. Though they enjoyed a few games of mahjong and cards before lunch. It was well into the afternoon before thunder could be heard.

“We should head back soon, the storm will be here soon,” Katara spoke up looking over towards Zuko. Toru laying half asleep in her lap after he had eaten lunch. She wanted to put him down for a nap before the thunder storm. Or a loud house. “He needs a nap too.”

“Hm, yea, we probably don't want him to get caught in the rain either,” Zuko agreed as he moved to stand up. Cracking his back in the process, sometimes he forgot how stiff it was sitting for such a long time. “If we leave now we should have enough time to get back,” he added lightly offering a hand to help her up.

“You guys leaving?” Sokka questioned looking up from his hand of cards. Currently winning against Toph and Aang.

“Yea, I want to get Toru back so he can have a proper nap before the storm,” Katara answered with a small nod. Carefully adjusting the half asleep toddler in her arms, rubbing his back gently. “Most of his stuff is back at Zuko's, and he's more comfortable there, plus we don't want to bother you guys with a fussy toddler.”

“It's okay, we understand,” Toph spoke up with a dramatic huff. “You guys just want some privacy to play house, no need to explain it to us.”

“If we wanted to play house we'd invite you,” Zuko countered as he picked up Toru's strewn toys while Katara went to grab something from her bedroom. He assumed clean clothes, remembering she made a comment about it earlier that morning. “But one fussy toddler is enough thank you very much.”

Toph snorted at the remark. “Whatever you say prince-prissy,” she snickered with a grin. “You two rent-a-parents have fun with that.”

Katara rolled her eyes at the sass when she came back out, choosing to ignore it while she moved to pull her shoes back on. Mentally making sure they had everything, hearing another strike of thunder not too far off. Grabbing a blanket out of the bag to bundle Toru in just in case. It was chilly anyway.

“Just make sure you guys stay out of trouble, and don't eat sweets for dinner,” Katara instructed giving her brother a look. Just because she wasn't there didn't mean she wanted them binging on bad food because they didn't want to cook something proper. They had plenty of healthy options. “I'll be home tomorrow.”

“Alright, get back safe,” Sokka agreed with a small wave of his hand. Looking over at Zuko giving him an unimpressed look. “Try to keep it to borrowed babies okay? I'm still great with a boomerang remember that.”

“No worries,” Zuko grumbled with a roll of his eyes

“Stop being ridiculous,” Katara snapped at the dry threat. Shaking her head lightly before letting the topic drop. “We'll see you guys later alright?”

They gave a few more goodbyes before she and Zuko actually headed out of the house to hopefully beat the storm or anything else that might get in their way. The sky dark and the scent of rain was heavy in the air the moment they stepped outside. A storm was inevitable. They just hoped to beat it home. Hoping it wouldn't be a terrible walk and they'd get there sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the wait, just soemtimes i have a hard time wiritng ;;-;; keep worrying i'm writing this wrong or it's just not good anymore idk it just happens sometimes  
> but I am truly overjoyed people do like this! like you guys have no idea how excited i get hearing people enjoy this hot mess  
> Reading all your comments makes me just so happy i cant express it ;;w;;  
> I really hope you guys continue to enjoy it ;;w;;


	15. Shadow Puppets

The trio had managed to make it back to the outer ring just before the storm blew in. Barely making it inside before the rain began to downpour. The clashes of thunder roaring with every burst of lightening that illuminated the dark sky. Honestly Katara was glad that they made it before the brunt of the storm. Letting out a sigh of relief as they made it back into Zuko's apartment. Rocking Toru lightly as he began to fuss as the storm got worse.

“I think nap time is a bust,” Katara sighed as Toru began to sob. Doing her best to try and comfort him, but she knew she couldn't stop a thunder storm. “It's okay Toru,” she soothed as she paced back and forth rocking the crying toddler.

“Hm, we'll just have to think of something else,” Zuko replied with a small shrug as he moved to lock the windows so the storm didn't blow them open. Shutting the shudders in the process to hopefully block out some of the noise to help the toddler settle down.

“He probably won't sleep now until after the storm,” Katara spoke as she moved to sit with Toru on the floor by the table. Bundling him in his blanket to help him feel comfortable and hopefully get him to at least stop sobbing. Looking over at Zuko when he sat down beside them. “Might not be much we can do.”

“We can try to distract him,” Zuko offered trying to think of ways to help a child scared of the thunder. Finding his mind returning to memories of his own childhood and his mother. She always seemed to know what to do, but she had been graced with the powers of being able to settle Azula.

He had not been. So he might be a little useless.

“Maybe, at least until the weather settles,” Katara mumbled rubbing Toru's back gently as his sobbing calmed down a little, he had stopped flailing. Humming softly in hopes to help, remembering the tune her mother used to hum to them when she was small. It usually worked for the children at home. So worth a shot.

“I think I might have a fun idea,” Zuko spoke up suddenly as an idea seemed to spark to mind. Hopefully it was enough to distract Toru from the storm, it was at least worth a shot. Moving to stand before making his way across the room to the cupboard that separated the space from the hallway entrance.

“Oh?” Katara questioned curious to the sudden bout of excitement, seeing that happy spark illuminate his golden eyes. Adjusting Toru on her lap, gently rocking him to help soothe him. Watching Zuko rummage through the cupboard, seeing the smile on his face. Something she had also noticed that night in the alley, the odd mischievous glint, like a spark igniting a flame. A playful, almost childish energy. Honestly she found it cute the way his eyes lit up when he was excited, that boyish smile washing away his usual dry broodiness. “What is it?”

“Something my mom would do when I was kid,” he hummed as he found what he wanted. Rejoining them at the table now with a stack of paper, scissors and some other miscellaneous items. “Usually on rainy days when everything was dark and dreary, or well drearier than usual,” he explained with a small wave of his hand as he began tracing designs on the paper. “Something she said that helped to cheer up Azula and I, and was something fun to do inside.”

Katara watched intrigued to say the least as Zuko began to cut out a few human shaped figures from the paper. She had to admit he was pretty crafty, but a part of her wasn't sure that surprised her or not. He was pretty dramatic. And had spent a month crafting a whole set of pai-sho tiles just for Toph, with help but still. If anything he was at least a lot more artistic than her brother, that was certain. Making sure to keep Toru's hands away from the sharp scissors as she watched Zuko seeming to sketch out a whole scene and then proceed to snip it out from the paper. It was as if he was making what appeared to be paper dolls from what Katara could make out. Unsure what his plan was, or how paper dolls were going to help entertain a restless toddler.

“What are you doing?” Katara questioned as she watched Zuko work quickly, but still seemed to finesse the craft. Not perfect but not rudimentary either. Carefully bouncing Toru on her lap to help keep him calm. “Do you want help?”

“Making paper puppets,” he answered simply glancing back at her at her question. “I'd offer to help cut them out but I don't feel like little Mr. grabby-hands needs scissors,” he chuckled pulling the scissors out of Toru's reach as he did. Offering him his fallen stuffed toy to help distract him instead, smiling back at him before returning to his own task.

Katara snorted a little at the comment but she wasn't going to argue either. “That's valid, I don't really feel like we need to explain that to Marin and Tamaru,” she agreed with a small laugh. Smiling warmly at the toddler when he looked up at her hearing his parent's names. “Isn't that right Toru, your Mama and Papa would prefer you returned in one piece hm?” she cooed as she tickled his sides eliciting a shrill laughter.

“Well it will certainly help keep us in one piece too,” Zuko teased with a small chuckle reaching over tickling the bottom of Toru's feet lightly. Laughing a little seeing him squirm in a fit of laughter, certainly better than a temper tantrum.

“So what do we need paper puppets for?” Katara giggled eyes flicking back to Zuko. Still curious to how paper puppets were going to entertain a toddler.

“For paper puppet theater of course,” Zuko answered with that playful bout of arrogance as if it was common knowledge. Grabbing some of the miscellaneous supplies, lighting a lamp with a small snap of his fingers before making a small cover for it, helping to aim the light onto the wall. “A sudden pop up theater if you will,” he chuckled as he put together a couple more puppets. “Which, you'll have a better view of over here,” he mused tugging her cushion closer so her back wasn't too the blank wall behind them.

“Paper puppet theater?” she retorted with a small snort of laughter. Holding Toru tightly as they were easily pulled closer. “Hear that Toru, we get to see a show all for us,” she cooed to the giggling toddler. “Isn't that neat?”

“Yea!” Toru cheered with a bright smile looking up at his temporary care givers.

“And I know just what else we need to go with it,” Katara hummed as she carefully stood up, holding Toru in her arms. Adjusting him to rest on her hip better before making her way towards the kitchen area. “Can't see a play without some snacks,” she mused tapping Toru on the nose lightly. “Right?”

“Right,” Zuko called back in agreement as he assembled the make shift puppet theater. “I suggest salted sunflower seeds.”

“Snacks, snacks!” Toru cheered in agreement as they made their way to the kitchen. Bouncing happily in Katara's arms, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Tara, snacks!”

Katara giggled at Toru's excitement, he was an adorable little kid. Nodding in agreement to him. “Yes, yes we're getting snacks,” she mused softly adjusting him to grab what they needed. Snorting a little at Zuko's remark. “Aren't you the stage hand?” Katara joked back dryly a teasing flit to her voice.

A bonus to how frequent she seemed to be a guest lately, she had learned their kitchen rather quickly. Mostly with Zuko's help with the nights they chose to cook together, she found it to be rather fun. Not just a task that needed doing, making her realize she had forgotten it could be fun. Smiling to herself as she made up a small tray of snacks for the three of them to enjoy. With Toru's help who was more than eager to help pour the small sack of sunflower seeds half in the bowl and half on the floor.

“Even stage hands deserve snacks,” Zuko shot back looking over his shoulder at them hearing the scatter of seeds against the floor. “As does the kitchen floor apparently.”

“I'll clean it up,” Katara laughed at the dry sass. “What kind of tea do you want Mr. stage hand?” she asked as she gave Toru a small piece of melon to chew on. It was soft enough he wouldn't choke on it and would entertain him from trying to grab the floor seeds.

“Black with lemon, it's on the counter already,” he answered with a wave of his hand, vaguely gesturing in the direction of the tea box. “Pot is by the sink and cups are in the cupboard above it,” he instructed though he knew she already knew. Returning his focus to the paper dolls he was crafting.

“Kay,” Katara hummed as she fuddled about. Holding Toru's hand away before he touched the small flame of the stove as she set the tea to steep. “No, hot,” she stated in the typical parental voice, that wasn't stern but was steady and set.

“You can set him back over here, scissors are put away,” Zuko spoke hearing her not quite scold the toddler. Setting the puppets to the side so he could get up. “Though it shouldn't take long, five minutes at best,” he added lightly snagging a small handful of sunflower seeds.

“Should be enough time to clean the floor snack then,” Katara snorted a little as she offered Toru to Zuko. “Oh, don't worry I also got some of that awful spiced eel jerky you seem to like,” she added with small hum gesturing to the small tray of snacks she and Toru had prepared. Or well mostly her, Toru had more interest in trying to throw the snacks.

“Ah I see your taste has returned,” Zuko snarked back with a dry laugh as he took the toddler from her. “Katara just has bad taste buds doesn't she Toru?” he mused as he lightly tossed Toru in the air before catching him again, the toddler bursting into a happy fit of giggles.

Katara rolled her eyes at the comment on her taste buds, waving it off lightly as she returned to her task. She had half a mind to argue his taste buds were just fried due to the awful amount of spicy food he ate. Honestly she didn't understand how he could stomach it. Though there was a small gnawing feeling at the back of her mind, telling her the spiced jerky didn't sound _terrible_ either. Taking a small piece of it to chew on.

“Don't fill his head with silly ideas,” she chastised mouth half full, though it fell on deaf ears watching him play with Toru. Letting out a small breath, unable to hide the smile that tugged at her mouth, Toru seemed happy at least as he was tossed in the air. He had stopped crying, seeming to forget the storm all together. So she guessed she wouldn't be that annoyed with his stupid teasing. “I'm just going to let you eat the floor snacks for penance,” she mumbled a little as she moved to sweep up the fallen seeds.

Zuko laughed at the mumbled half threat not putting it past Katara to give him the fallen floor snacks. Returning to their spots at the low table, setting Toru back on the cushion he claimed before grabbing some of the blocks out of the baby bag. Deciding to just have some fun and help entertain Toru while they waited for Katara and help keep tantrums at bay, hopefully anyway. He was still only two, though he was usually well behaved. But Marin and Tamaru had informed them that he hadn't ever really been apart from them for so long before, so they were unsure how he would behave. Part of the reason Katara had agreed for them to babysit, Toru knew them well enough from how often they visited their friends. And he liked Katara, which Zuko understood.

_Who wouldn't want to spend time with Katara_?

Katara laughed a little to herself hearing the construction and deconstruction of block towers and the shrill laughter of Toru with every thud of the blocks against the floor. Watching Zuko build a few structures only for the child to knock them over with pure childlike glee, each seeming to enjoy it. Seeing Zuko encourage the destruction of the block structures, while also helping Toru build his own structures. Honestly it was a rather cute scene to watch she thought. Finding it amusing how good he was with Toru, making her laugh remembering his comment months ago about being bad with kids. Though she had an inkling that probably came from his father, and fear. A strong feeling his father wasn't one for block building, or love. Even temporary love while caring for a friend's child. She rolled her eyes at the thought shaking it from her mind. Momentarily finding her mind drifting back to their half of a conversation that morning.

_They still had to address the rest of it._

Though she thought it still sounded absolutely preposterous. Surely there was a better more logical answer than an actual accidental baby. Definitely. Positive any coincidental symptoms would wash away within the week as if it never happened. Assuring herself it was just stress and all she needed was rest and not to think about it. Ignore it with everything else they ignored because surely if they didn't address it, then it wasn't real.

Everything would still be nothing at the end.

“Snacks are ready,” she hummed happily as she padded back over with the tray of snacks. “Tea is still really hot though so be careful,” she cautioned lightly as she set the tray on the table, making sure it was out of the way of the make shift puppet theater.

“Hear that, we have to put the blocks away,” Zuko spoke to the toddler as he knocked over the last block structure. “Snacks are here so no more block time for now,” he explained simply as he picked up some of the blocks, offering the opened bag to Toru so he could help put them away.

“Otay,” Toru babbled back with a small nod of determination, his chubby little face turning to a focused almost scowl. As much as a toddler can scowl. Moving to mirror Zuko's movements of putting the blocks away. Though less than gracefully he managed to get most of the few blocks back into the bag.

“Good job,” Katara cheered with a bright smile helping pick up a few straggler blocks when she returned to her seat. Giving Toru a small kiss on his cheek, smiling hearing him giggle.

“Thank you for helping put them away,” Zuko added ruffling the boy's hair lightly before moving to put the bag out of the way.

“So, what is this play about anyway?” Katara asked curiously as she settled more in her seat, letting Toru crawl into her lap. Honestly she found the play a rather cute idea, especially seeing his enthusiasm. She couldn't deny it was nice to see him so, well, happy. A contagious happiness she couldn't deny. A part of her told her not to get used to such a peaceful feeling but the other part knew it was too late. “You have an intrigued audience,” she giggled, moving Toru's small hands from pulling the paper puppets off of the table. Offering him a cookie instead to occupy his hands.

“Hmm, I heard they thought to play love amongst the dragons, but I heard the lead actor threw a temper tantrum and quit last minute,” Zuko lamented with false dramatics resting a hand over his heart as if to feign sorrow. Katara merely laughed rolling her eyes as he snagged a piece of eel jerky off of the table. “So I heard it's plan b, Dusk to Dawn,” he answered mouth half full, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood up. Moving to blow out the other lamps to help darken the room better.

“Dusk to Dawn?” Katara inquired curious, she had never heard a story by such a name. It sounded intriguing though. A part of her guessed he just didn't want to make dragon puppets, they seemed more complicated than the simple human-ish silhouettes he had made. Stifling the giggle at the thought sure he'd make up an excuse if she dared question it. “What is it about?”

“Hm, well, I've heard it's a harrowing tale of a prince that fell in love with a princess,” Zuko answered on a thoughtful hum as if he was trying to recall it himself. Putting out the last of the lamps until the only light was the soft glow of the lamp on the table. Most of the small apartment falling dark around the dim light. “Fated to be together but also destined to always be apart, an endless search for true love.”

“This sounds like a sad story,” Katara huffed a little adjusting Toru on her lap lightly as he began to wiggle. Making sure he wouldn't hit anything in the low light or reach anything that did not belong in his mouth. Looking over at her fake husband as he returned to his seat, curious to what he was up to, but intrigued nonetheless. “Does it have a happy ending at least?”

“I'm not sure, you'll just have to watch and find out,” Zuko chuckled leaning over giving her a quick peck on the lips seeing her pout. Even in the dim light it was easy to see the huff of a pout on her face, the cute pout that wasn't completely angry but not pleased either. “That is the point of the play after all, I can't spoil it all for you.”

“Drama queen,” Katara mumbled against his lips, returning the quick affection happily. She was trying to keep the pout on her face but it was useless seeing that stupid smile illuminated in the dim light. Seeming to just highlight the spark in his eyes. Truly a part of her cursed him for daring to be as handsome as she found him in that moment. Cursing how oddly happy she felt in the moment. “Okay, I promise not to ask more questions and just enjoy the story.”

“Good,” he laughed before returning his attention to running the paper puppet theater. “Now, everyone comfortable? Snacks, drinks, bathroom breaks, might be awhile before intermission?” he asked with a small chuckle as he made sure he had all the needed props for their make shift paper puppet theater.

“Comfy Toru?” Katara asked softly to the toddler who was nearly bouncing in her lap. “Ready for play to start?” she mused with a small giggle seeing him chew on the cookie, which appeared to be more over his face than in his mouth.

“Pway, pway!” Toru cheered excitedly looking up towards Katara with a sticky smile.

“Then we're ready,” Katara answered with a swift nod, smiling happily towards Toru, helping him face the 'play'. Wiping some cookie crumbs off of his face with a napkin. “Okay watch there, it's going to start soon,” she giggled pointing towards the wall, nearly bouncing in her own seat. Equally excited for the so called play to begin. She blamed Zuko's contagious childish enthusiasm. Curious to see what kind of story this was going to be, partly wondering if he was just making this up as he went. She did not put that past Zuko in the least. Right next to her brother he was the most dramatic person she knew.

_Perhaps it was a teenage boy thing_.

“Alright then, our story starts many, many, _many,_ moons ago,” Zuko began in his best dramatic story teller voice he could. Recounting the tales his Uncle would tell him as a child, though he thought his mother had the better voices. She had the best dramatic narrator voice, Azula had the best old hag voice though. Holding up the according puppets in front of the flickering lamp casting their shadows against the blank illuminated wall. Using the cutout of what Katara gathered to be the moon (a somewhat crudely cut out circle), passing it by the light as if to show time changing. “The world was young, humans still new to the earth as the spirits began to recede to the heavens to better watch over the humans,” he continued using the according puppets where needed.

“But our story revolves around a beautiful princess, who rose with the moon, said to have illuminated the sky with her beauty alone,” Zuko continued using one of the designated princess puppets he had made. Katara noted it was slightly different than the designated normal human puppet. A few more ornate details in the silhouette. “Said to have passed through the heavens every night shrouded in a cloak of darkness as she guided the moon through the sky, a lonely job but one she loved for she loved the humans that worshiped her light.”

“Does she have a name?” Katara whispered curious as she watched the puppet show. A part of her felt as if she knew this story. A vague memory of her mother passing through her mind, a cold blizzard night cuddled by the fire. A story of the moon and sun and an inseparable love. But the details were lost, as she had not thought of it in many years.

She didn't recall it having a really happy end though.

“I don't remember, she must,” Zuko answered lips pursing to a thoughtful pout as if feigning the thought. “Maybe he can help though, he looks like he knows,” Zuko mused tickling Toru's chin lightly to get his attention, smiling back at him.

“Do you know the princess' name Toru?” Katara asked looking down at the giggling toddler.

“Tara!” Toru giggled out reaching up, almost grabbing her hair loops, but instead managed to just brush her face with sticky little hands. Katara laughed kissing his head lightly in return.

“Oh great name,” Zuko interjected before Katara could say something. Both knowing Toru was probably just saying her name because she was looking at him. “Ethereal princess definitely.”

Katara let out a small huff at the cheeky response. Rolling her eyes, shaking her head at him. “Can I offer a name for the prince then?” she mused with a grin of her own. “I have a great idea.”

“He hasn't even shown up yet,” Zuko countered mimicking the false pout. “But sure, for when he shows up I suppose he can get a name.”

“Alright, what about Lee then?” she offered unable to hide the teasing smugness on her voice. “It's a popular name,” she defended seeing his pout.

“No, vetoed,” Zuko answered with a small shake of his head.

“Okay, Zuko, I've heard it's a princely name,” Katara replied quickly with a small nod. “I believe it would fit such a prince.”

“Lee it is, great glad we came to the decision,” Zuko decided just as quick not even going to offer the possible idea at all. “Thank you for the help.”

Katara laughed at the quick change of mind, he was ridiculous. “We're glad to help,” she mused leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Don't want to make you do all the work after all.”

“Hmm I appreciate it, even with your poor taste in names,” he mumbled with a small snicker, smiling a little at the quick gesture of affection. “It's good thing the names aren't important to the story.”

“Alright then, let's get back to the story,” Katara laughed with a small roll of her eyes. “What happens next?”

“Well one day the princess meets a prince,” Zuko continued the story returning his attention to the puppets. “A prince who rose with the sun, guiding it's burning light across the heavens to gift the humans that worshiped them life, allowing their crops to grow, he's supposed to be handsome but I'm not too sure really,” he added earning a laugh from the audience of two.

“I'm sure he's plenty handsome, he's a prince right, they're always handsome,” Katara retorted with a hum of assurance.

“The princess thought he was handsome so sure, we'll go with that,” Zuko chuckled. “The two were never supposed to meet, though they knew of the other, they knew their paths should have never crossed, but perhaps it was fate, maybe it was bad luck, but one evening as the sun was retreating home for another night he managed to catch a glimpse of the beautiful princess, and thus was the day he fell in love, wishing for nothing more than to be able to see her again, yearning for something more than a passing glance.”

Katara rocked Toru gently as they listened to the story, watching the shadows dance across the wall. Feeling Toru grow a little sluggish, not as wiggly as before. Figuring he was getting tired. Honestly she was intrigued to the story, though she had a feeling she knew how it would end. But perhaps maybe his had a different end. Maybe a happier end.

“The prince waited for the princess every night since their first meeting, stretching his days as long as he could, pleading with the spirits to just let him see his love again, even if it meant burning out until he could no longer shine,” he continued. “This was not missed by the princess, she had taken notice to the prince who was burning himself out, she thought he was foolish, and one night she told him so, in their brief passing she told him not to let himself die for her, that the humans still needed him, they were sentenced by fate to their duties of the sun and moon, even though she knew it was lonely she would not break her duty.”

“The sun argued and said that fate should not decide their loneliness, that even they were entitled to some happiness, and he wished to prove it to her, wanting to prove there had to be more to them than the lonely days and nights they were walking through.” The story continued as the puppets came and went mimicking the story in time. Even with simple paper puppets. “So determined he was that using the hottest flames of the sun he forged thousands of diamonds, each holding a secret prayer of admiration or praise, every ounce of the love he felt for the princess, hanging each of them in the sky for the princess, so when the moonlight returned they would shine for her, becoming the stars in the night sky, surrounding the once lonely princess in whispers of love, and with every new star she was granted her own love grew.”

“Once finding him a foolish prince the princess too grew to love him, finding herself wishing to grant him some peace to the loneliness, to return the praise and prayers he graciously gifted. So with the help of the ocean waves she weaved together plumes of mist that danced along the sky as gracefully as the oceans below them, clouds that helped console the burning sun, to aide the long days before he burnt himself out, whispering her own words of love. And this was the game they played, with every new passing day they sent a new gift, either a star or a cloud, everyone coming with another whisper of love or prayer of hope.”

“Hope perhaps maybe one day the spirits would be kind enough to let them pass each other again, longer than a glance. Because with every passing day their love only grew, the princess and prince both yearning for more than a glance, more than whisper. The princess told herself she was happy with their arrangement, that perhaps he had been right and fate was wrong, but then came the fated night the moon realized they would have to stop their foolish games.”

Toru had indeed already fallen asleep, but honestly Katara was too invested in the story to mention it. Just rocking him gently, careful not to jostle him too much, glad he was finally asleep after the thunder storm kept him from napping. A part of her hoping this story was going to have a good end, if not she was going to hit Zuko for being foolish himself.

“Because the princess saw how much of a toll the sun was forcing on himself as he stretched the days, slowly killing himself just for the slim chance to see the princess, so she forced herself to say goodbye on their final night no longer wishing to see him kill himself just to let her live, knowing there would never be happiness in that. So as the moon and sun passed in the sky she gave him a parting kiss. The prince albeit heartbroken understood the truth, they truly could never be together, and wishing never to bring her pain agreed. Though they each vowed they would love each other until the end of time, silently praying to the spirits to grant them some semblance of hope, that perhaps one day, somewhere there was a chance they could have the love they dreamed of.”

“The spirits had been moved by the heartfelt vows, moved by the dedication they each had to their duties. That they were selfless enough to sacrifice their own love, so the spirits decided to gift them their own miracle. Letting the princess and prince be reborn on earth, tying their souls together with the red string of fate so they would always find each other, allowing them to be able to love. And from then on lifetime after lifetime it's said that the prince and princess never stop searching for each other, always destined to love each other again no matter what the world or fate may bring them or how they might be parted, they're always fated to love each other until the sun no longer burns and the moonlight dims to black, the prince and princess will always be threaded together by their love.”

“You know, that's not how I remember that story ending,” Katara laughed a little as the paper play was concluded. Last time she had heard that story they were destined to be separated for all eternity, only being able to meet on the days the moon blocked out the sun. Though she did like his ending better, it wasn't as sad.

“I know, the real ending, but that's the version my mom told me,” Zuko replied with a small laugh. He didn't really care for the original either. “Truthfully she only changed it because she told me I cried the first time she told it, because it was too sad.”

Katara couldn't stop the laugh hearing the explanation for the change in conclusion. Not doubting it for a second. “I believe that,” she snickered with a small grin. “But you know, it might be for the better, I like your ending better though.”

“Yea, yea, laugh it up,” he grumbled at her laughter, rolling his eyes moving to pick up the mess of paper puppet theater. “I like this ending better too, that's why I chose it.”

“Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I just think it's cute,” Katara corrected as she moved to stand up, careful not to wake up the sleeping toddler. “I think it's nice your mother loves you enough to change the end of a fairy tale just for you, it's sweet, and that you cared that much about made up princesses and princes you cried.”

“Hey, you never know, it could be true,” he countered with a small shrug as he got up as well. Lighting a couple of the lamps so it wasn't as dark. “Uncle told me once there are some truths in such stories, so who knows.”

“Well if your ending was true, do you think they were lucky?” she pondered as she moved to set Toru on the cot so they could clean up. Tucking him in with his blanket and plush toy. “Do you think they ever found each other?”

Zuko pursed his lips in thought at the question. He had never put too much thought into it, at least not that far. It was just a story. But he supposed in a world where hope was a foreign concept and love was foolish, he wanted to believe that, yes, maybe the princess and prince could find each other. It was better to be optimistic than pessimistic he supposed. Shrugging a little as he put away the paper puppets.

“I don't see why they couldn't,” Zuko answered with a small nod. “After all they're tied by fate, so sure maybe somewhere out there they found each other and are living a happy life in love with the blessing of the spirits, so yes I suppose I believe they found each other.”

Katara nodded a little in agreement as she moved to take care of the dirty dishes. She wished to believe that they found each other, if the story rang true. It was better to hope for the better than the worst. And she was doing her best to just keep hoping for the best, even with every new mess they found themselves in. She was at least relieved they had crossed one hurdle, hopefully sating her brother's suspicion for awhile. Her mind drifting back to their half of a conversation that morning, and her brother's wild theories. Shaking her head quickly to wave the dreaded thoughts away, she didn't want to think about that. Glancing over her shoulder watching Zuko as he picked up the mess of paper puppets.

Wondering if he had forgotten about it already.

The apartment falling quiet, almost silent except for the rustle of dishes, rain against the windows and soft snores of the two year old. It was peaceful as the thunder receded, leaving nothing much more than rain in it's wake. The two teens working on cleaning up their mess while trying not to wake the napping toddler. Once he had finished cleaning up the remains of the paper puppet theater Zuko picked up Toru to move him off of the cot. Deciding to just put him to sleep in his bed where he had less chance of rolling off and hitting his head. Though he left the door open just in case he woke up so they could listen if he cried or called out to them.

Finding his own mind thinking back to their conversation with Sokka earlier that day, and their unfinished conversation. Thinking of Sokka's adamant though obscure theories about some secret love child. Honestly it still made him annoyed just thinking about the absurdity of them all. Her brother trying to claim they had some secret affair and love child. Though he guessed he couldn't blame him too much, it was suspicious. And they were, kind of having something he guessed could be called an affair. But it felt wrong to classify whatever it was like that. Giving Toph some credit, she was probably closer with the idea of playing house. Because that was probably closer. Faking a marriage for nothing more than it turned out to be fun. Distracting. Starting as nothing but a cover up turning into something he wasn't even sure.

Letting out a breath trying to not let it get to him. It wasn't that important, he guessed. Even though he knew they should probably talk about whatever they were playing. Albeit house or something else all together. But he knew he was also afraid of the conversation, afraid of reality again. But then again he was reminded to that morning. Looking at Katara as she cleaned the dishes, thinking back to their kind of conversation. The lingering possibility of reality. The truth being they might have messed up more than they could ever lie away.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Zuko spoke up as he walked over to her to help her with the dishes.

“I think we've had this conversation before,” Katara answered with a small laugh as she worked on washing the dishes. Though her smile faltered a little seeing the concentrated look of contemplation on his face. As if something was eating at him. Trying not to worry, curious of the seriousness of the question. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head lightly as he dried the dishes handed to him. “No, I was just thinking,” he replied with a small shrug. “Would you tell me, if you were pregnant honestly?”

Katara blinked at the question, partly wondering where it came from but knew she shouldn't be surprised. Of course he wouldn't forget the conversation. Letting out a breath turning her attention back to the dishes in the sink. Trying to think of the right answer. Even if she didn't want to think about it, she knew technically it was a possibility. And technically they were both to blame. Both played a part and both deserved to know about the hypothetical possibility.

“Of course,” she answered as evenly as she could. But it wasn't a lie. If she happened to be, yes, she would tell him. He would have all right to know. But it wouldn't mean she'd be any less scared than she was just thinking about it. “But I'm not, it's highly unlikely,” she mumbled unsure if she believed her own words.

“I still think you should see a doctor,” he replied with a grumble of a pout. Even if it was just some sudden illness, it could still be serious and he knew ignoring it wouldn't be good either way. “Even if you are just sick, you clearly are still feeling upset it would just be a good idea.”

“Okay, if it makes you feel better, if I'm still not well by next week I promise to see a doctor,” Katara sighed with a roll of her eyes. She still believed they were blowing it out of proportion. Surely it wasn't serious enough she needed a doctor. “Deal?”

“Deal,” he agreed with a nod not going to argue it further, she at least agreed and that was enough.

“What would you do?” Katara asked after a moment of silence. “If by some misfortune of the spirits, I was pregnant, what would you want to do?”

Zuko was silent as he thought about the question. A situation he had never truly thought about. That was much different than discussing metaphorical fake babies. Real possible children were a lot more scary to think about. But he knew no matter the case, accident or not, it was still partly his responsibility and he'd own up to it. And just pray to the spirits he hadn't fucked everything up.

“Depends, would you want to go through with it?” he questioned back. “Because that will always be your choice, there are always options, and whichever you hypothetically choose I'll support your choice.”

Katara let out a small laugh at the comment, but she wasn't surprised either. She knew he was the type of man that respected women that much. She thought it was sweet, more so because she had known too many men in her lifetime that would never even give the option. She shrugged a little.

“I think I would want to keep it,” she answered with a small nod. Even if she knew this wasn't the time or place she wanted a child, the thought of getting rid of it just felt wrong to her. Though she would never shame any woman who did. She just knew herself, it would probably be a much harder thing to do. “I don't think I would be able to go through with the other option to be truthful.”

“That's understandable,” he replied with a small nod. Not terribly surprised by her hypothetical choice.

“So what would you do?” she asked again curious peeking back at him. “I would be okay if you didn't want anything to do with me or the hypothetical child.”

“Katara, I wouldn't make you go through that alone, I'm not going to abandon you or our hypothetical child,” he answered looking back at her. Not a lie on his tongue because he knew whatever the outcome he could never force her to go through that alone. And he knew the feeling of abandonment and asshole fathers. He did not want to force that to an innocent child that asked for nothing. “Honestly, I would suggest you staying here or maybe even return to the south pole, just far away from the war, but I know that would be stupid because I know you.”

She snorted a little at the sarcasm in his words. “What's that mean?” she questioned raising a brow at him.

“You're determined to see the end of this war, and nothing will stop you from completing that, and I know you love your friends and brother, you'd never leave them for that long,” he explained calmly with a small half a shrug. “So I know it would be foolish asking you to stay.”

“I hate that you aren't wrong,” she grumbled with a pout. “Guess it's a good thing you agreed to join our team then,” she laughed a little nudging him lightly.

“Someone has to make sure you stay alive too,” he retorted with a small snicker.

She laughed rolling her eyes at his teasing. “Drama queen,” she huffed as she handed him the last of the dishes. “Do you really think it could be a possibility?”

He shrugged at the question. “I wish I could tell you no, but you know we can't exactly deny the facts,” he answered with a small sigh. “We weren't safe, and technically it only takes once, so technically there's a chance it's a possibility.”

“I know,” she sighed in agreement, drying her hands. Truthfully she knew they could not really deny the possibility that was growing higher on the list of possibilities. As much as they both wished to throw the idea away and never think of it again, they truthfully could not. And honestly it scared her. “It's terrifying Zuko, even to just think about, everything feels like a mess and honestly I don't know what to do,” she confessed on a pained breath shoulders slouching. It was exhausting and truthfully all she wanted to do was cry and sleep. And hope everything would be over tomorrow by some miracle. “And I hate it, I hate not knowing the right thing to do, the next right move, everything is just a mess, we've been stuck here for months with nothing, every new sign of Appa is a bust, every month we get nothing from the king, and now this possibility, I just don't know anymore.”

“I'm sorry Katara,” he replied softly pulling her into a hug to offer some support. “It is terrifying, I know and I know we don't want to think about it, I'm sorry for bringing it up, it's just, hard not to, as much as we'd both like for it not be true,” he mumbled rubbing her back gently. “And I wish I knew the right thing to say, but all I can offer is we'll figure it out, we've gotten this far, and no matter what I promise you don't have to do it alone.”

Katara smiled a little resting her head against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Glad to have this odd relationship, fake or not. She genuinely loved him, and appreciated him more than she had the words for. Because with as scared as she was, as lost as she felt, at the moment she felt equally okay at least. The odd hope they could figure it out, somehow by some grace of the spirits.

“Thank you Zuko,” she spoke up looking up at him. “It's comforting to know, and you know the same goes to you, you don't have to fight alone anymore, you can depend on us, I promise I won't leave you either.”

“Well that's good, I don't have to worry about divorce then,” he mumbled with a small laugh, clearly just teasing. Helping wash away some of the dreadful tense subject matters away.

Katara laughed standing on her toes to give him a kiss. “Nope, you're stuck with me a little longer, sorry,” she lamented with false dramatics. “You know we take wedding vows very seriously in the water tribe.”

“Don't be sorry I'm not complaining,” he retorted with a snort of a laugh. “Trust me, I think you got the short end of the stick in this marriage, you're stuck with me.”

“Well I still married you, so I have to love you,” she corrected grabbing his face lightly in her hands to make him look at her. “Don't sell yourself short Zuko, anyone would be lucky to have you as a husband, fake or otherwise, trust me okay?” she added with a small nod of assurance.

“Only because you tend to be right,” he gave in with a small nod wrapping his arms around her waist. Giving her a soft kiss. “I won't argue that much.”

“Good,” she giggled against his lips, returning the affection happily. For the moment happy to just enjoy his kisses and warm embrace. Letting them ignore the dreadful reality for a moment more. Distracting them from lingering truths and possibilities. Though equally reminding her how they got there in the first place. But she chose to ignore it. Just happy to enjoy the time with him, at least until their temporary ward woke up from his nap. But still she'd take the temporary peace of fake marriage and what if just for one more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was origonally part of the last chapter but i decided to split it up, becasue i can   
> So a shorter chapter comes with fluff, and some serious conversations and denial a lot of denial


	16. Good News

Katara knew she couldn't deny the basics of biology or science forever, she thought staring at the ceiling, listening to the gentle rain against the window. Another dreary early morning, the remnants of last nights storm taking it's time on rolling through. Honestly she knew no matter how many times she told herself _it just had to be impossible..._ would not change reality. She could not will herself to be right, as wonderful as that might be if she could. Alas she knew she had to contemplate the serious possibility that perhaps they had messed up. Had to brave up and face the off chance. Perhaps they had let themselves get caught up in normalcy to the point they actually forgot their _actual_ reality. Forgot that their reality came with consequences. Life changing consequences that were terrifying just to think about. Even just the slim possibility that they might have to face those consequences, _that they might be reality_ , scared her to no end.

Perhaps more than the war.

Because she _knew_ the war –as terrible and awful as it was– she knew it. In and out. They grew up in it. They all knew the hard truths that came with war. The anguish that war could bring. The reality that they could die for nothing more than one man's ego. Within a blink of an eye, their life could vanish, leaving nothing but ash and the seemingly universal feeling of hollowness. That dull pain that never left no mater how many years passed. Sorrow that seemed etched into them from birth, burrowed into their very bones. The truths of hope being long forgotten, something scarce that was often more feared than the war front. The truth being they could be willingly walking into their own demise the further they ventured down this road to end the war. Knowing the deeper they walked into the war their chances of coming back teetered on a very fine line. But it was a line she had been willing to walk the past nearly two years, just for the _slim possibility_ that they could end the hundred year war. The hundred years of senseless murder, bloodshed and agony.

The slim chance of hope for a better future.

Because she was foolish.

She still hoped.

But, this, this, she didn't really know.

Letting out a breath, idly running her fingers through Zuko's hair as he slept, appearing peacefully, with his head rested against her chest, an arm lazily thrown over her. Truly she didn't mind, he was warm, at most she envied his ability to sleep so soundly. While she laid awake, awoken by the same nauseating feeling that had been haunting her for days now. Though luckily it had yet to be as bad as the previous morning. At least letting her stay in bed, letting her not awaken her sleeping companion. Just listening to the idle sound of rain and gentle snoring of Zuko and the occasional rustle of the toddler in the bed beside them.

And of course, her ever spiraling thoughts.

Trying to peace it all together, trying to just get a grip of herself. Think rationally. Trying to not let the fear of it all consume her completely. Because she knew panicking would solve nothing. It never did. So if an accident was to be the truth then she should try to be rational about it. To just think clearly. Thinking of what she wanted and what was possible in their reality. Truthfully she knew she wanted a better future, to see the war finally come to an end. With all her heart she wished to cease the pain that plagued their reality. So hope was no longer feared and love wasn't as helpless as it felt. She wished for the next generation to be allowed childhoods. Without the fear of losing a parent or loved one to a mindless battle. To see people find a new normal that didn't live in fear.

_How was she supposed to help with any of that if she was stupid enough to get pregnant_?

How could she had been stupid enough to find herself in the mere possible situation?

Scowling to the ceiling feeling the twist in her gut that was growing too familiar. That ungodly sensation of nausea. The chances of probability were growing higher and she knew it. As much as she hated it and the new questions it brought her. Wishing to the spirits for the right answer to any of them. Eyes flicking back to her sleeping companion, her kind of boyfriend, sometimes husband, potential father to the potential child. Idly swiping his shaggy bangs from his eyes, lazily grazing the scar that took up most of his left side. Knowing they would have to discuss it again. Without walking around it as they so often did. Always seeming to walk around the hard truths.

Both trying to run away from the pain of reality.

And perhaps that was the truth for how they found themselves here at all. A pseudo relationship teetering on a love that may not be as fake as they claimed. With the ever growing possibility that perhaps they fell too hard. Messed up. And would now have to figure out the consequences. Would have to be honest with themselves.

Honesty seemed to be their biggest downfall.

She let out a breath to help quell her nerves. Trying to just think. To get everything in order. Trying to just think of all the possibilities. Try to figure out the best one. Because she hated admitting that he was right. They both knew she was not going to leave the war front. They both wanted to see an end to the war. And she was determined to see it sooner than later. Even if she had to hunt down the fire lord her damned self and drown the bastard. And she had sworn to herself when they started this journey nothing would stop that plan. Nothing would stop her from seeing the end of this war.

But an unplanned accidental baby definitely put a huge crink in that plan.

If she wished to keep it.

But she also wondered would she really be willing to risk her life and the life of their unborn child for the slim chance they could win? It horrified her. Of course she didn't want to bring a child into whatever this was. To even give the slim chance she could put them in danger. If she were to keep it she wished nothing but to keep them safe. But she wasn't sure she could just walk away from the war either. Unsure if she'd be able to abandon her friends, her family, because she made the stupid decision. Or well it wasn't stupid in the moment and she didn't regret what they had done, not really even with the possibilities. She would never regret that. She was just stupid for not taking better precautions knowing the possible consequences. She cursed to herself knowing the truth. Knowing in her heart she knew she couldn't leave the war, abandon her family, the thought alone hurt.

They had come so far, she didn't want to give it all up now.

Not wanting to just to return to the south pole, unwed and pregnant, with the exiled fire prince's child. _Perhaps war was better than the judgments of shame_. The possibility she could return and never see any of them again. That she could leave with the uncertain knowledge of their lives in the air. Wincing at the thought alone.

Not that she was even sure she was ready to be a real mother at all yet either. Sure, she didn't mind babysitting every now and again, and yes, she'd love to have a family. _Just not now_. They were still kind of kids themselves; not that they had ever been given a real childhood. But still they were young, and yes, of course she knew people their age married, had babies, but it was still on the less common side. Those were usually married couples that had all intentions of having real families. People who were not in the middle of fighting a war. People who were not them. They were not even really married. Not really a couple. Maybe not even really in love.

_Not real love_.

The thought made her frown, though unsure if it was the nausea or sorrow that made her stomach flip. A part of her truly wished she was not a coward. Wished they had never let themselves fall into this very comfortable intimacy. This casual fake romance that they had used for escape. Because they each seemed equally selfish. Wishing to the spirits she had never let herself be so stupid. A part of her wishing she had never sought him out. That this hadn't become their normal. As if it might help the pain that was slowly entwining itself around her heart the longer she thought about everything. The inevitable reality only inching closer. Nothingness and heartbreak nearing closer with every new day. It hurt because truthfully she knew they would have to end whatever this was when they left the city.

_It would be safer, smarter, easier._

But she had a feeling that would be foolish just the same. A feeling that they couldn't go back to nothing as easily as they tried to tell themselves. If the past month was any indication. The thought alone almost made her laugh. But fake romance and hypothetical love was very different than a real baby. And the real responsibility that came with a child. It would be easier to wipe away any indication of their games without evidence. Easier to swear to nothingness when they had nothing to show for it. A real accidental pregnancy wouldn't quite work the same. Though she was sure they could lie away the truth of the child's parentage. Sure she could weave something to cover their tracks and he'd never have to deal with it if he wished not to. If they still wished to return to nothingness as they once swore to do at the end of the game they had options.

And she would live alone with the consequences of her actions.

Though, that thought alone left an awful sour taste in her mouth. Hating herself for even thinking it. Because as well as he knew her, she knew him. And she knew even if she told him he could leave and never look back, he probably really wouldn't. A part of that thought scared her. Scared that he would do something stupid for something he didn't really want. To force himself into a loveless relationship with someone he might not even really love, with a child he had no real obligation to, force himself to stay for some form of odd honor. Because even though she had dreamed of children and a family of her own, _eventually_ , she knew it had never been much of a thought on his mind. Even in their fake romance children were discussed as just that, fake. Just another make believe normalcy.

Maybe she'd just never tell him? Would it be easier? She pondered briefly though she knew she could never do such a cruel thing. Even if she thought it might be better than him risking his happiness for a life he didn't want. She would have to tell him. _If_ she was truthfully pregnant of course.

She was just still trying to hold on to the dwindling hope that she wasn't.

“What are you thinking?” Zuko mumbled breaking her out of her thoughts, groggy golden eyes looking back at her. “You're making that face,” he added on a yawn, half mimicking her serious face. A face she usually had when she was lost in serious thought.

Katara snorted a little at the groggy mimicked pout she received, kissing his forehead lightly in return. “It's nothing important,” she answered simply though the look she received told her he wasn't buying it. Shaking her head, pinching his nose to wipe the look off his face. “Really, I was just trying to think... about _everything_.”

“Oh yea because that's always a great idea first thing in the morning,” he grumbled with a roll of his own eyes, casually wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “We can talk about it, if it's still troubling you.”

Katara let out a sigh of defeat when he snuggled closer, certainly not protesting his warm embrace. Or the sleepy kisses she felt against her neck when he did so. Helping wash away the panic of spiraling thoughts for the time being. A part of her hated how easily he learned to read her face, even half asleep. And how easily he seemed to know how to deter her. But she couldn't find herself protesting the soft intimacy he gifted. The warm soft kisses and gentle embrace. It was comforting, soothing, distracting. Wrapping her arms around him choosing to just accept the morning snuggles. A luxury they were rarely gifted without a time limit.

“It's alright,” she mumbled resting her head against his shoulder when they shifted to lay more comfortably. “I'm probably just over thinking, it's fine,” she explained choosing to just push the worrying thoughts away for now. Until she could sort herself out a little better. Until she could make up her mind about what she really wanted to do. Not wanting to worry him more than he needed, knowing he had enough to think about he didn't nee d her stupidity too. There was still the chance they were over worrying and panicking for nothing anyway.

A dwindling chance but still, a chance.

Zuko wasn't sure he bought her answer or not, hearing the wavering tone of her voice. Just knowing she wasn't telling the whole truth. But he didn't want to push it either, figuring she'd just tell him whatever was bothering her when she wanted to. Even if he didn't like the idea of her trying to juggle everything alone either, he didn't want to upset her. They had enough on their plates at the moment as is.

“Alright, but I'm always here if you want to talk,” he replied with a small nod. “About anything,” he added softly. He didn't want her to think she couldn't talk to him about anything, even the bad bits. Even if they were things neither liked to talk about, like reality and possible mistakes. He didn't want to just ignore them either, even if it was easier. He knew they couldn't avoid everything forever (no matter how hard they wished) so he didn't want to deter her from talking to him. Positive it might be easier if they talked about whatever it was. They could figure it out better, or at least to the best of their ability, together.

“I know,” she mused on a half of a laugh, kissing the side of his head lightly. “Same goes for you, even things we don't want to talk about,” she added with a half of a smirk. Knowing they had the terrible tendency to dance around topics. Half talk about them. To push them away and ignore them until they couldn't anymore.

“That's a lot,” he laughed hearing the sarcasm dripping in her words. “Do you wish to talk about any of them?” he asked curious, unsure to her morning thoughts but from her face he could only assume whatever they were, were not good. He could only guess.

She rolled her eyes at the snarky tone, rolling out of his grasp as she moved to sit up. Though he didn't seem as keen on the idea. Laughing a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her hip. Though it was a move she half regretted when the room began to spin. She was really starting to get annoyed with the awful feeling. Letting out a breath to shake the feeling away, petting his head softly looking back at him.

_Should they talk about it_?

Yes.

_Did she want to_?

No.

“Really, it wasn't important,” she answered glancing over at the other bed hearing Toru begin to stir. One hand still idly playing with Zuko's hair while he seemed to hold her in place. Neither of them really in a hurry to get out of bed. Both content with the idle peace of morning snuggles. “Marin and Tamaru will be back today, we should get up and dressed,” she changed the topic before he could press it further.

Zuko let out a sigh at the mention of having to get up, as much as he agreed with the notion. It was almost mind morning now anyway. He just didn't want to get up yet. Not when he much rather just stay in bed with her. After all it was the one day they didn't have a curfew or the worry of panicking her friends. They were allowed to just lay in bed, he didn't want it to end yet. “Very true,” he mumbled against her hip, making no move to get up just yet. “Do you want to take breakfast or toddler dress up?”

“I'll take breakfast, you made dinner,” she answered lazily braiding her hair out of the way, she would deal with the knots later. Letting out a small sigh feeling him lazily caress her hip, she found it amusing how much of a snuggle bug he was. Especially in the mornings when he was pretty much half asleep. Granted she wasn't opposing the warm snuggles, she enjoyed them just as much. But she knew they couldn't stay in bed all day. “You'll see how good I am with pancakes, see what you missed out on.”

“Can't wait to hear you tell me I told you so again,” he snarked as he finally relinquished her from his grasp. As much as he didn't want to, they could not lay in bed all day. They had more important things to do. Stretching his arms over his head once he sat up, cracking his back in the process. “An I told you so for not risking my life for pancakes, the shame of it all,” he lamented with false dramatics leaning over giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Ha ha,” she snorted back on a dry laugh at his false dramatics. Unable but to smile at the gentle kiss. Turning to return the gesture before he stood up. “I still think you would have been fine, Aang wasn't even that mad,” she added with a falsely confident tone and a blasé wave of her hand.

“Hm that's true, he isn't for now, just wait until he finds out I'm also your secret boyfriend,” he teased with a half smirk offering his hands out to her to help her up. Remembering Aang's seemingly obliviousness to the situation.

Katara laughed at the teasing, rolling her eyes before she returned the smirk. Accepting his help as he helped hoist her back to her feet. Stealing a small kiss in the process. “Oh, I thought you were my secret husband?”

“Oh sorry, my mistake,” he chuckled against her lips, stealing a kiss for himself. Casually interlacing their fingers together. “Then I'm sure he'll be mad we didn't invite him to the wedding,” he added with a small roll of his eyes. Remembering her brother's anger when he had found them. “I think your brother was mad enough at the mere possibility of our marriage, for all of them.”

“That's because he loves big events, of course he'd be upset we didn't invite him,” Katara joked back on a giggle. “Any reason for him to show off don't you know, but then again we kind of ruined that when we chose to kind of elope huh?”

“How rude of us,” he mused with a small laugh.

“We're so inconsiderate truly,” she lamented with equally fake dramatics. Giving him another gentle kiss. Both seeming to put breakfast and morning chores on the back burner for the brief moment. “But then again we don't seem to be able to do things in order, we skipped fake dating all together.”

“Much to my displeasure to offer, we could always get a fake divorce and try dating if you wish,” he mused with a dramatic look of displeasure that made her laugh. “We could try being a little conventional.”

“Oh but where's the fun in that?” she laughed at his dramatics giving him another quick kiss.

“Poddy!” Toru interrupted the two teens as he stood on the bed. Holding his arms out to be picked up. “Godda go!”

Zuko laughed at the quick interruption, reminding them back to the tasks they were supposed to be doing. Stealing one last quick kiss before he took a step back from Katara, untangling their hands. Turning his attention to the toddler.

“Yes, yes, we're going,” he mused as he picked up the toddler before he ruined the bed. Making his way towards the door before he turned back to look at Katara. “And who knows, maybe when everything's over we'll have a real wedding, and we can all be invited,” he added with a small laugh, though his tone was one Katara couldn't quite make out. It almost sounded half joking but she couldn't quite tell. Though to be fair Zuko wasn't sure if he was joking himself or not. They never knew the future for certain after all. And he knew in his heart he wouldn't protest the idea in the least.

“Well I suppose we are well practiced in marriage,” Katara joked back as she pulled out a clean outfit for Toru. Handing it to him when she made it to the doorway. “So I guess we should put the practice to use one day?” she hummed with a smile giving him a kiss on the cheek before she stepped back.

“Never know what the future holds,” he mumbled in return, smiling at the quick kiss, accepting the clean clothes.

“Poddy!” Toru whined as he tugged on Zuko's sleeve to get his attention. “Godda go!”

Katara giggled at the young boy, patting Zuko's arm lightly. “Better hurry,” she giggled a teasing lit to her voice as they stepped into the hall. “I'll get started on breakfast, but you should hurry up before he needs a bath too,” she mused nudging him lightly towards the bathroom.

“I'm going, I'm going,” Zuko chuckled as he was slightly pushed by Katara and tugged on by Toru. He didn't really wish for Toru to have an accident either so he wasn't going to push his luck.

Katara smiled as she watched them disappear down the hall to the bathroom. Laughing a little listening to the demanding half awake two year old as he tried not to pee his pants. She wasn't going to complain about the interruption too much. Thinking back to the half joking tone Zuko had, a part of her wanting to ask if he was serious about the comment or not. Shaking her head lightly before moving to make her way towards the kitchen. She knew better than to ask for clarification about such a silly topic. Choosing instead to let it fade away with everything else they chose to ignore. Instead choosing to just focus on making them some breakfast while Zuko helped wash Toru and get him ready for the day. Unsure when they expected Marin and Tamaru to be back, so she wanted to be prepared for whenever they did.

****

While Katara and Zuko spent their morning babysitting a somewhat fussy toddler that seemed hellbent on causing a ruckus, their friends chose to spend their time a little less productively. Though granted they had spent a good portion of the morning scourging the city for anything about their missing friend, and getting sidetracked along the way by various shops or when they found themselves lost. Managing to find their way out of the spiraling roads and allies to eventually deciding to take a break at the tea shop. Perhaps half waiting for their absent two friends to join them, or just enjoying the nice company and great tea. The three friends finding themselves in pleasant chatter as they sat at a table a little more secluded than the others. Sokka muttering to himself while Toph and Aang enjoyed a mostly friendly game of pai-sho.

“I hate how good you got at this game,” Aang lamented with a heavy sigh as he moved one of his pieces. Even if he knew Toph was set to win.

“Well that's because we're on a even playing field now,” Toph laughed at the whiny complaint. “You should just get better twinkle toes.”

“I liked this game better when you lost,” Aang huffed with a scowl reaching over for a slice of mango off of the plate of shared fruit on the table.

“What do you guys think about the name Errol?” Sokka asked seeming to break up the small bout of bickering. Tapping the end of his brush against his chin as he looked over the list he was compiling.

“Sokka even I think that's a terrible name,” Aang answered with a swift shake of his head, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“Hm, okay I won't add that one,” Sokka mumbled in agreement, chewing on the end of his brush. “You guys have any more ideas then?”

“You should totally put Toph on the list,” Toph stated as she lounged back in her seat resting a hand behind her head as she propped one of her legs up against the table leg. Waiting for twinkle-toes to make his move.

“Why?” Sokka questioned raising a brow at the suggestion, looking up from the list they had been concocting.

“You have Sokka on there at least three times,” Toph countered with a snide snicker, taking a drink from her cup. “It's only fair we give them all great options.”

“Okay fine, I'll add it,” Sokka agreed with a swift nod before adding Toph's name onto the list as well. So far they had a pretty good amount, and a wide variety. Granted most of them were whatever water tribe names he could remember off the top of his head, with a few suggestions the other two had given him sprinkled in. “Oh, I should add Suki's name too, that's a pretty name too!”

“Hm no you know what name would be great?” Toph spoke up as a sudden idea popped into her head. Grinning at the mere idea. “Honor.”

Sokka snorted at the idea but he couldn't exactly pass it up, quickly adding it onto the list. True he wasn't mad at Zuko and Katara anymore, but he wasn't quite ready to get over everything just yet. And what kind of brother would he be if he didn't torment her just a little longer. That and he was high key suspicious of their status of having a secret baby. He wasn't sure if he was mad about that or not though. Of course, okay, he knew Katara could do as she wished. So if she chose to have some sort of secret love child with Zuko he couldn't get terrible mad, as long as Zuko hadn't forced her into anything. That was a whole other story if it was anything other than consensual. But he was not going to let them live it down, it was his job as an elder brother to tease his sister just a little.

“A terrible name but because he deserves it, it is definitely going on the list,” Sokka agreed with a snort of a laugh. He didn't care if it earned him a punch to the face or not, it wasn't his fault Zuko chose to sleep with Katara. And pretend to be married. He had been pissed when he managed to get that bit of information out of Toph, only for the price of a month worth of sticky-buns. But he let the anger pass when he realized all the prime opportunities it gave him to poke fun at his sister.

_And a reason to tell her I told you so when he turned out to be right of course_.

“Perhaps you should try the name Akbar, or Anju,” Iroh interjected with a sagely nod as he passed by the table refreshing their tea as he did. He had been listening in on their conversation, out of his own curiosity, and it also amused him. Because he too had his own suspicions about his nephew and the young water bender, and the status of any accident hypothetical children or _very_ timely illness. “They mean honor in their own rights, and they're much better than the obvious joke,” he offered with a small chuckle of his own.

“Ooh, I like them, on the list they go,” Sokka agreed with a giddy grin at the interjection, on the upside of rubbing salt in the fire prince's wounds, he did truly believe they were also just some nice names. They almost sounded like a couple traditional water tribe names. “We almost have a whole page, and it's only noon.”

“I still don't really see the point in this list,” Aang huffed as he slouched in his seat, making his next move. “Isn't it a bit mean? After all they told us they're just friends.”

“It's not mean, it's just having some fun,” Sokka protested with a shrug of his shoulders as he jotted down another name. “I'll believe them when they stop lying,” he added with a roll of his eyes. Maybe he was still a little bitter about the months of lying. It was still a little hard to trust them about some things, but he was trying not to stay mad.

“But what use would they have to lie to us about them dating?” Aang questioned even if he still didn't really like the thought or taste it left in his mouth. Truthfully he was still trying to get his head around the fact Zuko was now their ally. And not trying to kill them. In fact wished to help them defeat his father. Or that he had been in Ba Sing Se as well. He partly had wished they had found Appa first, perhaps it would have made it an easier thought to swallow. “We should just trust them, after all he's not trying to kill us and they apologized for lying, we can't hold it against them forever.”

“Twinkle-toes, I think you just don't like the idea Katara likes him,” Toph teased with a dry snicker as she moved her next piece. “We don't trust the just friends story, because usually just friends don't sneak in their secret boyfriend in the middle of night to play a weird game of house.”

“You guys keep saying that and I'm not sure I know what house is,” Aang pouted trying to ignore the bright shade of blush that took home on his face.

He couldn't say Toph was wrong.

He didn't like the thought at all.

Or perhaps he just didn't understand it. He had thought he and Katara had something special between them. He loved her, he had always kinda thought she felt the same. She acted like she did anyway. So he wouldn't lie and say it didn't hurt listening to Toph and Sokka insist that Katara and Zuko were anything more than friends. That she had fallen in love with Zuko and they were having some sort of wild 'affair', whatever that meant. It was just hard to believe Katara could form anything romantic with him. A man who hunted them for nearly two years. Who she vividly loathed!

_Surely it just couldn't be true, she wouldn't love him_.

“Oh, house, it usually refers to a game children play,” Sokka answered calmly with a small shrug of his shoulders at the comment. Not too surprised Aang didn't know what it was. He remembered the years when Katara sentenced him to play with her when they were kids. “House is usually played by a group of children together, a lot of girls used to play it from what I remember, but it's basically kids playing grown up, usually consisting of a wife, husband and at least a child, and you pretty much just pretend to play adults and do what you believe adults to do,” he explained with a small laugh as he remembered his childhood days. How oblivious children were to the actions of adults.

Aang's brows furrowed at the explanation. He had never played or heard of such a silly game and honestly he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. It sounded boring, where was the fun of trying to play adult? Wasn't it more fun to just be a kid and not have to worry about adult responsibilities? And it didn't really answer the question to why they kept referring to Zuko and Katara as playing house. They were hardly children.

“That doesn't sound fun at all,” Aang pouted in reply shaking his head at the idea. “Why would you want to play adults?”

Sokka shrugged. “Girls are weird, I liked playing pirate and bounty hunters better, but Katara usually kicked my ass,” he answered simply with a small nostalgic sigh at the memory. Katara was the best bounty hunter, he liked when they were on the same team. But she was ruthless otherwise. “Maybe it wasn't played much before you disappeared?”

“Maybe, I wouldn't be surprised, a lot of things have changed in a hundred years,” Aang agreed with an absent nod, his eyes returning to the board game between him and Toph. Watching as she made her move before he made his own. “But I still think the name list is rude, it'll probably only make them mad.”

“Pssh, I'm just trying to be a good brother,” Sokka scoffed with a small flare of his hand. Snickering to himself as he rolled up the list. “I just want to be prepared for whatever might happen, and to show I'm not mad if they end up with some sort of secret baby, and I just wish to help, after all I'm sure names are very hard to think of, I'm just giving some options.”

“You're doing this for your own amusement,” Aang corrected flatly looking over at the older boy. Both Sokka and Toph seemed to be enjoying something, he wasn't quite sure if he was in on, whatever the joke was or not. He couldn't make it out really. Unable to find anything remotely amusing about the situation. Or whatever secret baby Sokka seemed to be on about.

“So? It's also fun, we're allowed to have some fun,” Sokka sighed with a roll of his eyes. “ _Honestly_ , Aang it's not that bad, besides they're the ones who went behind our back first, and maybe I'm not quite over it just yet, but it's not out of malice, it's just a joke.”

“I don't see what's fun about it, you're only going to make her mad and I'm going to tell you both I told you so when it happens,” Aang grumbled under his breath, leaning his head into the palm of his hand as he slouched at the table. He could only predict Katara's displeasure when she found out about the stupid list. After all she and Zuko insisted they were just friends so surely the secret baby nonsense had to just be ridiculous. They were only babysitting.

_He at least would believe them if no one else would_.

“No matter what I do, I'll make her mad, she's my little sister, that's just having a sibling,” Sokka protested bluntly with a blaze wave of his hand. He'd known Katara her whole life, no matter what he did he was sure he'd push some button, but alas that was the risk of siblings. But he also just knew she'd get over it and laugh about it later. And if he was right about his secret baby theory, it will be a story to tell in the future. ( _He'd be the best Uncle_ ). That and he would not let her live it down as long as they lived, just as she refused to let him live down the cactus juice incident.

“Master Iroh what do you think about the matter?” Aang asked looking over at the older gentleman. Surely he could offer some sense to the situation. “Don't you think this is going to far?”

Iroh gave a small shrug at the question. Truthfully he didn't think it was going to far overboard but he was also the man that had pulled many pranks on his own brother. Not that he also wasn't at the receiving end for many of them as well. He knew how siblings were. Honestly the young water tribe siblings reminded him of Zuko and Azula when they were children. But with less maiming and seething hatred and more genuine love and trust. Plus he also had a bet running with Toph on the outcome of what the pretend accident might be, that Sokka had joined in on as well. He too believed they'd likely get a girl, though he was on the side of it being a non-bender.

“I think it's good to be cautious but surely isn't too much harm in a fun joke,” Iroh answered with a small nod. “It's good to have fun every now and again, and it's just what siblings do, take it from an older brother who has pulled many pranks in his own youth.”

“You pulled pranks on the firelord?” Toph asked intrigued by the thought alone.

“We both did when we were much younger,” Iroh answered calmly not finding much interest in the topic. It was just a sibling thing. Many of which he had put past him when his brother decided to become a murderous asshole. Not that he was surprised on that front, he had always been, _aggressive_. “Our father wasn't pleased when I chose to put some worms down the back of his tunic during one of our lessons, I thought it was quite amusing at the time though,” he mused with a small chuckle at the memory. Even if Ozai almost burnt him to a crisp in return, the memory amused him.

“I wish I could have seen that,” Toph cackled at the mere idea of the firelord falling prey to such a thing. “It's hard to remember he wasn't always such a prick.”

“Oh, no, he's always been a prick don't worry, he just got worse,” Iroh corrected flatly. He always assumed it was a family trait. Power hungry pricks. And perhaps at a time he knew he wasn't terribly better, he had just as much blood on his hands. But he didn't want to be a part of that anymore. That he was certain of. “You should but Lee on that list of yours, that's a common name,” he added bringing the topic back to the list.

“Katara is absolutely going to kill me, but it's going to be worth it,” Sokka snickered at the idea, quickly making note to add it to the list. Honestly he couldn't wait for her to return so he could give her the list they had made, just to see her face. He could picture it now and it made him laugh.

****

“No!” Toru shrieked on shrill laughter as he ran as quick as he could away from his temporary care givers and absolutely refusing to put his pants back on.

“Toru please,” Katara pleaded as she hurried after the surprisingly speedy little boy. They had learned his favorite word. The word favored by all two year olds. No. She didn't understand what had gotten into him today that had him so wired. Ever since breakfast he deemed it was not going to be a relaxing day for them. A bundle of energy that spent most of the morning running around the apartment, and one temper tantrum because they wouldn't let him eat whatever he found on the floor. They didn't need him choking on whatever his tiny hands could find. She assumed he was just missing his parents and was getting sick of her and Zuko. “You have to put on pants.”

“No!” Toru repeated as he ran around the table trying to make his way for the hallway before he swiftly cut off by Zuko. Ending the chase as he was swiftly swept up ceasing his time on the run. “No!” he cried as he wiggled the best he could before they could wrangle him back into his pants.

“Sorry buddy but Katara's right, you have to wear pants,” Zuko sighed as he was berated with tiny fists as Toru squirmed. They had been chasing him for nearly a half an hour, or well no he was hiding for a good portion of that time. Managing to wiggle his way under Zuko's bed after he had stripped out of his pants. He seemed adamant on refusing to wear anything but his diaper.

“Come on Toru, if you stay dressed I'll make you some cookies, just for you,” Katara tried to bargain as she walked over to hopefully help redress the toddler. “But you have to be a good boy and keep your pants on.”

“No,” Toru giggled shrilly as he squirmed to be released from their grasp. “No pans!” he laughed as he kicked at Katara when she tried to help shimmy him back into his pants.

“Toru you can't run around half nude,” Katara sighed half ready to give up and accept it was going to be a bad day. He was only two, so she wasn't mad, annoyed at best. But she knew she couldn't hold it against him too much he was just a baby. Some days were just like this, she had enough experience with toddlers to tell her that much. Sometimes there was no compromise and some days they liked to run around half naked apparently. “Don't you want to look your best for when your Mama and Papa come back?”

“I bet they would love to see you dressed just for them,” Zuko added in with a small nod of agreement as he carefully shifted the wiggling boy in his grasp, a hope to try and cease the flailing of tiny fists. “I'm sure they'll be happy to hear you were a good boy right?” he tried to help win the boy over in their favor. Because he was sure he was just acting out because he missed his parents, who hopefully would be there sooner than later. He understood he and Katara couldn't placate Toru forever, after all they were only babysitting Toru. And sometimes that just wasn't enough. Sometimes you just wanted your parents.

“Mama an Papa?” Toru questioned hearing the names he knew well and missed just the same. Seeming to cease his flailing at the mention of his parents. “Back?”

Katara smiled, nodding. “Hm-hmm, I bet they'll be here soon to get you too, they've probably missed you just as much,” she cooed sweetly. “So don't you want to look your best for them?”

Toru seemed to ponder the idea while he sucked his thumb, though if he understood entirely or not was up for debate. Looking between both teens and his pants which Katara was holding. Letting out a dramatic huff as he pouted. He didn't want to wear pants but he wanted Mama and Papa. Relenting himself to his babysitters, letting them put the atrocious garments back on. But he wasn't happy about it, falling seemingly limp in his temporary caregiver's arms, pouting, while he was swiftly redressed.

Katara had to bite back the laugh as she watched the dramatics, shaking her head lightly as she helped shimmy him back into his pants. Giving him a kiss on the cheek once he was redressed. “There now you look super handsome!” she hummed to try and help cheer up the young boy who looked as displeased as a dramatic pouting toddler could. “And since you were good we can play a game if you want, anything you want to play?”

Toru puffed his cheeks out in a small pout as he was put back on his feet, sucking on one of his thumbs, looking between the two teens. Grasping onto Zuko's pant leg as he seemed to sway back and forth on his feet while he thought of the question. He didn't really want to play anymore. He wanted Mama and Papa to come back. This wasn't fun anymore. Shaking his head rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, unleashing Zuko's pant leg.

“Want Mama and Papa,” Toru sniffled words muffled by the thumb in his mouth, tears pooling in his eyes as he seemed trying his best not to cry.

Katara and Zuko each seemed to let out a sigh of defeat as Toru began to cry for his parents. Both agreeing that that plan had backfired. Katara giving Zuko a silent look. A look of silent contemplation if they should throw in the towel and accept the tantrum until his parents returned to soothe the boy, or if they should try something else. Though both were curious if they could really help now, they had accidentally set this tantrum off by daring to bring up his parents. A poor miscalculation they would agree on that.

“Hey, it's okay Toru,” Zuko spoke softly as he knelt down to the sniffling toddler, who wasn't full on sobbing yet. “Mama and Papa will be back soon.”

“Weally?” Toru blubbered through snot and tears looking back at Zuko when he knelt down closer to his height. “Want Mama and Papa.”

“We promise, they'll probably be here before you even know it,” Zuko assured with a small nod, rubbing Toru's back gently to help comfort him. Even though he knew there probably wasn't much they could do for a homesick toddler who just wanted his parents, but they still had to try. “They miss you just as much and probably can't wait to see you too.”

“Want them now,” Toru cried as he shuffled closer to Zuko gripping onto him in any form of comfort. Just wishing to have his parents there now. He wanted his mama and papa.

“We know, it's okay,” Zuko spoke softly, just letting Toru cry. There wasn't too much they could do, they couldn't magically make Marin and Tamaru appear.

“And we know we aren't your parents, but we still care for you, we don't want you to be sad,” Katara added gently, grabbing a tissue to help clean up Toru's snot covered face. Offering him the best smile she could, because she did wish to comfort him. It was upsetting to see him so sad, and knowing there wasn't much they could offer him other than the promise his parents would be back at some point today. “And if you want, we can try to find something fun to help pass the time, so Mama and Papa will be back before you even know it.”

“Dun wanna play,” Toru sniffled chubby cheeks puffing in a pout, one hand still tightly clinging to the young firebender. Half slumped against him, too tied to put up too much of a fight. He wanted Mama and Papa. Hard accepting that they weren't there right now.

“That's okay, we don't have to play,” Zuko assured with a small nod, rubbing his back gently. Thinking of something they could do that would both help distract Toru and help pass time. “How about story time then? We can read you a book while we wait how about that?” he offered remembering Toru had a few story books in his bag, he had half read him one the other night. He had fallen asleep before they finished it.

Toru gave a sleepy nod burying his head against Zuko's chest, half wiping his snot and tears on his tunic and half just wishing to be held. Even if he wasn't papa or mama, he was close enough right now. No more energy to really fight, seeming to just deflate in defeat. Resign himself to the agony of waiting until Mama and Papa came back. And hope they did. He really wished they would.

Zuko let out a small sigh when Toru used his tunic as a tissue but he wasn't going to be mad about it. Nodding lightly as he carefully picked up the young boy seeing he didn't want to let go, and if it helped him feel better he wasn't going to refuse. Standing up first before offering his free hand to help Katara back to her feet as well. Though he worried a little seeing her stumble as when she did manage to get back to her feet.

“Are you okay?” he asked seeing she looked a little pale.

Katara nodded as she quickly regained her bearings, knowing she had probably just moved to quick. Still not quite over whatever was ailing her. Cursing the stupid illness to the spirits and back, wishing it would just go away. She had thought she was over it today, she had been feeling better, but perhaps chasing a toddler around for a good portion of the morning disagreed with her.

“I'm fine,” she assured softly not wishing to disturb the sleepy toddler seeing him start to crash. Feeling he would probably pass out soon, concluding he had worn himself out and just needed a good nap. Though she wouldn't pass up the opportunity either. “I'll grab his book and platypus-bear plush for him,” she added seeing Toru had attached himself to Zuko, it would be easier for her to grab what they needed.

“Alright, no rush,” Zuko replied quietly, not quite buying the answer but he wasn't going to push it. Even if it didn't quite sit right, feeling a gnawing at the back of his mind he was trying to ignore. Shaking it off before he moved to sit with Toru on the cot while they waited for Katara, just rocking him gently to help keep him calm, seeing he was fighting sleep. Not surprised with the energy he had probably burned through.

Katara offered a hopefully convincing smile before she padded off down the hall to grab the story book out of Toru's bag. Not wanting to take too much time as she waded back to Zuko's room, though she did take the time to pick up some of Toru's strewn toys so they didn't forget anything later. It was easier to do now while she was there than worry later and miss something. Trying to just keep her focus on their temporary ward and not the lingering nausea that seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach. Trying to keep her mind from wandering back to her spiraling thoughts from that morning. To keep her optimism that this was nothing serious. Even if she found herself doubting her own thoughts.

Letting out a breath as she shook her head picking up the last fallen toy before she hurried back to Zuko and Toru. Handing Zuko one of the books from the bag, setting the bag on the floor beside the table.

“This work?” she asked as she sat down with them, casually nestling in beside the warm fire bender. Toru seemed temporary placated curled up in his lap sucking his thumb before Katara handed him his platypus-bear plush.

“Don't see why it wouldn't,” Zuko answered with a small snarky laugh as he accepted the book, shifting slightly to let her get comfortable with them.

“Shush it and start the story,” she sassed back playfully hitting him in the arm with the back of her hand. Shifting herself to get more comfortable and to make sure not to obstruct either of them. Wrapping one arm behind him, casually resting her head against his shoulder. Her other arm loosely resting around Toru as well.

“Comfy?” he mused lightly as Katara nestled in beside him, not that he minded. Having to bite back a laugh glancing over, seeing she looked about as ready for a nap as Toru did.

“Yea,” Katara mumbled giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and a small nod. Biting back a yawn herself as she rested against him. Watching the pages of the book when he began the story. Some old fairy tale she half remembered hearing once.

The three of them were comfortable as they snuggled on the cot, content with story time. Katara occasionally helping with voices, though Zuko seemed to do most of the story telling. Katara admitted he had a better narrator voice, he was much more dramatic. Unsure how many stories they had gotten through before she had managed to drift off into sleep, even managing to beat Toru to nap time. Not that the toddler was far off from sleep either. Zuko knew Toru was fighting himself to keep awake, seeing his eyelids droop, wiggling constantly to keep himself from staying still enough to sleep. But eventually probably about half way through the third story the toddler ceased his squirming, falling captive to nap time as well. Contently snuggled halfway between the teenagers.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh a little as he noticed Toru finally give into nap time, not surprised in the least. He had been fighting it for awhile. He didn't think the idea sounded terrible, nap time seemed contagious today, but he knew he shouldn't. Someone had to be awake just in case Marin and Tamaru returned to pick up Toru. Having half a mind to get up and let the two sleep, but he didn't want to risk moving either and waking them up. So he resigned himself to being a captive to the nap time duo who seemed perfectly content on using him as a pillow.

Though much to Zuko's dismay it appeared no one was immune to the illusive draw of nap time. Eventually even he had dozed off into a light nap with his nap time captors. Unsure how long they dozed off, only awoken when there was a knock against the apartment door. Jostling him from his light nap, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Looking around trying to just fully wake up, hearing the knock again certifying he wasn't imagining it.

“Katara, you have to wake up,” he mumbled words groggy with sleep. Carefully nudging the napping water bender curled up beside him. “Someone's at the door.”

“Hmm,” Katara mumbled reluctantly as she was nudged from sleep. Stifling a yawn as she tried to wipe the sleep from her own eyes as well. Tilting her head hearing the knock as well. “I'll get it,” she mumbled knowing she was the one stopping him from moving. Carefully shifting the Toru that had sprawled between them before she moved to get up.

Shaking the sleep from her as she made her way to the door. Trying her hardest to not look as if she had been fast asleep for probably the last good hour at best. Peeking through the peep hole first to see who or what was at the door first, though she mostly could only assume who it was. And not surprisingly it was the exact couple they had been expecting. Looking over her shoulder back at Zuko as he carefully woke up Toru. The toddler seeming reluctant as he fussed, though she was sure he'd perk up when he noticed who was there.

Giving herself one last quick look over, smoothing some wrinkles before she opened the door, smiling at their friends. “Come on in,” she invited them in stepping to the side to let them inside. “Toru, look who's here,” she mused looking back at the toddler and her temporary husband.

The once sleepy toddler seemed to perk up instantly hearing his name. His once groggy eyes lighting up like a fire. All sense of sleep seeming to disappear as he hurried out of Zuko's grasp, nearly falling off of the cot as he bounded off. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him over to his parents before Katara could even close the door behind them.

“Mama!” Toru cheered gleefully as he ran into his mother's legs, dropping his plush to the floor to cling onto his mother.

“Hi my baby!” Marin cooed with equal excitement as she quickly scooped up Toru, covering his face in his kisses, hugging him close. Equally overjoyed to see him as well. “Mama missed you so much,” she hummed sweetly as she cuddled the small boy. Truly happy to be able to hold her son again, even if it was only two days, it was a terribly long two days.

“He's more than excited to have you guys back,” Katara laughed as she watched Toru instantly cheer up. Eagerly soaking in the attention and affection. “He's been waiting all day, could barely wait.”

“Even if it was only two days, it seemed like forever,” Tamaru lamented with a small chuckle, smiling at his son happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. It was hard to deny they had missed him more than they thought they might. Truly it had to have been the longest two days they had felt in years. So he was overjoyed to see Toru again as well. Not that they doubted he was in good care, but alas they'd always worry just a little. He was their baby. “Hopefully you were well behaved for Katara and Lee right?” he mused to Toru, swiping some of his hair from his eyes.

“He was fine, he's a sweet little boy,” Katara assured with a small nod as they all mingled a little more into the apartment, out of the doorway. “Only a couple tantrums, but he's two so we weren't really surprised, and after all we're not you, so alas only so much one can do,” she added with a laugh, happy to see Toru happy again.

“Plus I think all toddlers are afraid of thunder storms,” Zuko added as he double checked they had picked up all of Toru's toys and belongings. Tucking the story books back into the bag. “But luckily it didn't last to long and we managed to find some fun out of it.”

“Oof, yea, we ran into that storm too, it was awful, but I'm glad you're all alright,” Marin agreed with a small nod, rocking Toru gently in her arms. The small boy happy to be with his mom once again, perfectly content. They had been nearly out of the plains when the storm had rolled in, though luckily they had found shelter in some nearby caves before the lightening and downpour.

“We're glad to see you guys alright too, how was your trip?” Katara asked curiously, knowing the storm probably had not helped in the least. “Hopefully the storm didn't disrupt anything too terribly.”

Tamaru shook his head, giving a small shrug. “We had managed to get out of the plains before it hit, finding some shelter in some caves, at most it was an inconvenience that added a few hours to our travel but I'll take a few hours over days, we would have been here sooner if not for that.”

“What's important is you guys were able to stay safe,” Katara replied. “And it's good that a storm was the only bit of trouble you guys ran into.”

“Well that and some shady merchants trying to overprice us supplies when we were traveling through the desert,” Marin added in with a sour hiss. “Greedy bastards.”

“She punched at least one in the face, helped set them straight,” Tamaru laughed at his wife's bitter tone. “A lot of those guys are no better than pirates, you never know where they get it, so best not to do business with them.”

“Those sand benders?” Katara asked curious to if they had run into the same awful people that had stolen Appa. “We have a friend who got robbed by them, it was awful.”

“We try to stay clear of them, because I trust them about as much as I can throw them,” Marin answered with a curt huff. “I've no business with thieves that's for sure.”

“So other than that yea, trip was fine, we got what we needed and hopefully won't have to go back for a good awhile, six months at best,” Tamaru added with a small laugh. Not as if he wasn't equally annoyed with the so called sand pirates, but he didn't have time to hold a grudge either. He got to enjoy the sight of his wife punching someone who wasn't him. And remembered why he fell in love in the first place. “Not much more than town gossip, and that wasn't really anything new that I'm sure hasn't been circulated around Ba Sing Se.”

“No, wait there was that other thing,” Marin spoke up as she suddenly remembered another part of their trip. After she let go of the anger for sand bandits. Looking over at her husband as if he could recall the odd event, she remembered she couldn't wait to tell their friends about it. “I can't believe we almost forgot it, but you guys wouldn't believe what we saw either, honestly I'm not even sure I believe it...” she mumbled as she tried to think of the right words to describe the experience.

“What was it?” Zuko asked curious to the sudden bewilderment on their friend's face. Partly wondering if it was worse or better than sand bandits. A small part of him worried it involved the stupid war, perhaps a bad raid. He wouldn't be surprised knowing his father wanted Ba Sing Se for years. “Something bad?”

“No, at least I wouldn't call it bad, but like there was, this, this... this giant flying buffalo animal!” Marin exclaimed as she tried to recall the creature. It had been so quick she had almost forgotten but it was equally weird she couldn't really forget it altogether. “So, I think it was early morning –we were just getting past the desert– and then out of no where we just hear this _ungodly_ cry, it sounded so sad, nothing that we had ever heard before, at first I thought maybe it was a wounded boar moose or something, but that was thrown out the window when Tama pointed out the sound seemed to be coming upward, and we were out in the middle of the plains, there were no mountains or trees,” she explained with a wave of her hand as she spoke, rocking back and forth as she recalled the events. “And so I look up, Tama saw it first, it was really high up in the sky, I thought it was a cloud at first but it clearly was not when it flew over, that and clouds don't cry, but no, instead there was this large creature that all I can think of looked like a buffalo but _flying_.”

“It was certainly a crazy thing to see, I didn't think buffaloes could fly,” Tama added in with a small chuckle. Honestly he hadn't been sure what to make of it, even now he still wasn't sure. He had half believed they were hallucinating from the heat, but that had to be unbelievable they hadn't been hungry or dehydrated. “And it was too odd to be a dragon, that and well last I knew they had all been killed off.”

“Flying buffalo?” Katara questioned as she glanced over at Zuko seeing he was equally surprised by the tidbit. Both seeming to come to the same conclusion. There was only one flying creature that came to their minds that could be mistaken for a buffalo. “Can you describe it a little more? That just sounds wild,” she asked curious trying to play it off as equal bewilderment.

“Hm yea, um, well, it was large, huge actually even from the ground we could tell that much, white-ish, though I think it had a brown underbelly from what we could see,” Tamaru explained as he tried to recall the strange beast, scratching his cheek lightly. They had never seen something like it before, so it was hard to forget. “At least three sets of feet and a set of horns, I think, oh and it seemed to have some sort of large tail that it used to fly, but we didn't get a clear look at it so I can't really be too certain on anything other than it was odd before it disappeared into the sun, off towards the forest just outside the plains seeming to be on the way to Ba Sing Se.”

Katara nodded lightly as she listened to the description, not a doubt in her mind they had to have seen Appa. Undoubtedly a part of her felt relief just hearing the story. Appa was alive and from the news they gave he was heading towards Ba Sing Se. That had to have been the best news they had heard in the better part of the last six months. Knowing he must be equally searching for Aang. Quickly remembering they hadn't been apart since they were both young, so of course he would be searching for Aang. It was bittersweet news for sure and they would have to tell Aang as soon as they could. Perhaps it would help cheer him up, give him some hope.

“It was heading for the city?” Zuko asked curious, quickly coming to the same conclusion Katara did. It had to have been their missing sky bison. More so since the odds of running into another sky bison in the middle of the earth kingdom were in the negatives all things considered. “Do you remember anything else about it? Was there anyone around it or something?”

“Oh yea, I remember it looked like it had chains tangled around some of it's feet!” Marin answered with a swift nod as she recalled the odd encounter, remembering the clang of metal she heard mixed with the cry. “I remember because it seemed out of place, I thought maybe it was just an escaped circus animal, after all there was a circus in a few towns over not long ago I believe.”

“Yea, from what we heard in town, I guess the firenation princess had caught a show too,” Tamaru added as he recalled the town gossip. He hadn't thought much about it until now. Looking over at his friend, slightly out of curiosity and worry. Seeing the surprise seem to wash over the young prince he quickly assumed he hadn't known.

“What?” Zuko asked the only coherent thought that came to mind hearing his sister was around. And sure he shouldn't be that surprised, but at most he was worried. Worried she'd find him or their uncle. Worried she'd either kill him or try to entrap him back into the war regime for stupid causes. “Are you sure it was the fire princess and not some other noble or something?”

“Hm, well it was just some rumors we heard in the village we were passing through,” Tamaru answered with a slight shrug. Not wanting to worry the boy too much, since they couldn't exactly take the news for fact. They had only overheard it but he was mostly sure he had heard the firenation princess' name. “We didn't exactly ask for clarification, some of the women were gossiping, but I don't know any other princess Azula's either, but I'm not sure how well to take the news as truthful or not.”

Zuko gave a small nod of agreement trying to not panic that much. He couldn't waste time worrying about it. But he couldn't exactly throw the thought away completely. He knew his sister. Knew she would do anything to win and get what she wanted. She had shot their uncle with lightening with barely a second thought, then ran away. Because she knew him too. Knew he wouldn't pursue her. Knew the others would be distracted with him to even think about pursuing her either because she knew she had been outnumbered. Not that he forgave the act, and swore one day he'd drag her back to own up to it too. She owed that to their uncle.

“Well certainly sounds like an exciting trip,” Katara spoke up on a small laugh to help erase some of the tension. Not surprised hearing Azula was around, she had cracked through he wall with a huge drill, she doubted she'd given up that easily. “You guys must be glad to be back out of all of that though.”

“Definitely,” Marin agreed with a bright smile. “We're super happy to be back with Toru, honestly I missed him more than anything,” she giggled kissing her son's cheek, making him laugh as well.

“Yes, he's what we looked forward to the most coming back, Marin was close to jumping the line at the wall, but we didn't need to get arrested either,” Tamaru laughed. “We're super thankful for you guys watching him for us, are you sure you guys don't want some payment?”

“Really it's fine, we're happy to help you guys out,” Katara answered with a small shake of her head. She'd feel bad taking money from a friend. They were just happy to help really, it was a fun break from everything else going on, even with the tantrums.

“Besides, I still feel like I should be paying you for taking a month helping me carve a whole pai-sho set,” Zuko added with a small chuckle. “Certainly a skill I never thought I'd have or sure what I'll do with but it was fun I'll say that much.”

“Hey now don't try to put us out of work,” Tamaru joked with a laugh. “You aren't bad at it, but practice makes better, so I suppose we could call it even since you babysat Toru for us.”

“No worries about that, I'm positive we could never, I'd never have the patience for that in the least,” Zuko assured with a roll of his eyes. He had barely enough patience for the month they worked on the pai-sho set for Toph. “That sounds like a good deal though.”

“Alright then we're even,” Tamaru agreed with a nod, not as if they were really going to protest the idea at all. He had been more than happy to help him out with the gift as well so he had never been worried of payment.

The group talked in idle chatter for a little while. Just casual catch up, Marin and Tamaru filling them in on more of the less exciting parts of their trip, nothing nearly as exciting as a flying buffalo. While Katara and Zuko shared their babysitting adventures, and what they had been up to the past couple of days. Though they excluded the small detour visiting the avatar, simply saying they visited some friends when they were out for lunch. And Toru was mostly perfectly behaved nothing too out of the ordinary for a toddler. Marin glad to hear Toru hadn't been too much trouble, and managed to sleep away from home, it was revealing to know Toru hadn't just cried the whole time. Eventually though Marin and Tamaru had to head out, wanting to get Toru back home for dinner and just wishing to return home. Not if they didn't like time with friends but they all agreed everyone needed some time for themselves.

“Buh-bye!” Toru cheered as he waved to Katara and Zuko over his mother's shoulder.

“Bye Toru, it was fun, we'll see you guys later,” Katara giggled waving to the family trio when they headed out. After double and triple checking they had gotten everything. If not they'd always return it when they saw them again.

“Get home safe,” Zuko bid farewell as well offering a small wave to the happy boy. He found it equally amusing how quick his mood turned around but not surprised in the least.

“Thanks again guys,” Marin mused with a smile giving one last goodbye before they headed out. Tamaru shutting the door behind them leaving the young couple to themselves once more.

Katara waited until she heard the family's footsteps disappear down the hall before turning back to Zuko. “We have to tell Aang,” she stated without an ounce of hesitation. “That had to have been Appa.”

“Unless buffaloes learned to fly I can't think of anything else it could be,” he replied with a swift nod of agreement. “Let's just hope he finds Ba Sing Se before my crazy sister finds him.”

“Yea but wouldn't she just use him to get to Aang?” Katara questioned as they moved to find their shoes. Wasting no time in dilly dallying. This wasn't news she thought could wait. It certainly helped knock away any ounce of her want to go back to sleep.

Not that a nap with Zuko sounded bad.

But she'd have to put it on the back burner for another day. Right now they had to get back to their friends and tell them what they heard. And sure it wasn't much but it was at least something solid. Something to assure them Appa was at least alive. And on his way to Ba Sing Se if not already in Ba Sing Se if he had been seen outside the plains. Surely he couldn't be too far away now, but she knew it depended on his health. She hadn't known what had transpired for him and probably never will she just hoped he could find his way home soon.

“That's true, she would, but she'd still have to find a way into the city, I don't think they'd just let her in princess or not,” Zuko answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. “And keep track of a flying bison that would probably squash her on sight,” he added taking a jab at his sister's lack of appeal with animals. She had never been one for empathy but he couldn't be surprised.

Their father wasn't either.

“I can only assume she's not nearly as charming as you,” Katara teased with a grin as they headed out of the apartment. Taking his hand once he had shut the door.

“Considering how lacking I am in the matter as well and I'm still better than her, yes,” he mused back with a dry laugh as they headed out.

“Oh don't even,” Katara huffed with a roll of her eyes, cheeks puffing to a pout. She had no time for that nonsense. “You have to be charming, you got me to marry you.”

“Hm, unless you proposed to me,” he countered with a small chuckle. That had been one part of their game they had never agreed. Who would have proposed to who. He wouldn't doubt either, she never liked falling to tradition and he liked following it, sometimes. Not terribly often but he liked a few traditions.

Katara snorted at the snarky remark, wrapping her arm around his, partly using him for some support. As much as she would have loved to run back home to tell their friends, she knew she'd never make it.

“We never did say who proposed to who did we,” she mused with a small laugh. They had only ever agreed on their cover story of how they got together. She had never really thought of who might have asked who. She couldn't exactly deny it might be something she would do, but she also liked the thought of being asked. Okay maybe she was a bit of a sap as well, maybe she had spent too much time with him. “Alright, so if it was me, how did I do it?”

“Tough question,” he snarked as they made their way through the lower ring. Not as leisurely as they usually did but he wasn't going to risk running either. He didn't need Katara passing out and to make a scene. Trying to think of how such a situation might have gone down. “Considering I wasn't even invited to the wedding, maybe it was just a formality.”

“You still won't let me live that down huh?” Katara sighed as he brought up the fact she had been the one to start this. Accidentally roping him into it. Remembering the similar comment he had made the first day they were fake married as well. “Okay, if it wasn't, in the guise of this fake romance, how do you think it would have happened if I was the one who asked?”

“Nope,” he answered with a smirk. “But if it had been you, I think you'd have just asked, simple and to the point, no beating around the bush, because you'd probably been trying to talk about it but either got distracted, I wasn't listening correctly, or you clammed up and then proceeded to get fed up and just asked out of frustration on a whim.”

Katara couldn't help but laugh as she listened to his story. Unable to disagree, it sounded very plausible. And exactly how she might if she had been the one to propose. Giving a small agreeable nod and shrug.

“Alright I can't say that wouldn't be possible, it does sound like exactly something we would do,” she laughed with a small pout. A part of her hated being so predictable but alas she should have known better asking him such a thing.

“Sorry, I know you too well,” Zuko mused a teasing lit to his words. “But you still have to tell me how I asked if I was the one who proposed.”

“At this point I wouldn't be surprised if we tried to surprise each other and proposed the same time,” Katara snarked with a roll of her eyes. That sounded like something they would do, and not exactly in purpose. “Well, now, knowing you,” she began with a teasing hum as they reached the middle gate. “You probably went the most traditional route, researching water tribe wedding customs because you don't want to be controlling, and you're meticulous, plus you know I'd appreciate the effort, and did your best to keep it a secret, though I'm unsure if you would contact my father or not of such a matter for fear he'd kill you, but alas you probably spend weeks if not months planning it out to the very last detail, and even with all your planning it probably didn't go as smoothly as you'd like, fumbled on your words, got that cute bashful face finally just choking it out and panicking every second.”

“I don't get bashful,” he tried to argue as if it would hide the hint of a blush that bloomed on his face. “But I also can't say you aren't wrong about that assumption either.”

Katara laughed seeing him blush, tugging him down to give him a small peck on the cheek. “You do and I think it's charming, so I probably agreed for that alone,” she mused with a giggle. “You're a sweet man no matter what so I'm sure no matter who proposed to who it was a mess that ended with a yes and a kiss, clearly because we're married after all.”

He pouted at the sly smirk on her face but he couldn't disagree. “It was probably the most unconventional approach we could find,” he added with a dry laugh and a roll of his eyes. “Just like everything else in our lives.”

“We'd figure something out just like everything else,” she corrected echoing the same words he gave her. Even with the playful tint on her words there was no doubt to them. No matter the mess they'd have to find a way out eventually. Get some good news eventually.

“And you're right,” he agreed with a small laugh leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek to return the gesture of affection. “Like _most_ everything else,” he added a teasing grin gracing his face.

Katara pouted at his teasing, sticking her tongue out at him giving him a face. Pushing him back lightly, though he merely laugh, mimicking her pout in return. Making her laugh reminding her of the first time she'd seen such a childish reaction out of him. Now she expected it, thought it was cute. It made her laugh remembering how serious he used to be when they had first met. And now he was just a big softy of a drama queen. Shaking her head at his dramatics as they hurried along their way. Remembering they still had important things to do, had to get back to reality.

As much fun as their fake marriage was.

A part of Katara was equally reminded their time was running short. More so now with news of Appa. Solid good news, news he was alive and hopefully they would be reunited soon. Their reality would be moving forward. They would be able to continue forward. No longer lost in the purgatory of Ba Sing Se. And she knew she should be happy and she was. But there was that other part of her that felt conflicted. Afraid. Sad. Knowing their divorce was sure to come, their what if game would finally reach an end. They couldn't continue this outside the city.

They could not out run reality.

And fake romance was not their reality.

They weren't supposed to love each other. Not here. Not like this. They both knew it was foolish. It could only end in tragedy. That was the truth they would just have to swallow. Accept the fact they would be forced to nothing the moment they left the city walls. This marriage fake or otherwise, this love, would fade away. Back to nothing. And sure they wouldn't be enemies but they couldn't be lovers, they couldn't be whatever they were right now.

Truthfully she tired not to think about it. Forcing herself to push the thoughts away. Return her focus to other things. The idle chatter as they walked, their fingers interlacing on habit, side by side through the winding streets. Pretending as if they were just another couple. Just a simple normal couple.

Though they both knew they were anything but that.

****

“I thought we were done with this,” Aang sighed as he leaned back against the wall, letting Momo curl up in his lap. Listening to Sokka and Toph shoot names back and forth at each other. He had thought they let it go after they had left the tea shop that afternoon. But alas they returned to their antics the moment they returned home. “Also I agree with Toph, Sparky Jr. is not a real name.”

“Well I'm still putting it on the list,” Sokka huffed quickly scribbling the mostly rejected name onto the list. He'd put it at the bottom with the other half rejected names. And names he put merely for funnies. “And now we're done with it, a whole page, should be more than enough for ideas at least.”

“I still think she's going to tear it up the moment you hand it to her,” Toph snickered before tossing a handful of peanuts into her mouth. “And out of spite not listen to a single one.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” Sokka chided with a small pout of disgust looking over at the young earth bender with a pension of ignoring every fine manner she could. “And I'm not saying you're wrong but I think she'd read it at least once, and then tear it up.”

“This is ridiculous,” Aang groaned with a hard roll of his eyes. Unable to hide the aggravation on his words. Truthfully he wished they had dropped it for once and for all. Yes he understood they were bored, they were all bored. They'd been stuck in Ba Sing Se for almost six months now with nothing. Boredom was inevitable but that didn't mean they had to make up silly theories about their friends. Friends who were just friends. Nothing more than that. “They aren't even together!”

“Twinkle-toes, I know you don't want to but look--”

Toph wasn't able to finish whatever thought she was about to say before the two friends in topic returned home. Quickly silencing all conversation as they hurried into the house in what seemed to be a rush. Or at least Katara did as she haphazardly kicked off her shoes and ran past her friends down the hall. Disappearing into the bathroom with a swift slam of the door.

Sokka bit his tongue as he watched his sister run by them, knowing by the color on her face what she had hurried to do. His unamused gaze falling to the fire bender standing in their doorway.

“Welcome back,” Sokka broke the silence though his words were anything but friendly. Curt and to the point keeping his glare on Zuko. “Finished babysitting I see.”

Zuko gave a small nod as he stepped into the house, though still not quite as comfortable as the others. Especially with Sokka's cold glare staring him down. It certainly didn't make him feel welcomed and a part of him wondered if he should turn back and leave, but he didn't. A part of him knowing he had to just face whatever he had done wrong this time and bear with it.

“Yes, Toru went home with his parents,” Zuko answered though his attention flickered down the hall to where Katara had disappeared to. He wanted to follow just to make sure she was alright but he refrained himself. “We have good news too though,” he added remembering why they had hurried back in the first place.

“Congratulations, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?” Toph asked her wide grin evident on her face. Trying her hardest to contain her laughter. But she wanted to know if she lost or won the bet. “My money's on a boy.”

“It's a girl surely,” Sokka mumbled under his breath.

“That is _not_ the good news!” Katara hissed from the end of the hall as she walked back out. Catching Toph's crude comment. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she truly hated getting sick. “I am not pregnant.”

Toph snickered having to bite her tongue at the adamant denial. She couldn't say Katara was lying, but that was because she didn't know she was lying. Not that she was sure she was telling the truth either. But if Toph was right, and she usually was, given the odd heartbeats she felt and the wavering fear etched in her voice, Katara was lying. At first she had chopped it up to the toddler they had been babysitting, but now they were alone she was mostly positive. Either she was pregnant or grew a second heartbeat. A small and faint one, but Toph knew it was something. Choosing to just shrug and let them figure it out eventually.

“Alright then, so what is the good news?” Toph sighed with a dramatic huff tilting her head in her friend's direction. “A discount on cabbages?”

Katara let out a heavy sigh waving a hand through the air to swat the topic away. Moving to join her friends at the table, motioning for Zuko to join them as well. “No, it's about Appa,” she answered calmly with a small nod.

“He's alive and according to a friend, he appears to be heading for Ba Sing Se,” Zuko added as he took the empty seat between Katara and Aang.

Aang sat up at the mention of his missing companion's name. Quickly forgetting any supposed pregnancy nonsense in an instant. “You're positive it was Appa? Was he hurt? Where was he?” he asked quickly barely seeming to breathe between his words. A part of him elated to just hear the possibility Appa was alive, and for the most part okay.

_He prayed he was okay_.

“Calm down, okay we'll tell you exactly what we know,” Katara assured with a small nod holding her hands up in slight surrender. She didn't want to get Aang's hopes too high, just in case. But she knew they had to tell him just the same. “We didn't see him it was our friends we were babysitting for.”

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Sokka butted in curious equally intrigued of course. Any news of Appa being alive was good.

“Yes, they have no reason to lie about it, and they didn't know it was Appa, they thought it was a buffalo or something but it had to have been Appa,” Zuko answered with a swift nod. “They were traveling through the plains outside the desert, and saw him flying towards the woodlands not far from the wall of Ba Sing Se, so we're sure he has to be heading here, most likely looking for you just as well.”

Aang wasn't quite sure what to make of the news. He felt so close and yet still so far away. A part of him told him to run out now and just glide out of the city and search himself but he knew that was dangerous. Azula and her lackeys could be anywhere outside the city just waiting for him to leave. They could have even found Appa and might be waiting for him. But he didn't want to sit here and just wait for the chance he'd come home himself. He just wanted to know Appa was okay.

“Hey, it's going to be alright Aang,” Katara soothed seeing Aang's eyes tear up. His face easy to read and as much as it hurt she knew they couldn't have kept it to themselves. “We're going to figure it out, but we had to come tell you guys as soon as we could.”

Aang swallowed a hard breath, giving a nod. “Yes, it's good to know at least he's alive,” he agreed on a choked breath. Wiping his eyes with his the back of his hand. “It's just still worrying, who knows what's happening to him, someone could find him, he could be hurt, for all we know Zuko's crazy sister is trying to use him as bait...” his words trailed off as his thoughts only began to spiral. Thinking of every bad outcome that could happen.

“Hm if she was she'd follow him into the city,” Zuko spoke up after a moment. “She's not entirely stupid, she knows she'd get a bigger goal inside the city than just luring you out, the firenation has been trying to claim this city for years, she likes bigger rewards so she wouldn't settle just for you she'd take the whole cake and burn it,” he added with a scowl. “She's stupid like that.”

“Little sisters right, menaces,” Sokka snarked with a laugh.

Katara glared at her brother for the comment, kicking him under the table. “Could say the same for stupid older brothers,” she snarked back with a falsely pleasant smile.

“Guys, Appa,” Aang sighed turning the topic back. “So if we're mostly sure he's not in Azula's hands, what should we do?”

“Wait longer,” Toph stated without missing a beat. Knowing no one else would if she didn't. “We can't leave the city without Appa, we were lucky to get by the drill who knows what would happen, and we're not even certain where he is, so our best bet is to wait until he comes here himself.”

Aang frowned at the answer though he couldn't argue it. They all knew Toph was right in this instance. Their safest bet was to wait. For either the conference with the king or Appa. They couldn't risk getting lost or caught up in a fight they couldn't escape quickly. It could cost them everything and they weren't quite willing to risk that right now. He let out a heavy breath nodding.

“You're right,” Aang agreed much to his own dismay. “But at least we got something, if we're lucky it won't be long if he's close.”

“That's the spirit, who knows he could be here by tonight,” Sokka offered up with a swift nod of agreement. “Now back to other matters of business, for just in case, we wrote this for you guys,” he mused handing the rolled up scroll to his sister.

“What is this?” Katara sighed unsure if she even wanted to open the scroll or not. “I swear if it's something stupid I'll kill you myself with your own boomerang.”

“Ha as if boomerang would ever betray me,” Sokka boasted crossing his arms over his chest with false confidence. “It's just something Toph and I worked out, spent all day on it, we thought you would like some help, trying to be supportive.”

Katara rose a brow at the snarky comment, the false boasting on his words, knowing whatever it was, was in fact stupid. Shaking her head lightly as she carefully unrolled the scroll, eyes skimming the neatly organized list of what appeared to just be, names. She was unsure what she was feeling as she read through the large list, appearing to take up the whole page. Names ranging from traditional water tribe to fire nation and even some earth nation names. Neatly organized from what she could tell were favorites to least favorite. Sokka on there no less than five times, and Toph at least three.

Zuko peeked over out of curiosity when Katara fell silent seeming lost in reading whatever it was. Eyes quickly skimming over the list himself realizing it was just names. Some good and some truly terrible. Scowling when he saw Honor on there at least three times.

“Sparky jr?” Katara questioned looking back at her brother. “Who in their right mind would even think that's a name?”

“He's sparky, so obviously if it's a boy it can be sparky jr, duh,” Sokka answered as if it was an obvious statement.

It was that comment that cemented the knowledge of what this name was for. She crumbled it quickly in her hands before handing it to Zuko to burn. Though Sokka snatched it away before it turned completely to ash. Only managing to singe some of the bottom. Katara wanted nothing more than to clobber her brother at the moment.

“I am not pregnant Sokka, how many times do you wish me to say it?” she hissed through gritted teeth. “There is no secret baby, no secret affair, nothing so drop it.”

Sokka rolled his eyes, he still wasn't buying it. “No one sneaks around for nearly six months being just friends,” he corrected. “And you're going to appreciate this when you announce your secret baby,” he added waving the list in her direction but snatching it back when she tried to reach for it again.

“I'm going to kill you that's what I'm going to do and when dad asks I'm going to tell him you were stupid!” she half threatened with a scowl. “I'll feed you to the sea serpent my damn self at this rate.”

“You shouldn't feed wild life like that,” Toph snarked with a laugh. “Even sea serpents don't deserve such a cruel punishment.”

“We could send him out to find Appa, maybe he'll find some sense while he's out there too,” Zuko added dryly choosing not to give into such ridiculous theories. Even if he wasn't so sure they could adamantly deny the possibility. He didn't need to admit it out loud. He did like living. _And if it turned out to be reality, he'd like to live long enough to meet his kid at least_.

“Now, now, he has a point,” Aang agreed with a small nod looking over Sokka with a half serious face, as if he was seriously contemplating the idea. “You are a master hunter right, you're always boasting, and surely you wouldn't garner much attention from Azula.”

“Pretty sure you aren't her type,” Zuko added in calmly with a shrug.

“Wait now hold up, that's a crazy idea,” Sokka backpedaled quickly holding his hands up in surrender. He did not want to be Appa bait or firenation princess food. “And I have girlfriend thank you, plus I'm not as callous to date someone's sister behind their back,” he added with a sharp look in Zuko's direction.

“Well that's great, I'm not dating Katara either,” Zuko replied calmly seemingly unphased by the comment. He wasn't lying. They skipped that step, and he had half a mind to point it out but kept his tongue silent.

“This is enough, we aren't feeding Sokka to whatever is outside Ba Sing Se, Zuko and I aren't dating, I'm not pregnant and we're going to stop talking about it,” Katara butted in quickly as she stood up, slamming her hands against the table to cease the bickering. “We're going to have spiced eel for dinner, I'm going to go get what we need, who wants to come with me?” she changed topic all together before anyone could argue.

“I'll join,” Toph answered as she stood up. “Sounds like it could be fun as much as I'd love to stay and chat about using snoozles as bait, dinner sounds better.”

“I'll at least walk with you, I have to head that way anyway,” Zuko added as he stood up as well. He had to go find his Uncle anyway. He wanted to ask him about Azula and if he thought they should be worried or not.

“Family shopping trip it is!” Sokka spoke up as he stood as well, hoisting Aang to his feet by the collar of his shirt. “We can all go, so no one gets lost, and no secret babies are made in some dank dark alley.”

Katara rolled her eyes before hitting her brother upside the head the moment he was in reach. “Don't be crass, just put your shoes on and grab your purse or we're leaving without you,” she demanded having no patience for his nonsense. She was not going to talk about it anymore. They had other important things to worry about. No time to devote to her brother's wild theories or nonsense.

The topic dying quickly as the group of friends headed out of the house. Conversation falling to other topics, just simple idle chatter. No more talk of fake babies or half baked ideas of human bait, instead simple talk about dinner ideas and favorite foods. Katara's only complaint had to be the fact she couldn't hold Zuko's hand this time. Instead they seemed to walk on opposite sides of the group. Sneaking a glance over at him, seeing him in somewhat casual conversation with Aang. Half listening to their conversation, something about dragons or something. She wasn't actually sure. Blaming the uneasy feeling in her gut on the lingering nausea. She shouldn't be upset, over something so stupid. But after nearly six months of habit, it was hard not feel just a little odd. But she knew she needed to just get used to it.

This was reality after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my hyperfixation got sidetracked with shiny hunting and jigsawpuzzles  
> and the inevitable fact i have to write fight scenes soon and i am dreading it with every fiber of my being
> 
> but here we are and work is hitting slow season so in hopes i wont take a month between uploads, and im really sorry  
> I do have all intentions of finishing this fic guys, i promise i have it outlined and everything  
> and at least 2 more fics lined up --equallycheesy-- so please dont worry im going to abadnon this ;;w;;
> 
> Also just soemtimes this fic grows a mind of its own and i have to rework a bunch of stuff, like no one would ever ebelive where this fic actually started  
> it wasn't this complex at all it was intended to be a one shot not even lying it was never suppsoed to be like this  
> but im committed because i cant tell you how many times i reread it and get upset when i reach the end and then realize 'oh that's on me' lmao


	17. Easier Said Than Done

It appeared there was no more time for denial.

That was just the hard truth Katara was trying swallow as she sat on the bathroom floor. Trying her hardest to keep the tears burning in her eyes at bay. Trying to just breathe. Another morning of upchucking whatever bile her stomach could produce and trying to believe it was anything but the truthful possibility that was only growing. It was becoming almost constant, to be awoken with a dreadful heavy nauseating feeling. Some days nothing came up but the feeling never went away, some days worse than others. Days she could barely make it out of bed without the room spinning. And some where it would linger through the day, fatigued never seeming to just wake up. Her body felt heavy and sore and she hated it. Perhaps because she knew it would only grow worse.

It had been a whole week, maybe a week and a half, since they dared to even speak of the unplanned possibility, and truthfully she hated it. Hated knowing she had a promise to fulfill that she already knew the answer to. As much as it scared her to her very core. Knowing what the doctor would tell her because truthfully as terrifying as everything was turning out to be, she could no longer deny the facts staring her in the face. There were no more excuses to choke out, no matter how far she dared to stretch her limit of disbelief. How far she tried to deny the truths. How far she tried to just run away. She couldn't deny the truth of missing two cycles, couldn't deny the morning sickness or the migraines that were, fearfully, not simply stress. Letting out a distressed cry burying her face in her hands unable to keep her tears at bay.

_No_.

Much to her horror and dismay she knew there were likely no more hypothetical possibilities. They messed up. _She messed up_. And would now have to face the very real consequences. As scary as they were and how much she truly prayed this was all an elaborate nightmare. Wishing for it to be over. To just wake up and have none of this be real. Using the back of her hand to wipe the snot running down her nose. Stifling another sob the best she could. Wondering briefly if she had done something to displease the spirits that decided _this_ was to be her fate.

_Sixteen and pregnant_.

In the middle of a war they were trying to magically win. With a man she was not actually married too, or in any _real_ relationship with. At least there wasn't supposed to be anything real. They had always agreed it was best for nothing. Best not to love. Lessen the burden of heartbreak when it was over. And perhaps that was simply their sin. And this was their punishment for daring to try to find some normalcy in this war struck world. For running away. Trying to find any sense of peace. Happiness, love. Managing to find an ounce of escape only for the world to remind them of their reality.

_Love was painful and hope was foolish._

She knew she would have to talk to Zuko. As terrifying as that was she knew she couldn't ignore it anymore. Couldn't keep it from him. He had all right to know, she just wasn't sure where she'd even start. It was still hard to fully grasp for herself so what was she going to tell Zuko? What would he actually say? Would he be honest? Would he be mad? Angry? Do something stupid?

Hypothetical ramblings were one thing, _reality_ was something all its own. Sure they could talk about the what ifs and possibilities. They had never had a problem before. That was always easier because it was never real. Never intended anyway. What ifs didn't come with stupid consequences. _But_ reality was more terrifying than any what if conversation they could ever dream up. A real baby would change everything. Something they couldn't just push to the side and ignore. And perhaps this was something to make them finally address whatever they were, outside of the what if game of fake marriage. Address the half truths and half conversations. All the secrets they still danced around.

Unsure if she was ready to face that fact of reality too.

Hitting a fist against her forehead letting out a frustrated hiss of a sob. A part of her truly hated herself for even daring to let this happen, to ever allowing the slim possibility. For being foolish enough to know the risks and still choose to play with fire. That she had been stupid enough to believe that they might have a chance at the foolish concept of happiness. Letting out a bitter sobbed choked laugh as she hit her head against her knees. Unsure why such a terrible thing made her laugh but it did. Thinking over every foolish thing that had led her here. Crying on the bathroom floor trying to just be okay.

Perhaps, because as foolish as she knew they were, how truly stupid they had been, she still didn't really regret any of it.

And as scary as it was there was a small twinge in her heart that was –for lack of better words– happy. It was a weird feeling she couldn't fully reach under all the fear that still coursed through her. Maybe it was just a small reassurance maybe they could figure it out. That somewhere they'd manage to work through the fear, somehow.

She laughed again hearing Zuko's voice echo in her head, shaking her head lightly. Wiping her eyes as she forced herself to move. Using the counter to pull herself up. They'd figure it out. That was the common assurance they shared when things felt helpless. When they were an utter mess, they always tried to hold onto that small hope, they'd figure it out.

_They'd have to because who else would?_

“Okay,” she breathed out taking a shaky breath looking at her reflection. Trying to just get a grip of herself. She looked as much of a mess as she felt. Face stained with snot and tears, hair a wild mess of bedhead-tangles and curls unbrushed from sleep and eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying for who knew how long. Letting out a heavy breath, shaking her head lightly as she flicked on the faucet. “No time to panic, just think.”

_Stay calm_. She told herself as she washed her face free of snot and tears. Taking in the calming cold water, helping her catch her breath. Swallowing the fear and dread for the moment because she should know better. Know that she didn't have time to panic, to cry and worry. She was not granted that luxury. Now wasn't the time to break down, she had more important things to do. Had to be a big girl and tough it up. _Think logically_. She assured herself as she took another breath, trying to just steady herself, letting her heart return to its normal pace. _Think rationally_. She had to just be smart. She couldn't keep letting her emotions get the better of her, they didn't have time for that, she didn't have time to worry about her own stupidity. Now they just had to address it and figure it out.

Granted it was much easier said than done.

“Fuck,” she breathed out shoulders slumping as she tried to just get a grip on herself and keep it. As terrifying as the truth was turning out to be she was trying to just face it. Get used to it. She couldn't ignore any of it anymore, just face it. They were fighting a war for spirits sake she shouldn't be as scared of a baby as she was turning out to be. For years they toyed with death, teetered the line as they continued forward. And she had no problem accepting those truths, knowing they had the chance of losing their lives, they could walk right into death. Sure it was terrifying to know but perhaps that was just a truth they had all grown numb to since childhood. A numbed truth that simply came with war.

A baby was completely different.

A whole new innocent life.

But, perhaps Katara pondered, if she was more scared of bringing such an innocent thing into a world like theirs than she was the idea of losing her own life. Wondered if she would just be dooming them from birth, if it was worth it in such a war scorned world. Biting her thumb as she half slumped against the sink, trying to cease her shaking. Would she be willing to still risk her life? Truly a part of her knew the answer to the question would never change. Yes. She was willing to risk her life for her family, if it stopped the war she would gladly give it. Walk straight to the firelord himself if it ended this stupid war. For the slim chance the world could know peace again. Their nations could know peace. Get the chance to heal. She would give everything for that.

But now she didn't just have her life to bargain.

And maybe that's what scared her the most.

This most likely baby didn't ask for their life to be tested. Didn't sign up to fight a war in the slightest. Hell it didn't even ask to be created. They were apparently just very stupid.

What was she really supposed to do? Dreadfully wishing she had someone to just tell her the right choice to make here. To just tell her what to do, that would make everything better. Praying to the spirits for some magical answer to all their problems. That she had the magic solution to everything, to just make everything, okay at least. Taking another deep breath of frustration, forcing herself to take a step back from the counter. To try and just move forward. Keep going and not fall back to the dread slowly seeping into her very bones. Keep her head up and try and think straight. Try to hold onto the hope they would figure it out.

_She could figure this out_.

She just had to be smart about it. And of course find the courage to talk about it with Zuko. Yea, that was definitely easier said than done. But she would cross that bridge when she reached it. Hopefully she could figure out the right words by then at least.

If she was lucky she wouldn't see him so soon.

Shaking the thoughts and worries off for the moment as she collected herself, deciding she had enough time crying this morning. And knowing the longer she hogged the bathroom the more questions she would get. Rolling her eyes as she moved to head back to her room. A week and a half and Sokka and Toph had not let go of the so called secret baby, which Katara hated admitting they were kind of right about. Sokka even re-imagining the stupid secret tunnel song that he would gladly sing around her and Zuko whenever he hung out with them. She swore she really was going to clobber him with his own boomerang.

“Are you feeling alright?” her brother greeted as soon as she had stepped out of the bathroom. Leaning against the wall beside the door. As much as he joked and teased it didn't mean he wasn't actually worried about her. “Sick again today too?”

Katara let out a breath shaking her head at her brother, swallowing her heart back down. “I'm fine Sokka,” she assured with a steely nod. “We have other things to worry about right now anyway okay?” she added with a small shrug trying to keep her calm composure, hide the small breakdown. Hide the dreadful truth until she could figure it out better. She didn't need to worry her friends or brother.

“Katara wait,” Sokka spoke grabbing her wrist before she could walk away completely. “Look I know I joke and stuff, but you know I am here if you need to talk, or need anything, I promise, I worry about you and I just want to make sure you're actually okay.”

Katara stopped in her steps turning her attention to her brother hearing the worry laced in his words. Truly contemplating on just telling him the whole truth, but still she found the words clogged in her throat. Shaking her head lightly.

“I know, and I promise I'd tell you if something was wrong, but I promise I'm okay,” she assured with the best smile she could offer. “If it makes you feel better I have plans of visiting a doctor, I made a stupid promise last week anyway,” she grumbled with a blasé wave of her hand, cheeks puffing in a pout.

“Well that does make me feel a little better, to at least get clarification you aren't dying,” Sokka agreed with a nod. Though it didn't quite quell all of his worry but perhaps that was just his sibling intuition. “But I am here if you need me, and I mean it, you don't actually have to try and fix everything alone okay and whatever is going on we're here to help, I'll always support you,” he added with a more serious tone to his words.

“And I'm thankful for that Sokka,” Katara replied with a small nod giving him a pat on the shoulder as she passed by him. “I promise I'm okay right now, so lets just try and focus on the invasion plan and finding Appa okay?”

Sokka let out a sigh, lips pursing a pout. He still wasn't quite buying his sister's answer, just a feeling something was wrong but he knew he couldn't pester her about it. He didn't want to actually upset her, he just wished she'd talk to him. Instead of thinking she had to handle everything alone, a trait she'd had since they were kids. Shaking his head deciding to drop the topic, knowing it was useless to push such a thing. She'd just talk when she wanted, hopefully.

“Fine, fine,” he agreed throwing his hands up in surrender, no use in arguing with her. Deciding to just accept the easier route for the time being.

“Great,” Katara replied with a small nod as she paused in the doorway to her room. “I'm going to go run some errands, make a list if we need anything okay?”

“Hm, I think we're set with things,” Sokka agreed with a nod leaning against the bathroom door frame as he thought for a moment. Giving a shrug of assurance, he was mostly sure they weren't in dire need of anything, they had gone grocery shopping just the other day anyway. “You know you can just say you want to go see Zuko right?” he snickered.

Katara pouted at the snide snicker. “Don't start with me,” she huffed with a scowl. “I have other errands thank you very much, nothing to do with Zuko, and besides I'm pretty sure he's working right now anyway.”

Sokka laughed hearing the sheepish admission on the end of her sentence. Shaking his head before deciding not to pester her too much. “Whatever you say Katara, whatever you say,” he laughed before shutting the door behind him letting the topic fall as they went back to their morning routines. He was mostly sure even if their friend was working they'd find a way together, Katara always manged to leave alone and come back with Zuko. Sokka thought it was genuinely funny. Some times it was hard to remember Katara had hated him nearly two years ago.

****

Zuko had tried to keep his mind occupied with work as the days passed. Trying to ignore the paranoia just the knowledge of his sister granted him and the worry that continued to creep up. Though worry seemed to have found a fixed place within his thoughts lately, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself. Worried for his friends with every passing day their missing bison was still not returned, seeing how upset the young avatar was ever since they had given them all the information they had. But he knew there was nothing they could really do, it was safer to stay in the city. It was logical to wait. But it didn't stop the worry. Wishing he had a solution to fix the mess, but he was useless. He had nothing much to offer any of them but his knowledge of the firenation, not that it could be one hundred percent trusted. He hadn't been home in eight years for all he knew it could be completely different. And knowing his father's ego he wouldn't be surprised.

Then there was the fact Katara's bout of sickness seemed to be getting worse, and she kept trying harder to hide it. Not that he wished to pester her about it either, he just, worried. Perhaps afraid he might lose her too. He didn't wish for that to happen. Lately he was beginning to believe he was just bad luck, no matter how hard he tried not to be. But he never seemed to bring anything good, seeming to fuck up something no matter where he went. It was always a matter of time. Letting out a heavy breath as he moved to finish the dishes in the sink. Half listening to the idle chatter of the customers in the other room. Trying to keep his focus on his work. He shouldn't worry that much about Katara. She always assured him she was fine, but he was truthfully finding it harder to believe. Especially since she ended up back in bed for two days with another migraine not long ago. And he knew if it wasn't for Sokka telling him about it she never would have.

Boar-headed woman she was.

He scowled at the thought, making a mental note he should go visit her after work. Curious if she was feeling any better. He did remember he still owed her some fire chilies she had asked him for the last time they had dinner together. Even if he still thought it was an odd request, really starting to doubt she was just building a tolerance. Rolling his eyes, moving to dry the dishes, never seeming to hear his Uncle walk into the room. Though he had noticed Katara's seemingly sudden change in taste over the past few weeks, often choosing to steal his snacks or at least a bite of his own food in favor of her more mild dish. Though when asked she still refused to take much note to it.

“Something on your mind nephew?” Iroh asked watching his nephew idle back and forth between dishes, appearing lost in his own thoughts. As if he hadn't noticed he seemed to zone out, for lack of better terms, the past few days. He had propped it up to his worry about the news his sister might be lurking around. Not that he thought they should worry too much over such a fact, surely she wouldn't be able to sneak into Ba Sing Se so easily. But something else seemed to be troubling him. “Still thinking of your sister?”

“Hm? Oh, no, not really,” Zuko mumbled glancing over at his Uncle. Giving a shrug of his shoulders as he moved to take care of the clean pots and cups. “I'm trying not to think she or her band of crazy friends are anywhere around here.”

“Ah I see, so then you're worrying about your girlfriend,” Iroh mused on a laugh, giving a nod of understanding.

“She's not...we're not... it's not –,” Zuko tried to argue but he eventually just gave up on it. He didn't have the energy and knew no matter what he said Uncle wouldn't believe it. Letting out a breath, cheeks puffing as he did. “I guess yes, she's sick again, and I don't know, things feel like a mess, I know it might be foolish to worry but I don't know, there's just this feeling I have, that maybe...maybe it's just, I don't know...” he grumbled words tailing off in a snarl as he failed to fully communicate his thoughts.

But he couldn't describe the nagging feeling that had been gnawing at his gut for weeks. Even with all the assurances Katara gave him, there was just something still nagging him. Something that made him not quite believe that it was simple as they both hoped it would be. Perhaps because he wasn't stupid all the time, knew basic biology. But he tried to just believe he was being paranoid, worried over nothing. Even if he didn't really quite believe such foolish thoughts. Knowing he should just ask. They should just talk about it, beyond a half conversation. But if they talked about that then they would have to break the damn on everything.

That he wasn't quite sure he was ready to deal with.

He wished he wasn't such a coward.

Iroh gave a small nod, stroking his beard as he thought, listening to his nephew's frustrations. Certainly not surprised by his worries, knowing he cared a lot about Katara. One could say they loved each other but alas they seemed the only ones oblivious to it. Unsure what advice he could offer that might help quell his nephew's growing worry, knowing sometimes there just wasn't anything to be said. He couldn't give him all the answers, he didn't know all the answers. And he didn't quite know all the details to whatever sort of affair they were having, he could only guess. Even if he didn't understand their secrecy, even when the truth had come out. They still seemed to avoid the topic, to keep a few secrets of their own. And a part of Iroh understood, sometimes it was to keep a sense of clarity all their own. To just have some control.

“I'm not sure if I can offer anything you would wish to hear,” Iroh replied calmly with a small sigh. “All I can offer is perhaps you two need to just, talk, honestly about everything, because if you keep burying it under the rug eventually there will be nothing to hide it under.”

Zuko let out a heavy breath at the prophetic advice, his uncle was right, he didn't want to hear it. Mainly because he knew he was right. They had to talk. About everything. And try not to keep avoiding it at the same time. Because that's what they'd been doing for the past nearly six months, running away from the truth. They made fake stories, what ifs, because it was so much easier. What ifs didn't come with consequences, not real consequences. And they had always silently agreed to leave the war out of it, but alas he was realizing it was a foolish act. They had been stupid to believe they could actually escape from reality.

“I know,” Zuko agreed with a sharp cut of his hand through the air. Of course he knew it might help things at least feel better. But it was so much easier said than done. “It would help to talk, but I can never seem to find the right thing to say, afraid I'll just screw it up and make everything worse...” he admitted on a frustrated snarl.

Truth was he was afraid of the truth they were still dancing around. Afraid he'd say the wrong thing and ruin everything. Because that's usually what happened. And maybe once he thought he was used to such a thing, used to fucking up, and he should just accept it and move on. Accept the inevitable pain, the heartbreak, but for once he really didn't want to just accept it. He didn't want to lose Katara, and whatever game they continued to play. And sure maybe he wished he had the courage to just tell her the truth. That he loved her beyond what ifs, she was important to him, and wished to do anything if it made her happy, then only hope she didn't kill him on the spot for saying something so foolish. Rolling his eyes with a shake of his head.

He knew he couldn't.

They weren't supposed to fall in love.

And he was so very positive she deserved much better than him. He didn't deserve her love. Even in their what if game he thought she could do better than him. So surely reality was no different. Reality was supposed to be nothing. No real feelings or love. That was the truth they had silently sworn to that very first day. This was all just a game, an escape. Something stupid to feel normal. Chasing the stupid folly of happiness. And it was never supposed to be anything more than that. But they were both finding it much harder to admit that perhaps it wasn't really nothing anymore with every day they continued to play their game.

Some days he wished they had kept it easy and kept it at nothing.

“You will never know unless you try first,” Iroh replied a more serious tone to his words, giving his nephew a look. He knew Zuko could not avoid his problems forever, even if it was easier. But he trusted him to figure them out, to face them. He was never one to beat around a bush, at least not usually. Zuko had always been a sort of head strong boy, much more of a do first think later. Which was part of the reason Iroh worried now seeing him in such a mood. “Nephew, regrets are some of the hardest burdens to bare, I do not wish for you to carry them, especially at such a young age.”

“It's easier said than done,” Zuko grumbled face contorting to a frustrated scowl. Not that he didn't think his uncle was right, no he knew he was. Of course he knew he needed to stop being a coward and just talk to Katara, honestly. Swallow the fear and face whatever reality awaited. Stop trying to walk around the issues, hiding behind half truths and what ifs. He just didn't really know where to start, or what to say. “Uncle, I don't even know where to start, everything is such a mess,” he added with a shake of his head. Not even sure they could actually manage to get out of the mess they had fallen into.

“You'll figure it out nephew, I'm sure everything will sort itself out, just remember to be honest with yourself and each other,” Iroh advised giving an assured pat on his nephew's shoulder. “Just know I'm always here for you, and Iroh is also a great name to consider.”

Zuko laughed at his Uncle's last comment, shaking his head. He should have known better, positive he was in on the same nonsense the rest of Katara's friends were on as well. “You know I'm surprised your name wasn't on that stupid list,” he joked dryly.

“It was quite a nice list,” Iroh chuckled. “I won't lie and say I didn't offer up a few of them, just want to give you enough options it's a big decision.”

“Uncle, not that I'm not grateful, but I am _mostly_ positive there's no secret baby and whatever Toph or Sokka are blathering on about is just a bunch of lies,” Zuko replied with a small sigh. Scowling remembering the stupid secret baby song Katara's brother had concocted and had the need to croon every time they were around. “Especially that stupid song.”

“I know nephew, but it's still fun to mess with you sometimes,” Iroh laughed giving another pat to his shoulder as he did. “And mostly positive is not fully positive, if anything you know that they care no matter the outcome.”

“Yea, well I was kind of stupid, so no I can't say it's impossible,” Zuko admitted albeit a little sheepishly trying to ignore the feverish blush that bloomed across his face. Just the possibility was still an odd thing to think about, but he couldn't deny the truth of it either. They weren't safe about it, even if they had known the consequences. “But I don't want to talk about it anymore, I have other things to think about,” he waved the topic away quickly as he moved to start a fresh pot of tea. No longer wishing to think about the mess of his love life or whatever it was. Or the dreadful possibilities he may have fucked up, and not just his own life this time. He had to be stupid enough to drag Katara into it.

Iroh nodded watching his nephew busy himself back in his work, not surprised, and he figured he wouldn't pester him that much. Choosing to save the conversation to later when they had more time to really talk about it. Though if Zuko would be honest was up in the air, but still it was worth a shot. After all no matter the possibilities he didn't want to make him face the consequences on his own, just reassure them they had people to help. But for now he would follow his lead and let the topic go for the time being. They still had work to do.

“Well if you want some fresh air, how about you run this delivery?” Iroh asked nudging the wrapped order towards his nephew. “I can take care of everything here for the time being no worries.”

“I know you can run this place in your sleep probably,” Zuko replied with a dry laugh taking the small package. “But yes, I don't mind taking care of it,” he agreed with a small nod looking over the details on the order. Seeing the address was in the upper ring which wasn't terribly far from the shop so it shouldn't take forever.

“Try not to get into too much trouble while you're out though,” Iroh mused with a small laugh moving to take care of another order.

“I'll do my best,” Zuko huffed with a roll of his eyes as he headed towards the door. “I'll be back as soon as I can Uncle,” he added giving a wave to his uncle before he headed out.

****

Katara was honestly trying to focus on anything and everything other than the blaring truth of the matter creeping at the back of her mind. Trying to just think everything through. Desperately trying to hold onto the very, very, very, slim chance she could still be wrong. The slim chance whatever was ailing her wasn't pregnancy, but, perhaps _literally anything else_. What though? She couldn't really think of anything, at least not anything that could really explain everything cohesively. There really weren't any more excuses that she could try to cling to, she couldn't blame it all on simple stress, or worry. As much as she'd like to. Scowling to herself, letting out a deep breath as she made her way towards the middle ring.

_Stop thinking about it_. She scolded herself turning down another street, crossing her arms. Trying to just think about her actual business, she still had errands to do. Such as actually going to visit a real doctor, get an actual diagnosis, which she was mostly sure she could guess the outcome and be right. At least she'd make an appointment if she couldn't today, ( _and maybe drag it out a little longer_ ). But she also still wanted to see if she could find anything about Appa, maybe just find something by some miracle. Maybe someone somewhere had seen something about the giant sky bison. Surely if he was in the city someone had to have seen him, it was incredibly hard not to see a huge flying bison.

Though before she could really take anymore thought to the matter she was forced back to reality as she was quickly yanked back onto the walkway. Chest heaving as she watched wide eyed, the a fleet of carriages speed by. Realizing she almost walked right into a busy intersection. Her face burnt bright realizing how much of a fool she surely looked like. Almost walking into busy traffic. Too lost in thought. But her mind quickly returned focus to the hand still holding onto her arm.

“Zuko?” she choked out when she turned to see who it was that had pulled her out of the street. Unable to say she wasn't surprised to see him there, she was pretty sure he had work. But there was another part of her that actually wasn't surprised too much. He seemed to have a sense whenever she needed to be pulled out of traffic. “What are you doing here?”

“Keeping you from getting trampled by ostrich-horses apparently,” Zuko joked dryly as he let go of her arm seeing he was still holding onto her. He had acted before really thinking, he hadn't meant to just grab her but he really didn't want her to get hurt either. Honestly he had been a little surprised to see her at all, let alone seeing her almost walk into traffic. Well actually no, that didn't surprise him, she had a bad habit of getting lost in thought, and forgetting to pay attention around her. It wasn't uncommon to pull her out of the way. “Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you, or yank you like that, are you okay?” he asked unable to hide the concern that laced his words, giving her a quick look over. Luckily she looked okay, physically at least, he did note that she looked absolutely exhausted, and a little pale.

“And, I am grateful for that,” she laughed with a small roll of her eyes. Fixing some wrinkles from her tunic as she reoriented herself. Offering him the best smile she could seeing the worry etched on his face. “I'm alright Zuko, just a little surprised,” she assured softly, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You look exhausted,” he stated calmly, casually wrapping an arm around her waist, partly to help keep her balance. “Everything alright?”

Katara pouted when he called her out, she couldn't say he was wrong. Not surprised he noticed, he always noticed the little things. Granted sure, she did in fact feel exhausted just the same, but spending half the morning sobbing in the bathroom would do that to anyone. Even when she had tried her best to hide all evidence of her morning bathroom breakdown, she should have known better. This was Zuko. He was stupidly observant. Shaking her head with half a shrug, leaning into him in a partial hug.

“It's just been, _a morning,_ but I'm fine, it's nothing serious, I guess, just worrying about, well everything,” she answered on a heavy frustrated sigh hitting her forehead against his shoulder. Everything just felt like a mess and it only seemed to be getting worse with every passing day. Even with every new lead they managed to find it came with another set back. Another dead end. As if they were just running in circles. And now she had this mess on top of it. Pouting, shaking her head looking back up at him. “You aren't skipping work are you?” she asked shifting the topic quickly not wanting to dwell on it, or answer questions she was sure to receive.

He snorted at the sudden shift in topic, shaking his head lightly. Giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead seeing her pout. Enjoying the soft blush that bloomed on her face, pout contorting to that cute face she gave when she was trying not to smile. Deciding not to push the topic, having no need or want to upset her, and given the bags under her eyes she seemed to be dealing with enough for one morning. Instead choosing to follow her lead and let the topic go for now, even if it didn't quite quell the worry either. Maybe he'd just try asking later, when things hopefully calmed down.

“No, I'm not skipping work,” he reassured her with a small laugh at the assumption, pulling a receipt from his pocket. “It was a delivery not far from here, I was just heading back to the tea shop but saw you, figured I should try to be a good husband and not let you get run over by traffic,” he added with his usual false smug confidence.

She stuck her tongue out at him hearing the teasing tone drenched in his words, face scrunching, trying to stifle her laughter. He was always a smart ass. Tugging him down a little closer to give him another kiss on the cheek. “And I suppose I should thank you for that,” she snarked with her own false smugness. “Be a good wife, and ask if you want something in thanks?”

“Well I can think of a few things,” he snickered a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, pulling her a little closer, entwining their free hands together. “But for now I'll settle for a kiss?”

“I think I can manage that,” she giggled before gladly giving him a gentle kiss. Smiling against his lips when he returned the gesture. “Good?”

“Always,” he answered stealing another quick kiss before he pulled away, knowing they couldn't just stand there forever. He did reluctantly have to go back to work. “As much as I wouldn't mind just standing here with you, I am afraid I should head back to work.”

“Aw, but I was having a good time,” she mused with a small laugh but not lying. She would take sweet kisses, and even his smart ass teasing over spiraling thoughts and frustrating realizations. But then again he always seemed to be able to make her feel better, and she was thankful for that. “But I can offer you some company at least, I was heading that way so I won't mind walking with you.”

“I won't object, your company is always welcomed,” he agreed with a small nod before they began making their way back towards the middle ring, taking her hand in his interlacing their fingers. He couldn't recall when it had become such a habit. “So what are you up to other than almost getting run over by traffic?”

She rolled her eyes at his teasing shaking her head lightly, letting out a breath deciding not to take too much thought to it. “I was heading to run some errands,” she answered simply with a small blasé shrug. “That and because I did tell you I'd see a doctor, I was going to make an appointment, at least, because I'll honor my word even if I think you're all being dramatic.”

“Sorry we're worried about you,” he snarked back dryly hearing the whine on her words. “But hey, just remember if you're right it only gives you more chance to tell me so,” he added on a laugh.

“That is true, you do know how much I love telling you I told you so,” she mused with false boasting, a playful smile gracing her face. Even though she knew, he was actually probably right this time. So perhaps he'd get the chance to utter the phrase. It was as rare as her winning hide and seek. “Who knows maybe it'll help me feel less annoyed, the joyous bliss of being right, just as you get the glee of winning –most of the time.”

“It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make,” he retorted with his own false dramatics as they turned down another quieter street. One with less traffic, so less chance of either of them wandering into it, and it allowed them a little more time together, since it added some time to their way back to the tea shop.

Katara laughed at his false dramatics, always a drama queen. She was truly starting to believe it was a royalty thing. Either that or a firenation royalty trait going off his family history. They seemed to love drama. “Well it's not the worst sacrifice you could make so guess I shouldn't complain,” she snorted with a dry laugh. “I did also want to see if there's been any new news of Appa, after all it's been almost two weeks, you'd think he'd be here by now.”

“Hm, makes sense,” he agreed with a small nod. He couldn't disagree, they all would have thought the sky bison would have made it to the city by now given how close he was seen, but still there hadn't been hide or hair of him. That fact certainly did not help ease any tensions or frustrations within the friend group, especially in regards to the young avatar. He seemed the most on edge, at least from what Zuko could tell from the brief interactions they'd had over the past couple of weeks. Aang didn't seem to want anything to do with him, and he couldn't quite blame him on that end. “Aang still upset?”

“Of course he is, he's as frustrated as the rest of us,” Katara answered, cheeks puffing out in a pout, trying not to scowl at the thought. “It's hard to even talk to him lately without him getting snippy or giving an attitude, as if I can magically make a giant sky bison appear, doesn't help he disappears for hours without saying anything, spirits everything is frustrating, it feels like we're truly getting no where,” she confessed on an aggravated sigh. “We've been here for almost six months and every time we think we get something it turns into another dead end!”

“Well, I'm probably to blame for some of his attitude,” Zuko countered with a small wince. He wasn't stupid and noticed the avatar's seemingly disdain for him every time he and Katara chose to hang out. Zuko knew he didn't quite like the fact they were, not really just friends. It was hard to ignore the glares or muttering every time Zuko dared to just stand next to Katara. Or the way Aang would purposely shove himself in between them to try and keep him distanced. “So I'm sorry for that.”

“Well, he'll have to get over it, you're part of this group, there's no reason for him to act like a jealous brat, especially when all we're trying to do is help him,” Katara pouted with a scowl a hand on her hip. Not that she was mad at Aang. Or well no she was a little. But she could understand why he was acting as he was but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. It's not as if she was out to hurt him, she had never intended for any of whatever this was. But she wasn't going to sacrifice all of her happiness to placate a jealous twelve year old. Avatar or not he'd have to grow up one day. And accept the fact whatever he may have thought once, changed, or maybe was never going to happen. “But whatever I don't want to think about him anymore, nothing we can really do about it, as stupid as it might me.”

“Hmm,” Zuko mumbled in agreement. “Hey do you think, maybe, someone is hiding Appa from you?” he offered as the thought came to mind returning to the previous topic. Because he did think it was suspicious that they hadn't heard or seen anything of their giant lost friend.

Katara blinked at the sudden suggestion, a little taken off guard to the shift in topic. But she wasn't going to complain. Biting her thumb as she thought of an answer, honestly, that didn't sound crazy. And out of all the impossible things she'd witness over their journey, someone kidnapping Appa wasn't out of the question. The only question was who would, or could? It would take a lot to hide a sky bison, and Ba Sing Se was large but surely someone would have had to seen something.

“But, who would want to?” she asked back curious with a heave of her shoulders. Not many options really came to mind about who wanted or would steal Appa. “They only people I can think of capable would be you, or your sister, and I know it's not you, and unless your sister found a way into the city I can't imagine it would be her either.”

“No, I'd have no where to hide him,” he agreed in a somewhat joking manner, but truthful none the less. It earned him a look and thwack to the arm. “I know poor joke, but what if someone's just trying to keep you here? Wouldn't it make sense to do that by keeping your escape from you?” he added with a small thoughtful nod. Thinking as a man who had once tried to capture the avatar, it was a logical plot.

“But, who would do that?” she grumbled with a heavy sigh, trying to think of a possible solution, face contorting to a concentrated scowl. Trying to run over possible suspects in her head. Someone capable of hiding a giant bison without being seen. That wasn't her fake husband or his crazy sister. “What use would someone have to _try_ and keep us here?”

“Well, you're traveling with the avatar, he's probably a big part of it,” Zuko stated dryly with a roll of his eyes, as they crossed the street. Attention momentarily turning away when he thought he had seen something, or someone out of the corner of his eye. But he shook it off quickly seeing nothing but the same casual clutter of people. Turning back to the matter at hand. “What better way to make sure he stays put and out of politics than to hide the bison?”

“You think the earth king has something to do with it?” Katara asked in more of a hush as she wrapped her arm around his, casually pulling him a little closer. Not wanting to be over heard by the wrong people knowing the walls of Ba Sing Se always had ears. She had no need of getting either or both of them arrested. “You think he wants to hurt Aang?”

“Maybe not him directly,” Zuko clarified calmly as they came to a quick pause, taking solace in a small off shoot. Out of the flow of traffic, but a somewhat more cluttered street helping them blend in a little more. Easier to talk when they looked like they were lost. And he noticed she looked like she could use a break for a moment. From what he had heard about the king, he didn't have the brains to think of such a convoluted scheme. Or a real reason to try and harm the avatar, other than maybe ransom to keep the firenation out of Ba Sing Se. But he also knew his father, not even ransom of the avatar could keep him from wanting to control absolutely everything. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

_He wouldn't put it past his father or sister to think of such a backhanded plot_.

Shifting a little seeing a few lingering guards eyeing them across the street, trying his best to make them look as inconspicuous as possible as they lingered on the edge of the crowded street. Appearing as just another simple couple either lost of trying to figure out the next way to go. One good thing about playing married he supposed. They were great at looking casual in the open. Easier to talk about things that the listening walls wouldn't like. Watching the crowd shift around them.

“Plus, don't you think it's odd that your audience with the king keeps getting set back, even though he's the avatar? Or how convenient it is they send Ju-Di to ' _check-in_ ' on you?” he added, casually slipping an arm around her waist pulling her a little closer as if to pull her out of the way of foot traffic. “Just saying someone could be plotting something,” he mumbled, giving her a kiss on the cheek in process.

Katara pondered his words for a moment, leaning into him without hesitation. Melding into their what if cover story easily. A small smile breaking across her face at the gentle kiss. “You think someone else is pulling the strings and are trying to make sure to keep Aang out of it?” she thought aloud in the space between them.

“That sounds possible doesn't it,” he answered with a small nod eyes flicking back to her, seeing her trying to ponder ideas. Her face set in the concentrated pout of focus. Lazily rubbing small circles against her back as they lingered to the side. “Especially since you've said you haven't even seen the king really – the party doesn't count – only his protective guards.”

“The Dai Li?” she mumbled quirking a brow at him, chewing on her thumb as she fidgeted slightly in place. Shifting a little to appear as if she was looking for the way to go, eyes flicking around the shifting crowd, seeing a few guards patrolling not far from them.

_The Dai Li weren't a terrible suspect_.

Thinking through everything that had happened since they arrived in Ba Sing Se. Remembering Toph mentioning something about them being watched whenever they got too close to the inner most ring, and for the first few weeks after the party incident. Unable to deny that the Dai Li could be terrifying. _Much better at keeping their own secrets than protecting their people_. That she had learned quickly seeing how many people were afraid of them, barely even mentioning their existence. Just talking with Shizu and Sachi they never even dared to mention anything out of place. Even around Tama and Marin the war or politics were hardly discussed in anything but whispers in the confines of private quarters. Katara knew the Dai Li scouted the city frequently, remembering how often they had to sneak around them during their nightly escapades.

“You think they might have Appa?” she questioned looking back at him. It didn't sound impossible, but she couldn't exactly figure out a real reason why. “But what use would they have to keep Aang away? All we're trying to do is help, you'd think they'd want that.”

Zuko shrugged his shoulders at the question, he wasn't positive about the theory but it would at least be a lead for them. Something to just go off of. From what he knew of the Dai Li he wouldn't put it past them to hide the bison. Knowing they were much more money/power oriented than protecting the people of Ba Sing Se. He had never heard anything good about them from anyone in the months he'd been in Ba Sing Se. One of the first things he learned was to avoid them and don't step out of line or else the threat of being taken or arrested in the middle of the night would be high. So no he didn't put it past the corrupt bastards to hide the bison from the avatar. Though really why he couldn't quite figure out. All he could do was guess. Guess maybe they wanted to keep him out of something bigger. Maybe they just thought he was a threat. So perhaps acting in fear. But truthfully he could never know for sure. All he knew was that it was important to the avatar, understood the want to find their flying bison companion. Help them leave the city they'd been stuck in for months with no leads. Even if that thought left a bad taste in his mouth. Eyes flicking back to his companion, temporary wife, kind of lover. Forced to remember the awful reality of the truth.

Their game would finally come to its end.

“It's possible, it could be something to look into,” he mumbled simply, kissing her temple lightly, lazily rubbing light circles against her back. Looking around carefully seeing the guards had disappeared from their watch. Having no need for either of them to get arrested for hearsay. “It's at least something more than nothing.”

Truthfully he wished they could avoid the dreaded topic of the war all together. Wished he could have stayed out of the war, and never gotten involved in avatar business again. That he could have just found something in Ba Sing Se away from it all. But alas that was a useless hope to have ever wished, knowing he never could have outrun it forever. Maybe it was fate that had thrown him back into it, and kept bringing them back no matter how far they tried to run. The stupid war was bound to run into their fake normalcy sooner or later. So it was better to face it now. Because he knew no matter how hard they tried to run from it, they would always be dragged back. Some sick game of fate for the spirits surely. But for now he had to try and bite back the small ache in his chest and focus on the serious matter. Just offer the best help he could.

“Hmm, but where to even start?” she grumbled pursing her lips in thought crossing her arms across her chest. Leaning into him as she tried to contemplate all the best options, silently enjoying the lazy circles against her back. Honestly helping relieve the lingering tension that had built up. Sure she could bring the theory up to the others, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to start a witch hunt if they were wrong. And where would they exactly start, they couldn't just break into the royal palace – again – and hunt the Dai Li for answers. Positive that would not end well. _They needed evidence, something absolute_. Needing some sort of positive evidence against the Dai Li, or that they even had Appa at all, before even trying to involve Aang. He had been on edge since Appa went missing, and she didn't blame him. Not wanting to get his hopes up again just for another dead end.

“Well _you_ do like spying on people,” Zuko offered up with a small blase wave of his hand though Katara heard the laughter on his words. A smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth kissing the top of her head lightly. “Not that you're good at it but still.”

“I've gotten better,” she corrected pointedly eyes turning back up to him. Unable to stop the small smile seeing him return the smile. For a moment it was peaceful. As if all her worries washed away for a moment. He always seemed to offer the odd sense of reassurance. They could figure it out. “And I don't _like_ spying on people,” she added with a snort of a laugh rolling her eyes hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand lightly.

“Oh so I'm just special?” he chuckled leaning closer to her face carefully, giving her a kiss. “Because I distinctly remember you spying on me for _at least_ a week.”

“Coming from the man who stalked us across the world for months,” she mused with a pleasant hum, caressing his cheek lightly when he leaned closer. Stealing another soft kiss. “I don't think you have much room to talk.”

“Yea, but I didn't let my enemy catch me off guard in a dark alley,” he teased back casually pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely. Seeing the lingering guards moving closer to them. “Unlike _someone_ else I know.”

She rolled her eyes lips pursing to a pout seeing that cheeky grin. “But I've gotten better,” she reiterated on a small hum, casually running an idle finger along his jaw. Grinning feeling his pulse pick up. “I've learned your cheaty tricks,” she all but cooed in the space between them, pulling him down lightly, giving another quick kiss.

He chuckled at the teasing words, ignoring the faint blush he felt make home on his face. “I believe that is called strategy,” he replied running his fingers along her spine. Grinning feeling the small tremble, watching as she tried to keep a straight face. Enjoying the frustrated pout of defeat. “But, we should talk more of this in private, don't you think?” he mumbled against her cheek when he leaned for a soft kiss.

“Good idea,” she giggled with a smile at his soft kiss. She hated to admit how easily they fell into such intimacy. How much of a habit it seemed to become whenever they were alone. Always seeming to return to their what if game the moment they could. As if it was not longer what if. No longer just almost kisses or fleeting touches. Instead it was just soft kisses, gentle touches, even when laced with teasing. Neither seemed to object. And a part of her hated how casual it had all become with the titles of husband and wife. She found herself referring to him as her husband much more than she'd like to admit. Even when he wasn't with her. Only adding to the already maddening game. A game they had long ago lost control of if they were being honest with themselves.

But she had to admit it was getting harder to lie to themselves.

Harder to lie to each other that it was all just a game. A game of fake love. Lying to themselves that they could let this love die like a fire to a rainstorm. That when the fated day came they could both deny all of it. Never uttering another word of love. Go back to being Zuko scarred prince of the fire nation and Katara the avatar's waterbending teacher. They would no longer be husband and wife. No more kisses or sweet words. _As it should be_. Their normalcy would fade like ashes in the wind. They let themselves lie that it would be okay. It would be easy.

To just say goodbye like it never happened.

Because after all there was supposed to be nothing.

Nothing _real_.

At least there wasn't supposed to be anything real. Katara was brought back to her dawning dilemma. Remembering the budding possibility that could change everything. But she tried to deter her thoughts as their hands tangled together once more. Remembering he did have to get back to work, and she had errands. Reality they had to face. Continuing their walk back in idle conversation. Avoiding the dreaded topic as the mingled back into the crowd. Following the streets that had become natural making their way through the sea of people. Even though Katara knew she had to talk to him about it, honestly. She found the words trapped in her throat. Stuck like a lump, unable to bring it up at all.

“You know it's been awhile,” she spoke up as saw the tea shop come into view. “Since we've played hide and seek,” she added seeing the quizzical look on his face when she peeked back at him.

“I suppose it has,” he agreed with a small nod. Honestly they hadn't played since she had first gotten sick, either busy or bed ridden. Plus he didn't think it was a good idea for her to run around Ba Sing Se if she wasn't feeling great. “Why?”

“I was just thinking, maybe it might be fun tonight,” she offered with a small shrug as they came to stop just before the shop. Turning to face him, swaying in her spot as she thought. It had been awhile since they'd just hung out and had some fun. Just the two of them, she thought it would be nice to just have a break. “If not hide and seek we could at least get dinner, it's been awhile since it's just been us.”

“Katara, are you asking me on a date?” he questioned with a small snicker, trying to keep the grin from his face. He just thought it was funny, and cute. She rarely asked just to go to dinner without the wager of a bet.

Katara scowled at the teasing tone, blushing cheeks puffing to a pout. Crossing her arms as she fidgeted in place. “Married people go on dates Zuko,” she retorted with a sarcastic grin of her own remembering his argument two months ago. She just thought it would be nice, and give them a chance to talk. About their not war troubles. And she had to admit she did miss their pseudo dates and games. Even though she wasn't sure she had much energy for hide and seek, but dinner sounded good. Just time for the two of them. No babysitting, no war and no pissy avatar. “And you know, it would give us time to talk, about all the things we don't want to.”

Zuko chuckled hearing her echo his words. He couldn't disagree though. “Dinner sounds good,” he agreed with a small nod. Snorting a little at the comment, though he knew they couldn't keep running away from everything. He knew it was coming. “Honestly? No half truths tonight?”

“Suppose it's time we try to be honest, at least a little,” she answered with a small shrug of a laugh. As hard as honest was, she knew they had to talk about well, _everything_. She just prayed she could find the courage to breach the dreaded subject by dinner. That was certainly something she could not hide or ignore forever. “Even though I know we don't want to.”

“I know you're right, we should try at least,” he replied with a sigh of his own. They knew it was coming. They'd have to address everything eventually, their game couldn't last forever. Especially now they were starting to move forward, starting to find their way out of the city. Back to the war path.

“But like you say, we'll figure it out,” she assured with a small laugh seeing the pensive look on his face. “Until then, you should head back to work before your Uncle thinks you skipped out,” she added with a small laugh, tugging him closer to give him a quick parting kiss.

“Yes, I should also stop distracting you from your own errands,” he laughed in agreement, gladly returning the kiss. “Just promise not to wander into traffic okay?”

“Promise,” she giggled with a small nod as they stepped away from each other before they let themselves get caught up in kisses, again. “I'll see you later, usual meet up?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed before he heard his Uncle call his name. He couldn't keep prolonging returning to work. “Get home safe Katara,” he bid farewell, giving one last quick kiss before he headed back inside the shop.

She nodded offering a wave watching him head back to work. A part of her thankful to have run into him. It certainly left her in a better mood than her day had started. He always seemed to have that effect. Waiting until she couldn't see him before she turned to head back to her own errands. As much as she didn't really want to, she took solace in the fact she now had something to look forward to at least. A kind of date. That was actually kind of a date, no real guise of fake games. Smiling a little at the thought as she made her way towards the outer ring.

****

_It was supposed to be quick._

That's what Zuko had told himself that evening when he chose to sneak out. He had only planned on a quick recon, to just cease his own curiosities and suspicions. Not quite liking the unusual surveillance from earlier that afternoon, knowing someone had been following them. And he wanted to know why and who. Swearing to the spirits he hadn't planned on it taking terribly long, or getting into trouble. At least that was the plan before he managed to get spotted by the very people he had been tailing. He had only wanted answers, only trying to help. Just to look and then go back to the others with whatever he managed to find. It was supposed to be quick, since he had no real intentions of skipping out on the date with Katara.

No he had actually been looking forward to it.

But that was before he found himself on the run, trying to avoid capture by the onslaught of flying rock being flung at him. Cursing to himself as he ducked into a slim dark alley to hopefully get the stupid Dai Li off of his back. So far the only thing tonight was giving him was the harsh reminder to why he had tried to leave the stupid war behind him. Reminding him how much of an annoyance it was as he slouched into the dark out of sight, listening to the quiet steps of the Dai Li that were searching for him. Honestly he was ready to call it a night, to give up on trying to find anything, just go home, bury the blue spirit motif once more and just go back to the fake married life. Find Katara and have a good night, because even a fake date would be better than hiding from the Dai Li.

Of course that also reminded him their date would also include everything they had been avoiding. He was unsure if he was really ready to face that yet. As if he was surprised by it, knowing the day had to come eventually. The end of their game was inevitable of course. They would have to be honest with themselves, no more half truths, no more lies and games. The thought alone left a sour taste in his mouth, unsure what they were really running away from anymore. At first they were merely outrunning a war, trying to just run away, chasing some semblance of normal. Unsure when it changed. Now it felt like they were running away from something else, maybe just themselves.

The truth.

Truth to whatever they were, whatever they actually wanted to be, truth to Katara's sudden illness. Zuko only prayed to the spirits that his assumption was wrong, purely in the hopes he hadn't fucked up her life with his own stupidity. Though he was sure that was just the thing the spirits would curse him with. Never seemed to do anything right, always finding someway to screw it up. Even a fake marriage apparently because even in false romance he seemed to falter. Spirits he wished he could do just one right thing, to find the right answers.

Wished he'd stop being a coward for once in his short life.

Stop running and face whatever it was they were running away from. Face the war, face the truth, face the fears welling in his heart. Just brave up and be a man. He rolled his eyes letting out a breath, hearing the clatter of Dai Li agents shuffling on the roofs above him. First he should focus on just getting home in one piece, and try to find the courage to face the truth before finding Katara.

He wondered if she had any more luck today than he seemed to be having. He at least hoped she got to see a doctor, and find a solution to whatever was ailing her. Honestly wishing to just see her feel better, he hated feeling so helpless. Useless. Just wishing her to be healthy, knowing how much of a toll it seemed to be taking on her. Of course it didn't help because she refused to accept help, because she was still Katara, and liked to think she had to deal with everything by herself.

Hopefully she at least got a nap. A well deserved nap.

Remembering how exhausted she looked earlier, and how common it seemed to be lately. Even if he tried not to pester or pry, he couldn't help but worry. Even if he knew she'd scold him for being foolish, it didn't quite quell the feeling. He just wished he could do more to help her at least feel better, somehow.

_Wasn't that what husbands were supposed to do_?

He had to stifle a laugh at his own stupid joke, only guessing the look Katara would give if she had heard such a stupid thing. Pretty sure he could guess her exact words. Shaking his head lightly returning his focus to his actual task at hand. Though he noted how silent it had fallen, no longer able to hear the clatter of feet across the roofs, the muffled shouting of orders barked back and forth. He wondered if they had given up looking, or he had luckily managed to lose them. He hoped for either option.

Letting out a breath deciding to just take the risk and go home, at least that was the plan before he heard the thunderous roar that broke through the silent city. The light of the moon snuffed out, turning his head to look up hearing another pained cry, a cry he knew. Seeing the unmistakable silhouette of the sky bison, seemingly hurtling out of the sky. He moved in a panic, not really thinking. A part of Zuko just hoped to get to Appa before the Dai Li, knowing if they found him it just couldn't be good. And Appa didn't quite go unnoticed as he fell from the sky.

Trying to stay out of sight, moving as fast as he could following the trail of the giant beast. Unable not to hear the loud tumbling crash of his body slamming into the city. Nearly falling off his feet from the tremors that reverberated through the ground the moment of impact. Cursing under his breath as he heard the familiar sounds of the Dai Li. Hoping to the spirits he could make it in time. Not that he really had much of a plan. He just knew it was something positive, something solid.

Skidding to a sudden stop just on the edge of a dark alley. Chest heaving as he saw the crashed bison fallen from the sky. Though he noted he for the most part looked okay, no blood to be seen. That was good. He thought briefly, about to make a move forward before he halted himself seeing the Dai Li agents slip out from the woodwork. As much as he wanted to rush in and help, he knew he couldn't risk it. Once again not really having a plan. A voice in the back of his head telling him to retreat, go find Katara and come back with a plan.

But he didn't want to run away. Run the risk of the Dai Li hurting Appa, or worse slaughtering the poor thing. So he acted perhaps without mostly thinking. Choosing the stupid decision to try and help. Sure he could figure something out, hopefully. Watching as the earth shook again, seeming to open beneath the sky bison, swallowing him quickly and nearly silently. Seeming to wipe away any sign he had crashed at all.

“Fuck,” he hissed seeing the Dai Li flee back to the dark. Taking the time to step out, perhaps he could find a way to follow. There had to be a way down to wherever it was they had taken Appa. Looking at the remains of where the beast had landed, leaving nothing more than a paw-print broken in the cobblestone and a shattered hay stall. Honestly if he hadn't witnessed it he'd have never thought to look, or to know Appa had been there at all.

_Okay_. He thought taking a breath looking down the path he had seen the men go. Now seemingly empty, nothing more than the dark of the night. He knew this was stupid. Debating with himself to just go find Katara, positive they could think of something smart, but he halted himself. He knew her. She'd argue to come with, even if she wasn't feeling good. And he honestly didn't want that, not wanting her to push herself or get hurt. And he was sure she was absolutely going to murder him ( if the Dai Li didn't first ) but he was sure if he just explained it, she might understand.

Hopefully.

Nodding to himself before he quickly followed the path of the Dai Li agents. Swearing to himself he'd help get the bison back. And hopefully not ruin everything else while he was at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look the plot, I was wondering where i put that


	18. Truth Knocks

“You're pregnant.”

Katara felt her heart nearly stop hearing those dreadful words breech the air. Gripping her hands tight trying to just stay calm, just trying to keep breathing. It was as if the world fell silent the moment she heard the diagnosis. Nothing but the pounding of her heart as she began to realize the truth of the matter. A cold panicked sweat, hands fallen clammy as she wrung her fingers together. Never wishing to be wrong more than she did in that very moment listening to the doctor tell her what she already knew. Praying to the spirits for this all to be some sick trick. An elaborate nightmare that she'd hopefully wake up from.

“Congratulations,” the doctor spoke with a warm smile looking back at the young woman sitting on the exam table. “Appears that you are at least a month along given your symptoms, though probably closer to two maybe two and a half but it's a bit of a stretch,” she added with a small nod looking over the notes she had taken. Though there was no mistaking the fact of the matter, the young woman was pregnant, so she was glad she came for a check up. Always better safe than sorry.

Katara had to force herself to remember how to breathe as she tried to stay together, forcing herself back to reality. Listening to the nice woman give her the very last news she wished to hear. Even if it was the very news she expected to hear. Trying to just not panic. A part of her desperately wishing this was simply not true, wringing her hands in her lap, just trying to stay calm. Stay presentable at least. Just trying to swallow the dreadful truth.

She had indeed messed up.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, forcing a weary smile seeing the concern flash across the doctor's face. Scratching her cheek lightly, trying to think of a proper response. Trying to hide her heart racing nerves.

What was she even supposed to say?

“You're sure?” she asked meekly as if hoping for a different answer. As if it could be anything else. Praying for some form of a miracle. Though she knew logically pregnancy made sense and who was she to argue a doctor. “I mean of course you know best, and that's why I came, it's just...” she rambled tripping over her words, fumbling with her hands as she tried to just figure out what she was feeling. Trying to find the right words, the right emotion.

Trying to figure this all out.

She just didn't know what to do.

“Positive, and in good health too, so that's very good, though I would advise some bed rest to avoid stress,” the doctor answered with an assured nod without an ounce of uncertainty on her tongue. Not surprised to Katara's bout of distress, she was young after all. Letting out a small breath, offering the best smile she could to the young woman. “You know, you aren't far along, if this is something you don't wish to go through, you still have time, but my professional advice is to decide sooner than later, you probably have a month more before it'd be really ill-advised,” she explained calmly with a gentle tone that reminded Katara of her grandmother when she would comfort her as a child.

“O-oh, I...I think I'm just surprised,” Katara choked out on a nervous laugh forcing the best smile she could picking out the meaning between the words. She had enough time if she wished to get rid of it. But she was still trying to really process the information, get a full grasp on it. Because even if she wasn't technically surprised, it was still a lot to learn. No matter how many times she had tried to prepare herself for this outcome. There would never be enough time. Unsure if anyone was ever ready to find out they were unexpectedly pregnant. At sixteen no less. Biting her lip as she tried to just think rationally. Honestly she had no idea what to do really. “This is, well a first, we weren't really planning, so it's a surprise,” she half fibbed.

It wasn't really a surprise.

Truly she just wasn't sure how to really process this news. How was she going to tell Zuko? Or her friends or even her father? Oh spirits, her stomach dropped at the thought alone, what would he say if he found out she got pregnant, before marriage. ( _Or well real marriage_.) And not only that but with Zuko, of all people. Surely her father would disown her at the least. The best would be he could be disappointed. Though unsure if she could deal with that either. But then again of course she was reminded she still had other options. She could get rid of the baby. Hide her shame and tell no one about this. It could be an easy cover up.

No one would have to know.

Well except herself. And she wondered if she could live with herself if she did go through such an option. Wondered if she'd regret it when it was too late. But then again she knew she could regret any of her options. She could go through with it, decide to keep it, only to regret it after, or give it away to a real family, someone who could take care of them. But that option scared her too...

She let out a breath.

Refocusing her mind to her current situation.

“Well you are young, so I'm not too surprised, but you shouldn't worry too much, it's best to try and not get too stressed out, especially in this stage, though you are probably past the safety mark,” the doctor reassured softly as she jotted down some more notes. “But some good news is you are in great health, and as long as you maintain a good diet, good exercise and make sure not to over do anything super extreme, you should have a relatively smooth pregnancy, but I do recommend keeping in touch with a doctor, or midwife since you are young just to keep track, make sure everything is alright,” they added with a small wave of their hand. Giving the usual spiel they gave patients in such situations. If the young woman wished to carry through with the baby then she would at least make sure she had all the right information.

Katara nodded as she listened, trying her best to take all the information in. Because it was helpful, even if she wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet. Part of her relieved to hear some good news. At least there appeared to be a silver lining, even with as sick as she had felt, she was healthy. That was good, reassuring, and she was sure it would help ease everyone's worry. Gave her something to tell her friends until she could figure out what she wished to do. And honestly she was glad hearing the nausea should subside. Eventually.

_Hopefully_.

“Um, if the nausea doesn't go away, is there anything I can do?” she asked genuinely curious, sure she knew common methods but she wasn't sure if they could be harmful or not. She had never actually been pregnant, so she had no idea when it came to herself. She knew how to help expecting mothers but being one herself, well it was new. And she wanted to keep her body relatively healthy, at least until she could figure out what she wanted to do about it. “I've been around mothers before but, I guess it's different going through it, not really sure what to expect or do.”

“Ah that's understandable, my best advice is to rest until it subsides, though you can also try eating crackers, something bland, dry, salty, that will help settle your stomach, rice porridge isn't bad but eat slowly,” the doctor answered as she wrote out a small list of sorts. Not going to leave the young woman hanging in the wind after all, she'd be a terrible doctor not to help. “Here are some foods you should –not avoid but don't splurge in– definitely moderate, and some I would recommend you trying to incorporate more into your diet that will really help you and your body in this time as it starts to change and help your baby, though you are pretty healthy but it wouldn't hurt to just keep an eye on the things you eat, especially if you choose to go through with the pregnancy.”

Katara nodded accepting the list, looking over it lightly. Most things she felt she had a good balance on already but there were a few new things she would see if she could find. A change in diet wouldn't be bad, and not just for her but for all of the house. She had noted they had definitely let themselves splurge a little more while in Ba Sing Se. Which she would take some accountability for since she had been, a little absent, when it came to cooking lately, so it was hard to moderate everyone's diets like usual. She just liked making sure they were all doing the best they could and that meant a healthy diet. It would just be good to reincorporate a more balanced diet all around, one that certainly included less sticky buns. Much to a blind twelve-year-old's dismay.

And if she was really lucky they wouldn't ask questions about the new change.

“I, I'll have to talk with my husband about, well everything,” she replied without too much thought, thinking back to Zuko. Knowing she had to talk to him first, before she made any real decision on the matter. Had to tell him the truth.

_He had that right at least_.

“It's just, still a surprise for both of us,” Katara laughed with a roll of her eyes. She wondered if he would still gloat when he learned he was right. Or if he'd be too mad about the news to even think of boasting of his glory. Or maybe not mad, just maybe he'd be disgusted, or disappointed. Even if logically she knew better, it didn't help the fear of paranoia. Shaking her head lightly, she would cross that bridge when she got there.

She still had to go find him since he skipped out on their date last night. Not that she was really mad with him, she was mostly worried. Unsure how long she had waited outside the tea shop the previous night until she decided he wasn't coming. Figuring he had fallen asleep, he had worked all day. Knew he was stressed out too lately, worried he wasn't taking good care of himself. So really she wasn't mad, she just hoped he was okay. Besides it's not as if they wouldn't see each other today anyway, so she figured he'd give her an explanation and they'd just reschedule their date as they usually did on similar nights. Not as if she hadn't fallen asleep on nights of planned outings before.

Besides it gave them each a little more time to run away from the truth.

“Oh yes of course, it's always best to talk about such big decisions, I will advise you, just to make sure that whatever choice you do make, that it is absolutely what you want to do,” the doctor replied in agreement a somewhat more serious tone than before. It was always best to reach out to loved ones in such a situation, it was always better to have some support no matter the choice decided. “And never forget you always have a choice if you ultimately decide this isn't what you wish, there are many options just as there are many people to help if you wish to go through with it, I promise whatever choice, you never have to go through it alone.”

“Yes, thank you,” Katara agreed with a quick nod, she found the advice reassuring. Even if she still was no where near a cohesive thought on what option she wished to go through. Knowing she would have to think about it, she just hoped she would be able to figure it out herself. Without worrying her friends and family. They had enough to deal with, they didn't need this mess on top it. That and she was absolutely positive Aang might actually just abandon them again in a fit of rage if he found out she was pregnant, with Zuko's child.

Oh yea she did not want to cross that bridge yet.

Maybe if they got out of Ba Sing Se, she'd think about telling him that bit of information. But for now she'd focus on just getting a handle on everything. Try to fix this mess that they had managed to wiggle themselves into and hope they found some positive way out. Something that didn't destroy friendships or lives in the process. And hope the news wouldn't travel where it wasn't supposed to. Realizing quickly the danger of the situation they had found themselves in. She let out a deep breath, still she would just have to think, stay calm and think rationally.

She would figure this out.

Katara stayed and talked with the doctor a little longer, getting all information needed before she had to go. Not wanting to take all the poor woman's time, sure she had many other people to see. Though she was very thankful for all of the advice and to just find out for sure. Seeing an actual doctor was good, that she never disagreed on, she just knew what she was going to say. And she was right. Deciding to just head home for now, maybe do some grocery shopping on the way. She had to pass through the market anyway, maybe she'd stop by the tea shop and reschedule their date. Or at least get an affirmation to why he missed their date last night.

****

“Master Iroh, can I ask you a question?” Toph spoke up as she fiddled with a pai-sho tile between her fingers. Contemplating her next move while she listened to her friend prattle around the not quite open shop. But pai-sho was better played before it got super busy, and she was partly waiting for Katara. Just having a hunch she'd show up with Zuko, figuring they were together, since princey wasn't around at the moment. She wanted to see if she could perhaps weasel anything out about Katara's doctor appointment.

Of course she already knew she was right, but she wanted confirmation.

“I will do my best to answer,” Iroh replied with a small nod as he moved to help ready the shop for opening. Moving his piece when he walked by. “Something troubling you?”

“No, not really,” Toph mumbled with a shrug leaning her head against her fist, letting her silky bangs fall in her face. “Do you ever miss your family? Like your brother, or father and mother?” she asked tilting her head in his direction.

A curiosity she had been trying to quell, knowing it was probably a rude question, but with all the secret baby nonsense lately, she had been thinking. Thinking of families, her own family, and hated to admit there were days she missed her mother and father. With as overbearing as they were, and as miserable as she was, she still loved them. And a part of her understood they loved her, they just didn't really know her. Or really like the real her. They preferred the sniveling fragile cry baby. And it still made her angry when she thought back to it, how upset she had made them, when she was trying to be honest. But she couldn't find it in her to hate them and lately she found herself missing them. Wondering if they were okay, knowing she left without warning, wondering if they were worried or missed her at all.

She just wasn't sure what to really do about it.

Iroh was silent, pausing in his steps at the question, catching him off guard. Unsure what he had been expecting, probably anything but this unprompted question. Curious to what may have brought such a question to Toph. Honestly he wasn't too sure how to answer, it was something he had never thought about, at least not for a very long time. But he knew he probably placated himself with taking care of Zuko, making sure he at least lived another day. A part of himself had to admit he was probably using that as an excuse, excuse to ignore the pain that still lingered. Though he did love his nephew, just as he loved his niece and wished to see both have better futures set than the paths they seemed born on. He let out a heavy sigh, stroking his beard in thought as he lingered back to his friend.

“What brings such a heavy topic?” he asked back curious watching as she contemplated her move, though he noted she didn't seem as focused on their game today.

Toph shrugged as she flicked her piece across tiles. “Just curious, I guess, family's come up a lot more lately,” she answered with a disinterested grimace. “All this secret baby stuff, I guess, I was just thinking about my parents, and I don't know I was wondering if it's bad that I don't miss them as much as I should, or not that I don't miss them, but I think, I'm still kind of angry, but not...” she tried to explain but found her words absent. Unable to grasp the correct words to describe the feeling, only hoping Iroh would understand. He seemed much more versed in such topics.

“Ah, I see, well I believe it's understandable to feel such conflicting emotions, it's only natural,” Iroh replied with a small nod as he looked over the game board, contemplating his own move. “I think everyone at some point in their life misses their parents, even if they may not have been the best, or miss them with the best intentions, it's hard to really sever a familial bond once it's created.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Toph agreed with a small nod of her own though truthfully she didn't fully understand. She guessed the gist of it and assumed she agreed. It was hard not to miss her parents, hard to cut her ties fully. Because she still loved them just as she did love her friends. She just wished they could love her, the real her. Not the frilly dressed up her. “So do you miss them?”

“In a sense, yes, it would be a lie to say I do not miss my family to an extent,” Iroh answered the best he could. It was not a lie he missed the days before everything went wrong. A part of him some days wished he had never grown to see past the arrogance of their nation. Wondered if it would help the ache in his heart. The scar on his past. But he knew better, knew nothing good would had ever come from such a time. “There are days I suppose I do miss my brother, or perhaps I miss the days before he decided to become a power hungry warlord to far to be saved, just as some days I do miss my father but I know he got a fate just for his crimes.”

“You really think there's no hope for him?” Toph asked curious hearing the odd choice of words, the anger in them. Though she had to note there was a sense of pain stung deep in the words. An ache she couldn't place.

“I believe if he is not stopped then this world will do nothing but burn until even he is turned to ash in his own glory,” Iroh answered with a stern steely tone. Not an ounce of hesitation on his words because he knew the longer Ozai ruled the longer he would burn the world. Longer he would fuel his ego with an insatiable lust for power and death. “Maybe a long time ago I would have liked to believe there was a way to help, but I know now, there is no help for a man as bent as he is, if he hasn't learned better by now then I know it would be pointless to try.”

It was hard for Iroh to find empathy for his younger brother. Perhaps at most he pitied the poor excuse of a man. Pity that he never could appreciate the better things in life. Let himself grow corrupt for power. A man who would burn his own son, harm his own family, because he thought it was right. No Iroh could not reason with his brother's logic. Just as he could never forgive how callous he could be. Remembering the sting when he had first learned his brother's intentions during that Agni Kai all those years ago. Knowing full well if it hadn't been for Ursa his brother would have murdered his own son without remorse. And that was a crime Iroh would never forgive. He knew the pain of loosing a child, and he wished it to no one. So just to think his brother had been ready to take the life of his own, made Iroh angry in a way he had not felt in many, many years.

If Iroh had been a crueler man he was sure he would have challenged his brother to an Agni Kai himself. But alas he chose to focus elsewhere. Let the anger go and let fate punish his brother's sins.

Toph nodded a little in agreement. She wondered what twinkle-toes would say to such an idea. Knowing he always loved giving second chances, and the whole no killing thing. Really she was starting to wonder what his idea was to stop the firelord at this point was. Sit down and offer him a tea-party? Positive that would end with all of their deaths. Letting out a small sigh as she moved her next piece.

“I guess that makes sense,” Toph mumbled leaning her head in her arms, mostly leaning against the table as she hunched in her chair. One leg bent under her while the other rested on the floor. Waiting for him to make his next move. “Do you think we can stop him?”

“Of course, especially with the young avatar on your side, I believe you can stop things before it is too late,” Iroh answered without hesitation. He truly believed this war could be stopped, more now than ever. It would be foolish to give up hope when they had all come so far. “It's best to just hold onto any hope you may find, and remember you can still enjoy the life around you while you can, you're still young,” he added with a small boastful laugh as he moved his game piece.

“Well maybe I can beat you by then!” Toph laughed in agreement as she realized he had made a quick end to their game. She had gotten better but alas he still seemed to beat her, even after she had managed to beat Zuko at least twice. Sure one was a little out of pity but it totally counted. He was the best out of the group of them, though Sokka actually proved to be a tough opponent too. “I'd love to see you beat Sokka at this game, he kicks my butt so much.”

Iroh chuckled at the defeated huff from the young girl. “Well you have plenty of time to practice, nothing great is done in a day,” he mused with a small sagely nod. “And I'm always free for a fun game of pai-sho, I think it would certainly be interesting, he does seem like a smart young man.”

“Yea when he's not thinking about meat or his boomerang,” Katara cut in with a snicker not passing on the chance to mock her brother a little. Offering a smile and wave as she walked over to the pair. “Having a fun game?”

“He kicked my butt,” Toph huffed with a roll of her eyes. “A surprise I know.”

“Aww come on, you'll win one day I'm sure, I believe in you,” Katara assured with a small laugh at Toph's dramatics. Shaking her head lightly looking around the near empty shop, seeing the only ones there appeared to be Toph and Master Iroh. Brows furrowing a little, that was odd. She was sure Zuko had work today, he would have told her if he hadn't surely. He usually did. “Where's Zuko?”

“Is he not with you?” Toph asked quirking a brow at the odd question. They had both assumed Zuko would show up with Katara. Lose one and you'd find both usually.

Katara shook her head, eyes flicking back to them. “No, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon, he had to go back to work,” she answered crossing her arms, shifting some of the groceries in the process. “We were supposed to hang out but he never showed, I figured he fell asleep, I thought he'd be here.”

“I assumed he had spent the night with you again to be honest, he was gone by the time I had returned home,” Iroh replied calmly trying not to panic too much. Realizing his nephew was appearing to be missing. He had just assumed he had spent the night where he usually did when he was gone all night. With his girlfriend. Trying to stay calm, even though it was proving harder done than said, knowing how much of a hot-head his nephew was; only worried he had gotten into something stupid. Again. “I haven't seen him all morning.”

“Well maybe he's at the house?” Toph offered up though she wasn't quite sure she believed herself. She was just throwing the option out there sensing the spike of panic in both of her friends. “Maybe he went there looking for you or something?”

Katara nodded quickly at the suggestion, not wanting to throw the idea out. Not wanting to worry or panic. All the bad ideas running through her head realizing they had no idea where Zuko was. Anything was really possible. He could have gotten arrested by the Dai Li, held captive in some secret jail they'd never find, or he was hurt somewhere, gotten into a bad fight because he's stupid sometimes, maybe just caught up in something he couldn't get out off. She didn't know and she really didn't want to think about any of the options. Desperately hoping he'd be back at the house waiting with Aang and Sokka.

“It's worth checking!” Katara agreed quickly with a swift nod. “He has to be somewhere surely, maybe he's visiting friends or something,” she rambled as she turned on her heel to head back out. She just wished he was okay. Or well sure she knew he was more than capable of handling himself, but truthfully she wished he wasn't up to something stupid.

Toph stood up quickly when Katara began to head back out, sensing her growing panic. “I'll come with you, easier to look with more than one person, or well sort of anyway,” she added as she quickly helped pick up their game before hurrying after Katara. “Don't worry Master Iroh we'll find him, and make sure to tell him he's late for work!” she called back to him over her shoulder before she left after Katara.

“I just hope he's not doing something stupid,” Iroh sighed with a shake of his head. Only his nephew would do something stupid as go missing. Surely now was not the time. He prayed to the spirits to at least keep him alive. He had thought Zuko had gotten past this nonsense. He had hoped at least.

****

“ _Sooo_ , how was your doctor's appointment?” Toph asked as she caught up to Katara. Not quite running but they weren't exactly walking either. “Anything fun?” she prodded out of curiosity even if she knew she was probably poking the platypus-bear so to speak.

“Is now really the time for this Toph?” Katara sighed catching quick to the implication behind the cheeky question. Honestly not too surprised she'd bring it up but she hoped she would ignore it, at least until after they found their missing friend. It was bad enough missing Appa, now they were missing Zuko.

_What was next? The earth king?_

Toph snorted a little at the curt answer, rolling her eyes. “Can't fault me for being curious,” Toph mused on a small laugh. “I'm just a concerned friend wanting to know how you are, I didn't realize it was a bad thing.”

“Stop being a smart ass,” Katara scolded quickly at the smart response. “I'm fine, it was fine okay, that's all you need to know,” she added with a heavy sigh knowing Toph wouldn't just let it go, even if it really was not the time. They had so many other things to worry about than an unplanned pregnancy.

That she still wasn't sure how to deal with.

“Okay, okay, I was just wondering,” Toph huffed holding her hands up in surrender feigning a pout. “Wondering if you learned anything good or not?”

Katara stopped dead in her tracks hearing the smug tone in her words. Eyeing the young girl as she turned to face her, crossing her arms. Was she surprised? No. Was she annoyed? Yes. The chance of Toph keeping her mouth shut about it was about the same chance as the firelord dying in his sleep. She let out a deep breath.

“What do you know?” Katara asked as calmly as she could pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I know you're most likely pregnant and just learned or you've been trying to hide it,” Toph answered with a simple shrug turning to face Katara, mimicking her pose. She wasn't really intending to annoy Katara, she was honestly just curious. And knew Katara wouldn't talk about it anywhere near the others. At least not honestly. Letting out a breath, shrugging her shoulders. “And I know you wouldn't have answered around the others, I guess, I'm just curious to what your plan is? Are you and Sparky going to run off or something?”

Katara blinked a little at the odd question, more so realizing it wasn't her usual snarky tone. There seemed to be, a small sense of sorrow, or perhaps fear. It was odd. Not like her usual self confident boasting. She shook her head quickly, she felt bad for making Toph even ponder such a thing. Truthfully she knew she would never just abandon her friends, not like this. Pregnant or not. She made a commitment and she was going to see it through to the end.

She'd just have to figure out how to work around everything else.

“Of course not Toph, you don't have to worry about that,” Katara assured calmly with a small sigh. Letting out a breath of frustration, letting it subside for the moment. Now wasn't the time to let her emotions get the best of her. “Look, I'm still not really sure about what I want to do about that very unplanned surprise, but you don't have to worry about it, okay, just please, promise me you won't tell anyone else?”

“I won't tell anyone, I know that's something you have to do, I just wanted to know,” Toph assured with a quick nod. She wasn't entirely stupid, she knew it was news that wasn't hers to give. It was something that Katara had to do. She just, well being honest, she had been a little worried. Worried that Katara would leave them, find happiness somewhere else. “But um, I guess, I'm here if you want to talk about anything? I dunno what I can do about anything but, well we are friends,” she tried to offer something, though she knew Katara probably wouldn't believe her. Granted she had never been one for helping, but Katara helped her out a lot, she guessed she'd offer something in return.

Katara let out a small laugh at the bashful offer, patting Toph's shoulder gently. She appreciated the sweet gesture. “It's okay Toph, thank you though,” she replied gently. It was nice to see Toph not just using this information to be a brat, and it was a nice to know she could talk if she wanted. But she didn't want to bog Toph down with her own nonsense. She was twelve she didn't need Katara's problems. “I appreciate it, but really you don't need to worry about it, this is my mess and I'll figure it out, you should just focus on helping Aang with his earth bending, and having some fun okay?”

Toph pouted at the small lecture with the patented mom-tone Katara had. Not that she was surprised. So she wasn't going to fight it, even if she thought Katara was babying her a little. She was just trying to be a good friend and offer whatever support she could. Granted okay she knew little to nothing about babies other than how they were made and where they come from. Or what pregnancy was like for anyone, but still, she wanted to offer something. Some support at least, trying to be a decent friend.

“Well we should also focus on finding your fake-husband too huh?” Toph retorted with a dry snicker returning to the task at hand. “You know before he does something really stupid.”

“Yes of course, that would be preferred,” Katara agreed with a small wince, only able to imagine the stupidity Zuko could have gotten into. Not that she didn't trust him, but well, going off of past events, they could all manage to get into trouble. So really nothing was too impossible. She mainly hoped they could find him before anything terrible happened.

****

Aang tried not to scowl as he slouched against the table, lazily spinning the little wooden top across. Watching as Momo tried to catch it like a bug. Trying to find some amusement but lately he found it down right hard. Still no sign of Appa and no where close to getting a word with the earth king. And then to top all of that off, he couldn't help but feel somewhat, bitter, every time Zuko came by. Which seemed frequent. Incredibly frequent in the past few weeks. Honestly he was trying not to let it bother him. Give him a chance, sure they could be friends.

But, he couldn't help the small burning awful feeling that erupted every day he watched Zuko fawn over Katara. They were almost inseparable and it was annoying. He couldn't help but feel as though he had missed something. Unsure when Katara had grown so seemingly close with Zuko. Of all people. It was worse than Jet. Trying his hardest just to cling to the idea there was nothing between them. As they so often told them. To just believe those hopeful words. But it wasn't helped when Toph and Sokka decided to bring up secret babies and other nonsense. He was trying to be optimistic. Trying to focus his attention elsewhere. Not that he was doing a very good job.

Letting out an irritated huff, leaning his head in the palm of his hand. Looking across the table to Sokka, who seemed occupied with a couple new letters. One from his father and another from Suki. Which Aang could only assume held some good news at least, the invasion plan seemed to be coming along nicely. Which was at least one good thing to come out of this whole dreadful situation.

“Do you think we can trust what Zuko's friends said, about Appa?” Aang spoke up, spinning the toy top once again. Watching it lazily spin across the table, Momo frantically chasing after. Deciding to ask the question that was only growing worse with every day Appa still was missing. If he was on his way to Ba Sing Se, surely he should have been there by now. And it's not as if it was hard to miss a giant sky bison.

Sokka shrugged as he picked up his stack of papers before the flying lemur could trample all over them. He hadn't put too much thought about it. And honestly he couldn't find a reason to doubt the news, Katara trusted them, so why shouldn't they at least give it a shot. Though he was quick to note the absence of Katara in Aang's question, leaning the blame towards the firebender. The firebender who he was trying to compete with for Katara's affection. And if Sokka had a say, he would say Aang was on the loosing end of that battle.

“Why shouldn't we?” Sokka asked back calmly, eyes skimming over his father's letter. It was nice to hear he was doing well, learning he and the rest of their group were heading back from the north, making their way towards chameleon bay. Good news. “Katara trusts them.”

“What if it's just a big hoax? Like a scam or something, to trick us into something,” Aang offered with a half of a shrug. Perhaps he was just grasping at straws but there was just a feeling. Something in his gut telling him, something was wrong. “Like what if they're in cahoots with Zuko, and it's all an elaborate trap to turn us into the firelord and end it all?”

Sokka let out a sigh at the wide stretch. Unsure if he was spending too much time around Toph, picking up on weird theories. Setting his letters back on the table to turn his attention towards the sulking avatar. Not surprised by the accusation, but he had a feeling something more than just Appa was bothering him.

“Aang, be honest with me, please,” Sokka replied with a small sigh looking over to the sulking boy. “This isn't really about Appa is it? Because you and I both know, if he wanted us dead, he could have killed us weeks ago.”

Aang let out a huff, face scrunching to a pout when he was called out. Sure. Sokka wasn't wrong. Maybe Aang wasn't just upset because Appa was still missing. And maybe he was reaching for something, anything to justify his unpleasant emotions towards Zuko. He hated knowing he couldn't argue Sokka's statement. It was true, Zuko had been around them now for weeks, and he acted as anything but malicious towards them. So yea if he wanted them dead, he would have weeks ago. There was no real sense to go through such wild means. But still it unnerved Aang. And he hated it because he wasn't sure what to do about it. One day he's hunting them across the world, vowing to kill him, and the next he's just buddy-buddy with them. Aang wondered if he missed something in between then and now.

“Oh come on, you can't tell me it doesn't bother you too,” Aang huffed slouching back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. “He hunted us for nearly two years! And now he's just, here, and everyone's fine with it, Katara's fine with it...” he grumbled a heated hiss to his words.

“You know you're going to have to get over this someday right?” Sokka retorted leaning his head against his fist. Used to the twelve-year-old's temper tantrums. But he wasn't going to get mad about it. He knew it had been bothering Aang since Zuko showed up, but he wouldn't deny it was annoying. The constant jealousy that just seeped off of him. “And yes, you're right, I may not be one hundred percent happy about the way things have developed, but I'm not going to police my sister about who she chooses to like, and you brewing in jealousy isn't going to help you feel any better.”

“I'm not jealous!” Aang defended with a bellowing snap, face tinting red in a mix of frustration and embarrassment for such an accusation. “Besides they aren't even together, there's nothing for me to be jealous about, it's you and Toph that keep bothering her about the stupid secret relationship nonsense...”

“Aang, it's okay to be jealous but look, you can't let it consume you,” Sokka sighed with a shake of his head. Aang would have to learn someday. Things didn't always go the way you wanted. And you had to accept it. Just another part of growing up. Sokka had learned that years ago. And yes he was still a little apprehensive about the relationship of his sister and Zuko, but he knew it wasn't his place to argue it. From what he could see Zuko made Katara happy, a kind of happy Sokka hadn't seen his sister exhibit in many years. So he couldn't protest it too much. “Sometimes things don't always go your way, you have to accept that, it's a part of growing up.”

“But why him!” Aang exasperated throwing his arms out in frustration. He didn't understand it. Even if they were more than friends he didn't understand how. Or why. “He's tried killing us, he doesn't even know Katara, so how can they be anything!”

“Do you know Katara?” Sokka shot back dryly unphased by the burst of anger. It was better to let it out now than to see him throw an avatar-state tantrum. That was scary enough once he didn't need another, there was no way the could afford to fix the house and half of the upper district. But he didn't falter with his question, looking back at the young avatar. Wondering if Aang could claim if he really knew Katara. Beyond the falsities, the pleasantries she often played. How much of who he knew was the real Katara and how much was the infatuation living in his mind?

“Of course I know Katara!” Aang protested quickly looking back at his friend aghast by the question alone. Of course he knew Katara. They had been traveling together for almost two years by now. How could he not know Katara? What kid of question was that anyway? She was smart, caring, kind, beautiful and a master water bender. Seriously he didn't understand. “If anything I know her better than Zuko!”

Sokka wanted to argue with him but had a feeling it would be useless. Shaking his head lightly deciding to let that matter go. He would learn eventually there was more to relationships than that of face values. But he did not want to delve into it with Aang, sure he would do what he usually did and not really listen. Or well he listened but selectively. Only really deciding to go with things he liked to hear. Besides their time for conversation seemed to be cut short when the front door opened and closed signaling the return of his sister and friends. Turning to look, half expecting to see Katara, Toph and Zuko as usual but honestly surprised only to see his sister and Toph. A little frazzled but nothing worse than usual.

“Something wrong?” Sokka asked as he moved to take the groceries from his sister to help. “How was your appointment this morning?” he added as he took the bags from her, skimming through them out of curiosity. And mostly wondering if she got any meat while she was out.

“No, or well maybe,” Katara answered the first question, letting her brother take the bags, following him into the kitchen to help put them away. “It was fine, I'm healthy so you don't have to worry anymore okay?”

Sokka eyed her at the particular choice of words. Both answering his question but still seeming to avoid the real question. But he wasn't about to question her about the matter, not around Aang anyway. Not when he was this annoyed. Simply shrugging as he helped his sister, happy to know she wasn't dying. That was indeed good news.

“That's good, just a stomach bug huh, so then what's gotten you two frazzled?” Sokka asked back out of curiosity. Peeking back towards the other two, seeing Toph run off into the house. Listening to her open every door along the way. As if she was looking for something.

“Zuko's not here,” Toph announced as she stepped back into the common room.

“We could have told you that,” Aang replied curtly with a roll of his eyes. As if it was an obvious statement. “We haven't seen him since the other day.”

“Is he not with you guys?” Sokka questioned raising a brow as they finished taking care of the groceries. “Did something happen to him? What's going on?”

“We don't know,” Katara admitted unable to hide the worry laced in her words, wringing her hands together as she stood beside her brother. Unsure what to do or what to make of it. She had desperately been hoping they would have found him here. Her mind spiraling in a thousand different directions, biting her thumb trying not to panic. “He's missing.”

“His Uncle hasn't seen him since last night,” Toph explained with a small nod of agreement. “We kind of hoped he was here, but he's not.”

“Didn't you meet up with him last night?” Sokka asked looking over at his quickly panicking sister. “He has to be somewhere.”

“Maybe he went back to the firenation,” Aang scoffed under his breath, not really hiding any of the contempt that leeched off every word. “Had enough playing goody-goody and decided to go spill our secrets to the firelord for his stupid honor.”

Katara scowled at the snippy tone and absurd accusation. “Aang don't say something so cruel,” she scolded quickly, not taking a second to even ponder the possibility. That certainly could not be the truth. Knowing Zuko wouldn't abandon them like that. He promised her and she trusted him to keep his word. “There has to be a better answer, Zuko wouldn't do that.”

“Why not?” Aang shot back with a grimace of a scowl. He wasn't going to throw out the idea of the man who had hunted them for years, betraying them all and running home. It sounded exactly like something he would do. It was the fire lord's son they were talking about after all. “He hunted us for years, how can we not at least question his motives? And suddenly vanishing? Not a word to any of us, even you?” he added with a hiss, give a vague gesture over Katara.

“Because I just know Zuko wouldn't do that to us,” Katara defended adamantly trying to keep the anger from her tongue. Trying to keep her panic to a minimum. Not let Aang's doubts fog her mind. Just stay positive, she told herself. There just had to be a reasonable answer for Zuko's sudden disappearance. She was positive he had to be somewhere, she just hoped he was somewhere safe. “He wouldn't abandon us like this, so there just has to be something else.”

“Look guys,” Sokka interjected holding up his hands in surrender, taking a step between the two. Looking over his friends, not wanting to all just stand there and bicker. It wouldn't get them anywhere. “Standing here arguing isn't going to help any of us, so let's all take a breath and think, calmly.”

“Snoozles is right, arguing won't make Sparky appear,” Toph agreed with a nod. “So instead how about we go look for him, Katara you said you were supposed to see him last night, where?”

Katara blinked a little at the question, letting her anger calm down for a moment. Giving a small shrug. “I don't know if it will help, we usually just meet up at the tea-shop,” she answered with wave of her hand. She wasn't sure how that was supposed to help narrow anything down, he had never made it to the tea shop last night.

“Okay, and you said he never showed,” Toph added hands on her hips. “So if you hadn't seen him and his Uncle said he went to meet you, then our best choice is to assume he had to have vanished between his house and the tea shop right?”

“So basically anywhere in Ba Sing Se?” Aang huffed unamused by the observation, certainly not finding it helpful. If he had been missing the whole night, it gave him the whole night to venture anywhere. Surely he'd be as easy to find as Appa apparently. “I'm starting to hate this stupid city,” he grumbled. “Next thing we know we all go missing!”

Sokka let out a sigh at the outburst, rolling his eyes having no need to baby a tantrum. “Look what Toph is saying, is that it's a start, somewhere to look,” he corrected calmly as he moved to pull on his shoes. “Who knows if we're lucky maybe we'll find Appa while we're at it,” he grumbled taking no effort in trying to hide the sarcasm on his words.

Honestly he was equally tired of their friends going missing.

“Hey at least if we look together, we hopefully won't go missing,” Toph snarked on a laugh as he yanked Aang up from his spot. “So stop pouting twinkle toes and lets go already, you can sulk later.”

Aang let out a frustrated sigh as he was yanked along. He thought this little rescue mission was going to be a waste of time. Half believing that Zuko had just left them. Returned to the firenation. Ready to spill all their secrets in some vain attempt for whatever he was looking for. Honor or something. He was just getting tired of this stupid city, this whole damn war truthfully. He half regretted ever even coming to Ba Sing Se at this point. They had found nothing and kept running in circles. He swore to the spirits they better find something good before he just stormed the earth king's palace his damned self and demanded answers.

“If we manage to find him can we at least have sweet buns with dinner?” Aang asked as he followed his friends out the door. “Something good to come out of today.”

“Sure Aang, I promise,” Katara agreed looking back over her shoulder at the sulking avatar. “But you'll have to eat all of your vegetables too.”

“Is that an only Aang rule or all apply?” Sokka asked for clarification as the small band of friends hurried their way to hopefully find their missing friends.

“All, no deals,” Katara answered curtly before any of them could even try to weasel out of it. “You too Toph.”

“Aww,” Toph and Sokka grimaced in agreement at the inarguable condition.

Toph grimaced at the thought, nudging Sokka lightly with her elbow. “If we're lucky and find Zuko maybe she'll forget about the vegetable conditions by dinner,” she whispered holding her hand up to help muffle it from Katara.

“We can dream,” Sokka sighed in agreement with a nod.

****

The group of friends hurried to find their missing companion. Scouring every street and alley from the middle ring to the outer wall. All in hopes of finding anything. Though it seemed like an eternity perhaps a couple hours at best passed before they agreed to split into pairs, in hopes to cover more ground. Sokka and Aang took to searching the rest of the middle ring, Aang deciding to use his glider for some advantage while Sokka scoured the ground. Katara, Toph and Momo deciding to check the lower ring market and housing area, just in case they had missed something. The four seeming to agree that they were not going to go home until they found something, anything.

Katara let out a sigh of defeat as she stopped to take a breath, finding it was exhausting running around the city. Though she was sure being two months pregnant wasn't helping her case. Swearing they had checked everywhere by now. Going so far to even check in with her friends, in the small chance perhaps Zuko was visiting any of them. Though she chose her words carefully not wanting to drag any of them into their mess when it came up bust. It was as if he vanished from thin air. There was nothing.

“Are you doing okay?” Toph asked as they came to a pause in their search. “Maybe we should call it a day, we've looked everywhere, I don't sense him either, but it's super crowded too,” she grumbled with pout.

Katara shook her head taking a breath. “No, I'm fine, just need a rest for a moment,” she answered with a wave of her hand. She didn't really want to give up, she had a feeling they'd have to find something. They couldn't give up. “You can go catch up with Sokka and Aang, see if they've found anything, I'll catch up.”

“What? Are you sure?” Toph asked slightly surprised since they had agreed not to split up, due to everyone seemingly going missing every time they did. And she wasn't quite sure how she would explain that she lost a pregnant woman in the middle of Ba Sing Se to the other two. Positive that wouldn't go well.

“Yea, I'll be fine, promise,” Katara assured, she didn't want to slow Toph down. “I just have one more place I want to check, not far.”

Toph pouted as she contemplated what to do. It would be helpful to find their friends, in the slim chance they were having better luck. Sure they couldn't be too far, and they could always run back if it was an emergency. She nodded a little not going to argue, Katara could handle herself she knew that.

“Alright but scream if you're in trouble,” Toph relented before turning to head off to find their other friends. “Don't loose her Momo or I'll tell twinkle-toes!”

Katara snorted at the demand towards the lemur, petting Momo lightly when he rested on her shoulders. Watching Toph until she disappeared down another street. Not too worried about her making it to their friends, knowing she'd probably just rock punch anyone who tried to get in her way. Shaking her head lightly turning to head down the street, wanting to check a few more nooks and crannies. Remembering all the best hiding spots they used when they decided to play hide and seek. Trying to not let her mind wander and stay focused on the task at hand.

“Hm?” Katara mumbled as abruptly jumped from her shoulders. Flying off down a small adjacent alley way. Quickly following suit curious to what had the lemur distracted, wondering briefly if perhaps it was just the others. Their paths crossing, it wasn't impossible. Or maybe hoping it was something that helped them find their missing friends.

Following the lemur until he seemed to pause in an open empty area behind some of the residential buildings. Hearing the bustle of the busy market place not too far off. Though Katara didn't let it distract her as she walked over to Momo who appeared to have found something. A bug she suspected, letting out a small dejected sigh.

“Find some lunch did you?” she half laughed before she felt her heart drop immediately the moment she saw the trinket in the lemur's paws. The sunlight glinting off of the jeweled eye, the hint of gold now covered in lemur drool. “What did you find Momo?” she asked as if he would answer, holding out a hand for the small trinket as she knelt down.

She wasn't sure how far her heart could sink noticing Momo had landed in a cracked piece of earth. Knowing the shape and size of the paw had to be made by Appa. Knowing no other creature that could leave an imprint like that. Taking the small jade trinket when it was plopped into her hand. Half hoping she was wrong but alas, she knew she wasn't. Looking down at the small bracelet that appeared to be lost. A little jade koi with sapphire eyes, and a now slightly chipped fin. The red thread appearing singed and tattered, assuming that is what caused it to rip.

Zuko was here.

And so was Appa.

She bit her lip trying not to let her mind wander too far. Aang's pessimistic comments making their way to the forefront as she stared at the two closest pieces of evidence they had found. Half wondering if Zuko had taken Appa and abandoned them. Half hoping she was wrong on that idea. Perhaps he was trying to help, got caught up at the wrong time. But then again she wondered if he did, why couldn't he have come to them. They could have thought of something. This surely didn't have to happen.

“Katara!”

Katara had to hold back her disgust as she was snapped from her thoughts. By possibly the very last person she wished for. Taking a hard breath before she stood back up, letting Momo rest back on her shoulders. Turning to face the intrusion. Feeling her blood run cold seeing Jet show his stupid face again. Unable to hide the scowl that etched itself into her face, holding tight to the broken trinket in her hand. Trying to remain as calm as she could watching him walk towards her. A smile on his face as if he was happy to see her.

“I'm glad I found you,” Jet proclaimed as he made his way towards her. “I've been looking everywhere for you.”

Katara was trying her hardest not to throw up or just freeze him solid with every step he took.

Trying.

More so seeing as he seemed to have forgotten the incident nearly two months ago. As if he hadn't held her against her will and threatened Zuko without remorse. To act as if nothing had ever happened at all.

Truly Jet made her sick.

Wanting nothing more than to never see him again. Cursing him for the displeasure of having to even see him again at all. Detesting that he kept having the need to pop back up again. Especially when she certainly didn't wish to see him. Wishing he'd get the hint and leave her alone once and for all. To just leave and disappear out of her life once and for all. Burn in the depths of hell if he wished. Taking a deep breath to regain her control, to keep the anger at bay.

_Just keep him a safe distance away_ , she told herself standing straighter. Keeping her face set to an even cold scowl turning her gaze straight again. Never again would she let him see her quiver. Never again would he get to see her falter. He had no right to that part of herself. Taking another breath, smoothing out some wrinkles in her dress before she decided to ignore him, turning to leave before he had the chance to come any closer.

“Leave me alone,” Katara seethed coldly her eyes focused ahead of her, having no need to grace him the pleasure of her attention. She had more important things to do. Almost hugging the wall of the alley way, picking up her pace but not full on running, just trying to keep as much space between them as possible. Not wanting to run and make a scene, but she wasn't going to leisurely stroll either. “Never speak to me again.”

“Wait Katara, please, I want to apologize,” Jet spoke quickly as he hurried after her, reaching out to her. Grabbing her wrist before she disappeared again. He just wanted her to listen to him, to just understand. He had changed, understanding what he had tried to do to the village was wrong. The freedom fighters were wrong. He knew that now, they were trying to do better. But he needed her to listen to him. “Just listen to me please.”

Katara wanted to scream when he grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand straight out of shock alone. A surge of panic running down her spine, her heart jumping to her throat. Pounding loud as she tried to think of a way out. Feeling as if time stopped in that very instant. Feeling like that stupid fifteen year old all over again as she felt his grip tighten, nearly dragging her back to him. Trying her hardest to keep her feet cemented away from him. Wincing feeling the burn of his hand wringing her wrist, flesh twisting in his calloused grip, she truly wished to rip his arm off that very instant. Every incident with Jet flashing before her eyes in the brief instant that felt like eternity. But her voice was frozen in her lungs. Mouth falling dry with every scream she wished to exhale. An unspoken rage burning in the back of her throat. Angry that he thought he could _just_ apologize. That he dared to even touch her again. To act like nothing had happened.

That he hadn't _hurt_ her.

That he could just say sorry and that... what... that they could be _friends_.

_Ha!_

The thought alone almost made her laugh. And maybe if she wasn't simultaneously looking for a way out and boiling mad she might have laughed. Laughed at the gall he had to act like nothing had ever happened at all. That nearly drowning the village was her only issue with him at the moment. And not the fact he had forced himself on her when she never wanted it, snuffed out her choice and stole something she'd never get back. Then had the gall to show back up and threaten one of her actual friends. Going so far to hold a sword to his throat, and managing an injury (though small and kind of his own fault but still). Truly it made her want to vomit. To boil the foolish excuse of a man alive if she could. But she refused to back down now. Refused to let the fear strangle her heart out. Refused to shed a single tear for him. He'd taken enough from her. He was not worth her tears.

Never again would she give him the chance to steal her voice.

She was not the stupid fifteen year old anymore.

Gritting her teeth to bite back a growl as she glared back at him. Refusing to lower her icy gaze as she yanked his arm off of her with probably more force than she needed. But she refused to even give him a sliver of a chance of hurting her again. To steal her voice or choice. To let her trust him only for him to shatter it in cold blood. As if an angry fire burned inside her, keeping her icy glare on him as he stumbled back. Half enjoying the flash of fear that blinked across his face. Anger twisting in her gut as she remembered everything he had done to her. Refusing to let him do it again. Refusing to give him the chance to hurt someone else. For once acting on pure impulse, letting her rage get the better of her. Willing herself all the strength she could muster into the best punch she could give the ignorant bastard. He wasn't even worth her wasting the energy to use her bending. Knowing it wouldn't be as cathartic as it was in the instant her fist met his face. The look of fear and shock she would savor until she learned to let him die from her mind once and for all.

“Never touch me again!” Katara almost screamed, voice cracking as she watched him stumble back, chest heaving with heated labored breaths. Ignoring the sting of her knuckles. If she had a fire in her soul smoke was sure to come out with every contraction of her lungs. Anger and disgust dripping off every word that broke through the heavy air in her lungs. “Don't you ever think you can apologize for what you've done!”

“Just listen to me, please,” Jet seethed back almost desperately a hand cupping his now bruising eye. Returning the angry glare. He just wanted her to listen, not slug him in the face. Just wanting to apologize for past misdeeds, he thought she'd want that. But apparently not. “I want to apologize, I've changed.”

****

Sokka held out a quick arm to stop Aang and Toph before they all barged into the irate situation. All three of them screeching to a sudden halt as they came upon the off street where they had found Katara. It was easy to follow his sister's shrill shouting. At first he panicked, worried she had gotten mixed up in something. Or someone tried to do something to her. But his panic faded momentarily as they came upon the scene, putting away his boomerang once more seeing it was, sadly, not needed. Seeing his sister let her anger get the better of her as she berated the poor excuse of a man. Hearing the pain drenched on her words, seeing the slight quiver in her shoulders as she tried to just stand straight. And as much as he wanted to run over and intervene between them. As much as he wanted to let Jet get properly acquainted with boomerang, he couldn't. This wasn't his battle to fight at the moment.

It was Katara's.

They had no right to get between them. And honestly it was almost cathartic to see his sister muster all her strength with a great punch, though he noted her form could use some work. But he knew Jet deserved every ounce of that punch. Unable to hide the snicker hearing the impact of her fist against his face. Deserved every ounce of his sister's anger. Just as she deserved to let him feel her anger. Deserved the chance to let it out, confront the monster. The chance to move on.

“We have to stop them!” Aang protested as he was thrown to a quick halt. Almost falling on his ass from the force of Sokka's quick interjection. “This isn't right.”

“No, trust me, he deserved that,” Sokka stated calmly looking down at Aang, though his face was anything but his usual cheerful self. Knowing the young boy wouldn't understand the pain Katara was facing. He had no right to know either. “We will wait,” he stated with a steely tone, more of an elderly brother demand than an option.

“But Sokka,” Aang tried to protest before he felt Toph rest a hand on his shoulder. Head snapping to her, seeing her shake her head. “We shouldn't let her just hit him, it's not right, no matter what he did we should hear him out.”

After all Jet said he had changed, shouldn't they give him the benefit of the doubt. To at least just hear what he had to say. They shouldn't just write him off all together. They hadn't seen him in nearly two years by now, so who's to say he hadn't changed. They let Zuko in their little group for crying out loud! Round face falling to a scowl seeing Sokka's look of disapproval. How could he stand there and let this happen? He wanted to stop the fight, wasn't he the avatar anyway? That's what he should do. Stop stupid fights.

“Look Twinkle-toes, we should just listen to Sokka,” Toph sighed not wanting to argue feeling her companion's anger. Half listening to the ongoing argument ahead of them. She could tell by the cold tone of Sokka's voice that this was serious. Whatever Katara was going through was not something they should meddle with. “Katara can take care of herself.”

****

“You're nothing but an arrogant bastard,” Katara snarled burning rage coating her tongue. Fists gripped at her sides as she tried her hardest not to punch Jet again. Never even seeming to notice the three new spectators. Solely focused on the excuse of a human before her. “There is nothing in all of this world and the spirits that could make me believe _you've_ changed, after everything you've done,” she hissed between her teeth venom lacing every word, cutting an angry arm through the air, nearly smacking him in the face again. Icy eyes glaring at him as if she could snuff out his very soul with her anger alone.

She wished she could.

“After everything you've stolen from me, I refuse to believe any of the bile that spews from your lying mouth,” she continued sharply as she shoved him back with another forceful push. Just wanting him as far away from her space as possible. Wishing he'd just stayed down for all she cared. That he'd just disappear once and for all. Save them all the grief and pain.

“Katara please, just listen to me,” Jet pleaded on an aggravated sigh as she pushed him back again. Fists gripped at his sides. Trying to keep his own anger at bay. Just not understanding her harsh attitude, the forceful anger that seemed to encompass her. “Just calm down and listen, I came to offer help.”

“Don't tell me to calm down!” Katara snapped back having to stop herself from hitting him again. Even if she really wanted to. It clearly wasn't knocking any sense into him.

“I swear I only came to help, please!” Jet pleaded holding his hands up in surrender in any hopes it would help the burning rage she felt towards him.

Katara huffed, crossing her arms, nails digging into her flesh as she tried to keep calm. Eyes slitting to a suspicious glare at his offer of help. What kind of help was he good for? They didn't plan on mass murdering any innocent people, or mass murder in general really.

“What help can you possibly offer us?” she hissed through grit teeth. Unsure if she had gone mad to even think about entertaining his offer. Knowing she should just walk away and never speak to him again.

“I know where your bison is,” Jet answered sharply without missing a beat, pulling out a crumbled flier as if to help his case. “He's still missing right, well he's here in Ba Sing Se, I saw him!”

Katara truly hated him more in that moment than she ever had before. Looking down at the small jade trinket in her hand. Wondering if accepting his help finding Appa would help them find Zuko. Knowing he had to be involved somehow. He had to have been here. Scowling eyes snapping back to the sniveling man.

“How can we trust you?” she seethed coldly. “How can we believe this isn't a trap?”

“I swear I'm telling the truth,” Jet pleaded, just hoping to get her to believe him. “I can take you there!”

“He's telling the truth,” Toph spoke up as the trio walked over to the fighting duo. “He's not lying about it Katara, I swear.”

“If he knows where Appa is we have to at least give it a shot,” Aang added with a nod. “This is the closest we've gotten in weeks, please Katara.”

Katara bit her tongue, surely this had to be a curse from the spirits. Letting out a reluctant breath. “Fine,” she agreed curtly eyes flicking back to Jet. “Take us to where Appa is, and I swear if this is a trap, I'll kill you.”

“And if she doesn't I will,” Sokka added with equal malice as he glared at the man. Stepping between him and Katara. “Now lead the way,” he ordered shoving Jet to start walking.

And with that the group began their journey, following the shakingly trustworthy man. In the vain hope to find their missing friends. To find a step forward on their real journey. One step closer to their goal. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day i post at a reasonable time is the same day i manage to actually follow my outline  
> Seriously i outline every chapter and still end up with more than planned  
> But alas here we are, some more plot woo and baby confirmation
> 
> Also realized upon going back and rewatching for research purposes, i've forgotten some things out of order oops  
> but they're nothing major  
> I may one day go back and edit them out to fix it but who knows


	19. Jet Lag

_So much for being quick._

Zuko cursed himself as he found himself face to face with another dead end. Nothing but rock for as far as the eye could see. Cursing the stupid unending winding tunnels. Having found no less than five dead ends in the last hour. Swearing he would burn the Dai Li to a crisp for these stupid secret catacombs alone, forget stealing the bison and spying on them. _This nonsense was just down right cruel_. Honestly he wanted to know how the fuck any of them had even managed to get the bison through any of these nonsensical tunnels. Unnoticed. Either it had to be very powerful tranquilizer or a miracle. Though he guessed it was probably easier to navigate if one knew where they were going among the maze of endless rock. And it helped the Dai Li were earth benders. They could just make their path. All he could do was offer a light at best.

He was really starting to hate knowing he gave up a date with Katara for this.

Unsure how long he had been wandering these tunnels, though knowing it had been at least the night. At least. Under a day going by the whispers he heard and scrapes of light he had found among the halls. Having managed to follow the couple of members that he had seen take the bison close enough to slip down undetected. _Mostly undetected_. There was a scuffle but it hadn't been much of a thought. But he had lost sight of them not long after he had dropped down into the stupid catacombs and they had decided to take an earth bending detour. One of which he couldn't follow. Because not even all the spite in the world would allow him to learn earthbending out of nowhere. But he knew there had to be another way out, he'd just have to find it. And the bison of course.

Really he just wanted to be done with this already.

Remembering the reason he had tried to leave this stupid pursuit the longer he trudged forward on his seemingly endless mission. Dead end after dead end. Tunnel after tunnel. He could have just left this stupid life. Left the avatar and his stupid business behind him. It was annoying. Aggravating. Growing more hopeless with every new end. Surely he had enough of this nonsense. For six years he had let it consume him. Six years and he had finally started to move on.

Find something else.

Anything else.

A chance of normalcy. A lame life in the middle of a scared and cowardly city that feigned hope and safety. Sure he knew he might have grown bored eventually. Grown frustrated once again. And maybe a part of him knew he might have fallen back. Been tempted with hollow apologies and empty promises. Pretty words that would only burn again. Rolling his eyes letting out a heavy breath. But that was before he ran into her again.

Made a promise to her.

Even if it might have been under false pretenses. A game of falsities that was lined with unspoken truths. He couldn't go back to what he was before. Even if he wanted to. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Katara like that. He'd throw himself off a cliff if he ever dared to be that stupid. _If she didn't do it first_. Absentmindedly rubbing his –unknowingly to him– empty wrist as he thought back to her; as if it was hard to allow his mind to wander to Katara. If anything lately she seemed to be the only person he could think of, worried mostly. Half of him regretted not going to find her, but he once again reasoned with himself this was better for her.

_She needed the rest_. He reasoned with himself as he paused in a dark off shoot, letting a couple guards pass him by. Just knowing she would have argued with him. Argued until she won. Because that's how she was, even if he thought it would be stupid to let a sick woman sneak through the endless catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Which also reminded him they still needed to talk about that, and figure it out. Biting the inside of his cheek as the ever growing possibility made itself known again. Everything lined up with an unplanned accident the best. But he was trying his best not to jump to conclusions. Don't panic. Just breathe. Try to reason with himself all the flimsy possibilities he could be very wrong. Besides she'd promised she'd tell him if that was the case. He had to trust her. Trust her and hope everything would be okay.

And trust she might forgive him for skipping out on their date.

If he ever got out of these stupid catacombs.

Scratching at his wrist feeling the fabric itch against the scar tissue, looking down as he finally noticed his wrist felt barer than usual. But then again he hadn't taken off the silly pendant since she had tied it on. Even though he was sure she wouldn't have noticed either way, he couldn't ever seem to find the want to take it off. As sentimental as it was to admit, he liked the foolish little thing. Just another lie in their game. A sign of a false bond of marriage. It had made him laugh at one point but now he wasn't sure what to make of anything.

Glancing back behind him curious to when it might have fallen off. Logically he guessed in the scuffle so it could be anywhere between here and there. It made his heart drop looking at his barren wrist. Knowing his chance of finding it again was low. Half debating giving up his bison hunt to go and hope he could save his lost little charm. But no, he let out a breath. He couldn't risk it. As much as it hurt. He'd have to just hope he could find it after they got Appa back.

Shaking it off the best could for the moment. Returning his focus to his main task. The quicker he found the bison, the quicker he could get out of here. Knowing Appa had to be somewhere around this stupid complex and Zuko swore he wasn't leaving without him. Even if he had to go through every room of brainwashed Ju-Di's to get there. Making a small mental note that he owed Toph an apology for doubting her. They were absolutely never going to hear the end of it from her about it either. Following the distant disgruntled cries. They were faint but he knew the only beast that made those noises had to be Appa. Or something equally large. But whatever it was would hopefully help him find the missing bison and his ticket out of the stupid earthbending prison.

****

The air was thick and heavy as the group followed Jet along the back streets, nothing more than a whim of very slim trust. The usually loud hustle and bustle of Ba Sing Se falling as nothing more than dull beats against the silence that flooded over them. No one daring to even attempt idle chatter as they walked in near single file. All unsure if this was even a smart thing to do but they all had to simultaneously agree, this was the closest lead they had. So they all silently agreed there was no other option than to follow the man that had nearly drowned a village. Katara honestly didn't like this at all, but it was the closest thing they had to find their friends.

And answers. She thought still holding tight to the lost pendant as she followed in line after her brother. Knowing he was only standing between her and Jet because they both knew, she'd kill him given the slightest chance. A part of her knew her anger was misplaced frustrations. Maybe just annoyed with his presence again in general. Maybe because he was the last person she wished to see. More so when Zuko was still missing. Her mind traveling back to Aang's argument earlier that morning even when she assured herself it was impossible. Zuko wouldn't throw everything away like that. Surely. Taking a heavy breath as she forced herself to just continue. Telling herself that she couldn't speculate until they found the truth of the matter.

_No matter what it might be_.

They would just have to hope for the best, because that's all they could do at the moment. Hope and trust that this, questionable, choice was the best they could have made. Hope that they could find their missing friends and everything would work out. They couldn't think of the possibilities, get lost in the hopelessness of the bigger picture. Even if they grew more weighing with every passing day. But no. They couldn't lose hope now. They had all come too far for that. Katara swore to herself with a curse under her breath as they turned down another road. She had to stop being foolish and just trust in herself and remember as much as they had a chance of failure they had a chance at success.

Though as they entered the large and rather empty stable Katara swore the spirits to be playing foul games with them. Surely this day couldn't get worse. Eventually it had to turn around.

_Eventually_.

“He's not here,” Aang snarled as the group came to a stand still in the very vacant stable. No sign of Appa in sight. No animals at all really. Nothing but them and an old man sweeping at the hay. “There's nothing here!”

“You lied to us!” Katara sneered quickly an angry bite to her words as her head snapped back to Jet. Letting her anger get the best of her as they found yet another dead end. “We should have known better than to trust you!”

“No!” Jet defended throwing his hands up in defense sensing the growing rage radiating off of the group. Letting his own panic get the better of him for the moment seeing each send their own deathly glare. Or well three out of four. “I swear he was here, it was a huge giant sky bison, I know it was Appa, I swear to you I didn't lie,” he pleaded quickly head whipping around as if searching for any sing of the beast. A beast he swore to have seen.

But now the stable stood empty of any beast. Appearing as if Appa was never there. Leaving nothing but the very confused Jet and very angry gaang. It didn't make any sense to any of them. Jet swearing the beast had to have been there. There was no way he could have mistaken it? What could a sky bison even be mistaken for? They were supposed to be extinct with air benders so surely he was not hallucinating when he had seen the beast. Positive he had seen it, something had told him to go find the gang. Scowling feeling a sharp pain pierce his skull, as if stabbed in the eye the harder he tried to recall the memory. He didn't know what to do, die at the hands of an angry avatar and pissed off water bender or just try to plead for his life.

“Well,” Sokka broke the tense silence as he mingled around the stable. Looking over every nook and cranny. Something felt wrong, but he wasn't sure if they were being made fools of by Jet or there was a bigger game at play. “Maybe Appa was here,” he continued looking over his shoulder at his irritated friends and panicking Jet. Noticing a few clumps of familiar fur scattered around the floor. Though he noted they didn't look as randomly fallen as he assumed they should be, he knew Appa's shedding, it was annoying and got everywhere. This looked strategically placed. Like someone wanted them to know Appa perhaps had been there, but Sokka found it doubtful. Though he didn't doubt Appa was somewhere in the city.

“Look here, Appa's fur right?”

Aang turned his attention away from Jet for a moment, following Sokka to see. Taking the clump of fur, though he noted it didn't look like it was his usual shed. Seeing the edges appeared to be trimmed, as if they were cut from Appa instead of fallen naturally. Which was odd. Looking around the stable closer pushing aside his anger for a moment. Sure at a quick glance it looked like it was possible Appa might have been there, but he wasn't quite sure how much he believed it beyond face value. Something felt wrong. Off.

“This is, but something's, something is definitely weird about this place,” Aang answered with an exasperated sigh, turning back towards Jet. They had to be missing something. Grey eyes narrowing, he didn't understand it. Though he knew Jet had to have a part somewhere. He just didn't know if Jet knew what it was or not. Toph had been assured he wasn't lying and he appeared as if he was truthful. Watching the way he trembled and panicked. Pleading for mercy Aang wasn't sure he deserved or not. “I don't trust this place, and I don't trust him.”

“You have to believe me I swear Appa was here!” Jet quickly pleaded seeing the avatar's angry cold glare. Unsure what he could even do to make any of them believe him at this point. All he could do was reiterate his plea. It was the only truth he knew.

“Someone's coming,” Toph announced poking her head up feeling the oncoming visitors before anyone could break out into a real fight. Turning her head towards the doorway as a couple more people came running in, though who Toph couldn't say. Unsure if she was relieved for the interruption or if they should get ready to actually fight.

Though the gang relaxed somewhat upon seeing it was merely Smellerbee and Long Shot. Each seeming excited as they ran to Jet the moment they had seen the teen. Deciding it wasn't that much of a threat, and who knows maybe they could offer some clarity to whatever was going on.

“Jet!” Smellerbee cheered as she and Longshot ran towards the panicking boy. Seemingly paying little heed to team avatar in the process. “We're glad you aren't dead!”

“What why would I be dead?” Jet questioned confused as he carefully peeled the girl off of him. Surprised by both seeming shocked and excited to see him. He hadn't been gone that long surely. Not long enough for them to think he was _dead_. He had just taken a trip to Lake Logai on order of the king.

_Surely he had told them_. After all why wouldn't he have told his friends about something like that? It would have been rude to disappear without warning.

“You were taken by the Dai Li after that fight with Lee, how could we not worry, you've been gone for weeks!” Smellerbee explained with a quick nod, glancing towards the irate Katara. Remembering quickly she had been at the fight, part of the reason it happened. Jet fueled by jealous rage over her. “You were there! You saw it, remember?”

Katara blinked as she was suddenly addressed but she couldn't argue. Crossing her arms over her chest, letting out a breath to try and remain calm. Thinking back to the night of the fight between Jet and Zuko. She did remember seeing him restrained by the Dai Li guards, but she had assumed he had been let go surely. Not kidnapped or held for weeks. Not for him to show up out of the blue. Not like this. Though if she felt pity was up in the air. Surely it was a just punishment. She reluctantly nodded.

“I remember, but I assumed he was let go,” Katara answered flatly ignoring her brother's questioning look. Now was not the time for minor details. Or the place. “It's been almost two months since then, I've tried to let it go.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Jet interjected confused, eyes moving between Smellerbee and Katara. Both girls seeming to be on a page he was clearly not. He had no memory of being taken by any Dai Li. Or being in any fight. With anyone, at least not since they've been in Ba Sing Se. They were trying to start over, and that meant no fights. _Obviously_. Shaking his head quickly, trying to ignore the sharp pin prick feeling behind his eye. “No, no, I never got into a fight or anything like that...”

“What?” Katara hissed unable to hide the spike of anger that ran through her. That he dared to stand there and try to deny the event in question had happened. How could he have forgotten? He was the one who attacked them! “You attacked us, what do you mean what?!”

“No!” Jet argued quickly glaring back at Katara, though he winced feeling the sharp pain grow worse. Rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye as if it would help alleviate the slowly pulsating pain the harder he tried to remember. Honestly he could not recall any fight, or Katara, it was impossible. He wasn't there. No.

The last memory he had of Katara was the day she froze him to a tree. That was the last he had seen any of the gaang. And a part of him knew it wasn't a terrible thing, knowing in the back of his mind he had perhaps caused damage beyond repair. Glancing towards Katara, a flash of a foggy memory coming back. A foul taste in his mouth feeling his stomach drop. But whatever the cause he couldn't fully recall. The pain growing worse with every minute. Rubbing his eyes, just wishing for the unbearable pressure to go away. To feel normal again. To feel control over his own body again.

“I was at Lake Logai, the king invited me himself, it's impossible I was in any fight, I'd never attack you!” Jet snapped the truth he thought he knew. Truth he tried to hold onto. As if it would stop the pain.

Katara wanted to punch him for that lie alone, and she just might have, if Sokka hadn't pulled her back in time. Sokka stepping between his sister's growing unbridled rage and the seemingly confused Jet, having no need for her to kill him before they got answers. _The right answers_. Something was definitely going on and he didn't like it. The hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand on edge the longer he tried to wrap his brain around everything. But it felt as if they were all missing a piece of the puzzle. As if something or someone was playing with them all. More than Katara's white lies. A game they had no say in. Honestly he was starting to wonder if Toph's brainwashing theory may be true the longer he listened to the conflicting stories that were popping up. The unwavering conviction of both parties. Holding his hands up in surrender as if to help defuse the situation.

“Okay, okay, let's take a breath,” Sokka sighed trying to dim the ever growing tension that was slowly engulfing them. Patting at the air with his hands, slightly swaying on his feet as if it would take the tension with it. They had to figure this out. Logically and calmly. “Something clearly is going on, someone is lying, so let's just start from the beginning and go over everything, _calmly_ , okay?”

The brood of teenagers all seemed to let out an equally heavy breath at Sokka's instruction. Silently agreeing the elder boy had a very good point. Standing there and arguing would get them all no where. And who knows, it might just be whatever, whoever was playing with them, wanted them to do. To watch from the shadows as they all murdered each other. It was best to take a breath. Put past grudges aside for the moment and focus on the matter at hand. Appa. That's what they needed to do. Find the right answers and just try to be calm.

“Sokka's got a point, let's try to be rational, and calm,” Aang agreed though he was growing equally annoyed with this nonsense. He just wished to find Appa and then get out of this accursed city as soon as they could. _Clearly it was a mistake to ever come here._ Looking towards Jet, holding his glider to the older boy's throat. Trying his best to glare. “Tell us what you remember, exactly.”

Jet nodded a little taking a hard swallow, a nervous step back away from the agitated avatar. Holding his hands up in surrender as if it would help defuse any of the fuming rage he felt radiating towards him. Truly he wanted to get to the bottom of this as well, but he swore from what he knew the bison should have been here.

He was positive.

“Well, okay...” he stuttered as he tried to recall the details. “I remember we disbanded the freedom fighters, came to Ba Sing Se to restart after, everything,” he continued on shaky breath unable to even spare a glance to Katara. Tasting the bile in the back of his throat. “We wanted to start over, we were trying...” his words faded as he tried not to panic coming to realize there were some things he couldn't quite recall. His mind falling dark as he tried his hardest to recall the events between then and now but, he couldn't. That sharp prick of a headache coming back full force the harder he tried. Foggy memories blurred to nothing. It felt so close but he couldn't reach it. “I-I don't remember when but the king invited me to Lake Logai, and I saw Appa when I came back, I remembered hearing you guys were in town and I ran to find you knowing he was missing.”

“No that's wrong!” Smellerbee interjected shaking her head quickly at the bunch of lies. They had never even been close to the king. “We did come here to restart but you ended up thinking Lee from the tea shop was a firebender and went on this whole vigilante mission to prove it” she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air with a dramatic breath. It still sounded stupid. And she was right. It had gotten him kidnapped and fucked up with the Dai Li! “But then you got into a stupid a fight with him one night, she was there,” she pointed towards Katara when she spoke of the fight. “You then got taken by the Dai Li when the guards were called, you tried to fight them too, and that was the last we saw you until today, we've been looking everywhere for you since!”

Katara was sure if they weren't in the middle of this, _mess,_ she might have laughed learning Jet wasn't technically wrong about his theory. Lee from the tea shop was indeed a fire bender. Though she found it odd if Zuko had been so careless about it. Remembering how hard he had been trying to stay hidden. Shaking her head lightly turning her attention back to the important information, trying to find the truth in all this mess. Surely, Jet had to have been lying, she was there during that fight. But that didn't explain why he sounded so assured about his lie.

“Okay, well Toph, you know who's lying don't you?” Katara asked looking over towards their other friend. Hoping she could quickly put this nonsense to bed before they had to deal with it anymore. “What do you say?”

“They're both telling the truth,” Toph answered with a shrug of her shoulders, equally confused as the rest of them. The stories were vastly different but she could tell by the body motions that both parties believed they were telling the truth. There was no lie to sense if both believed they were telling the truth. “I can't sense anyone lying, they each believe their side.”

The group let out an equal sigh of aggravation and dejection at the confusing truth. This helped none of them. And certainly didn't help figure out anything. If anything it just hindered them more. Especially if not even Toph could find the liar. Another dead end but this time with a twist. A very confusing twist.

Sokka scowled a little as he tried to recall something at the mention of something Jet said. Hitting his fist against his chin as he thought. Going over each of the conflicting stories in his head. Convinced they had to be missing something, the missing piece. Positive they could find a way out of here and to Appa. Jet was clearly a part of something, there was no other reason he would have popped up so conveniently. But he wondered if Jet even knew he was. Perhaps being used as a pawn or a puppet. Rubbing his chin, glancing over at the panicking man, half enjoying the constant fear on his face. Though a part of him did feel a little pity, sure no one deserved to be used against their will, but perhaps it was the spirits giving some faux karma. He shook his head returning to the matter of hand, thinking back on something as he recalled a part of Jet's tale.

_Lake Logai?_

_Lake Logai._

He swore he had heard that before. A similar story as well. It was just on the tip of his tongue. Scratching his head as he thought, nearly bouncing on his toes before it finally clicked. Ju-Di! She had given a similar story after the incident at the party.

_That had to be it_!

“Wait, wait, Jet, where did you say the king invited you?” Sokka asked with a grin, breaking the tense silence that had engulfed the group of teens. Looking over at the other boy trying to contain his excitement as he believed to have figured it out.

“Lake Logai?” Jet answered with a raised brow curious to the sudden interest. “It's a lake just outside the city, peaceful a place to let go of worries and stress.”

“That's gotta be it!” Sokka cheered as he looked back at his friends. “You guys remember when Ju-Di went missing for a couple days, and we got a new one right?”

“Yes, but what does Ju-Di and her crazy cousin also Ju-Di have to do with this?” Katara answered on a small sigh unsure where her brother was going. Or what their odd Ju-Di had to do with any of this. There was no way Ju-Di was behind this nonsense.

“Do you remember what she told us when she came back?” Sokka prodded trying to contain his excitement as he tried to put the pieces together. Nearly shaking his sister, holding her shoulders, as if to shake the sense into her.

“Stop shaking me,” Katara grumbled, pushing her brother away. Trying to think.

“Remember she told us she was on vacation?” Sokka prodded seeming to wiggle in his spot out of joy. “C'mon guys, I can't do all the thinking.”

“To Lake Logai!” Toph finished the thought as she remembered the weird woman's story. They had heard it on repeat for like two days whenever they tried to ask for further details. It was always about a relaxing trip to Lake Logai. To clear one's mind. Invited by the king. It was near word for word the same story Jet spoke. “That has to be it, whatever is going on has to be going on there!”

“So what are you saying someone messed with his head at Lake Logai?” Aang asked curious to the sudden realization looking over towards Jet. Who just looked confused, and he didn't quite blame him. “Could that be the reason they both think they're telling the truth?”

“Brainwashing!” Toph cheered throwing her arms up in the bright childish satisfaction of being right. “I told you all so!”

“Toph save the excitement for later,” Katara scolded quickly at the outburst. Now was not the time for gloating. She was sure they'd hear enough of it later. “We don't know for sure.”

“Clearly someone messed with his head,” Sokka replied with a small nod looking towards Jet. “Katara, I hate to bring it up, but...”

“I might be able to help,” Katara finished the dreaded thought as she called the water from her water skins, enveloping her hands in a gentle glow. Icy glare turning towards Jet as well. Unable to deny she could help heal whatever was done, if such a thing has occurred. And it was better to at least try. At least to get some kind of truth. “Hold still, _it won't hurt_ ,” she hissed a snap to her words as she stepped forward. If it was any other day she would refuse to do this but if this was the key to finding Appa and Zuko, she supposed she had no other choice.

Regretfully they couldn't exactly beat it out of him either.

_Pity_.

“W-wait what are you planning Katara?” Jet panicked as he tried to take a step back seeing Katara edge closer. Unable to hide the fear on his words seeing the pure hatred in her icy blue eyes a bright contrast to the gentle healing glow of the water she bent to her will. A chill running down his spine feeling his arms captured by Smellerbee and Longshot. His heart nearly stopping as Katara was barely inches from him. Sure she was about to murder him. “Let go of me!”

“No way! Not until you're freed from whatever whacked out spell you've been put under!” Smellerbee argued back as they helped to keep Jet restrained. Not daring to let him wiggle out until he was at least helped out of this odd trance he had been put under. Letting Katara work on healing him from whatever the Dai Li had subjected him to.

“Hold still or we'll just knock you out,” Katara demanded with a threat. A cold and sharp voice that quickly stilled the squirming man. Not that she would have protested knocking him out, she was sure Sokka would have loved to lob his boomerang at his head. She would have settled for another punch at least. But alas she'd settle her rage for the moment moving to use her bending in hopes of healing whatever was ailing him.

She half wondered if it would make him a decent person.

_Doubtful sadly_.

So she wouldn't get her hopes up. Obvious the minute she let the water work it's way into him that something or someone had clearly messed with his mind. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt natural even in the sickly brain that he possessed. Luckily it hadn't taken too much energy or time to undo the trickery of the Dai Li. Not wanting to take any longer than needed. Recalling her water back to her water skin as she took a step back once the deed was done, not wanting to be near him any longer than needed. At least healing the best she could, she wasn't going to promise she had fixed everything or there wouldn't be lingering effects but it should at least help all of them. At least help them figure out the actual truth behind all of this mess.

Jet winced as he rubbed his head, his head felt as if it would split in the instant alone. His foggy memories becoming clear as the fake ones began to fade. As if the heavy fog from his mind finally cleared. Able to breathe again as he was let go. Remembering what had happened in more clarity. Truthfully he was thankful for Katara in this instance. And thankful she hadn't slaughtered him then and there as he remembered everything that he had done. Keeping his gaze away from her feeling the knots in his stomach.

She had all right to slaughter him.

“Thank you Katara,” Jet spoke almost sheepishly as he was shaken free from his friends grasp. Taking a deep shaky breath, nodding his head lightly. As if it would help shake the last of the fog. “I remember better now,” he admitted with a little more confidence to his words. “I was taken by the Dai Li, that evening, they took me to Lake Logai, they have a whole underground complex but I was stuck in a dark room, and they did something that fucked with my head,” he explained the best he could though he had to admit it still sounded insane. “That's where they're really keeping Appa, I swear, but I can't say it won't be a trap.”

“That sounds crazy,” Katara sighed in slight aggravation but, honestly she wasn't that surprised. Of all the crazy things she'd seen. The Dai Li having an underground brainwashing facility was not the craziest. Letting out a sigh, chewing her lip thinking to their missing companion. It was hard not to worry. Wondered if he had fallen victim as well. She only prayed he was safe. “Toph what do you think?”

“He's telling the truth,” Toph affirmed with a nod. “Honest.”

“Well even this is another trap we have to go,” Aang declared with a swift nod before anyone else could argue against it. He was not going to leave without Appa. This was the closest they'd gotten in months. They had evidence he had to have been around at least, someone at least knew where Appa was. And he was not going to leave without him. If he had to blow through the Dai Li himself he was going to get his friend back. “You know where Lake Logai is?”

Jet nodded quickly. “Yes, it's just outside the city,” he answered pointing in the general direction. “I can take you, it would be the least I can do after, uh, _everything_ , I tried last time we saw each other, and I am still sorry I've realized that we were wrong, I was wrong...”

“We can talk apologies after we get Appa,” Katara cut in curtly having no patience for the man any longer. Or the want to bring back bad memories. Not like this at least. Not here. “Because there are things that can not be so easily forgiven,” she added mainly to Jet as she glared him down. “So best not to waste our time, let's just go.”

“Katara's right, we don't have time to waste,” Aang agreed with a swift nod turning on his heel back towards the door. Wanting to just get this all done and over with.

“Alright amnesia boy, lead the way,” Toph butted in giving Jet a swift hard thwack on the back to get him moving. “We don't have all day so let's go before someone actually murders you,” she added unable to miss the burning anger radiating off of the water tribe siblings.

Jet gave a weak nod as he hurried to lead the group towards Lake Logai. Not wanting to be murdered by either of the water tribe duo. Positive it would be painful with either option. Wishing to just breathe another day as he moved to just keep his attention on the task at hand. If anything he was sure maybe when this was over, he could try to talk to Katara. Though he was sure she probably wouldn't listen. Or want to. Or had to. But he wanted to apologize, for, everything. He was supposed to be better.

Sokka let Aang lead the group out, taking a moment to hold his sister back without too much notice. They could catch up. He just wanted to make sure she was okay before the continued any further with Jet of all people. Knowing the pain of the past, only assuming what she must be feeling.

“Are you doing okay?” Sokka asked seeing his sister's sullen face. Noting she looked pale, but he had chopped that up to having to see Jet. “You don't have to go, you can stay here, we'll be back,” he tried to offer but she only scowled at the idea.

“No, I want to,” Katara answered with a stubborn nod. She needed answers and she knew she wouldn't find them laying in self pity at home. Even if a part of her knew it might be the safer option, she didn't want to give up. Not like this. _She was stronger than this_. Shaking her head lightly, letting out a steady breath, pulling the lost pendant from her pocket. “I found this, before Jet found us, it was near a footprint, Appa's footprint,” she admitted showing her brother the fallen trinket.

Sokka blinked a little seeing the little jade trinket in his sister's hand, for a moment confused before he realized this one had blue eyes. It was Zuko's. Katara's had red gems for eyes, he had noted it when she began to wear it. A part of him had meant to ask but after everything he assumed it was another part of their fake marriage so he had waved it off.

“You think Zuko is there?” Sokka asked brows furrowed at the idea. Thinking back to the argument in the house, Aang's angry accusation. Unable to stop the pool of suspicion in his gut. Now it didn't sound as half baked. Now wondering what trap they may be walking into.

“He was at least there, in the alley, something had to have happened,” Katara admitted on a strained sigh, trying her best to stay together. “I don't know why, or what reason, but whatever it is he could be in the same place Jet was, the Dai Li could have captured him and Appa...” she added on a choked breath, tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to just not think about the bad possibilities. “And yes for all we know maybe he's in cahoots with them but I don't want to believe that!”

“Hey, it's okay Katara,” Sokka soothed seeing her start to break down. Knowing this wasn't just about Jet, or Zuko's absence. This was merely the straw that broke the stack. “We'll figure it out, but maybe it's safer you stay home, and I only say that because I'm worried about you, I know you've been stressed lately, and sick, I just want you to be okay.”

Katara took a deep breath, wiping her face. Tucking the lost trinket back where she wouldn't lose it as well. Shaking her head as she collected her thoughts. Hating making her brother worry but she wasn't going to turn back. She just wanted answers. The truth. Tired of running away from everything, knowing she had no more time to run away. She had to brave it up and face the facts, no matter how hard or foul they may be.

“Sokka, I promise, if we live through this, I'll tell you everything when we get back,” Katara breathed out eyes falling to their friends not far ahead of them. Spirits knew he deserved that much after everything. All the lies and sneaking around. And who knows, he might help her current dilemma. Absentmindedly resting an arm over her stomach thinking back to her morning visit with the doctor. The unsurprising diagnosis. She wished to know the right answer. Feeling as lost as ever, but she knew at least finding Zuko would help something. “But right now, let's just focus on finding Appa, and hope Zuko didn't do something stupid.”

Sokka frowned but he wasn't going to argue, giving a simple nod. “Alright, but you better not forget that promise,” he sighed with a shrug of his shoulders, a dramatic flop of his head. Deciding not to stress the issue. If they lived he'd get the truth after, he could live with it. He'd just have to make sure they lived through it.

****

It was hard to tell how long it had taken before Zuko managed to find the right containment cell. Or at least hoped, he didn't know any other beast that made such a sound, even when echoed through the earth. Unable to count the endless corridors, twisting halls and almost being caught. He had probably spent a good portion just hiding from the patrolling Dai Li agents. Swearing the whole compound was a better off labyrinth. A labyrinth full of absolute bullshit. Letting out a low breath to clear his mind, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. He had to get Appa out of here, and somehow do that without being caught.

Making sure the coast was clear before he slipped his way into the large containment cell, that did in fact, hold the giant and rather upset sky bison. Most likely disappointed, knowing he was probably not expecting him to walk in. Holding his hands up almost instinctively as if it might help quell the angry Appa. Spirits knew Appa probably liked him as much as Aang did. And granted Zuko knew it was with good reason. He had indeed hunted Aang and by default Appa. So he wasn't that upset by the unfriendly welcome, but he also didn't need Appa blowing his cover. He was for the most part unseen, or at least no one was actively hunting him. At the moment.

And he'd like to keep it that way.

“Shh, it's okay,” he tried to soothe the bison as he carefully inched his way closer. Needing to get a good look at what exactly was holding him. From what he could hear and see, it was simple chains. Which wasn't bad. “I want to help you get back to Aang, okay?”

Unsure why he spoke as if he would reply, last time he knew sky bison didn't speak. Approaching him slowly not wanting to startle him too much, or get hit. He'd been thrown back by him enough to know it would hurt and he didn't want the bruised ribs to go with it. Tentatively reaching a careful hand to him, hoping he wouldn't bite it off. He really did just wish to help get Appa out of here and back to Aang. A small part hoping it might help ease the air-bender's rather, bellicose, attitude lately.

At least he could dream.

“He's been missing you too,” Zuko sighed a little patting the bison's nose lightly. “So don't worry okay, I swear I'm just here to help you back to him,” he explained as if it might help the bison understand him at all. Looking around the large cell as if the small hope they may have left the keys to the locks around the bison's feet. It would make it easier.

But no. the cell was mostly barren except for him and the bison and the annoying drip of water that he blamed on being under a lake. Letting out a breath looking back at the bison, who he only assumed wish to leave as much as he did. Though he didn't receive much feedback more than a low rumble, the bison pushing his nose against his hand. Zuko only assumed it was a decent sign, petting Appa's snout gently before he moved to help break the chains.

“Just hold still okay, I'll get you out, promise,” he assured quietly as he moved towards his back legs to break the chains. Momentarily distracted hearing a rush of Dai Li agents run by, some sort of commotion though, what, he couldn't know. If anything it might just give him more time, even if he had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut. Partly curious to what sort of commotion could cause such a reaction, but not enough to distract himself from his task at hand.

****

The gaang had indeed walked straight into another trap. A trap that would only to remind the young teens how cruel the world could truly be. Another seemingly empty cell, nothing more than a dead end with trouble waiting for them. Dai Li already waiting to ambush the group the moment they stepped into the barren cell. Leading to nothing more than another fight and a chase. No sign of Appa, Zuko or anything that might give them the answers they wanted. Just a corrupt and cruel man who decided to use an innocent for nothing more than a pawn.

Momentarily abandoned somewhere under lake Logai. Long Feng having used Jet as only another distraction. Using him to distract the gaang while he could escape, and hope to dispose of the pawn he no longer found use for when Jet broke his mental torment. Leaving the beaten and slowly dying Jet in the hands of the gaang. It was truly a malicious act that even the gaang could agree on.

Katara was truly starting to hate this war and this spirit forsaken city. Because even she found no justice in this cruel and awful fate. Trying her hardest to just keep Jet breathing though it was only growing worse. But there was only so much she could do, and with the damage he took, she knew saving him would be impossible. It was a helpless task and she hated it. Even if she loathed the very man, she loathed this cruel fate even worse. Not even he deserved to see his end like this. Nothing more than a disposable puppet to a cruel and hateful city.

“Katara,” Jet spoke up through a choked out breath. Trying to ignore the taste of iron in his mouth. The labored pains that came with every breath. He couldn't give in just yet. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't,” Katara snapped quickly through her own bit back sobs. Trying to keep her focus on helping him stay alive. As long as she could. As hopeless as it was. She didn't want to give up. Not even he deserved to die like this. “Not like this..”

She didn't want to hear his apology. Not like this. Not here. Trapped in some damp cell underneath a lake. On a shaky last breath. To use his strength for an apology she wasn't sure what to do with. Unsure if she could ever forgive the things he had done to her. The things he had stolen from her, things she would never get back. Was she to forgive him that easily? Knowing in her heart a part of her would truly detest him for all of time. A part of her wishing to never see him again, to burn his existence from her memories. And without a doubt there was a time she wished nothing more than his death.

_But not like this_.

“I'm not asking forgiveness,” Jet croaked voice quiet, hoarse, blurry eyes flicking to her. Trying his hardest to keep her in focus. Words scratching his throat, air growing a foul taste. He did not deserve her forgiveness but she deserved an apology. And perhaps he knew maybe this was a just fate for him. A payment for all the sins he'd never be able to repent. And if these were to be his last breaths, Katara at least deserved an apology. “I hurt you, I'm sorry...”

“You took something I cannot get back,” Katara managed to make out, keeping her tears at bay. Her words quiet but stern, trying to keep the pain from her voice. Keep the memories from coming back. Crying would do her no good here or at all. Not now. “And I may never forgive you for that, _but_ I accept your apology, so just shut up and let me try to help you out of here,” she grumbled as she tried her hardest to heal his wounds. No man deserved this.

“No, you have to leave,” Jet argued on a wheezed breath, a cold hand resting atop of hers, stopping the futile task. Vision blurring the longer he tried to just stay conscious. Trying to ignore the pain that began to envelop him, some voice in the back of his mind telling him to just go to sleep. Sleep would take the pain away. But he tried to fight it a little longer. “They'll come back, you have to go now.”

Katara scowled, biting her lip as she tried to keep herself together. She didn't want to give up, there had to be something. If they could at least get him out, but she knew they couldn't move him like this. There was too much damage to even think of moving him safely no matter their efforts. Hating to admit the truth they all silently knew. There was nothing they could do.

“We'll watch him,” Smellerbee spoke up with an assured nod as she took a step forward. “You guys have to get out of here, find Appa, before the Dai Li come back.”

“But...” Katara tried to argue looking up at the other before looking back at Jet. Of course they all knew the truth. There was no helping this. “I'm sorry...”

“It's okay, you did more than enough,” Jet replied before Katara could argue further. “I'll be okay,” he tried to assure on a shaky breath even though he knew it was an iron coated lie.

Katara scowled at the blatant lie, they all knew the very hard truth. Reluctantly pulling her hands back before standing. He wasn't wrong, the Dai Li would be sure to come hunting for them. They had to get out of here sooner than later. She just wished it was under better circumstances. Using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes before turning back to her friends, carefully moving to usher them out.

“Let's go,” Katara broke the heavy silence, giving a stern nod to her brother's weary look. “We have to go, regroup and rethink before it gets worse,” she instructed as she waved Aang and Toph out, there was nothing they could do here anymore. They still had to find Appa, and a way out.

“Katara's right, it's safer to get Aang out of here before the Dai Li come back,” Sokka agreed with a quick nod as they headed out of the cell. Sparing one last look at the sorrowful fate, even he agreed this was a terrible fate. Even for a terrible man, there was no justice in his demise. “We can re-plan when we get out of here, and who knows if we're lucky we can find Appa on the way,” he tried to give some optimism to the dreadful air though he knew it fell deaf to them.

Neither Aang or Toph had any argument to give as the air fell tense around them. A thick air of dread and sorrow that none of the gaang dared to break as they began to retrace their steps. Katara trailing at the back of the line, trying her hardest to just stay together. Not think about the awful situation. Knowing Jet would not last long, most likely breathing his last breath before they even left the awful dreary cell. Cursing this dreadful war, this cruel reality they found themselves in. Even though they all knew death and war came hand in hand it never made it easier to see. And she supposed death was never fair.

Taking a heavy breath, ducking into a vacant off shoot to the tunnel they had been walking. Unable to go further without upchucking whatever bile her stomach could produce. Listening as her friends wandered further away. She was sure she could catch up. They couldn't be that far ahead anyway. She reasoned as she knelt down, taking a moment for her body to settle itself. She truly wished this was a symptom that would fade quickly, because she was growing tired of it. Using some of her water to clean her mouth, taking another breath to steady herself.

“No time to linger Katara,” she mumbled to herself as she stood back up, smoothing her tunic to help straighten herself. “No time to wallow,” she chided herself swallowing the foul tasting emotions she had no time to dwell on. Not now.

Though as she was ready to turn and run back to her friends before they worried she stopped. Hearing a familiar voice very faintly. Leaning her head further down the now vacant hall, wondering if she had been hearing wrong. But then there was a grumbled growl she knew well. Glancing back quickly, her friends no longer in sight. Making the quick choice to follow the whim, following the faint voice down the empty hall of cells.

Passing one empty cell after another as she wandered down the corridor as fast as she could. Looking to find the truth to if she heard right or not. Looking into every cell she could, most holding nothing more than empty chains and dripping water. Until she got to the near end of the hall, nearly skidding to a stop as she heard not only Appa but what she could make out Zuko as well. Peeking in as if to make sure it was not a trap, and from what she could tell it wasn't. There Appa was, alive and seemingly well.

“There, that has to feel better right?” Zuko mused on a small light hearted mumble as he managed to cut the last of the cuffs off of Appa's feet. Finally freeing the poor thing from the chains. “Now we just have to get you out of here, shouldn't be too hard?”

Katara looked around quickly making sure the coast was absolutely clear before she stepped into the cell. Unsure what she was feeling, relief, mostly. Honestly she was feeling a grab bag of emotions ranging from anger, grief, and a small bout of happiness just seeing Zuko wasn't dead. She was going to blame the roller-coaster of emotions on her very much whacked out hormones. And for the moment she blamed it on Zuko, even if she knew it was just as much her fault. Waving it off quickly as she hurried into the room, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She wanted to know what the hell he was doing here in the first place first.

“Katara?” Zuko questioned looking up when he heard someone enter. Panic subsiding the moment he realized it wasn't the Dai Li. But Katara. Though unable to hide his shock seeing her, of all people, here. Certainly confused to how she had managed to find her way down here, but thinking back to the commotion he heard earlier he could only assume she wasn't alone either. “What are you doing here?”

“What happened to our date?” Katara asked the first question her brain could seem to muster . Looking at Zuko, trying to determine what he was up to. Seeing him dressed up as the blue spirit, again. So surely this wasn't a completely accidental plan. He had planned something, she just wanted to know what. And why it appeared so important to run off on his own. “What are _you_ doing here? You skip out on our date, you've worried your uncle, you've been gone all night, and you have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing here?”

Zuko let out a breath at the harsh tone, not surprised. He deserved that and expected it. Of course she'd be mad. He knew that the moment he agreed to follow after Appa, without warning them first. But he had acted on what he thought was right at the time. He hadn't thought it would take all night. As if he planned on this stupid city having a labyrinth of catacombs underneath it. That seemed only really accessible to earth benders.

And very stubborn fire benders apparently.

He made a vague gesture towards Appa as if that would explain what he was doing here. As if it wasn't obvious. He had only come to help save the bison they had been missing for the past near seven months. A task he had only gone alone in because he had been worried about her. Knowing this was the last place she needed to be. And he appeared to be right on that fact. Knowing from the tired look on her face, something, had happened. Though what he had no idea.

“This what you're going to yell at me for?” he shot back raising a brow at the first question. Unsure what to make of that being her main concern. Surely they had other things to worry about at the moment than his accidental skipping of their date. “I didn't want to just skip out on it, I had all intentions of going, trust me, that would have been better than getting lost a thousand times over in these stupid catacombs chasing after crazed Dai Li agents.”

“Yes this what I'm going to yell at you for,” Katara hissed back hands on her hips as she eyed him. Unsure if she was really angry at him. Or simply angry at the world, the awful situation they found themselves in. And he was just the unlucky soul who had to deal with it. A part of her frustrated that he had the stupidity to run off on his own, without even telling her. Biting her lip as she began to pace back and forth. Surely she wouldn't have been as angry if he had simply told her. Instead of running off to who knows where all alone doing who knows what! “You chose to skip out on our date to run off by yourself? For what? You knew Appa was here so why didn't you come tell us?”

“I only knew because I saw him fall out of the sky!” Zuko argued back with an angry gesture of his arm and a roll of his eyes. “Look okay, I was just trying to help you guys, but then Appa fell out of the sky, got into a scuffle with a few Dai Li, I had to go after him before I lost the trail completely.”

“You should have come to us!” Katara almost seethed as she turned on her heel to glare back at him. Angry hot tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, unable to deny that it hurt that he hadn't been able to trust them, trust her. They were supposed to be a team, they agreed to figure it out together. That didn't mean running off without warning or anything! “We are a team Zuko, you don't have to run off alone, you can trust us, trust me!”

“Of course I trust you!” he shot back almost offended by the accusation otherwise. Shaking his head letting out a breath, now wasn't the time to get angry with her. She had a right to yell at him, from her perspective, he understood the accusation. As wrong as it was. “I didn't tell you because I know you'd demand to come with me...”

“You think I can't take care of myself?” she cut in before he could even finish the explanation. Face contorting to an aggravated scowl at the mere thought he could have thought she was anything but capable of handling herself. She'd gotten this far, she was sure she could handle whatever the world wanted to throw at her next. “I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, I'm not weak!”

“I know you aren't weak, I doubted you one time and almost got turned into an ice burg okay, I know you're perfectly fine on your own, that has nothing to do with why I hadn't told you,” Zuko sighed realizing he was just digging a bigger hole. Letting out a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose as he crossed his arms. He would never argue her as anything but competent. But that didn't magically make him not worry about her. And her health because someone had to worry about her too before she chose to do something equally stupid. “ _But_ you've also been sick for weeks, exhausted for days, I wasn't about to let you come on a rescue mission that may or may not have even turned out alright, because I was worried about you Katara, you're important to me, you need rest not to run around after a sky bison all night.”

Katara scowled, biting her lip finding herself at a momentary loss for words. Crossing her arms over her chest as she swayed in her spot. Trying not to be angry with him and herself. He had a good point and she hated it. She hated this spirit-forsaken city. Spirit-forsaken war. She hated all of it. Of course she understood his reasoning. Once she actually let him finish and not jump to anymore conclusions. Somewhat relieved to know that he hadn't just run off on his own on his own stupidity. That he hadn't just betrayed them all. But still she found herself upset. Upset thinking about all the could-have-been's. Mind flashing back to Jet, reminded of the fresh death that still lingered. Only reminded that Zuko could have befallen a similar fate. Knowing he could have been captured, turned into some cruel puppet. Then disposed of once his purpose was done.

_And they might not have ever even known_.

That's what hurt.

He could have let himself perish in some dank catacomb under the city and they might have never known. That he had to have been foolish to run off of on his own with probably little to no plan. And even if she understood it, didn't stop the hurt. The fear. Wrapping her arms around herself a little tighter. Letting out a heavy breath knowing she couldn't be mad at him forever. After all he hadn't betrayed them, hadn't fallen victim to the Dai Li, hadn't just vanished without another word. No. He was okay. Relatively anyway from what she saw.

“It was still stupid,” Katara scolded on a broken breath unable to look at him. Trying to just keep herself from crying. Knowing she was being foolish, wasting energy on being mad. But it still hurt to think about. Zuko could have found himself in trouble, faced a fate similar to Jet, and alone. And they'd be left with nothing but the agony of the unknown. “You should have come to us, we could have thought of something, anything more than nothing, a plan that wouldn't lead to certain death!” she chided throwing her arms up in aggravation.

“Katara, I'm sorry,” Zuko apologized on a heavy breath seeing the hurt on her face, hearing the pain that seeped her voice. The fear hidden in her words. A part of him wanting to reach out to her but he wasn't going to push his luck. She was mad enough, he didn't want to make it worse. “I know it was stupid, I acted before really thinking, I was just trying to think about what was safest, not really the smartest, and look I just know how important he is to all of you I was trying to help I swear.”

Katara let out an aggravated sigh, helping release some of the misplaced anger. Shaking her head knowing she was not angry with him. No she was pissed off at this whole stupid war. This stupid city. Knowing damn well if she had been in his place she would have done the same exact thing. Even with the risks they both knew came with rescue missions. So who was she to scold him. Letting out another breath as she stepped closer. Hating that hurt look on his face, knowing he acted in good intentions. He was just stupid sometimes. They all were. Closing the space between them as she wrapped her arms around him. For a moment relishing in the fact he was still alive at least. Truly relieved he was okay.

“I understand, I'm sorry for yelling at you,” Katara mumbled words muffled by the fabric of his tunic. Not wanting to let him go, afraid he'd vanish again. Unable to help the sigh of relief when he returned the gesture. Taking comfort in the simple ability to just be able to hug him. Helping distract her from the pain of reality for a brief moment. “I would have done the same thing.”

“Yea, and I'd probably be just as mad as you,” he admitted in agreement, kissing the top of her head gently, holding her close. Equally relieved she was alright, for the most part. Still appearing shaken but he assumed it was anger for his stupidity. But he wasn't going to bother her about it at the moment. Just taking solace in the brief moment of peace. “So guess we're both stupid.”

“Very,” she agreed on a heavy sigh, resting against him. Letting the silence envelope them for a moment. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, finding it calming. Taking a minute of peace to just hold each other again. A reassurance they were both alive and relatively okay. Though her mind was quickly brought back to their personal dilemma.

She should just tell him now while they were alone.

_Get it over with._

Like a band-aide.

But her words were trapped in a lump in her throat. Strangled by the silencing fear of it all. Even if she knew now was probably the best time they might have for such a discussion. Not that it was the best place to discuss such a topic. But she knew they might not come back once they got Appa out. Knowing they could just leave with him. Also knowing she just had to tell Zuko the truth sooner than later. She had promised him that much, but she couldn't seem to find the courage. Unable to muster anything of the sort. And before she even managed the chance to try they were interrupted by a huff of a sky bison.

“We have to get him out of here, the Dai Li will come looking for us, they're after Aang,” Katara spoke up, reluctantly pulling herself away from Zuko. Looking towards Appa when he bumped them with his head lightly. “I'm happy to see you too,” she mused petting Appa's nose gently.

Zuko nodded in agreement knowing they had no real time to linger. They were probably already running on borrowed time, at leas the longer they just stood there. Positive they could talk about everything after they got out of here. “Come on, we have to hurry, I know the way out.”

“Come on Appa, time to get you back to Aang,” she soothed softly to the giant restless bison as she helped lead him out after Zuko. Following after him at least glad one of them knew the way out, sure their friends couldn't be that far away. Though she was probably sure her brother was going to be upset she had wandered off. Not on complete purpose though.

Katara stayed close to Appa, following not far behind Zuko as he lead them through the winding tunnels. Though making sure to keep her guard up as they both noted it was rather quiet. Almost eerie. Unable to hear much beyond the echoing of their own footsteps. It was unnerving to say the least, Katara tried not to dwell on it. Trying to just focus on getting out and hopefully above ground once again. Positive all of them were tired of these stupid catacombs. Though she was still partly curious to how they were going to get Appa out, he wasn't exactly small and neither she nor Zuko could bend earth.

“So um what's the plan on getting him out?” Katara peeped up curious as they rounded another corner finding what appeared to be a wide stairwell. Though it might be a tight fit for Appa it was better than nothing. Petting Appa's nose lightly to help assure him as they began their ascent.

“Same way they got him in,” Zuko answered with a small shrug glancing back at her. “There's an opening up ahead, if I've remembered right anyway,” he added with a little less than assured confidence. But not as if it was his fault every hallway looked the same. “If anything you can wiggle ahead and get one of our friends to make a door for him.”

Katara knew he was being sarcastic but it actually wasn't a terrible plan b if worse came to worse. Giving a half of a shrugged nod at the suggestion as she followed after him. Though they hadn't made that far up before they heard the on coming Dai Li not far behind them.

“Fuck,” Katara hissed on a snarl. Of course it would have been too much to ask to just get out of the stupid catacombs relatively easy.

“I'm not even surprised,” Zuko grumbled turning back to her. “Here get on Appa and go,” he instructed offering her a boost onto the bison.

“What about you?” she asked back hearing the absence of himself in the statement.

“I'll distract them, giving you enough time to get you and him out of here and back to the others,” Zuko answered a little curtly as he helped boost her onto the bison. “It'll be easier than us both trying to fight them with him stuck in here, he's already getting restless and we don't have much time.”

Katara scowled as she looked back at him, she wanted to argue the plan. Though she knew he was right they had to get Appa out sooner than later. But she wasn't sure what their plan was after. Not wanting to abandon him to fight by himself, or get left behind.

“Don't worry,” Zuko assured seeing the look on her face. “I'll find you after, promise.”

“Yea, but, we might not go back to the city you know,” Katara replied looking back behind them hearing the Dai Li grow closer. “I don't want to leave you.”

“Katara, you have to go, we don't have time to argue about this,” Zuko stated as he drew his swords hearing the Dai Li not far behind them. “Finding the avatar is like my one skill, so don't worry, besides I also owe you a date.”

Katara pouted but knew she couldn't argue. Looking between him and the exit she could barely see. The afternoon light illuminating the dark tunnels. Letting out a breath as she nudged Appa to go. “And you better not forget it,” she huffed focusing her eyes to the exit. Listening as Zuko ran back.

She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

****

Sokka swore when they found Katara he was going to murder her for running off. Unsure when she had even managed to get separated from them. Swearing she hadn't been that far behind him, but when they had reached the exit she had been no where to be found. Cursing himself for not paying closer attention. Half hoping she had simply beat them to the exit and she'd be there waiting. But nope. They were greeted by nothing but the sharp sting of the sun and more Dai Li on the way.

“Great, no Katara, no Appa, no Zuko and just more Dai Li!” Sokka lamented with a flare of his arms. “I hate this stupid city!”

“You know I'm starting to agree with you guys on that,” Toph sighed dryly in agreement. “Don't these guys ever get tired?”

“You'd think they'd find something better to do after committing a murder,” Aang mumbled under his breath as he turned to look at the remaining companions. “What are we going to do, we can't possibly fight them all and we can't just fly away either, they might have Katara.”

“Hmm, I don't think she'd go without a fight, so it's possible she'll just catch up,” Sokka answered chewing his thumb as he tried to think. Think of the right thing to do. The right way out of this mess they had found themselves in. Technical fugitives again. And missing half of their friends. “But I swear I'll kill her for running off without a word!”

“If she doesn't kill you first,” Toph retorted with a dry snort. “Or if we don't die first.”

“Guys I would like us all to live without killing each other!” Aang groaned with a huff of frustration. Equally annoyed with the days endeavors. And the fact they lost yet another friend in this spirit-forsaken city.

It really hadn't taken Katara long to find her squabbling friends. Especially with the help of Appa who seemed more than happy to help keep the Dai Li away from them. They weren't hard to miss but she was glad they were alright for the most part. They had managed to all make it out and that was good enough. Appa flying low enough to allow her to use the water from the lake to grab her brother. Aang grabbing Toph before flying up to join them.

“Katara!” Sokka cheered hugging his sister the moment he was dropped on top of Appa. Relieved she was okay. At least before he remembered he was mad at her. Pulling back to give her a stern scowl. “What the heck did you think? Just running off without a word!”

“Wow you're welcome for helping you,” Katara grumbled as they made their way towards a small island in the middle of the lake for cover. It should work until they figured out a plan. “Don't give me that look, it's not like I ran off on purpose,” she added with a huff seeing her brother's look of annoyance.

“You found Appa!” Aang cheered as they set down on the island. It would be impossible to hide his excitement as he hugged his long lost friend. Truly overjoyed to be reunited with him again. “We missed you so much buddy!”

“Actually I didn't,” Katara admitted as she accepted her brother's help off of Appa. “Are you guys alright?” she asked looking over Sokka and Toph, seeing if either were injured.

“Well you showed up with him so you found him,” Toph replied dryly as she took a firm seat on the hard ground. Relieved for the break.

“Zuko found him,” Katara corrected with a small sigh, glancing back towards shore. “What's our next move? We have Appa back, we can leave if we want, get out of this city.”

“That's not a terrible idea,” Toph agreed leaning back on her hands. “Spirits knows this city is getting rather annoying.”

“I wouldn't be opposed to the idea completely, but what about the earth king?” Aang spoke up as he stepped over towards the three. “We still have to talk to him about the war and the Dai Li who are trying to kill us.”

Sokka nodded in light agreement as he listened to his friends. Scratching his chin as he thought, looking between his friends and their new found lost companion. Honestly he didn't want to just abandon their mission completely. Yes, sure they could escape now and just give up on getting the earth king's support, but they could also just force the king to listen to them. They had the avatar, two other strong benders and a giant bison. He believed they could storm the palace with little to no trouble.

“Hey, wait, where is Zuko?” Sokka broke the conversation as he registered his sister's comment and the lack of the fire bender. “You said he found Appa so why didn't he come with you?”

“Oh, we had to part ways in the tunnels, deciding to make time so I could get Appa out,” Katara answered with a small sigh. She still thought it was a stupid plan. “He said he'd find us later.”

“Ah, that make sense, good to know he's alright at least,” Sokka replied with a small nod. It was good to know that Zuko hadn't just run off on his own and betrayed them all. “Instead of leaving we could also just, storm the palace, make the king listen to us, we're on a good roll right now why run the luck out short?”

“Or we could get out while we're still alive,” Katara cautioned crossing her arms as she looked over at her brother. Not that she was completely opposed to the idea, it would be better than nothing. But she was trying to think about what was best for all of them. “We just got Appa back, we can just leave, forget about this city and the earth king.”

“Or we can storm that palace, and expose Long Feng and get the earth king's support, that's why we came here in the first part, come on Katara,” Sokka argued back with a wild gesture of his arms for emphasis. Before his attention was captured by a passing boat. “They're already hunting us, come on, I think we can totally storm the palace.”

Katara let out a heavy breath, swaying in her spot as she tried to think. Going over the pros and cons of either option in her mind. Truth be told she didn't really want to just leave, not without warning. And she didn't want to just leave Zuko behind, even if he would manage to find them eventually. He was right, it was a talent he had, hunting the avatar. And she still had a decision to make, even if she was running short on time. It'd be safer making it while she was still in the city before it was too late and the only thing she'd carry would be regret.

She just hoped she wasn't about to regret this.

“Alright,” Katara agreed throwing her hands up in surrender. “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long, the holidays were, well, eventful and work was really crazy  
> and i have a terrible head cold that is slowly working it's way out of my system or else this chapter was supposed to be up a week ago, but im also a terrible procrastinator oops
> 
> but any who here we are  
> I really am trying to figure out the best way to write out fight scenes, cuz i dont like them, they're awkward to write  
> BUt i still hope you guys manage to find some enjoyment  
> I honestly am looking foward to next chapter its gonna be fun :)
> 
> Oh and my sister named this chapter for me cuz i couldn't think of one

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a really stupid idea that accidently kept expanding and well. here we are.
> 
> Rated Mature for future plot points, nothing explicit because i'm not exposing anyone to my bad smut writing, but should definitly warn that sex is mentioned and talked about along with pregnancy and technically teenage pregnancy. Katara, Zuko and Sokka have been aged up but everyone else is the same because this is my fanfic and i can
> 
> Also please remember this is just for fun ;;w;;


End file.
